


Into Darkness

by Leilatigress



Series: Chosen [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Horns, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 59
Words: 196,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 3 of the Chosen Series. </p><p>I have the timeline a bit more stretched than the games allow because I needed it that way for my character. </p><p>Welcome back all those favorite characters from the last two books plus some lovely new ones. </p><p>Usual Explicit ratings for my work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise

Zivini is facing the shade, the rift, huge green tear in the veil between their worlds is behind her and she really needs to get out of here but this shade is in her way. Her blades flash in the sun as she circles the shade, she’s never faced something like this before and she isn’t sure how to deal with it. She’s seen them in the fade but never here when she is awake. Allowing her magic to flood her she asks the roots to hold the shade and they comply only to scream in agony as they touch the evil thing. Zivini grits her teeth at the pain and strikes at the shade. Her blades slip right through it which angers her and the shade seems to become more solid. Taking this as a good sign she strikes again and manages to draw black blood. “If it can bleed it can be killed.” Her father's mantra greets her ears and she manages to get it done. Racing to the rock face she grimaces as she realizes the shades are too close, she isn’t going to be able to outrun them. Scanning the rocks quickly she begs the rocks to hide her and with a slight groan they oblige. Sliding into the cave she puts her back to the wall and prays for help. Shades are reaching in and trying to get her and she just keeps still not daring to move or even attack. With a sudden cry the two that were reaching for her are gone and in their place is an elf. Zivini still has her blades out, she isn’t about to trust anyone, not after what she has seen. 

“Come child, I am Solas. I will not harm you, where is your clan?” Solas is brown from travel in the sun, his head bald and his eyes brown. He is also a mage which makes him double suspect in her eyes. “Come with me if you want to live, that rift is not closed and those monsters are not going to stop hunting you.” Solas offers his hand and Zivini looks at the hand offered and decides to trust. Sheathing her blades she steps out of the hole and follows him. 

“Where are we going?” Zivini finally asks as they have been walking for a while now.

“Haven, my name is Solas who are you?” Solas answers stopping to look at his traveling companion. She’s an elf, Dalish by her markings young not more than a teenager and with her dark blonde hair tamed into a braid to fall down her back to her waist. 

“I am Zivini, of the Rothsa clan. I thank you for the save.” Zivini answers hand to brow in formal greeting. 

“I feel the magic in you but you did not use it against those shades, why?” Solas asks still walking beside her. 

“Templars want to control me and mages want to recruit me, seems better to hide behind steel and stay away from both.” Zivini answers with a smile. 

“Where is your clan?” Solas asks quietly as they walk through Haven. 

“Dead mostly, we were separated with the holes in the sky. I am unsure if I am the only one alive or not.” Zivini quietly replies.

“Stay with me Zivini, we will get you settled here.” Solas confides as they enter the Chantry. This Chantry is a solid structure of stone with a wide arch and beautiful stained glass windows depicting the story of Andraste. Solas drops his things in a room and Zivini hangs onto hers which has him smiling. “Let’s get some food and you can tell me about life with the Dalish.” He leads her to a tent outside of the Chantry that has long tables at it and plenty of people eating. 

Cullen is starving and he has way too much to do but if he doesn’t eat soon he is afraid his temper is going to snap and that will not be a good thing. “Ah Cullen, it is good to see you grab some food and join us please.” Solas catches Cullen as he passes and Cullen nods getting his food and sitting down beside the mage. “May I present?” 

“Neria? It can’t be.” Cullen interrupts looking at Zivini. It’s a punch to the gut, the slow twist of a knife long buried in his heart. 

“Ser Cullen? Fancy meeting you here, Neria was my mother which you know.” Zivini is smiling at Cullen and he shakes his head as he sees those gray lavender eyes and the golden hair a few shades darker than the mother. Her face has the tattoo marking her as Dalish in the form of a tree etched in shimmering ink across her brow with swirls that flow down her cheeks. He hasn’t seen her since she was with Hawke and Fenris as a child.

“It seems you are already acquainted.” Solas says smiling slightly.

“Ser Cullen traveled with my mother during the blight of Ferelden.” Zivini supplies eating another mouthful of stew and smiling. 

“Zev?” Cullen asks quietly and Zivini shakes her head no. 

“He was supposed to be at the Conclave, I have no idea what’s happened or if he is okay.” Zivini draws a quick steadying breath and Cullen puts his hand out to her which Zivini automatically links her fingers through. Cullen does not cast on her though merely offers the gesture as support. Being a Templar his abilities to neutralize her magic if needed is appreciated. 

“Zivini is the daughter of the Hero of Ferelden. She’s been raised by the Dalish.” Cullen offers and Solas smiles wonders who Zev is. 

“Twas fate that brought me to rescue you then Zivini, there are not many details about you in the stories about the blight.” Solas admits and Zivini nods. 

“That is a tale I am not allowed to tell Solas, perhaps get to know me better and I might but it is not something I give up upon first meeting.” Zivini offers a smile to take the sting out of the words. 

“Now you have the makings of a storyteller kiddo.” A voice says and Zivini turns to see a blonde dwarf with a crossbow on his back. “Varric Tethras, who are you?” He introduces himself. 

“Hawke told me about you, she trusts you.” Zivini smiles at the dwarf’s surprise. 

“Okay Curly, who is she?” Varric asks and Cullen smiles now. 

“Her eyes don’t give her away?” Cullen counters and Varric looks again and then the biggest smile Cullen has ever seen on the dwarf’s face spreads. Anyone who’s read the tale of the hero knows of the famous lavender and smoke gray eyes. 

“Zivini, darling daughter of the Hero of Ferelden, you must be 15 or so now right? If you’re ever willing to sit down and tell me your tale I would be thrilled.” Varric says with a wink. 

“I will be 16 in three days you are correct Varric, Cullen would be the one who could tell you my tale or Hawke. Have you seen Fenris lately?” Zivini asks and Varric nods his head. 

“I have, he is hunting the Tevinter Slavers he is still Broody and scary as hell.” Varric adds with a wink. “Going to hang around here with us?” Varric asks and Cullen nods his head. 

“Here is the safest place for her and with her magic she will be a great boon to the Inquisition.” Cullen determines and then gets up. “Come with me Zivini, let’s get you introduced to Cassandra and Leliana and get you someplace to sleep.” 

“Cullen, I can take care of myself I am not my mother.” Zivini is bristling at the high handed manner, at Cullen’s take charge when she didn’t ask and gets up. 

“Don’t Zivini; let me keep you safe please.” Cullen doesn’t touch her, knows it will be a mistake by instinct but does stand in front of her. 

“I will concede to your wishes for the moment Cullen, but do not take this as surrender. I will not let you or anyone else put me in chains.” Zivini walks to the door. 

“Yep, definitely Neria’s daughter, I am not sure if I am supposed to be thanking the Maker or cursing him.” Cullen says to Varric as the dwarf is laughing at the exchange. 

“At least we know he has a sense of humor.” Varric offers and Cullen leaves to follow Zivini. 

“Cullen, Cassandra and Josephine are looking for you; they are in the war room.” A scout offers and Cullen nods and heads there with Zivini. 

“There you are Commander, who is this?” Cassandra asks and sees Zivini next to him. 

“Cassandra Pentaghast and Josephine Montilyet, this is Zivini Tellas, daughter of the hero of Ferelden Neria Tellas.” Cullen says watching both women. 

“I thought she was with the Dalish.” Cassandra is curious walking to Zivini and Cassandra smiles as the Elvin child doesn’t cower or hide but stands firm. 

“My clan was here for the Conclave when the hole happened, most of them were killed. Solas found me and brought me here.” Zivini answers. 

“Your mother’s magic would be most welcome in these dark times; I wonder do you share her talents?” Cassandra asks assessing the elf noticing the staff on her back but the blades at her sides. 

“I do share her magic; I am a 7th level gray mage.” Zivini offers and Josephine shakes her black curls at that. 

“What does that mean?” Josephine’s accent is Antivan and Zivini clamps down on the urge to speak her father’s language with another.

“It means she is a 7th level Creation mage with at least a level 5 minor in entropy. Though with her mother who she is and the magic zinging through her I’d wager she is a level 7 in both. Has your magic settled?” Cullen asks narrowing his eyes. 

“Sorta, I do not have my mother’s control issues. I am not a primal just very good at healing.” Zivini doesn’t speak about her entropy, they will find out that if needed. 

“Then we can certainly use your help with the wounded.” Cassandra says in dismissal. Short black hair circles a face that is all angles. There is a scar on her left cheek that actually makes her beautiful. Cassandra is a true warrior woman and Zivini likes her instantly.

Cullen catches Zivini later leads her into his office and shuts the door. “Are you okay? I know you need to protect him how do you want to play this? Most know I traveled with your mother, some will speculate I am your father it’s been a rumor fanned to flames on more than one occasion.” 

“Let people think what they will. I have always been closed mouth on who he is and I always will be, I have been raised to protect him for both of our sakes.” Cullen nods smiles as Zivini looks at the maps shows her where they are on the map starts to teach her how to read them.


	2. Herald

Climbing must get away from the spiders. It’s hazy here and her hand burns, there is a bright light standing at the top of the steps she is scrambling up and there is a portal behind her. As she reaches for the portal there is a bright light and she is crawling on hands and knees out of it. Men surround her and she confirms none of them have horns and passes out. 

Hours, days she wakes up to find her hands bound and the tingling on her left hand has exploded into burning. There are men surrounding her but they all put their weapons up when two women walk into the door. One has the symbol of the Chantry on her breastplate; her hair is brown and short. She carries a shield and a blade. Second woman is lither and lean, graceful where the other one stomps. Herah keeps her eyes on the second one who stops in front of her while the other one goes behind her. 

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now?” It’s a Nevarran accent all long ls and nasal this from the one behind her as Herah keeps her eyes on the redhead in front of her. “The conclave is destroyed; everyone who attended is dead except for you.”

Herah snaps her head to look at the Nevarran who has circled to her shoulder at this her heart is in her mouth. “What do you mean everyone is dead?”

Nevarran grabs her hand instead of answering and demands, “Explain this.” 

“I can’t” Herah replies.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Nevarran releases her roughly, redhead is still not speaking.

“I don’t know what it is or how it got there.” Herah is reeling from the news of the deaths. 

“You’re lying!” Nevarran is shaking her and redhead steps in stopping her. 

“We need her Cassandra.” Redhead says and Herah recognizes the fancy musical tilt of Orlesian accent. 

“Whatever you think I did, I’m innocent.” Herah is done being rough handled.

“Do you remember what happened? How this began?” redhead asks Cassandra now in the background.

“I remember running, things chasing me and then a woman.” Herah answers frowning slightly at the holes in her mind she’d like to itch her horns leans forward slightly and does. 

“A woman?” Redhead is very interested now.

“She reached out to me but then,” Herah shakes her head and Cassandra steps between her and the redhead. 

“Go to the forward camp Leliana. I will take her to the rift.” Cassandra is glancing over her shoulder at Herah and then walks towards her undoing the metal bar constraints. Rope is used instead and Herah sighs at this as well. 

“What did happen?” Herah asks and Cassandra shakes her head no.

“It will be easier to show you.” Cassandra helps her up looking way up at Herah who towers over her. Herah follows Cassandra through the building to the outside and shields her eyes from the light. Looking up Herah’s eyes are drawn to the huge green swirling of clouds and the green funnel below it in the sky. 

“We call it the breach; it’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows with each passing hour.” Cassandra says keeping a hand on Herah. “It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

“An explosion can do that?” Herah asks not struggling and Cassandra walks away slightly looking over her shoulder. 

“This one did and unless we act the breach may grow until it swallows the world.” As she says this the breach grows and Herah’s hand explodes in pain causing her to hit her knees. “Each time the breach expands your mark spreads and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.” 

“You say I may be the key but to do what?” Herah asks not standing up yet and Cassandra is kneeling as well. 

“Closing the breach, whether that is possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance however and yours.” 

“You tell me this mark is killing me and you still think I would do this to myself?” Herah looks at Cassandra incredulously. 

“Not intentionally, something clearly went wrong.” Cassandra answers.

“What if I am not responsible?” Herah is still smarting from the mark. 

“Someone is, and you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence, this is the only way.” 

“Fine, lead on oh mighty Cassandra.” Herah says and Cassandra smiles slightly as she helps Herah up. As they walk towards the breach there are villagers and soldiers that watch them pass and all are cursing Herah and making rude gestures at her. 

Herah looks to Cassandra for explanation, “They have already decided your guilt, and they need it. The people of Haven mourn our most holy Divine Justinia head of the Chantry since the conclave was her idea. It was a chance for peace between mages and Templars she brought their leaders together and now they are dead. It does not help you are Qunari.”Herah doesn’t correct Cassandra; there is plenty of time for that later. Herah and Cassandra keep moving and approach a gate that is opened for them the guards casting dirty looks as Cassandra follows Herah. “We lash out, like the sky but we must think beyond ourselves as she did until the breach is sealed.” 

When they are through the gates Cassandra pulls a dagger and approaches Herah, Herah tenses but settles as Cassandra grabs her hands and cuts the bindings. “There will be a trial, I can promise no more. Come it is not far.” Cassandra turns away as Herah shakes her wrists out and touches her horns, making sure they are still intact and unharmed. 

“Where are you taking me?” Herah asks looking at the retreating back of Cassandra. 

“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach.” Cassandra says and indicates Herah to precede her. Herah does and Cassandra tells the guards to open the next gate as they cross the bridge. Following the road there is another bridge and as they cross this one a flare from the breach throws a green something from it and takes out the bridge. Herah and Cassandra are sent falling down the embankment to the frozen river below the bridge. 

More green meteors turn into demons and Cassandra is between Herah and the demons. Herah is looking for daggers, swords, anything with a blade and sees the body of a soldier nearby with two swords. Grabbing the blades Herah jumps into the fray taking out one of the shades and another of the demons as Cassandra finishes hers. Done Cassandra walks over to Herah her sword still drawn. “Drop your weapons.” 

“If you are going to lead me through a demon infested valley, you’ll have to trust me.” Herah is not dropping the blades.

“Give me one reason to trust you.” Cassandra is not about to let the woman near her back with blades drawn. 

“Because my life is on the line too.” Herah turns and approaches the soldier and unstraps the sheaths for the swords irritated they will likely fit her badly. 

“You are right, I cannot protect you and you are coming willingly.” Cassandra puts up her blade and helps Herah get the straps adjusted to put the blades into them. It takes a couple of tries for Herah to get used to grabbing these blades over her shoulders and she misses her own. “Your blades are at Haven and if you live through this I will give them back to you.” Herah nods her thanks as they head farther down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Following the road they deal with more demons and shades and Herah slides behind Cassandra’s targets and keeps the warrior’s back clear of surprise attacks. “There is the group we are looking for.” Cassandra says as they approach some ruins and see a group fighting more wraiths and shades. 

There is a shimmering transparent green thing behind the group and as Herah approaches an Elvin mage walks up and grabs her hand pointing it at the rift. “Quickly before more come through.” Holding her hand to the rift Herah grits her teeth against the pain as the mark flares and the rift starts to close with a channel of energy going between the rift and her hand. 

Once it’s closed Herah yanks her hand from the mage and looks at him. “What did you do?” 

“I did nothing, the credit is yours.” Mage offers her a twist of his lips in a sly smile and Herah flares her nostrils at his scent. 

“I closed that thing but how?” Herah asks instead she will need to explore the mage later. 

“Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also places that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach’s wake and it seems I was correct.” Mage says staying in front of Herah and noticing her putting herself between him and Cassandra as the warrior comes close. 

“Meaning it could close the breach itself.” Cassandra says and Herah catches herself allowing Cassandra closer to the mage. 

“Possibly, it seems you hold the key to our salvation.” Solas says bowing slightly and looking at Herah with that same smile on his lips. 

“Good to know, here I thought we would be hip deep in demons forever.” A dwarf says as he adjusts his gloves. He has a crossbow on his back that is very impressive. “Varric Tethras, rouge, storyteller and occasional unwelcome Tagalog.” Herah takes the offered hand and smiles at the dwarf. He’s blonde with an impressive amount of chest hair on display and is comfortable in his leather pirate jacket and unbuttoned doublet. 

“Nice crossbow.” Herah says eyeing the weapon appreciatively. 

“Isn’t she, Bianca and I have been through a lot together.” Varric runs a hand over the crossbow’s handle fondly. 

“You named your crossbow Bianca?” Herah smiles at this cannot wait to get her weapons back from Cassandra. 

“Of course and she will be great company in the valley.” Varric winks at Cassandra as he says this and Cassandra walks closer to Varric. 

“Absolutely not, your help has been appreciated but,”

“Have you been in the valley lately Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore, you need me,” Varric interrupts smiling at Cassandra who walks away throwing her hands up in the air in disgust and resignation. 

“My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” Solas is the Elvin mage and Herah smiles at him. 

“He means I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.” Varric says crossing his arms and shaking his head. 

“Then I owe you my thanks, I am Herah Adaar, Qunari mercenary of the Iron Claws.” Herah says politely. 

“Thank me if we manage to close the breach without killing you in the process. Cassandra you should know the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is no mage indeed I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.” Solas   
walks closer to Herah who tips her head to Solas and sniffs again. “We need to talk about this but not here and not now.” Solas whispers to Herah and she nods. 

“We need to get to the forward camp quickly.” Cassandra says and they move out. Herah reaches out and pulls Solas closer to her and then looks at her hand on his shoulder in surprise. When they cross more shades a couple of them greater Solas casts a barrier around them all which Herah is thankful for when a rage demon comes up. Herah is keeping herself between Solas and danger and is trying to figure out what is going on. 

“What did you do to me?” Herah hisses at Solas and he shakes his head no as Cassandra tilts her head as if listening. Herah closes another rift with her hand and they finally get to the forward camp.


	4. -Pomp and Trying to Kill-

Leliana is waiting for them at the forward camp and Cassandra leads them to a table with a man bending over it. He has a headdress on marking him as a priest of the Chantry and Herah tries to not roll her eyes at the man. 

“You made it, Chancellor Rodrick this is,” Leliana tries to introduce but is interrupted.

“I know who she is. As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” Rodrick says and Herah sneers at him. He is an old man, age spots cover his hands and face and though his back is straight Herah thinks of a snake when she looks at him. 

“Order me? You are a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat!” Cassandra approaches him angrily though her blade is not out yet. 

“You are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry?” Rodrick answers tautly.

“We serve the most holy chancellor as you well know.” Leliana says smoothly not intimidated by this man at all. 

“Justinia is dead; we must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter!” Rodrick holds his hands up seeming to push Leliana and her arguments away. “Call a retreat Seeker, our position here is hopeless.” Rodrick says as Cassandra approaches the table. 

“We can stop this before it’s too late.” Cassandra says banging her fist on the table rattling papers and ink pots. 

“How? You won’t survive to reach the temple even with all your soldiers.” Rodrick catches an ink pot as it rattles and a few papers.

“We must get to the temple it is the quickest route.” Cassandra presses. 

“But not the safest, our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountain.” Leliana says tracing a finger in the sky showing the route up the mountain behind them. 

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky.” Cassandra shakes her head no. 

“Listen to me; abandon this now before more lives are lost!” Rodrick clasps his hands as if in prayer. As he finishes the breach pulses and so does Herah’s hand causing her to gasp in pain and Solas to go pale. 

“How do you think we should proceed?” Cassandra asks Herah and she sighs weighing the options. 

“I say we charge. I won’t survive long enough for your trial at this point so whatever happens happens now.” Herah is looking at Cassandra as she says this and Leliana shakes her head in disappointment. 

“Leliana bring everyone from the valley, let’s get this done.” Cassandra says and Herah waits for the group to form up. 

“So how long have you known Solas?” Varric asks and Herah turns her attention to the dwarf. ‘

“When he introduced himself.” Herah says warily. 

“The way you too act you would think you have known each other far longer.” Varric looks at Solas with Herah noticing the mage knows exactly where Herah is and stays within reach of her. 

As they move into the valley and close another rift Solas walks closer to Herah. “It seems you are getting more proficient with that and managing the pain.” 

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift well done.” He’s in plate with an impressive ruff of fur that reminds Herah of a lion around the collar. Blonde with brown eyes Herah is impressed with the human male as he comes closer to them. 

“Do not congratulate me Commander Cullen. This is the prisoner’s doing.” Cassandra walks to the man smiling. 

“Is it? I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.” Cullen says looking up at Herah; she stands 6ft 6 inches tall and towers over most of the humans. Cullen stands in at 6’2 while Cassandra is normal human female range of 5’5. 

“You’re not the only one hoping that.” Herah answers politely. 

“We’ll see soon enough, the way to the temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.” Cullen says to Cassandra pointing the way through the valley. 

“Then we best move, Commander give us time.” Cassandra answers and Cullen backs away from her. 

“Maker watches over you, for all of our sake.” Is his parting statement as he puts on his helm and pulls the mask down the face of a lion.


	5. -Big Rift-

As they get closer to the temple they see the bodies, charred and burned some falling apart as the wind licks at them. It is a sobering walk for them all and Herah is looking through the remains for her team, any of her group to survive. When they get to the grand hall and the balcony looking over the remains of the temple Herah notices a giant green crystal that changes form and expands. It is very far above their head and Herah is looking at it with worry. 

“The breach is a very long way up.” Varric says looking around in appreciation. 

“You’re here, thank the maker!” Leliana comes towards them. 

“Leliana have your men take up positions around the temple.” Cassandra says indicating with a hand where she needs them to be. “This is your chance to end this, are you ready?” Cassandra asks Herah and she nods. 

“I’m not even sure how to start getting up to that thing.” Herah says looking up at the crystal and the breach. 

“No, this rift was the first and it must be the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal the breach.” Solas says keeping his distance from her. 

“Then let’s find a way down and be careful.” Cassandra commands looking at the temple and indicating a way down.

As they move through the temple there are giant crystals of pulsing red and Varric keeps the group far away from it. “Do you see the red lyrium Seeker?” Varric asks moving past it carefully. 

“Yes, I see it Varric.” Cassandra snaps distractedly as she navigates some fallen stairs. 

“But what is it DOING here?” Varric asks patiently. Cassandra shrugs and Varric continues, “Whatever you do don’t touch it.” He pulls Herah’s hand away from it and pushes her to keep moving. 

“Now is the hour of our arrival bring the sacrifice forward.” A voice booms and Cassandra looks at the rest of them making sure they are hearing the voice as well.

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra asks and it’s Solas who answers, “Perhaps the creator of the breach, echos of what happened here.” 

“Someone help me!” A female voice says and Cassandra stops nearly causing Herah to run her over. 

“What’s going on here?” Herah’s voice echos out as they reach the bottom of the temple. 

“That was your voice, most holy called out to you but,” Cassandra is cut off by a vision of something and the divine being held by her arms glowing magic holding her still. 

“What is going on here?” Herah watches herself say the words and come into the scene. 

“Run while you can, you must warn them.” Justinia says and the figure looks at Herah and she cannot see his face. 

“We have an intruder, kill her now.” Voice booms out and then there is a bright flash of green that makes all of them shield their eyes. 

“You were there, who attacked and the divine is she was this vision what are we seeing?” Cassandra spins Herah around by her shoulder. 

“I don’t remember.” Herah is shaking her head no. 

“Echoes of what happened here; the fade bleeds into this place.” Solas is walking closer and Herah yanks out of Cassandra’s hands to get to him. “This rift is not sealed but it is closed, albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.” Solas has his back to the rift and Herah wants to yank him to her and is fighting the urge. 

“That means demons, stand ready!” Cassandra orders and the soldiers clang their weapons to indicate they are ready. Herah uses the mark and is not prepared for the demon that comes out. 

“Pride demon we need to strip its defenses, use the mark on the rift and see if you can disrupt it.” Solas says as he casts barrier on the group and starts to sling spells. Herah does as told, and it works for a short time making the demon vulnerable to their hits. More come through and Herah is working her blades through them and keeping an eye on the rift to keep the demon stunned and vulnerable. Finally the demon is down and Herah uses her mark on the rift one last time and it closes, the green beam traveling up and away from the ground. It is not sealed but the beam is gone. As the beam hits the top of the sky there is a loud boom and Herah is knocked unconscious.


	6. -Anashira-

Herah wakes on a bed that is too short for her in a strange room. Sitting up she startles an elf with blonde hair and lavender gray eyes. 

“Oh, good you’re awake! Welcome to the land of the living again, I am Zivini Tellas and you are back in Haven my lady. Solas says the breach and your hand have both stabilized. It’s all anyone has been talking about for the past three days.” Zivini approaches Herah and hands her some water and broth which Herah takes gratefully and enjoys. 

“I suppose a trial happens now.” Herah says bitterly and Zivini smiles at that.

“I don’t know anything about a trial only that you are supposed to see Cassandra when you wake up at once.” Zivini winks as she says this and Herah laughs. “Your weapons and armor are in the crate at the foot of the bed there, your swords are beautiful.” Zivini points to the chest and shuffles some papers on a desk. 

“Mind helping me into them and where is Cassandra?” Herah asks finishing the broth and opening the chest to run fingers over her weapons. 

Zivini’s nimble fingers work over the armor as she helps Herah into it and she smiles as Herah checks the blades for nicks and damage before sliding them home onto her back and waist. She has two swords with leather wrapped handles and then a two-hander that rides between them it’s an interesting set up on her back and Zivini is envious. Short swords serve as daggers on Herah’s belt and her lock pick set is secured as well. “Cassandra and the rest are in the Chantry, Solas is just outside this room I am surprised he isn’t in here now.” Zivini doesn’t miss the interest in Herah’s eyes at the mention of Solas.

“Get him please.” Herah asks and Zivini opens the door and does a two note whistle like a bird and Solas is there. 

“I will leave you two and not mention you are awake yet, do not forget to see Cassandra and the others straight away.” Zivini winks at Herah and nods at Solas who closes the door behind Zivini and leans against it not sure where to go from here. 

“What is going on between us? Why is it paramount that I keep you safe?” Herah asks even as she is looking at Solas to make sure he is not injured. 

“Elves call it Anashira, humans call it Champion I have no idea if the Qunari even acknowledge its existence.” Solas says crossing to Herah and linking hands with her. 

“I need a better explanation than that Solas, I don’t know you and I am not human or Elvin.” Herah says keeping their hands linked comforted by the contact. It is not sexual; there is no interest to bed him only to keep him safe at all costs. 

“It is a promise made between two souls that they will find each other and protect each other at all costs in this life and the next. You are my protector, my light and my soul.” 

“You are my sanity, my savior and my guide.” Herah responds looking at Solas surprised as she says it “No one can know they will use us against each other.” Herah continues placing her forehead against Solas who is surprised but accepts it. 

“This is a Qunari thing, used as greeting and reassurance though I am not Qunari though they would call me Vashoth.” Herah says rubbing her head against his and laughing as Solas braces a hand on her face and then sits back so he can touch her horns. 

“They are beautiful.” Solas is tracing the horns as they spiral up and back from her head though don’t go past her skull. They end in points that Herah has attached metal spikes to. 

“I have no feeling in them and they continually grow. They were cut off at one point though that was many years ago. If you rub just here it is soothing to me.” Herah takes Solas’s fingers and rubs where the horns attach to her head sighing as he rubs where she indicates. “How did a Qunari female become Anashira to an Elvin mage?” Herah asks leaning back to break the contact with Solas. 

“I am not sure, it is rare even between elves and I have never heard of it being between two different species.” Solas frowns slightly and Herah shakes her head in puzzlement as well. “I agree with not telling anyone as well, you have become important and I do not wish to be so.” 

“Then I will endeavor to keep you safe without tipping my hand to those who do not need to know.” Herah says and Solas nods and waits for her to leave before he does later trying to figure out this latest development.


	7. -All Hail the Herald-

Herah walks out of the building and there is a line of people on either side of the path at attention with their right hand over their breast and Herah is not sure how to deal with this. She does not look back to see if Solas is following her, knows he will be safe for the moment and she needs to concentrate on getting to the Chantry. Line of people goes all the way to the entrance of aforementioned building. 

“That’s her, the Herald of Andraste. They say when she stepped out of the fade that Andraste herself was behind her.” Someone says and it is a recurring theme as Herah enters the Chantry more apprehensive than anything.   
Approaching the big door in the back of the Chantry Herah can hear Rodrick his voice carrying through the door, “Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by whoever becomes Divine!” Herah walks in glaring at Rodrick even as he points at Herah, “Chain her, I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.” Cassandra and Leliana are there, Leliana has her hands crossed and Cassandra is studying a book in front of her both look at Herah as she enters. 

“Disregard that and leave us.” Cassandra barks and the soldiers following Herah salute and leave. 

“You walk a dangerous line Seeker.” Rodrick accuses Cassandra looking at her with hatred. 

“The breach is stable but it is still a threat, I will not ignore it.” Cassandra is in his face and Rodrick steps back. 

“I did everything I could to close the breach, it almost killed me.” Herah crosses her arms as she admits this she does not like the snake.

“Yet you live, a convenient result, insofar as you’re concerned.” Rodrick steps towards Herah and she looks down at the man, sometimes being the tallest in the room is fun. 

“Have a care, chancellor. The breach is not the only threat we face.” Cassandra grits out threateningly. 

“Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave. Someone most holy did not expect.” Leliana joins them on Herah’s side of the table. “Perhaps they died with the others, or have allies who yet live.” 

“I am a suspect?” Rodrick’s disdain at the possibility is comical. 

“You and many others.” Leliana confirms nodding her head as she says it. 

“But not the prisoner?” Rodrick shakes his head no. 

“I heard the voices in the temple. The divine called on her for help.” Cassandra confides and Herah nods. 

“So her survival, that thing on her hand is all a coincidence?” Rodrick crosses his arms in frustration and disgust. 

“Providence, the maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.” Cassandra says waving one hand at Herah. 

“I am not a chosen one, if that is what others believe fine but I will never accept the Maker.” Herah frowns and shakes her head no. 

“Followers of the Qun then are you a heathen?” Rodrick demands and Herah shakes her head no. 

“I am not Qunari; I am what they call Vashoth. I was born outside of the Qun and have never followed it. Those that did believe and left are Tal-Vashoth. I won’t start now, but if you want to believe the Maker and Andraste set me on this path than have at it.” Herah is flat in her denial of the Maker but Leliana smiles slightly at her words they can use this. 

“The breach is still open and your mark is the only thing we have capable of closing it.” Leliana says and Rodrick uncrosses his arms and takes a step towards Leliana. 

“This is not for you to decide.” Rodrick wants control and the three women in front of him are more than suited to deny it to him. 

Cassandra slams a book with the eye of the Chantry on it pierced with a sword. “You know what this is Chancellor?” Cassandra asks sweetly. “A writ from the divine, granting us the authority to act as of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” Cassandra walks closer to Rodrick and he retreats as she continues. “We will close the breach, we will find those responsible and we will restore order with or without your approval.” Rather than say anything Rodrick leaves and Herah looks at the other two women.

“This is the Divine’s directive, rebuild the inquisition of old and find those who will stand against the chaos.” Leliana says walking to the book and placing her hand on it. “We aren’t ready we have no leader, no numbers and now no Chantry support.” 

“But we have no choice; we must act now with you at our side.” Cassandra says looking at Herah. 

“If you are truly trying to restore order,” Herah is skeptical. 

“That is the plan.” Leliana says. 

“Help us fix this before it is too late.” Cassandra offers her hand to Herah and she takes it gently in her own. 

“Then I will help you.” Herah says quietly looking at the book. 

Next few days are a flurry of activity as messages go out and the numbers flood in of people wanting to join the Inquisition. Herah tries to stay low and is thankful her intimidating appearance gives most people pause. 

“Does it hurt?” Cassandra asks one day as they head to the war room to meet the rest of the advisers. 

“Not really, it seems to be stable for the moment.” Herah says clenching the hand they are talking about. 

“Solas thinks we can close the breach provided we give the mark enough power.” Cassandra says continuing their walk. 

“So we are powering up something we barely understand, lovely.” Herah replies and Cassandra smiles at the sarcastic tone. 

“You will need that sense of humor Herald, now let’s meet the rest of your advisers shall we?” Cassandra opens the door and Herah notes Cullen and Leliana are there along with a dark haired dark skinned beauty of a woman dressed in very fine clothing. She   
looks out of place among the other who all have armor on including Herah. “You have already met Commander Cullen who leads our forces. This is Lady Josephine Montilyet our ambassador and chief diplomat.” 

“I’ve heard much, it’s a pleasure to meet you at last.” Josephine says and Herah figures the accent to be Antivan and is immediately smitten with the woman. 

“Of course you know sister Leliana.” Cassandra continues. 

“My position requires a certain amount of discretion.” Leliana starts to say but is interrupted.

“She is our spymaster.” Cassandra smiles as she says this. 

“Tactfully put as always Cassandra.” Leliana rolls her eyes at the warrior though smiles as well. 

“A pleasure all.” Herah says inclining her head slightly. 

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the breach for good.” Cassandra indicates the map in front of them and Herah notices it covers the entire table. 

“Which means we need to approach the rebel mages for help.” Leliana indicates and Cullen shakes his head no. 

“I still disagree; the Templars could serve just as well.” Cullen is adamant in this and Herah is intrigued. 

“We need power Commander enough magic poured into that mark,” Cassandra clenches her fist and Herah is hearing an old argument. 

“Might destroy us all Templars could suppress the breach weaken it so,” Cullen interrupts.

“Pure speculation.” Leliana interrupts Cullen. 

“I was a Templar; I know what they are capable of.” Cullen sighs as he says this affronted Leliana would question his abilities.

“Unfortunately neither group will speak to us yet.” Josephine says ending the argument effectively and Herah smiles at the woman. “The Chantry has denounced the inquisition and you specifically.” Josephine points with the quill of her pen at Herah smiling secretively. 

“They still think I am guilty.” Herah is resigned to this. 

“That is not the entirety of it any longer. Some are calling you the Herald of Andraste and that frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy and we heretics for harboring you.” Josephine finishes with a sour look on her face that just makes her more attractive to Herah. 

“Chancellor Rodrick’s doing no doubt.” Cassandra spits out and Herah lifts an eyebrow at Cassandra in a look of well there’s a surprise not. 

“Either way it limits our options we cannot approach either the Templars or the mages for help.” Josephine says evenly. 

“Will the Chantry attack us?” Herah looks to Cullen for the answer. 

“With what they have only words at their disposal now.” Cullen dismisses the worry. 

“Yet they may bury us with them.” Josephine says and Herah smiles at the pun. 

“There is something you can do; there is a Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle who has asked to speak with you directly. She is not far and knows those involved much better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.” Herah nods assent. “You will find her tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near RedCliffe” Leliana continues pointing at the location on the map. Herah sees there are other markers on the map and spends the next few hours going over them and how she can help. Done with that she heads back to her room and smiles when she sees Solas has brought her dinner and they eat in companionable silence.


	8. -Scouts and Mothers-

Herah, Varric, Solas, Cassandra and Zivini head out the next day to the Hinterlands. Solas and Zivini banter back and forth in Elvin and Herah admires the teen’s lithe grace. 

“What is she?” Herah finally asks Varric when she sees the staff but the matching short swords on Zivini’s belt. 

“She is a Mage actually, creation and entropy with a strong affinity to blades courtesy of her father, bets say it’s Cullen.” Herah indicates for Varric to go on. “Her mother is the Hero of Ferelden Neria Tellas.” 

“That is the Hero of Ferelden’s daughter? I heard the rumors, interesting though her blade style lends itself to the Crows there are a few other styles in there as well.” Herah is impressed though notices Zivini doesn’t readily use her magic as they close a rift on the way to meet Scout Harding.   
Scout Harding is a Dwarven woman that is red of hair and freckled. Capable with the bow on her back and the blade on her thigh she salutes Herah and dives right into the report. “We came to secure horses from Redcliffe’s old horse master. I grew up here and people always said that Dennet’s herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. But with the mage-Templar fighting getting worse we couldn’t get to Dennet maker only knows if he is still alive.” Harding points to the farm on the map and then moves to another point. “Mother Giselle is at the crossroads helping wounded refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say that the war’s spreading there too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people but they won’t be able to hold out very long.” Harding finishes the report and Herah nods.   
Herah’s group decides to get to the crossroads first. Mother Giselle is a pious and an interesting woman to know. Greeting Herah she asks pointed questions Herah is surprised to hear herself answer and eventually Giselle agrees to help the Inquisition if Herah can settle the region. Herah smiles and sets off to kick some Templar and Mage ass. 

“There is a mage stronghold here and a Templar one here.” Cassandra points to the map and Herah nods and heads to the Mages first. 

“Zivini, why don’t you use your magic more?” Herah asks as they walk along and Zivini glances at Herah but doesn’t answer immediately. 

“Since the world has gone crazy, mages want to use me to fuel their spells and Templars want to throw me in the circle or hurt me so I use my blades and keep my magic hidden. It still comes out on occasion usually when I’m not concentrating on it.” Ziv says indicating the field of flowers behind her that just sprouted up where she walks. 

“The land celebrates your passing Little Keeper.” Solas says smiling as he walks with them. 

“I know and I get it, I am awesome and making the forests healthy but the world doesn’t have to keep pointing me out to those that would use me to hurt it or kill me for it either.” Zivini wraps her arms around herself and the land withers until Solas places a hand on her arm calling her out of her revelry and Zivini heals it with a wave of her hand. 

Mage stronghold is an interesting term for the cave they actually find though the wards give Solas and Zivini a bit of trouble until Cassandra uses her Templar training to dissolve them. Magic is everywhere and Herah is using her blades to carve a path through the mages to the leader a man by the name of Thoas. When Cassandra stabs him he tells them where they can find the other mages and the rest of the mages are cleaned out as well. Loot is a catch of magical items Solas takes to go through as they head to the next strong hold. 

“You have an affinity for magical items?” Herah asks and Solas nods. 

“I walk the fade and use items of power to recall the memories, you can learn a lot in the fade.” Solas says handing Herah a ring that buzzes as it touches her skin and giving her the ability to fade from sight of a short time. 

Templar stronghold is a stand of trees which Zivini asks to hold the Templars and they are happy to oblige making this group much easier to deal with. Solas hands Cassandra a shield that is far better than the one she carries and some runes which Solas has Herah put in her pack. “Dagna should be able to put those in your weapons if you like.” Solas says indicating the runes and Herah nods. She’s dealt with runes before and has one on her two-hander. 

Done with Templar and Mages the group leads Giselle and any who want to follow to Haven knowing they won’t be able to get to the RedCliffe farm just yet. Harding is disappointed but understands and leaves Herah alone.


	9. -Hell No-

“Herah, there is someone to see you in the war room. Potential ally but he insists on speaking with the Herald.” Cassandra finds her training with two swords the dummy in front of her thoroughly destroyed. 

“Okay, let’s go talk to this potential ally.” Herah returns the practice swords to their racks and picks up her big blade. 

“Is the smith going to be able to make the changes you want to your blades?” Cassandra asks eyeing the big blade that rides on Herah’s shoulder. 

“Yes, I should have the boys back by tomorrow. I miss them, not that this one isn’t find but I prefer my two blades.” Herah says stroking the handle over her shoulder. Her big blade is as long as Cassandra is tall and glows with various runes down its side. 

When they enter the Chantry Cassandra takes a moment to kneel and pray. Herah waits patiently and they proceed to the war room. Cullen is inside speaking to the guest about various movements; Josephine is there as is Leliana. Cassandra walks into the room in front of Herah but she still has a clear view of the Qunari male with his arms crossed. He is taller than her by several inches; his black horns go straight out of his head to the sides. He is a dusky bronze color and one of his eyes is covered in a patch. Herah sees the blade over his shoulder as well but he is Qunari and she stops dead without entering the room. 

“No.” Herah says and turns around and walks the other direction. Cassandra and Cullen both frown before Cassandra is running after Herah her shorter strides no match for the long legged Qunari. 

“Herah? Stop!” Cassandra catches her arm and Herah grabs Cassandra and shoves her against the wall. “Herah, talk to me what is wrong? He is a potential ally he has men that will fight with us.” It’s as if Herah’s worst nightmare has come true as her eyes go wide and she trembles. 

“No, we will not work with them I will not explain why. Get him and his men out of here immediately.” Herah drops Cassandra and turns to leave again. Cassandra rubs her throat where she was grabbed and heads back to the war room. 

“The Herald does not wish to work with your group Bull, my apologies.” Cassandra says and Josephine is sputtering and Bull tunes it all out as his eyes linger on the door. He had smelled the fear, the terror and it’s piqued his curiosity. 

“We don’t have to work with the Herald directly Seeker. We can do whatever needs to be done without direct contact, so long as me and the men get paid we aren’t picky.” Bull tries to soothe the two human females. Cullen nods his appreciation as Josephine and Cassandra do too. 

“That will have to work, Herah is not known to change her mind once made up but she shouldn’t have a problem with you helping us,” Cassandra states looking at Leliana for conformation of the plan.

“I will see if she will talk to me about it.” Leliana says and Bull shakes his head no. 

“My advice is to leave it alone. Her reaction to me was personal, those conversations can be dangerous.” Bull says and Leliana frowns at the man. 

Herah is not sure whose plan it had been to fight out in the open on the sand but that person is going to be in severe pain if they live through this. There are arrows in the sky, spells everywhere and Herah has ducked and dodged more blades than she ever wishes to again. Suddenly there are more men and Herah groans until she realizes the new group is taking out the ones trying to kill her. With the new groups help they are done with the assault shortly and Varric is off to loot. Cassandra puts her blade up looking around and then curses. Herah follows the woman’s gaze and tenses. Herah only sees Bull; there are no other Qunari male which has her relaxing a little. She can kill one male; it’s when there are groups that she truly gets nervous. Herah does not put up her blade though which makes Bull smile. 

“Have the men finish looting, check for injuries and break out the casks.” Bull commands and his second in command nods and leaves to complete the tasks. 

“Herah, we are okay. No injuries.” Solas walks to her and Herah nods to the mage and still does not put up her blade. 

Bull walks closer to Herah and notices she automatically puts herself in front of Solas. So that is the one she cares about, that is the one she wants to protect above the others. 

“I am The Iron Bull of the Bull’s Chargers. This lot that follows me around and occasionally saves my ass. We’ve meet before though I don’t think introductions were finished.” Bull says offering his hand. Herah looks at the hand, looks at the group behind him and puts her blade up and takes the offered hand. 

“Herah, Supposed Herald of Andraste, and formally of the Iron Claws.” Herah releases his hand and keeps hers on her short blade on her hip. Yeah she’s not dropping her guard around him and he needs to figure out why. 

“Seeker, we’ve cleared out the Templars as requested in the foot hills were on our way back to Haven when we ran across you and your group.” Bull indicates moving past Herah to talk to Cassandra. Herah keeps her eyes on Bull at all times and Varric notices it. 

“Herah, why don’t we go get some wood and get camp set up. Close enough to dark to not want to move and we could all use a rest after that excitement.” Varric steps into her line of sight or it would be if he was tall enough. Herah looks down at him and nods. 

“Solas? Want to come with us or help set up the tents?” Herah asks approaching the mage. Solas shakes his head at her. 

“I will get the tents set up; I think it’s my turn to cook so if you could bag something fresh it would be appreciated,” Solas smiles and Herah nods.

Varric and Herah walk quietly through the woods her carrying back a goat while he has the firewood. “Want to talk about it?” Varric finally asks and is not surprised when Herah shakes her head no. They walk in silence a bit longer and Herah finally speaks. 

“I don’t like the men of my race; for all they spout the Qun they are no better than street thugs. I do not trust them and I never will.” 

“That may be but Bull may be different, he seems like a decent sort. Let’s see how it goes, you might find you like him. Don’t growl at me Herah, all I am saying is give him a chance.” Varric would have his hands up in surrender if they weren’t full of firewood. 

“If he snores I am putting a blade through him.” Herah finally says with a slight smile in her voice. 

“I’ll even hold him down for you.” Varric replies as they get back to the group.


	10. -Agreement of Sorts-

Herah is trying to keep a straight face and the ridiculousness out of her voice when she asks Varric what they are doing again. “We need to escort the Druffalo back to his herd. It won’t take that long.” 

“If we do this they will give us horses?” Herah confirms and Varric nods. “By far the strangest request we have gotten so far but if it will get us horses than herders we are.” They head out with Solas tracking the Druffalo and Herah helping with some of it. When they see the Druffalo surrounded by wolves they are instantly in action and Herah remembers Druffalo will run them all over. “Solas, keep the Druffalo calm but stay out of its way if it charges.” Solas nods and calms the beast as they kill the rest of the wolves. Once it is done Herah approaches the Druffalo and give it a cube Master Dennet had given them. Druffalo falls in step behind Herah and they manage to get it home with little incident. 

“Horses are in the barn, should have at least one that can fit you Herald though not sure about the other Qunari. Might have to go up to the high pasture and grab that bunch.” Master Dennet says eyeing Bull. Bull had agreed to come with them to deal with some of the rifts and left his men in Haven to rest. Varric suspects Bull wants to see if he can get Herah to stop pointing weapons at him all the time. It’s a foolish endeavor if he is honest. Bull has been traveling with them for days and Herah has yet to put her blade up in his presence or even say more than a few words to the man. 

“Where is the high pasture? We will bring those down if you prefer.” Herah asks and Dennet shows them the spot on their map. 

“It’s a two day journey on foot, path is clearly marked. Take Bron with you and get them down here. Whichever ones you don’t want to ride you can take back to Haven with you. I’ll set up a delivery schedule as I can manage it with the others. I do not want these horses in the hands of bandits so I will want an armed escort for them.” Dennet says and Herah nods. 

Bron gets his horse and Herah puts Varric and Solas on horses as well. Bull and her walk behind the horses in silence until Bull can’t stand it. 

“You are protective over Solas, why?” Bull finally asks and Herah looks at him and smiles. 

“He is our healer, without him we would be in a world of hurt. Though he is a mage his offensive spells leave much to be desired. He is in turns our most valuable and most vulnerable member of our group so I keep him close and safe.” 

“Varric?” Bull asks curious what she will say about the dwarf. 

“Slickest salesman I have ever met and damn good with that cross bow when he shuts his mouth long enough to fire it. He’s kind of the glue that keeps this little band together and not killing each other,” Herah answers keeping an eye on Solas and Varric on the horses. 

“What about you? I’ve never seen a warrior so proficient with so many weapons.” Bull tries a compliment wonders if that will get her to put the short sword she currently caries up, it doesn’t.

“I work with whatever weapons I can get my hands on at the time I need it. My main weapons are my two swords the boys as I like to call them. Then there is my big blade Marty and of course my short sword and dagger. I have more but those are the ones you need to worry about right now.”   
Herah snaps her teeth at Bull and he smiles at the challenge. 

“No worries Herah, I have no intention of challenging or attacking you in any way. I like traveling with you even if you always have a weapon drawn on me.” 

Rather than put the weapon away like he hoped Herah moves quickly between the horses to take up a position on Solas’s right which is why she got attacked by the bear and the horse didn’t. Horses are squealing and Herah is dodging flailing hooves along with claws as the bear barrels over her. Solas stays aboard somehow and Bron manages to grab it’s reins and pull it back away from Herah and the bear. There is no scream of pain as her side is laid open with its claws or even a flicker of acknowledgment when it clamps its teeth on her arm. Herah merely shoves the short sword into its head and kills it. Bull manages to move the bear off of her and she extracts her arm from its teeth. 

“Looks like Bear stew for the trip. I’ll tend to the bear and horses get her patched up.” Bron says and moves off with the horses to find a good place to camp. Herah gets to her feet and clenches her teeth at the pain in arm and side but moves off to clean it by the stream they have been walking near. Solas follows her along with Bull figuring he is going to have to hold her down while Solas patches her up. Varric helps Bron with the horses knowing he does not wish to be near Herah when she is in pain and armed. Herah finds a rock and kneels down to wash the blood and brain matter off her sword first before allowing Solas near her injuries. Satisfied her blade is clean she looks at Solas and then notices Bull. 

“I do not require your assistance Bull.” 

“Solas might when he is trying to stitch you up.” Bull comments and Herah raises an eyebrow at that. 

“He has stitched me before with no incident, this will be the same.” Herah cleans the wounds with water and stripping out of her armor to her tunic. When she lifts the tunic so Solas can look at what he is working with both men wince at the wound. Herah ties her tunic out of the way and waits for Solas to start working on it. 

“Arm or side first?” Herah asks bringing both mens' eyes back to her face. 

“Arm, Bull hold that on her side so we can get it to stop bleeding so freely.” Solas hands some bandages to Bull and Herah snatches them away. “Herah, if you hold the bandages on your side while I am working on your arm it won’t work. Please let Bull help, keep your blade if you are so inclined.” 

Herah hands the bandages to Bull who puts them on her side. He is facing away from her knowing it will make her more comfortable and it does. He feels her relax almost immediately and glances at her to make sure she hasn’t passed out. When he feels her tense up again and fear radiating off her he turns away again. It takes a few moments for Solas to finish cleaning and casting heals to close the wounds on her arm. “Shouldn’t scar too badly now for your side which is going to hurt and I apologize in advance.” It should prepare her for the sting as he slathers cleaning agents on it but it’s not as Herah grits her teeth and looks away. When he is done they head back to the camp gathering firewood on the way. 

“Ah woman after my own heart that brings firewood to the cook even when she is injured.” Bron says and Herah smiles at the man. Bron is dark and swarthy for a human and Bull is utterly jealous the man can approach Herah without her having her blades out. When they settle down for the night Bull and Varric are on first watch. Bull is going to figure out what happened to Herah to have her so jumpy around him. Surely the dwarf knows or at least can give him some clues on this rag tag group called the Inquisition. 

“I got nothing for you Bull, don’t even ask.” Varric says and Bull laughs at that. 

“I am that see through huh?” Bull says and Varric nods. 

“When it comes to her yes, which I get since she is of your race and it’s probably been a while since you have seen one. But I know about as much about Herah as you do which isn’t even enough to make her a believable character in my book.” Varric cleans Bianca as he speaks and Bull is cleaning his blade as well. The spot they picked to camp is a little valley surrounded with rocks which they use to keep the horses contained. It is lush and green and Varric is surprised at just how peaceful it is considering there are holes in the sky and the world is tearing itself apart. 

“I haven’t seen a female of my race in about 5 years, last time I was in Orlais actually. Females just aren’t that many outside of Par-Vollen and Saharan She is Vashoth though not Qunari which makes it even more of a surprise. I know the group she named, was run by an Elvin male named Gerin. Only saw the group once and it had a male Qunari with them but not her.” 

“I was sitting in the back. You wouldn’t have seen me Bull not unless I wanted you to. As for the male Qunari, that was Maraas.” Herah says sitting next to Varric. 

“You need rest.” Varric says and Herah shakes her head no. 

“He was your mate?” Bull asks curious. 

Herah places a hand on her neck and smiles. “No. Just a very good friend I had been with them for many years, as far as I know they were all killed at the Conclave. Just like everyone else.” 

“Since you are up I am going to bed, no sense in me missing my beauty sleep.” Varric says and leaves to his bedroll. 

“Trouble sleeping?” Bull asks and Herah nods to his surprise. 

“If I don’t dream of that damn fade I am dreaming of other nightmares. Sleep is never my friend and with this mark on my hand it just seems to elude me more and more.” Herah says and then adds. “You should get some sleep Bull we have a long day of horse wrangling and rift closing ahead of us.” Bull shakes his head no and they sit through the rest of the watch in silence. When Herah finally does lay back down to sleep she notices Bull has moves his bedroll close to hers. “What are you doing?” Herah asks and Bull shrugs. 

“Maybe I will keep the bad dreams at bay.” 

Next day is a very long day of getting the rifts closed and Herah is exhausted when they get to the high pasture. “Rest up folks, we’ll wrangle with these in the morning. That big black one there Bull, that one is for you. She’s a right bitch but she’s the only one we have big enough to hold you.” Bron says and then points to a chestnut grooming a smaller bay horse. “Chestnut is yours Herah, sweet little mare that’s just old enough to appreciate a saddle. She won’t spook and is easy to teach. These are Ferelden Forders or war mounts as they like to call them. Alistair has the black mare’s full brother, he’s not as cantankerous. Not sure where Bitch’s temperament came from but we’re not breeding her because of it. Varric if you like that little bay you are welcome to him same for you Solas.” Group nods and settle down to sleep. 

Herah is thrashing in her sleep and trying to get away from the monsters in the fade when she feels herself being pulled against a huge chest. “Easy Herah, it’s okay you are safe.” Bull says and Solas is bending over her pressing a hand to her head. 

“Fade dream again, this one torments her so but it’s still better than the other ones.” Solas says humming quietly to soothe her. Bull strokes her back and hums as well which instantly has her humming as well. “What is that?” Solas asks quietly. “It’s how we calm each other it’s a natural response to a threat though why she is humming back I am not sure.” Bull says whispering. “Because you are agitated,” Herah says sitting up and looking at them both. “I am not.” Bull says sharper than he means to and shuts his mouth with a snap. 

“Please don’t get up, you are done with your shift and it’s still hours before sunrise and you need your sleep.” Solas says and Herah sighs and lays back down on Bull. 

“Hum.” Herah demands and Bull does. Bull could kiss the mage as Herah settles back down with him hand on chest to feel the hum vibrate through her hand.


	11. -Ride the Bull-

“I get the hints Boss; you want to ride the Bull. But I am not sure you know what that exactly means.” Bull is in her room, his bulk huge sitting on the bed regarding her. 

“If I do?” Herah is tentative, curious and aroused. 

He's up and to her, his hand catching hers pushing her body against the wall, her hands are trapped in his above her head. 

“Then we can play.” Bull kisses her carefully, keeps her pinned when she would struggle backs away when she brings a knee up her body turning away from him in blind panic. Releasing her Bull watches as Herah realizes what she's done puts her hands out in front of her is out of the room in a flash of red hair. “Not the expected result, what the hell happened to you Herah?” Bull leaves quickly headed back to his tent with the Chargers sits and tries to figure out how he read her so wrong.   
When he'd first met her she'd kept a blade pulled on him, was nervous as a filly but that had been overcome with time and him proving she could count on him. They had even flirted with each other since the Druffalo mission so why now had she run out of here when he had offered what he thought she needed. “Chief?” Krem asks watching as Bull does a deep thought process of elimination. 

“Herah has flirted with me right?” Bull asks absently wondering what is going on wondering if his training has slipped that much. 

“Yes, though I'd handle that one with care. Something happened in her past and she's never let it go, tears at her.” Krem says it quietly regarding Bull. 

Herah is sitting on the table hands raised as Solas is binding her ribs when Bull walks in. He had come to ask her about their next move when he sees the light playing off bite marks. Herah’s neck and shoulders are covered in them and Bull lets out the breath he was holding when he starts to see spots. All of his theories of why she would keep him at arm's length are shattered when he sees those marks, no woman should have that many.

“What happened to you?” Bull asks and Herah turns and looks at him for a moment and then turns away. 

“Not your concern Bull.” She bites and a slow burn settles in Bull’s stomach at the words. 

“Solas, give us a minute? I can finish that.” Bull walks forward and Solas looks from Herah to Bull and then back at Herah. 

“We are not having that conversation.” Herah levels Bull a look. 

“Yes we are.” Bull growls now surprising himself.

“Then you are no better than they were.” Herah defends and that takes the sails right out of Bull but seeing Solas wrapping her ribs he shakes his head and finishes crossing to her.

“Solas, get out now.” Solas beats a hasty retreat and his handy work comes undone causing Herah to clap a hand over her now exposed breasts. Bite marks mar them as well and Bull is trying to find his calm among the rage that wants him to hit and smash. 

“How many times have you mated?” Bull asks quietly grabbing the wrap and re-rolling the bandage up. 

“Would you believe me if I told you none?” Herah is refusing to look at him and continues. “When you are a woman in a sea of men they get lonely. With my skill as a warrior they all wanted to claim me. So they did.” 

“That is why you didn’t want my group. You thought I led a group of Qunari.” Bull is not daring to touch her. He needs the rest of this story, he needs something to work with. 

“No offense but I have had my fill of Qunari men.” Herah finally looks at him tears in her emerald eyes. 

“What if I promise to bite only when you do?” Bull traces the scar on her cheek and then leans down and kisses her lightly. Herah smells her arousal, knows Bull smells it as well as she answers the kiss and pulls him between her legs. Her hands on his waist as his are resting on her thighs as he deepens the kiss and breaks it to chase a tongue only from her ear to her shoulder. Bull standing over her she is suddenly afraid and pushes him away her breath coming out fast and shallow. She’s pulled her legs up and retreated to the other end of the table her hand is holding a dagger out at him. 

“Easy Herah, let’s not undo all the work we’ve done to get to this.” Bull steps back hands up in surrender. Herah uses the other hand to check herself for bites and seems to calm down when she doesn’t find any. 

“Talk to me Herah, what went wrong?” Bull doesn’t walk towards her he doesn’t want to scare her. He is humming automatically trying to calm her. 

“I, we can’t right now. There is too much to get done, I can’t take the time right now.” Herah is humming as well and cursing at herself for the natural response. 

“Then why do you have the dagger?” Bull eyes the weapon again. It’s not her favorite weapon but she’s damn deadly with it. 

“In case my words didn’t work.” Herah is sheathing the knife. 

“I would never hurt you Herah, if you just want to have sex and walk way that is fine, how much or little of this you have is up to you.” Bull indicates himself with his hand. Herah tilts her head at the prospect. 

“I will consider your proposal.” Herah finally says and motions him forward. “You said you would wrap my ribs, let’s start with that.” 

“Having me cover up what I desperately want to worship is cruel.” Bull is starting at her waist and wrapping up. Herah chuckles at that and Bull is happy. “I did not mean to alarm you.” Bull admits after she is wrapped up helping her get dressed again and put her weapons back on. 

“I know what you offer Bull; you offer me a chance to release what's built up but that means trust something I have never done. I am tempted, so tempted but I can't do that. If I led you on, it was my feeble attempts at trying to get better to accept, you know how attracted I am to you even now after that and I still would love to.” Bull kisses her, his hands are on the table on either side of her it is not a demanding kiss it's one that only asks if this feels good. Herah answers, moaning low claws clenched into fists then placed over his hands turning her head slightly to deepen the kiss is pleased when he moans as well. 

Finally Herah pulls back nips at Bull's chin playfully smiling when he answers with a rumble before pulling back placing his forehead on hers. “Katoh, it means stop in Qunlat if either of us use it we stop whatever we are doing. Let me help you Herah, let me heal you.” Bull says this seductively his hand cupping her face waiting for her to say something. When she nods he lets out the breath he was not aware he was holding. 

Herah keeps running Bull’s proposal through her head in the next few weeks to the point she is distracted as Cullen comes at her with blade and shield and he manages to send her sprawling losing one of her blades in the process. “Herah pay attention. That is the third time I have caught you with my shield today. What is going on with you?” Cullen puts the blade up and offers to help Herah up. 

“Think you can hold the fort down while I disappear for a few days?” Herah asks and Cullen frowns and then nods. 

“Yes, we can if you need a break. You’ve been going too long and I get it if you want to step back for a bit just don’t go where we can’t find you.” 

“I’ll take Bull with me; we’ll be at the Lake Camp.” Herah says and Cullen looks surprised but nods. 

Herah grabs her blades off the stand and puts them on and heads to where Bull’s tent is. “Hey Bull, need you to come with me to the Lake Camp. We’ll be gone a few days so make arrangements with your group.” Herah then leaves a very confused Bull. 

“Boss?” Krem asks and Bull looks at him and shakes his head. 

“If she wants to go to the Lake Camp than to the Lake Camp I go, not sure what is going on up there but I am sure I’ll get more details from Varric on the way.” Second in Command nods and Bull grabs his gear and heads to the Chantry. Once inside the Chantry he sees Varric playing chess with Zivini and not looking like he is going anywhere anytime soon. 

“Headed somewhere Bull?” Varric asks and Bull walks over to them. 

“Lake Camp, though I thought you would be coming with us.” Bull is confused. 

“I can, if needed but Herah just came through here and didn’t say a word about going anywhere.” Varric is just as confused as Bull. 

“Let me get more details, I’m sure she’ll let you know if you are coming with us.” Bull moves Zivini's’ piece to win the game. 

“Hey no fair helping her, she beats me nearly every time!” Varric grouches as Bull waves over his shoulder. Herah is in her room packing when Bull gets there and leans on the door. He knows better than to enter her space without invite. 

“Who all is going to the Lake Camp?” Bull asks and Herah spins to see him and is surprised he is there. 

“Just you and I Bull, there is no need for the others to come.” Herah turns to finish packing. Bull closes his mouth on any other questions and follows Herah to the kitchens where she gets the foodstuffs for them. Lake Camp is only a half days ride from Haven and Bull knows the spot was chosen because it was close enough to deal with any threats and still give them privacy. When they get there Herah secures the horses in the pen and gets to the task of making sure the tent is clean and free of vermin. Bull checks the perimeter and gets firewood for a fire though doesn’t start one. Pulling lunch out he lets Herah know food is ready and she comes out and sits near him to eat though doesn’t converse or really say anything at all. 

“Herah? What are we doing out here?” Bull finally asks when Herah is not offering up any explanations or anything in conversation at all. 

“You couldn’t use a couple of days rest of Inquisition shit?” Herah asks sharper than she intended. 

“Yes but so could you and usually you don’t want company.” Bull reaches over to tip her chin to look at him. Herah looks at Bull and arousal hits her like a sledgehammer. Suddenly she launches herself at him and is kissing every part she can reach as he tries to fend her off a bit. “Easy Herah that is not normally how this goes.” She is straddling him and he has her hands above her head one in each of his. When he maneuvers both of her hands to one of his and cups her face she turns her face and bites. “Herah no please don’t.” Bull yanks his hand away before she can get a good bite and she is off him walking away. “Shit.” Bull is up and grabs her arm pulling her to him. “Stop crying, just slow down. You go from keeping a blade on me all the time to trying to claim me I need a minute here to figure out what you want.” Herah laughs at that wiping tear away. “Better now can we talk about this please actual conversation that doesn’t include wrestling?” Bull pulls her back to the camp and sits down on the log and pulls her into his lap. Herah sits rigidly and Bull hums trying to soothe them both. 

“I am taking you up on your offer.” Herah finally says looking at him. 

“Okay, got that from the attack and the now we are here. However why are you trying to bite me? Is that how you think this works?” Bull asks tracing the scar on her cheek and then moving his hand up to her horn to soothe her more. She bends down to give him better access and relaxes a bit. 

“Isn’t that how this works? You said you wanted me so now you claim me.” Herah is confused and the expression on her face is almost more than Bull can resist laughing at. 

“No, though that explains a lot. You’ve only ever been bitten and raped haven’t you? You’ve never actually had a relationship where the sex was consensual. I know you don’t like talking about it but I need to know what happened to you.” Bull continues to hum and rub her horn trying to get her to relax to talk to him when she is not as taut as a bowstring. 

Herah finally gets off his lap and pulls him with her as they head to the lake. She puts a blanket down and pulls him down behind her so they can watch the sunset. Settling herself in his arms on his chest Bull smiles at the position. There was a time when he couldn’t get near her back much less get her to lean back on him. “I ran away from home when I was 17, was tired of my parents and they had told me I was to marry soon. I wasn’t interested so I ran and joined a group of mercenaries I was decent with my great sword but not much else. When the blight hit my group was decimated by the darkspawn. Then I ran across a group of Tal-Vashoth. They were kind for a time but one of the males wanted me and then it became a competition. I declared I wanted to fight for myself and I was good for the first couple of rounds.” Herah stops there suddenly cold and leaning forward to wrap her arms around herself. Bull gets up and grabs a blanket needing the distance and the time to process what she is telling him. Time to breathe out the anger and deal with the fact there is nothing he can do to change this or make this better. Coming back he wraps the blanket around her and pulls her back against him feathering kisses into her hair and humming. She is humming as well and Bull chuckles at that. 

“You are in pain and you want to soothe me?” He traces her face with his fingers and kisses her. She is drowning and he is her rock to keep her safe. Eventually she turns away from him and he keeps her in his arms wouldn’t dare let her go now. 

“When I lost he took me there in front of them. They each had their turn and when it was done I was clapped in chains and drug behind them. There were 10 of them and that went on for months. Finally I managed to pick the locks on my chains and left. Sad part is I don’t remember all of their faces so I see them everywhere in every Qunari male I run across.” Herah is holding her hand to one of the bite marks and trying to get her balance back. 

“Tell me about that one.” Bull comments tracing the bite mark she is holding. 

“Maraas would play the mate part when necessary. This actually is one I received from before but it was the one spot I could tolerate Maraas to bite. Usually I would have him bite and the male would move on. When they didn’t either Maraas or I would take care of him. He would have liked you Bull.” 

“So other than your first experience you haven’t had any relations with anyone?” Bull asks one hand on her stomach gently going up and down. 

“No. Never been anyone I was that interested in until you. I know the humming means we could be mates Bull. I figured few days at the Lake Camp we claim each other and go back and get things done.” Bull laughs at that, shakes his head at Herah’s plan. “What it was a good plan, that way you get what you want and I get to shush my traitors mind about you and me.” 

“What do you want? Do you want a mate or are you just curious about sex without strings?” Bull asks as she is kneeling in front of him hand on his cheek and his thigh. He wants to kiss her, settles with tracing a finger along her lips while the other rests on her waist. 

“We both know the attraction is mutual Bull, why fight it?” Herah leans forward and kisses him teasing her tongue along his teeth until he opens and moans. He pushes her back on the blanket skimming a hand up her stomach to those breasts he hasn’t seen since he bound them. Her hands   
are on his chest stroking gently as she explores him. When he settles between her legs he feels her tense and cupping her ass he pulls her into his lap instead having her wrap her legs around him but keeping his weight off of her. Sliding her shirt up he gives attention to both breasts that has her moaning and bucking against him. He realizes she isn't bucking against him she's fighting him, pins her now the test starts as she fights like a wild cat and realizes she isn't going to get free she stops glares at him. 

“Done?” Bull asks Herah nods, he releases her studies her. “I am not going to hurt you but I won't let you hurt me either. Trust Herah, it goes both ways.” 

“I want this, I want you.” Herah is pissed at herself at her body's limitations. 

“I know.” This is said as a purr as he leans closer to her sniffs her fingers running through her hair takes a hand and nibbles on her fingers takes one in sucks gently reaches for her stops when she tenses waits for her to move to him. When she does it to kiss him hands on shoulders pushing   
him back on the blanket he puts hand on waist keeps a hand on her throat as she moves to trace kisses on his neck and chest explores him with lips and fingers. When she moves to his pants she looks to him for permission he stops her for a moment making her look at him. “Katoh, it means stop if I either of us say it we stop. Understood?” Herah nods, her fingers are trembling and he is instantly sitting up cupping her face places his forehead on hers shakes his head no. “You're not ready for this Herah, Katoh.” 

Herah is up and away her movements jerky and pissed off Bull lets her work her issues out gets up and gathers the blankets folding them walking to the tent and putting them inside sees there are two beds in the tent pulls the mattresses off both of them placing them in the middle making it one big bed done with that task he takes his oil and rags for his armor and weapons heads out to the fire. Herah's already lit it is working on dinner smiles slightly at him. Bull nods and Herah serves him his food on her knees and Bull frowns but doesn't say anything. “What's wrong you don't like it?” Herah asks and Bull shakes his head. 

“It's fine, but you are on your knees.” Bull says and Herah looks down and stands up cursing softly. “Old habits die hard Herah, do it if you like but our companions will comment on it. They will not like you playing the sub to me.” Herah doesn't say anything though merely eats her food in silence and then grabs the dishes to be done. When she is they sit and each clean their armor and their weapons, its companionable silence only broken by the scrape of metal or armor. 

“Bed?” Herah asks and Bull nods douses the fire watches Herah go in as he tends to the horses gives her enough time to settle into the bed. Sure she is ready to sleep Bull comes in smiles when he sees Herah pull her dagger. 

“Good to know you sleep armed.” Bull pulls boots off lays down and Herah snuggles against him kisses him causes him to pull her on top of him thrusts up against her causing her to moan. He moans louder when he realizes she only has her top on. “Oh now this is a nice surprise.” Bull traces fingers circles her nub with his thumb as he thrusts runs a hand from waist to breast gasps as Herah traces her claws on his sides. “Easy or I will bind you.” Bull growls a warning grabs her hands when she does it again. “Herah.” 

When she snaps her teeth at him in challenge Bull sits up maintains his hold on her hands as he keeps them on her sides. “Do not challenge me Herah, you will never win. This is not a power play, if you want rough I will play but it will not end well you aren't ready for that.” Herah takes a deep breath leans forward and nips under Bull's chin. It's a show of submission, it’s not what he wants but he'll take it as he kisses her releases one of her hands as she places it on his chest he's not going to lay back again slips his hand between them pushes her nub again deepens the kiss when she gasps takes her other hand places it on his horn she places the other on his horn as well. 

As her body flushes Bull slips a finger in feels her stiffen then moan is happy as her body picks up the rhythm feels her body skirts the edge she is so close. Bull places his hand on the back of her neck slips another finger in bends her back gently traces teeth and then lips on her breast. “Come for me.” Herah does and Bull places her back on the bed keeps thrusting lays next to her as her body climbs again even as she takes her hands off his horns undoes his pants. Herah reaches tentatively for his cock and he moans into her mouth when she rubs it gently. Pleased by his reaction she tries another stroke and he slows his fingers down to her speed as she explores him. Gentle strokes become stronger and faster as she enjoys the power of controlling the speed. 

“Can I taste you?” Herah asks and Bull nods. It’s the only thing he can do at this point so close to orgasm and she sits up and leans over and replaces her hand with her mouth. Bull nearly loses it when she takes him fully in one stroke. 

“Easy Herah, unless you want me to finish there have a little mercy.” Bull manages to say as she grabs him with one hand and uses her other to gently squeeze his balls. Bull pulls her to him having her sit on his face and continuing his assault on her as she continues to take him in her mouth. “Herah, please.” Bull is begging as his control is at its limit. Herah lets go with a pop and turns around and kisses him deeply and straddles him. 

“Wanted to do this since the first time I saw you.” Herah rocks back and forth allowing his erection to tease her bundle. Bull lifts her and fits her on him managing to have enough sense to not push her all the way down. “Ouch.” Herah says and Bull lifts her and she sets herself back on more carefully and keeps moving. “Oh this feels amazing thank you Bull.” Bull keeps hands on her waist setting a slow pace to help him breathe some control again. 

“All you Herah, however fast or slow you want. This is your ride enjoy it.” Bull is smiling as she experiments with what feels good to her. When she is moving faster she pulls him up close and Bull kisses her as they both come keeping their mouths busy and away from the biting. Done Bull places his forehead on hers trying to gain control of his breathing again. When he finally does he lays back on the bed. “Please let whoever needs to know the mighty Iron Bull was felled by amazing sex with the Herald” Herah chuckles at that and lays down on top of him exhausted as well. 

Herah gets off him after a time and goes to clean up and Bull does as well. She goes to her pack and pulls a potion and drinks it. Bull notices what it is and nods his head. “You prepared.” 

“Of course, you know I prepare for everything.” Herah finishes the potion and putting the empty bottle in another part of her pack. When she heads back to the bed Bull follows her and she snuggles into him causing him to sigh in contentment. Sleep finds them eventually though her dreams have her thrashing again. “No, let me go let go let go.” Herah is out of his arms and out of the tent in a moment. Bull debates following her and finally does when it looks like she is not coming back in. She is sitting on one of the logs near the fire pit a blanket pulled around her shoulders as her knees are pulled up and her arms are wrapped around herself. Watching him she waits until he sits by her before she gets up and paces for a few minutes and then sits. “This was a mistake; I shouldn't have done this to you. I can't, we can't I'm sorry.” Herah walks back into the tent and quickly gets dressed. Bull doesn't move from where he is sitting on the log pants undone huge erection more than willing to do what is needed. 

“Herah.” Bull says when she is walking off. “Don't Herah, we can do this.” Bull strokes himself and knows Herah is watching him do it and licks her lips unconsciously. “Come to me, come for me.” Bull purrs and pulls her to him kissing her. She straddles him automatically and wraps a hand around him making him moan as well. “Take these off, I want a rule no pants while we are here.” Bull pulls at her pants and Herah nods and steps out of them and then straddling him again. Both of them moan in satisfaction as she rides him. 

“You like this position.” Herah uses her hands to push off his thighs when they are both satisfied. 

“I do, it lets you control what you want to happen and I get to enjoy your gorgeous face as it enjoys every single thrust.” Bull kisses her again and keeps her close. Herah leans up and kisses him deeply and he is moaning as he breaks the kiss and traces kisses down her throat and feels her shiver and a fresh wave of arousal hits her and he traces his teeth over the spot that caused it before he can catch himself. Herah submits automatically to the teeth and sits her body as close to his as possible exposing her throat more so he can have a clean bite. She is humming and the vibrations send his body into auto pilot as he hums as well tracing teeth over the spot again. Bull stops though, feels the tremors of fear under the submission and steps back and away from her. “No. Parshaara Herah I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me.” 

“Qunari female in full arousal will do that to you.” Herah places a hand on his face and putting her forehead to his. “Not sure if it would be wise to tie yourself to me either, I am the Herald and I have a thing in my hand that is killing me. It's stable for the moment but Solas fears the more I use it the more it takes from me. I am not sure if when we get to the end of this if I will even be alive.” Herah turns away. 

“When this is over I will go back to what I did before or be rich enough to finally stop.” Bull smiles at Herah and then he realizes what she said. “Wait you might die because of this damn thing?” He grabs her left hand where the mark is and Herah nods. “No I will not allow that to happen. You will not leave me because of this.” Bull is holding her by her hair and pulls her close and kisses her deeply. “Mine, you are mine.” Bull releases her and Herah shakes her head and smiles at him. 

“Bull, you are beginning to sound a lot like a Qunari claiming his mate.” Herah crosses her arms; she is not wearing pants though she still has her tunic on. Bull is standing in his pants though they are undone. Bull shakes his head and walks over to the lake and splashes water on his face. Herah goes back into the tent and lays down for some sleep. Eventually Bull comes in and lays down as well pulling Herah into his arms and smiling at the fact she smells like him. 

Morning brings Herah up and cooking as Bull comes out of the tent. Bull smiles as he sees Herah still pant-less cooking. “Want some? I am a half decent cook when I am hungry enough.” When she is done Bull pulls her to the lake and strips out of his boots and pants and wades in. 

“Care for a swim?” Is barely out of his mouth before Herah is in the water and splashing him, he roars at her as he chases her across the water and then grabs her waist to pull her close to get her to stop and kisses her. That turns into a tussle in the water that has him placing her against a convenient boulder and in her shortly. Both of them are provoked from the water play and Herah is far more vocal and aggressive Bull answers and when she claws his back he answers with digging in his claws too as he picks up his tempo of thrusts. She is meeting him and runs her teeth across his neck and he keeps a hand on her throat. “No biting Herah, I am not going to claim you.” Herah doesn't answer, can't as another orgasm wracks her rendering any words she might say as noises. 

“Yes Bull, claim me. We can work out any differences we have on the way. Besides I might not even live until the end of this and I want to be claimed by someone who actually cares about me just once.” 

“No.” Bull places his forehead on hers, keeps her locked against him and sheathes himself inside her. “I am not going to claim you Herah, not now not yet. Let's give us a minute to adjust to this.” Bull keeps a hand on her horn, keeps her where she cannot bite him fights as he wants to as well.

“I accept this Bull, I want this and I want you.” Herah is gasping as her body shatters around him again enjoys the rasp of his teeth as he kisses her allowing himself release as well. When it is over Herah lifts her head. 

“You okay?” Bull asks and Herah faces him and kisses him nodding as he keeps her cradled. 

“I am fine Bull, happy even actually. Let's get cleaned up and then I am hungry again how about you?” Herah ducks under the water making her way to the shore. It's almost sundown when one of the horses nickers and Herah is shoved into the tent with a stay put. She dresses and puts her blades on not bothering with her armor. 

“Good, you are still here. Where is Herah?” It's Cullen and Herah curses softly. 

“Resting, Cullen I need you to leave. We will come back shortly but we cannot come back right now.” Bull is trying to keep Cullen away and Herah knows Cullen is not going to understand and is probably going to think the worst. 

“Bull, why can't I see Herah? Are you injured has she been injured?” Cullen gets off his horse and Bull growls and backs up. 

“Cullen, you need to get back on your horse and leave.” Bull orders and Varric chimes in. 

“Where is Herah Bull, we need more information than you telling us to leave. There is a rift between here and Haven and Herah needs to close it.” Varric admits and Herah sighs. 

“Bull and I will take care of the rift Varric, you need to leave.” Herah steps out of the tent she is sore but not injured.

“Dammit you are injured.” Cullen walks towards her and Bull is between them. Herah has grabbed Bull's weapon keeping him from using it on Cullen. Varric sees her movements and then looks at Bull and his mind slowly puts the two together. 

“Cullen, Bull can take care of Herah and the rift we need to leave now. I think we have tested Bull's patience enough for one lifetime.” Varric moves his horse up a bit. 

“Herah is injured; we need to get her to the healer. I do not understand why you do not want me near her Bull.” Cullen is insistent and Herah gives him credit for not backing down from an enemy twice his size.

“Cullen, get on that damn horse and get the hell out of here now. I will not repeat myself and will offer explanations when I get back. I assure you Bull can tend my injuries just fine. Now Go!” Herah dares not approach Cullen stays where she is behind Bull. Cullen finally gets on his horse and he and Varric leave. Which now gives her an irritated Bull to calm and she releases his weapon. 

“Don’t grab my weapon Herah don’t make it where I can’t defend you.” Bull puts his weapon back against the tent pole. He grabs her and then lets her go as he realizes what he wants to do. Shaking his head he walks over to the fire pit and makes a fire. Anything to keep his hands busy from what they want to do, they that want to grab and dominate. 

“Bull, I appreciate the fight but it’s not going to stop until you get what you want. Come to me.” Herah walks to him and sinks to her knees and takes him out of the confines of his pants and licks. She continues to lick and suck and pull at him until he is moaning and holding her by her horns and she takes him deeper humming and Bull finally pulls her up and kisses her. She pulls him into the tent and pushes him back on the bed and gets on immediately. 

“Herah, we both know you weren’t ready for me, don’t hurt yourself for me I get no joy out of your pain.” Bull bites out even as she grits her teeth and begins to ride. She holds his hands as she rides and it’s a slow ride meant to soothe them both. However all it does is give Bull time to get irritated at Cullen for daring to say he wasn’t taking care of Herah that he couldn’t. 

“Hey!” Herah snaps when she feels the growling. “Here Bull, I am right here and you need to pay attention to me.” Bull frowns at her and then hears the growling and stops. “We will need to ride out tomorrow and take care of the rift, think we are ready to join civilized society or are you going to growl at all the men?” Herah asks stilling her movements to keep Bull’s attention. 

“Are you going to be growling at Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine?” Bull counters and laughs at the expression on Herah’s face. 

“I will have to master my jealously like you will. We will have to work through this.” Herah says finally and is surprised when Bull sits up and pulls her under him pulling her knees to her chest and smiling at her moan of pleasure. Herah is up with the sun taking a moment to bathe in the lake and get dressed. Bull is soon in the water and Herah is sorely tempted to get back in the water when she remembers there is a rift. Turning away she strips the bed and puts clean sheets into the chest at the bottom of the bed. Packing the sheets she has her weapons and the horses ready to go when Bull joins her.

“Close the Rift and then Haven?” Bull inquires and Herah nods. 

They are both a little more banged up than normal when they get Haven since it was only the two of them for that many demons, shades and terrors. They head to Solas first who winces at the black eye and cuts on Herah’s arm. Bull fared a bit better though he’s sporting a cut on his chest and a couple on his legs. 

“I’ll clean mine, get his tended to.” Herah walks over to the basin when Bull growls. 

“How was the vacation?” Solas asks as he tends Herah first knowing Bull won't let him tend his cuts until Herah's are done.

“Productive.” Herah winces at the burn of antiseptic. “Bull please stop growling at Solas, he’s healing me not making moves.” Herah throws a bandage at him and when Bull continues to growl Herah pulls her dagger. “Get behind me Solas, Bull is taking offense and needs to remember who is in charge here.” Solas complies quickly and Herah keeps the knife out and glares at Bull. “Settle down you big ox. We’ve already had this discussion. Owe Solas what are you doing back there?” Herah is looking over her shoulder at the healer. 

“You have a cut back here as well, figured I’d keep working while you hold off Bull.” Bull laughs at that and tries to settle himself down. 

“Bull and I are together now Solas to answer one of the 20,000 questions bouncing in that brain of yours. Bull come here please” Bull goes to her and she dips a cloth into the water Solas is using to clean her and starts to wash his chest and leg. 

“Hold still a sec Herah I need to put a couple stitches in this one back here.” Solas says stringing the needle and waiting for Herah to say she is ready. Herah grabs Bull’s hands and nods as Solas does the couple of stitches. When he is done she stretches a little to test the stretch of them and nods. “Okay big guy, you’re turn.” 

“Go ahead and check in with Cullen and them; he’s a bit more of a baby when it comes to pain than you are.” Solas laughs at Bull’s glower. 

“I need to check in with my men when this is done and I will join you in the war room.” Bull admits wincing when Solas puts the antiseptic on. 

“Why didn’t you want to address the war council with her?” Solas asks as he heals Bull. 

“Because I don’t want her to defer to me, she is the Herald I am with her. In our society she’d defer to me automatically and here that won’t work. She’s the boss, not me. I am trying to take this slow, she's not ready for a full mate and what that all means.” Bull really is a big baby when it comes to pain and curses long and low at a cut that wouldn’t have even had Herah noticing. 

“Do I need to treat her differently?” Solas asks and Bull thinks about this. 

“Not really though the other males will have to keep their hands to themselves you do need to tell me about the mark on her hand and if it really is killing her.” 

“It is I have found no way to stop or slow it either and I cannot predict how long she has. She has sworn to seal the rifts and I know she will but it will cost her everything.” Solas shakes his head the fear of losing Herah plain on his face. 

“Then we make sure she lives through this. “ Bull continues his cursing about being poked and prodded by elves that don’t even come up to his shoulder. 

“Herah, you are back. I take it the rift is closed?” Cassandra greets and Herah nods. 

“I know we need to close the rest of them in the Hinterlands and then we need to move where?” Herah asks looking at the map.

“Val Royeaux, you need to address the Chantry.” Leliana says and crosses her arms. 

“Okay I can do that though I am not sure it will help.” Herah shakes her head. 

“Did you get your injuries looked at?” Cullen asks and Herah nods. 

“We’ll ride out in the morning to seal with the rest of the rifts unless you think we need to go to Val Royeaux first?” Herah asks and Josephine jumps in at this. 

“Val Royeaux first, we need to get that over with.” 

“Okay. I’ll take Cassandra, Varric and Solas with me. Send Bull to the Storm Coast and see if he can clear out the bandits there and establish some camps. How many rifts are currently open in the Hinterlands?” Herah asks and Cullen answers, “4 though we have no idea of knowing if more will open.” 

“Okay well if Bull finishes at the Coast he can help me in the Hinterlands or vice versa, anything else?” Herah asks as Bull comes in and takes up his normal spot. 

“Do you want me to see if there is anyone interested in meeting you when you are in Orlais? It might be a good time to make connections and see if you can sway some to your side.” Josephine asks and Herah nods.

“Put a list together and let’s see what we can do in the three days we are there. I don’t want to be there longer than I have to be.” Herah says and everyone nods. “Bull, you and your men are headed to the Storm Coast; I need the bandits cleared out. I am headed to Val Royeaux and then back to Hinterlands. We’ll catch up with each other after that, I need camps established there as well and if there are refugees I need a place to put them. Can you get that done?” Herah asks and Bull nods frowning slightly. “Meeting adjourned.” They start to file out.

“Want to come inspect the troops with me?” Cullen asks and Herah shakes her head no.

“I need to talk to Varric and Solas and let them know we are headed out in the morning.” Cullen nods and leaves only Bull stays where he is and Herah closes the door after the rest are gone and faces him. 

“Going to Val Royeaux is a trap, a foolish gamble and you know it.” Bull is more furious he’s not going with her than anything else. 

“It needs to be done Bull, I will have Cassandra and Varric with me, and I am capable of taking care of myself. I am not changing my mind on this.” Herah walks towards him and crosses her arms and glares at him as well. “Besides I am coming into heat and I need to be away from you for that.” Herah cuts her gaze away from him for that admission. 

“I know which doesn’t soothe me any more than you walking into a trap does, let me come with you.” Bull kisses her softly and Herah shakes her head no.

“Go kill some bandits and I’ll see you soon.” Herah walks out. 

When he catches her hand and pulls her to her room after dinner Herah is more than willing to please him in bed. When she is dressed and he is still lounging Cullen comes in looking at his list until Herah orders him out. “Cullen, I will be out in a minute.” Herah is blushing furiously even as Bull lounges. 

“What oh, Maker’s breath.” Cullen is trying not to look as Josephine comes in as well speaking about the list she has and stops when she sees Bull. Adding to the comedy is Cassandra who strides in despite Cullen’s warning. 

“She is still awake and we have many things to go over.” Cassandra says and then glances at Bull and shakes her head. 

“Anyone else want to see?” Bull asks and Herah is dying of embarrassment. 

“I thought this was a temporary diversion.” Cassandra says and Herah shakes her head no.

“Bull and I are together. My rooms are his rooms now get out.” Herah stands up and the rest leave. 

“Since when was it okay to barge into your room?” Bull asks getting dressed. 

“It isn’t which is why I am amazed that many needed me suddenly. Relax if you want, I need to go deal with them.” Bull pulls her to him kissing her until she is calmer. 

“Now go deal with them, remember you need them to win this.” Herah looks up at him. 

“Josephine seemed utterly transfixed, I am not sure we need her.” 

“I am not sure how to come out ahead on that statement so I am going to be quiet.” Bull smiles and Herah laughs at that and walks out to find her advisers. They are with Varric in the mess hall and Herah weaves between the tables to them. Once all the details are figured out the others leave and it’s just Varric and her. 

“How did you know?” Herah asks and Varric looks at the fire. 

“I've seen love enough to know when it's staring me in the face. Just be careful, I know you've been hurt before and I am positive you'd rather not commit that far unless you are sure.” Varric smiles as he says this, toasts to her and Bull.

Bull approaches Leliana that night. “I need a favor and I need you to know this information.” Bull hands her the report waits as she reads it watches as Leliana's mouth opens in shock. 

“She was attacked? This explains much but what are your Ben-Hassrath contacts going to do?” Bull isn't surprised Leliana knows he is Ben-Hassrath, secret spies of the Qunari agency. “Does she know you are Ben-Hassrath? What are your intentions with her?” Leliana asks arms crossed in a mock pose of the one Bull has he’s slightly intimidated. 

“She does know I am Ben-Hassrath that was an interesting night and a few days after I thought maybe that was why I was still getting daggers pointed at me. This though, I know there have been others attacked like she has. I need their notes; I need more information from her. As for her and I? That is up to her.” Bull takes the report back refolds it into the tube it needs to be in. 

“What is the favor? You need this to get to Orlais?” Leliana takes the tube as Bull nods. “Done.”


	12. -Val Royeaux-

When Herah and group get off the boat to Orlais and walk to the city they are met by one of Leliana’s people. “Ware Herald, there is unrest in the city.” 

“Report back to Leliana about the unrest please, someone needs to know if we have made a mistake here.” Cassandra says ans the spy nods and leaves. 

As they enter the huge iron gates of Orlais Herah is surprised by the opulence of this country. Everyone wears masks to hide their faces and everyone is dressed like they are going to a fancy ball. Herah in her armor along with the rest of her companions looks very out of place. When they get to the Market square there is a platform set up with a cleric speaking, there is a Templar next to him. “Did the Templars return to the order?” Varric asks and Cassandra shakes her head no. 

“To my knowledge Lord Seeker Lucian has not returned to the fold, if possible we should see if we can get an audience with him,” Cassandra says as the cleric on the platform addresses the crowd. 

“Good people of Orlais, a grave misjustice has befallen our most highly order. Her most holy Reverence Justinia was murdered along with several other high members of the church. The culprit of that murder has gone long enough without answering for her crimes. Now as the murderer stands before you do not fear for what will happen for she will be brought to justice.” Cleric is pointing at Herah and Herah keeps her hands off her weapons. 

“Instead of throwing accusations why not help us defeat the real threat which is the hole in the sky that is dropping monsters on us hourly.” Cassandra says keeping a hand on her blade. 

“Ah, Lord Seeker Lucian thank you for joining us please take The Herald into custody.” Cleric says as a Templar comes into range. He has silver hair and flat blue eyes in a face that has seen better years. Lucian mounts the steps with his Templars and knocks the cleric out cold. 

“Gone are the days when we blindly followed the Chantry, we have given too much for such little reward. I do not see a Chantry worth following here, Templars will not protect this or any other Chantry. Move out Templars.” Lucian comes down the platform and stops in front of Herah. “Herald of Andraste, a Qunari who will surely whisper her own religion instead of glorifying the name that made her holy I should kill you where you stand. I will not though, reports are mixed about you Herald, until I have a clear understanding what you are you shall live.” Lucian leaves and Herah takes a shallow breath. 

“Anyone care for some shopping?” Varric asks breaking the tension and Herah nods. 

“Let’s talk to some of the shopkeepers; maybe some will be sympathetic to our cause.” Herah says and Cassandra nods. 

Shopping yields two shopkeepers willing to send food to the Inquisition, one with food and another with armor. As they are exiting the market there is a motion and Herah steps back and keeps Solas from stepping into the path of an arrow. Cassandra picks up the arrow and unrolls attached parchments. 

“It seems Friends of Red Jenny want to talk to us.” Cassandra says and Herah smiles. 

“I am betting it is probably a trap but sure why not.” Varric says and Herah smiles at that. 

“Excuse me; I have an invitation for you.” A courtier steps forward and Cassandra takes it.

“Lady Vivienne’s Salon tonight, that might be interesting.” Cassandra says and Herah sighs. Walking to the docks for the meeting with Red Jenny Herah lets out a forced breath as arousal hits her hard. Herah’s hands go to her blades as she looks around carefully. She can’t see them but her body is singing in joy at the thought of a male Qunari nearby.   
“Herah, you okay?” Varric asks when Herah puts Solas behind her closer to Cassandra and steps away from the group a bit. 

“We are being watched and not in the good way.” Herah says and stops as her body wants to go towards the scent of the males. 

“I assure you we are definitely watching in a good way.” A Qunari walks towards them and Herah is cursing the narrow alley they are in as another comes up from the other direction. Herah has her blades out and is glaring at the male. He has no markings which make him Tal-Vashoth or Mercenary. “You smell like him, before you go all asses kicking mode Bull told us to keep an eye on you.” 

“Prove it.” Herah says as he walks closer to her and growls. Herah’s hands go slack on her blades as he comes closer. She is screaming at her body to not give in but knows it won’t listen. 

“Cass, get Solas out of here now. Don’t question me just go.” Herah says and Cassandra stands her ground. Varric though, Varric grabs the mages arm and starts moving. They are blocked by the other male though. 

“Bull didn’t tell us how amazing you would smell though.” Herah’s blades are at her sides useless as the male backs her up to the wall and takes a long whiff of her. 

“You would let him claim me with no fight? You would allow him first right to me when you are the one I want?” Herah is trying to get both of them to her and it works as the other male growls at his partner. 

“Enough Jahan, Bull will kill you if you lay hands on her and you know it.” Herah sees the torque on his neck.

“Ashaad, you honor me.” Herah would know the elite fighters anywhere. Ashaad grabs Jahan and pulls him off Herah.

“Bull should have told us you would be in heat; I wouldn’t have brought this knucklehead. We really are here to keep an eye on you per Bull’s instruction.” Ashaad says slapping Jehan who is trying to get close to her again. 

“Prove it.” Cassandra says not putting her blade up. 

“Herah has a bite on her arm from a bear that was trying to attack the horses.” Ashaad says and Herah puts her blades up.

“Keep him away from me, he puts hands on me again and I will kill him. Bull and I are going to have a hellva conversation when I see him again.” Herah says pulling her dagger and Ashaad chuckles. 

“What?” Herah asks. 

“If keeping a blade we both know you will not use on me keeps you happy, so be it.” Ashaad winks at Herah and she rolls her eyes. 

Ashaad sends Jehan home and falls into step behind Herah and she does not put her blade up and keeps him far away from Solas. Red Jenny turns out to be a very interesting elf that is a bit off. “Name’s Sera, pleased to meet you I want to join you see we can help each other. I know people everywhere.” Herah crosses her arms and takes in the elf. Sera is wearing plaid plants and her blonde hair is cut raggedly, her green eyes are never still and her laughter is a bit on the hysterical side. Solas is fascinated by her which is why Herah agrees the woman can join them. 

“Check in with Leliana, she can use your network the best. We leave in two days back to Haven, you will travel with us. Use the two days to wrap up any contracts you have.” Cassandra says and the elf nods and leaves. 

“You have strange friends Herah.” Ashaad says and Herah nods, “I do and I enjoy every single one of them.” 

“Ashaad, need you to stay with Solas and Varric while Cassandra and I go to the Salon.” Herah says getting ready that night with concealed blades. Her outfit that night is very Qunari in design with leather bodice that sweeps into a plain skirt. Hers has a collar and straps that hide her shoulders. An off shoulder tunic keeps her other bites hidden along with her vambraces. Her boots go up to her knees so that the high front of the skirt does not bare that much leg. 

Back of her gown almost sweeps the floor but doesn’t. Normally she would not cover her bites, it was against the law to do so and Ashaad is baring his teeth at the offending collar and shoulder straps that hide her. “You dishonor your mate covering yourself Herah. Take it off now.” 

“What is wrong with the dress?” Cassandra asks a bit alarmed since she was the one to make sure it was made to specification. Ashaad is undoing the collar and pulling at the straps when he sees her shoulders and stops. 

“Get your hands off me Ashaad, please don’t.” Herah is pulling away from him and her blade cuts his arm in the struggle. 

With a growl at his arm he turns her head and pulls the offending straps off again. “You will tell me who did this to you and you will tell me now.” It is said in a low growl that promises retaliation any way possible. 

“Ashaad, if you do not get your hands off her I will shoot you.” Varric says and Ashaad rounds on the dwarf. 

“Did you allow this to happen to her? You will tell me who would use her like this.” 

Herah takes a slow breath; 7 ft. tall horned men in full rage are an impressive sight and barely 4ft tall Varric is no match for that much hatred and rage. 

“Ashaad, they don’t know the source of your anger, they don’t understand and I would keep it that way. I would not dishonor Bull but I cannot walk around with them uncovered. Bull understands this, they cause me distress and you scaring my friends and accusing them of things is not enduring you to me right now and therefore not Bull. Piss me off and I will kill you or make sure you do not get work from Bull again. Am I clear?” Herah has a hand on Ashaad trying to get him to turn away from Varric. 

He turns and catches her chin, “You will tell me who did this to you, and I will seek vengeance. You are not the first Qunari woman I have seen marked like this but I am hoping you will be the last.” 

Herah jerks away from him. “You are not Tal-Vashoth or a mercenary then are you?” Herah says quietly and her heart plummets when he shakes his head. “I am Ben-Hassrath, Enforcer of the Antaam. I seek the Tal-Vashoth who is doing this to our women.” 

“We will have this discussion when I get back tonight Ashaad, I need to go.” Herah says noticing Cassandra tapping her foot. Cassandra is in formal armor and looks stunning in it. 

“You are not going anywhere without me Herah, I am to protect you not babysit dwarves and mages.” Ashaad says and crosses his arms. 

“I’m pretty good at fancy parties and Vivienne is First Enchanter of the Orlesian circle and the royal court, might be handy to have a mage along if she decides to try anything.” Varric says and Herah sighs. 

“Fine, lets go though, I don’t want to be any later than we are already.” Ashaad wears double axes on his back and he is utterly impressive as he walks behind Herah who has her collar and shoulder straps back in place. When they get to the salon they are greeted by two people a male and female who are glancing nervously at Ashaad and Herah. “Ah Herald of Andraste, are you a guest of Vivienne's or Duke Bastien?” the female asks and Herah has to concentrate on the fact this woman is wearing a mask and therefore it is hard to place her voice without seeing a mouth move. “I do not know the duke well, I am here to see Vivienne.” Herah says smiling slightly. 

“Duke Bastien is the rightful heir of the empire though his cousin Celene rules. With this latest scandal with his son it is no wonder he is not here tonight.” 

“Ah, Inquisitor, that is what they call you correct?” A man walks down the stairs towards them and Herah holds her ground. “Who are you but a bunch of upstarts using your army   
to supposedly keep the peace? If you were any kind of honorable person you would meet me outside for a duel.” As the man says this he is frozen with a tsking noise from behind him. She is stunning in her white dress with the high collar, her ebony skin is flawless and her eyes are dark and half hooded as if she just woke up from a nap. 

“Marquis, you do not threaten my guests in my home, you know better and we both know it. I apologize for my Marquis, he is a bit brash. You hold his fate though how would you handle him?” 

“I would have him released First Enchanter, he does not pose enough of a threat for me to meet his accusations.” Herah says smiling slightly. 

“Oh you and I will be great friends, Marquis you will apologize to The Herald and know if you ever pull a stunt like this again I will not hesitate to kill you.” Vivienne releases him and walks closer to Herah. “Walk with me Herald, you and I have things to discuss.” Vivienne walks away and Herah follows her Cassandra and Ashaad close behind. Varric and Solas have already blended into the crowd to gather information. “Are you always so well protected?” Vivienne asks indicating the companions. 

“Cassandra is the one who declared the Inquisition, she is a key adviser. Ashaad is my protector, where he goes I go.” 

“Ah, Cassandra Pentaghast, mother of the Inquisition and right hand of the Divine herself how is it neither you nor Leliana were at the Conclave where your mistress was so horribly murdered?” Vivienne asks and Cassandra shakes her head. 

Before Cassandra can answer Herah holds up her hand. “That is not your concern, what do you want?” 

“I want to help the Inquisition; with my influence in the circle I can help you a great deal.” Vivienne says and Herah narrows her eyes.

“What do you get out of helping us?” 

“I will not wait for my fate to be dictated to me, I will choose my death and I will choose to help who I like.” Vivienne says and Herah contemplates. 

“Cassandra?” Herah asks and Cassandra shrugs, “She is asking you not me have her join or not as you like.” 

“Welcome to the Inquisition First Enchanter.” Herah says smiling slightly. 

“You will not regret it, I will make my own arrangements to get to Haven Herald, and I will see you there.” Herah nods and they mingle with the rest of the party for a time. Herah is fidgeting with the throwing star she has in her hand, it’s not a sharp weapon but it makes her feel better with Ashaad so close. 

“First Enchanter Fiona.” Cassandra says as a mage approaches them. 

Fiona smiles slightly and bows. “I would meet with the Herald in RedCliffe at her convenience.” Fiona says and Herah arches an eyebrow. 

“Fiona is the leader of the mage rebellion,” Cassandra replies and Herah nods. 

“I will contact you when I am back in the area.” Herah says and Fiona nods and moves off. Herah approaches the food and smiles as she sees Varric and Solas both eating. Cassandra digs in but both Ashaad and Herah don’t touch any of the food. 

“What is wrong?” Cassandra asks between bites of something that looks green and leafy. 

“That is not food that is decoration at fancy parties.” Herah says and Ashaad nods. 

“There is meat farther down the line if you prefer.” Solas says and both Qunari nod and take several pieces. When they are done they leave and Herah heads back to their rooms. Comfortable in tunic and pants Herah sits across from Ashaad drinking wine and lightly bantering with Varric. 

“Do you not need to go home to your mate?” Herah asks and Ashaad shakes his head no. 

“She is secure for the duration of this assignment.” Herah bares her teeth at the statement and Ashaad chuckles and shakes his head. 

“Just because it is not the life you chose does not mean others don’t enjoy it. I have to know about your marks Herah. I am not leaving without that discussion, if you want more liquid courage or privacy let me know but I will have answers.” Herah finishes her wine and goes over to the sideboard where there is a selection of liquors. 

“You are hunting the men who are doing this?’ Herah asks picking up the bottle of Antivan Brandy and several glasses. When she gets to the low table she kneels and pours several glasses handing them to Varric, Solas, Cassandra and Ashaad. She pours herself one as well but does not drink or get off her knees until Ashaad takes a swallow and nods in satisfaction. When he does Herah stands and goes to the fireplace she is pacing and agitated and they watch not daring to say a word. 

“Cass, Solas let’s go. I do love Antivan brandy but I much prefer a simpler brew considering we have things to get done in the morning.” Varric says and Solas crosses to Herah and takes her hands.

“You are safe; you are strong, if he can help tell him.” Solas is pleading with her to talk to the man, to help him. 

“Varric, stay.” Herah says and Varric stops his exit and looks at her and then at Ashaad. “You are a writer and a storyteller and maybe you can see the connections when we cannot.” Herah pleads and Varric hears do not leave me alone with this man I do not trust him but I need someone to keep Solas safe and you suck at that. 

“Whatever you need Herah.” Varric says and returns to the seat and his glass. 

“Qunari bite, it’s an instinctual thing we cannot control. Qunari do not have casual relationships, mating is primal and only for procreation it is dictated by the Tamassran to build the strongest alliance possible. Outside of the Qun though it is more choice but again it is only once or twice in your lifetime. My parents were a forced pair that came to agree they were a good pair even if they weren’t compatible. I was raised outside the Qun, I am Vashoth. Women of my race are not warriors; we are administrators, teachers, priests but not warriors. My father tried to follow the Qun with me but I persisted in blades, my mother died when I was very young. He did the best he could with a very wild daughter; he swore he would never mate again. I ran when I was 17 and became a mercenary. Ran into a group of Tal-Vashoth eventually during the blight that did this to me it was a group of 10, I was captive for months. I never saw them take another girl so I am curious about other women.” Herah says not looking at either man keeping her back to them her tunic open enough at the neck to see some of the marks. 

“Your father was a farmer wasn’t he?” Ashaad asks and Herah nods. “Explains the submission, other castes don’t do that.” Herah smiles slightly, “old habits die hard.” Herah says looking over her shoulder at Ashaad. Want and need pool low and she shakes her head trying to clear it. 

“I have seen 5 women so far that are marked like you are. You are the only one I have met that actually traveled with them; others were a random one night gig. Where were you when you traveled with them where did you go?” Ashaad asks elbows on knees. 

“Met them in Denerim, we traveled all over Ferelden trying to stay out of the blight’s way. We did travel through Tal-Vashoth encampments but not frequently. When we did I was always left with guards so I wouldn’t escape, never once did they come back with a female nor were we pursued.” 

“Did the group ever change? Were there those that left and came back?” Varric asks and Herah shakes her head no. 

“I wish I knew Varric, but honestly I don’t even remember their faces. I have blocked so much of it out, I had to. For all I know Ashaad was one of them, any male could be them it’s why I don’t like them.” Herah takes another swallow of the drink trying to get the taste out of her mouth of her words. 

“Tell us about the other five women, when was the first attack and when was the last?” Varric asks trying to diffuse the tension off of Herah. 

“I think Herah was the first one actually. Her attack was during the blight or right after, all the other attacks have been within the last 5 years. Most recent was less than 2 months ago, that one took her own life. She was the second one to do so after speaking to me. First woman was here in Orlais, she was Tal-Vashoth daughter of a teacher and her bites are almost identical to Herah’s. Herah, are the bites only on your shoulders?” 

“no.” Herah is wishing for Bull, needs her mate for this conversation hates herself for not bringing him. 

“May I see?” Ashaad asks and Herah is shaking her head no. 

“Not without Bull here Ashaad, I can’t. It’s too much.” When he would get up to comfort her she holds out her hand to keep him where he is at. “Stay there Ashaad, it’s the only way I can tolerate you here.” 

“We both know you’d never use your blade against me, it’s what makes you such a target.” Ashaad says and Herah sighs. 

“Why would she not use her blade on you?” Varric asks intrigued. 

“We are not bred to be warriors, thousands of years of males being our protectors. Women are honored, cherished and loved in the Qunari race. Two of the three head positions in the Qunari society are women, only Arishok is male. Only our military is male. Farmers are both sexes, laborers are of both sexes but females are cherished above all others, I pull the blade because it is a comfort, even with all my training though I’d never attack them not even for my own defense.” Herah is bitter in the admission. 

“It’s why I have to find these men and kill them; we do not tolerate traumatized women. It’s why so many of the victims commit suicide which is abhorrent to us. Herah I need you to remember what they looked like, I have sketches from the other women would you look at them?” He stays where he is at but stands trying to get her to cooperate. 

“Ashaad, I cannot relive that, it is bad enough I see them in my dreams I do not want to be looking over my shoulder any more than I already do.“ Herah is shaking her head no and Varric notices the blood dripping from her palm. 

“Herah, you’re bleeding.” Varric indicates and Herah lifts her palm and looks at it realizes she is still clutching the throwing star and pries her fingers from it. 

“I’ll get Solas.” Ashaad says and leaves to get the mage. 

“Get the details of the other women from him Varric, I will try and look at it and see what I can do, but not here not now and not with him.” Herah says and Varric nods. Solas crosses the room to Herah and pulls her over to the water basin to wash it clean. 

“I would appreciate it if you would look at them Herah, you could help me more than any of the others. I must stop them.” Ashaad says coming close to Herah. 

“Stop who? Men who attacked Herah? I can help you with that.” Solas offers and Herah looks at him carefully. “Her mind remembers them all; they plague her dreams nearly every night. I have walked those dreams trying to soothe her but her mind refuses to let go of the pain.” Solas is healing Herah doesn’t see her clench her other hand or catch the fear and pain radiating off of her. 

“You promised, you promised to not speak of it.” Herah is furious and Varric almost fears for the Elvin mage but when he looks up into her face Solas is shaking his head no. 

“Ashaad can help stop these men; wouldn’t you feel better if they could never touch you? You have suffered for years with these dreams, in the months since I have known you they have not gotten better only worse.” Solas says in his quiet manner and releases her hand completely healed. 

“Herah?” Ashaad asks and she nods. 

“Fine.” Herah moves away and goes to her room taking the brandy with her and then stops and puts it back closing the door behind her she crosses to the bed and collapses biting back on the terror of the memories. Ashaad leaves and brings the sketches back having Solas go through them and Varric working to make copies of them and Ashaad’s notes.   
Next morning Herah is up before them all and Varric figures she didn’t sleep at all. They have a fair amount of meetings set up by Josephine and Herah is charming and polite and utterly false in every movement until Varric wants to shake her back to life. She is utterly and perfectly civil to Ashaad and Varric is trying to figure out if he should let this continue or rattle her enough to get her to show something other than this fake and false woman. They are all leaving in the morning and they are more than ready to get out of this fake and pretentious city. 

When Ashaad comes in to say goodbye to Herah he finds her sitting with her back to him. Her top is completely off her shoulders and bares a good portion of her back. Lamplight play over all the bites on her skin and he sees there is barely a square inch of her shoulders that is not marred by the teeth of his race. What catches his eye though is a puncture mark partially down her back and without thinking about it he steps forward and pulls her shirt down to get a better look. Her reaction is instant and if he was any less a warrior she would have done real damage as he manages to get far enough away the blade just grazes his chest instead of punching into it. “Dammit Ashaad!” Herah is off the bed and grabbing for rags and water as he sees the bite marks are also on the parts of her breast he can see as well as all over her chest. 

“I need to see that puncture mark.” Ashaad waves off the rag and spinning her around again. He’s automatically taken his left hand and secured it around her throat to make her submit as his right hand pulls up her shirt. 

“Herah?” Solas comes back in from the bathroom to see her trembling with Ashaad holding her inspecting the puncture and placing his thumb on the mark and his other fingers on the other side of her chest and when he feels the corresponding holes with his fingers he walks around her keeping his hand on her throat and ignoring the fear radiating off of her. “Ashaad, you are scaring her. Let her go.” Solas orders and Ashaad ignores the mage pulls her to the bed and grabs for a particular piece of paper. Herah has her hands around his wrist but she doesn’t struggle. Holding the drawing up to her he looks between it and the marks on her chest. “Ashaad, look at her.” Solas begs and finally Ashaad looks at Herah his hand on her throat, hers on his wrist and she is trembling so badly her teeth are chattering. 

“Easy Herah, I’m almost done.” Ashaad puts the drawing down and pulls her shirt up to look at the bites on her breasts. Something snaps in Herah at this and she starts fighting him growling as she does it. 

“Let me go now!” She is fighting him tooth and nail now and he keeps his hand on her throat and uses his other to block her blows and growls. 

“STOP IT! You will allow this Herah, your mate is not here to stop this and I need to see them. You were their first victim Herah, I can use your marks to find them and I will use you.” She doesn’t stop and he pushes her down on the bed using his knee to pin her hips and wrangle her hands into one of his not letting go of her throat. “Sooner you allow this to happen the better off you will be Herah, do not make this worse than it needs to be. All I am doing is looking, I am not going to bite you or touch the marks unless I have to.” 

“You will release her right now Ashaad.” Cassandra has her blade on his throat with Solas behind her. 

“She was going through the sketches Ashaad; she’d already decided to help you before you decided to force her.” Varric slides into the room with crossbow ready.

“Your mate was one of the women wasn’t she? She’s the one who committed suicide that is why she is secure until this is over. That is why you want to find them so much, you have blood debt.” Herah has tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Parshaara Herah, do not cry. I have been hunting these men for so long I have lost any gentleness I might have.” He releases her and Herah has no idea what possesses her to come off the bed and backhand Ashaad. It’s enough of a hit to bust his nose and have him swearing at her. Ashaad picks up the rag that she was trying to dab at his chest with and places it on his face and points at the drawing with the puncture marks and then one of the sketches. “Is he the one that made those marks?” Herah looks at the sketch and then back at Ashaad as both her and Solas answer yes. “Thank you for that.” He walks out of the room and Herah pulls her shirt down and sits on the bed arms around herself rocking back and forth. 

Herah is silent the entire way back to Ferelden, she is jumpy and edgy and depressed. When they get back to Haven for the short time it takes for Herah to grab provisions to ride out to the Hinterlands Varric pulls Leliana aside. “Get Bull to meet us in the Hinterlands.” Leliana arches an eyebrow at Varric. 

“Shit went way the wrong direction while we were in Orlais. Herah hasn’t slept since we left for more than a few hours and Solas is worried the mark is getting more unstable. She is falling apart and I cannot get her to talk to me enough to put her back together. She’s not even talking to Solas.” Leliana arches an eyebrow at that and frowns. 

“Bull has had an uphill battle on the coast plus we really need to find the Grey Wardens and they are rumored to be there. It would be better to send her there.” Leliana says and Varric sighs. 

“We both know she is not going to leave the Hinterlands with rifts open.” 

“Then we stay the course and hope she can hold out long enough for them to get back together.” Leliana shrugs.

“I just told you your Herald is falling apart and your answer is keep going? What the hell Leliana?” Varric is furious and shocked. 

“So long as she is closing rifts she is functional, her need for her mate is not important compared to that. She chose to mate against anyone’s wish, she chose to send Bull to the coast and not take him with her. She put this plan into place and it will stick.” Varric doesn’t even bother responding to Leliana and leaves. 

Herah follows Cassandra’s lead when it comes to the rifts and goes through the motions of closing them but her nights are horrible. Solas takes to drugging her to get her to sleep and while the others are companionable Herah sits in silence. She is shedding weight and her fighting is sloppy to the point she is a liability. Finally they are done in the Hinterlands and they head to the coast. Forward scouts meet Herah and Cassandra takes the report knowing Herah is utterly useless at this point. It’s been a month since she has seen Bull and Cassandra is of the same opinion as Varric, they need to reunite them immediately while Herah is still alive. “Where is Bull?” Cassandra asks the scouts and they shake their head no. 

“We haven’t seen his group in a week, last we saw them they were headed up into the mountains to find the Wardens per Leliana’s direction.” Lead scout Harding says. Harding is a dwarf with strawberry blonde hair and a smattering of freckles on her face. 

“Okay we’ll head up there in the morning, how are the bandits?” Cassandra asks and Harding grins. 

“Gone, Bull is officially the leader of the bandits of the Storm Coast. Challenged the leader and he yielded to Bull, they’re decent mercs actually we’ve been using them to secure smaller targets and keep the Templars and Mages in line.” Cassandra nods and heads over to Herah putting her in the tent and keeping her comfortable.


	13. -Reunion-

It’s Bull who finally stumbles onto Cassandra and group on the mountain. “Bull, Herah’s in the tent. Wait, we need to prepare you.” Solas says and Bull feels his heart catch. “Orlais, Ashaad traumatized her badly. Add in the fact her mark is acting up and she’s not looking well. She won’t eat; I drug her to get her to sleep when she does sleep its nightmares I can’t help her with she is a mess.” 

“Who is Ashaad and why would he traumatize her?” Bull asks crossing his arms to look at Cassandra and Solas. 

“He is the Qunari you sent to keep an eye on her while we were there,” Cassandra answers crossing her arms at Bull who frowns at the woman. 

“I would never send a Qunari to watch her Solas, she can’t defend against them. How could you let one around her?” That is said to Varric and who holds his hands up in surrender. 

“She believed him when he said he knew you, he knew about the bear attack. He’s Ben-Hassrath” Varric says and Bull shakes his head again. 

“Bear attack is well known because the farmer has spread it around like a shining example of how awesome she is.” Bull growls and Varric groans in acknowledgment. “How did he traumatize her? What was he looking for?” Bull asks and Varric hands him the notes and sketches. 

“He’s investigating attacks on Qunari women, evidently Herah was the first one but she wasn’t the last. His mate killed herself because of it. How would he have that information unless you told him?” 

“I did tell the Ben-Hassrath about that because I knew of the other attacks. I had no idea they would send someone to her much less that he would dare approach her without me there. I was hoping to eventually get more details of the attack from her, if there are Qunari doing this they need to be caught. I would never put her through something like that Varric, she is my mate. Her well being and safety go before mine; it’s how we are wired.” Bull is trying to stay calm. “Why did no one contact me when this happened? Why am I just now finding this out when I know you came back from Orlais over a month ago?” Bull asks quietly and Varric shakes his head but it’s Cassandra that answers. 

“Because we needed the rifts closed in Hinterlands, I knew we could hold her together long enough to get that done. We got here as soon as we could and then we’ve been traipsing all over this damn mountain trying to find you and the Wardens.” 

“So as long as she can close rifts and sit a horse it doesn’t matter if she is mentally broken? Cass, can she even make decisions right now? She’s the damn Herald and we’re all out here free styling because you all decided to break her and then hope like hell I can fix her. I’m not even sure I can fix her, got a contingent plan for that?” Bull is impressive in his rage but Cassandra is not backing down. 

“She is submissive to you Bull; if we can’t fix her we’ll just use you to control her.” It’s said quietly without any inflection and Bull stops dead at the statement. 

“I will not be used that way Cassandra, Inquisition be damned.” 

“We can and will Bull, she belongs to the Inquisition before she was your mate, and the world matters a helluva lot more than that relationship and you know it. Now fix her Bull.” Cassandra is pointing to the tent and Bull is sorely tempted to kill the Seeker but stops when he hears Herah trashing inside the tent. 

Bull walks into the tent and sits down next to her on the pallet. She is half the woman he saw a month ago. Her bones stick out in a testament to not eating, her skin normally a honeyed bronze is now dull. Her hair, normally a blood red wave falling to her shoulders is dull and lifeless and the look in her eyes knocks the wind right out of him. “Herah? I am here.” Bull is not sure if he should touch her or not. Herah puts a hand on Bull’s leg and he winces at how hot she is, how fevered her skin is and the fact her claws are gone, fallen out when she did not have the nutrition to keep them. Pulling her up onto his lap he places his back against one of the poles and just hums. He can feel her crying, shaking full bodied sobs that wrench everything from him. It takes him a minute to stop thinking about how he is going to kill this Ashaad to realize she is saying sorry over and over between sobs. “Herah, this is not your fault. You did nothing wrong you are safe, I am here, you are safe, I am here.” It’s the only thing he can tell her and he knows it for the lie it is. While he can keep her safe while awake there is nothing he can do for the dreams. Finally she is done crying Bull realizes she is asleep. Placing her on the floor for a moment he steps out of boots and armor arranges her next to him as he lies down with her. “Solas.” Bull calls and the mage walks in. “You say you walk her dreams, can you amplify her good dreams? Is there a way to manipulate them?” 

“Not without help no.” Solas says sadly. 

“Can another mage help you? Like Zivini?” Solas shakes his head no his eyes going a little wide at the suggestion. 

“Zivini is a creation and Entropy mage, when she walks the fade all the demons come out to play with her. She can also call spirits since she is a creation mage but I’d not risk it. Maybe Vivienne can help.” Solas is thoughtful now and places a hand on Herah’s forehead as he sees she is twitching in her sleep. “Oh, oops not going to walk that dream.” Solas is blushing furiously and Bull frowns. “Her and you, when you claimed her, one of her best memories and one she holds dear.” Solas says and it’s Bull’s turn to blush. He doesn’t correct Solas on the claim part, there is no point. 

“Who is Vivienne and where is she?” Bull asks and Solas explains the rest of the trip and Bull is even angrier when he hears about the party and Ashaad’s behavior. 

“I really am going to enjoy killing that man.” Bull says quietly stroking Herah's hair and keeping a hand on her back. 

“Herah did manage to hit him and cut his arm.” Solas smiles slightly at the memory.

“How?” Bull asks amazed. 

“Cut his chest when he touched her to look at her puncture marks. Got his nose when he held her on the bed and looked at her breasts I’ve never seen her so terrified and pissed off before. He probably would have stripped her more if Cassandra hadn’t held a blade to his throat. She did identify the one that gave her the puncture marks and this bite.” Solas indicates the biggest bite on her shoulder; it’s the one that disturbed Bull the most because of its size and the raggedness of it almost as if the male was trying to tear her throat out in the claiming. “She lasted two rounds against them, how did she fight them but when Jehan approached her and growled she put her blades down despite him nearly raping her in the alley. He was all over her and she didn’t even growl.” Solas is confused and Bull sighs. 

“Who is Jehan?” Bull is really not happy there was more than one Qunari near her and that both had hands on her.

“Jehan was the other male that came to us, Ashaad sent him away when he realized Herah was in heat. He wasn’t affected by her though.” Solas was confused by this, wants to understand this strange culture more. 

“Better training or she just didn’t appeal to him. She can get pregnant at any time but a heat is a guarantee shot at a child something neither of us wants at this point. As for how she could attack them I am not sure, maybe she sparred with them before. If she was traveling with them she would need to spar against them but it just doesn’t make sense how she could lift a blade to ANY Qunari male.” Bull keeps his breathing slow and even despite the anger his words bring him. 

“Bull?” Herah’s voice is raspy and broken as she raises her head to look at the man beneath her. 

“Boss.” Bull says cupping her face watching her eyes go from dull to sad to fury in a heartbeat. 

“How could you do that to me? I didn’t tell you that so I could get attacked again! Where the hell have you been! Bull I missed you!” She is straddling him beating his chest with her fists and kissing him in turns and Bull is laughing and kissing her as well. Solas has left and when Herah kisses him deeply and moves hands to the already evident hard on he stops her. 

“No, you are not healthy enough for that and you know it. I am not leaving your side from now on Herah. No arguing with me on that, I’ll not risk this again.” Bull indicates her and she nods. “I did not, would not send Qunari to you Boss. I did tell the Ben-Hassrath about you but I had no idea they would send someone and much less that he would dare touch you without me there.” 

“He was nice most of the time, what he dredged up though, when he examined the marks. It just opened up worse nightmares and I couldn’t deal with it. He had sketches of the men, they just kept replaying in my mind over and over. I was able to function because I hide that part, I distance myself from it by blurring their faces but I can’t escape them and I am afraid I never will.” Herah has her head on his chest and he dares not move more still working through his own rage when she starts humming. “You are actually so pissed you aren’t even able to soothe me are you?’ Herah sits up frowning at him. 

“You would be correct which is why you are still humming and I can’t, I don’t even know how to make this better or anything and I think that is what is pissing me off the most.” Bull is vibrating with rage and Herah laughs. It is a hysterical laugh and Bull frowns at it then joins in when she is truly laughing. 

“It’s the look on your face Bull, oh I am sorry but when you get so furious it’s the most adorable expression ever.” Bull rolls his eyes at that. 

“Men have run from me in fear when I am this angry.” Bull captures her laugh in his mouth and moans at how good she tastes and then hears her stomach rumble. “Right food, we both need it.” Bull pulls his boots on and stands up offering a hand to her and she shakes her head. 

“I can’t even walk Bull; I haven’t been able to walk in days. Usually Cassandra and Solas manage to get me on a horse.” Bull scoops her up, makes sure she is properly covered and takes her to the fire and sits her down. Solas hands her a mug of broth hanging onto it and guiding it to her lips for the first few sips. 

“Welcome back Herah, I have missed you.” Solas says and Herah smiles slightly and finishes the broth slowly. 

“Cass, can you take the rest of the group and some of my men and see if you can find the Wardens?” Bull asks and Cassandra shakes her head no. 

“They will want to talk to the Herald; she is our only bargaining chip to get them to join us.” 

“She can’t even walk, I am not sure she is going to impress the Wardens enough for them to join us.” Varric chimes in and earns a cutting glare from Cassandra and Bull. “What? I call it like I see it. Bull can use that time to get Herah at least on the road to where she needs to be and we can find the Wardens I’m not seeing the issue here.” 

“She is afraid he will take her and she won’t have her bargaining chip anymore.” Krem, Bull’s second in command says and Cassandra looks away guiltily. 

“Cass, I said I would close the rifts. I swore to you I would even if it killed me. I would not abandon that promise.” Herah sets the cup down and tries to stand up to walk to Cassandra. She makes it barely two steps before she falls and Bull is there to scoop her up and put her on his lap. 

“Seeker, I swear by whatever gods you believe in, if you ever let her get to this again without telling me there will be no place on this earth that will be safe for you to hide. I am her mate; I won’t let you kill her for your cause.” Bull bites out holding her in his lap. He is glaring daggers into Cassandra. 

“I won’t have to.” Cassandra smiles at the growls that issue from Bull. “Fine, get her up and running again I will find the Wardens. “ Cassandra finishes and heads into her tent.   
When Herah looks like she is going to fall asleep where she sits Bull puts her back in the tent and motions his second in command along with his lieutenant to follow him. 

“Gents, meet my mate Herah Herald of Andraste.” Bull indicates the sleeping woman. 

“So she is your wife?” Krem asks and Bull tilts his head and nods, “along those lines but we treat them better than humans do current circumstances aside.” Bull has his arms crossed and is still radiating fury. 

“Boss, you didn’t know. You can’t control things you don’t know about.” Lieutenant says it in such a way that Bull laughs; it’s one of his most famous lectures to give. 

“How does this affect anything though?” Krem asks and Bull sighs, “I cannot be separated from her again. I won’t let them kill her to save their agenda and she has sworn to save the world even if she dies in the trying.” 

“So are you disbanding the group?” Lieutenant asks and Bull shakes his head no. 

“I am not disbanding this group, you two can lead as well as I can and I have no intention of not kicking ass and taking names I just need to give you guys a heads up I have to take care of her first. You saw her a month ago; this is what leaving her in their hands means I can’t allow this to happen again.” 

“I’ll happily kill the Seeker for you boss, just say the word.” Krem offers and Bull laughs. 

“No, I think it will irritate her more if I am around to keep tabs on her.” 

“What’s it like?” Lieutenant asks and Bull thinks for a moment. 

“It’s all the stupid love songs, all the best memories you have rolled into one person. Seeing her like this though, it’s all of that turned to ash and you are praying you can fix it and knowing you can’t.”


	14. -I Can Show You The World-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Three days into recovery Bull puts Herah on his horse and gets up behind her. Most of the Chargers stay but a token few come with him and after clearing a few wolves they arrive at a tower. Bull gets down and pulls Herah with him. “It's called Cliff Watch Tower; you'll see soon enough why. Need you to climb with me. Get on the ladder and I'll climb with you it's not far.” Herah nods and Bull puts his arms under hers to help her climb. “You'll need to hang onto me for the way down. You're doing fine though, little farther.” Bull boosts her up onto the top of the tower and smiles as Herah gasps in wonder. “Beautiful isn't it?” Bull says seeing the coast with her from the tower. 

It's a 360 view of the entire world that is breathtaking. Water crashes on the cliffs of the coast to the north, on the east rise the mountains and Herah can see a herd of goats grazing in the south. West her eyes are drawn to the visage of an old keep long forgotten. “It is perfect, thank you Bull.” Herah turns and sits down on the blanket spread out and busies herself getting food out of the basket provided. Bull sits down with her smiling at the food and taking a bite of ham. 

“All you have been doing is fighting and leading and for what? You never get to see the world you are fighting for. You don't get to see what you are saving.” Bull indicates the world beyond the tower. Herah smiles at that and when she is done eating she leans over and kisses him deeply. Kissing turns into a make out session and Herah beneath Bull his hands kneading breasts and tracing kisses down her stomach. Herah is running hands all over him and wants him badly. “Easy Herah, let’s get you better then we can really have some fun.” Bull continues his assault on her though.

Herah growls and grabs his horn pulling him to look at her. “Bull, I need you in me now. I need to erase my dreams and for that I need my mate. You will not hurt me, please.” Bull sighs at this and pulls her boots and pants off swiftly and then her top so she is naked. He follows suit and continues kissing her and causing her to moan. 

“Only me, you only get me. No other can make you this happy. You will always be safe with me Herah. I will never hurt you, only pleasure.” Bull slides one finger and then another one in watching her face making sure she is still okay. He feels her tense up when he is over her and kneels between her legs and pulls her onto his lap entering her when she is in the middle of orgasm. Moving slowly allowing her body to adjust to him Herah grabs one of his hands lacing her fingers with his. When he is close he pulls her up and she matches him grinding into him even as she offers her neck up for his bite. He runs his teeth up and down pulling her into the orgasm with him refuses the bait. As he is still in orgasm he is aware of a shouting and the ringing of steel. Removing teeth from her neck Bull lays her back on the blanket and places his hand on her face. “Rest, let me see what ruckus the boys have gotten into.” 

“Chief, I hate to interrupt but we need Herah to close the rift that showed up.” Krem says as he makes it onto the top of the tower. “Ugh, put some clothes on Chief, I do not want to see that part of you.” 

Bull smiles as he finishes putting on pants and turning around. “You should see the ass you protect on a regular basis at least once Krem. I can guess why you're up here and none of the others are.” 

“She doesn't know so she can't have an issue with it but you know I don't fly that way, I was the safest choice. Now can we get her dressed and rolling here, that rift isn't going to close itself.” Krem is heading towards Herah who is sitting up and pulling a shirt on. Bull watches as Krem helps Herah get dressed and smiles as there is no jealousy or protective instinct. 

“What don't I know about you Krem?” Herah asks finishing with boots and taking Bull's offered hand to get up. 

“When we get back to Haven you should really have drinks with us Herah, think you might actually really like this group.” Krem says with a wink and Herah heads to the ladder down. Herah looks at Bull with lots of questions in her eyes but doesn't ask any of them. 

“Hang onto me, we need to get down there and close this thing pronto.” Bull boosts Herah onto his back and gets down the ladder and onto the ground in no time. Putting Herah down he keeps her behind him. “I know you have your blades and I expect you to use them but you don't have your armor on so please stay close.” Bull puts his forehead to hers and she nods. They work in tandem with each other and Krem takes a moment to watch them. Bull is all blunt force with his huge blade while Herah almost paints with her blades her strokes are sloppy and not fully formed as she is still recovering but the skill is there and she is a perfect foil for Bull. They instantly fight as a cohesive unit and Krem has a shiver down the spine imagining an entire legion of those two.   
“Krem? Are you daydreaming over there? Finish looting the bodies please.” Bull calls Krem out of the stupor and swings Herah up and onto his horse. 

“Get her back to bed chief, we got this.” Krem answers and Bull nods swinging up behind Herah and headed back to their camp.


	15. -Charge!-

It’s a week before Cassandra and group come back empty handed. Herah is sitting on the log polishing her blades, she looks a lot better and Solas walks over and Herah hugs the mage placing her forehead on his and smiling as they catch up on the animals and runes he has found. 

“If the Wardens were here they are gone now, we need to head back to Haven.” Cassandra is furious at the lack of success but happy with the recovery of Herah. “You look much better Herald.” It is the closest thing Herah has ever heard to an apology from Cassandra and she nods her head in agreement. 

Once in Haven Leliana informs the group the Warden they are looking for is in the Hinterlands, close to the Lake Camp. As she says this she glares at Herah and Bull and then turns to leave. “A moment Leliana.” Herah asks as the rest file out of the room except Bull who stays standing behind Herah. “What is your problem with Bull and I?” Herah asks walking closer to Leliana who turns to look anywhere but at Herah. Herah catches her chin and forces the woman to look up at her. “Explain yourself Leliana.” 

“He makes you weaker. One month without him and you can't even ride your horse, there will be those that will use him against you. Now is not the time for mates and children Herah, there is more at stake than that.” Leliana says looking imploringly at her. 

“She is not Neria Lil, he is not me.” Cullen says quietly and Leliana turns guiltily at the accusation wonders when Cullen came back into the room. “You don't usually get to pick when you fall in love and the world falling apart is not a reason to not enjoy happiness where you can find it.” Cullen continues quietly. 

“You’re talking about the hero of Ferelden. I know you both knew her, I know you both traveled with her.” Herah says shaking her head at Leliana. 

“She was everything Herah, when I lost her my world ended. Now that I have Zivini it’s both a blessing and a constant reminder of who and what I lost. During the blight there were those that tried to use me against Neria. No one knew about her and I, It had to be that way. She was a mage and I was a Templar, it’s forbidden for the two to be together. I get Leliana's worry, its fine if you two want to be together just be careful.” Cullen is in pain talking about Neria and Leliana runs her hand up the arm of his armor and Cullen stops it. There is no comfort for his pain, there never will be.

Herah nods and Bull puts his hands on her arms running them up and down. “I will not give her up Leliana, I agree with being careful though. We will deal with this as necessary.” Bull's words are clipped and Cullen knows the threat when he hears it. 

“We'll ride out in the morning for the Warden. Blackwall is his name isn't it?” Herah asks and Leliana nods. “We can handle that in the morning; right now I want a bath and a drink in that order.” Herah says and Leliana smiles. Bull follows her to her chambers and starts the bath for her kissing her when she comes to get in the tub. Herah gets into the tub smiling as Bull grabs the soap and starts washing her causing her to moan. “Pity this tub is not big enough for both of us.” Herah says between moans as Bull teases her with the washcloth. Once done Herah washes Bull and before long he has her out of the tub and is making love to her on the bed. Once done they head to the Tavern for that promised drink of getting to know the Chargers better. 

“Let me introduce you to the rest of the gang Boss. Skinner, Stitches, Rocky, Dalish, Lieutenant, Grim and you know Krem de le Crem. Rest are on patrol or out on a job.” Bull points at each one and Herah smiles. 

“You know I hate it when you call me that Chief.” Krem says smiling and leaning back in the chair. It’s a scent that hits Herah suddenly and she narrows her eyes at the man. 

“You're a woman.” Herah whispers and Krem nods and that dazzling smile topped with mischievous blue eyes that wink at Herah. 

“It pissed my parents off something fierce when I chose this way but piss on them. I was supposed to marry a merchant's son and ran off. Joined the Chargers instead and I am much happier than wearing silly skirts and popping out brats.” Krem has very short chocolate brown hair and hides her voice to make it seem like she is a male. 

“Where was that going to happen with you?” Herah asks smiling in understanding. 

“Tevinter, I was a Solrathi or normal with no magic. In the mages and nobles my choice isn't a big deal but in my ranks it’s a huge deal. I joined up as a soldier though was found out eventually. Chief doesn't care which is why I put up with the big ox.” Krem toasts Bull who smiles. 

“Skinner? What kind of name is that?” Herah asks looking over at the black-haired elf that carries two blades on her belt. 

“She took offense when the nobles wanted to force some of the ladies of her alienage and skinned one of them hence the name. This is good for her; she's not marking her territory or anything.” Bull says and winks at the dark haired beauty that blows a kiss his way. 

“Now I get paid to kill Shems, always better than running from the law.” Skinner says and Herah smiles at the woman. 

“Stitches, your hands are amazing. I am guessing you were a doctor before you became a merc?” Herah asks and smiles as Bull cuts a glare at the dark skinned human. 

“I was, picked up a sword when the blight started and hasn’t managed to put it down since,” Stitches flashes a heart stopping smile at Herah which she answers causing Bull to growl. 

“Name's Rocky, from Orzammar I'm a sapper. If you need it blown up I am your man.” Rocky introduces himself and Herah is surprised by the grizzled dwarf in front of her with runes etched into his skin that run up and down his arms. 

“That is Grim, I am convinced he is some minor king or lord or something but he rarely talks so I have no idea.” Bull indicates the pretty boy blonde of the group and Herah shakes her head as the man offers nothing as a response. 

“Lieutenant is well my Lieutenant or same rank as Krem. He's been with me since the beginning and you will not be alone with him ever. I have never met a man so able to make the ladies swoon and the men jealous.” Bull casts a warning look at the most handsome human Herah has ever seen. He's that tall dark and handsome that makes all the women swoon in the novels. Herah is not sure sculptors have not used this man's face as inspiration for famous works of art. With stormy gray eyes and a rakish grin he rumbles out a greeting and Herah makes an effort to look at Bull who smells her arousal. “Yeah, I am definitely not leaving him in the same room as you though he comes in handy when we're dealing with nobles. Lieu, knock it off that is my woman you are trying to seduce and it’s not going to end well.” 

“But Chief she so desperately wants to come and touch what is offered. Promise I won't do any damage just let me have a little fun with her.” Lieu winks at Herah though keeps his hands to himself. Herah blushes and shakes her head and then looks at him and frowns. 

“It's a glamour he is using isn't it? Must be Dalish helping him with it.” Herah walks towards Lieu catching the hand that is oh so close to his belt indicating he could easily take it off if she was inclined. She laces her fingers with his and brings it up taking a deep whiff and then releasing him and walking over to Dalish and doing the same thing. “You are a mage.” Herah accuses and Dalish smiles. 

“Am not, if I was that would make me an apostate.” She is blonde and Dalish with the tree on her forehead. 

“You carry a staff.” Krem says indicating the stick poking out over Dalish's shoulder. 

“It's a bow not a staff.” Dalish says her voice velvet over rocks all gravelly and smooth. 

“With a giant crystal on the top that glows?” Lieutenant winks at her as he says it and Dalish catches her breathe. 

“That is so I can aim! I am not a mage,” Dalish is laughing at this point and Herah smiles. “It is a bit of glamour on Lieu though; just enough to keep the focus on him when we need it keeps me hidden and him happy since he adores the attention.” 

Herah enjoys drinks with the group teasing and taunting in equal turns. They are half in love with her before the night is over though Lieutenant keeps to himself for most of it and Herah eventually wanders over to him with a drink and hands it to him. “You could tell her you know.” Herah says watching Lieutenant watch Krem. He turns his attention to her and dazzles her with a smile then looks serious. 

“No, she's a he and we chase the same skirts. Bull honestly doesn't care who we sleep with so long as we kill or capture whatever he wants us to. Krem though, he would not welcome my affection not when he so wants to stroke someone else.” Lieutenant indicates Krem who has Skinner on one knee but keeps an eye on Dalish. “Skinner keeps us all entertained as we need it though Bull never fancied her. I admire Krem; I don't want to be tied to Krem. You make a good pair with Bull though; saw that this afternoon when you were fighting. You two fight with each other like you've been doing it for years. I say this in all honesty though, if you need a diversion I would be interested never tried a Qunari before.” Herah smiles at the offer and shakes her head no. 

“Bull is the only male I need Lieutenant, I'd not cause that kind of trouble in his own men particularly with a known womanizer.” 

“Oh but my darling Herah, I swing both ways might be fun.” Lieutenant winks at her and Herah ducks the finger headed to trace her face. 

“Keep your hands to yourself human. I am not interested and if you persist you will regret it.” Herah is biting the words out close to his face when she feels Bull behind her and spins into his arms and kisses him soundly and running her hands over his chest   
and then her fingers down his stomach. His response is instant as he pushes her against the pillar and kisses her deeply and then puts his forehead on hers. 

“This is not discreet Herah, this is anything but and if you don't stop I will take you here and now.” Bull keeps her pinned, keeps her hands in one of his to keep her from inflaming him more. Herah turns her head to the side to see the patrons of the Tavern looking on raptly including Sera and a very furious Cassandra. Herah has kept struggling though and Bull growls and keeps her hands in front of her as he moves her out of the Tavern and follows her to her quarters. “I told you to stay away from Lieutenant Herah, dammit why don't you listen to me!” Bull has her undressed and under him in record time enjoying her mews of delight. 

“Oh Bull, we both know this is all us and has nothing to do with the pretty human. He may have gathered the tinder but this is all you and I. I enjoy your group Bull they are an eclectic mix that remind me of my own group. Makes me miss them, makes me happy I have you and them.” Herah wraps her legs around him as he kisses first one breast and then the other.


	16. -Blackwall-

Cassandra, Herah, Bull, Solas and Varric head out the next morning to find Blackwall. Cassandra is silent almost broody until they stop to water the horses. While Herah has her hand on her horse watering the mare Cassandra walks up and slaps Herah with a “How could you!” Herah stumbles back holding her face and looks at Cassandra as if the woman has lost her mind. 

“Ouch, what are you talking about?” Herah asks as she holds her face and steps away from Cassandra. 

“Hours after you were told to be careful and discreet you practically throw yourself at him in the middle of the Tavern! He makes you weak! He will be used against you.” Cassandra is yelling and debating beating some sense into Herah. 

“Shit.” Varric and Bull say in unison and Bull gets down handing Varric his reins. 

“I will not hide what I have with Bull that would be like asking you to hide your love for the Maker and Andraste.” Herah says staying out of Cassandra’s range. 

“Don't you dare compare what I have for the Maker to your love with Bull. That is blasphemy.” Cassandra is vibrating with rage. 

“Why? You depend on the Maker to guide your steps, you depend on him to provide you sustenance and you thank him when you do well. That is what I have with Bull, we are partners and I will not hide that. If they want to use him against me I say good luck.” Herah crosses her arms and glares at Cassandra. 

“What if you have to choose between your life and his? He makes you weak why do you not see that?” Cassandra crosses her arms and glares at Herah. 

“If he makes me weak than your faith makes you weaker, it is a crutch for you to lean on and an excuse for you to hide behind when things don't go your way. At least I accept my mistakes and don't hide behind a god that doesn't even care.” Herah says and then Cassandra is on her throwing punches and managing to get Herah into the water and her head under. Herah manages to throw Cassandra over her head into the water and scrambles up coughing water up and holding out her hand to Cassandra.

“Cas, stop it. I will not allow you to harm her.” Bull steps into the water but not between the two. He knows Herah can take care of herself. 

“You are jealous of us. Cassandra, I swear if you attack me again I will kill you. You will master your feelings and you will knock this off immediately. We have things to get done, and we will get that done.” Herah is done playing with this human done playing with all of them. 

Cassandra nods her head and gets out of the water. “I am not jealous but you are right, I need to realize this is what you want and you do deserve to get what you want.”   
Cassandra takes a deep breath and gets back on her horse. Bull walks up to Herah and tips her chin up and puts his forehead to hers and Herah nods and strokes his horns to soothe him. 

“Comparing love to religion, that is genius.” Varric says smiling at Herah who smiles back and winks. 

“Put it in terms they understand and they will stop questioning when it's not what they expect.” Bull adds as they move on. 

When they get to the Lake there is a secret smile between Herah and Bull that makes Varric roll his eyes. Moving to the far side of the lake they see the cabin and a man is ordering three others to stand and keep their shields and swords ready. Herah and group don't unsheathe their blades until they see a group of men running at them blades at the ready who run right past them to the man and the three men. 

“Okay, he has a Warden shield, I am guessing that is our guy lets clean the rest of this mess up.” Herah says taking her blades off and charging into the fray. They make short work of the men and when it is over the bearded one nods in satisfaction. 

“You did well lads, now when they come at you there will be no running or backing down. Now go, you are free to defend your lands.” Bearded one says and the lads flee taking swords and shields with them. 

“How can I help you folk? You bear the insignia of the Inquisition so what can a Warden do for you? My name is Blackwall.” Blackwall offers and Herah shakes her head at the introduction. Blackwall is tall for a human, his black hair hangs to his shoulders and his beard and mustache cover most of his face that has brown eyes. 

“We were looking for you. Seems most of your order has disappeared, was wondering if you have received orders to go somewhere or know where your brethren have gone?” Herah asks and Blackwall shakes his head no. 

“I am a recruiter, I have been alone for a very long time, maybe a messenger got mixed up or something but I have received no messages nor do I know where my order would go.” Blackwall keeps his arms crossed. 

“There are rumors you started the Conclave that your order is in league with the mages or Templars for the hole in the sky.” Varric says and Blackwall's eyes widen at that. 

“This has gotten us nowhere, we need to go.” Herah is disgusted at the bad lead and Blackwall hurries after her.

“Wait, maybe I can help you. Maybe you need a Warden for the Inquisition to help; I can help you if you let me.” Blackwall is compelling and knowing all Wardens hear the darkspawn he might come in handy. 

“Fine, do you have a horse?” Herah asks and Blackwall nods his head yes. 

“Not much to look at but he's taken me farther than many others.” Blackwall says about the black and white spotted horse he unties and gets on. While they ride Varric peppers the Warden about the order in general, his friend Stroud and various other things. When they get to the crossroads and head to RedCliffe.


	17. -RedCliffe-

Arriving near RedCliffe Herah sees the town has a rift in front of it and several demons out along with some terrors and shades. 

“Oh fun, shall we folks?” Herah slides off her horse and unclips the reins and shoves them into the saddle bags. Everyone else does the same thing and Bull's mare rounds up the group and takes them off a bit to safety. Blackwall is a sword and board man which suits Cassandra just fine as between the two they manage to keep the Demons taunted and off Solas and Varric. Herah is everywhere on the field dodging stabbing and hacking and manages to stay out of both spell and arrow range. When it is done they walk towards the city which opens the gate to them. 

“Herald, how can we help you?” A man says and Herah informs the man they are there to see Grand Enchanter Fiona. “Fiona is not expecting you and we are now under the rule of Magister Alexius.” 

“Tevinters, now that is interesting.” Bull offers and Herah nods. 

“He is not available to speak with you but you are welcome to speak with Fiona if you like.” Man leads them to the tavern and Bull goes in first and then Herah. 

“Varric, do your thing, Solas talk to the mages and see what is going on. Blackwall keep an eye on Solas, Cassandra you and Bull are with me and get to be silent. Everyone understand?” Herah asks and nods all around. 

“You trust Blackwall with Solas?” Bull asks and Herah nods. 

“He's a Warden, and though the world is going to shit I trust him to keep Solas alive and out of danger if necessary.” Herah tilts her head to track Solas and Bull chuckles at that. When Fiona finally arrives Herah signals and Solas is to her in a moment Blackwall fading back to lean against the wall waiting for the conversation. 

“Herald, what a welcome visit how can I help you?” Fiona is Elvin with short brown hair and sparkling green eyes. 

“You requested I visit you when I was back from Orlais and here I am. I apologize for the delay but the rifts have gotten worse.” Herah is confused by the look on Fiona's face and the woman's shaking her head. 

“I haven't been to Orlais since before the Conclave you must be mistaken.” Fiona says and Herah tilts her head at the woman and checks her exits. 

“That is odd because someone that looks identical to you spoke to me while I was there.” Herah's hands are itching to be on her blades but she does not pull them. 

“Exactly like me? I suppose magic could be at work but why? Well whatever, whoever brought you here the situation has changed. The free mages have already pledged themselves to the Tevinter Imperium.” Fiona is shaking her head and Herah would love to wring the woman's neck. 

“I understand that you are afraid but you deserve better than to be slaves to the Imperium.” Solas chimes in and Herah makes sure she is slightly blocking him. 

“As one who is indentured to the Imperium I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.” Fiona steps closer and Bull steps closer as well. 

“Then who is in charge now?” Herah asks and the door opens on her left which she turns only her head to keeping Fiona in her peripheral view. 

“I apologize for not being here sooner to properly greet you.” The man that walks in has Solas on edge as well as Bull. Herah can smell the blood and death on the man but doesn't see why they need to be wary yet. 

“Agents of the Inquisition allow me to introduce Tevinter Magister Guerrin Alexius.” Fiona intones and the mage walks to stand in front of Herah. 

“The southern mages are under my jurisdiction now and you are the survivor yes? You are the one who walked out of the fade, interesting how can I be of assistance?” Alexius says and Herah notices a younger man behind this one and wonders if the boy is a family member or a body guard. 

“I am here to get mages to close the breach.” Herah is clipped and formal and Bull wants to soothe her but dares not touch her. 

“Right to business then, join me at the table please?” Alexius walks over to a table and Herah sits though she is wary. “Felix, would you send for a scribe?” Alexius asks and the younger man walks closer to the table. “Pardon my manners, my son Felix.” Felix bows and goes to do as bade. “I am not surprised you are here, closing the breach is not something many could attempt it. I am not sure how many mages you would need, you are ambitious indeed.” Alexius keeps his eyes on Herah ignoring the others in the room for which Herah is grateful as she signals Cassandra to follow Felix. 

“I'll take all the mages you can give me.” Herah is tapping on the table with a finger her claws not completely grown in yet. 

“There will have to be,” Alexius stops as he sees Felix walking towards them not well at all. Herah jumps up and catches the boy as he falls. 

“Felix.” Alexius is up and very worried about his son. 

“My lady, I am so sorry please forgive me.” Felix says clutching his stomach and not getting up from his kneeling position. 

“Are you all right?” Alexius is there in an instant and Herah is surprised at the show of emotion. 

“I am fine father.” Felix says though Alexius helps him to his feet and turns his son to leave. 

“Come Felix I will get your powders, please excuse me. We will have to continue this another time.” Alexius is out the door with Felix and Herah looks at the piece of paper in her hands. 

“Come to the Chantry, you are in danger.” Herah reads and shakes her head and then looks at where the Magister, Fiona and Felix have disappeared to. 

“It could be a trap.” Cassandra says as they leave the tavern. 

“Possibly but it still needs to be investigated. Varric, Solas what did you find out?” Herah asks looking over her shoulder at the two. 

“Alexius doesn't like the Tranquil, I have told them to come to Haven and we will find work for them.” Solas admits and Herah nods in agreement. 

“Alexius arrived shortly after the explosion, shockingly soon after it and took over the group. I am all for coincidence but this is not a case for it.” Varric shakes his head and the rest nod in agreement. 

“Blackwall?” Herah asks and he shrugs his shoulders. 

“Subterfuge and paying attention to anything other than how to survive is beyond me. I don't talk much and I don't care what their problems are.” Blackwall is unapologetic in his lack of information which has Herah chuckling. 

When they get into the Chantry there is a mage slinging spells and hitting at a shade. He's got a mustache and is dark haired with dark eyes and utterly gorgeous to look at. “Good you are finally here, mind closing this please?” He points at the rift behind him and Herah obliges while the rest of the group cleans up the rest of the demons and shades.   
“Fascinating, how does that work exactly? You don't even know do you. You just wiggle your fingers and it closes.” He wiggles his fingers in emphasis and Varric laughs. 

“Let's start with names.” Herah says and introduces her group. 

“Ah getting ahead of myself again I see I am Dorian of house Pavus most recently of Minrathous. How do you do, Magister Alexius was once my mentor so my assistance will be valuable as you can imagine.” Dorian bows and then smiles rakishly at Herah who rolls her eyes. 

“I was expecting Felix.” Herah says crossing her arms. 

“He was supposed to give you the note and then meet us here after he ditched his father.” Dorian says and it’s the way he says it that has Herah on edge. 

“You’re betraying your mentor because?” Varric asks on edge as well. 

“Alexius was my mentor, meaning he is not any longer. Look you know there is danger that should be obvious even without the note. It started with Alexius grabbing the mages out from under you as if by magic yes? Which is exactly what it was, to reach here before the Inquisition Alexius distorted time itself.” Dorian is animated and full of himself and sets Herah's teeth on edge as she listens to him. 

“That sounds dangerous if true.” Cassandra chimes in as Dorian nods. 

“That sounds fascinating if true and most certainly dangerous.” Solas adds his body eager to find out more. 

“That rift you closed here, did you see how it twisted time around it? Soon there will be more like it and they will appear further and further away from RedCliffe The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, it is unraveling the world.” Dorian is looking at Herah and Solas when he says this and Herah frowns. 

“You’re asking me to take a lot on faith Dorian.” Herah is shaking her head and spins to look at Bull their silent communication evident. 

“I know what I am talking about. I helped develop this magic when I was still his apprentice. It was theory then, what I am confused about is why he is ripping time apart just to get a few lackeys it makes no sense.” Dorian puts his chin on his hand finally still for a moment. 

“He didn't do it for them.” Felix comes in and Dorian nods at the young man. 

“Took you long enough is he getting suspicious?” Dorian wonders his body angled to protect Felix from Herah. 

“No but I shouldn't have played the illness card, I thought he would be fussing over me all day. My father has joined a supremacist cult that calls themselves the Venatori I can tell you one thing, whatever he has done for them he's done to get to you Herald.” Felix says staying close to Dorian. 

“Why would you betray your father?” Blackwall asks shaking his head in surprise. 

“For the same reason Dorian is. I love my father and my country but this? Cults, time magic what he's doing now is madness. For his own sake you have to stop him.” Felix is pleading and it's heartbreaking.

“Okay, any ideas on how to stop him?” Herah asks and Dorian shakes his head no. 

“You know about the trap, I cannot stay in RedCliffe Alexius doesn't know I am here and I want to keep it that way for now. But when you are ready to deal with him I want to be there, I'll be in touch.” Dorian says and turns to leave. Herah doesn't stop him, none of them do. 

“Lets get back to Haven; there might be something Leliana can suggest.” Cassandra offers and Herah nods and they head outside. As they are leaving Herah sees the healers tent and heads towards it. 

“Herah?” Cassandra asks and goes to follow her only to be stopped by Bull as Solas follows her into the tent. 

“How can I help you?” An Elvin woman asks and Herah smiles. 

“I was thinking I could help you. Are you low on any herbs?” Herah asks and the elf nods. 

“You are Inquisition aren't you? I've given some though to heading that way with all the dramatics happening here. Oh name is Shina.” 

“Herah, Herald of Andraste and this is Solas who is one of our healers.” Herah says and smiles as Shina gasps and shakes her hand. 

“Oh, my well I am sure you can't help me you have more important things to do.” Shina stammers and Herah shakes her head no. 

“I want you to use the herbs to help the refugees and if you want to come to Haven you will always be welcome.” Herah says pulling herbs out of her pack and smiling at the list Shina has sitting on her desk. 

“Thank you Herald, may Andraste's blessing continue to shine on you.” Shina stammers in tears as she sees the herbs. Solas and Herah leave there and head to the gate to meet the others. Solas is smiling as people form behind Herah to follow her out of the city. Most are Tranquil and a few are non-mages thankfully no one stops them. Herah rides her horse in the middle of the people and takes them back to Haven and Cassandra shakes her head at the spectacle.


	18. -Templars-

“We are ready to approach the mages or the Templars if you like.” Cullen informs her as they look at the map of Ferelden and Orlais in council. Herah paces looking at the spot where Bull should be and rolls her shoulders and looks at Leliana and Josephine. Cassandra is silent about what she should do, most of them are. Cullen wants the Templars, Leliana does too but Josephine wants the mages and she fears Cassandra does too. Bull had flat refused to participate in the discussion and Herah had gnashed her teeth in challenge at him which he had ignored by leaving the room. 

“I know we need to pick but I am just not sure which one would be the better alliance. Lucian was not exactly amiable to an alliance and Alexius would have me indenture myself to him for the off chance he can stab me in the back. How are we going to convince Lucian to talk to us?” Herah asks looking at Josephine who smiles. 

“You are going to show up on his doorstep with enough Orlesian nobility he cannot ignore you besides Lucian has requested to meet you personally.” Josephine says and Cullen bites his lip in frustration. 

“I don't trust either of them but Templars are built to stop magic, and this is magic. I think they are our best option.” Herah finally says and Cullen lets go of the breath he was holding. 

“I will make the arrangements Herald; we should be ready to leave by the end of the week.” Josephine says and Herah leaves the council heading out to the training yards. 

“Want to spar?” Krem asks and Herah nods and squares off against the human who uses a shield and sword. Krem is coming at her and Herah is smiling as she uses her blades to keep the shield at bay as well as the swords. When a two-hander enters the fray Herah sidesteps and tangles Lieutenant's blade on Krem's shield. 

“Oh I think our lovely Herald has fought this battle before.” Lieutenant says and comes at her again with Krem. Herah takes Krem's shield hit on her shoulder while keeping the blade off of her and trips Lieutenant and gets him out of the fight with a blade to the neck which he surrenders to. 

Back to Krem Herah flips over Krem when he charges and slaps the warrior on the butt with the flat of her blade. “Oh now that was impressive. I am truly jealous of Bull now if he gets to bed someone that flexible.” Lieutenant smirks and Herah smiles as Krem comes at her again and she side steps and fouls her blade on the shield.

“Shit.” Herah says and is thankful Krem manages to use the shield as protection as the swing would have taken his head off. 

“Are you trying to behead my second in command?” Bull rumbles and Herah spins at the anger in the voice. 

“No.” Krem and Herah say in unison and then look at each other and start laughing. 

“Well either way you are done sparring with Krem, I need him and Lieutenant.” Bull is clipped and Herah frowns but moves back to practicing on the dummy and when her arms are tired she picks up a bow and starts to shoot. 

“Not bad.” Cullen says walking up and Herah stops shooting to pay attention to the commander. “You train hard, the troops like to see you spar it makes them think you mean business.” Cullen is standing beside her now and bumps his shoulder into her when she doesn't respond. “Copper for your thoughts?” 

“I am nervous about the Templars; I am just overwhelmed I think. I still need more information about the time magic, I still need to do so much and there are rifts on the Coast that need to be closed and we need to secure Crestwood and Fogmire and the rest of the places in between. I am one person and I cannot be everywhere.” Herah is truly in out of her depth and Cullen chuckles. 

“One day at a time Herah, use your resources and it will be fine. You can only do what you can and you are doing fine.” Cullen rubs her arm and Herah smiles and nods. “I heard about the spat with Cassandra. How familiar are you with the Hero of Ferelden?” Cullen asks and Herah shrugs.

“As much as anyone probably, I know they called her the Chained mage. Why did she wear chains? I've never seen other mages wearing them.” Herah asks and sees Cullen press his lips together. 

“Neria was a primal mage which is a bit wild. Neria's magic never settled, her mana pool just kept getting bigger and bigger. I had to put chains on her to control her magic; my worst fear was we would be attacked while she was unable to protect herself. There were times during battle I had to pray she was okay and it was the same for me. When she went up on that tower we all knew she was going to die. I had to watch her die; there was nothing I could do to stop her. My hope is you never have to make that choice for you or Bull.” Cullen looks away from the pity in Herah's eyes and walks away.

“Don't even think about it Herah.” Bull is right behind her and Herah turns to look at him. Sees the smoldering anger in his eyes and is momentarily afraid before she crosses her arms and glares at Bull. 

“What did I do to piss you off?” Herah asks and Bull growls at her but doesn't speak. Instead he turns and heads to the Tavern and Herah chooses not to follow. “Coming?” Bull bites out and Herah shakes her head no as he turns to her. 

“Come see me when you sober up, I am not sure what I did but I am positive you drinking won't improve your temper or mine, I want food and bed.” Herah turns and leaves Bull standing there who continues to the Tavern. 

“Chief what is up with you?” Krem asks and Bull shakes his head and doesn't answer instead emptying his tankard and calling for another. 

“Are you out of sorts? I could help with that you know.” Skinner sits on Bull's knee and strokes his chest and Bull leaves her there for the moment. Krem shakes his head and suggests a game of Wicked Grace which Bull agrees too. Skinner stays where she is at continuing to run fingers over Bull and keeping her body close. 

“Come play Wicked Grace Herah, no reason for you to sit in here all by yourself. It might help to figure out why Bull is so pissed.” Varric entreats and Herah finally nods and Solas agrees to join them as well. When Varric walks in and sees Bull with Skinner on his lap he closes his eyes and starts praying. “Shit.” He can't stop Herah from seeing, he's not tall enough and her eyes go to Bull's in an instant and she steps close to the wall and blends into the shadows. Getting to the side of Bull Herah is seeing red as Bull turns his face to listen to what Skinner says and smiles at the elf. Stepping out of the shadows Krem sees her but isn't nearly fast enough to warn Bull or save Skinner from being grabbed and tossed out the back door of the Tavern with a yelp which is answered by Herah's growls. 

“Shit.” Bull says hurrying out of the Tavern followed by Lieutenant and Krem. Herah doesn't have her blades thankfully but Skinner does and draws them. Skinner is on the ball of her toes more than ready to meet this challenge and Herah is as well. Herah's short claws have already drawn blood on Skinner which incites Herah to more violence. 

“Herah, stop I am sure it is not what you think.” Solas is between Herah and Skinner which incites Herah more as she grabs Solas and puts him behind her. 

“Don't you ever get between me and something I am going to kill Solas, she could have attacked you or used you against me. I will not have you hurt!” Herah is frantic and furious and Bull is between them now imploring Herah to stop. “You would choose her over me Bull? What did I do to piss you off so much you would seek comfort from another, she's not even Qunari?” Herah has clenched her fists and wants to attack Bull so much but knows she can't. “Don't speak Bull, it doesn't matter. It is your choice and I will respect it.” Herah spins and heads back to the Chantry and Bull is left stunned and speechless. 

“Bull if you don't move your ass and fix that I will and you won't like how I do it.” Lieutenant says which manages to pull Bull out of his stupor. Bull glares at Lieutenant and then heads for Herah. “Skinner, what the fuck baby was there a reason behind your little dance or do you just delight that much in a pissed off Qunari female?”   
Skinner shrugs her shoulders. “He was in pain, he needed comfort and I gave it to him. I am not sure what I did wrong.” 

“I would suggest keeping your hands off of other people's partners.” Solas shrugs and heads back to the Tavern. 

“You're not going after them?” Varric asks and Solas shakes his head no. 

“Herah can articulate her grievances just fine without an audience and Bull needs to learn how to grovel. A skill I hope his Ben-Hassrath taught him or I do not think he will make the night.” Solas smiles as he says this. 

“She can't attack him though.” Varric says and Solas nods. 

“You are correct but there are plenty here who can and will kill him for hurting her. If he is not her mate his value alive is very little, enough to make it interesting enough to get him out of the way.” Solas is serious and Varric glances at the mage again. 

“Herah let me in.” Bull demands from the hall and puts his head on the door. Shortly Herah opens the door and goes to sit on the bed crossing her legs and looking up at him. There are no tears, no hysterics and that frightens Bull more than anything else. He is facing a woman he doesn't know how to deal with right now and he's not even sure how to approach her. 

“We're done. I want you gone, you want Skinner have at her but I will not play second fiddle to a fucking elf.” Herah is furious and he gets it. 

“I'll take the boys to Crestwood, set up some camps get some of their shit sorted out.” Bull thinks quickly knows it will get him out of the way for a couple of weeks then realizes he will have Skinner with him. “Herah, I don't want Skinner I want you. I fucked up and I'll give you the space you want but you need to promise me we'll talk about it when I get back.” Bull sits on the bed hides the disappointment when she flinches away from him. “Promise me.” 

Herah looks at him nods. “Fine.” 

Bull is out the door and out of the Chantry in a moment. As he barks orders to Krem and the others they are a bit mystified but make ready for the late night start. As he is saddling his horse he knows Cullen is there, doesn’t welcome the human’s presence. 

“So you would run?” Cullen is furious and not understanding what could be wrong. 

“Yes, as far as I can get. It is what she wants. I will not discuss this further I have places to be.” Bull leads his mare out and gets on the rest of his group mounted as they get out of the gates. Cullen watches them leave and then heads to Herah’s rooms not sure if he is the right one to comfort Herah or not. Before he can stop himself he knocks on the door and Herah tells him to come in. She is reading a book and looks relaxed, not like someone that just had their mate leave her. 

“Are you okay?” Cullen asks tentatively and Herah nods and smiles at Cullen. 

“Fine why?” Herah is lying needs to keep it up. 

“Because Bull just left.” Now Cullen wonders if she doesn’t know braces for something but nothing happens. 

“I know, I told him to its better he’s not here.” Herah turns back to her book and Cullen leaves completely confused. 

“Bull left?” Varric asks and Cullen nods and frowns he needs to let Leliana and Cassandra know. Herah may be in shock now but eventually she will need comfort or something and Cullen has no idea who or what to offer. “How is she?” Varric asks tentatively and Cullen shakes his head and shrugs. 

“She’s fine, I have no idea what is going on and I don’t think she is willing to talk about it yet.” Cullen admits and they move away from the door. As the news makes its rounds that Bull and Herah are no more the council gathers along with the companions to figure out how to handle this. 

“Losing Bull and his men now when we are about to approach the Templars, what do we want to do? Do we wait until Herah tells us she is okay before we approach them?”   
Cassandra asks and Leliana shakes her head no along with Josephine. “This is time sensitive negotiations; we cannot wait for her to be okay. She is going to have to deal with her feelings later.” 

“I do not want a repeat of the last time she was without Bull, I cannot help her.” Solas is frantic and Leliana strokes his back. 

“You wanted to see if you and I could manipulate her dreams correct?” Vivienne chimes in and Solas nods. “Then we shall try that. This will be different territory for me but we should be able to do this. I must say I am amazed by your abilities; normally it takes a full circle and enough lyrium to make the Templars vicious to do this kind of spell. You however just walk right in and out.” Vivienne adds. 

“If you are serious about this than I will require you to use the Templars we do have to make sure this does not go wrong. Should we tell Herah we are doing this?’ Cullen asks and Solas shakes his head no. 

“But I do need something to trigger the memory, something to make her dream that particular one. I wanted to do this with Bull here just in case she went off the deep end again but she hasn’t had the dream. Plus I have been reluctant to even try it for fear of what could go wrong.” Solas admits.

“I’ll trigger the memory; I’ll send the Templars to your study and have guards posted outside Herah’s door. Are we sure we need to do this now? Should we wait until after the Templars?” Cullen asks and Varric nods. 

“Don’t do this now; you didn’t see her last time she was traumatized Cullen. I don’t ever want to see her like that.” Varric says and Solas frowns. “I know Solas, let’s leave her be. If she has the dreams than manipulate them but if not let’s not push our luck. Please.” Varric adds at the end and Solas nods


	19. -Crestwood-

Riding out of that gate had been one of the hardest things Bull has ever done. Things are not okay between Herah and him but if he stayed they would have gotten worse. With a sudden start that has Bull pulling his horse up short he realizes he does not feel the same for Herah that she does for him. 

“Chief?” Krem asks and Bull shakes his head distracted. Breaking into his training Bull looks at this from every angle. He has been intrigued by her, had wanted her more than anything from the moment he saw her but why? Herah had personal demons he had no hope of helping with, she made decisions based on the information at the time and if he’s being honest he doesn’t know her that well. She had decided on their relationship, she had made almost all the decisions period and that is not sitting well with him. They never talked about Orlais other than the initial conversation about Ashaad and Jehran, they never talked greater detail about what happened to her and he doesn’t even know when her birthday is. He’s tied himself to an emotionally traumatized Qunari female that may or may not live through her attempt to save the world while trying to make the world a better place and using him to get that goal accomplished. 

“Hey you big ox! Stop. You may want to kill your horse but the rest of us don’t. Now stop that damn horse and get off.” Krem is in front of him and Bull stops and takes a deep breath. “Skinner, see to the horses I need to talk to Bull. Rest of you get your stuff figured out and get some sleep. Bull and I have first watch, normal rotation after that. I am not repeating myself so hop to boys.” Krem orders and Bull seems to go on autopilot handing his reins over and not fighting Krem’s hold on his horn to lead them away and pushes him towards a rock. “Sit, speak Bull, what the hell is going on?” Krem crosses his arms and glares at Bull. 

“I’ve tied myself to someone I don’t know.” Bull finally says looking at Krem. 

“What? What are you talking about? Are you and Herah done or not? One moment she wants to kill Skinner next we are high tailing it out of Haven to Crestwood to establish camps. We are all confused here and I would really like my leader back.” Krem finishes still glaring at Bull. 

“I had to leave; we’ll be headed back in a few days. Just can’t be there for a bit though I’m not sure I want to go back at this point.” 

“You don’t love her.” Krem is surprised and shakes his head. When Bull finishes telling Krem his fears, what happened with Cassandra and the fact the advisers are against the bond Krem is shaking his head. “Get over yourself Bull. You knew going in who she was and what she would be asking of you. You knew she was traumatized and you still pursued her. You are in love with her you just don’t want to admit it and are pissed off you have no control over this relationship. All your training goes right out the door with her doesn’t it you are on new footing and you don’t like it.” Krem is in his face and smiling over the crossed arms and Bull is up and growling not willing to admit the truth. “Stop your sulking, deal with your emotions and let’s get this done so you can go back and make things better with her.” 

Crestwood is a lot like the Storm Coast with its barren landscape and harsh cliffs. They find out Crestwood had been flooded during the blight and now the undead are walking. Debating the mission he was originally given versus helping the people Bull decides to do a bit of both. 

Bull manages to set up two camps in Crestwood before they head back. Bull still hasn’t come up with a plan for how to deal with Herah and he’s not sure he wants to. For the moment his only plan is to make sure she doesn’t get killed walking into a trap with the Templars.


	20. -No Peace-

Everyone has been walking on eggshells around Herah and she has no idea why. Working with the smith she manages to get upgrades to her armor and weapons as well as some for the rest of the companions. It’s nearly dark when Bull and the Chargers come into the village and Herah is reserved but happy and heads to the outside of the Chantry to greet Bull then changes her mind and stays in her chambers. Bull sends his group back to their tents as he heads into the Chantry to find Herah hoping she hasn’t left for the Templars without him. 

“Bull?” Varric is surprised to see the man and a bit wary. 

“Varric, it’s good to see you any idea where Herah is? Need to report in.” Bull is smiling and Varric is out of his depth here. 

“Report in with Cullen, Herah is in her chambers though I am not sure if she is alone.” Varric adds and watches Bull go from smiling to growling as he marches off to Herah’s chambers and throws open the door. Herah is sitting at her desk writing and jumps when Bull comes in. 

“Bull!” Herah is up and headed to him but stops when she sees how furious he is. “Now what did I do?” Herah asks retreating and Bull shakes his head and pinches his nose. 

“I understand tit for tat but I didn’t do anything with Skinner.” Herah crosses her arms and cocks a hip at him furious now herself at Bull’s accusation. 

“I know that, which is why I didn’t kill her. What are you on about now? I have kept my hands to myself and so has everyone else. Why are you so angry?” Herah is not amused at this Bull, this anger is real and vindictive and she can’t deal with it. “Get out Bull, I’ll not put up with a rage I didn’t cause. Get yourself under control and then come see me.” She’s growling not humming, she doesn’t want to soothe him and he’s growling in response. 

“You don’t even smell like me anymore, who have you been with?” Her anger is setting him off and neither is willing to concede the point or actually speak. When Cullen comes in he’s the match that lite the fire as Bull turns on him. “You, she’s been with you. Why Herah, why would you want a human?” 

“Hang on what? Bull, I heard you were here and needed to report in. Why are you here? I thought you two were done.” Cullen is trying to look non threatening is hoping his armor will give him some protection against whatever Bull has in mind. 

“Okay everyone time out.” Varric comes in and stands in front of Bull keeping Cullen behind him. “We are going to take this one at a time. Herah honey I need you to tell me if you and Bull are done.” 

“I am not sure to be honest. I am still trying to figure out why he is so pissed at me when I haven’t done anything wrong. He’s the one that had the elf on his lap.” Herah crosses her arms. 

“Not going to let that one go are you?” Bull growls out and Herah shakes her head no. 

“We’ll get back to that one in a moment. Bull, where did you go? We thought you had left Herah and have been on eggshells ever since.” Varric is looking way up at Bull and Bull looks at Varric and then Herah. 

“You didn’t tell them I was in Crestwood on Inquisition business?” Bull takes a deep breath. 

“No, I haven’t spoken to anyone since you left. I’ve been getting ready to deal with the Templars. Writing down my arguments on what to say to them to get them to join us, I knew you were coming back and figured you would have at least told Cullen what you were doing.” Herah shrugs and looks guilty.

Bull walks closer to Herah and she steps back on instinct and he stops. “Don’t, don’t fear me Herah, I’d never hurt you.” 

“Already done Bull, you and your Chargers are not dismissed from the Inquisition we need you and your men. You will come with me to deal with the Templars. Now all of you get out.” Herah is holding her door doesn't want to hear any of what they have to say slams the door. 

“Dammit Bull!” Cullen glares at the Qunari who sighs. 

“I know Cullen. I'm sorry.” 

“Sorry is not going to fix this, not sure how you are going to do it but I strongly suggest you get to it.” Varric shakes his head and walks off. Bull takes a final look at the door heads down the stairs curses as he hears Herah crying. 

Finally the nobles arrive and it’s time to see the Templars. They are a week later than the original plan but Herah has used the time to perfect her arguments, get better acquainted with the nobles she is taking and being drilled on Templar politics.   
“Bull got a minute?” Herah walks towards him and it takes everything in him not to pull her to him not to bury his nose in her hair and inhale. She is just as affected as he is clenches her jaw to keep from stepping into him as well. 

“Stop fighting me Herah, please.” Bull steps closer clenches his jaw as she steps back holds out a hand to him. 

“I wanted you to pay attention to a few of the nobles see if any of the bullshit they are selling is worth listening to.” When Bull nods Herah spins on her heel walks off. 

“Still having issues I see.” Krem observes shaking his head at Bull who scowls at him. 

“Females are complicated things that I am unsure I wish to deal with.” Bull mutters and Krem snorts at that. 

“I agree.” Krem finally adds.


	21. -Yellow Brick Road-

Caer Bodu will take about a week to get to and with the nobles it is a trying time for Herah as all of them clamor for attention from her. By the end of the first day Herah is snappy and frustrated and as the tents go up she retreats into it and sits against a pole and wraps her arms around her knees. “Is the Herald available? I would like to discuss a mine with her.” 

“No, she has retired for the night, I will happily carry your message to her but she is not taking visitors at this time.” Bless Varric, the dwarf has tried to run interference around her all day and was successful for the most part. When the noble leaves Varric pokes his head in and sees Herah and immediately goes to her. When he is close to her Herah holds her hand out to him, “Stop Varric get me some tea please? I just need a minute here. I’m okay just overwhelmed.” Varric nods and leaves the tent and returns later with tea. Putting it on the table Varric debates sitting with her or leaving her alone. “Go, please.” Varric leaves and Herah goes and drinks her tea and eventually they bring her food and Herah eats that too and then lies down to sleep. 

By day three Herah is back to that frigid perfectly sweet person Varric hates and Solas is at a loss on how to help her. “Why is she being so fucking stubborn it's not like he slept with her! Are we sure there isn't more going on?” Varric is frustrated.

“It's a trust issue you are aware of why she is being so stubborn.” Solas counters and then presses his lips together. “Pity we can’t use Bull’s men to protect her from the nobles.” 

“We could, I’ll talk to Lieutenant over drinks tonight. He’s the reasonable sort.” Varric says and Solas sighs. 

“Why not ask Bull?” Solas questions and of course Varric laughs. 

“We want her protected not all of the nobles running for the hills.”

Lieutenant sidles his horse close to Herah’s which ends the conversation she was having with that noble. Herah looks over at the man and frowns slightly. “Can I help you?” Herah asks and Lieutenant flashes her dazzling smile. 

“Just keep sitting there all gorgeous on that horse of yours and I’ll keep the nobles busy. All it will cost you is a kiss.” Lieutenant leans dangerously close to Herah and she laughs and shakes her head. 

“Not on your best day Lieu. Didn’t think Bull noticed I was being overwhelmed.” Herah says a bit distracted and she doesn’t see Lieutenant’s frown. 

“Varric asked me to ride with you actually, he’s a good friend.” 

“Yes he is.” Herah replies and Lieutenant peppers her with questions and stories and eventually Herah is smiling and laughing at his jokes. Varric notices it and knows it for the falseness it is. Nothing prepares Herah for Bull’s interpretation though. Done with dinner Herah is working on notes from her discussions with the nobles for the day when Bull comes charging into the tent.

“Lieutenant keep you company today?” Bull is furious and trying to figure out why. He’s kept an eye on her but today when she was laughing and smiling he was jealous of Lieutenant. Herah’s smile at seeing him retreats as she is faced with his rage again. Herah chooses to ignore him and goes back to working on the report. “Herah, you will answer me.” Bull is looming over her and Herah ignores him. “HERAH!” 

Herah puts her pen down and looks up at Bull standing up to remind him she is not tiny, she needs the solace of her height to confront this man. “You will not shout at me Bull, least you forget I am your commanding officer you will give me the respect I am owed.” Herah crosses her arms glaring at him. 

“You are my mate and you will answer me.” Bull’s voice is soft and menacing and Herah debates slapping him, knows she can’t. When she doesn’t answer he wraps a hand around   
her throat and places his forehead on hers. “Herah, answer me.” 

“Bull, release me. You fucked up when you chose the damn elf. Let me go Bull please let go.” Her eyes are full of fear and her breathing is fast her entire body trembling. Instead of letting her go he kisses her and she is still trembling when he lays her on the bed not letting go of her throat. “Bull, stop please, please don’t.” One hand on her throat other hand reacquaints himself with her curves and ignores her trembling and her thrashing. “Katoh, Katoh.” Herah rips her mouth away from his and is beating on his chest. Bull stills instantly and looks at her. “You told me once to tell you that and you would stop. You promised you would stop.” Herah is pleading and Bull lets go of her and walks out. Herah stands up and puts her armor on and her blades and goes in search of Bull. When she finds him she takes her dagger out and throws it on the ground at his feet. “Fight me.” Krem and the others all stop talking at once and look at the blade in the ground and then at Herah. 

“We both know you can’t fight me Herah. I’m sorry for what happened but this will not solve it.” Bull tries to hand her the dagger and she steps away. 

“You know you are curious how I fought them for two rounds, come and find out Kadan. Find out what makes me so fucking special.” Herah says Kadan like a curse and steps away   
from Bull and takes a swing at him meant to take his head off. He dodges and grabs his weapon off his shoulder. 

“Herah knock it off.” Bull threatens and Herah takes another swing at him and he realizes she has a blindfold on. “You can’t even see me.” Bull shakes his head and tries to get close to her only to be sent sprawling with a blade coming at him.

“You are not Qunari, you are nothing but a bully who wants his way and gets all jealous when he sees his mate enjoying herself with another man. If you were half the mate I deserved I would not seek others out for companionship. You are not worthy of me and I am going to beat you and prove it.” Herah is in full attack mode and Bull is doing a damn good dance to stay out of her way. 

“That is truly how you feel that I am not worthy of you? You are not even Qunari! You who have been spoiled and pampered and catered to so much she doesn’t even know her own language. Doesn’t even know how to properly tend a mate or keep one.” Bull switches to Qunari mid-sentence stops repeats it in common. 

“Not my fault you felt the need to demean me and make me less than you. I am not less than you Bull, I am more and I always will be.” Bull’s jaw drops and he doesn’t move away from the slice she delivers along his ribs or ducks the elbow that crashes into his cheek that sends him staggering. He does block the blow to his leg and chases her across the clearing to the trees. Without her sight Herah is still fluid grace utterly aware of where she is stepping and how to get where she wants to be and Bull is impressed. Her father was definitely not a farmer. Bull puts his blade up, wants only to get his hands on her now. “Do you surrender?” Herah asks not putting her blades down she is perched on a log feet braced blades balanced and a smile on her face. Her blindfold, a scrap of black silk really isn’t necessary in the growing dark but she does not try to remove it. 

“No but I will admit to being wrong about you.” Bull says and Herah arches an eyebrow at this. “Why is it you didn’t attack the Ashaad then? Why would you let him put hands on you?” Bull questions and Herah laughs. 

“He’s a damn Ashaad, I’d never stand against him plus Jehan was there. I also had Solas to worry about.” Herah hooks a finger under the blindfold and pulls it down and puts her blades up. She does not walk towards him merely stays where she is and Bull shakes his head at her. 

“So you’ll take on a Sten but not an Ashaad?” Bull asks a bit offended. 

“You are not a Sten, you are Ben-Hassrath and you don’t answer to Arishok. You deal in subterfuge and lies and while you do rely on your blade it’s not your job. You are not worthy of the title Sten.” Herah snaps her teeth at him and Bull stills at the vehemence in her voice. 

“He was a Sten. He was a fucking Sten!” Bull is to her in a flash gathering her up in his arms. “You were claimed by a fucking Sten. Oh Herah, I am so sorry.” Bull is raining kisses down on her head and Herah is shaking her head pushing him away. 

“No, you don't get to comfort me, I don't want your pity you ass. I want your respect. I want the Bull that nursed me back to health and swore vengeance on an Ashaad for handling his mate. I want the Bull that took me up to the tower and made love to me. I do not want this, I don't want your pity I don't need it. I don't need you.” Herah pushes away from him her eyes closed but he catches her arm. Keeping her eyes closed she executes a series of kicks and hits that has him letting her go when she lands a blow on his cheek that has his teeth rattling. 

“Fuck she packs a hit when she wants to.” Bull rubs his cheek and looks to the woods knowing Solas is there. 

“I wouldn't know I've never managed to piss her off enough to have her hit me. She is right though, you are an ass and at this rate I think you lost her completely.” Solas shrugs and goes to walk off. Bull is furious, still furious enough he goes after Solas only to yelp in pain as Herah drives her dagger into his shoulder and takes it out to attack him again. 

“No Herah!” Solas wraps his arms around her and puts his head against her back. She is vibrating with rage, but she stops and keeps herself between Solas and Bull as they back away. She still has her dagger out as she keeps Solas behind her and they walk back to the camp. “Will you allow me to heal him?” Solas asks and Herah looks at Bull as he moves back to his men. 

“Yes.” Herah finally says and walks with him towards Bull. When Bull sees them he eyes Herah's blade still out and clenches his teeth. “Solas can heal you, you even make a move to harm him I will kill you are we clear?” Herah is still furious and Bull nods and braces his hands on his thighs.

Herah is pacing in her tent; she's pushed Bull as far as she can. Enough is enough, walking towards Bull's tent she stops when she sees Skinner walk into the tent clenches her jaw when she hears Bull and her walks away from Krem when the man finds her there throws a tantrum which shreds her pillows. “Dammit chief.” is Krem's only comment. 

Caer Bordu rises out of the mist like a fairy tale castle and Herah smiles when she sees it. It is one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen and she looks over at Solas who smiles as well. She's ignored Bull for the rest of the trip and he's sleeping with his men still not ready to face her. At the keep they are met by a Templar Lieutenant named Garrett, he's dark and Herah remembers him from the scene in Orlais. 

“We bid you welcome Herald of Andraste, Lord Seeker will greet you shortly but I need you to do a test first.” Garrett says and Herah regards the banners in front of her along with the pulleys that put them up and down. “You need to rank these in accordance of importance to you. Fist is people, sword is Templar and the sun is the Chantry. Do you concede to this test?” Garrett asks and Lord Thumberlin is complaining about it until Herah cuts him a glare. 

“I will accept this test.” Herah states and goes to raise the one for the people to the very top. She puts the Templars and the Chantry at the same level below that and Garrett nods. 

“Why did you choose this ranking?” Garrett asks and Herah smiles. 

“Without the people there is no Chantry or Templars. People of Ferelden should always come first, what is more important after that is not my concern. I am here to stop the rifts and the fighting, I need the Templars to do that so you will either join me or not.” Herah crosses her arms and Garrett leads her into the keep. 

“Lord Seeker has taken permanent command of the Templars. He has sworn to bring order to the chaos and then marches us here to wait. It makes no sense that is why I contacted Knight Commander Cullen. I thought he might be able to help figure this out.” Garrett is nervous and Herah is not sure if she likes this candor. “Win over the Lord Seeker and every able bodied Templar will aid you to close the breach.” Garrett finishes and Herah nods and thanks him. As Thumberlin and Garrett argue about the points of battlefield politics Garrett sees his Knight-Captain. “Knight-Captain?” 

“No doubt you were expecting the Lord Seeker but he has sent me to die for you.” Knight-Captain has his helmet on and Herah can barely see his face. There are about 15 Templars in the room and Herah is looking at Solas and gauging how to get him out of this safely. 

“Knight-Captain, what a pleasure I am Lord Thumberlin I am honored to meet you.” Herah lets the lord put himself between her and the Knight-Captain, if it comes to blood and it will she is woefully tired of him anyways and he might buy precious seconds to get Solas out of here.

“This is the grand alliance the Inquisition offers?” Knight-Captain chuckles at this and a finger of fear slides down Herah's spine. “The Lord Seeker had a plan but the Herald ruined it by arriving with purpose. It sowed too much dissent.”

“Knight-Captain, I will know what is going on.” Garrett steps up to the Captain and he shakes his head at them. 

“You were all supposed to be changed; now we must purge the questioning knights. The Elder one is coming; no one that is not red shall be left standing.” Knight-Captain says and slices Lord Thumberlin's head from his shoulders. Then it is battle and Herah is killing anything that comes at her and keeping herself between Solas and the others. Varric and Bull are holding their own as is Garrett and Herah gives thought to recruiting the man if they manage to get out of this alive. As they cut the red knights down Herah notices their veins seem to be traced with red and Solas frowns and examines one closer. 

“Red lyrium, it’s in their veins.” Solas says as he keeps protective barriers up on the party and healing cuts as they are done. Bull manages to knock out the Knight-Captain and the fighting finally stops. 

“Is the Knight-Captain still alive?” Herah asks and Solas checks. 

“Barely, I can heal him if you like.” 

“Yes, we'll judge him after I have dealt with his master.” Herah ties the man up and hauls him to a close table and uses it to secure him. Ordering a couple of the knights that survived to watch him Herah pops the lock on the door and heads into the Barracks. They meet more resistance there that is dealt with shortly. 

“So you're still fighting?” Varric asks as Herah takes off a Templars head almost at the expense of Bull's. 

“Yes.” Herah answers glaring at Bull. 

“Okay, just trying to keep track here. If you'd be so kind as to not decapitate him in the process I would be grateful.” Herah chuckles at that as she pops another door that leads into the courtyard. 

“I am on her side in the matter.” Solas chimes in as he stuns a group of Templars headed to him. 

“We're all on her side Solas poor Bull doesn't have many allies in this group.” Varric shoots a couple of the Templars headed to Bull and Herah shakes her head. 

“I was all set to forgive him too, pity he couldn't wait another hour or so after trying to work it out with me. He was right to be upset with me though, I was acting childish.” Herah hits one of the Templars with her elbow to knock him out. 

“A woman who admits a man is right? Oh Herah forget the Bull I think I'd marry you on the spot!” Lieutenant quips shoving a sword through a Templar and shoving another one away with his foot. 

“Promise to love honor and cherish me above all others? Forsake all others in sexual pursuits and treat me as an equal in all things?” Herah asks putting her back to his as another group of Templars charges for them. 

“I was good until the sex thing, sorry darling I am not a one woman man.” Lieutenant says with a quick peck on Herah's cheek as she laughs at him. 

“Here I was about to start wedding planning and figuring out catering.” Varric is adroit in his mirth until he sees Bull's face. “Uh Herah, me thinks your mate is about to kill his own man. You might want to save him; he's handy with the nobles.”

“Bull, there are plenty of targets in front of you, it was playful banter only. After you I think I am done with all males of all races. Leliana will be thrilled.” Herah puts herself in front of Bull who shakes his head and starts to loot as the Templars stop. 

“Prepare them, guide them to me.” A voice booms out and Herah frowns. “I would know you, show me what you are. I could make you so much more” Each sentence is said in a booming voice that hurts Herah's ears. They keep moving through the keep clearing as they can and the following of non-corrupted Templars grows behind them. Herah is dashing ahead trying to get that voice to stop because it hurts so much. 

“Herah stop!” Bull grabs for her and finally snags her and she is limp in his hands with a growl. 

“One of these days you will not be able to stop me. One of these days your growling will get you a knife in the gut. I will not be the victim again not to you or anyone.” Herah gnashes her teeth at Bull and he answers by spinning her in his arms and holding a hand to her throat. It’s a show of dominance she is forced to agree to. When he releases her he is standing over her and she glares at him. 

“Did that make you feel more of a man? Did you enjoy putting me in my place or do you want to give our audience a real show?” She is holding her neck feeling the heat rise from the marks that will be there and grips her blade hard and punches the wall past Bull's head. Spinning on her heel she leaves him standing there trying to find his center. 

“Ah Herald of Andraste, it is time we get more acquainted with each other.” It is Lord Seeker's voice and Herah approaches him on the steps in front of the door into another part of the keep. When she is in range Lord Seeker grabs her and pulls her to the door and into the fade. 

“NO!” Bull is one step too far and lands with a thud against the door.


	22. -Into the Rabbit Hole-

When Herah steps through into the fade she finds herself in the demolished ruins of the Conclave. Charred and still burning corpses line the walkway and Herah tries not to dwell on the crunch as she walks forward knowing she is stepping on bones. In front of her she sees Josephine and Cullen and she heads to them only to hear footsteps from behind them and Leliana steps forward. 

“Is this shape useful? Will it let me know you?” It's not Leliana's voice. “Everything tells me about you. So will this watch.” Leliana has gone behind Cullen and holds a blade to his neck. 

“Are you trying to tempt me or copy me?” Herah asks nod daring to move. Leliana moves her blade across his neck spilling Cullen's blood as he falls and she steps back. 

“Are you trying to copy me?” Leliana asks mockingly and then disappears as Josephine has a blade in her hand now. “Being you will be so much more interesting than the Lord Seeker.” Josephine disappears for a moment and then walks back up behind Herah. “Do you know what the Inquisition can become? You'll see.” Herah lashes out but there is no one there. “When I'm done the Elder One will kill you and ascend. Then I will be you.” 

“This Elder one thinks he can become divine? That is the oldest conceit of mortals.” Herah scoffs though a sliver of fear enters her mind.   
Cackling laughter fills the room and Herah grits her teeth to keep from holding her head. “He knows this, he was there.” Appearing as Josephine again, “Glory is coming and the Elder One wants you to serve him like everyone else by dying in the right way.” 

“Keep talking then.” Herah smiles at Josephine as she disappears and Cullen is there now. 

“I am not your Toy! I am envy and I will know you! Tell me Herald in your mind. Tell me what you feel.” Cullen dies again in front of her. “Tell me what you see.” Herah is holding a knife as a copy of her dies in front of her. Suddenly the room is empty and Herah walks forward trying to find a way out of this mess. In the next room is Cassandra along with other Seekers and it’s her on her knees in front of Cassandra as the Seeker demands to know why she shouldn't kill her. Herah flees from the memory though a door and is faced with a copy of her hearing a report. “Our enemies have surrendered unconditionally. The Inquisition's strength rivals any kingdom in Thedas.” Herah is horrified to hear her voice say, “Our reach begins to match my ambition, but we will strive for more.” Herah shakes her head and glares at the copy of her. “Is imitating what you can't have your only pleasure demon?” 

“Accusing, trying to find my weakness, is that the woman you are?” The copy asks and then disappears and Herah moves forward. “Do you see how glorious my Inquisition will be after you die at the hands of the Elder One?” Herah beats down a barrier and goes through the door though pauses when there is another voice. 

“You’re hurting, helpless, and hasty. What happens to the hammer when there are not more nails?” 

“What are you? Get out this is my place!” Demon says and Herah smiles. Oh she hopes the other voice is Solas. Running through green flames Herah enters a bedroom and the door closes. This bedroom is different, it looks like hers at Haven but there are chairs on the walls and roots coming out of the ceiling. Not finding anything helpful Herah goes to leave when the second voice asks, “Wait. Envy is hurting you mirrors on mirrors on memories. A face it can feel but not fake, I want to help you not envy.”

Herah glimpses him for a moment; she has seen this man before. He is ghostly pale, his jagged sickly pale hair covered by a wide brim hat. His features are angular and Herah does not approach him. “I have seen you before.” 

“I've been watching I'm Cole. We're inside you or I am you are always inside you.” Cole says from behind her and Herah spins to look at him again. He disappears and shows up on the ceiling at eye level to her. “It's easy to hear, harder to be a part of what your hearing. But I'm here hearing, helping I hope. Envy hurt you, is hurting you. I tried to help then I was here in the hearing. This is not usually like this.” 

“You would think I could at least have things make sense in my own mind.” Herah is frustrated and afraid. Cole disappears again and a door opens up. 

“You would think but such is not the case. I was watching, I watch. Every Templar knows when you arrived. They were impressed but not like the Lord Seeker.” Cole is sitting on the bed and Herah smiles tentatively at him. 

“Lord Seeker is an envy demon and wants to be me.” Herah shrugs at the admission.

“Yes it twisted the commanders, forced their fury their fight now they are red inside. Anyway you're frozen. Envy is trying to take your face, I heard it and reached out and then in and then I was here.” Cole has long fingers which he twirls and rubs together nervously. 

“So you're a spying phantom who accidentally enters minds? That says spirit to me.” Herah recalls what Solas has told her about spirits and the fade. 

“If it bothers you I can make you forget, that helps no, you need all of you right now to fight, maybe later.” Cole crosses his arms.

“How is my body frozen back in the waking world?” Herah is confused and intrigued

“Thoughts are fast, we're here. Outside a blade is still falling, hanging like a sunset.” Cole fidgets now more than ever. 

“If no time is passing, does that mean I am safe?” Herah is hopeful but frowns when Cole shakes his head no. “Okay can I get out the way you came in?” 

“Yes but I think you would die, it's your head. You shouldn't be out of it.” 

Herah chuckles at that and nods in agreement. “Fine, how do I evict everyone else?” 

“All of this is envy: people, places, power. If you keep going Envy stretches and it takes strength to make more. Being one person is hard. Being many, too many, more and more and envy breaks down and you break out.” Cole moves off the bed towards the flames of fire in the fireplace and Herah follows trying to grasp what Cole is saying. 

“So if we keep moving in my head we tire envy into submission?” 

“Maybe I hope it helps, its more than sitting here waiting to lose your face.” Cole says and heads back towards the green flames. “Ideas are loud here, make them louder and think of water.” Herah complies and soon the green flames stop. 

“You will not help her thing I will stop you.” Demon says and Cole disappears and demon laughs. “Betrayed allies will curse your name like the First Inquisition. You will bring blood and ruin and fear!” 

“It doesn't have to be unless you want it to be.” Cole says as Herah sees herself on a table Cassandra and the priest speaking about finally ending my tyranny.

“Get out thing! I am learning!” demon says and Herah cheers for Cole. Herah is tested time and again and she stands firm and doesn't answer the demon's taunts. There are jail cells in the next room and each one contains one of the companions hurling curses at her but it is the sight of Bull his horns cut off as she wields a burning brand in her hand pressing it to his flesh to imprint the symbol of the Inquisition into his skin that has her stopped and feeling her face she feels the tears. “He will be the one I use you to betray first. He will die cursing the day he met you, they all will.” 

“Keep moving Herah, or this really will happen.” Cole's voice spurs her on and she flees from Bulls roars of pain. “Take this flame and find the rest of the braziers and light them, this is veil-fire it will help.” Herah sees the flames and does as told and another section of the prison opens as the demon hisses in frustration. Next door opens to a forest which has trees full of skeletons and a priest on his knees saying the Herald will march on Orlais next. Herah shakes her head in wonder. 

“So you wish to be difficult? See what your Inquisition leaves in its wake. Your followers host to demons, your world in ashes. Show me what you do with them?”

“Or don't he can't make you anymore you are too strong now.” Cole says and Herah nods ignoring the demon again. “Run Herah, keep going up.” Herah obeys running for her life and finally makes the stairs and the familiar red door. As she approaches it Envy comes at her. 

“Unfair unfair that thing kept you whole, kept you from giving me your shape! We will try again this time with more pain. The elder one still comes.” Demon says and Herah struggles against it. 

“It is frightened of you.” Cole says and Herah head-butts the copy of herself and it disappears allowing her to fall through the door and onto her knees. Envy is an ugly thing with four arms and two legs and a face that is in a permanent scream as it scampers behind a low wall and the red Templars erect a barrier. 

“I don't think that is the Lord Seeker.” Varric says and everyone shakes their head. 

“Did anyone see a young man by my side when I appeared?” Herah asks and Bull shakes his head no he wants to grab her keeps his hands to himself.

“If an envy demon has replaced the Lord Seeker than that can only mean,” Solas says and Garrett says what they all fear. 

“Lord Seeker is caged or dead. It used the red lyrium to corrupt the order didn't it? I knew that miserable stuff was risky. They often give us new kinds of lyrium our commanders some used the red stuff first to prove it was harmless. The knights would be next, the demon turned our leaders so we couldn't question when it started.” Garrett is scared. 

“I can tell you first hand it is a clever liar, bring your best to stop it.” Herah admits rattled. 

“You were only gone a moment but it felt like an eternity.” Bull is rattled as well but knows now is not the time.

“Our best would be our Knights and those are probably still fighting outside. Go and find them and the unpolluted store of lyrium we will hold the Great Hall.” Garrett says and Herah nods.

“Break off into groups, the search will go faster. Varric stay and help with the hall, Solas.” Herah says and he raises a hand. 

“I will stay here and help Varric and the Templars they will need healing.” Herah is to him in an instant and she holds the hand he places out to her. “I will be safe Anashira, go now and get help.” 

“Krem, stay and hold the hall with Skinner, and Rocky. Dalish, you’re with me. Lieu and the rest of you lot head to the north and see if you can find the Templars there. We can head west and grab that lot and swing by the storage and get the lyrium.” Bull commands and Herah nods with the plan and heads off with Bull and Dalish. 

As they clear through another group of Templars Herah sees the spells flashing out from Dalish and smiles, “Didn't want your mage near all the Templars either did you?” Dalish reminds Herah she is not a mage as she electrocutes another group of Templars. “Right, that was so not a mage.” Herah rolls her eyes and they find the group of Templars they are looking for. “Head to the Great Hall, we need help in there.” Herah directs and the Templars head to the hall. Working through the map in her mind she finds the store room and pops the lock and Dalish nearly swoons at the amount of lyrium in the room. Bull grabs some boxes and hands some to a couple of Templars that come past him with Lieu in tow. 

“Have Solas look at that gash when we get back into the Hall.” Herah says to Lieu who nods and Dalish slips an arm around Lieu and helps him walk. Herah stops at a door and opens it. It is the Knight-Captain's office and it is covered in Chantry eyes and the stench of a body decomposing in the corner. There is a bust with a note attached to it and as Herah reaches for it Cole appears. 

“The elder one wants her dead, Empress Celene He hates her, haunts her, wants her dead but hides why. He hid other things too.” When Herah looks for him Cole is gone but Herah takes the notes and puts them in her pack. 

Back in the Hall Garrett is still in command. “With the lyrium and the Veterans we should be able to break through, when we break the demon will.”   
Herah frowns at this. “You mean you might die doing this?” When Garrett nods she sighs. 

“A demon holds the honor of the order, there isn't a man or woman here who will let that stand. We are ready when you are.” Garrett says and Herah nods and makes her way to Solas who is sipping on a lyrium potion himself after healing Lieu. 

“I am all right merely a bit tired, give me a moment and I will be ready for more Templars.” Solas nods and Herah helps him up placing her forehead on his.

“What does Anashira mean?” Varric asks and Dalish answers quickly, “Beloved is the best translation though there are others. It is not an endearment of love more of a promise. She will always find him and he will always protect her though in this case it's reversed. Whatever bond Solas and Herah share it is unbreakable in this world or the next.” 

“Solas is my sanity, my savior and my guide.” Herah responds looking at Dalish and smiling. 

“Herah is my protector, my light and my soul.” Solas responds and releases the hold on her hand. Bull realizes it’s the hand with the mark in it. He doesn't feel any aggression when Solas touches her and wonders why. All thoughts of that string are ended when the Templars move to the low wall and start their chant. Red Templars start jumping through the barrier and Bull indulges his need to smash. It is a case of keep the Templars safe while they take down the barrier and Herah and crew actually do a decent job of it. When the barrier is down Herah attacks Envy and it manages to escape and run out the door. 

Herah is hot on its heels the rest of her group following closely as they near the Alter of Sacrifice. “I have touched so much of you, but you are selfish with your glory and now I am no one.” The voice booms again and Herah is on her knees gnashing her teeth as Solas comes to her hand on her back and looking at the grassy area of the Alter. 

“Dark and desperate, death to make yourself alive I used to be like you I’m not anymore, you shouldn’t be either.” Cole counters and his voice is a soothing balm as Envy comes at Herah and Solas. Herah is up and in front of Solas taking a claw to the shoulder in the process. Herah’s group fans out to face the demon and spells are slung and Bull and Herah try to bring the thing down. More red Templars come and Herah sighs in frustration as she has to kill them as well. 

“I know your thoughts, the elder one promised you to me and now no one will have you.” Envy booms and Herah screams as another claw catches her leg. Finally it is down with a final no! That has Herah covering her head and then feeling relief. Solas is holding his side and Herah is to him in a moment and trying to stop the blood flow. 

“I am okay Herah, just need to heal myself then I will take care of you.” Solas glows as he does what he says he will. Herah looks around and sees no one else has taken serious damage and Dalish is headed towards her hands glowing. 

“Not as adept as your healer but good enough to get it cleaned and ready for healing.” Dalish does that and Herah sighs as cooling water rinses the wounds. They head back to the Great Hall and Garrett greets Herah and the group. “The demon is dead praise Andraste for it was her who shielded us from its touch. We’ve numbers across Thedas but we let this happen. Our officers either failed to see it or were complicit. The Templars are ready to hear with the Inquisition would need of us.” Herah turns and looks at the sky and then looks at the Templars in front of her. “There was corruption here but also I see Valor and honor in each of you who stood fast. Rise tall again, help the Inquisition seal the breach before it swallows us. “Herah finishes the speech and looks at Garrett gauging his reaction. “You speak truths we should never have ignored. But the order is leaderless gutted by betrayal and we will need to rebuild it.” 

“Then do so as our allies. Your order is one the people respect that cannot die today.” Herah hears Solas’ hiss of disapproval and knows she will face more later. “We offer you an alliance. Supplies, weapons grounds to shelter you. All we ask is you help us close the breach.” 

Garrett steps beside Herah and asks if the Templars accept the terms, it’s a resounding yes with a few dissents. “Hope your stronghold is ready for us.” Garrett smiles at Herah and she nods. 

“It will be welcome indeed.” Herah says though when she is ensconced with her council the next time she is not sure leaving the order in tact was the right thing to do. 

“Officers betraying their soldiers, Templars without leaders, a demon imitating the lord seeker, we should have taken them to task the crimes that they have committed.” Cassandra is in full rage but Cullen heads her off. 

“Those crimes were committed by their officers; the soldiers of the order will serve.” 

“These crimes put them at our mercy yet the terms of this alliance do not benefit the Inquisition as they should. You should have consulted us Herald.” Leliana is in full rage too. Herah is not sure if she likes being ganged up on by two females. 

“We still need to prepare for them; I still have contracts for lyrium the good stuff not this red shit.” Varric chimes in and Herah smiles at him. 

“If you will put me in contact with them I will secure funding.” Josephine says and Varric nods. “How many are we expecting?” 

“A few dozen veterans are coming ahead of the rest; they will be here in a few days.” Leliana says and Herah nods and dismisses the group. As she steps out of the room Herah is stopped by a dwarf who has been working on the tiles they sometimes find in their travels. Along with a few other people it is late into the night before Herah finally retreats to her chambers plate in hand to finally get some alone time. When she sees Bull on her bed she stops. 

“Can I eat first? This is my first bit of food since I woke up and if I don’t eat I might take a bite out of you.” Bull nods and Herah eats quickly and Bull paces, walking back and forth in front of the fire and Herah takes the time to appreciate the firelight on Bull’s body. He is gorgeous to look at, all muscles and an iron will. When she is done Herah takes the time to take off her armor and put it on the stand and change into soft bottoms and a camisole that leaves her shoulders bare along with her arms. As Herah starts to put lotion on her skin Bull watches her in reverence as her fingers work the lotion into her skin and the room is filled with the scent of moon bloom and the tart citrus of lemon. Under that scent is his, a subtle reminder to all that she is his and always will be. “Are you going to pace all night or talk to me?” 

Herah is working on her foot and Bull is fighting the urge to rub the lotion into her skin. “Solas smells like you. It’s why I don’t mind him being near you.” Bull finally says and 

Herah tilts her head to look at him. “Uh huh, you attacked him and I stabbed you with my dagger. By your admission are you saying you would have attacked me if I had been there and Solas wasn’t? “ 

“I don’t know.” Bull admits and Herah finishes with the lotion pulls her legs up onto the bed to sit cross legged looking at him. “Krem told me you saw Skinner come into my tent, had I known I wouldn't have but after what happened between us I needed.” 

Herah stops him with a hand, “Don't Bull. I don't want to, I just really don't sleep with whoever you want you'll not be near me after the last time. I wanted us to talk after you attacked me but I shouldn't have, if you'd do that once you would do it again. Leave me be Bull.”


	23. -Don’t-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry peeps, this is an extremely short chapter. Life is hitting me hard and I promise to try and keep up.

“Cullen, do you have a moment?” Cassandra asks as she walks through the door of his office. Cullen nods and takes a seat behind his desk. “When we were going through the Lord-Seeker’s things I found some interesting things including the fact Neria didn’t die on top of the tower killing the Arch-Demon. Why would you not tell me this? Why would you not tell me Seekers killed her? How can you stand to be near me knowing I am a Seeker?” Cassandra is worried and utterly terrified Cullen hates her. 

“Where or when Neria died is none of your business Cassandra.” Cullen rakes a hand through his hair and his hands are trembling, his withdrawal is not going well today. 

“Cullen, Neria died with your child in her belly. I know you don’t like that you two were together well known but that is information I need.” Cassandra shakes her head at Cullen. 

“Why? What does it matter to you other than reminding me of it? Neria is dead, doesn’t matter how or why or who killed her she is dead and I am not. She is dead and it is my fault, I watch her daughter grow into her magic and am constantly reminded of her when I look at Zivini. Leave it alone Cas, please just leave it alone.” Cullen is shouting at the end and Cassandra holds out a hand of supplication. “Leave Cassandra, I don’t want to talk about it and I never will. Please don’t tell Zivini, I can’t have her hate me.” 

“As you wish Cullen, I’m sorry.” Cassandra gets up to leave and doesn’t miss the crash of something hitting the wall as she leaves. 

Sitting at his desk and looking at his hands Cullen goes through the chant and his vows repeating them over and over until he is calmer. Memories hit him though, Neria in her chains eyes searing him as his hands traced her. Watching Morrigan and Neria cast their spell to make her conceive, his need to protect her outweighing his reason as he agreed to this madness. Their lovemaking the night before the final battle had been almost desperate. 

"And in my darkest hour, I turned from Her and vowed that I would destroy Her."   
Hot tears trace his cheeks at the memory of the demon that took Neria's form and tempted him in the Tower. 

"At the moment of Her death I knew what I had done, and I wept."   
Shaking sobs at the memory of her body bloodied and broken the smell of her skin roasting as it touched the mage metal armor of the Seeker who had killed her.

"I shall bring the lands of my fathers to Her Word. Therein lies their salvation and mine.  
And She came to me in a vision and laid Her hand on my heart.  
Her touch was like fire that did not burn. And by Her touch, I was made pure again.  
Despair not, said She, for your betrayal was Maker-blessed and returned me to His side.  
I am forgiven."   
Knight-Captain's words to him when she had found out what had happened and he had clung to those words. Clung to the fact it was not him who had betrayed Neria that it had been Maker ordained, his punishment for walking away from his vows and his faith.


	24. -Corypheus-

“Let’s use the Templars and see if we can close the breach, with their power we should be able to.” Cullen offers and Herah agrees. Traveling back to the temple Herah is thoughtful, the last time she was here had been traumatic at best and now it’s no better. With her she has everyone and Cullen works with the Templars to get them into position and help them get where they need to be. 

“You are okay about this?” Varric asks and Herah nods. 

“Templars are you ready?” Cullen asks and the clamor of voices and weapons is deafening. “Herald are you ready?” Herah nods and walks towards the breech her hand already on fire. As the Templars cast wave after wave of cleanse Herah feels her mark burn and she points it to the sky making the mark light up. There is a huge pop and a concussive wave that knocks everyone flat. When they get up Cassandra is the first to Herah helping her up. 

“You did it! It’s closed.” Cassandra says and Herah looks to the sky, the hole is still there but the green tinge of the giant rift is closed. Cheers erupt everywhere and Herah is hugged and held by Solas and Varric. Zivini is ecstatic and hugs her as well. Herah meet’s Bull’s eyes over the top of her friends and he inclines his head.   
Back at Haven everyone is celebrating and Herah watches it from afar unsure she wants to join the group. Cassandra comes to join her and Herah smiles at the woman. “Solas confirms the sky is scarred but the breach is sealed. We are victorious. Word has spread of your heroism.” 

“It was all of us Cassandra, we all managed to do this.” Herah says smiling. 

“If it was luck than I am not sure if we need more or less of it. Either way it is a victory and we need to celebrate.” Cassandra offers a tankard and Herah drinks smiling at the Seeker. As they watch the dancing of her companions there is a clamor of bells and Herah looks to Cassandra who is running towards the gates Herah, Solas, Bull and Zivini hot on her heels.

“Forces approaching to arms!” Cullen yells and Herah sighs thankful she is in her armor still. 

“Blackwall, help with the barricades and see that the men have weapons.” Herah orders and Cullen nods in agreement. “Bull, Solas and Zivi you are with me, Cullen what is going on?” 

“Massive force approaching, lone watchman reporting bulk of the army is over the mountain still.” Cullen points to the mountain in question and Herah’s blood runs cold. 

“Under what banner?” Josephine asks and Cullen shakes his head and confides, “none”

There is a commotion at the gate and Herah looks towards it. “Open up already, it’s cold and I don’t like armies at my back.” Bull chuckles at that and opens the door to find Dorian behind it. “Right yes, thank you big one there is an army on its way. I bring news from RedCliffe; there is a rebel mage army right behind me under the control of the Venatori, in service to something called the elder one.” Dorian points towards the mountainside, he is exhausted and Cullen keeps a steadying hand on him. “The woman is Calpernia, she commands the Venatori for that elder one.”

“Cullen, give me a plan, anything.” Herah looks to Cullen hoping the Commander has a trick up his sleeve. 

“Haven is no fortress, if we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force, use everything you can.” Cullen says and Herah nods. 

“Vivienne.” Herah calls and the mage steps forward. 

“Yes darling how can I help you?” Vivienne steps forward and Herah takes a moment to appreciate Dorian’s effect on the woman. 

“Help Dorian inside, I need you two as last line of defense for the villagers.” Herah says and Vivienne nods helping Dorian away as Herah looks at the group. “We need to protect the trebuchets and get them firing, let’s move folks.” Herah is away and working towards the north one. They get a few shots off with the Trebs before the army is on them and it is spells and blades as the mages rip through the troops though they meet with heavy resistance from the Templars who slice through them like butter. Cullen has trained the troops well against mages and Herah is thankful for that. It is a harrowing few hours of fighting and Herah knows this is not going the way she wants. 

Moving back to the gates she frees some villagers as she can with the help of Solas and Zivi. Bull busts doors open and tosses a few villagers out of their homes by force. “Back to the Chantry, we need to get out of here.” Bull says and Herah nods headed there and seeing Cole motioning her towards the door. 

Herah gets inside ushered by Rodrick who falls and Cole catches him. “He tried to stop a Templar; the blade went deep he is going to die.” Cole says as he helps Rodrick to a chair.   
Cullen is running towards them. “Herald our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us.” 

“I’ve seen an ArchDemon, I was in the fade but it looked like that.” Cole offers and Herah bites her lip in nervousness. 

“I don’t care what it looks like. It has cut a path for that army they’ll kill everyone in Haven!” Cullen is not panicking but demanding some sort of solution. 

“Elder one doesn’t care about the village, he only wants the Herald.” Cole says as he keeps Rodrick comfortable. 

“If you know why he wants me just say it.” Herah says to Cole a bit harsher than she intends and puts her hand out to take the sting out of the words. 

“I don’t he’s too loud it hurts to hear him.” Cole says and Herah tilts her head to look at Cole again in speculation. “He wants to kill you, no one else matters but he’ll crush them too kill them. I don’t like him.” Cole finishes clenching his hands in anger. 

“I have nothing to make this survivable.” Cullen admits and Herah nods. “The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche; we could turn the remaining trebuchets cause one last slide.” 

“We are over run; we’d have to bury Haven.” Herah is shaking her head no but stops and looks at Cullen and her eyes find Solas as well. 

“Yes that Chancellor Rodrick can help; he wants to say it before he dies.” Cole says and Herah looks to the snake wondering what this will cost her. 

“There is a path; you wouldn’t know it unless you’d made the summer pilgrimage as I have. The people can escape she must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could tell you.” Rodrick says and Herah nods. 

“Go; get them out of here Cullen I will find a way to keep him distracted and here.” Herah says and she hears Cole’s intake of breath. 

“Herald, if you are meant for this if the inquisition is meant for this I pray for you.” Rodrick says and Herah nods. 

“Herah.” Solas says and Herah is to him immediately and looks to see the Chantry is mostly empty. “Anashira, be careful.” Solas is stroking her horns and she smiles places her forehead on his and rubs gently. 

“This life and the next Anashira, you will not lose me yet.” Herah soothes and Solas nods and Herah looks up to see Bull near and nods at him as he does at her. Bull will keep Solas safe and she must be content with that.


	25. -Dragons and Landslides-

Herah is out of the door and headed to the trebuchets with the group of men meant to help her aim them and she works with them quickly. As they roll one of the trebuchets into position Herah sees the wings of a dragon and yells, “MOVE”

Herah rolls landing on her back slightly dazed. Looking over she sees the shape of a man and as he gets closer Herah notices the long fingers that end in claws, this man is very emaciated and Herah can see his face is not completely in tact and seems to have red lyrium piercing it. He is tall, taller than Herah and Bull and he is powerful as waves of magic radiate off of him and Herah rolls to be on her knees almost kneeling to him but refusing. Getting up Herah is trapped by a dragon behind her and is wondering where the rest of her group is. 

“Enough!” The man roars at the dragon who stops roaring. “Pretender you toy with forces beyond your ken no more.” 

“Whoever you are I will not bow to you I am not afraid of you.” Herah stands defiant and scared. 

“Words mortals often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine, they are always lies. Know me, know what you have pretended to be.” His voice is booming and deep and Herah remembers it from the temple. “Exalt the elder one! The will that is Corypheus! You will kneel.” 

He holds something in his hand and Herah cannot tell what it is, “I will not bow to you, I bow to no one.” Herah keeps her blades out dares not move with the dragon at her back. 

“You will resist, you will always resist it matters not.” Corypheus holds the orb up in his hands and glances at it briefly. “I am here for the anchor, the process of removing it begins now.” With the speech done he puts his hand out as it glows with red magic and Herah drops her sword out of that hand screaming in pain. “It is your fault Herald you interrupted a ritual years in the planning and instead of dying you stole its purpose.” Herah is hanging onto his voice to keep from passing out. “I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as touched what you flail at rifts I crafted to assault the very heavens.” Herah is on her knees and knows the dragon comes closer. “Then you used the anchor to undo my work? The gall!” 

“What is this thing meant to do?” Herah asks looking at Corypheus anything to distract from the pain. 

“It is meant to bring certainty where there is none, for you the certainty that I would always come for it.” With that Herah is being hauled up by her arm with the mark and dangling in front of him. “I once breached the fade in the name of another, to serve the old gods of the empire in person.” Herah gasps at this her eyes meeting his as he holds her with ease. “I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers for a thousand years I was confused, no more.” Herah starts to struggle and he shakes her making her still again. “I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed for I have seen the throne of the gods and it was empty!” With a wave of his hand he throws Herah against the Trebuchet and Herah sinks to the ground dazed. “The anchor is permanent; you have spoiled it with your stumbling.” Corypheus sounds disappointed and angry. Herah grabs her dropped swords and stands even as he and the dragon come closer to her. “So be it, I will begin again and find another way to give this world the nation and god it requires.” Herah sees the signal behind the monsters that the villagers have managed to get to the treeline. “You, I will not suffer even an unknowing rival therefore you die.” 

Herah looks to the latch of the Trebuchet and keeps her blades between her and the monsters. “You expect us to surrender and kneel, we will not.” Herah kicks the latch releasing the rock into the mountain and they all watch the rock hit the mountains and cause a landslide. Herah is running trying to outrun the snow coming and doesn’t make it landing in a heap on a stair and then falling through.

Landing inelegantly on her side Herah gasps as she feels a piece of wood go through her middle. Getting up she looks at the offending object and gritting her teeth pulls it out passing out with the effort. Once conscious again Herah uses her tunic to make bandages and binds the wound as well as she can. This wound is bad and it is bleeding. Looking around her she notices she is below the infirmary and finds stairs and manages to get up. Finding a health potion forgotten in haste she downs it and starts walking to the tree line. 

It is hard going and she knows her wound is still bleeding with the movement. She is attacked by a group of wolves and fends them off and continues. She finds a hasty campsite and continues to move, knowing if she stops she will die. There are times she stumbles in the deep drifts and a few times she is crawling but eventually she hears voices and then there are cries of alarm cut off as she collapses.


	26. -Stand or Fall-

Herah comes to hearing voices argue in the distance and bites back the groan of pain. Looking she can see Cullen, Josephine, Leliana, and Cassandra all standing near a fire arguing. 

“Shh, you need rest.” Mother Giselle says and Herah looks at the woman and smiles. 

“They have been at it for hours haven’t they?” Herah asks and Giselle nods. 

“They have that luxury thanks to you. The enemy could not follow and with time to doubt we turn to blame. Infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus” Herah narrows her eyes at the woman. 

“You have been in and out of consciousness and Solas has walked your memories, interesting young man really.” Herah laughs at that and then stops as pain radiates across her side. “We are not sure where we are which may be why despite the numbers he still commands there is no sign of him.” Mother Giselle says and Herah nods. “That or you are believed dead or without haven we are thought helpless or he girds for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature only his effect on us.” 

“If they are arguing about what we should do next than I need to be there.” Herah says struggling to get up. 

“Another heated voice will not help, especially yours. Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed we saw our defender stand and fall. Now we have seen her return.” Giselle helps Herah up and pats her arm. “The more the enemy is beyond us the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained.” Herah can’t hide the clenching of jaw at the holy speech. “That is hard to accept no? What we have been called to endure what we perhaps must come to believe?” 

“I was chosen for this, by whatever but I do not believe Andraste or the Maker gives one whit about us or what we do. Believe what you must but do not ask me to.” Herah is sharper than she intends but manages to get to her feet and walks out. 

“Shadows fall and hope has fled steel your heart the dawn will come.” Giselle says walking with her head bowed. She is singing it and Herah closes her eyes in frustration. “The night is long and the path is dark look to the sky for one day soon the dawn will come.” 

When Leliana joins in her voice a sweet soprano to soar above Giselle’s Herah does smile slightly. “The Shepard’s lost and his home is far keep to the stars the dawn will come.” Soon the entire camp is singing and Herah does not join merely stands in wonder at the power of the song to bring them all together. 

When the song is done Herah sees Solas who comes to her, “Anashira, walk with me?” Herah nods and walks to the edge of the clearing with him. “A wise woman worth heeding her kind understands the moments that unify a cause or fracture it.” Solas waves and a torch comes to life and Herah goes to it smiling as the flames dance for Solas. “The orb Corypheus carried the power he used against you is Elvin.” Herah frowns at this and arches an eyebrow at Solas in question. “Corypheus used the orb to open the breach unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the conclave.” Solas reaches out and runs a hand down Herah’s arm casting heal as he does it making Herah wince. “I do not yet know how Corypheus survived nor am I certain how people will react when they learn of the orb’s origin.”

“How do you know about this? What is it?” Herah asks when Solas casts soothe to ease the sting of the heal. 

“They were foci used to channel ancient magicks. I have seen such things in the fade old memories of older magic. Corypheus may think it Tevinter. His empire’s magic was built on the bones of my people. Knowing or not he risks our alliance and I cannot allow it.” 

“This whole thing is confusing. I can see how elves might be an easy target.” Herah is tired and Solas walks with her back to the tent. 

“History would agree but there are steps we can take to prevent such a distraction.” Solas says smiling slightly. “I know where we can go and I will lead you there. By attacking the inquisition Corypheus has changed it and you. North Herah we need to go north.” Herah nods and lays back down again.


	27. -SkyHold-

Herah does take them north, as they walk she notices animals coming to the edge of the camp at night and Zivini greeting them. 

“Ziv?” Herah asks and the deer she was near takes off with a bound and Zivini turns to look at Herah. “What is all of this?” Herah indicates the birds in the branches and the not so shy rabbits that come to nibble food out of Zivini’s hands. 

“You heard Solas call me Little Keeper?” When Herah nods Zivini continues. “All of the land and its creatures celebrate my passing Herald. I am ambassador to them and they greet me as friend and protector. I can heal the trees and ease an animal’s passing. It is a heady mixture that comes with great consequences. There is a story I would share with you if you like?” Herah nods and Zivini closes her eyes for a moment and all of the animals leave and she gets up to walk over to the fire where the rest of the companions are sitting. 

“Settle in folks, it’s story time and it’s my turn.” Zivini winks at Varric who smiles and the companions gather close. “Long ago there was a mother who farmed the land wherever she went, food and flowers grew wherever she stepped and she walked the land for many years. She was lonely though and the father of the sky asked her one day as he gently rained down on a patch of earth she requested why she was so sad. Because I am all alone here, there is no one and nothing to share this land with.” Zivini drinks from an offered skin of water and frowns at it waving a hand and taking another sip. “Better, now Father sky said together we can make this land full and together they made children. These were the first children and they each had a job. One of them was death; his job was to ease the passing of those who wished to move on. Over time though the other children hated him, bemoaned him for taking loved ones too soon or too late. In a fit of despair he stopped. When mother found out she asked her son why did you stop death? He answered because they fear and hate me. Mother shook her head and hugged her son. They fear you because they do not understand if there is no death there is no life. I use the bones of the people to make new life and that life nourishes them and so it goes in a never ending circle. Without death there is no life without life there is no death one must work with the other. Mother worked from that day on to help the rest of the people understand that and that is why I tell you this. Do not mourn your loved ones for they bring new life to nourish and heal us.” Zivini finishes with a flourish and they all applaud. 

“Well done Zivini.” Varric says saluting her with a skin of ale and Zivini smiles and laughs as someone else tells a story. 

Next morning they climb and finally arrive at a castle. As they crest the mountain Herah is impressed. “I present SkyHold Anashira; it will keep us safe and let us grow.” Solas says and Herah smiles and nods at the beautiful castle in front of them. Crossing the rest of the way the castle is in obvious need of repairs but the storage is dry and there are enough functioning rooms to house everyone. Herah lets everyone settle in for a few days. As she comes out of the tower into the courtyard she sees Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana, and Josephine in conversation and they motion her over. As she approaches all but Cassandra leave and Herah arches an eyebrow at this. 

“They arrive daily, SkyHold is becoming a pilgrimage. Families are finally being reunited.” Herah follows Cassandra as she approaches one of the ramparts walking up with her. “If word has reached these people than it has reached the Elder One. We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated.” Cassandra doesn’t look over her shoulder to see if Herah is following and Herah smiles at that. “Now we know why he was drawn to you, why many of us are.” 

“He came for the anchor and now it’s useless to him so he wants me dead that is all.” Herah is sharper than she intends. 

“The anchor has power but it’s not why you’re still here. Your decisions let us heal the sky, your determination brought us out of Haven. You are that creature’s rival because of what you did and we know it all of us.” Cassandra is through to the next part of the castle and heads up to the speech podium as it has become. Leliana is standing there holding a sword. Herah glances at the two women. “The inquisition requires a leader, the one who has already been leading it.” 

Herah sees the people gathered glances back at Cassandra and Leliana. “You would trust this to a Qunari? You would trust me at the head of the inquisition?” 

“Not just a Qunari, we trust it to you. There would be no Inquisition without you. How it will serve, how you lead that must be yours to decide.” 

“I will stop Corypheus and put this world to rights. He intended to be a god and to rule over us all but he will be stopped.” Herah takes the sword from Leliana it is a ceremonial sword and she is slightly pleased at that. 

“Let it be known the Inquisition is to be led by Herah Adaar, Herald of Andraste.” Cassandra shouts and everyone is cheering.


	28. -Death becomes Me-

“She needs a teacher.” Vivienne is sitting on a chair in Cullen's office. 

“Then teach her.” Cullen is not sure why he is part of this discussion. 

“I cannot, I am ill-suited to teach a budding necromancer the finer points of that school but Dorian can. It is his primary.” Vivienne waves a hand to the fellow mage who is looking utterly bored at this conversation. 

“If he can get her to accept her magic and actually teach her to use it than fine I warn you Dorian, do not push her she is very well trained with those blades.” Cullen smiles at that admission having sparred with Zivini that morning. 

“Zivini?” Dorian knocks on the door frame and walks in when Zivini nods. Closing the book she is reading Dorian watches her assess him and make sure she has a clear path to the door and that her blades are ready. “I am not here to attack you Zivini; I am here to help you.” Dorian says not walking near her, this one has something wrong. 

“Help me with what? Why do you want me? I won’t let you use my magic.” Zivini remains seated but Dorian knows she is ready to flee at the drop of a hat. 

“Entropy is my primary Zivini, I have a minor in primal.” Dorian shows his wrists to her and notices Zivini does not offer hers. “Where did you learn your magic? Did the Dalish teach you?” Dorian places his staff on the ground and sits in a chair across from Zivini helping himself to the tea there warming it with a wave of his hand. 

“I don’t use my magic unless I have to Dorian there is nothing to teach. Leave me be.” Zivini shakes her head no and cringes back on the chair to move away from him. 

“Zivini, I have fought alongside you for weeks. In that time I could have hurt you or collected your blood and channeled if I wanted to. I am not a blood mage and I don’t use blood magic. I truly just want to help you.” Dorian tries to soothe her and Zivini is not accepting of it. “Vivienne asked me to train you Zivini, your entropy is leaking out and honestly you are a mage you need not fear your magic.” 

“If you ever tell anyone I told you this I will kill you. Are we clear? I do not want my life known I do not want their sympathy it is hard enough being the Hero’s daughter without getting their pity as well for my little sob story.” Zivini gets up and paces for a moment and then closes her eyes focusing her magic and then smiling when the stone lights up a pale purple. 

“I promise, though what are you casting? I’ve never seen a spell like this.” Dorian indicates the purple stone. 

“It is a silence spell, anything we say in here cannot be overheard and since it’s in the stone it can’t be broken except by the person who created it.” Zivini smiles at Dorian’s surprise. “I was born in the Chantry; my mother was on the way to the Dalish when she was captured by Templars. I was then taken to the Tevinter circle where I spent the first 10 years of my life Champion of Kirkwall rescued me and took me to the Dalish. Dalish had me focus on creation magic though to be fair I wasn’t really keen on using my magic for anyone’s gain but my own. Conclave happened and the world went crazy now I am here and my magic is a bit chaotic.” Zivini admits.

“You are having issues with your magic because you are becoming an adult. All those hormones also mean extra magic and just chaos in general. I can teach you to use your entropy magic and to control your magic better having a primal as a second makes control key.” Dorian smiles lopsided at her and she answers it. “If you like we can start now; we can head down to the bottom of the castle where the rest of us mages practice.” Dorian bows with a flourish and Zivini nods and dispels the rocks.   
They walk in companionable silence to the room and Zivini sees all of its scars from various spells and smiles. “Now we are going to reach into the fade and ask a spirit to come and then let it go. I am not going to teach you binding since binding will turn that spirit into a demon and Solas will be all kinds of upset.” Dorian demonstrates what he wants done with a wave of his hand and a few words. 

Zivini repeats the words and reaches. “Whoa Zivini! Too much darling too much!” Dorian shouts as a blast lands them both flat and then Zivini is flashing blades as a skeleton gets up from the floor and walks towards them. “I said to reach for a spirit not the dead. Well thankfully it was only one.” Dorian says and then he hears noise and the pounding of feet.   
“That doesn’t sound good, maybe we are under attack?” Zivini asks opening the door with Dorian behind her. “We need to get to Herah or Solas.” Zivini says and Dorian nods heading towards the Herald’s chambers. 

“We are being attacked by undead. I had no idea this castle was built on old ruins.” Cullen says and Zivini looks at Dorian fear in her face. 

“We are going to use this as a teaching opportunity, I am going to teach you to bind them to you and how to make them explode, and it’ll be fun!” Dorian quips and Zivini can’t help but laugh as they wade into the fight. It is a long few hours and they do lose men which makes Zivini feel guilty. When it is all over Cullen is making the rounds and Zivini runs up to him.

“You are okay! I didn’t see you in the fighting but I felt your magic.” Cullen hugs her close and Zivini accepts it. 

“We need to talk.” Dorian admits and Cullen eyes the mage and indicates his office. 

“What’s going on?” Cullen asks sitting in his chair behind his desk and Dorian feels like he is in the First Enchanter’s office all over again. 

“I summoned the dead.” Zivini whispers her ears low and her eyes downcast. 

“You did WHAT!” Cullen roars standing and Zivini drops into submission head on her hands knees together kneeling. “Zivini, don’t ever submit.” Cullen offers a hand up. “I am not a Templar and you are not in the circle.” 

Zivini stands up but keeps her head down not daring to look at him. “It was an accident, I was working with her on entropy and she pulled too much of the fade. This is my fault.” Dorian admits smiling faintly.

“No, it was my spell and my magic I will take whatever punishment is needed.” Zivini drops back to her knees her hands up and Dorian curses. 

“What did they do to you? Did the Dalish punish you this way?” Cullen asks and Dorian answers.

“No, this is all Tevinter training she would have to submit to the Mages as well as the Templars but this, this is offering her blood. I never went through this, she was never going to be a Magister they made her a slave.” Dorian grabs her wrists and pulls her up. “Hero of Ferelden’s daughter was a slave, well that changes things.” 

“How many mages have you actually taught Dorian?” Cullen asks. 

“None and I’m not sure I can actually teach her. At least her mother wanted to use her magic.” Dorian crosses his arms to regard Zivini who yanks out of his hands. 

“I lost men tonight to this; you should have come to me to tell me you were doing something like this. If you want to take her and teach her fine but Templars are coming with you.” Cullen tips Zivini’s chin up for her to look at him, “we all stumble before we are running Ziv your mother’s stumbles were spectacular in both devastation as well as hilarity on occasion.”

“No, I don’t want Templars with me. I don’t need them.” Zivini shakes her head and Cullen sighs. “I am not my mother when will you people realize this? I am not my mother, never have been mother and never will be.” Zivini is backing towards the door. “I was wrong to trust you, wrong to think you would actually help me. I won’t let you put chains on me and I won’t use my magic!” Zivini is through the door and casts a barrier spell on it. 

“Well that went well.” Dorian shakes his head and looks at Cullen. 

“We need to find her, we cannot let her leave I will not lose her.” Cullen is trying to get through the barrier and is denied. “Dammit! Can you dispel it?” Cullen looks at Dorian who shakes his head no. 

“They hurt her, Herah they said they wanted to help and they are hurting her.” Herah is looking at Cole and frowning along with Solas. They are in Solas' room playing chess and Cole arrives in the middle of the room frantic. 

“Who are they hurting Cole?” Herah is up hands itching for blades. 

“Zivini, Cullen and Dorian hurt her. She is running now they won’t catch her now.” Cole says and Herah frowns. 

“Take us to Cullen and Dorian.” Herah follows with Solas and Vivienne comes with them as well when she sees them hurrying through the main hall. 

“Well that’s one way to use the barrier spell I taught her.” Solas looks at it in appreciation. 

“Lock the castle down, we can’t let her leave I won’t lose her. I can’t lose her.” Cullen is frantic and Solas dispels the barrier. 

“What happened?” Herah asks instead. 

“She’s the one who summoned the dead, Dorian trying to help her hurt her instead why Dorian?” Cole says and then looks at Cullen. “She is not Neria, you call her Neria in your mind but you know she is not Neria. You want to bind her, break her, make her yours and she can’t be yours.” 

“I won’t lose her, if I have to bind her in chains than I will but I will not lose her.” Cullen is trying to get past them and Herah stops him. 

“Stop Cullen, listen to yourself. You know how much mage metal hurts the mages; would you have her daughter live her life in pain like the mother?” Solas asks and Cullen sighs. 

“Dorian, your father tried to make you into someone you were not, why are you doing that with her? You want to help her but you hurt her. She just wants to be loved; she fears her magic.” Cole says and Dorian frowns. 

“Cole can you find her and help her? Can you calm her down?” Herah asks and Cole shakes his head no. 

“Blackwall has her, she was trying to get out of the gate and he caught her. He is holding her in the stable.” Cole says and Cullen starts to leave. 

“I cannot teach her Vivienne, she doesn’t want to use her magic.” Dorian crosses his arms. 

“She does, she just needs someone she trusts to teach her. Dorian you can do this, just one step at a time.” Vivienne places a hand on the mage’s arm. 

“Fine then Cullen let’s see if we can calm her down shall we?” Dorian follows Cullen down the steps and the rest follow as well. They meet Varric on the way to the stable and he follows them as Solas catches him up. 

“Now hang on, what is the meaning of this?” Blackwall asks indicating the group coming towards him. 

“Zivini, we know you have her Blackwall. Where is she?” Cullen demands. 

“I am here Ser Cullen; Blackwall has convinced me running is not the answer. I agree with his assessment but there must be ground rules.” When Cullen nods Zivini continues.   
“First I am not a prisoner; you cannot treat me like I am. I am not my mother and I can’t be her I live in her shadow and that is hard enough without the constant threat of chains over my head. You will never threaten to bind me with chains again are we clear?” Cullen nods his mouth a thin line. “Dorian, you can’t force my magic or me. I use it on my terms only Imperium is well known for slavery. House Pavus is well known for their preferences of Elvin females. If that is what you want then I will kill you rather than allow you to bind me.” 

“Easy kid, they are not here to hurt you.” Bull walks out of the shadows. “They are here to help you Zivi; your magic is like a caged animal right now all slash and fang like you. When you were learning blades did your teacher just give you an edged blade and turn you loose or did you start with wood? You need to learn how to use the magic you have otherwise you’re going to hurt someone you don’t want to.” 

Zivini looks from Bull to the rest of them and back at Bull. “No chains, no blood, I get to walk away if I want?” 

“If they try blood or chains, I will kill whoever puts them on you personally.” Bull levels a look at Dorian and Cullen. Zivini nods and walks towards Bull and holds out her hand palm up to him and Bull holds his hand up to her as well. 

“I accept your protection Bull, I accept your promise Cullen and I accept your teaching Dorian. May the gods have mercy on you if you break these words for I will not.” Zivini cuts them all a glance as she says this and walks towards the stables. 

“I truly hope you all know what you are doing.” Blackwall shakes his head and walks off and the rest disperse. 

“Bull” Herah says his name as a whisper but he still hears it as she sits in the Main Hall a little more sloshed than she wants to be. He had been talking to Varric walks to her when Varric nods. “Help?” Bull nods gently pulls her up carries her up to her room places her in the bed turns to leave but she grabs his hand. “Stay.” Bull nods pulls boots off slides in with her smiles slightly as she snuggles against him. 

“Bull?” Herah is looking at him bleary eyed blinks a couple of times and then kisses him. “Please, I'm sorry I should have trusted you.” Bull shakes his head no. 

“Katoh. We'll get there Herah, if you truly want to try then we will but this isn't going to happen until we're both ready.” Bull runs hands up and down her sees where she flinches, sees where she moans. “I hurt you, that is not okay and your body doesn't trust me and it shouldn't.” Bull kisses her again presses her down on the bed knows she will fight him and she does quickly letting her back up breaking this kiss again. “So we will work on that.”


	29. -Primal lyrium-

“Inquisitor, do you have a moment?” Varric asks gesturing to a table as Herah passes. Looking at the table, at the door and then back to Varric she chooses to sit is not surprised to find a cold tankard placed at her elbow shortly. “I know you have a thousand other things to worry about but I think this might be important.” Varric forges on takes a sip of the brew he has and smiling at Herah. 

Theirs is an easy friendship of the distraction Varric does so well with stories and easy tales. “What can I do for you Varric?” Herah asks tilting her head slightly to regard him, Varric knows it to be her tell she is paying full attention to him. 

“Remember when we were closing the breach and there was red lyrium all over the temple?” Herah nods, rubs her arm absently at remembered exposure to the stuff how Varric had insisted they all scrub themselves almost to death to remove any traces of it from their skin. 

“I do.” Herah answers instead. 

“Well there are reports of it coming in from all over the map. It’s affecting everything around it and causing the local wildlife and populace to act up. I”d like to get some folks to help get rid of it. We have found out if you destroy the main crystal of a group it kills the other parts of it.” Varric hands Herah the report, he’s been studying the stuff for years. 

“How do you know about this?” Herah asks glancing at the papers and then Varric. 

“Few years back my brother and I funded a Deep Roads expedition, while we were down there we found this stuff in an old Thaig which means city. Varric stops for a moment, rubs at the back of his neck a bit. “We also found a lyrium idol down there.” 

Herah shakes her head yes, “You told of this in the Champion’s tale Hawke was down there it’s how she lost her brother.” Herah had devoured the book between missions she had loved the larger than life heroine with the wicked tongue and fast blades. 

“Yes well that idol managed to drive my brother mad and later Knight-Commander Meredith who turned into a statue of it. Hawke allowed me to keep part of the idol for study. I have researchers working on it on a regular basis but it’s handled carefully. Shit is bad, regular lyrium is too but this is worse.” Varric drums fingers on the table it’s a tune he sometimes hums when he is in battle as well. 

“How do you mean?” Herah asks placing a hand over Varric’s in comfort Varric smiles flattens his palm to remove the contact. 

“Red lyrium is to regular lyrium like a lizard is a dragon. You have to drink regular lyrium to be affected red you just need to be near the stuff. It needs to be stopped and we need to find its source.” Varric’s eyes are pleading and Herah nods. 

“Who would you take?” Herah sits back in her chair smiles as the servant places another drink on the table for her. 

“Bull and Dorian maybe Zivini for healing?” Varric has picked the group carefully knows Herah still needs to get stuff done. 

“What about Vivienne? She does enjoy research she might be able to help you with the lyrium.” Herah nods a head to the Enchantress in question as she chats with Zivini who is speaking to Josephine in Antivan. 

“Zivini doesn’t use lyrium at all and Dorian won’t unless forced to plus you have Vivienne working with Solas on the mark and trying to lessen its effect on you.” Varric regards Herah carefully. “This will give you and Bull time apart as well, I know things aren’t going the way either of you hoped.”

Herah’s eyes snap to Varric again. “How did you know?” 

Varric raises an eyebrow at Herah. “For all you have been badly hurt don’t get offensive I’ve seen the signs Inquisitor I am not blind you wear your heart on your sleeve. It just so happens to be holding a helluva dagger when the man has horns.” Varric smiles encouragingly at Herah, “You want to trust him his offer is tempting but you can’t. If you want to keep banging your head against the wall in frustration I can take Blackwall with me or Cassandra.” Varric folds his hands and waits for Herah who is looking at Zivini studying the teen whose easy grace she admires. “We can exchange warriors when you and the other group are in the area, should be fun.” Varric quips trying to bring a smile to Herah and it works. 

“Why is it you never ask for Solas?” Herah is curious what her other companions think of the Elvin fade walker. 

Varric regards her quietly, “Would you actually part with the mage for more than a few hours? None of us understand the fascination with him but he keeps your mark stable and while he is frosty with most of us he adores you. However unless you are traveling with us I’d not risk something happening to you and not being able to get him to you.” Varric is serious looks her in the eye. 

Herah nods at the assessment, doesn’t offer an explanation for her and Solas knows the dwarf won’t understand. “I agree with the original group Varric, work with Leliana to coordinate when we are in the same area on occasion to give us all a break from each of the tasks.” 

Herah nods and gets up gathering her papers as Varric gets up as well heads to the tower to inform Leliana and the rest of the group. “Okay folks here is the path we need to take does anyone have a problem with it or see a way to make it shorter?” Varric, Cullen, Leliana, Bull, Zivini and Dorian are in the War room looking at the map red markers on the areas they are visiting. “Now this is not set in stone, if you find any clues where the stuff is coming from let me know and we will try and get it figured out and see if we can’t find and deal with the source.” Leliana points to the Hinterlands where the first stop is. 

“What are the blue markers?” Zivini asks pointing to a couple. Why do they have dates on them?” 

Cullen watches Zivini smiles as the teen traces a finger from SkyHold to the Storm Coast measuring the distance using her fingers for miles. “That is Herah’s group, she will be moving through the regions dealing with rifts and stabilizing as necessary. We are not sending you to any regions that haven’t been established already.” Leliana leans on the table her arms crossed and nodding. 

“Lets get this done then.” Varric nods at the group. 

“Zivi a moment.” Cullen calls waits as the others file out. “Are you sure you want to do this? You can stay and work with the Healer if you want.” Zivini watches Cullen carefully knows just the moment his mind turns to her mother sees the tightening of lip the sad frown the shift of armor as he moves. 

“I do, I need to get out of this castle for a bit and we both know this needs to be done.” Zivini indicates the map absently walks closer to Cullen and giving him a hug. “It’s okay to miss her Cullen; I know what it costs for you to look at me every day.” Warm arms embrace her he smells of his elfroot soap mixed with the musky scent of the woods and just Cullen. 

Placing a kiss on her forehead he places her head against his chest squeezes slightly. “I see you and am happy Zivi; your resemblance to her is a reminder of how happy she was for at least part of that mess.” Zivini steps away finally walks out of the room know Cullen turns away to look at the map. 

Leaving out of SkyHold Varric and group are in decent spirits Bull is surprised he is picked for this wonders why but won’t ask. “Ah! Finally out of the stuffy castle for a bit.” Zivini is happy rides her horse close to Bull’s only to get nearly thrown when Bitch swings her hindquarters and takes a shot at the smaller horse. 

“Settle down you two,” Bull grouches to his horse and Zivini both earning him a smile from Zivini along with an eye-roll which he growls at. 

“Now Tiny, no reason to grouch at the kid we all know why you’re pouting.” Varric smiles and winks at Bull earns a growl himself from Bull. 

“Yes Bull what does have you in such a mood? Could it be our fair inquisitor has rebuffed your advances one too many times?” Dorian smiles as he says it until Bull mutters in Qunari. “Ah, I am recalling we will be off these mounts eventually and I will need to sleep I retract my comment Bull, I will not bait you further if it is a true source of distress for you.” Dorian is as smooth as butter earning a nod of thanks from Bull. “Now Zivini darling do tell me again why you think mice need to reside in the barn?” It is said with the long practiced tone of a long standing argument neither side are willing to give up on. “Never mind I have a better idea, why don’t we kill the Venatori headed our direction shooting a fireball?” Dorian points moving his horse away from the oncoming ball of fire rest of the group slide off their horses reins pulled off and stuffed into saddle bags as Bull’s mare Bitch rounds up the others heading away from the fight. 

“Let’s hope she actually listens to me this time to return.” Zivini grouches watching the horses head off settling with an ooaf when Varric pushes her out of the way of an arrow. 

“Have discussions with the animals later kid, kill the bad guys now.” Bull is already charging the mages as the Venatori soldiers head towards Zivini her blades already out. 

“Magic Darling you are a mage!” Dorian grips seeing the blades. 

“Fine!” Zivini puts her blades up asks the earth to hold the charging group and snags a couple as they sink in sudden quicksand. “Can’t use roots here I have none to ask for so this will have to work.” Zivini catches the blade of the soldier who made it to the group on her staff pushing the man off barely. Bull charges the soldier attacking Zivini sending the man sprawling as she dodges an arrow manages to slap a heal on Bull drops her staff throws one of her daggers at the archer as Varric hits it with a bolt. 

Dorian has one of the mages on the ground writhing as the necromancer uses his fears against him with horror spell. Another is sound asleep while the last is sprouting several arrows courtesy of Varric. Archer lands an arrow through Zivini’s arm causing the teen to curse fluently in Antivan. “Darling I didn’t know Josephine knew those words.” Dorian quips casting a nightmare on the archer sending the man to his knees. 

Zivini shuts up pulling the arrow out casting a heal walking to the archer and killing him easily. “A lady never tells her secrets.” Zivini finally says when the fight is over and she is looting the bodies pulling out documents and handing them to Dorian who reads them quickly. 

“Interesting, this group was working with the red lyrium, just finished dropping off payment pity we have no idea where they could have come from.” Dorian hands the papers to Varric who puts them in his pouch. “Darling what else did you find?” Dorian sees the look on Zivini’s face as she looks at the mage in front of her holds a book on her lap open. 

“Just a reminder why I don’t like magic.” Zivini closes the book uses her staff to light it on fire watching as the book burns and walks away from the group to try and convince Bitch to bring the rest of the mounts close.

“But you use magic now to call to the mounts.” Dorian points out and Zivini rounds on Dorian shaking her head no. 

“That is my heritage my connection to the land that allows me that. Not the twisted fucked up shit that passes as magic to humans.” Zivini sighs then looks at Bull, “Your horse is a bitch she informs us they are at the lake and we can come find her if we want.” Bull snorts a bit in laughter quickly smother it when the rest of the group glares at him. 

“Where exactly is that?” Varric asks not happy about walking. 

“Less than 5 miles.” Zivini spins a bit trying to figure out where the lake might be. 

“Where is the map?” Dorian asks when he sees Zivini is confused. 

Varric pulls it out points towards the lake, “Right that way.” Varric points and they head that direction. 

“Why did you say less than five miles?” Dorian asks as they walk. 

“Because that is as far as I can call animals from coherently, I can send out a call farther but I can’t reach them or direct from that far.” Zivini shrugs keeps walking her staff across her back. Reaching the camp near the lake Bull sees Bitch goes to collect the mare as she offers her hindquarters growls causing the mare to turn right around and lower her head. 

“How far are we from the deposit?” Dorian asks Varric eyeing the tent and the sky. 

“Half a day’s ride, we can stop for the day if you like.” They agree stopping is fine and Varric is not surprised to see Zivini slip off to the woods needing to do her Elvin things for safe passage through the land. Dorian picks a tent, heads in and shuts it leaving Varric and Bull by themselves. 

“So what did she say?” Bull asks Varric and both know they are talking about the Inquisitor. 

“Time Bull, she needs time.” Varric says it quietly bitterly. 

“It’s 2 steps forward and 3 steps back.” Bull sighs exhausted. After the drunk episode she’d gone back to keeping him at arm’s length nothing getting him back in her door. 

“Do you blame her?” Varric shakes his head at Bull. 

Bull shakes his head no takes a calming breath offers a smile to Zivini. 

“I can leave again if you need me to guys, just figured you might want fresh meat to cook no reason to stop talking on my behalf.” Zivini hands the skinned rabbits over to Bull knows the man likes his spiced a certain way. 

“What are the rest of you going to eat?” Bull asks then is silent as Zivini brings out another batch of rabbits. 

“These are for us, by the time you get yours ready to cook these should be done.” Zivini moves to the fire pit uses her staff to light it sets one of the braces down on the log proceeding to skewer the rabbits one by one as Bull moves to his pack pulls out a roll of spices and herbs. 

“Not my fault you don’t know how to properly season meat.” Bull states as he skewers his rabbits then mixes the spices rubbing them on the meat gently. 

Zivini places hers above the fire raps on Dorian’s tent. “Dorian, please make sure the fire doesn’t burn the meat I will be back.” Dorian moves out sitting on a log watching Bull with his meat waving a hand to keep the flames in control. 

When Zivini comes back her pouch slightly bigger Varric watches the teen as she wash and prepare the weeds in her bag pulls out a bag of dried berries, “Here kid this might make that more palatable.” Zivini smiles taking the bag dumping a few into the mixture hands it back to Varric. When food is done it is dark and the group is relaxed enjoying the night and the stars. 

“Know any stories about them?” Zivini asks indicating the stars. 

“I do, want to hear about a couple?” Varric asks knowing Zivini will nod enjoys as she sits forward hand on chin elbow on thigh eyes rapt with attention. Varric points out a group of stars pleased when Zivini comes to sit beside him and follows his finger with hers as he traces the constellation. “That one is called Judex or Sword of Mercy. During the time of ancient Tevinter the down turned sword meant a guilty verdict. Now though the Templars use it as their symbol meaning their pursuit of mercy as they control the mages.” Varric smiles slightly. “You’ll like this other one better.” Varric traces another set of stars, “It’s called the Stallion though some call it a Griffon.” 

Zivini shakes her head no. “I know it as a Halla it is the representation of Ghilan’nain the elvin goddess who is the mother of the Halla.” Zivini smiles as she says this stifling a yawn looks at the tent deciding she needs to get there soon. 

“If I could say the names without mangling them so badly I’d like to hear more about those.” Varric admits and Zivini nods

”They were hard for me to learn as well it took some adjustment.” Zivini snaps her mouth shut goes into the tent without another word. 

“She wasn’t born among the Dalish.” Bull says it quietly after a while knows Zivini is asleep. 

Both Varric and Dorian look at the man in surprise, “What makes you say that?” Varric asks carefully eyeing Dorian as well. 

“I was sworn to secrecy I can’t offer anything to this discussion.” Dorian puts his hands up in surrender. He’d never reveal what he knows about Zivini; she is his student and barely trusts him. 

Bull has a slow smile grows serious again; “I’ve never met someone so diligent about keeping their arms and hands covered. Doesn’t matter the temperature or circumstances Zivini keeps both covered at all costs. I am willing to bet those covered wrists are branded, then there is the fact she watches Dorian like a hawk she is always aware of where he is and stays as far as she can way from him when he is casting. She takes his teaching but it’s a fight we’ve all seen that. Since he’s a vint that tells me she was likely there known for blood magic and the fact her primary is creation she was probably used as a blood donor. Where I get tripped up is the blades. She is a mage so why the push for the blades? Who would have taught her them and why?” Bull looks at the tent with speculation in his gaze looks at Varric and then Dorian. 

“Look all you like Bull; I am just as sworn to secrecy as he is by far more people than just the kid.” Varric shakes his head no. 

“No worries, she’s a decent mystery on occasion.” Bull smiles slightly. 

Next day they are headed to the Red lyrium and when they get there Zivini shakes her head won’t go near it. “It sings, it’s wrong but it sings to me.” 

Dorian walks closer not sure what Zivini means. “I hear nothing Zivi, I see red rocks and that is all.” None of the others can hear it but Zivini won’t go near it stays with the horses as the others go towards it carefully. 

“Hey kid which one sings the loudest?” Bull asks eyeing the stuff Zivini points to a tall crystal off to the side, “That one.” 

Bull eyes it looks to Varric, “How do we do this?” 

Varric finishes studying the stuff puts his notes back in his pack “Just smash the one she said sings the loudest it is probably the main one which is the one we need to kill because it will kill the others in the process.” 

Bull nods and grabs the shield off of Bitch who offers him flat ears for having to carry it puts it on and smashes the lyrium to bits with a few good charges. “Damn that feels good.” Bull admits shaking the red stuff off accepts Dorian’s help to make sure he is not carrying any of the stuff away with him. 

“Zivini can you make a rock formation or something to block it?” Varric asks looking at the teen who tilts her head to the side holding up her hand when he would ask again after a while of her not speaking. 

“I can.” Zivini sits where she is at eyes the rock face where the lyrium sprouts takes a cleansing breath. There is a rumbling then a little shaking as Zivini moves the lyrium into the cliff face inch by slow inch. Her brow is dotted with sweat her hands slick with it as she tries to figure out how far to push it. Her mana decides it for her running out when it is finally hidden Zivini falling back with a groan of exhaustion. “Oh thank you creator, finally quiet.” Zivini looks at the others wondering what they are waiting for. “I’m done right? No more of that right?” 

Dorian snorts shaking his head, “Not here there is no more here but we have a lot more to go.” Varric says it sadly. 

“Okay.” Zivini gets to her feet carefully grateful when Bull boosts her onto her horse until he shoves too hard sending her over the horse to land in a heap on the other side. 

“Owe.” Zivini sits up as Varric and Dorian laugh. 

“Sorry kid, you weigh like nothing, here.” Bull picks her up one handed dropping her on her horse who snorts at the sudden weight. 

“My horse disagrees with you.” Zivini smiles wryly at Bull. 

Three more deposits are found before they find a reliable lead saying where the stuff is coming from. As Varric is reading the report from Leliana his face is getting grimmer and grimmer until he slightly crumples the papers in his hand. “Varric?’ Bull asks looking up from the card game he Dorian and Zivini are playing. 

“We need to go back to SkyHold; we need to get there now.” Zivini regards Varric, sees the papers knows they are from Leliana takes in the pale color and the way his hand absently strokes Bianca the crossbow never far from his fingers. 

“What does Leliana’s report have to do with Bianca?” Zivini asks causing Varric to look at her taking his hand off the crossbow.   
“How did you connect that?” Bull asks drawing the same conclusion. 

“First two or three seconds after a decision is made are the best time to read someone to see what it’s about.” Zivini intones it like a lesson winks at Bull. 

“I have never met someone who makes me want to interrogate them more.” Bull admits shaking his head. 

“All right, you get three questions and they can’t involve anything more than speech. No easy ones either. Let’s see how you do.” Zivini winks. 

“Why don’t you use your magic?” Dorian asks earning a scowl from Bull. 

“Mages want to use me and Templars want to control me, keep a lid on it and use my blades best advice I was ever given.” Zivini regards Dorian. 

Dorian opens his mouth only to close it when he sees Bull’s glower. “How old were you when you picked up a blade?” Bull asks watches as Zivini answers carefully, “4, grabbed it off the table and hide it for days. No one missed it.” 

“When did you find out you were the daughter of the hero?” Varric asks truly curious about that. 

“I was 7. Enough time of the blight had passed they were putting her in books it was the eyes.” Zivini admits shrugging. 

“Next time we play this game it’ll just be us two” Bull grips glaring at Varric now. 

“Bull, this kid will talk to animals all day, is all smiles and laughs but ask her a personal question and she’s as forthcoming as a Chantry Sister.” Varric shakes his head in frustration. 

“I’ll tell you all my favorites Varric, no guarantees that will be the answer the next time you ask me though.” Zivini shrugs as she says this using a dagger to clean the dirt off her boots. 

“Most elves don’t wear boots why do you?” Dorian asks indicating the footwear. 

Zivini shrugs, “they are warm.” Zivini answers waving as she goes into her tent to sleep. 

“Did the blade question open any insight?” Dorian asks Bull absently rubbing oil into his staff the wood gleaming under the attention. 

“No.” Bull admits headed to bed as well. 

Once back at SkyHold Varric is greeted by a dark haired beauty of a Dwarven woman named Bianca. “Inquisitor, please meet Bianca Davri.” Varric introduces the two women warily knows he is in for some questions later. 

“Nice to meet you, any friend of Varric’s is welcome to the Inquisition.” Herah smiles warmly at Bianca take a seat back at her desk while Varric and Bianca take the offered chairs.   
“What can I do for you?” Herah is a straight shooter which Varric is thankful for on occasion. 

“Actually this is a favor for me.” Varric admits sighing deeply. 

“Okay, why do I get the feeling this favor is not going to be fun?” Herah leans back her fingers steeped as she looks from one to the other. 

“We have a lead to where Corypheus is getting the red lyrium Bianca thinks the source is the Thaig my brother and I originally located.” Varric squirms under the gaze of Herah as Herah absorbs this information. 

“You mean Valammar?” Herah asks reading the report Leliana has on the entrance in the Hinterlands to the Thaig. 

“Yes.” Bianca nods. 

“Okay well we can head out in a couple of days, we can take Solas, Bull and Blackwall with us if there is a chance of darkspawn and there is I’d prefer to have him with us.” Varric nods leaving to tell the others Bianca with him. 

“And 3,2,1.” Varric mutters quietly. 

“Wait Varric!” Herah opens the door pulling him back into the office and shutting the door. 

“That was Bianca? The Bianca?” Varric offers a polite smile nods. “So do I get the whole story?” Herah is practically jumping up and down with glee. 

“No but you’ll get a fair amount of truth if you help me.” Varric eases the sting with a wink. Herah nods at this, “Fair.” 

Getting to the entrance Herah is surprised to see Bianca and so is Varric. “Bianca? Why are you here?” Varric walks to her quickly almost reaches out to her doesn’t. 

“Figured I would see this through to the end Varric, no reason to leave it to chance.” Bianca smiles as she says this fingers tracing up Varric’s arm carefully the movement subtle. 

“So you are the one who made that glorious contraption he strokes so lovingly?” Solas asks a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“No, I’m just the lover at the time he found it.” Bianca smiles and winks at Solas waving off the offered help of Bull to get down the ladder. “Easy big guy, I’m not that delicate.” 

Bull smiles offers his hand to Herah who does take it. “Boss you okay?” 

Herah is rubbing her hand on her pants, clenches it chafes it more as Solas walks to her a slight frown on his face. “Herah.” Solas grabs the wrist lightly examines the mark more casts a soothing into it slides his thumb lightly across it. 

“Here, give me your wrist for a moment.” Bull offers watches as Herah debates it places her hand gently in his almost purrs as Bull works the muscles in the wrist and forearm his strong fingers finding the tension making it relax Herah steps closer to him as he hums slightly a soothing litany until her muscles finally relax and Bull stops releasing the hand. “Your body tenses around the pain, holds it you need to release it on occasion holding it only makes it worse.” Bull places his forehead on Herah’s gently rubs steps away. 

Looking around the Thaig Herah is impressed, it is a huge cave, the Dwarven ruins covered in green vines and looks as if someone could easily live in it until Blackwall sees the Darkspawn. “Inquisitor, darkspawn are here.” He points them out gets ready as the group come towards them. Darkspawn dealt with they move further into the caves. 

“Mining carts? They are carting it out without being in crates?” Varric is shocked and pissed. 

“Like I said it’s a bunch of humans using the entrance and they are carting it out without anything, I am surprised more of them aren't dying.” Bianca shakes her head as they move past the carts. 

Following a road they see a large door, it's the only one on the walkway and Bianca approaches it turning a few nobs and pushing a button or two. “I built these doors they probably shut this one from the otherwise when they heard the ruckus we were making.” Bianca moves towards a closed door her voice not carrying far over the roaring waterfall. 

“You've been here often enough to renovate the cave?” Herah is skeptical on this. 

“You already know I've used this entrance in the past.” Bianca waves it off which makes Herah nervous. “I don't know if Varric's told you but the Merchants Guild is cutthroat, literally. I built the doors to keep rivals from following me down here and arranging accidents.”

“Why would you want to block others from entering the Deep Roads?” Solas asks curious. 

“Deep Roads are that, roads under ground to a good portion of Thedas and less likely to get robbed traveling them.” Bianca is moving forward into the room the door opened. Moving through the Thaig they are met with more darkspawn and another room with a large door. Bianca moves quickly to a desk opening doors and hitting switches until she finds what she is looking for. 

“There they won't be able to use this entrance again.” Bianca locks the door with the key she found not facing Varric. 

“Bianca. Andraste's ass Bianca! You're the leak?” Varric is pissed and hurt. 

“When I got the location, I went and had a look for myself. Then I found the red lyrium and I...studied it.” Bianca admits looking at Varric again her eyes downcast. 

“You know what it does to people.” Varric is in her face his is the anger of a loved one getting hurt.

“I was doing you a favor! You want to help your brother don't you? I just wanted to figure it out.” Bianca has her hand out to Varric he steps back rather than take it. 

“Did you figure it out?” Bull asks curious now. 

“Actually yes I found out that red lyrium it has the blight, Varric? Do you know what that means?” Bianca is excited takes a step towards Varric only to retreat at his next words.

“What that the two deadly things combining to form something super awful?” 

“Lyrium is alive, or something like it. Blight doesn't infect minerals only animals. I couldn't get any further on my own. So I looked for a Grey Warden mage, blight and magical experience in one right?” Bianca steps forward again is rewarded when Varric stays put. “I found this guy Larius. He seemed really interested in helping my research so I gave him a key.”

“Larius? He was the Grey Warden Hawke and I met in Corypheus'...oh shit. I knew something seemed off.” Varric shakes his head no. 

“I didn't realize until you said you found red lyrium at Haven. I came here and well then I went to you.” Bianca shakes her head no shrinks a bit until Varric grabs her arm runs a hand down it. 

“You had to know we would figure this out why then would you agree to come?” Blackwall is scowling at the Dwarven female. 

“Varric told me what people were doing with the red lyrium I had to make this right.” Bianca closes her eyes sighs in resignation. 

“You couldn't have known Corypheus would do this.” Herah smiles slightly. 

“Marerath's balls, she couldn't? I told her exactly how bad this shit was! I told her to keep away from it!” Varric's pulled away from Bianca looks at Herah shaking his head no. 

“I know I screwed up, but we did fix it! It’s as right as I can make it!” Bianca is defiant. 

“This isn't one of your machines! You can't just replace a part and make everything right!” Varric is in her face his anger clear though Herah puts a hand on his back knows this is more than just the door. 

“No but I can try can't I? Or am I supposed to wallow in my mistakes forever kicking myself telling stories of what I should have done?” Bianca is not backing down meets Varric's anger with her own.

“Ha As if I would tell stories about my own mistakes!” Varric smiles slightly. 

“Ugh just get a room you two!” Herah says it lightly, trying to knock the confrontation off its feet. 

“Sorry Inquisitor.” Varric apologizes his glare at Bianca one of promised retaliation later. “We've done all we can here. Bianca you'd better get home before someone misses you.” Varric backs away from her dares not touch her.

“Varric.” Bianca says it as a plea though Varric shakes his head no waves her off. 

“Don't worry about it.” Varric mumbles walking out of the room. 

“Get him killed and I'll feed you your own eyeballs Inquisitor.” Bianca's voice holds a promise of violence though she backs up a step when Bull growls. 

“Let's get home.” Blackwall says to the group and they leave. 

Back at SkyHold Varric is sitting at his usual table in the main hall, an untouched tankard in front of him as Herah approaches. “I'm glad to have answers, but...shit. The second she showed up here I knew, I just.” Varric shakes his head reaches for the tankard doesn't lift it. “I let this mess happen. I gave her the thaig and I am not good at dealing with shit like this.” 

Herah places a hand on his back pats it gently. “No one ever is.” 

“Usually I talk my way out of shit like this. If Cassandra hadn't dragged me here I'd be in Kirkwall right now, pretending none of this was happening.” Varric is hurt and lashing out. 

“You know that's not true. You've worked as hard as any of us to stop Corypheus” Herah crosses her arms as she regards Varric. 

“Is that true? I don't even know anymore. Thank you for your help back there.” Varric doesn't smile his pain far too real to let it go this easily. 

“After this, do you think you'll see Bianca again?” Herah asks curious if the dwarf will forgive the woman he is so in love with. 

“I always do.” Varric shakes his head.


	30. -Dorian-

“Inquisitor a moment?” Mother Giselle steps into Herah's path. 

“How may I help you Mother?” Herah is respectful to this woman she who managed to bring the group together during their time between Haven and SkyHold. Her information had been invaluable when dealing with the Chantry and she’d been steadily helping the refugees as she could. 

“I have received a letter from Magistrate Halward Pavus; he wishes to meet with Dorian.” 

Herah thinks on this, “That is Dorian’s father is it not?” Giselle nods and Herah lets out a breath, “Where and when?” 

Giselle chaffs her hands together her lips that remind Herah of a duck pressed together firmly. “At your convenience and at the Gull & Lantern Tavern in RedCliffe his father requests you not tell Dorian about the meeting beforehand for fear he will not go.” 

Herah sighs at this knows the woman means well. “I will take care of it Mother I thank you for bringing this to me.” Herah takes the letter placing it in her pouch and heads to her quarters waving off Tama when she would follow her. 

“Copper for your thoughts?” Varric asks later as Herah sits nursing a tankard of ale at the tavern watching as Dorian laughs and teases Krem. 

“Debating the consequences of a trap, on the one hand it may work out perfectly fine, on the other it might have disastrous results and consequences I am not willing to pay.” Herah looks over at Varric tongue running over her teeth in a display of just how much this makes her think. 

Varric’s cautioned her on the tell before, a nervous tick to show the enemy just how emotionally attached she is to the topic of conversation. “Put yourself in his shoes, would you like to know or not?” 

Herah had glanced away for a moment returns her gaze to Varric sighs again. “If I tell him and he chooses to not go will he regret it later? If he goes and it goes badly will he blame me for it? Is it worth the gamble? He’s happy; do I really want to shatter that?” 

Varric chuckles slightly at this. “If he blames you for his own decisions than he is not the man you thought he was.” 

Herah sits back in the chair rubs at her horns and then places a thumb in her left hand grimacing at the pain. “Take Zivini, Bull, and Sera out with you to work on the red lyrium. I’ll take the rest with me to the Graves and close a few rifts.” Herah drums her fingers on the table as Varric nods. 

“Meet you in RedCliffe when we are done?” 

Herah shakes her head no, “Meet you back here when I send a bird I don’t want Zivi here until the situation is figured out.” 

“Planning for that much of a disaster huh, glad you sent Bull with me but he’s closer to Dorian than Blackwall you might want him instead.” 

“No, he stands or not on his own it’s what’s expected of us all.” Herah stands and leaves at that know Varric is asking a thousand questions and wonders which ones she will answer. 

“Cole?” Varric asks knows the boy is close knows Herah’s pain would have drawn the spirit. 

“There is too much hate, too much damage for this to go the way she wants but it might help.” Varric nods as Cole disappears again. 

“Inquisitor? How may I be of service?” Dorian stands up from his chair putting the book he was reading down to watch Herah. 

“You and I need to go to RedCliffe tomorrow are you okay with that?” Dorian nods watches as Herah fidgets nervously. 

“Is there more Inquisitor?” Dorian tilts his head as he regards her and Herah shakes her head no walks away. Dorian heads to look for Zivini, if he is leaving he needs to tell her set her up to work with either Vivienne or one of the circle mages. When he’s searched the normal haunts for his student he reaches out his magic frowns when he realizes she is down in the practice room. “Zivi, what are you doing down here?” 

Zivini is carefully pouring a liquid into the funnel to mix with another one her brow furrowed in concentration Dorian notes the mage has tied a bandanna around her hair to keep it off her face but it makes her look like a servant. “Making potions, Varric is taking us out after more lyrium and we are low on a couple we normally carry. Do you need me for something?” Zivini casts a bit of magic to activate the potion and then caps it placing it on another table and wiping her hands on her apron before looking at Dorian again. 

“I am headed to RedCliffe with the Inquisitor was going to set you up with some practice exercises while I was gone but if you are out with Varric you should get plenty of practice   
if you actually use your magic.” Dorian’s curious which Zivini he’s going to get today sees he’s getting stone faced one and sighs. “I am not going to fight about if you want to use your magic or not Zivi who will be with you?” 

“Bull and Sera.” 

Dorian frowns at that, “Not taking Vivienne with you? I know Solas won’t be with you but that is an interesting mix.” 

Zivini shrugs crossing her arms, “I don’t pick the groups I just go when I am asked. Who is going with you?” 

It’s Dorian’s turn to shrug, “Inquisitor did not specify who would be accompanying us on this jaunt though I am sure Solas will. Neither blood nor magic will keep me from you.” Dorian says the words quietly see the flicker of something before the mask is back in place. 

“I shall use neither to harm you when you return to me, Dorian don’t. You have no idea what that means.” 

Dorian walks towards her takes her hand laces his fingers with hers, “Then tell me.” 

Sucking in air Zivini yanks her hand away grabs her glove and puts it on faces Dorian again her breathing calmer. “A silly saying, it’s nothing.” She'd said it to Cullen when they had parted for a particularly bad mission and she'd fallen into the habit of using it with him but only Cullen. 

Dorian doesn’t reach for her, knows she won’t let him touch her, “Did you ever trust anyone with magic?” 

Zivini smiles at that it’s a wolfish smile with no warmth. “Yes I did actually. No worries, I was cured of it shortly after the introduction.” 

Dorian sighs at this revelation. “With a Templar as a father and being raised as you were I can’t imagine it would inspire a lot of trust with magic.” Zivini doesn’t react at all. “I cannot teach you if you do not trust me.” Dorian has had this argument several different ways and is always met with her back and this is no different as she turns back to dealing with potions. “Please.” 

Dorian tries again and watches Zivini grip the table her head bowed knows her jaw is clenched is about to walk closer again to her when Bull comes in, “Kiddo? Oh good you are making more of the stone armors that last batch was some of the best I have ever seen.” He scoops some of them into his pouch takes a moment to assess her and then Dorian, “Did I walk into something I shouldn’t have?” 

Zivini shakes her head no offers Bull a full smile one that would convince damn near anyone they were the center of her world. “Nope, just getting final instructions on what I am to work on while out with Varric. Do you want to try the new batch of Stamina potions or are you still resisting change?”   
Dorian clenches his fist in frustration, “Another time then.” 

He walks out quickly Zivini is holding out both potions to Bull her demeanor not showing a bit of whatever happened before Bull came in the room but Dorian’s was speaking volumes. “I did interrupt something, care to share?” Zivini arches an eyebrow as Bull gets to the end of the sentence shakes his head slightly, “Right never mind. Blind taste test or what here?” Bull takes both of the potions from Zivini smells one and then the other, “right one is the one I am used to left one smells different more potent. I’ll take em both tell ya what I think.” Stashing both the potions Bull tips Zivini’s chin up requesting her to look at him which she obliges, “Sometimes you can trust people and they don’t hurt you.” 

Zivini snorts and rolls her eyes, “Two kinds of people in this world Bull, those you need and those you want I need Dorian, I need all of you the moment I want someone they either die or leave stay in the need category it’s safer.” 

Bull sighs and releases her, “You are too young to be that cynical.” 

Zivini laughs at that, low and throaty and perfect, “Know me long enough and you’ll realize I am ever the optimist right up until reality smacks me over the head.” 

When they set out in the morning it is Dorian, Herah and Cassandra which has Dorian curious. “No Solas, no Bull what is going on Inquisitor?” Herah smiles lightly but doesn’t explain she hadn’t explained to any of the other companions. RedCliffe is a couple of days away from SkyHold though as they settle in on the first night Dorian is wary, Herah has a book open on her lap her eyes reading the square script carefully and Cassandra is working on repairing one of the chain links on her shoulder Dorian looks at the two women and watches Herah again, “Pretending to read to avoid conversation that one is new for you inquisitor.” Herah snaps her head up regards Dorian over the spine of the book as she closes it. “Silent almost the entire way here and you decidedly did not bring Solas along with us what is going on?” 

Rather than answer Herah sighs and drums her fingers on her arms as she crosses them. “Do you trust me Dorian?” 

Dorian frowns slightly at this question, “Of course I do Inquisitor why would you ask that?” 

“Because I can’t answer why we are out here, why we need to go to RedCliffe I need you to trust me.” 

“Is that why you brought the Seeker? To ensure my cooperation if necessary, I am thankful it’s her and not one of the Templars.” Herah arches an eyebrow at the venom it’s unexpected and it hurts. 

“No, I brought Cassandra in case we ran into more than we could handle.” Herah answers the venom with calm reasoning. 

“My apologies, it's beginning to be an interesting week is all.” Dorian waves away the venom looks at Cassandra. “How do you inspire trust in your fellow soldiers?”

“Oh no Dorian, Zivini is your problem to figure out. I washed my hands of that one the moment Commander Cullen claimed her in Haven.” 

“How do you know I am talking about her?” Dorian asks curious now. “Besides that how did she join the Inquisition anyways?” 

“Teenage mages are always a handful as for how she came to the Inquisition Solas found her on one of his scouting trips and brought her in. Cullen claimed her and she's been there ever since.” Cassandra shrugs about this revelation. 

When they get to the Inn it is empty and Herah is on guard. “Empty Taverns generally mean either really bad service or a trap; I am in favor of a trap.” Dorian allows his magic to wake up narrows his eyes slightly. 

“Dorian.” Halward appears the resemblance is startling Herah sees where Dorian comes by the good looks. 

“Father?” Dorian spins to Herah, “You know about this is that why you brought me here why you asked me if I trusted you?” 

“I am trying to help Dorian.” 

“Help? Is that what you call this?” Dorian has his staff in front of him daring her to come towards her.

“She did not know I would actually be here Dorian, I apologize for the deception Inquisitor I never intended for you to be directly involved.” Halward stays back away from Dorian and Cassandra reaches out carefully to suppress the magic both mages want to cast. 

“No of course not, Magister Pavus couldn't come to SkyHold and be seen with the dreaded Inquisitor.” Dorian clenches his jaw, “What would people think what exactly is this father? Ambush, kidnapping warm family reunion?”

Halward sighs even as Herah stays where she is not reaching out to Dorian knows the mage is on edge. “This is how it has always been with you.”

“You went through all of this to get Dorian here, talk to him.” Herah orders Halward.

“Yes father, talk to me. Let me hear how mystified you are by my anger.” Spinning to Herah, “I prefer the company of men, my father disapproves.” 

“That is a big concern in Tevinter men?” Herah is not sure why that matters. 

“Only if you are trying to live up to an impossible standard. Every family in Tevinter is marrying each other in the hopes of making the perfect mage, perfect body, perfect mind and the perfect leader. It means every perceived flaw every aberration is deviant and shameful. It must be hidden.” Dorian can't face Herah as he says this, dares not see if she accepts this or not. 

“So all of this is about who you sleep with?” Cassandra is furious, she who knows how hard it is to try and live up to the family name. 

“That's not all this is about.” Dorian glares at his father again. 

“Dorian please if you'd only listen to me. “ Halward holds out a hand drops it as Dorian walks closer. 

“Why? So you can spout more convenient lies. He taught me to hate blood magic said it was the resort of the weak mind, those were his words.” Dorian turns away shakes his head, “But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life?” Dorian turns back to his father, voice now quavering. “You tried to change me.” 

“I only wanted what was best for you.” Halward won't reach out, knows better holds his hands together. 

“You wanted the best for you. Your legacy, anything for that.” Dorian walks away to one of the windows waits as Herah approaches. 

“Don't leave it like this Dorian, you'll never forgive yourself.” Herah knows these are the words she needed to hear would need to hear if she was ever faced with her father. 

“Tell me why you came?” Dorian demands as he approaches his father. 

“If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition...” 

“You didn't. I joined the Inquisition because it's the right thing to do. Once I had a father who would have known that.” Dorian is done, motions Herah and Cassandra who make for the door. 

“Once I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed. I only wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice again. To ask him to forgive me.” Dorian stops turns around to walk to his father. Those were words he did not expect. Herah slides out of the Inn with Cassandra both women sighing in relief that hopefully went better than they planned. However the entire way back to SkyHold Dorian is silent, Herah and Cassandra both leave him be. 

“Inquisitor? I see you got my note, join me?” Dorian nods to the chair opposite his favorite in the Rotunda and Herah sits carefully. “He says we're alike, too much pride.” Dorian goes to the window his view is of the full courtyard it was one of the reasons he picked it. “Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that, now I'm not certain. I don't know if I can forgive him.” 

“He tried to change you?” Herah asks carefully. 

“Out of desperation, I wouldn't put on a show, marry the girl, keep everything unsavory private and locked away. Selfish I suppose, not to want to spend my entire life screaming on the inside. He was going to do a blood ritual, alter my mind. Make me...acceptable. I found out, I left.” Dorian offers a half smile at that. 

“Can blood magic actually do that?” 

“Maybe, it could also have made me a drooling vegetable. It crushed me to think he found that absurd risk preferable to scandal. Part of me has always hoped he didn't really want to go through with it. If he had...I can't even imagine the person I would be now. I wouldn't like that Dorian.” 

“Are you alright?” 

“No, not really. Thank you for bringing me out there, it wasn't what I expected...but it's something. Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display.” 

“I think you're very brave.” 

“Brave?” 

“It's not easy to abandon tradition and walk your own path, as someone still doing it I like the company.”

“I count you a friend Inquisitor; I will be beside you through anything including forging paths.” Herah smiles at that, gently brings his forehead to hers and rubs it. “Ah, haven't   
figured this one out but if it makes you happy why not.”


	31. -Lady Asala-

“Got the Rebel Queen ridge cleaned out should we see where this path leads?” Varric asks glancing back at Herah notices both Qunari are taking deep breaths wonders what could have them so excited. 

“Yes.” Herah answers glancing at Bull smiling at him and Solas shakes his head at the pair. 

Walking through the tunnel they arrive into a Valley and are greeted by Dragon Scream. “Ah, Lady Asala beautiful isn’t she?” Scout Harding inclines her head to the golden dragon as she lands on the rock screams again. Harding backs out as Bull catches the dragonling that had approached the group on his blade; turns to see more headed his way bellowing a challenge to them as the rest of the group fans out to take them on. 

“DUCK!” Varric shouts as Asala shoots flames at the group shakes his head as Asala rains some rocks down on the group as she passes. When they would leave the Valley Asala shoots more flames blocks them lands and roars her rage. 

“Can you get us out of here?” Herah asks Solas despairs as the mage shakes his head no casts barrier on them all as Asala sends her tail whipping at them. 

Bull roars a challenge as he charges the dragon sees Herah as she slides under one of the front feet slices with her blades Asala screaming in pain. 

“No! They will kill her, they can’t please no.” Zivini is up out of the tent calling on her horse to come to her runs past Dorian as he sits at the fire reading a book. 

“Zivini? Zivini!” Dorian yells as the teen’s form disappears looks to see Cullen’s confusion. They are camping at the high lake about 15 miles from Lady Asala’s Valley. 

“Something is wrong, let’s go.” Cullen is up on his horse barely waits for Dorian to get on his mount as they follow Zivini’s bright gold form. When they race through the other camp Zivini’s horse makes a hard stop at the Valley tunnel refuses to go forward tossing Zivini in the process. 

When Cullen and Dorian get to the end of the tunnel it is in time to see Zivini quiet the flames with a barrier leaving her space to run again Dorian and Cullen with her. 

Asala is dying, her blood soaking the land below causing the land to wither and die where it hits burned by the contact with the magic in it. Bull is trying to get to the dragon when roots grab him pulling him away and he is struggling sees Herah covered as well.   
“No, please no, oh Creator I am sorry. Asala, beloved brave amazing Asala.” Zivini is rushing past Herah and Bull hits her knees next to the golden head tears streaming down her face hers the anguish of a lost friend. Zivini rounds on Herah and Bull, “How dare you! How could you Herah? You killed the children as well oh Asala I am sorry.” Zivini clenches her fist the roots holding Herah and Bull tighter causes Bull to roar. 

“Zivini stop!” Solas is to her, trying to calm her rage sees this just makes Herah more pissed. 

“Get away from her Solas, she will hurt you! Zivini calm down. She attacked us, we had to kill her.” Zivini walks closer to Herah she is vibrating with rage her roots tightening against Herah. 

“Zivi stop!” Cullen is cleansing Zivini’s spells allows Bull to get loose watches as he approaches Zivini. Casts another cleanse to let Herah go. 

“You couldn’t leave her alone? Oh the pain, Asala I am sorry, abelas, hellathen halam sahlin emma shem’nan. I am sorry, your struggle will come to an end but my vengeance upon them will be swift.” Zivini turns on Herah walks towards her purple magic swirling her eyes glowing. “Ma emma   
harel, you should fear me.” Zivini has her blades out. “Art u na’lin emma mi. I will see your blood on my blade.” 

Solas is translating Zivini’s words to the group stays out of the way. Bull is between Herah and Zivini, “She attacked us Zivini we would have left if she would have let us.” 

“Lies! You killed one of her children, she was protecting them has for hundreds of years and you couldn’t leave her alone!” Zivini attacks Bull in a flurry of blades her magic swirling making Bull grit his teeth as the terror and fear touch him. Asala lets out a scream Zivini dodges Bull’s blade retreats back to Asala running a hand over the dragon’s nostril. Placing a hand on the dragon Zivini is crying heart wrenching sobs as the dragon’s hide becomes a dull gold lets the last breath of the dragon wash over her lets the old magic soak into her skin knows the land where the dragons have fallen will recover eventually. 

Dorian dispels her magic, dares not approach her though. “Go all of you; I will see if I can settle her down.” Cullen is watching Zivini carefully knows her well enough now to know the teen is ready to kill. Rest of the group retreats to the tunnel their victory squashed in the face of Zivini’s grief. 

“I do not need your help Commander; I am more than capable of this task.” Zivini walks carefully to each dragonling places a hand on them praying softly. 

“I would never think otherwise, I am curious what this task is will you explain it?” Cullen is careful to stay out of her way. 

“Dragons are not sacred to the elves any more than other animals but they hold the balance of an area. Asala kept the humans from over-hunting, kept the population of animals within reason and her magic kept the land healthy. For each Dragon they kill it is more magic out of the world more chaos, Asala begged me to not kill them though. She did not seek vengeance in her final moments.” Zivini finishes with the dragons indicates for Cullen to follow her as she leads him to a cave. “Here is her horde; we are welcome to it as she does not need it anymore.” Zivini walks towards Cullen, waits as he wraps her up in his arms casting cleanse again knows she just needs the comfort. “I will meet you back at SkyHold Commander I need time on my own.” Cullen nods drops his arms as Zivini walks away towards the tunnel and her horse swinging up, headed away from the others. 

“Da'len, please stop.” Solas goes towards her is pleased when Zivini stops regards Solas from her horse. “You mourn; I would share your pain.” 

“You helped cause it Solas, you could have calmed her you could have explained the death of the child you could have stopped Bull from killing the child. Instead you cast your magic, did nothing and now she and her children lie dead. I would not share my pain with you not when you helped cause it.” Zivini has her ears low her teeth bared in challenge. “Be thankful Asala did not wish your death, pray to whatever gods you want I do not come back to take her vengeance anyways.” Zivini moves her horse past Solas ignores the rest of them. 

“Zivini, you will not threaten us. You will not threaten the Inquisitor.” Bull grabs the reins of her horse sees the flared nostrils, the reaching for her calm watches as she goes through a hundred emotions before settling on anger. 

“You are the one that started this the Iron Bull; you were the one that killed the child. I will spare you, she did not ask for vengeance and you have sworn to keep me out of chains.” Zivini’s face is a mask of nothing that calm before the kill it sends a chill through Bull. 

“If he did not?” Dorian asks curious what exactly the teen would do. 

“He would be dead.” Zivini whirls her horse away in a move that leaves Bull holding nothing. 

“Cullen.” Bull tries as Cullen holds his hand up to stop Bull. 

“Zivini is right but so were you, dragons do hold magic and they are good for the land to a point. Asala this close to RedCliffe was not okay she’d terrorize the citizens and so would her children. Celebrate the fight if you want, it’s part of the reason Zivini left. She’ll head back to SkyHold when she is ready in the meantime you killed a dragon!” Cullen’s acceptance seems to loosen the tension of the group but Solas is quiet and withdraws as the others celebrate. 

“She has a way of shaking you to your foundations doesn’t she?” Varric wanders over sits next to Solas offers a skin of ale isn’t offended when he waves it off. 

“She is a study in contradictions; she has no qualms killing but grieves the passing of an animal. She has magic refuses to use it yet does anyways. She is half human yet wears the vallaslin of the Dalish, she is the daughter of the Hero of Ferelden yet no one knows exactly who her father is.” Solas shakes his head as Varric laughs. 

“When we were looking for the Red lyrium Bull tried to get her to answer some questions and she did but not enough.” Varric smiles slightly. 

“You know more than you are telling.” Solas confirms looks at Varric in speculation. 

Varric shrugs, “Are you worried she might kill you?” 

“No.” Solas doesn’t elaborate. 

“Bull.” Herah sits next to him watches as Bull cleans his sword knows he would rather be celebrating the kill than this thoughtful pose. 

“Qunari give Dragons a lot of respect, they are called Ataashi or Glorious Ones. However we always kill them because they represent chaos as well. I understand Zivini’s anger and I respect her stance against killing the Dragons but I also agree with Cullen.” Bull pulls Herah close as he sets the blade down kisses her making her smile at him. 

“Do you think she’ll be okay? I am thankful Cullen was here but if she truly poses that much of a threat to us.” Bull cuts her off with a kiss makes her forget Zivini and anything else.


	32. -Hawke-

“Now that we know who we are dealing with I have called in some friends that might be able to help.” Varric says to Herah, Leliana, Bull and Cullen.

“Where is this friend?” Cullen asks and Varric shakes his head no. 

“This one is only for Herah. She doesn’t like an audience.” Varric adds and Herah nods. 

“If it’s who I think it is Cassandra is going to kill you.” Leliana says and Varric shrugs. 

“She’ll meet you on the battlements Herah; take Zivini with you if you like.” Herah does take Zivini and they climb to the battlements with Varric. 

“Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor and whatever other title they decided to give you Herah this is the Champion of Kirkwall or Hawke.” Varric announces and Zivini is launching herself into the arms of Fenris tears running down her face. 

“You’ve grown so much Ziv, I am so happy you are alive. I was afraid you were at the Conclave.” Fenris is hugging her tight refusing to let her go. 

“Hey, there are others who would like a proper greeting here.” Hawke quips and Zivini hugs Hawke and places a hand on Hawke’s stomach.

“Creator’s blessings on you Hawke.” Hawke’s face is comical as she had no idea she was pregnant. Herah waits patiently for them all to settle down.

“Zivini, is this your father?” Herah asks and she shakes her head no. 

“Fenris brought me to the Dalish, we had grand adventures on the way too.” Zivini hugs Fenris close. 

“Take her over there and catch her up Fen, I need to tend to Herah who is being very patient.” Hawke waves off the pair. Herah notices the teeth marks on Hawke’s shoulder is surprised when she speaks Qunlat at her. 

“Sorry I only speak Common. I do have a Qunari male that speaks it though, named Iron Bull.” Herah answers Hawke’s smile. 

“You are Vashoth then and a warrior good to meet a fellow woman of the blades.” Hawke offers her a warriors greeting and Herah accepts it. 

“Where is your mate?” Herah asks indicating the bite mark and Hawke’s face goes ashen for a moment before her mask snaps back in place. 

“I am not sure.” 

Herah nods, “May he find you quickly.” 

“You two will get along famously, us poor males have no chance against you.” Varric says and Fenris nods. 

“I killed Corypheus I know he was dead.” 

“He is very much alive somehow.” Herah paces to the other side of the battlements. 

“Hawke, time to go Seeker approaching.” Fenris hurries to Hawke’s side. 

“Send Bull to me I will give him the information you need, you are too closely watched.” 

“Dry your eyes love; we will see each other again.” Fenris is hugging Zivini promising to see her soon. 

“Wait; why not take her with you Hawke? Take Zivini with you, she will be safer than here.” Herah offers and Hawke is shaking her head no. 

“Cullen won’t let her go Herah.” Varric adds and Zivini shakes her head as well. 

“I am needed here Herah, I am still holding out hope more Dalish will come here and I can rejoin them if not find my clan.” Herah nods and takes Zivini and Varric back down with her as Hawke and Fenris disappear off the roof. 

“Bull, need you to visit a friend in the tavern tonight, take a couple of your men with you for show. She’ll be with a white haired elf and she speaks Qunlat. No one can know who she is or what she tells you other than me. It is imperative she is kept hidden.” Herah says as she heads to see if she can keep Cassandra busy. Bull nods and heads out. Bull comes back a little more sloshed than he had originally planned considering he will be up and on a horse shortly but grins as he sees Herah in the bed. “Ugh you reek, how was the meeting?” Herah asks as Bull sits down in the chair near the bed.

“Productive, she is an interesting human that is evident.” 

“How do you mean?” Herah is curious why Bull is speaking with such awe and reverence in his voice. 

“She faced the Arishok and came out alive, she commands a lot of respect among my people for her bravery in battle and the fact the Arishok found her worthy.” Bull has one hand over his eyes the other braced on his leg. 

“You sound like you are tempted to mate her yourself.” Herah growls good naturedly. 

“No, one blade wielding woman is just fine for me, I don’t think I’d survive a second.” Herah laughs at that and snuggles to sleep Bull slides in next to her later.


	33. -Arrival-

As Kata travels he gathers men, Tal-Vashoth that would quake at his name if they knew it flock to him offering their blades as he heads to SkyHold. He weeds through them, when he arrives at SkyHold there is a bit of a clamor. He also catches a scent he has missed badly, she is here. “Why are you here?” A Qunari male stands before him, he’s impressive in size though his eye goes a little wide and then narrows. 

“I am Kata, my men and I wish to join the fight against Corypheus. I am also here at the behest of Hawke.” A tilt of the head is the only thing to let Kata knows the man hears him. 

“I am The Iron Bull, run a merc group that works for the Inquisition.” 

“These are my men, shall we talk over drinks and you decide if you like us or not?” 

“Maraas?” Herah is walking toward him and when he nods she is hugging him her forehead on his as he laughs at the greeting. 

“Herah, what are you doing here? Part of his group?” 

Herah shakes her head no. “I’m the Inquisitor.” She shows him the hand indicates the men behind him but he keeps her in front of him. 

“These are my guys, I know you’re nervous but they are good guys. Give us a chance Herah.” 

Herah nods slightly steps back to Bull waves down a guard. “Find them a place to stay they are with the Inquisition.” Guard nods and Kata waves off the group of men promising to join them later. 

“Sizable force Kata.” 

“Kata?” Herah is confused. 

“Hawke prefers it to Maraas my return trip to her was a bit more difficult than planned.” 

“Hawke was the mate you were returning to?” 

Kata nods, “I know she is here I can smell her on you any ideas where?” 

“Battlements, ah looks like my leashes have decided to appear I will catch up with you later Kata. It will take getting used to calling you that.” 

“I’ll have to get used to calling you Inquisitor.” He inclines his head watches her leave. 

“Your men know who you were? Do they know who she is?” Bull asks as they sit in the tavern. 

“I know this needs to happen and I know you have questions but I need to see Hawke I will answer whatever questions you have, you are free to ask my men whatever you want but I need to see my mate.” Bull nods. “Some know I was Arishok, I do not hide that fact anymore, they have not met her yet I only gathered them as I traveled from Kirkwall” 

“If Inquisitor trusts you then I do besides Hawke trusts you as well. Now your men might get the third degree and don’t be surprised if Herah won’t go near them without a blade pulled.” 

“They’ll adjust, thank you for the drink Bull.” 

“Hawke.” She is in his arms and all he can do is hold her and rain kisses down on her. 

“Had to make an entrance with men huh?” He wants to answer but can’t all he can see is her waist puts a hand on her stomach smiles as he feels the kick. 

“Looks like you are going to be a father.” Varric is on the battlements as well smiles at the pair. 

“I am happy about this, are you?” 

Hawke snorts and pulls him over to the battlements with her stays in his arms. “World is ending, big fight with a baddie and I am stuck tending children I am thrilled.” 

“Did you know Hawke was mated to a Qunari?” Herah asks Bull as she sits on the couch in her quarters. 

“Yes, she is Yassin Arishok’s mate.” Bull waits for her to put the two together. 

“Then why is she with Maraas?” 

“Maraas was Arishok Herah, there is a new one now but he was Arishok. He was cast out of the Qun too many mistakes one of which was her though since she is pregnant with his child she is a success.” 

“Is that something she is judged on?” 

“Yes, Yassin is a lot of things only she carries in front of us only she can walk among the Antaam freely.” 

“Why?” 

“She’s a reminder why we fight, what we have to come home to she keeps us grounded.” 

“Is she part of the Antaam?” 

“No. She has no rank she has no command she has respect but she is still a woman. She doesn’t need to fight she needs to think.” 

“I can’t imagine Hawke sitting still I can’t imagine her letting Arishok go off to war without her.” 

Bull laughs at this. “Arishok chose her but she chose a Sten, became Karasaad and went to battle with him. She taught many of the soldiers it was why the fatality rates were so high when Arishok attacked the city. She’d been teaching them how to fight her for over a year lost the fight to him as well.” 

“She fought Arishok?” 

“Yes, fought him for one of her companions the thief of the book, lost he tried to claim her to take her with him and her companions wouldn’t let him. He left her there lost the Qun found his way back to her.” 

“What happened to Sten?” 

“Arishok killed him the night of the attack Sten challenged him.” 

“She accepted the killer of her mate as her new one?” 

Bull shrugs for that one. “Rumors are they shared her, which is not done certainly not with Arishok. As Ben-Hassrath we are supposed to apprehend her and take her to Par-Vollen but none of the agents have done it.” 

“Why?” 

“Have you met her? Besides new Arishok has a Yassin which means.” 

“If she goes back she will be less than if she stays free.” Bull nods. “Ironic the city she protected turned on her and the people she protected them from adopted her and made her part of them.” 

Bull really laughs at that, “True.” 

“He never told me about his mate, he was the first male I let near me after the attacks he was always nice but not.” 

“Overly friendly? Were you ever able to spar against him?” 

“No. He never offered would make it a point to not be able to either he would always be in the middle of something else or not around.” 

“Master tactician, he didn’t want to show your weakness.”


	34. -Grief-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay peeps, been a bit of an up and down in the real world. Couple of chapters up to beg forgiveness.

Cullen looks at the report in his hand; he can't tell Zivini this Zivini who has lost mother, father, and now her clan. Templars found and attacked the clan when they found out the Rebel Mages were in contact with Zivini for their cause. Zivini had never gotten the invitations from the mages, Leliana had taken them shown them to Cullen and destroyed them. Zivini would not join the mages, she would not join the Templars this though would devastate her.

“What do we tell her?” Leliana asks looking at the map with Cullen. “We cannot hide this from her Cullen, she has been hoping to find her clan and now we know they are dead.” Pushing a hand through the unruly short red waves Leliana takes a deep breath as Cullen regards her. 

“We can't tell her this information, dammit where is Zevran? Hawke contacted him weeks ago and still he does not come.” Cullen shakes his head it is not the first time he has cursed Zevran's absence when it came to dealing with Zivini. 

“She does not see you as a father.” Leliana admits knowing Cullen's train of thought. 

“Before she showed up in Haven I had only met her once before she went to the Dalish. My grief was too raw, my pain too deep to reach out to her though I knew Hawke and Fenris kept a close eye on her. Plus with her being what she is I did not wish to risk her, I am thankful she was not mine though.” Cullen smiles at the assessment.

“You did not beg the Maker for a time when you and Neria could have children on your own?” Leliana is curious, wonders what Cullen wanted from that relationship if it wasn't a happy ending. 

“Lil, you believe in fairy tales too much, Neria and I were never meant for the happy ending. We do not need to tell Zivini about the clan, let her keep hoping they are out there.” Cullen looks at the marker on the map. 

Zivini didn't mean to snoop but she was tired of not hearing from her father, making the stairs to Leliana's roost she hears two of her people speaking in quiet tones. “Yeah, no idea if they have told Zivini about the clan or not. Think Commander is holding the information away from her for the moment, can't imagine why.” 

“Would you want to tell her they are dead? He's her dad after all he doesn't want to hurt her.” Other one says though Zivini is pelting down the stairs. 

Racing past Dorian she vaults the railing landing on Solas' table ignoring Dorian's startled curse as he looks down at Solas who is regarding him as well. “What is going on with her?” Dorian asks though Solas shrugs goes back to reading. 

Zivini knows Cullen is in the practice yard, knows he is working with the newest recruits has her daggers out as she sees him. People are jumping out of her way her magic is popping purple swirling around her feet as her entropy is acting up. “COMMANDER!” Blackwall yells just in time for   
Cullen to block Zivini's blades from sinking into his side. 

“Zivini!” Cullen moves out of the next blow manages to get his blade out his a hand and half sword with lots of use. 

“Why would you hide that information from me? You've known for days and you still haven't told me!” Zivini's words are punctuated with thrusts and parries of her blades as she tries her best to kill him. 

“Zivini stop this!” Blackwall debates trying to reign in the teenager would love for one of the mages to show up as Zivini's swirling purple magic is starting to affect everyone with its tendencies of horror and fear. 

“Get Dorian.” Cullen yells trying to gain an advantage on Zivini who is not giving any ground has managed to score a couple of hits on Cullen. 

“Zivini, stop you need to control your magic.” Dorian arrives tries to cipher some of the magic off. 

“I should have told you Zivini, but I couldn't. I didn't know how, I'm sorry Zivi.” Cullen manages to catch her wrist tries to pull her to him ends up over her shoulder rolling to his feet. He looks like the lion that is his sigil, tawny gold in his armor as he circles Zivini. 

“Were you ever going to tell me? Were you ever going to tell me my clan was dead? I am clanless now, alone I have no one. I can't I we are done Cullen, you should have told me.” Zivini is walking away. Cullen lunges for her, lion on his prey pulls her against him keeps her still as she has her back to him. 

“Templars killed them Zivini, mage rebellion has been trying to use you because of your mother. I didn't want you to be used like her.” Cullen says it quietly dares not release her catches her as she dissolves into tears scoops her up quickly striding through with her to the stables. “Blackwall, get me a horse ready.” Blackwall doesn't hesitate does as asked holds Zivini as he gets on handing her back to Cullen when he is settled. “I'll be back.” 

Cullen doesn't take her far, takes her to a stand of Sylvanwood they had found when they first came to SkyHold. Cullen had come out here with her listened as Zivini shared her Elvin heritage with him cementing what had started in Haven as an indulgent parent role for him. Zivini rouses from her sleep enough to realize they have stopped moving looks over the horse's head to see the stand of trees. “You remembered.” Zivini says it in wonder, sliding off the horse and walking to them. Bare ground under her feet sprouts grass, the flowers losing color in the fading light of the day. Zivini kneels in the middle of the trees happy as the land speaks to her, looks to see Cullen holding the horse but staying out of the stand of trees. “I'm sorry, I just why did you hide the information from me?” 

“I didn't want to hurt you; I didn't want you to hate me for bringing you the bad news. I was going to tell you I just didn't know how. Did the Templars ever hunt your clan when you were with them?” Cullen is curious now. 

“Yes, though usually the Templars would back off from us but sometimes they would get close and we would have to kill them. Seekers, Crows, Templars all have chased me since I have been with the Dalish. Sometimes Zevran and I would take off from the clan to pull the targets away; my time with the Inquisition has been one of the few times of peace for me.” Zivini is feeding squirrels out of her hand and a few birds as they perch on her fingers. 

“Do you want to hunt the Templars? Leliana's people are working on tracking them now.” Cullen is curious if the daughter is as blood thirsty as the mother. 

“Yes, and I will. I would say no if there was a reason for the slaughter but there is not, no reason at all for what was done to them.” Zivini shakes her head waits as the sun goes down smiles when she sees Solas, Bull and Varric ride up. 

“Da'len, I will join you to mourn your people if you will allow.” Solas is respectful waits as Zivini nods walking to her as Bull and Varric wait with Cullen. Zivini places her hands in his, touches knees with him as they sit cross-legged facing each other. Grass and flowers race out from where Zivini sits Varric nudges Bull when he sees a wolf come to the far edge of the wood to be joined by rabbits, nugs, birds even the shy and reclusive Hart come all waiting for Zivini. 

Zivini waits for the moon to truly own the night before she offers her voice, it is the song of the dead hers not a bard worthy voice but she offers it all the same as she sings it in Elvin Solas translates in Common letting the song and the magic swirl around them enjoying the feeling of Zivini's bond with Gaia, spirit of the earth. 

Vhen na melana sahlin

emma ir abelas

souver'inan isala hamin

vhenan him dor'felas

in uthenera na revas

vir sulahn'nehn

vir dirthera

vir samahl la numin

vir lath sa'vunin 

my clan your time is come

now I am filled with sorrow

weary eyes need resting

heart has become gray and slow

in waking sleep is freedom

we sing, rejoice

we tell the tale

we laugh and cry

we love one more day 

When she is done Zivini reaches deep, asks begs and pleads finally being rewarded with a new Sylvanwood tree sprouting between her and Solas. Falling back with the effort Solas quickly holds his hand out to stop Cullen and the others from rushing to her tracing her vallaslin with a finger causing Zivini to catch his wrist and look up at him. “Wake, we need to get you home. You cannot sleep out here though I am sure the trees would keep you safe the rest of us need our beds.” Solas waits for Zivini to nod helps her sit up smiling at the little tree. 

“Thank you all, this means a lot to me.” Zivini says as Solas helps her to the edge of the clearing. 

“You are not alone kid, you have us.” Varric smiles as he pats her back and is surprised when she kisses his head and hugs him. 

“I know, thank you.” Zivini is wobbling, Bull scoops her up places her up with Cullen when he gets there. 

“I can ride on my own, I don't oh yes I do. Wake me up when we get there please.” Zivini snuggles against Cullen's chest plate doesn't mind the hard metal under her cheek at all. 

When they get to the remains of the village in the next few days Zivini is racing to the bodies, her magic is kept in firm rein by the 4 Templars Cullen insisted come with her. Bull, Varric, and Dorian are with her Sera having flat refused to deal with anything that elfy even for Zivini. 

“Look at the damage your brethren have caused.” Zivini is snapping at the Templars hers the grief of finding her entire family purged. 

“Where are the women?” One of the Templars asks earning a snarl from Zivini before she realizes he is right. 

“Elgar'nan guides me; allow me to be your agent in this vengeance for I will have it.” Zivini asks the land, asks the animals, and finds no one to answer her. “Where is the closest structure, a building anything.” Zivini asks looking at the Templars at the group who are looking at her warily. 

“Day east.” Templar says as Zivini nods. 

“Out of the clearing Humans, I need to bury my dead.” Zivini finally orders the others backing out of the clearing. Zivini doesn't offer her voice merely says the prayer for the dead begging Falon'Din friend of the dead to guide her family to their deaths to keep their souls safe as each of the   
bodies sinks slowly into the ground having already gathered their tokens piled them into one of the aravals. Sacred Halla lay dead all over the grove it is covered in the blood of the elves and the halla. 

“Now for you.” Zivini turns to the Templars traps their feet in the roots of the land. 

“Zivini what are you doing kid? Why are you holding the Templars?” Bull is curious slightly frightened. 

“Cullen gave them orders to haul me back after I had buried the dead to not allow me to hunt the ones that did this. Lieutenant Baras should guard his orders more carefully; you will not make me a prisoner Templars not now not ever.” Zivini is up on her horse after she sets the Aravals on fire. “Hunt or stay your choice friends but I am hunting Elgar'nan is on my side.” 

When they get to the squat building there is no life there but the bodies are, even with the weeks of decay it is obvious what happened to them. Zivini finds the Keeper, she is broken bloodied and long since dead her face a mask of horror. “Dorian, can you ask them? Can you have them show you where the Templars might have gone?” Zivini asks as she crouches over the Keeper the sight forever burned into her retinas. 

“I would not violate your dead that way Darling.” Dorian shakes his head no approaches Zivini carefully. 

“I will beg Falon'Din later for forgiveness but I need the information and I cannot do the spell.” Zivini knows the limit of her magic, knows the spell she asks is for the primary casters of necromancy only. 

“Kid, don't step on this path it is full of dark shadows and questions you don't want to answer later.” Bull tries and fails to have her see how wrong this is. 

“I will answer all the questions as someone who is balance Bull it is my duty and I do not take it lightly.” Zivini turns her gaze on him walks through the bodies again looking for the one that died last. 

“This one Zivini, she was the last one alive.” Bull indicates a young female her blonde hair gone in patches due to the decay and attention of animals. 

“Myrias, apprentice to the halla master and cradle sister she was the same age I am born under a different moon but we were twins of a fashion. Couldn't stand the sight of a dead animal but had no problems hunting humans that trespassed or hunted our Halla. See if she will give us what we want please Dorian.” 

Dorian does as asked his magic swirling, popping in a dark purple light laced with blood red. Slowly the body comes to life bones popping and repairing themselves as the woman turns to look at them a macabre smile as she recognizes Zivini. “Zivi! I have missed you, but you can't be here I am dead I know I am dead.” 

“Hurry Zivi, I cannot do this for long it draws too much attention.” Dorian keeps his staff in front of him Bull and Varric loosing their weapons knowing shades or demons might come. 

“Show me who killed you Myr, show me their faces please.” Myr walks closer Dorian cups her chin closes his eyes as the memories flood bites back a gasp for the horrors this one has endured. Dorian catches Zivini's face watches as her face crumples in horror before setting into a grim line.   
Dorian releases the spell the body falling gracelessly to the floor along with Dorian who Zivini braces gently hanging onto the mage as he holds onto her. 

“Maker I hate doing that.” Dorian wraps Zivini up both mages taking comfort in the other after what the woman showed them. “We need to go the Templars won't be held by roots for long.” Dorian struggles up lets Bull help him to his horse and then on it. 

When they arrive at Honneleath Varric quickly sucks in a breath looks over at Zivini. “I know where we are Varric; I know the irony of being here and hunting Templars that killed my family.” Zivini says it quietly doesn't enter the city. 

“Darling what is this place?” Dorian asks sees the determination on Zivini's face. 

“My mother leveled this Chantry two days after I was born. She killed every single Chantry sister and Templar in the city and a fair amount of citizens in the span of hours.” Zivini smiles sadly. “Burned them alive.” 

“Why?” Dorian asks incredulously. 

“Templars tried to kill my father, almost did actually and held her for two weeks while she waited for rescue that came too late. I was born here, taken from my mother and sent to Tevinter my mother takes Vengeance to an epic scale. Now to get some rest, we'll deal with them in the morning.” Zivini slides off her horse make camp for the night. 

“No fire, we don't want to be noticed.” Bull orders watching Zivini she is a coiled spring more than ready to bounce or in this case kill. When Bull checks her tent shortly after dinner Zivini is gone though her staff is there.

“So exactly why are we here?” Varric asks as he Dorian and Bull are at the camp glaring at the city. 

“Because if she needs backup we'll be here I am not explaining to Cullen we got his kid killed.” Bull waves it off when Dorian would explain she's not his kid. “I know what she said, I know what Leliana said but he's the only one that makes since.” Bull sits and waits. 

With the morning sun Zivini is back in her bedroll not even Bull had heard her return as the teen walks out of the tent sits down and grabs the bowl out of a startled Varric's hand. “Morning, how'd everyone sleep?” 

“Okay who trained you?” Bull asks a bit pissed he didn't notice when she returned. 

“No one, I picked up most of it here and there nothing formal.” Zivini shrugs there is not a hair out of place not a single injury to her. 

“Uh-huh, well if you're ever looking for a job let me know Ben-Hassrath would have a field day with you.” Bull offers with a wry smile. 

“Where to Zivi?” Varric asks having gathered up the dishes and cleaned them.

“Home, this task is done for the moment only one evades me and I will deal with it when the time is right.” Zivini swings up on her horse with the rest puts the town to her back doesn't even look back at the place. 

“Zivini!” Cullen's pissed and Zivini gets it, she did root them in place but she also came back and freed them as well. She’d learned from when Cullen had dispelled her roots, laid her spell under the land where the Templars spells didn’t work. 

“Yes Commander?” Zivini turns to the man watches as Cullen tries to gain his calm and utterly fails. 

“You were reckless, an idiot to do what you did!” Cullen clenches his fist wants desperately to shake her. 

“What did I do Commander?” Zivini is feigning innocence not fooling him a bit. 

“You trapped your Templars and then went into Honneleath and killed 7 people!” Zivini pauses at that actually counts in her head how many she did kill. 

“Yes I did.” Zivini offers without apology without remorse. 

“Why?” Cullen is bewildered more than anything. 

“They killed my clan Commander, be thankful I left the buildings standing. See I'm not my mother; I can kill people quietly without anyone being the wiser. You only put it together because you knew I would hunt those that killed my clan.” Zivini cocks her head to the side watches Cullen as he tries to catch her meaning. 

“Neither of you were right in your kills Zivini; revenge is never a way to handle things.” Cullen says it quietly tries to make Zivini see that. 

“I'm not justifying myself to you Commander. I have appeased my gods and that is what matters.” Zivini walks past Cullen with her gear from the horse. 

“I gave you one fucking task.” Cullen shakes his head at the three men turns to walk away. 

“Be thankful her gods were feeling merciful Commander, she could have taken out the whole Chantry like her mother did.” Varric points out. 

“I am aware of what Neria was capable of Varric; I was the one who got her out of that town if we had been faster, if I hadn't unchained her.” Cullen shakes his head walks away. 

“Still not convinced Zivini's his?” Bull crosses his arms as he says this watches Cullen disappear in one direction while Zivini slips into the armory neither Dorian or Varric answer him.


	35. -Qunari Alliance-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“Inquisitor, if you could join us in the war room?” Josephine asks as she sees Herah walking across the main hall. Herah nods heading into the war room behind Josephine she sees Bull is there, along with Leliana, Cassandra and Cullen. She is reminded of the first time she had seen him in a war room the fear she had felt the way she had run. 

“Easy Boss.” Bull can smell her fear, watches as she takes a deep breath makes herself move forward into the room gives Bull a tentative smile. Bull is proud of her for making herself walk to him stays still as she puts a hand on his arm runs it up and down slightly with just her fingertips. It is a trust exercise they have done before and it works in this situation as well. 

“Inquisitor?” Cullen calls her attention back to the map. 

“Sorry yes?” Herah crosses her arms faces Cullen. 

“Qunari have reached out, they would like an alliance. This is a huge deal, we need to make this happen it’s the first time the Qunari have ever tried to reach out like this.” Josephine is practically jumping up and down for joy. 

“Not true, Hawke was able to secure trade with Kirkwall before things went bad there.” Leliana smiles at Josephine. 

“Yes but that was trade this is military, resources, everything.” Josephine will not be dampened her little sunshine refuses to accept some clouds. 

“At what cost?” Cullen asks knowing there is a catch in there somewhere. 

“Wait, Bull what exactly are the Qunari offering?” Herah asks stopping Josephine mid-sentence. 

“Military support for the big battles, information and resources as they can the rest of the time. I am still the acting liaison between us and them. This is a pretty solid deal.” 

“Cullen what are your worries?” Herah knows the Commander; he’s shifting his fists clenched. 

“Military support means Qunari Antaam on our lands, unopposed Qunari forces marching across Thedas is going to make everyone nervous. I don’t want another Kirkwall” Cullen shakes his head no. 

“We have Hawke; can we use her to keep the peace?” Herah wonders just how to do that. 

“Maybe, she was Yassin it would be wise to use if part of the Antaam does show up” Bull nods in agreement. 

“Yassin? What is that?” Cullen chews over the unfamiliar word. 

“Worthy. Despite being a woman she joined the Antaam kept the peace between the Qunari in Kirkwall for years. Qunari have great respect for her but do not think for a moment he will defer to her in anything. Arishok is like Cullen commander of the army except he only answers to two others and what he says goes. Tread carefully with him.” 

“Arishok is already coming isn’t he?” Herah asks suddenly is disappointed when Bull shrugs. “Okay, we need this alliance I agree, how do we get it?” Herah looks at the advisers. 

“Simple mission really, protect a dreadnought while it takes out a merchant ship carrying red lyrium, we can take the chargers with us for this.” Bull points to the Storm Coast. 

“Okay let’s get this done.” Herah nods walks with Bull out of the room pulls him back from continuing into Josephine’s office. Bull crowds her against the wall dips his head to kiss her is rewarded as she presses her lips to his wraps her arms around him to keep the kiss going. Finally Herah breaks the kiss shaking her head when Bull wants more. “Not actually what I wanted when I walked out of that room.” 

“I can think of a few things.” Herah places her hand over his mouth yanking it back when Bull grazes his teeth on it. 

“If Antaam comes, if Arishok comes, what about us what about this? They would make you Tal-Vashoth for this, I know for all of your playing double agent you still believe in the Qun.” Herah doesn’t protest when Bull rubs against her making sure she smells like him. 

“We will cross that bridge when we get to it. For now let’s get the group rounded up and get where we need to go.” Bull follows Herah as she gathers the group she wants, Solas, Dorian, Blackwall and him. 

“Not taking one of the Rogues?” Blackwall asks even as Herah is shaking her head no. 

“Sera is off doing red Jenny shit, Varric needs the break after the lyrium trips.” 

“We aren’t done with those are we?” Bull asks. 

Herah shakes her head no, “Zivini, Varric, Cassandra and Vivienne will go out in the next week or so to continue that I am sure Varric will insist on going.” Bull snorts. “She will be fine without Dorian Bull, Zivi was an accomplished mage and blade before Dorian and she will be afterwards.” 

Bull grunts, “What?” Herah stops they are outside the Tavern where the Chargers are. 

“Just that Zivini trusts Dorian to teach her magic and that is a big deal.” 

Herah shrugs, “She will either trust Vivienne or she’ll only use her blades either way not our problem for the moment.” Herah walks through the door Bull holds, smiles when she sees Krem laughing with Dalish and Lieutenant. 

“All right, our Qunari contact should be here to meet us.” Bull and group are on a cliff overlooking a cove their view clear of the beach on the Storm Coast. 

“He is.” An elf steps out of the underbrush, Bull’s hand on his knife is not lost on Herah who does the same. “Good to see you again Hissrad.” 

Bull takes his hand off his blade though stands a little in front of Herah as he greats the man. 

“Ghatt! Last I heard you were still in Seheron.” 

“They finally decided I had calmed down enough to go back out in the world.” Ghatt smiles slightly at that and Herah offers a small smile. 

“Boss this is Ghatt, we worked together on Seheron.” Bull nods towards the elf. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Inquisitor Hissrad’s reports say you are doing good work.” 

“Iron Bull’s name is Hissrad?” Herah looks to Bull for a moment watches Bull shift. 

“Under the Qun we use titles not names.” Ghatt confirms. 

“My title was Hissrad because I was assigned to secret work. You can translate it as keeper of Illusion or” 

“Liar, it means liar.” Ghatt supplies. 

“It’s so nice to hear friends say good things about me in their secret spy reports.” Herah is slightly pissed. 

“He does but they aren’t really secret are they?” Ghatt levels Bull with a gaze. 

“Look Ghatt.” Bull has his hands out and to the wide open please trust me in the stance. 

“Relax, unlike our superiors I know what it’s like out here. We’re in this together. The Tevinter Imperium is bad enough without the influence of this Venatori cult. If this new form of lyrium helps them seize power in Tevinter the war with Qunadam could get worse.” Ghatt waves off Bull's   
explanation.

“With this stuff, the Vints could make their slaves into an army of magical freaks. We could lose Seheron and see a giant Tevinter army come marching back down here.” Bull shakes his head no. 

“Qunari agree that’s why we’re here. Our Dreadnought is safely out of view, and out of range of any Venatori mages on shore. We’ll need to eliminate the Venatori then signal the Dreadnought so it can come in and take out the smuggler ship.” Ghatt points to the other hill. 

“What do you think Bull?” Herah doesn’t dare touch him show him any kind of favor here. 

“Don’t know. I’ve never liked covering a Dreadnought run, too many ways for crap to go wrong. If our scouts underestimate enemy numbers we’re dead. If we can’t lock down the Venatori mages the ship is dead. It’s risky.” 

“Riskier than letting red lyrium into Minrathous?” Ghatt is insistent. 

“There might be Venatori mages on the ship as well, if the dreadnought can’t handle them.” Dorian trails off shakes his head no. 

“It’s unlikely there will be more than two or three on the ship. And they’ll be dead by the third shot. On land though a half dozen Venatori attacking the dreadnought from cover could do some serious damage.” Ghatt points to the shore then to the water. 

“If it’s dangerous for the Dreadnought close to shore why not attack when the smugglers reach open water?” Blackwall asks curious now. 

“Any decent smuggling ship can outrun a Dreadnought in open water. We need to catch them close to shore.” Ghatt crosses his arms regarding the group. 

“Let’s get this done then.” Herah finally says. 

“My agents suggested two possible locations the Venatori may be camped to guard the shore. There and there. We need to split up and hit both at once.” Ghatt points to the locations on the map in front of them. 

“I’ll come with you boss, Krem can lead the chargers. Let me fill him in, come by when you are ready to move.” Bull moves off to talk to the Chargers and Herah watches Ghatt instead of Bull as he watches Bull. 

Herah walks closer to Krem when Bull shifts his stance clearly saying his debriefing is getting close to being done. “Once their down send the signal and that will let the Dreadnought know to come in and take out the smuggler’s ship. “ 

“Understood chief.” Krem nods. 

“Remember you’re gonna want a volley to start, but don’t get suckered into fighting at range they have mages. Get in close and take their enchanter down before he takes over the battlefield. “ 

“He’ll be dead before he knows it.” Skinner smiles viciously earning a wink from Lieutenant. “Just pay attention, Vints want that shipment bad.” Bull smiles as he says this. 

“Yes I know, thanks mother.” Krem says it with the long suffering patience of one who has heard this speech many times. 

“Qunari don’t have mothers remember?” All right Chargers Horns up!” Bull says with gusto being answered by the rest of the group. 

“Let’s go kill some Vints.” Herah smiles as she says this winks at Dorian who rolls his eyes. 

“Chargers double time, let’s move.” Krem moves them out quickly. 

Spot Herah’s group is dealing with is very well protected, Bull curses as they move through the area Solas is on straight healing duty half way through the fight too many taking damage. “We should have brought Zivini.” Dorian quips casting another round of fear on his group charging at him. 

“You gave the chargers the easier target.” Ghatt grumps earning a smile from Bull. 

“You think?” Bull smiles as he says this. 

“Lower and farther from the smuggler’s ship? It’s much less likely to be heavily defended.” Ghatt complains good naturedly. 

“Suppose we’ll do the heavy lifting then. Just like old times.” Bull smiles as they clear another group. 

“Can you see any of the Chargers from here?” Blackwall asks cleaning his sword on one of the dead bodies. 

“No, probably won’t be able to until we take the camp.” Bull shakes his head keeps pace with Blackwall in the front. 

“You sound worried.” Ghatt is back with Herah his bow a welcome addition to the killing. 

“Of course I am, I have been with some of them for years.” Bull regards Ghat carefully again. With the camp finally theirs Bull looks at Ghatt again. “We’re clear.” 

“Right signaling the dreadnought.” Ghatt lights the signal watching it flare out over the water. 

“Chargers already sent theirs up see em down there?” Bull points watches as Krem and the others finish looting their kills. 

“I knew you’d give them the easier job.” Ghatt says it confidently Herah regards him with narrowed eyes. 

Watching the Dreadnought come around the bend Bull is pleased to see it. “Nice shot brings back memories.” Bull watches in horror though as another group of Venatori come close to the chargers. “Crap.” 

“Bull, they can’t stand against that force let’s go.” Herah is started to turn when Bull stops her. 

“No they can’t.” Bull says it sadly. 

“Hissrad, they need to hold that position.” Ghatt is nervous. 

“They do they die.” Bull is furious. 

“If they don’t then the Venatori retake it and the Dreadnought is destroyed.” Ghatt is standing in front of Bull, never a good place to be. 

“No, I’ll not let them die for this no!” Herah dodges past Bull is charging down the bank hearing yelling various curses behind her as the companions follow her. Chargers see them coming, do not stop keeping the attention of the Venatori as Herah and group come up behind them   
demolishing them. When the bodies are counted none of the Chargers are dead but a few are injured. 

Bull grabs Herah tosses her into the dirt “Don’t you EVER do something like that again!” Bull glares down at Herah as she looks up at him from the ground her mouth open holding her wrist which she landed on. “You cannot, I cannot.” Bull takes a deep breath. 

“It’s true then, you have gone Tal-Vashoth, with all you’ve been I stood up for you. I told them you would never turn Tal-Vashoth and you have!” Ghatt is backing away from Bull as he turns on him shaking his head. 

“Ghat.” Bull holds out a hand to stop him shakes his head no as Skinner slips behind the elf her blades ready. “I can’t explain it, I won’t explain it. I am still Qunari, I still follow the Qun.” Bull crosses his arms keeps a foot on Herah’s as she tries to scoot away. 

Ghatt points at Herah on the ground. “That is not Qunari, she is not Qunari it is forbidden.”

Bull shakes his head takes another deep breath. “Let’s get Corypheus beat and you can call me whatever you want Ghatt. Until he is defeated I stay with the Inquisition as my orders state more than that they do not need to know.” Bull pleads and Ghatt looks at Herah then at Bull. 

“Fine, between now and then you might hire a Tamassran to convert her to the Qun. It’s the only way Hissrad.” Ghat turns around and leaves. 

“Bull.” Herah pleads. 

“Don’t.” Bull walks away to his horse waits as the others mount up headed back to SkyHold. 

When they camp that night there is much singing and celebration between the group and the Chargers though Bull pulls Herah away from the camp waits until they are but black specs from the fire Bull paces in front of Herah as she has been placed against a tree blocked from moving by Bull’s bulk. When Herah reaches out to sooth him her hands are grabbed his body pressing her into the tree her hands above her head as he lifts her the needed inches so they are face to face. “If you are angry with me then do something about it.” Herah finally says trying to get over her fear. 

“What I can do to you and what I want to do to you are very different things Herah. You do not get to choose the fate of my men for me.” Each word is bitten out each word a bitter reminder he is a Commander, that he makes just as many life and death decisions as she does. 

“Your men hell even your life is in my hands Bull. You don’t think I know the deaths we suffer? You don’t think I hear about the widows and the orphaned children after every mission or patrol? Each death is counted against my soul Bull each one. I was not going to lose your men I didn’t want   
you to lose them.” Herah blinks back the tears knows they won’t help her here. 

“I could have lost you! You are not expendable, we are. Only one that needs to show up to the end fight against Corypheus is you rest of us don’t matter.” Herah struggles against his hold Bull merely presses into her more. “Be still.” 

Herah obeys bites out instead. “You are not expendable, they are not expendable Bull, and I don’t want to do this without you I can’t.” Herah wipes her eyes on her arm keeps her face turned away. 

“Kadan. My Heart” Bull says it carefully tasting the word nodding as he says it. Herah’s eyes go wide she looks at Bull leans her head forward to capture his lips is rewarded when he kisses her releases her arms but catches her waist to keep her from falling wraps her legs around him. 

“Kadan.” Herah answers between kisses skims claws across his belly puts hands to pants moans when Bull rocks against her.

“Kadan, what is the word?” Bull purrs at her stops his body from rocking into hers again. 

“Katoh.” Herah says it automatically goes to grab his belt but has her hands pinned. 

“No, I will take you at leisure not here and not now for now let me give you pleasure.” It is purred at her he steps away long enough to pull her pants down drops to his knees, licks her causing her to buck. This is met with a growl as Bull lifts her places her knees over his shoulder scraping her back against the tree and Herah is thankful she is still in armor uses Bull’s horns as a brace. “Be still, be quiet Kadan.” Bull commands quietly and Herah clenches her jaw as his assault continues until she is panting and arching her back against him flying apart. As she is flying Bull thrusts fingers in causing her to scrabble on the tree scraping her bare backside against it though Bull clamps a hand on her thigh doesn’t stop until she is flying again collapsing against the tree when she is done her nails having gouged it and Bull’s horns. Bull gets her legs off his shoulders keeps her upright as he licks her clean having her suck on his fingers to taste herself the saltiness of it a surprise. 

“Enough of that, I won’t be able to let you go if you keep that up.” Herah smiles at that, lets Bull steady her as pants and straps are put back together. “Never again will you charge down a hill like that are we clear?” Bull stops her for a moment and Herah shakes her head no. 

“I can’t guarantee that, I get the cold calculated commander part and sometimes I can do it but I don’t work that way.” Herah shrugs. 

“Your move today could have cost you everything Herah, you have got to think before you act, know the facts and then decide.” Bull has his arms crossed is glaring at Herah as they are closer to the fire now. 

“I promise to try.” When Bull growls at that response Herah responds with a growl of her own which has him switching to a hum to sooth her. 

“Enough you two you sound like a pair of dogs about to fight.” Krem grouses walks towards them walking up to Herah and pressing a drink skin into her hand. “Even if the big ass won’t say it I will, thank you. Dorian told us what the decision was, how that went down. He is grateful he just likes to cluck a bit after a mission all mother hen and all just ignore it and get drunk.” Bull is grinning by end of this tirade and Krem throws an arm around Herah’s waist pulling her close “Back to the drinking!” 

It is about a month later when the news starts coming in the Antaam has landed, in front of it is the Arishok. Herah lets the papers fall when she reads the reports looks at Bull her entire body trembling. “Boss breathe, Boss!” Bull is to her in a moment pulls her back against him nods at Cullen who clears the office of the other advisers locks the door staying with them. 

“Bull.” Cullen asks a thousand questions with one word, Bull is convinced it’s a talent. 

Bull shakes his head no goes down to the floor with Herah when her trembling won’t stop. “Get Solas bring something to take her under have him meet us in her rooms. We’re done for the day.” Bull has to wait for her trembling to not be so violent before he can pick her up. 

“Bull.” Cullen tries one more time. 

“She can’t Cullen that is 3,000 men trained to kill Tal-Vashoth. 3,000 men when she can barely handle one.” Bull waits for her shaking to be done carries her through to her rooms placing her on the bed placing his weapon against the nightstand kicks boots off and pulls hers gets in the bed wrapping himself around her. “Breathe Herah, Kadan just focus on breathing. They aren't here for you; they are here to help you.” Bull hears the door open watches as Solas walks across places a mug that is steaming on the nightstand casts a soothe on Herah watches as her muscles relax.   
He helps her guide the cup to her lips waits as it takes affect.

Finally sleeping Bull slips out of the room, leaves Solas in there seeks out Cullen. “Cullen.” Bull finds the Commander in his office behind a stack of papers. 

“Bull, what happened there? Why would she be so afraid of Arishok?” Cullen is shaking his head confused. 

“Herah is Vashoth; she was literally raised to know the Arishok and Ben-Hassrath are the bogey men.” Bull debates this next part knows he will need Cullen's help when Arishok is there to keep Herah sane and functioning. “You have seen her shoulders right?” Cullen nods. “That was done by males of my race, lots of them. She was raped repeatedly for months it’s why she didn't want me or my guys she thought we were Tal-Vashoth. It's why she freaked out in Orlais when they questioned her and why I won't let the Inquisition hire Tal-Vashoth or any Merc group that has Qunari males in it.” Sigh, “Even Kata’s men are kept out of the castle more than in.” 

“I thought it was because you are possessive, didn't want competition for her.” Cullen reasons though Bull laughs at that. 

“There is no one like me; if I cannot keep her attention I do not deserve it. In our society I wouldn't pay much attention to her, there is no marriage there is no relationship like she and I have. Sex is strictly for procreation only and done under specific reasons only. Arishok and Stens can take mates rest of us it's a no no.” Bull rubs his head shakes it. “When Arishok is here it's going to be hands off on my part except in private, I cannot save her from him I can't even challenge him if he takes an interest in her.” 

“Do you think he is after that?” Cullen asks and Bull shrugs. 

“You wanted to win a war the Qunari sent you their warlord.” Bull answers adds. “If he has been tasked with converting the Inquisitor to the Qun he is the one man I think could manage it.” 

“She won't be alone with him Bull; I will make sure she will be okay.” Cullen promises works on getting that done.


	36. -Arishok-

“Arishok is on his way Yassin we need to figure out what to do.” Kata is pacing in front of her, she is very pregnant her movements confined to the chair and bed for the moment. 

“Ah, that must be our Ben-Hassrath contact.” Hawke indicates and he opens the door to see Bull. “Bull, not now I have a meeting with someone else shortly.”

“I am the meeting Yassin, I was told you have something to trade also told if you do have it he gets Sten and you are his mate. Child you carry would have to be subject to the Qun those are the terms they have offered.” He hands the paper over as Hawke scans it hands it to Kata to read as well. 

“Is this what you want Hawke? Are you sure you want to do this, once we do there is no going back.” His hand is on her stomach his entire posture one of protection. 

“Yes, you are lost in this peace and so am I. Mate of Sten means I get my blades back, if you challenge for Arishok we'll negotiate.” 

“You can't negotiate Yassin.” Bull shakes his head no. 

“I can and I will between he and I Bull, I understand the Qun this is my role go forth and get it done. I understand they may make me Ben-Hassrath and I will accept it. If he can challenge for Arishok he will.” 

“Arishok already has a Yassin, she does not carry yet.”

“Tome of Koslun is to your right in the wooden box. Feel free to open it.” Bull does and nods at the book takes it with him. “Welcome to the Qun.” 

She had been there when he had arrived but he hadn't wanted to pay attention to her. His was a singular mission. Convert the Inquisitor to the Qun and kill Corypheus Ben-Hassrath had initiated the contact and alliance and he had sent his men to help her with the Breach. Arishok is on his way to see Herah when her scent hits him like a sledgehammer. Detouring to where she is standing she isn't looking at him. Surrounded by nobles her body is tense, her scent telling him many things including the fact she is annoyed. Walking towards her he growls and the nobles scatter and Hawke turns and goes to step back. “Sten.” 

He shakes his head no dips it so he can smell her. “Arishok now.” His hand goes to her waist and stops when he feels more of her, feels a flutter against his hand and he looks down. She is with child, very with child and his eyes search out the other Sten does not see any other Qunari with her.

“You are breeding. It suits you.” Arishok puts his hand on her stomach looks at her in wonder. His men have already surrounded them, their focus to keep her protected it is likely she knows many of the men in this circle. 

“I did not mean to interrupt your day Arishok may I be of service to you?” Hawke asks out of courtesy and he shakes his head no. 

“I am headed to talk to the Inquisitor and saw you, I couldn't resist. It has been a long time Yassin.” 

“Is your Yassin here?” Hawke inquires. 

“Yes, I will introduce you if you like.” She nods. 

“I can introduce you to the Inquisitor; she is actually a very nice lady.” Hawke offers and Arishok looks to see former Arishok standing there. 

“She will be safe with me, what do they call you?”

“She calls me Kata, I am Sten now but it works. Arishok honors me in his protection of my mate.” Kata offers the formal reply and Hawke scowls at them both. 

“I can take care of myself.” Hawke is mutinous as ever and Kata growls at her which earns him one of her glares which sends him laughing. 

Hawke falls into step beside Arishok her keeping a hand on his arm for balance him angling to keep her hidden as much as possible. Hawke doesn't like protective Arishok, is tempted to take her blades out and kick his ass. “I have irritated you.” Arishok admits and Hawke sighs debating answering and possibly offending him when they are about to get to a bunch of steps she will need help climbing. 

“It will keep. Stairs are the bane of pregnant women anywhere. I don't want to offend you and I know you are acting the way you are with good reason.” 

“I can carry you up the stairs or one of the Ashaad can. I can also have one of the Ashaad go and bring the Inquisitor to us if you prefer. Make your wishes known Yassin and they will be done.” Arishok is simple in his approach but it is still a shock to Hawke. 

As she looks up at the steps that spiral up above her though she decides to take advantage of the situation, “I vote for the Inquisition to come to us.” Arishok smiles at her choice of wording and nods his head to one of the Ashaad who head up the stairs to find the Inquisitor. While they wait one of the stewards has managed to master his fear of the Qunari long enough to get a chair for Hawke and get them into a meeting room. 

Herah tries and fails to master her fear of the Qunari men as they stand outside the meeting room. They do not ask her to remove her blades which are a good thing. When she walks in she notices Hawke is there and the Arishok is with her. She is sitting next to him at the table and he is growling at her for not eating. Herah smiles at that, it’s a normal thing to do with Hawke since she knows Hawke is notorious for not eating. 

“Arishok.” Herah says and executes a bow to him and smiles at Hawke who waves her over. 

“Arishok, I introduce Herah Adaar, Herald of Andraste and Inquisitor of the Inquisition.” Hawke smiles at Herah. 

“Herah. I have heard interesting things about you. If my men make you uncomfortable I can have them leave.” Arishok looks at her questioningly and Herah nods her head yes.   
Arishok motions and the men file out leaving her with him and his two personal guards and a very curious Hawke. “Ben-Hassrath have been unable to locate all of the men who attacked you. We have been able to find some of them though, your help was invaluable. Do you speak Qunlat?” 

“I do not; I am curious what Arishok wants with me.” Herah takes a seat when Arishok indicates chooses to sit at the other end of the table from Arishok. 

“I wanted to meet you because I like to know who I am working with. Also if my men are going to die for you I need to know what kind of leader you are. You are not of the Qun you carry blades and were raised outside of Par-Vollen.” A steward comes in and sets a tray of drinks down in front of Arishok and Herah is out of her seat and to him on her knees serving him and Hawke frowns. “You are of the farmer caste, how interesting.” Arishok is not amused by this.

“Farmer caste?” Hawke asks and Arishok nods. 

“Different castes have different rules. Only the farmer caste women kneel to serve; only that caste has subservient women.” Arishok answers and then looks at Herah again. “Are you claimed?” 

“No.” Herah is impressed her voice comes out clear and wrong as she thinks of Bull. 

“I should not have to ask but I understand your circumstances.” 

“Arishok explain.” Hawke asks and he regards her and then nods slowly. 

“Herah was attacked by Qunari men and held prisoner, for several months as such she has an aversion to them. Combined with her submissive traits this is going to be interesting.” 

“Could Bull lead them?” Hawke asks and Arishok tilts his head in thought. 

“Hissrad that is one of your companions, do you trust him?” Arishok asks and watches Herah go through several emotions at once. 

“I do trust Bull to lead if necessary; he leads a group of mercenaries.” Herah admits and Arishok nods. “I also have a Sten here that might work for leading the men if you are more comfortable with him.” 

Varric sticks his head in and motions to Hawke. “Hawke, there is news from Kirkwall you are needed. My apologies Arishok.” Arishok helps Hawke up and carefully escorts her to the door walking past Herah and gauging her reaction to him. “You honor us Arishok.” Varric says taking Hawke from him and leaving with her. 

Arishok turns his attention to Herah and watches her eyes dilate as he approaches and smells her fear. He stops in front of her and waits; she is trying to master her fear of him. Patience is the key with this one and he has time. Herah walks closer to him notices the Ashaad stay still knows she poses no threat to him. “I was raised to fear you.” Herah whispers as she walks around him. 

“You should not, I am not here to kill you I am here to help you. Now after Corypheus is dead might be different but for now don't struggle. I know you need my troops, our resources will come in handy and I am very good at ordering an army around.” Arishok doesn't move as she finishes circling him regards him carefully. 

“Welcome to SkyHold Arishok.” Herah finally says as there is a knock at the door. 

“Don't leave yet, I have a gift for you.” Arishok waves to the Ashaads wait as the doors are opened to reveal another two Ashaads and a woman between them. “Inquisitor, this is Tamassran teacher, she is also my Yassin.” 

“Inquisitor, I hope I am of use to you.” Tamassran inclines her head smiles slightly each woman studies the other. “You may call me Tama for the duration of our acquaintance.” Tama is taller than Herah; her black horns short her white hair falling like a curtain behind her. Her golden torque holds her dress that is white is edged in black as a skirt with a high low hem her feet bare though she wears a gold anklet with a tattoo on the same ankle with the Qunari symbol in gold. It stands out against her gray skin; her eyes are red regard Herah quietly. 

“Why does Arishok assign me a teacher? I was raised Vashoth.” Arishok holds his hand up to stop her speech and Herah pauses. 

“She is here to teach you the Qun, if you choose to accept it fine. If not at least she will answer any questions you have about the Qunari, I know you have Hissrad but she is allowed to give you all the knowledge you could want to know. If nothing else she is a friendly Qunari face among a sea of humans.” Arishok is smooth and Herah nods in agreement. 

“Arishok honors me.” Herah finally says and Tamassran smiles. 

Tama walks closer to Herah smiles at her gestures to the table where the two women sit as Arishok walks closer to his Ashaads. “Stay with Tamassran even when she is with the Inquisitor there will be some that will not like what I am trying to do I will not have her hurt.” There is a commotion outside the room Arishok looks over his shoulder to see Herah standing but not drawing a blade doesn't draw his but the Ashaads do as the door is thrown open.


	37. -Lost Child-

“Arishok, Hawke’s been attacked. One of the Karasaad found her, we need Healer.” Ashaad shakes his head at the look on Arishok's face. 

“Inquisitor stay here, I cannot take the risk of them getting to you.” Arishok is walking out ignores Herah's protest. 

“I am safer with you and we both know it.” Herah demands and Arishok shakes his head no.

“That was not a request. You will remain here.” Arishok doesn't want to deal with Herah when he needs to focus on Hawke. Arishok leaves Herah under guard knowing she will stay there knows the Ashaads will keep here there by force if necessary.

“Arishok, your men won’t let us near her. I need to get her to a healer and they won’t allow it.” Cassandra is pissed and Arishok understands, also knows why his men won't let them near Hawke. Healer is with them and both men pale visibly when they smell Hawke’s blood and see a pool of it at the bottom of stairs. There is a trail of it leading up the stairs and Arishok is taking the steps three at a time. Healer is on his heels and his men are leaping out of the way. 

“Hawke, easy now I am here.” Healer is humming trying to calm the woman who is in a bed of blood trying to get out of it while two Karasaad hold her in it. 

“Release her now!” Karasaad do and she lets out another scream. 

“She is in labor.” Healer steps around Herah and Arishok. 

“Kata! Where is Kata?” Hawke is frantic and his soothing is not working. 

Cassandra glances over the Qunari gathered and spots one of the Ashaad. “Bring me Zivini and Solas and Arvaarad to escort them.” He departs immediately and Arishok looks at her incredulously. 

“You will not expose her to Saarebas.” It is a flat denial and Hawke is still trying to get off the bed. 

“We need to subdue her; we need to find out what is going on with the baby.” Cassandra is practical and Healer nods plucking the knife out of Hawke’s hand and giving her a flat disk as he moves to her side. 

“Hawke focus on me, we will find Kata but I need you to calm down. Your child is coming and it’s too early. I need you to settle down.” Healer is speaking to her in Elvin and she latches onto his face and tries to match his breathing and calm down. 

“Kata is her mate; we need to find him now.” Arishok sends Karasaad to find him and suddenly Varric is there and to Hawke’s side. 

“Tessa, calm down Kata is on his way. Arishok, get these men out of here, she is safe and you know she won’t like it.” Arishok clears the room leaving him, Varric, Cassandra and Healer. “Cassandra, where is Solas or Zivini?” Varric is holding Hawke’s hand handing her a small dagger for her twirling fingers. 

“Don’t give her weapons.” Healer admonishes and Varric glares at him and responds. 

“Hawke must always be armed you know this, know why it is true.” Healer mumbles checking Herah’s pulse and running hands over her stomach which she protests adamantly. “Stop touching Healer, you are voted out.” Varric glares at Healer who doesn’t stop. 

“I need to see what I am working with dwarf, right now I am the only one she has.” 

“How many babies have you delivered?” Cassandra asks and Healer shakes his head no. 

“Not part of what I do, I am a healer for the Antaam not Gueris.” 

“I never thought I’d want Blondie back,” Varric grouches and Hawke smiles. 

“Is there anyone in SkyHold that has delivered a child?” and Cassandra shrugs at Hawke’s question. Opening the door she yells for Josephine. 

When the woman appears and goes deathly pale at the blood Cassandra stands in front of her and blocks the sight. “Focus on me Josephine, we need a midwife, are there any here?” Josephine shakes her head no. 

“Promise me vengeance Arishok.” Hawke demands and Arishok looks at her Kata is there and visibly pales at all the blood; with him are Zivini and Solas. 

“Solas, I got this. I have delivered children before.” Zivini is cool and authoritative as she assesses the situation. “She is going to have the baby, its two months early but I’ve worked miracles with that. I need clean sheets, hot water, towels, and elfroot, antiseptic.” Zivini is giving the list of   
things to Josephine and the woman hurries out. Lavender eyes appraise the people in the room. “Arishok get out, Kata and Healer get that bed stripped. Cassandra I need you to keep everyone out. Hop to folks, I am not repeating myself.” Kata snorts and then starts doing as she asks.   
“Arishok you are not needed.” Zivini repeats looks at the man repeats the request in Qunlat. Kata has her in his arms his hold on her precious. 

“Arishok, promise me vengeance.” Hawke is not letting this go. 

“Tell me what happened first and I might allow it,” Arishok bargains and Hawke grimaces. 

“There were three of them; they were talking about attacking Qunari I was coming down the stairs when I heard them and tried to catch them but I was pushed from behind. They cannot harm Kata he is mine.” 

As she says his name she is arching out of his arms pain wracking her body and soaking him in blood. “Yassin, hang on don’t leave me yet.” 

Hawke reaches up and strokes his stubs in answer to the growl hum coming from him. Josephine arrives with the requested items and Healer gets the bed made up. Cassandra has left to give Cullen a better description of the men attacking Hawke. 

“Zivini? She has passed out.” Kata indicates the shallow breathing Hawke in his arms and Zivini has him place her in the bed. 

“Let’s see what I am working with shall we?” Zivini places a hand on Hawke’s back and one on her stomach and blue light pulses between her hands making Hawke’s stomach glow. “Oh Kata, I’m so sorry. I can’t save her, I can’t save the baby she’s dead. I have to cut it out. I have to get it out now or she’ll die too.” Kata hands her the knife in Hawke’s hand knowing it’s Varric’s. Zivini cleanses it and dips it in antiseptic. She blinks back her tears as she makes a cut low on Hawke’s stomach. Arishok leaves, unwilling to see this happen to her scared what it might mean for his own mate. “Kata, leave she won’t want you to see this. She’s going to have to reap the soul. Oh Hawke I am so sorry. Varric, get Kata out of here, he can’t watch this please Varric!” Varric seems to wake from his daydream and tries to pull Kata out who refuses. “Healer, I need your hands unless you can’t handle this.” Healer is frozen and Kata moves to obey Zivini. This is his child, and as the tiny baby is placed in his hands and Zivini cuts the cord he sees why the child is dead. Her neck and arms are broken, probably in the fall. Placing the body on a towel he follows Zivini’s instructions as she removes the afterbirth and heals what she can as she is crying. 

Healer moves her over to focus on healing while he stitches Hawke back up. “I am keeping her under; I don’t want her up yet. We need to clean up in here, she is going to be disoriented and pissed.” Zivini wraps the child up and holds it while Kata lifts Hawke and Healer cleans her up and cleans the bed. He places Hawke back in the bed and takes the child from Zivini sitting in a chair covered in Hawke’s blood he is at a loss of what to do other than hold the child.

“She cannot take revenge for this.” Kata admits.

“She will have to reap her own child’s soul, if you think she won’t want revenge you are a fool. Never mind the fact she will kill them because they pose a threat to you.” Zivini whispers quietly. “She’s waking up.” Zivini casts another heal on Hawke as she is thrashing on the bed her wrists held firmly in Healers’ grip. 

“Kata, oh Kata I lost her, I’m sorry I’m sorry.” 

“Shh love, shh its okay I have you. It’s okay I have you.” Kata says as she is crying those heart wrenching sobs he hates. 

“Promise me I will have Vengeance, promise me they are mine.” There is the warrior queen Kata loves, there is the dealer in death and he shakes his head no. 

“Grieve Yassin. We will discuss this when you are better.” He approaches the bed with the child and Hawke accepts it levels a look at him. 

“I will hold you to that.” He nods and listens to Hawke mourn their child. She sings a haunting Elvin lullaby that Zivini joins on and as Hawke finishes the song she places a hand on the child and the soul fills her and she is crying again. Kata has only heard her mourn once and this is just as harrowing as the last time as she sobs over and over again “I’m sorry.” Eventually Hawke runs out of tears and looks at Healer. “We need to burn her; I have done all I can for her now.” Healer nods and goes out the door to make the arrangements. “Zivini, can you cast the fire spell? Can you do the prayers?” Hawke asks and Zivini nods and gathers up the body and heads out of the room. Kata sits in the chair and hands Hawke his dagger as she twirls it in nervous fingers. She’s not speaking and he has no idea what to say. 

“What did they look like? What was the threat to me?” Kata finally asks and Hawke sighs. 

“They are mine to hunt Kata, this is my blood debt.” She glares at him and he glares right back. “Human, dark armor and hoods up though one had red hair. One who pushed me was dressed in Inquisition armor and had blue eyes. One who spoke, red head said he had given you one scar he   
was sure he could get to you again.” 

“We were attacked on the way here but I thought it petty humans afraid we were an invading army. It has crossed my mind, sweep through and conquer while the world is focused on the sky. I did take a scar but nothing serious.” Kata indicates a tiny scar on his bicep. 

“I need answers; they threatened him, what if there is more than one? What if this is Kirkwall all over again. I will not tolerate a threat to you.” Hawke is panicking, he is reaching for her pulling her into his arms as he sits on the bed and rocks her and hums. “They described you perfectly, said they didn't like your men that you were taking jobs away.” 

“Rest Yassin, we will hunt together.”

“I know; I will find a way but right now hum. I want to sleep.” Kata snorts and shakes his head. 

“Always.” He moves lying on the bed and placing her next to him and she wraps around him asleep almost instantly as he hums.


	38. -Bargains-

Hawke is sleeping peacefully, Kata is still in the bed and Fenris sits in the chair and waits for her to wake. “Justice, stay away.” Fenris is across the room in an instant markings blazing and snarling. Kata cuts him a glance and untangles himself from Hawke. 

“I thought she couldn't see him anymore?” Kata sits in the chair while Fenris climbs into the bed with Hawke his blade leaning on the wall his boots on the floor. 

“He was locked in the fade when Anders died. Justice helps her with the souls but she's never forgiven him for his part with Anders. As far as I know she hasn't been talking to him has she said she was?” Kata shakes his head no.

“Tessa, I knew you would return eventually.” Justice is walking towards Hawke as she sits in a field of flowers cradling her child tears running down her face. “Who is this?” Justice indicates the child and then realizes Hawke is crying. “Tessa oh, Tessa what happened?” He is wrapping her up in his arms and she is fighting him off. 

“Leave me Justice; this is no concern of yours. I am saying goodbye to my daughter and that does not require your assistance.” Hawke is anguished wanted peace for a time and is denied again. 

“Your pain called to me Tessa; I would not interfere had you not called me here. What is it you need?” Justice stands in front of her arms crossed. 

“I don't need you, I need your brother.” Hawke wipes the tears from her face and Justice gasps. 

“You cannot trade your daughter for that; you cannot mean to make a deal with Vengeance. Tessa he already owns you.” Justice leans down and cups her chin, making her look at him. 

“I must have Vengeance for her; I will not stop until I do.” Hawke is determined and Justice shakes his head. 

“Use me; seek Justice for your daughter, not Vengeance. I will keep her safe; I will make sure she is never used. Do not give in to Vengeance Tessa it will not serve you.” Justice strokes her face wiping her tears with his thumb and waits. It is a long stare between gray and blue eyes, but finally she nods. 

“I will seek Justice for my daughter then. I thank you. I need healing, a way to move past the grief to focus.” Hawke stands and hands over the child, he smiles seeing the pointed ears and the dark tuft of hair. 

“Rest, heal, then seek your Justice. I will be here if you need me, just ask. I will make sure you heal, I will hold your grief.” Hawke nods and Justice walks away with the child as Hawke walks the other way and wakes up to see Fenris' face close to hers anger in every inch of his face. 

“Tell me.” Fenris is furious, markings are lit up and his teeth are clenched his words clipped. 

“I said goodbye, I released her soul.” Hawke doesn't look at him, can't. 

“You bargained with your daughter's soul. I heard you say Justice, is that who owns your daughter's soul? What did you promise him? Or is it Vengeance who holds her leash? How could you?” Fenris is furious, beyond furious and Hawke's own anger sparks. Kata is not in the room, having gone for a moment to deal with his men to keep them wary. 

“Fenris, I need Justice or Vengeance for my daughter. I will not let this go. I need healing and a way to deal with the grief. Justice provided that.” Hawke can't get up is forced to be on her back for this and hates it. Hates the stitches in her stomach, knows she won't keep the scar she deserves for this. 

“You need to heal, you need to grieve you need a minute to pause. Don't do this.” 

“The bargain is struck Fenris, I cannot break that contract.” She says it quietly, without emotion. “Take me to the bath please.” She can't look at him dares not see the betrayal on his face.

“Get there yourself.” Fenris leaves his need to try and talk sense into her gone. He'd headed here when he'd received Varric's message about Corypheus. Traveling with her had been fun, he’d missed her sarcastic wit and when he’d found out Zivini was here he’d decided to stay. 

“Ashaad.” Hawke calls out is rewarded by one at her door. 

“Get me to the tub please?” He nods scoops her up and carries her there. 

“Hawke?” Varric asks and Hawke indicates she is in the tub. 

“Brought you some food thought you might be hungry still a nice rack Hawke.” Varric comes in and quickly turns around when he realizes she's not covered. 

“Yes it is, now let's see how the healing went shall we?” Hawke stands and runs a hand over her smooth stomach and tears escape at the loss of the scar. Varric whistles his appreciation and then smiles when Hawke swats him. “I need clothes, these aren't my chambers.” Hawke walks out and opens the drawers and pulls out a shirt. “Hmm, male this will work.” Hawke puts it on and turns a little. 

“Just don't bend down or put your arms up and you should be fine.” Varric indicates and Hawke eats enduring Varric's grumbling about her not eating enough. “Service is at sunset I am sure you will join them shortly.” Varric watches her as he says this and sees the mask go on and the walls go up. “Hawke, don't do this. At least mourn your child before you start shedding blood.” 

“I already shed blood today Varric and more will be shed before I sleep tonight.” Hawke stands up and walks out the door without a look back. Getting to her chambers she opens the trunk with her armor and blades in it and starts to get dressed. Cullen has captured the one who pushed her down the stairs, time to make him sing. She is about to head out the door when Kata comes in sees her armor, sees her blades and shakes his head and crosses his arms. 

“I have to do this Kata, you know I cannot be less than I am.” Hawke kisses him, wants him to understand knows he never will. 

“I know, but the way you did this is not the way it had to be done. You are choosing a path I cannot, will not follow you on.” Kata cups her face kisses the corner turning away as Hawke does the same. She stays for the service, offers her prayers and her voice for sadness she no longer feels. 

Slipping out she heads to Cullen's office and slips in the window. “Hawke.” Cullen is not surprised to see her. Knew it was a matter of time before she was in front of him. “He is in the dungeons prepared for you, take your time. He has remained stubborn despite Leliana's questioning but I assured her you would get better results.” Hawke nods and heads to the Dungeons. 

Blue eyes is in a cell chained to the wall. He is a little roughed up but not bad and Hawke is let in without any issues. “Bring me rope and a long table. I will need space to work.” Her orders are carried out quickly and when she enters the room she is not surprised to see Arishok sitting in the corner, arms crossed. She crosses to him immediately bows before him arm to shoulder, head bowed. She knows the rules for these encounters her mate has taught her well though she is curious why he is there.

“I am curious about your skills Yassin, Hissrad suggested I see you in action.” Arishok crosses his arms not amused by the show of fealty. He's in awe she is up and able to do this task this soon after giving birth.

“I appreciate the honor of Arishok's attention to me I will bring honor.” Hawke turns to the table that has been brought in and the rope. 

Turning to the guards she has them bring the man in and she smiles as the man recognizes who she is. “Now my pet, you will not make this too easy will you? I do so love a challenge.” Guards help get him out of his armor and on the table. Looking at them she orders them out as she secures him and runs a hand down the man's chest. He's unblemished and Hawke is nearly giddy with the prospect of a blank canvas. Hawke runs over the easy questions loosening his tongue with a bit of Lover's Bite and the man starts to relax. “Now Henry, I need you to tell me why your friends wanted to attack Qunari?” 

Henry clams up and Hawke smiles as she slices carefully over one bicep in the exact spot Kata was injured. “Now Henry, I gave you Lover's Bite which loosens your tongue but it also intensifies your sense of touch. In the right hands it is a powerful aphrodisiac that can bring you hours of joy, however in my hands it will bring you hours of pain. I have nothing but time to work on you darling and I promise I will enjoy every single second of this. Perhaps I should explain the rules of this event you are experiencing.” Hawke hops up on the table and straddles the man her hands holding Henry's face like a lover Arishok is jealous. “There is no shame in crying, there is no shame in screaming. You can get off this table alive and as undamaged as you like. How much or little happens on this table is up to you, tell me what I want and you won't be scarred for the rest of your life. Resist me and I will make sure you will die screaming and no one will even recognize who you are. Those are your choices Henry, remember to choose wisely. Either way you will tell me what I want to know.” 

“If I tell you he will kill me, if I don't tell you then you will kill me.” Henry can't hide the tremor in his voice. 

Hawke licks the blood off the cut she made bites the bicep and that elicits a moan out of him which Hawke smiles at. Slipping a metal claw on her finger she traces it over Henry's chest watching as the man watches her finger as she is still straddling him on the table. “Fair enough, will he bring you this much pleasure as he kill you? For now it is a matter of choice of death, by my hands or his? Will he kiss you?” Hawke kisses him has him suck one of her fingers that has another dose of Lover's Bite on it mixed with Yaris that will make him hallucinate a bit. “Will he cup you in his hand and make sure you enjoy every single thrust as you give yourself to him?” Hawke doesn't touch him there, doesn't have to as the drug makes it seem like she does. Henry moans and Hawke traces her clawed finger down his chest again encircles his nipple and then blows gently on it. Henry arches off the table the sensation sending him close to release. 

“I can't, please let me go. I don't know why they want to attack Qunari.” Hawke's blade is quick as she slices off the nipple and grabs his chin her claw biting into his eye socket. 

“Wrong answer Henry, shall we try again?” Hawke releases his face and traces her hands down his stomach and gently rocks her hips sending him up off the table again to rub against her and finding her not close enough. “Pleasure or pain Henry, what will it be? You failed in you attempt on me and Arishok is perfectly fine.” 

“Maker's breathe what are you doing to me? Touch me please, I'm so close. Touch me and I'll tell you why they wanted to kill you.” Hawke debates this negotiation and looks to Arishok who nods. Hawke runs her hand back down his stomach and rocks her hips again smiling as Henry comes gasping at the power of it. There's no relief though as he is still painfully hard, will be for hours more. “Andraste's tits woman, I am still hard as a rock. What is this shit again? I think I need it next time I go to the Pearl.” Hawke arches an eyebrow at the information. He's Ferelden then and from Denerim, it also tells him he's a guard, a sailor or a mercenary. 

“Deal is a deal Henry, why me?” Hawke taps her claw on his chest and Henry smiles. 

“Fuck off bitch; you'll not get me to tell you shit. Just needed a bit of release and I got it. I was fucked by the Champion of Kirkwall herself while her Arishok lover just looked on.” Henry screams for hours after that. But he finally does tell her what she wants to know and she's furious at the implications. When she is done with Henry and the man lays on the table looking more like a ham after carving than a human being she approaches Arishok and taking her swords out kneels and offers the blades to him. 

“I offer my blades in service of the Qun, as I do not carry I request my task those that would attack you and other Qunari.” 

Arishok takes the blades and holds them for a moment. “Grated, hunt well Katari when you are ready to carry again you will be mine.” Hawke inclines her head hides the shudder that goes down her spine at that thought. Arishok hands her blades back and Hawke slides them into their sheaths.

Back in her chambers Kata is there to help her out of her armor and back into a bath. “You know the new Arishok.” 

“He was the Sten that challenged Kadan when we were in Antiva.” That is met with a growl. “He still wants a child from me.” Kata's hand tightens on her his claws digging into her arm. 

“I would challenge him if he tried it.” 

“He has a Yassin, same Tamassran I met in Antiva as well still one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Why would he be interested in me if he has a Yassin?” 

“Until she carries and bears a child she is not Yassin, you carried so you are more Yassin than she is.” 

“He chose Katari for the task, he accepted me to hunt those after you and the others. Hopefully I can get them killed before they really do damage.” 

“You are playing with fire and hoping to not get burned.” 

“I will join Herah for her Qun lessons, let’s see what I don't know shall we?” He is shaking his head no at her. 

“If he has ordered lessons for Herah they will be basic Qun lessons things you already know.” 

“All knowledge is good knowledge besides part of those lessons will be Qunlat and I am damn tired of you rolling your eyes at me on pronunciation.” He's kissing her softly then wondering how she can be so calm about losing their child. 

“What was the deal you made with Justice?”

“I don't discuss those.”

“Yassin that was my child too and I would know the details.” 

“Healing, he will hold my grief in exchange for her soul. When the threats are dead he will give me the grief back in smaller portions.” 

“It sustains him longer.” 

“No it makes it where I can function, so I am not like I am about Sten. That one is going to take some getting used to I am not sure I can handle calling you Sten.” 

“I was Sten before I was Arishok, it is not a title given to hurt you Yassin.” He is cupping her cheek as she is out of the bath now drying off and crawling into bed it’s been a long damn day. 

“Healed or not no sex for 8 weeks to make sure everything is healed the way it should be, I will have Solas check me in the morning.” He wraps her up in his arm as he lays down with her places the hand on her flat stomach again. Long after she is sleeping does he let his grief show for the child they lost. 

Arishok heads to his tent down a bit from the mountain that is SkyHold, he is surprised to see Herah and Tama there working on her Qunlat. He stops though when he smells Hissrad but doesn't see the man, oh this is good. “Herah, follow me.” Arishok has turned away realizes he said it in Qunlat repeats it in Common is pleased when she follows him. 

Walking to his table in another part of the tent he steps towards Herah is proud when she doesn't step back. “Hissrad does good work.” Ah that's got her attention he makes it a point to sniff her holds a hand up when she would speak. “Peace Herah do not explain. You are not Qunari; I am truly not interested in bedding you. I have a Yassin however you need to be more careful if you want to keep him safe. By his actions he is Tal-Vashoth and punishment is death, I will not push it though I have a favor to ask in return.” 

“Ask it.” Herah is on guard wants to keep Bull safe knows she is bargaining with the king.

“There are two parts to my favor you will agree to both. First you will accept the care of Tama, she is not you she cannot fight at all and you will not teach her. I cannot reduce the number of Ashaads for her I would if I could but I cannot risk her. Second I will travel with you on occasion as you close the rifts you will allow this. I need you to trust me Inquisitor.” Arishok watches the emotions dance across her face when she finally nods he does as well leads her back to Tama. “I thank you for lending me your student.” Arishok says it formally inclines his head to Tama walks back to his reports starts going through them. 

“Kata, I mourn with you.” Herah says when she finally sees him as he watches some of his men go through patterns. 

“Have you spoken with her?” He knows the two are close though not sure how close as Hawke doesn't speak much to anyone as she hunts. Fenris has been her shadow as they investigate the deaths of several Qunari. 

“No, she shows up for the Tamassran lessons, speaks to Arishok and then leaves. How is your transition going?” 

“Different.” He admits watching the men step through yelling at one of them. “Discipline is not as much with my group as I am used to.” Herah nods at that. 

“Why didn't you tell me you were Arishok?” 

That earns her a glance, a flick of eye at the man that told her that. “It was not relevant at the time of our acquaintance.” 

“Same reason you said nothing about your mate until you were leaving?” 

“Do you understand what a formally claimed mate means?” Herah shakes her head no. “When you do you will understand why I did not tell you about her why I would never mention her. I thank you for your condolences; I have men to attend to if we are done Inquisitor?” He doesn't wait for her to nod instead turns and leaves and she is curious how she's offended him. 

“Bull what is a formally claimed mate?” Herah is sitting with him in front of the fire later that night. 

“What brought this conversation on?” Bull is wary. 

“Offered my condolences to Kata, asked him why he hadn't told me he was Arishok or why he hadn't mentioned he had a mate until he was leaving. He asked me if I knew what it meant.” Bull laughs at this.

“He knew you would ask me. Master tactician that one, wonder if he will challenge for Arishok.” Bull stops her from interrupting him. “Formal claim is a blood bond, means if something happens to one the other goes mad. Explains why she would take the killer of her mate, Sten didn't formally claim her but Arishok did. You actually offended him big time by offering condolences on the lost child. More so when you asked why he didn't tell you about being Arishok or about his mate.” 

“How would I have offended him?” 

Herah is truly confused and Bull sighs. “You asked him about his failures, failure to be worthy to the Qun for Arishok, failure to protect his mate for lost child and failure to protect his mate again by not knowing where she was.” 

Herah hides her head, “He must think I am an idiot.” 

“No, he knows you are Vashoth that you would not know better would follow the human's behavior it's all you know.” 

“Would I offer my condolences to Hawke?” 

“No. She is Katari right now she is hunting there is no thought of child.” 

“Would love to know how that happened, how does she go from damn near dead to hunting in only a few days.” 

“Magic likely. She did have Zivini attend her.” 

“True.” 

“Would you ever formally bond?” 

“Don't know how Herah, it's not taught to Ben-Hassrath.” 

“Huh, there is something you don't know!” Bull laughs at that wraps Herah up kissing her soundly.


	39. -Bell of the Ball-

“They will expect you to go Inquisitor and I know you need to bring Arishok but that is the only other Qunari.” Josephine is adamant on this and Herah nods. Arishok travels with 1 Arvaarad, and 4 Ashaad this makes for a lot of men and a lot of Qunari make people nervous. This is the Winter Ball and with a confirmed assassination attempt on Celene they need to go. In the weeks since the Alliance Arishok has spent a lot of time with Herah along with Tama much to the rest of the Inquisition's chagrin. “You will all need proper outfits to participate in this Inquisitor, and that will take time. Thankfully we have a couple of weeks until the ball and that gives me time to get you all ready. Who are you taking with you?” Josephine asks and Herah debates this, wonders who she could bring. 

“Who is going already? Also who would you recommend?” Herah asks and Josephine smiles, “I am of course, along with Cullen and Leliana. It would be good to have Cassandra there but she is not required. Zivini being who she is would be a good idea as well. Vivienne is well versed in the game and would be a strong asset. I am assuming you will take Solas with you but what of Dorian? His skills in verbal swordplay will serve him well.” 

Herah nods, “I agree with your assessments though I am nervous to bring Zivini, daughter or not she is an elf and there will be those that will treat her unkindly.” 

“They would need to find her first, we will announce her as who she is and that will set them to talking and then she will join my people in finding out who the assassin is. She is fully trained and is a great asset to my team.” Leliana says walking in. “Josie the dresses have arrived and are being taken to the inquisitor’s room.” 

Josephine nods and they head up to the room and Cullen is there organizing the wares. “Cullen? I didn't pick you for a fashion person.” Herah is teasing him and he laughs along with her. 

“With three sisters I am very into fashion, though my task is to wrangle the men into their finery who is going?” Cullen asks fingering a silver gown and looking at Herah in speculation. 

“Male wise Solas, you, Dorian and Arishok of course.” Cullen nods his head eyeing Arishok. 

“Will you consent to wear normal finery?” Cullen asks and Arishok shakes his head no. “Fair enough so Solas, Dorian and I. I shall gather the men you are welcome to come and make fun of us if you like Arishok.” Cullen offers and Arishok looks at Herah looks at all the dresses and women in the area and cups her chin. 

“You will dress as a Qunari Herah; do not hide your heritage.” Herah looks away looks at the dresses. 

“I will not display my shoulders freely; I have a modified design that calls to my heritage without making me uncomfortable.” Herah says and Josephine takes out the dress and Herah fingers it. 

“Show me.” Arishok has his arms crossed and Herah slips behind the screen and pulls the dress on adjusting the straps that both show and hide her shoulders and steps out of the screen. 

Arishok approaches her and walks around her viewing the dress from all angles. “No.” Arishok says and Herah looks at him. “I know the bite that makes you nervous.” He looks at Josephine crooks a finger at her and the woman approaches nervously. “I want it to cover the bites but it must show her shoulders.” Josephine makes notes. 

“If you will allow me?” Dorian approaches carefully know Herah doesn't like to be touched and takes the pen and paper from Josephine. Quickly sketching a collar that allows Herah to turn her head he makes the collar wide enough to cover the offending mark and then uses four straps to connect it to a bodice and then scraps of fabric over her shoulders. “Leather bodice if possible, still offers her protection should we need it. Silk skirt to remain the high low to give her range of motion and we can make the collar as beautiful as we want with Qunari runes or swirls or whatever. Will this work?” Dorian shows Arishok and he looks at Herah and then nods. 

“That will do.” Arishok says and leaves with the males leaving Dorian there for the moment. 

“Herah dear, I'd recommend dark fabrics against your skin though make the leather black to go with Arishok's pants.” Dorian says and then leaves to join the rest of the males. 

“You don't like the idea do you Herah?” Zivini says and Herah shrugs. “We can see if he will accept the other dress in a different material if you like?” Zivini asks and Herah shakes her head no. 

“It will be as he asks Zivini; I can't go against his wishes.” Herah says and then shakes her head when Vivienne arrives smiling as the woman has brought dressmakers and refreshments with her. 

“What? If we are getting fitted for a party we need a party to do so. Now let's get this dress going so we can really get to the best part of this which is gossip!” Vivienne is walking among the fabrics with an eye to Herah and Zivini. “I heard the Arishok's decree about your gown and I like Dorian's sketch, what fabric did you want?” Vivienne asks holding up several against Herah and discarding them quickly. When she sets a deep blue the others all make noises of approval. 

“With the black bodice it will look fantastic, yes this will do nicely.” Leliana says and tags it for Herah. “Now for Zivini.” Zivini stands in the middle of the room allowing the ladies to look at her. “What style do we put her in?” Leliana is looking to Josephine and Vivienne. 

“Elvin.” Zivini says and crosses her arms in emphasis.

“Ok what is that exactly?” Vivienne asks. 

Zivini looks through the dresses and sighs exasperated. Then she sees it, it's dark green and she grabs it. “This is not fit for a lady madam; it is made by one of my servants a lowly elf.” Dressmaker says and everyone in the room holds their breath. 

“Madam, I am Elvin and I am not lowly and neither is your servant.” Zivini gives the dress to Vivienne who is approaching and looking at the gown in speculation, “This is fine stitching and it is very well done. You madam are excused please have your servant attend us.” 

Vivienne looks up to see the Dressmaker's face a lovely shade of purple. “I assure you I did not stutter, how long have you claimed your servant's dresses were your own I wonder? Remove yourself from our sight or I shall have you thrown out.” Vivienne straightens to her full height and the woman bursts into tears and runs out nearly knocking said servant down the stairs. 

Leliana catches the poor girl and leads her into the room. “It seems your skills are needed madam. I am Leliana, this is the Inquisitor, Madam Vivienne, Cassandra, Lady Montilyet and, “Lathisirin, it is an honor to meet you.” 

The servant displays a full curtsy after her interruption to Zivini who sighs but smiles. “It means Little Keeper, or First to some. I appreciate the formality but since you are going to be seeing me in my undergarments you may call me Zivini.” Leliana smiles and winks at Zivini as Josephine's “most inappropriate,” Is overheard. “I want this gown if you can adjust it to my measurements.” Zivini points at the dress Vivienne is holding. 

“It will be close to fit you now if you'd like to try it? My name is Ahira and I am honored to serve you.” Arhira is a city elf with black hair and an Orlesian accent. Zivini takes the dress and goes behind the screen and tries the dress on. Coming out she is greeted with silence and then a lot of talk all at once. 

“The gown is enchanting on you but I am not sure Cullen will be okay with that much of you showing, I'm not sure I am.” Cassandra says approaching Zivini. Zivini looks down at the dress, it has two straps holding the gown up but there is a lot of her cleavage showing. The dress is off the shoulder and has full sleeves that fall to her elbow. “We need to fix the skirt; you won't be able to walk in this.” Cassandra says and Zivini smiles. 

“I agree on the skirt but the top is going to be left alone I will bare whatever parts of me I like.” Zivini clenches her fists at her side in frustration. 

“Easy Zivini, to us you are a child though looking at you in that dress reminds us you are not. We would not see you display yourself to attract the attention you don't want.” Leliana walks closer and smiles reassuringly at Zivini. “What about making the hem higher in the front by a couple of inches, enough to display her shoes and walk but low enough not to show too much leg especially since she will have knives on under the skirt.” Vivienne gasps at that. “She is to work as well as socialize Vivienne; she will need the tools of her trade for that.” Leliana is glaring at the woman and Vivienne rolls her eye and looks elsewhere. 

“She has the tools of her trade in her blood Leliana, she is a mage. This business of blades is dreadful can she even use them?” Vivienne asks and Zivini smiles and winks at Leliana. 

“I can indeed, I was trained very well you'd do well to remember that on nights you sneak into the larder for your Elusian tea.” Vivienne looks at Zivini with narrowed eyes. “It stays on your fingers; you smell them hours later and sigh at the smell in pleasant memory.” 

“You've proved your point Zivini. What adjustments need to be made Madam Aisha?” Vivienne looks at the dress critically now. 

“Cullen, I daresay you actually do have impressive shoulders even out of armor.” Dorian says winking at the Commander and enjoying the fair haired man's blush. 

“All of you will be wearing the same uniform but it can be customized to your specifications.” Their tailor says a very quick witted man by the name Renald. 

“Commander, I'd recommend ah, here are the swatches from the ladies dresses. Are any of you actually partnering any of the ladies?” Renald asks and they all shake their heads no. “Well according to Madam Vivienne you are. Arishok is with the Inquisitor, he is to wear black pants. I can work with that, Cullen you are partnering Leliana, Dorian you are escorting Zivini. Dorian this is Zivini's dress color Cullen Leliana chose gray which works well with anything.” 

“Dark green eh darling, I can work with that.” Dorian says and sees Solas' jaw tighten fractionally. “Cheer up Solas, at least you don't have to escort Vivienne to match her would be to try and touch the sun.” Renald laughs at that.

“Herah talk to me.” Bull asks as they are tangled in post sex bliss on her bed though she has her back to him distracted. 

“Arishok is going with me to Val Royeaux, he is my escort. It should be you Bull, I don't like this for all his declaration he's not after me he is confusing.” Herah doesn't look at Bull can't bear to see him hurt. 

“You are under his care Herah, if he says he's not interested than he is not. Besides he is mated.” Bull kisses her head holds her hand. 

“If he claims me Bull.” Herah is afraid, afraid he will claim her and Arishok knows it uses it to his advantage she thinks. 

“Don't Herah, don't even say it. You have nothing to fear from him he is mated. Besides you would have to submit to the Qun.” Bull closes his eyes hugs her close. 

“Tama is teaching me the Qun, is that what they are trying to do?” Herah turns, careful to not hit Bull with her horns. 

“No, you are a foreign power with a standing army and a helluva lot of influence. Fly the Qunari flag and they've conquered Thedas without trying. Besides his job literally is convert and conquering in that order.” Bull places his forehead on hers kisses her again. Hides the fact he is scared shitless to lose her. 

Travel to Val Royeaux is smooth though Herah is nervous and Cassandra keeps her close. “Not like last time Herah, promise.” Solas says sensing her unease and Herah smiles and nods. Josephine keeps them on a close schedule and when they arrive makes sure they have the best rooms at her family's small manor there. Walking into the city Zivini is in shock, it is all glittering and huge to her and she smiles as they are greeted by people in masks. 

“Ah, first time into a big city?” Dorian asks catching Zivini as she snags an apple from a cart to eat it. Paying for the apple Dorian grabs one as well though Zivini looks at the apple and frowns when she tastes it. “Doesn't taste like it should?” Zivini frowns and waves a hand at it makes it better earning a glare from Arishok and Cassandra. 

“No, I've been in Kirkwall plenty but this is beautiful! Can I see the docks?” Zivini darts to Josephine who frowns even as Dorian nods. 

When they get to the manor Herah whistles in approval at the huge structure. A petite version of Josephine rushes out to greet them and hugs Josephine embarrassing the diplomat. “Ana please!” Josephine admonishes and Ana drops into a proper curtsy winking at Herah who smiles and shakes her head. “Inquisitor, this is my sister Ana. This is her first season and the winter ball will be a good stepping stone for it.” Ana blushes prettily though Herah is confused. 

“First season is always a bit of fun; don't take it to seriously though.” Dorian winks at Ana and the poor girl nearly swoons on the spot. “Sure this is your sister Josephine? She is an exquisite example of an Antivan princess.” 

“Dorian, do leave the girl alone.” Cullen smiles as he says it and Dorian swoons on his own. 

“All of you knock it off; I am sure Lady Montilyet would like to show us more than the courtyard.” Cassandra crosses her arms glaring at them all. Josephine recovers and shows them inside the house that is dressed in the finest of everything with long couches and heavy drapes. Zivini is restless to explore the city and shortly after dinner heads to jump the wall. 

“Going somewhere?” Leliana asks and Zivini turns and nods. “Mind if I join you?” Leliana smiles and the two head out enjoying the night and the city. “I lived here for many years, made my living here in fact. The court politics, the games it is a lot of fun. Have you ever thought to try your hand at it?” Leliana asks as they lounge on the rooftop overlooking the docks sharing a bag of stolen cookies. 

“No, my biggest dream was to be a Keeper for my clan. I had every intention of learning the writing and marrying and having children and healing the land. I never wanted a life of fame and all of this.” Zivini includes the city in her assessment. 

“How was growing up with the Dalish and your father?” Leliana asks bumping shoulders with Zivini and laughing as she drops a cookie. 

“Dad was around when he wanted to be, trained me as he could and allowed the Keeper to train my magic. Creation magic is easy, the land responds to me as if I am breathing but my other magic was harder so I don't use it much. Training to kill with blades was much more fun.” Zivini smiles and snags the cookie out of Leliana's hand earning a look of respect. 

“Did your father ever take you with him?” Leliana asks quietly and Zivini smiles. 

“I have killed my fair share Leliana, man and beast dies the same. I have passable skills as a locksmith though my skill mostly lies in footpad.” Zivini shrugs. “Which is good because my father is opposite makes a good pair.” 

“He is alive Zivini, I haven't been able to find him but he's alive.” Leliana pulls Zivini back as guards walk past them. “We should have some fun while we are here; see the chests down there with goods in them? Shall we mix them all up and see who notices?” It is said with such mirth Zivini is nodding and they head down to cause some chaos. 

Breakfast is served buffet style as the group wakes up and stumbles in at various times and in states of dress. Dorian comes out looking fresh and perfect and more than one of the ladies look at him in utter disgust. “Now now ladies, it is not my fault perfection stumbles out of bed like this. I was born to it.” Herah laughs and continues to eat. 

“Where are Leliana and Zivini?” Cassandra asks and everyone shrugs. 

“They came in only an hour before dawn together.” Arishok offers earning some quizzical looks. 

“I was meditating and they interrupted me with their giggles about chests and chaos.” Arishok snags a piece of bread and feeding it to Herah. She’s comfortable with him, still carries a blade around the Ashaads but she accepts him. 

“Giggles?” Cassandra asks a bit surprised.

“Chaos” Josephine adds and rolls her eyes. “Oh Leliana, I do hope you don't get the girl in trouble Cullen will not be pleased.” 

“What will Commander Cullen not be pleased about?” Zivini is walking towards the buffet and filling a plate of food. 

“You were getting in trouble.” Cassandra glares at Zivini.

“He was my mother's Templar, her jailer. He met me once before I went to the Dalish. Who my father is does not concern you, Cullen is not my jailer and I will get into as much trouble or not as I see fit.” Zivini takes her plate and stomps out leaving the room a bit stunned. 

“What did I miss? Zivini?” Leliana comes in and glares at the room. “Explain.” 

“Cullen isn't Zivini's father?” Cassandra asks and Leliana shakes her head no. 

“Cullen did not join us until after Neria was pregnant. Zivini's father is not Cullen; he only met her once even I only met her once before she joined the Dalish. I know who Zivini's father is and its information I cannot tell anyone. Her life and his life both depend on it not being known and before you jump there it's not King Alistair either. Neria and Alistair barely tolerated each other at the best of times it’s actually why Cullen joined us.” 

“Alistair wasn't a Templar was he? You needed Cullen to control Neria.” Herah puts the pieces in place. 

“Yes. We recruited Cullen and Wynne from the Mage Tower during the blight.” Leliana nods. 

“Did you ever run across any Qunari?” Arishok asks and Leliana nods. 

“We had a hornless Sten travel with us, after the blight he went back to Par-Vollen or was supposed to.” Leliana says nodding at Arishok. 

“He never returned back to Par-Vollen, his body was found in Amaranthe less than a year later.” Arishok informs and Leliana tilts her head at this. “You did not expect that information, I can have the report sent to you if you like.” Arishok adds and Leliana nods. 

“Ladies we need to start getting ready after lunch between now and then the day is yours.” Josephine says and the group disperses. No one says a word to Cullen who comes in and grabs breakfast looking at them all warily as they all disperse.

Cullen and Solas set up the chess board and play a few games. Rest find other diversions while Dorian finally finds Zivini in the garden enjoying the sunlight and letting the birds eat out of her hand. 

“So I lost the bet on who's your daddy.” Dorian says and Zivini levels a glare at him. “Oh come now darling as over protective and sheltering as Cullen is it's easy to see he might be your father.” 

“Dorian stop Cullen is not my father, though I am sure he wishes he was. My father is out there somewhere and I am hoping he is alive but I have no idea if he is or not. Every time he walks away from me I am not sure if he is coming back or not. This is the longest I have been away from him since I got him and I don't like it. I miss him and I don't want another one.” Zivini sees Cullen coming towards her. 

“Dorian, do you mind if I talk to Zivi alone for a minute?” Cullen takes a seat near Zivini as Dorian leaves and doesn't say anything just watches her. “I had a speech I swear and it just got lost between the door and here.” 

Zivini smiles at that shakes her head. “I get why they think you are my father, you did travel with mom during that time and its obvious you had feelings for her by the way you talk about her. Honestly it's also convenient.” 

“I am not your father Zivini and I don't want to be, Maker that didn't come out the way I wanted.” Cullen shakes his head offers a lopsided smile at Zivini. 

“I have an awesome father Cullen, he's not the conventional type but he is mine and I miss him horribly but me missing him doesn't mean I want a substitute. I need to be treated as an adult, see the writing on my face? It means I am an adult and I need to be one.” Zivini looks up at the branches of the tree smiles as the sun shines through dappling the ground under her. 

“If that is the case why were you and Leliana out at all hours of the night causing chaos?” Cullen asks and Zivini smiles at him. 

“Because it was fun and Leliana needed it. She works too hard and on occasion it's nice to cut loose and get out of the whole fix the world scene.” Zivini lies back on the grass taking a deep breath and enjoying the outdoors. “Besides I got to see the city for what it is when it's not hiding behind masks.” 

“When Neria lost you and your father she was devastated and angry. When she destroyed that village we had to lie to her, tell her your father was alive so I could get the chains on her.” Cullen admits looking down at the ground. 

“Stop Cullen, I am well aware you bound her in chains every day of her life. Do not ask me for forgiveness on that, I know exactly what mage metal feels like. You were doing your job though and I know you loved her. I wonder if she loved you though? Did she face the arch-demon knowing she would be free to join my father in the fade or did she go to her death sad she was leaving behind a lover?” Zivini asks bitterly and Cullen is so tempted to tell her the rest, dares not. 

“Ours was a doomed relationship Zivini, if by some miracle she survived past that battle her fate was sealed to go to Aeonar. She had killed all of those people and she wanted to go, it was the one place that she could be unbound and free with her magic. I was to be Knight-Commander of the Ferelden tower when Gregor retired. We enjoyed what happiness we could for the few months we could. I'll never love another as much as her though she was my everything and if I was anything to her that was enough.” Cullen says smiling slightly and Zivini is in front of him cupping his cheek. 

“I was wrong to bring you such hurt Cullen; I forget you really did love her. I wish I had met her, wish I had gotten to know her.” Zivini says sadly. 

“No Zivini, it is better you did not. You two never would have had a normal relationship; in no scenario of her being alive was there a possibility of her being with you. Her power was too chaotic, you would have been raised in the tower or with the Dalish and she would be in Aeonar. In no world can Neria be free Zivini, none.” Cullen shakes his head gives her a sad smile. “Enough of this, want to go shopping? We still have some hours before we need to get ready and I am curious to see how much chaos you and Leliana managed to cause.” Zivini smiles at that take the offered arm and drags Dorian and Vivienne with them as they shop. 

“Ladies we need to go.” Cullen calls up the stairs and yanks at his collar greatly wishing for his armor. Finally the ladies start coming down the stairs and Cullen picks his jaw off the ground when he sees them. Leliana is first down the stairs her hair in a complicated knot and her eyes hidden behind a mask leaving her lips free. Her dress is gray and leaves her arms bare and the gown's skirt is full and looks impossible to walk in. Offering his arm Cullen escorts Leliana to his side and then looks back to see Arishok with Herah her dark blue and black gown striking on her as Arishok is not in full paint tonight but has reapplied his gold paint to various parts of him making him look much more dangerous than normal. Cassandra's pale blue gown sets off her dark skin well and Cullen is not surprised to see the gown has a shorter skirt that allows Cassandra to show off her legs in Nevarran fashion. Cullen's eyes glance up briefly as he gets something off Solas' coat to see Zivini standing on the stairs. “Not her father not her father not her father.” Cullen repeats softly causing Leliana to giggle. Zivini's gown shows entirely too much of her as the shoulders are completely bare and Cullen sees sandals that lace up her leg peeking out. Zivini's hair is up in a complicated knot as well showing off her neck and the torque he had bought her that day while shopping. “Are we sure Dorian will be able to keep her safe?” Cullen asks quietly and Leliana winks at Cullen. 

“Remember who she is Cullen, she can more than take care of herself. I am not ready for her to grow up so fast either though. I remember her with her braid bouncing behind her as she played pirates with Alistair's son.” Leliana pats Cullen on the chest. “As you so reminded us we need to leave.” 

Josephine gets them all organized and into the carriages and to the ball. 

“Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste, Herah Adaar escorted by Arishok of the Qunari.” The announcer says and Herah is lead down the stairs on Arishok's arm. 

“Lathisirin and daughter of the hero of Ferelden, Zivini Tellas escorted by Lord Dorian Pavus son of Magister Pavus and descher of the Pavus clan.” Zivini laughs at Dorian's “wow I actually sound impressive comment.” 

Cassandra's introduction is long enough she finally tells the man to get on with it. As the introductions are done the Empress steps out and bows to them all. Looking around Zivini is noticing the court is all in a flutter and smiles as Dorian offers her his arm smiling as he does. “We should dance darling.” Dorian leads her out onto the floor and Zivini steps quickly through the dance and Dorian smiles. “Seems your father made sure you would not disappoint on the dance floor I approve.” 

Zivini smiles fluttering her lashes at him, “Actually this is partial my father and a lot Fenris. Fenris used dancing to get me over my awkward growth spurt stages. Usually I had blades though.” Dorian laughs at that bows to her as the dance ends. 

“May I have this dance Lathisirin?” A man says with a mask and Zivini arches an eyebrow at Dorian. 

“You may Messire?” Zivini asks holding out her hand to him. 

“Duke Deputin it is an honor.” Dorian sees Zivini's mask click into place and wonders who this man actually is as he steps away. 

“Lathisirin, we did not expect you here tonight. My mistress asks for you to come speak to her when you get a chance.” This is a different dance and Zivini swirls with the Duke around the floor gracefully watching Josephine and Herah as well. 

“I would be honored to. Shall we make our way to the gardens after this dance?” Zivini asks fluttering her eyes at him and he smiles. 

“I would be honored to show you the gardens of our great palace; they are some of the most extensive in Orlais.” Dance ends and Zivini takes his arm snapping her fan as he leads her out. When Dorian would follow she shakes her head no. 

“Where is Zivini going and who is with her?” Leliana hisses as she sees Zivini leave and Dorian gives the name. 

“Interesting considering that duke has been dead for a very long time. Should we rescue the dear or let this play out?” Vivienne asks and Leliana shakes her head. 

“Let it play, we all have our parts to play and she is doing hers.” Leliana adds more details. “When Emperor Florian died Duke Gaspard, Celene's cousin was first in line to the throne. He is a renowned Chevalier but Celene outmaneuvered him by winning over the Council of Heralds, who hold authority over such disputes. He became a General of the Army and when he attacked Celene most of the army went with him.” Herah smiles at that considering they are here at Gaspard's request. 

“You cannot forget Ambassador Brialla She has organized the elves into an underground army. The Empress invited her to the peace talks in a bid to gain the elves' alliance in the war. That would be scandal enough without the rumor Brialla is a jilted lover of the Empress. Few know the rumors but it could be enough to destroy her court.” Leliana adds a twinkle in her eye for the game. “Zivini's target is Brialla; Solas is inserting himself with the servants. Cullen is to talk to Gaspard and I am trying to figure out what is going on here and who wants the Empress dead.” 

Herah is scaling the balcony of the garden her skirt secured by her belt. Getting to the balcony she glances below and sees Zivini with someone but ignores her and looks at the three doors off the balcony. Heading to the one on the left Herah picks the lock and slides inside. She is greeted by gawdy art on the wall and statues covered in cloth. “I wonder if I should throw you from the balcony you climbed up or just scream and watch the guards come.” A woman steps out of the room on her left and Herah stands and regards her. She is in a black dress with a purple overdress. 

“Can we do introductions or are you set on those two outcomes?” Herah asks smiling slightly. 

“I am Lady Morrigan, mystical adviser to the Empress and you are the one they call the Inquisitor. No one else would be so bold as to climb up a trellis to snoop around where she is not needed.” Morrigan smiles as she says this indicating the balcony. 

“If you are an adviser perhaps you can get a message to her telling her there is an assassin in her midst.” Herah gambles and Morrigan frowns. 

“Do not make accusations you do not have proof of.” Morrigan walks closer and Herah feels the change in the air that lets her know a spell is about to be cast. 

“Lady Morrigan, you will not hurt the Inquisitor.” Solas steps out of the shadows and Herah is wondering how in the world he got there. “Stairs are marvelous things Herah you should climb them on occasion.” Solas indicates the staircase and Herah laughs a little. 

“If Celene is in real danger than I will help you.” Morrigan lets the magic drop. “Who do you suspect?” 

“Brialla or Gaspard, both would benefit from the plot but I have no proof either way.” Herah admits. 

“Brialla has placed her ambassadors all over the battlements and the servants speak of incidents but they are very much on Brialla's side. If this goes badly they will be hurt, there might be a purge.” Solas is nervous and Herah wants to reach out to him but doesn't. 

“Gaspard is not a good player of the Game here at court, he is a hammer to whom everything and everyone is a nail. My money would be on his sister actually the Duchess of Lydes whose party this actually is.” Morrigan thinks quickly. “Search her quarters if you dare, you are welcome to search Brialla's as well to see what you can find.” Morrigan hands a set of keys to Herah. “Brialla's rooms are in the north wing near the servants blue key. The Duchess' rooms are in the family quarters. I will stay close to the Empress, if she is in danger I will not have her harmed.” Morrigan leaves and Solas walks to her. 

“I can have Zivini search Brialla's room if you want to head to the Duchess' rooms?” Solas asks and Herah gives Solas the blue key. “You need to make sure you keep up appearances at the ball Herah, if you are missed it will not be a good thing.” Solas says and Herah sighs dramatically.

Solas makes his way back down to the ball and through to the gardens seeing Zivini with someone and frowning as the man leans over Zivini all the world looking like he is about to kiss her. Grabbing a tray and some drinks he makes his way to the couple and coughs discreetly. “My master will be here shortly lady, in the meantime would you like some refreshments?” Duke grabs the two drinks from the tray and Zivini smiles when she sees its Solas with the drinks takes a grateful swallow without her usual caution. “Ah here is my master. I apologize for the deception.” Another man is walking towards them and Zivini is still casually relaxing against the wall. When he gets there he takes off his mask and Zivini is treated to a handsome face with black hair and dark eyes. “My Lady I present Duke Deputin.” Duke bows and Zivini is intrigued. Though is surprised when an arrow sprouts through the man's throat and she is dodging the blood and pulling Solas with her out of firing range as arrows come at them. 

“Sorry about that, the boys get a little antsy with their arrows.” An Elvin man jumps down from one of the walls of the gardens and puts his bow up. “I am Lance, and this fellow was an Antivan crow which makes me curious about you.” Lance is brown haired with green eyes and his vallaslin marks him a hunter. 

“Ma saranas da'len though why you thought I needed saving is a question I will have answered later. I have business to attend to that does not include bodies or explaining them.” Zivini takes the offered hand to help her step over the bodies lithely and pretending to not be anything special. Removing her hand from Lance's she turns to Solas and smiles sweetly. “I think I will return to the dance.” 

“Of course my lady.” Solas offers his arm and Zivini takes it though Lance steps in front of him his group surrounding them quickly. 

“Ambassador Brialla would speak to you if you don't mind?” Lance insists and Zivini sighs. “Of course, lead on Lance my night has been a line of interesting people I am sure Brialla will be interesting as well.” 

“Anytime you want to drop the act Lathisirin it will make my world much easier. I know you are the daughter of Neria and I know you have blades strapped to yourself under those skirts though you are a mage.” Zivini narrows her eyes at Lance. 

“I don't think I want you to come with me to this meeting. I will meet you all back at the house later if I can.” Zivini lets Solas go. 

“No, if you go I go with you Zivini.” Solas grabs her arm and Zivini smiles. 

“You will walk back into that dance and you will do what you are supposed to we are all chess pieces and I am moving off the board for the moment.” Zivini says and Solas nods when Lance's men get between them.

“Just make sure you know the pieces you have are connected with the pawns.” Solas answers and Zivini smiles having already pocketed the key Solas gave her. 

Zivini follows Lance into the castle and up the steps to the servant's quarters. “Which clan are you from?” Zivini asks. 

“Hashira actually, my commander is currently with Lady Brialla now. I was told to find and bring you if I could. Not sure why I was told if I could, you don't seem that impressive.” Zivini smiles at that. 

“You wear the vallaslin, know I am the daughter of the most powerful mage the world has ever seen and was the target of antivan crows and yet I don't impress you? Huh, I'll have to work on that then.” Zivini winks as she walks with him. When they get to the servant's quarters he leads her into a room and there is a redheaded woman with a mask on though her ears give her away as Elvin. 

“Pleased to meet you da'len, I am Brialla I wonder why you are here. I understand the Inquisitor being here but you are a surprise.” Brialla walks closer to her. “My spies tell me your group has been snooping in places they don't belong. Why is that?” 

“There is an assassin trying to kill Celene, we are currently exploring our options of what that would mean.” Zivini answers evasively. 

“Brialla, we did find some crows in the crowd though they were trying to take out this one not Celene.” Lance says and Brialla looks at Zivini with curiosity. 

“Eye on the prize folks, why would you want Celene dead do you really think you can rule the empire?” Zivini asks and Brialla nods. 

“I don't want to rule the empire but I do want Celene to take more note of us. I can give you proof it is Gaspard who is trying to kill Celene. But I want a favor in return.” Brialla hands a locket to Zivini. “Give this locket to Celene's handmaidens and when you speak to her convince her to listen to us, that she must take the elves into consideration when she makes decisions. I know she and I can work together to make a better peace.” Zivini nods and Brialla hands her the orders of troop movements in the castle for the night. “You will also find his mercenary captain in the back garden. He knows lots of secrets.” Brialla adds as Lance escorts her back to the ballroom. 

“Shall we scandalize them all by dancing together?” Zivini asks slyly and sees Lance's lips twitch in surprise. 

“Maybe after this is over but I would not mind a dance with you. Maybe you might impress me then.” Zivini giggles at that. “Oh I definitely need to get you to do that again as well your laughter is musical.” 

“Now you're just flattering me which is working by the way but my escort arrives.” Zivini curtsies to Lance and turns to head Cullen off at the pass. “Commander, do escort me to Leliana please and gather the rest if you can.”

Cullen does a quick assessment to realize Zivini is fine. “You leave on the arm of one man and come back on another, what game are you playing at Zivini?” Cullen is barely containing his rage. 

“The only game that matters tonight, stop being overprotective and get Leliana I have proof Gaspard is plotting against Celene.” Zivini moves her head to make Cullen look into her eyes and her shakes his head and takes her arm to take her to Leliana.   
Leliana is pacing until she sees Zivini and then she is smiling. “Oh you got something please tell me.” 

Zivini does and Herah joins them in a moment a little more rumpled than needed but Vivienne is with her and is correcting the dress as they walk. “Inquisitor we will be having a discussion about how to treat a dress before this night is over. Zivini, your gown has actually managed to stay intact well done dear.” 

“Inquisitor what did you find?” Cullen asks. 

“Proof Brialla killed emissaries and has placed her elves in key positions to overtake the palace if necessary.” Herah says and Zivini smiles. 

“Oh this gets better and better.” Cullen takes the papers. 

“Also met a woman named Morrigan who says she thinks it's Gaspard's sister the Duchess.” Herah continues crossing her arms. 

Cullen tells her about Brialla and the captain. “How do you want to handle this Inquisitor? Do we let the assassin kill Celene and install Gaspard as the Emperor or do we take out the assassin and leave Brialla and Gaspard out to dry?” 

“Brialla wants equality for her people, she wants a voice. You cannot blame her for that.” Leliana says surprising a few. 

“We need to speak with Celene, if Celene dies than there will be chaos. Corypheus will have accomplished his goal.” Solas chimes in and Herah regards her Anashira and knows he is right. 

“I could conquer this city in a fortnight and be done with all of this.” Arishok offers and Herah looks at him. 

“Do not tempt me Arishok, I do not like these games and I don't want to play but allowing the Qunari to take over Val Royeaux sets a very bad precedent and I am not sure if the rest of Thedas would look at that favorably.” Herah smiles at Arishok apologetically. 

“Fortnight Herah, convert it in a few weeks and order would be done.” Arishok offers again and Cullen's eyes are wide. 

“No, we will talk to Celene and allow her to make her own decisions.” Herah decides and she, Vivienne, Cassandra and Dorian approach the maids. It is a trio of women all dressed identically and it is interesting to listen to them as they seem to speak in a three part harmony. 

Zivini takes the time they are waiting to grab some food and brings some for Arishok who is growling. “I am not hungry.” Arishok declines the food and Cullen looks at the plate and takes it when Zivini offers it. 

“Are you sure you are not hungry? You are growling and that is likely because you are hungry.” Arishok regards her and shakes his head again. “Ah you are growling because you are stuck here babysitting two mages while Herah is off talking to someone without you. No worries she has Cass   
with her along with two other mages she will be fine. Least you didn't get to babysit all four mages at once.” Cullen smiles at that. 

“The locket was given to me by Brialla on my coronation day.” Celene doesn't take the locket from Herah when she offers. “You have my attention though so what do you want?” Celene is blonde with sharp bones and pale smooth skin. Her gown is a royal blue with Black highlights. A metal fan stands as the collar on the dress making it look like she is a sun. 

“We tell you there is an assassin after you, also that both Gaspard and Brialla plot against you.” Herah says and Celene laughs at that. 

“Of course they plot against me; I plot against them that is the nature of the game. You do not think either of them are the assassin though do you?” Celene purses her lips when Herah nods at the question. 

“Shall we see how this plays out then? Bring Gaspard and Brialla please.” Celene orders and the two are brought to her. “Now what is going on? Why would you both plot against me now and to try a coup tonight when you know I am trying to broker peace!” Celene is furious but her voice is brittle and cold. 

“We cannot reach the olive branch out to everyone cousin. Orlais seems week when we do that and I will not stand by while that happens.” Gaspard has abandoned his mask, they all have. 

“I will not allow my race to be destroyed at your whim. We need a voice to make things better for us; we need a way to a better life than living in slums and begging.” Brialla crosses her arms in silent plea. 

“There is a giant hole in the sky, there are rifts everywhere. Demons are coming through and you are worried about looking weak and living in slums? You want a better life for your elves join in Gaspard's army. Gaspard you want to not look weak than help the Inquisition stop the demons and get the world to rights again.” Herah shakes her head at the humans truly wanting to head-butt them all. 

“The inquisitor has a fair point. It is not weak to offer peace for the moment and we will work on our issues after the world is saved. Can we handle this much at least?” Celene asks and Brialla and Gaspard nod. “Then let us go tell the Empire peace is once more acceptable.” Celene leads them into the hall and Herah stays where she is as Celene goes to address the court. “Ladies, gentlemen listen to me as I have an important announcement.” Hush falls over the group and Herah sees Leliana detach from behind Celene wonders what the spymaster is up to. “We have reached a peace in the empire, Gaspard has agreed to lead our troops to help the Inquisition right the world and Brialla has agreed her elves will help join me as we celebrate a peace and a treaty with the Inquisition.” As Celene says this Duchess comes up behind her to stab Celene and an arrow pierces her hand pinning it to the banister near Celene courtesy of Leliana. 

“It will not be that easy Inquisitor.” The duchess pulls her hand loose and runs out onto a balcony. Herah is hot on her heels with Arishok cursing and headed there as well. Zivini is behind along with Dorian, Solas and Cassandra. 

“Secure the Empress.” Cullen demands and places a hand on Gaspard. “Did you know she was planning this?” Cullen asks and Gaspard shakes his head no. 

Out in the garden it is an all-out fight with assassins and mercenaries converging on the Duchess to help her against the Inquisitor and company. Arishok looks around to see what he has to deal with, “Zivi blades, Cassandra square formation keep the mages in the middle.” 

“Not enough shields for this to be effective Arishok.” Cassandra says bashing one man and skewering another. 

Dorian is casting against the Duchess who is wicked fast and damn deadly with her arrows as one manages to find Cassandra's shield. “Oh you thought to have fun without me Zivini, I am disappointed.” Lance is standing in front of Zivini and putting his shield between her and another mercenary. 

“Never my knight in shining armor now if you don't mind less talk and a lot more action.” Zivini dances past Lance and stabs one of the attackers and slips behind Lance to stab another. More and more come and Zivini has had enough of the odds not being in their favor. Puts her blades up and summons some skeletons sets a few to explode and sees Dorian cast a lighting lancing it down against the Duchess who manages to dodge it. However her fancy footwork puts her in the path of Arishok's blade and he beheads her. Guards finally arrive and the rest of the mercenaries surrender. 

Zivini casts a group heal and then a rejuvenate on Arishok knowing his reserves are flagging but it earns her a death glare. Placing a hand on Lance's arm Zivini cleans the gash there and then heals it smooth tracing her hands over another and healing that as well. Dorian is unbinding their skeletons and Solas is working on the other elves. “Thank you for your assistance, should you ever find yourself in SkyHold I shall return the favor.” 

“Heras nocturna miraina rotha courin.” Lance says bowing and Zivini smiles. “In the darkness you are my light. I shall try Lance, I will try.” Zivini turns away and goes to join the rest of the group as they go in. Dorian is waiting for her a smirk on his face. 

“Oh no you still owe me a dance da'len.” Lance grabs her arm and she looks at her dress now blood splattered and knowing her hair is anything but what it should be of course. 

Lance grabs her into his arms as the music from the ball drifts through the windows and Zivini laughs following his lead as he twirls her through the gardens until the music ends. Bowing to her he kisses her hand and releases her. “Now I must go enjoy the teasing of my comrades and you must get back to your adoring public.” Zivini is shocked by the kiss and shakes her head walking back to Dorian. 

“I daresay you have an admirer Darling.” Dorian teases and Zivini chuckles at that. “I'd say he had one too if your blush is any indication.” Zivini rolls her eyes and shakes her head at Dorian. Heading back to SkyHold the party is in good spirits.


	40. -Challenger-

Hawke is itching to use her blades again and goes down to the practice ring smiling as she sees Kata working with four Ashaad. She takes a spot next to Iron Bull to enjoy the show. “It is interesting to watch him.” Bull says in Qunlat and Hawke nods. 

“He terrifies me when he wields his blades. We’ve fought together but I’ve never faced him even in practice.” Hawke admits watching the fluid grace of Kata. When the Ashaad are all on their asses he calls a stop and spots her motioning her forward. Hawke is to him immediately.

“Try your blades against him; let’s see how much you retain of your training.” He orders as another Ashaad steps in and inclines his head to Hawke. Kata hands her two practice swords and Hawke twirls the unfamiliar blades and then nods. Ashaad is on her in a moment his two blades a swirl of wood that has her dancing away and then up and over him using the fence to get the height she needs. Hawke is poetry in motion to watch and Kata stands near Bull and doesn’t realize Herah is there. Arishok joins them as well. 

“Enjoying the show?” Herah asks frowning slightly at all of the men as Arishok’s arousal is evident.

“I am she is an exceptional warrior.” Arishok admits glancing briefly at Herah and then back to Hawke. 

“Much better than I.” Herah is bitter in her jealousy. Arishok is frowning at the display wonders why it matters and Hawke sees it incapacitates the Ashaad in a flurry of movements and is to Arishok in a moment. 

“Have I displeased you?” Hawke asks not even seeing Herah until she is almost to them. 

“No, you fought well. You should join your Sten and train with one of the units if you want before we go to Adamant. You would be a welcome addition.” Arishok admits and Herah growls and leaves. Arishok does not watch her leave instead looks at Hawke and inclines his head. 

“It will be as you ask Arishok.” Hawke watches as he turns to leave. 

“Hawke come see me.” Healer requests and Hawke nods to the man standing near her now is curious what he wants. 

“Did I displease Arishok?” Hawke asks Bull who shakes his head no. 

“Go see Healer.” Bull says instead watching Herah’s display as well and Hawke heads there stopping when she sees Solas frowning at her. 

Healer is mixing herbs in the clinic when Hawke gets there and Hawke walks to the table watching him for a moment and then starting a batch of what he is doing. They work in silence for a time and Hawke wonders what could possibly keep him this quiet. “You have recovered well since your tragedy. You need to leave.” Hawke stops and looks at Healer. 

“I am to assault Adamant with the rest of the army, I cannot leave.” Hawke says and Healer shakes his head no. 

“Leave Hawke, Herah finds you an enemy.” Healer is holding her arm and Hawke can feel his fear for her. 

“Why would she find me an enemy? I have done nothing to displease her and have lent my aid when it was possible to sort the Grey Wardens out.” Hawke covers his hand with hers. 

“Herah is jealous. She cannot teach, cannot heal, and cannot fight with the units like you can. You were born to be an Arishok’s mate and Herah is trying to find her place in his world.” Healer is frank in his assessment of Herah and is finding her lacking. 

“Arishok has a mate, I have Kata I got what I wanted. I am Katari now member of the Antaam.” Hawke moves away from Healer and he laughs. 

“Herah’s past does not lend herself to be comfortable with a rival for Arishok’s attention which is why you need to leave I would not see you hurt.” Healer is sincere and Hawke shakes her head no. 

“Healer is correct Hawke; my Anashira will not tolerate you here.” Solas says and both Healer and Hawke spin to him Hawke’s fingers on blades. 

“Fine I will talk to Leliana and see if I can leave for Adamant early.” Hawke shakes her head and grits her teeth turns to Healer and speaks in Qunlat knowing Solas cannot follow. “Are you staying or coming with us?” 

“Staying, he is not though he will be there. I will speak to him about you both see what I can do.” Healer offers and Hawke nods and inclines her head leaving quickly. 

“She knew I didn’t speak Qunlat, how did she know that?” Solas looks to Healer for answers. 

“Yassin knows what she needs to when she needs to.” Healer smiles as he says it.


	41. -Adamant-

“Why are you leaving early? Why are you taking Fenris with you?” Kata had not liked the idea of her leaving without him. 

“I am leaving early to be with Leliana's men those are the ones I am assigned with for this part of the mission. Fenris is coming with me because I cannot take you. I will see you when you get there.” 

He's pulling her close kissing her is not pleased about being separated from her since the child. “Happy Hunting Hawke.” 

“Stay to the light.” Hawke answers automatically turns away and catches Zivini in her arms, “Stay safe and I will bring him home to you.” Zivini nods looks to Fenris her heart in her eyes. 

Fenris traces fingers down her spine tugs her braid gently and they walk to join the rest of the advanced scouts to leave for Adamant Stroud with them. She doesn't look for Arishok, knows exactly where he is at and knows she picked this time to leave for a reason he cannot know she leaves.   
Hawke and Fenris have not spoken much since the loss of the child. As they ride Fenris broods, his thoughts on Isabella on Hawke who has chosen to stay silent letting him stew. Her justice on those that had plotted against Arishok had been swift, brutal and bloody he hadn't expected anything less. In the years since Meredith had been defeated their lives hadn't exactly been peaceful but it had been close. Hawke had installed Tia as the First Enchanter of the Kirkwall circle, made some changes to allow the mages some freedom while keeping them leashed and worked with   
Cullen and then his Successor a quick witted and smart mouthed Templar named Gorbin.

“What happened between you and the Inquisitor?” Fenris asks as they camp and Hawke is finally ready to sleep. 

“Arishok.” Hawke responds quietly fingers running through her hair to undo it looks at him with questions in her eyes. 

“There is nothing.” Fenris looks at her again looking for reassurance. 

“She does not think so. I thought she was happy with Bull, I am confused.” Hawke looks away from him as she says this and Fenris catches his breath. 

“Tessa.” Fenris says it as a plea and a talisman against losing her. “Talk to me Tessa, is there something between you two?” 

“No, I have Kata. There will never be another Fenris I am his he is mine, how is Isabella?” 

“Fine, she was not happy with me choosing to come and deal with this.” 

“She still pissed at me?”

“Yes, the fact you gave her a copy of the book that looks almost identical to the original doesn't seem to please her as much as you thought it would. Add in the fact you gave the book back to the Qunari and she's very pissed off.” 

“I used the book to get Kata and I into the Qun Fenris.” 

“What is your end game for that?” He's studying her face wonders if she will speak about it. 

“When I know it I'll let you know.” Hawke turns away heads into her tent to sleep. 

Adamant is the bastion of the deep, it is a fortress constructed by dwarves in the Western Approach that stands on the very edge of the Abyssal Rift which is deep chasm believed to run as far down as the Deep Roads. It is made of dark stone and is just as scary as a keep can be with its hard edges and history of a thin veil that lends itself to spawning demons and shades on a regular basis. After the Second blight the Wardens had kept it as a trophy of the achievement and victory they had done but over the ages the Keep had stood empty until the Calling had started driving the Wardens insane. Warden-Commander Clarel had pulled the wardens back to this keep in an attempt to march into the Deep Roads to kill the old gods. They need to stop the Wardens, they are under the influence of Corypheus his sick twisted ability to call to the tainted driving them mad. 

“Arishok? What is wrong?” Ashaad is to the man who is kneeling on the ground his hand on the table. 

“Yassin, my Yassin is dead. Find her, find who would have done this.” Ashaads are out of the tent calling for Hawke wonders if she knew this might happen. 

“What do you mean Katari isn't here?” Arishok is barely maintaining his sanity at this point. He wants to rip and tear. 

“Arishok? Where is Tama, I wanted to say goodbye to her before we left for Adamant.” 

“Inquisitor now is not a good time.” He glances at Herah, “Where is Katari? Where is Hawke?” He needs answers.

“I sent her to Adamant with Leliana's group they left last night.” 

“Tama is not here right now Inquisitor I will let her know you said goodbye.” Civility, he needs it will hang onto his. When she leaves he takes a breath.

“Arishok.” 

“None not Qunari will know about Tama find her Ashaads bring her body to me now.” Healer comes in watches Arishok carefully. “We were bound Healer, you know that. I am managing but barely, she was supposed to be safe. I waited until I was Arishok so she would be safe what did I do   
wrong? If Katari had something to do with this.” 

“She did not, she would not have left for Adamant, Kata is still here.” 

“Maybe that was her plan, have Tama killed, have Kata try for Arishok.” 

“Not without her here I know Katari she doesn't work this way. Her contract was to eliminate the threats to you, to Kata, to Qunari even if Tama was a threat to you she would have discussed it with you would have left her punishment in your hands not hers.” Headshake no, “She is just as   
bound as you are she is formally claimed by Kata.” Arishok is a little surprised at that. He’d known the Sten she had been mated to had been shocked when the former Arishok had been the one here with her. 

“Arishok, we found her. She was pushed off the battlements her Ashaads were killed as well it was blades on them. She might have fallen when she tried to get away the part of the castle where she was at is abandoned.” Arishok goes with them Healer behind ready to restrain Arishok as needed. 

It is the sight of his mate's body that pushes him over the edge and he is there to bring the man down knows the Stens will have to fight for Arishok. “Gather the Stens.” He orders the Ashaads watches as Arishok is strapped into chains his mate's body along with the Ashaad's already burning. 

“Arishok's Yassin has been slain, we march in two days Arishok must face Ralshokra who would challenge?” Karasten asks, they are not eligible for Arishok only Sten. 

All four Sten step forward including Kata and Healer shakes his head. “Shit.” Kata is not happy about this either, his mate is miles away. She will be pissed he's trying this more pissed she is not here to see him win this. Kata walks towards Healer, “I know it will be done.” He moves to one of the Arvaarads, “Bring Saarebas Zivini we will need her healing before this is done.” 

“Zivini come with me.” She's playing chess with Dorian when they come for her it's an Arvaarad and two Karasaad. 

“Why?” Zivini is nervous. 

“Your place is not to question but to obey.” Arvaarad steps forward towards her rod in hand. 

“Arvaarad explain yourself.” Cullen is there arms crossed. 

“Her skills are needed she will be returned.” This one is known to be Basvaarad would understand the requirement. 

“Zivini, go with them on one condition. No chains and she is returned to me and only me when the task is done.” 

“Agreed.” Zivini follows to the camp has rope tied around her wrist as soon as she gets into the compound. 

“No chains!” 

“That is rope. It must be done Saarebas you cannot be without control accept Saarebas” Zivini's protest dies in her throat when she sees Kata in the ring. 

“Stens fight to incapacitate not death only Arishok challenge to death.” Karasten reminds the men as they pair off Kata's opponent is not a Sten he is familiar with as the man unhooks a two-hander and comes at him. It is a tentative touch of blades as the pair test each other and then it’s for   
blood. Kata needs this done quickly he still has 2 more matches after this one. 

Managing to get his opponent on his knees with a blade at his throat Kata watches the other match sees his next one will either be a two-hander user or a dual wielder like him. Dual Wielder nearly gets his side ripped out by the two-hander and Kata is shocked when Zivini races forward laying hands on the Sten her hands attached by a rope to an Arvaarad. Over the years he's come to an uneasy truce with the little mage. He's never trusted her but he has educated her about Qunari. She knows some Qunlat and she knows the ranks of the Antaam courtesy of Hawke. He'd been against teaching the mage blades had railed against Hawke every time the pair sparred but neither woman had listened to him. 

“Well done Saarebas” Arvaarad returns her to his side as Sten gets up not even a scar to show he was injured. Kata is against the two-hander user and it is a short fight with Kata able to knock the blade away having the man yield to him. He however has a few cuts and they bleed freely but he is not offered healing it is not allowed. Arishok is led out Ashaad holding the man's chains as he charges them trying to control the man and knows that would be his future if something happened to Hawke. 

Hard dirt greets the feet of the combatants with a healthy helping of light sand making footing perfect. Arishok unhooks his great-sword part of his chest and one shoulder covered by leather armor scrawled with runes. Kata's shoulders are both covered but his chest has always been bare. His axes are out as well he twirls them takes the ready stance as Arishok does. “Na'thek”

Steel song is never quiet; it is the song of war and demands to be heard. Arishok's blade holds Kata's Axes away from him easily parrying the swing and managing to side step the next swing Arishok needs to end this quickly. Catching one ax on his blade he is not fast enough to get out of the way of the other one as it thunks into his side burying deep causing a roar. Pulling off the blade Arishok scores Kata across the back deeply causing the man to roar as well. Kata backs off a bit, assesses the damage to them both, he is bleeding from the back, arm and leg though the only one worth note is the back one. Stepping to the side as Arishok aims his sword at him Kata manages to accomplish the move he killed his Sten with so many years ago. Arishok falls at his feet dead; Kata grabs the blade next to the body and after securing his blades breaks it in half leaving it on the body and waits. All of the Antaam kneel offering their blades, not to the man standing but to the man fallen. That Kata became Arishok is nothing to celebrate it was the Qun demanded but the death of an Arishok is to be mourned and honored and it is. 

Healer and Zivini with her Arvaarad follow him into the tent Healer cleaning the wounds as Zivini casts a rejuvenate on Arishok earning a glare. “I won't heal you if you don't want me to Kata but Hawke will be pissed if I don't your choice.” 

Zivini ducks the blow Arvaarad would give her. “You will not lay hands on me Arvaarad; you will tell me what I did wrong.” 

“You do not speak to anyone but me Saarebas; you will not corrupt others in my presence.” 

Zivini looks to Kata to see if he will say anything sighs when he doesn't. “Fine does he want me to heal him or not?” 

“Allow it Arishok, we march soon need not waste time healing.” Healer advises and he nods feels Zivini's magic slide over and through him smells the moonflowers she is always associated with. 

“He's welcome.” Zivini retorts to Arvaarad doesn't see the slight smile Arishok gives her. Arvaarad returns her to Cullen taking the rope off when they exit the tents. “Don't want to get in trouble with Commander Cullen huh? Smart man.” 

“Commander, Saarebas Zivini as requested.” Arvaarad turns on his heel and leaves. 

“You are welcome too!” Zivini calls after him smiles as Arvaarad actually laughs. 

“What was that about?” Cullen asks watching Zivini carefully. 

“Kata became Arishok, all hail Arishok.” Zivini replies watches Cullen's reaction. 

“Oh this is going to be interesting.” 

Hawke and group manage to scout the keep safely, knows the movements before Cullen gets there with the rest of the Inquisition forces. Hawke is surprised to see the Antaam and quickly goes to find Arishok and the men salute her hand to chest with a slight nod like they do Arishok. Fenris is close behind her his blade riding high as she finds Arishok stops short when she sees Kata in the armor flushes with desire and anger in equal parts. 

“Hawke.” Cullen inclines his head to her and she inclines her head to Arishok. 

“Yassin, report.” Arishok demands and approaches the table with the map of the keep on it. 

“Guards on 4 rotations, there is a gate on the side here and another here.” Hawke indicates the doors. “I can take some in and get to the battlements and hold those for the ladders.” 

Arishok looks at Herah, they all do as the Inquisitor decides her plan, she nods. “Take the Qunari with you; I will come in the front with the rest. Cullen get those walls down.” Herah says and they all hop to. 

Hawke leaves the tent and heads to Karasten knowing the one she needs and greets him quickly. “I am to take you with me to the battlements, you will lead I will follow does this work?” Hawke asks and Karasten nods and rubs his forehead against hers in welcome and greeting. 

“That is acceptable, will Fenris be with us?” Hawke nods and Karasten agrees pulls his men to form a unit and puts them through paces getting Hawke used to taking his orders again and making sure Fenris follows as well. “One mind, one body Parshaara Hawke you are soft. Duck, slid, step   
roll.” Hawke doesn't slide does the step and roll and is grabbed and tossed by Karasten as she is in the wrong spot. Fenris is growling at Karasten and he regards Fenris. “She is Yassin, you are not you will not challenge me.” Karasten dismisses Fenris and its Hawke who is snapping challenge   
now. 

“If I am worthy he is and you will regard him with respect.” Hawke has her blades out is between Fenris and Karasten. 

“You are Arishok's not his, you cannot be more than you are. You are Yassin to Arishok, not him do not argue. He will not challenge me again.” Karasten keeps his hands at his side knows Hawke is just as likely to talk with her blades as her mouth. “Duck, slide, step roll.” 

Hawke's body follows what he wants her to do and he adds more commands his voice getting her back into the rhythm. Fenris follows easily his body used to taking orders though his blade almost finds the Karasten's again as the man grabs Hawke's hips to twist her into where she should be and realizes his growl is more impressive than normal looks to see Arishok is watching and the extra growl came from him. 

“Arishok.” Karasten nods at Hawke who goes to him when he tilts his head. “When do we attack?” 

“Dawn.” Arishok indicates hand hooking to pull Hawke close his forehead pressed to hers as she is on her tiptoes to reach his. “Yassin, it is good to see you where you belong. I did not mean to interrupt, continue.” Hawke steps away returns to the group and orders. 

“Fenris, you accept this well why?” Karasten asks when they are done and sit cleaning and sharpening blades. 

“I was trained as a body-guard; I had to learn to accept orders without question.” Fenris nods towards Hawke she is talking to one of the Karasaad's explaining her blades. 

“Will she breed again?” Karasten asks looking at Hawke in speculation. 

“Arishok requested her blades and she obeys, she will lay down her blades if he tells her to.” Fenris watches as Hawke approaches Arishok as he sits to clean his blades and watches as she cleans the blades with his help.

“You decided to be Arishok?” Hawke asks that night finally getting a moment alone with him having sent the Ashaad's away with a glare. 

“Arishok's mate was killed; he descended into madness it was called for I accepted.” He'd hooked her to him lips crashing on hers as she moans opening to him. They are off to war tomorrow and he will not be on the front lines but she will be. He has meetings shortly but for the moment he is able to enjoy his Yassin. She's still pissed at him it was a risk and she rakes nails along his back in a fit of pique earns a growl even as he is schooling to be gentle doesn't want her injured for battle the next day. “Kost Yassin, do not fight me tonight let's get this battle done and then we will do our own battle.” Battle is said as a purr in her ear even as she is arching her back drawing him deeper cannot be close enough needs him closer. 

Dawn stretches its fingers across the land casting the Western Approach in lurid shades of red, orange and blue. Hawke dips her fingers into the vitaar pot carefully applies it to Arishok in long practiced strokes her hands have not forgotten. Arishok does not comment on the tears that track her face as she does it knows she is terrified to lose him. “The last time you did this for me I was your enemy by nightfall.” Arishok catches her chin makes her look up at him. “Talk to me Yassin.” 

“Arishok honors me.” Hawke finally says and steps away her work finished. “Anaan esaam Qun.” Hawke offers and he kisses her again doesn't want to let her go but has to. Rocks hit the walls of the keep again and again until there is a groan and the Keep door is open. Karasten has already gotten his group inside and up onto the battlements his blades flashing along with the rest of his group and his mages casting in ordered rows. “Give them a chance to surrender if possible Karasten, we do not wish to conquer the Wardens.” Hawke slices an arrow out of the sky throws a blade to silence the archer. 

“If that was the case you brought the wrong army Yassin.” Karasten answers slicing another Warden down and Hawke realizes he is correct. There is no quarter given to the Wardens with this army and there never will be, Arishok is convert and conquer. These are already converted to another god so he is conquering, very well. “Demons, Saarebas attack.” Karasten orders the mages and the demons are screaming. Fenris is death on feet as his markings blaze and he throws another Warden off the walls making sure the ladders can land. 

“Hawke, with me we need to get to Clarel.” Herah indicates, Solas, Cole and Blackwall are with her and Hawke nods as she faces Fenris. 

“Go, I will stay and keep the Battlements safe.” Fenris indicates. “Keep your blades close and happy hunting.” 

“Walk with me in the darkness.” Hawke answers following Herah without a backward glance. 

“Wardens, we are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect.” Clarel is pacing the raised platform in the courtyard.

“The Inquisition is inside, Clarel we have no time to stand on ceremony!” Livius demands striding towards her. 

“These men and women are giving their lives Magister. That might mean little in Tevinter but for the Wardens it is a sacred duty.” Clarel shakes her head no. “Are you ready Jana?”

“I came to save people from the blight.” Jana says her voice wavering as she drops to her knee in homage to Clarel. 

“So you shall child.” Clarel swipes her blade across the neck of the woman allowing her body to fall her blood falling out onto the platform. Herah and group are there, Livius yelling to stop them.

Herah signals for a hold, walks forward towards the Wardens that come at her. “Clarel, if you complete that ritual you're doing exactly what Livius wants.” 

“What, fighting the blight? Keeping the world safe from darkspawn? Who wouldn't want that?” Livius walks towards the edge of the platform his hands up in surrender. “Yes the ritual requires a blood sacrifice, hate me for that if you must but do not hate the wardens for doing their duty.” 

“We make the sacrifice no one else will. Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them.” Clarel reminds Herah.

“Then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus!” Stroud yells back at Clarel. 

“Corypheus? But he is dead.” Clarel says looking at Livius.

“These people will say anything to shake your confidence Clarel.” Livius is smooth, Herah will give him that. Clarel puts her hand to her head and Stroud shakes his head against the call and is not surprised when Clarel orders the mages to bring it through. 

In the middle of the courtyard is a huge green rift trying to make an appearance as the Wardens pour more magic into it. “Blackwall, reason with them.” Cole begs and Blackwall walks forward his name being whispered and spoken in awe. 

“I may not know any of you but I know what an honor it is to serve this order, what it takes to put on this uniform and have your sacrifice not noticed. Trust me when I say this ritual will only make Corypheus stronger, it will not bring honor to your order and it will not be worth your sacrifice. Lay down your arms and retreat back to the gates, Commander Cullen is taking the surrenders.” Blackwall's speech does move some to back off, leaving their comrades as they head to the gates. It is not enough though as Livius orders the mages to continue and the rift pops and expands more. 

“My master thought you might come here Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you!” Livius bangs his staff on the ground magic vibrating through it. Dragon scream pierces the air and Clarel backs away from Livius and Herah looks at the dragon as it lands on one of the towers screaming its rage. Clarel shoots a spirit bolt at the dragon; to her this is an Arch-Demon. Another bolt finds Livius though he is up and she is running away leaving Herah and group to deal with the few Wardens that would fight them and the Pride Demon walking out of the rift. 

“I hate these.” Blackwall confides getting his shield ready as the demon comes at him using two hands like a mace to swing but Blackwall stands firm. Solas casts barrier on them dodges a Warden's blade and sees the man beheaded by Arishok's ax as he swings them to take out more. Ashaad's are with Arishok and they are magnificent to watch as they slice through the Wardens and then the rest of the demons that fall through the rift as Herah tries to close it. 

Demons dealt with Cole walks towards Herah, “Clarel is hurting, we need to help her!” Up through the keep they run demons and shades blocking them on occasion and Herah is confused at this wonders how the demons and shades are appearing. 

“It is the nature of Adamant Herah, the veil here is paper thin and in places has worn thin enough for the demons and shades to come though and they are hungry.” Solas offers as Dragon scream and they are dodging a flash of fire as the dragon swoops and spits at them. Clarel and Livius are at the top of the keep, a bridge between towers each casting at each other in an impressive duel. “She is an impressive mage.” Solas admires watching the duel though knows Livius will win and Herah is running forward Hawke hot on her heels. 

“You! You've destroyed the Grey Wardens!” Clarel accuses Livius. Hitting him with another bolt Clarel gets in front of him blocking him from continuing to run. 

“You did that to yourself.” Livius says laughing weakly as he lies on the ground. “All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes. You couldn't wait to get your hands bloody!” Livius is sliding towards Hawke and group with another bolt cast at him. “You could have served a new god.” 

Clarel stalks towards Livius, “I will never serve the blight.” Dragon grabs her in its jaws suddenly and Blackwall yells Hawke is too stunned to react. Dragon lands shaking Clarel like a bone then releases her stalks towards her. “In war victory, in peace vigilance, in death sacrifice.” Clarel shoots a bolt through the dragon the dragon managing to take out the bridge as it falls. As it beats it wings to keep from falling it manages to grab Herah in its talons Hawke leaps after it and the rest are running away as the rocks fall. Solas slides and Blackwall grabs him manages to hold onto him as more of the bridge falls sending them both after Hawke and Herah. Stroud is the last to fall as Arishok hits his knees with his men behind him as he watches them fall sees a green light swallow them. 

Cullen is running to him shaking his head and pulling Arishok back as more of the bridge falls until they are back near the tower. “No, this cannot happen.” Cullen is in disbelief. 

“Hawke.” Fenris says when he gets there anguish raw in his voice. 

“She tried to free Herah.” Arishok answers the unasked question. 

Falling, they are falling and Hawke manages to get the dragon to release Herah, flying off they are still falling and Herah casts below her, trying to open a rift and they are falling through. When it looks like Herah is going to crash into the ground she is halted and lands softly. “We can’t be here, I can’t be here this is wrong!” Cole seems to sit on air and Herah snags him down. 

“Where are we?” Stroud asks as it looks like he is walking up the wall. 

“We are in the fade.” Hawke steps lightly down from the rock when Blackwall offers her a hand. Hawke smiles at that, she is accepted to kill things but not step down a small step. 

“We are physically in the fade, how is this possible?” Hawke looks Herah over making sure the woman is indeed intact. 

“In our world the demon came out of a rift that was in the courtyard, is there a way for us to find that as well and escape?” Stroud asks and Herah takes a moment to look at the Warden. 

“It would prove prudent to try and get out of here as soon as possible, we are not safe here.” Solas is walking towards Cole as he says this. “How does it feel to be home Cole?” 

“Different, I should not be here, we will be hunted.” Cole is nervous and Herah traces a hand down the young man’s back. 

“We will be okay and we will make it through this.” Herah assures the man. 

“Was it like this when you were here last time Herah?” Hawke asks looking up at the woman as Herah stretches her legs. 

“No, I don’t know I don’t remember much from the last time I was here. There, I see a rift open, let’s head to that.” Hawke sees the rift and the others nod falling in behind Herah to follow. 

“Solas you're the expert on this place, anything helpful?” Herah asks not sure how to deal with walking in the fade. 

“The fade is shaped by intent and emotions remain focused and it will lead you where you wish to go.” Solas offers casting barrier on the group as wraiths come to attack them. “The Demon that controls this area is extremely powerful, some variety of fear I would guess.”

Hawke sees a dog statue goes to examine it and finds a piece of paper near it. “The wolves were our allies. In the old days, before Andraste, before the Maker, we knew this to be so. But man grew tired of the chase, the hunt, the truth of fang and steel and blood. Man put seeds in the ground, tended cattle and chickens, and built fences to keep the wolves away. Man bred hounds that would heel and sit and obey, and told himself that the hounds were just as good.

Now the darkspawn come again. They break our fences, kill our cattle and chickens, burn our crops. Our dogs cower with tails between their legs, or if they fight, they fall to the poison of darkspawn blood. We are dying, and I am shamed by my cowardice. The ways of man and hound are not enough. I come to you, spirits of the old forest, I who build fences, I who came with fire and steel to drive you away. I come to you because fear has made my arms weak. I ask you for unforgiving rage to make them strong again.

Kill the hound in my heart, and grow strong from the meat on its bones. In its place, give me the wolf.” Herah takes the paper puts it in her pack, knows Zivini will want it. 

“I suggest we remain wary of its manipulations and prepare for what is certain to be a fascinating experience.” Solas winks at Herah even as Blackwall rolls his eyes. 

As they head up another path Herah stops as she sees a priestess, who looks very much like Divine Justinia. “By the maker could that be?” Stroud is surprised. 

“I greet you Warden, and you Champion.” Divine opens her arms in greeting but Herah is wary of this. 

“Could this be her?” Herah asks and Stroud shakes his head no. 

“I fear the divine is indeed dead, it is likely we face a spirit or a demon.” Stroud is walking warily towards the Divine 

“You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand alive in the fade yourselves. In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have.” 

“Then simply tell us what you are.” Hawke suggests angling her body between Herah and the Divine.

“I am here to help you. You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor.” Divine says and Herah narrows her eyes. 

“The real Divine would have no way of knowing I have been made Inquisitor.” Herah is itching for her blades but doesn't reach for them. 

“I know because I have examined memories like yours, stolen by the demon that serves Corypheus It is the nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror.” Divine looks at the rift in the sky. “The false calling that terrified the wardens into making such grave mistakes? That is its work.”

“I would gladly avenge the insult this nightmare dealt my brethren.” Stroud is angry, would love to end this incessant call. 

“You will have your chance brave warden; this place of darkness is its lair.” Divine is making great promises but Herah is still very skeptical. 

“Corypheus seems to have a lot of demons at his disposal, how does he command so many?” Blackwall wants that answered more than anything. 

“I know not how he commands his army of demons, his power may come from the blight itself. But the nightmare serves willingly, for Corypheus has brought much terror to this world.” Divine shakes her head and closes her eyes in sadness. “He was one of the Magisters who unleashed the first blight upon the world was he not? Every child's cry as the arch-demon circles, every dwarf's whimper in the deem roads...the nightmare has fed well.” 

“How do we hurt it?” Herah asks. 

“You hurt it by escaping the fade and leading your people against Corypheus” Divine assures them. 

“That wasn't what I meant.” Herah assures.

“I know but for now it is the best answer I can give you.” There is regret in Divine's voice. “When you entered the fade at Haven, the demon took part of you. Before you do anything else you must recover it.” Looking at the ground beside her there is a bubbling green mist, “These are your memories Inquisitor. Take them.” 

Wraiths and terrors manifest out of the green fog and all discussions are paused as they handle those. Blackwall is keeping three occupied while Stroud keeps another three occupied. Hawke and Herah are dancing between targets while Solas keeps the barriers up and the group healed. When all are dead it is glowing green orbs that litter the ground. Herah walks towards one after another. When Herah approaches the orbs they pop like bubbles each saying something different, some in the voice of Corypheus and some in her voice, some in the Divine's voice. Done collecting them Herah hits her knees as the memories spin out for all of them to see. Divine is held by her arms red magic swirls around them pinning her. It is wardens that are the source of the red magic their uniforms and emblems blazing as they cast and hold her. “Now is the hour of our victory!” Corypheus intones. 

“Why are you doing this? You of all people?” Divine is looking at the Wardens as she says this her face one of anguish and pain.

“Keep the sacrifice still.” Corypheus is walking towards the Divine orb in hand. As he walks forward a green light comes from the orb enshrouding the Divine causing her to cry out for help.

“What's going on here!” Herah is through the door, it is a distraction and enough for the Divine to knock the orb from Corypheus' hand. It rolls towards Herah and she bends to pick it up. Pain, utter pain radiates up Herah's arm both in the memory and now in the reliving as she screams for mercy. 

“NO!” Corypheus is running to Herah, almost there when it explodes and the memory ends. 

“So your mark did not come from Andraste. It came from the orb Corypheus used in his ritual.” Stroud shakes his head, Blackwall helps Herah up not touching the arm where the mark is as Solas tries to mitigate the pain. 

“Corypheus intended to rip open the veil, use the anchor to enter the fade and throw open the doors of the Black City. Not for the old gods, but for himself.” Divine walks away a bit, turns her voice pleading. “When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the anchor upon you instead.”

“I never though Andraste did this. I did this myself, through my actions no Maker required.” Herah smiles slightly her mark settling down with Solas' attention. 

“Now you can be certain but you cannot escape the lair of the nightmare until you regain all that it took from you.” Divine smiles sadly as she says this. “You have recovered some of yourself but now it knows you are here. I will prepare the way ahead.”

“Something troubles you Hawke?” Stroud asks seeing her distress. 

“Trying to ignore the Grey Wardens holding the Divine in that vision?” Hawke faces Stroud, not sure how to handle this one. “Their actions led to her death.” 

“I assumed he had taken their minds, as you have seen him do before.” Stroud shakes his head in regret.” Come we can argue after we escape this dark place.” 

“Oh I intend to.” Hawke smiles sweetly causing a chill to go down Blackwall's spine. Hawke's not been standoffish with the group but she hasn't been warm either. Blackwall's read the book, listened to Varric talk reluctantly about Hawke and knows a healthy dose of fear is the correct action around the woman.

“That is a likely a spirit that identifies so strongly with Justinia that is believes it is her, how can we say it is not?” Solas responds to a question Herah asked. 

“She seems interested in helping us, that much is clear.” Stroud agrees. 

“And the Nightmare? From what she said I don't look forward to meeting it.” Blackwall keeps a look out on their back trail then moves forward as another group of wraiths attack them. 

“It is a fear demon as I suspected, likely drawing on terrors related to the blight.” Solas cracks his staff on the ground shooting lightning out of the end of it. “Fear is a very old very strong feeling. It predates love, pride, compassion...every emotion save perhaps desire.” When the wraiths are dead they head up another set of stairs. “Be wary the nightmare will do anything to weaken our resolve.”

“After what it did to my fellow Wardens, I pray we find a way to strike it down.” Stroud wants this thing dead. 

Another round of green fog, “Ah we have a visitor. Some silly little girl comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from her shoulders. You should have thanked me and left your fear where it lay, forgotten.” Voice is deep, unnerving and scraping across Herah's mind like claws. “You think that pain will make you stronger? What fool filled your mind with such drivel?” Herah is slicing herself slowly on her dagger, anything to hang onto the pain and hopefully her sanity. “The only one who grows stronger from your fears is me.” Solas is to Herah trying to help her see through the pain and the fear. “But you are a guest here in my home so by all means let me return what you have forgotten.” Done with the wraiths who attacked them the group moves forward. 

“I expected worse.” Blackwall admits. 

“These are but minor servants of the Nightmare.” Solas dampens those spirits cheerfully. 

Moving forward Solas is met with demons cries out as he strikes at them. Herah sees the men who hurt her while Hawke sees nothing. “One of your companions sees nothing how interesting.” Voice booms as the group finishes with their fears. 

“It is catering your fears to you, if you do not fear it has nothing to hold onto.” Hawke suggests as she squishes another spider. 

“You truly fear nothing?” Blackwall is curious. 

“Not a discussion I wish to have right now Blackwall, let's keep our eye on the prize and discuss our fears later.” Hawke snaps narrowing her eyes. 

“Perhaps I should be afraid, facing the most powerful members of the Inquisition.” Laughter fills the room after that. “Like Blackwall, ah there is nothing like a Grey Warden and you are NOTHING like a Grey Warden.”

“I'll show you a Warden's strength.” Blackwall attacks the rage demon in front of them.

“Did you think you matter Hawke? Did you think anything you ever did mattered?” Hawke smiles at this when the Nightmare says it to her. “You couldn't even save your city. How could you expect to strike down a god? Kata is going to die just like your family and everyone you ever cared about.”

“I am going to enjoy killing this thing.” Hawke is dancing between targets her step never faltering under the Nightmare's taunts, Blackwall is impressed. 

There is a barrier across the next part making the group halt. “I can get it open just give me time.” Solas assures them looks to see Cole with them again. Cole has been silent, Solas wonders if the young man is in true terror here or if he is unsure how to help the hurt. 

“Cole, stay close to me. We can keep you safe but you have to stay with us.” Blackwall is soothing keeping the young man with him speaking softly as if to a scared puppy. 

“I don't like it here, we need to leave.” Cole is staying with Blackwall but darts here and there only to return again to Blackwall's side. 

“We will make it out of here faster with your help, help us Cole.” Hawke knows what Cole requires and he responds to Hawke's voice light and soft. 

“Ever think about singing Hawke? Your voice sounds like it would be made for it.” Blackwall winks as he says this slams his shield into a terror as it rushes the group. 

“On occasion I have been known to sing, shall I now to keep our spirits up?” Hawke offers sliding her blades along a terror's back causing the thing to scream and disappear. 

“Is there anything you don't do well?” Herah is bitter in her jealousy and it shows. 

“Many, I can't shoot a bow. There are many including Stroud who are convinced my horse riding skills leave something to be desired and I'd love to be as tall as you are those top shelves are a bitch to reach.” Hawke winks as she slices open Blackwall's target dancing sideways away from a wraith. 

“Right song, let’s go with this one.  
Axes flash, broadswords swing,   
Shining armor's piercing ring!  
Demons scream with every hit,   
Fight those bastards till they die.   
Inquisitor and Warden both   
Fight to keep your land free!  
Sound the horn and call the cry:  
How many of them can we make die!  
That's all I have so far, sorry folks it’s hard to sing and fight on occasion.” Hawke slices another demon is caught on the claws of a rage demon and thrown landing in a heap Solas casts heal on her and she is up again. Finishing the monsters there are lovely green soap bubble memories for Herah to pick up and she does hitting her knees again as the memory unfolds.

Giant spiders are racing up the cliff, just ahead of them is Herah . “This is the breach back in Haven that is how I escaped.” Herah is running Justinia is behind her as she runs towards the rift. A scream has Herah turning back to see Justinia grabbed and with a final “go” the Divine is ripped away. Memory fades and Herah is back up on her feet slowly. 

“It was you, they thought it was Andraste sending me from the fade but it was the Divine behind me.” Herah is approaching the Divine, slowly hands off her blades. “But it was you, she died.” 

“Yes.” Divine answers slowly. 

“So this creature is simply a spirit.” Stroud observes. 

“For all we know it's working with Corypheus” Hawke is skeptical. 

“No, she wants to help she is helping.” Cole offers his hand to Herah, is pleased when she takes it.

“If you believe that, strike me down.” Divine is stern though a golden light suddenly fills her as she rises from the ground.

“The only thing that is important right now is getting out of the fade.” Herah steps towards the spirit and offers her other hand not held by Cole. “Whatever you are, you've helped us so far.” 

“What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the temple, thanks to the Grey Wardens.” Hawke is looking at Stroud contempt in her eyes. 

“As I said the Grey Wardens responsible for that crime were under the control of Corypheus We can discuss this further once we return to Adamant.” Stroud is just as angry.

“Which is filled with Grey Wardens who made blood sacrifices to raise a demon army!” Hawke will not let this go, not now. 

“How dare you judge us! You tore Kirkwall apart and started the mage rebellion!” Stroud is in Hawke's face enough so that Blackwall actually pulls the man back. 

“To protect innocent mages, not madmen drunk on blood magic!” Hawke is keeping her hands off her blades though Blackwall watches her carefully. “The Wardens have gone mad or maybe they always were. Someone has to stop them.”

“Agreed, the Wardens may once have served a greater good, but they are far too dangerous now.” Solas adds even as Cole shakes his head no.

“What are you saying? You want to get rid of the Wardens?” Blackwall is in shock. “Everyone makes mistakes they would have died to save us!”

“This debate can wait until we're out of danger. Enough both of you!” Herah rounds on Hawke and Stroud her physical size more than enough to send the two small humans backing away. There is a chitter as Giant Spiders drop from above onto the group making arguing moot. 

“Come, real or not the Divine is the key to escaping from the fade.” Solas quickly follows where the Divine went the rest following him. 

“Do you think you can fight me? I am your every fear come to life!” More terrors come at them though Hawke only sees spiders the rest of the group deals with their own terrors. “I am the veiled hand of Corypheus himself the demon army you fear! I command it; they are bound all through me!” 

“Ah so if we banish you, we banish the demon? Thank you, every fear come to life.” Divine comments sweetly there is no response to that. 

Next platform has Hawke stopped, her jovial mood gone as she views the gravestones in front of her Arishok, Mother, Carver, and Bethany. Most sobering though is the memory of herself as she mourns each of these events. There is no old woman beside these graves but her, healthy and strong as she kneels looking up though a chill washes over her for Vengeance is there tempting her to take his hand knowing if she does she will lose her humanity in the bloodlust. That is her worst fear, the fear she will kill an innocent in the lust and in the waking hour of that fear that it will be by her hand Arishok is killed or one of her friends. 

“Hawke, he is okay, you need to focus on getting out of here. You can resist you will always resist.” Cole is grabbing her hand gently leading her back to the group sees he does this for the rest of them as well. 

“Thank you Cole, your trust means much.” Hawke smiles moves forward. 

“The rift! It's just ahead.” Herah is moving quickly towards it stops when the Nightmare finally shows itself. Human torso attached to the body of a spider, the face more spider with its many eyes than human. Human arms along with spider legs are waving as it blocks the entrance. Behind it   
is a huge spider; they can't even see all of it with how large it is.

“If you would, please tell Leliana I failed you too.” Divine goes towards the Nightmare and the Spider causing a huge flash and the spider disappears just leaving the nightmare. 

“Command your fear; this is something you can defeat.” Blackwall commands bashing the monster as Stroud chops at a leg. Hawke is already up stabbing as she climbs Herah taking out another leg. Cole is flashing through blades blindingly fast as Solas stays in the back healing and keeping barriers up on the warriors. When it finally lies dead at their feet Herah is badly injured, her arm lies useless. Blackwall and Stroud each take a side and get her moving Solas in front with Cole and Hawke bringing up the rear. 

Steps from the rift the spider comes down just as large as before. “Go! Get Herah out of here I will keep it occupied.” Hawke takes out her blades, takes out a couple of antivan fires as well. Fire bombs when placed properly that create an all-consuming fire that races across whatever it can catch to burn.

“No Hawke!” Stroud is begging her, knows she will likely die in this attempt. 

“GO! Tell Arishok I’m not dead.” Hawke commands throwing a fire grenade, watching it spread as the rest go to the rifts. 

Getting out of the rift Herah manages to close the rift and stand carefully as Solas' magic keeps her arm attached tries to heal her more. Shouts of celebration greet them though Herah does not see Hawke with them. “She was right, without the nightmare to control them the mages are free and Corypheus loses his demon army.” Stroud walks towards Herah as he says this. “Though as far as they can tell the Inquisitor broke the spell with the blessing of the Maker.”

“Let them think what they want.” Herah is fading fast, Solas is still casting heals.

“Inquisitor, the arch-demon flew off as soon as you disappeared and the Venatori Magister is unconscious but alive. Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself.” One of the scouts approaches, “As for the Wardens, those who weren't corrupted helped us fight the demons.”  
Warden approaches, his helmet marking him a commander. “We stand ready to help make up for Clarel's tragic mistake.” Warden salutes. 

“Where is Hawke?” Fenris is there his face a passive mask. 

“Hawke died a hero's death striking a blow to one of Corypheus' servants. We will honor her sacrifice and remember how she was the Champion of Kirkwall and a great fighter.” Herah says it with the gusto she does not feel. 

“Warden Stroud, you are the most Senior Warden now. What would you have us do?” Warden says as Fenris stays his ground in shock. 

“You stay and do whatever you can.” Herah nods to Stroud and knows he can get the Wardens hopefully back on track. 

“We will not fail you Your Worship.” Stroud salutes and heads towards Arishok. Karasten is to Herah, lifting her as she is about to feint. 

“Arishok.” Stroud entreats and he shakes his head no. “She said she wasn’t dead.” Arishok doesn’t even acknowledge the words turns and walks off without looking back. 

Fenris does not go far, heads back to what is left of the bridge where Hawke fell. “If it wasn't for Isabella I would jump off of this and join her.” Fenris admits as Cullen joins him. 

“She would not want that Isabella or not.” Cullen leans on the pillar, well away from the edge levels Fenris with a gaze when he looks back at him. 

“She gave me this sword; it was a peace offering for choosing to set some mages free. Same mages that later nearly killed her, rattled me enough to drive me back to her side. I'll never forget waiting, hoping, praying she would make it and be alive even swore if she did live she would die by no one's hand but my own.” Fenris smiles at Cullen's gasp. “She really is gone.” Fenris is on his knees sobs wrenching from him. Cullen finally lets the man alone, they all do. 

Once back at SkyHold Zivini is the quiet comfort to Fenris as they say the prayers, light the fires for Hawke and try to come to grips with the fact she is gone. 

Zivini sees Arishok on the battlements walks towards him. “Arishok.” He regards her quietly, wonders what this woman-child wants of him when the only thing he wants is peace to mourn her. “Hawke.” 

“Don't, I cannot.” Arishok glances away and back to Zivini. “Until her body is at my feet she is not dead.” 

“Then I shall mourn her for you.” Zivini nods and walks away. 

“Zivini.” Zivini turns waits finally says, “I know she loved you.” Zivini quickly retreats. 

“You have not lost yourself to madness.” Healer observes when the Antaam comes back. 

“No, she is not dead merely lost.” 

“Karasten has not called for Ralshokra.” 

Arishok looks at Healer takes a breath, “There is no need.” 

“One of the other Tamassrans have taken over the lessons with Herah. She learns quickly.” 

“It is her heritage she should learn quickly; she is the product of a farmer and a Sten.” 

“Ariqun was able to find that out?” 

“No, I knew her before she was Inquisitor her father said he was a farmer that her mother was a farmer but he is the one who trained her in blades something not possible for that caste. She said her parents were a forced pair but I think something darker was there.” 

“Battle lust, you think he took her mother in it and the ensuing madness.” 

Arishok nods “Drove him to take his mate and eventually kill her.” 

“Will you tell her?” 

Arishok shakes his head no takes another swig from the tankard at his elbow. “Her father is still alive, this information would hurt her.” Healer nods. “I have written to Arigena and Ariqun about what has happened, we shall see what they say.” 

Healer narrows his eyes at that. “What do you think they will do?” 

Arishok shrugs, “If they call for Ralshokra than I will comply if they call for another mate I will hesitate.” 

“You do not think Yassin is dead merely trapped.” 

“I think her demon will keep her safe and I think he will get her back here quickly. She is of no use to him in the Fade. I just hope he doesn’t decide it would be easier to kill her.” 

Healer chuckles at that, “Yassin has faced demons and more she will be fine.” 

“Justice.” 

“Tessa come with me quickly.” Hawke follows him as he takes her to his house. “How is this possible? You are physically in the fade.” Hawke tells him the abridged version. “There are rifts but most are guarded by demons and shades the chances of you being able to get through are not very good.” 

“Any idea how long I can last here?” Justice shakes his head no. “I thought you were trapped outside of the fade without Anders.” Hawke wonders how he is still here. 

“I am using Anders’ soul to keep me anchored here.” 

Hawke shakes her head at him, “Still using him after he gave you so much.” 

Justice stands and paces the small house he is still armed as is Hawke. “It is not by choice, either I use his body and be stuck in the mortal world or I use his soul and am stuck here if I could untangle us I would.” Justice’s head snaps up, “Demons they are hunting you.” Hawke is out the door with him sees the shades and rage demons. “Stay with me I can deal with these.” 

“If they know I am here than Vengeance does and I need to get to him.” 

“Tessa.” Justice fears what will happen to her when his brother sees her in the fade. She is useless to him here needs her on the other side wonders what it will take to get her there. When the demons and shades are dead he approaches her, “Your agreement with him, he cannot possess you   
he keeps anything from possessing you.” 

Hawke nods, “It was my original contract was the terms I would agree to and Bethany was surprised. Father had told her demons only want to possess you.” 

“Lesser do, they gain more power and the rush of human blood can feed off the chaos but higher demons, they end up giving up a lot of their power if they possess someone. You are not the only one leashed to him; if he possesses you than he loses those leashes would be confined just to you. But he won’t let something else take what is his.” 

Hawke smiles at that, “I am feeling loved right now.” 

Justice laughs at that. “You are powerful though, he might be tempted to go with you if he can.” 

“I would rather die here than turn him loose there.” 

Justice nods, “Than we need to hide you. Fade reflects things around it, in theory you should be able to eat here and be okay come we need to move.” Hawke is close on Justice’s heels doesn’t shrug off his powerful fingers as they stay on her skin. Scenery shifts until they are at a waterfall there is a fruit grove not far flowers bloom and birds sing. “Oasis, you may hide here the spirit that holds this realm is one of Wisdom. 

“Justice, you bring her here.” She is beautiful; her skin blue tinted her features shift and changing. “I reflect what you need me to be but I cannot be as solid as Justice I do not feed on souls.” Hawke nods, bows her head in thanks. “Your master is very powerful but he cannot come here his leash to you does not exist while you are here he cannot find you. His minions though you will be safe for now, you may eat and rest here. Justice you cannot linger here for long.” 

“Why?” Hawke is curious. 

“It costs him souls to walk here and he needs them for the tasks he is in charge of.” 

“Tessa, I will find you a way out of here I promise.” She hugs him as he leaves looks to Wisdom who indicates the food. 

“Eat; time passes quickly in your realm compared to here.” Hawke does know her time is finite until Vengeance figures out what is going on. 

“Wisdom, I know she is here you will give me what is mine.” 

“Be gone demon, you cannot tread here and live.” 

“Brother, leave.” Justice is there and Hawke stands. 

“You cannot interfere in someone that is mine and she is mine.” 

“Hawke, come with me child your way out is opening close to here, I will guide you.” Wisdom is yanking her away from the two brothers who now have blades out circling each other. As wisdom runs with her demons approach and Hawke is battling quickly. 

“My lady, do you require assistance?” 

“Valor, yes I need to get her to the rift our back trail is littered with demons.” 

“They shall not pass, hurry my lady.” Hawke inclines her head to the knight wonders why they would help her when she is bound to a demon. 

“You help all spirits Hawke not just the ones for Vengeance, hurry.” Hawke focuses on the rift in front of them is swarmed by the shades clears them off. 

“Go back wisdom; I thank you for your assistance.” Hawke grabs onto a Pride demon as it steps out of the rift is grabbed and thrown lands with a thump against something hard. 

“Ugh, what the hell are you?” She is rolled with said target away from the falling body of the pride demon is met with a wall of hard muscles and velvet skin. 

“Bull, are you okay?” It’s Cassandra’s voice. 

Bull rocks back to his knees regards the bloody mess below him catches gray eyes in his one and laughs. “Hawke! Damn girl good to see you.” He stands and offers a hand up catches her when she would fall, “Easy Yassin, I got ya.” 

“Put that thing down, you don’t know if it’s Hawke you have no idea if that is a demon.” 

“Seeker if that is a demon than I am.” Varric is walking towards Bull he needs to touch her to know she really is here. “Hawke talk to me.” 

“Varric, damn it’s good to see you.” Bull puts her down where Solas indicates hands her a skin of water that Hawke sucks on. Hawke puts a finger out to hold Varric off, “One second Varric let me get a little cleaner here and you can do whatever you want to me.” 

“Here darling let me help you with that.” Vivienne waves a hand gets a good portion of the gore and blood off of her and she is hugged by Varric who is freely crying. 

“I know, I missed you too where is the Inquisitor?” Hawke finally asks knowing she won’t be far with Solas here. 

“Finishing closing the rift she’ll be over in a minute.” Bull looks at the rift sees it is closed watches Herah come over. 

“Champion, nice of you to show up.” Herah’s greeting is cold and calculated and Hawke frowns. 

“My apologies for the delay, how long have I been gone?” Hawke is just as frigid earns a glare from Varric. 

“6 months Hawke, shits gotten worse not better.” 

Hawke looks up at Bull, “Take me to finish cleaning off this muck and we’ll discuss Qunari matters?” 

“He is not the only one you need to discuss them with.” Herah answers in Qunlat earning an eye raise from Hawke. 

“Is she Qunari now? Does she need the information?” Hawke switches to Orlesian gambles Bull speaks it. 

“She will hear it from me or Arishok either way she will get the information.” 

“You claimed her?” Hawke switches back to Qunlat in surprise. 

“I don’t know how but yes she is my mate.” 

“Your loyalty will be questioned, your alliances will be tested be sure this is the path you wish. I say this as Katari; I say this as Ben-Hassrath.” 

“Control of actions, self, and world is Qun outside forces will test us and we will meet that test as the Qun demands do not preach to me viddathari.” 

It is said with teeth in challenge and Hawke debates accepting shakes her head, “I do not seek offense merely a reminder we all ask for when our tests are presented.” Bull inclines his head. “How is Arishok, where is he how many more have died since I have been here did we find who killed   
Yassin and Ashaads?” Bull nods in understanding when he hears her questions. 

“That is why you sought privacy, last you knew Inquisitor had no idea what all had happened.” Bull offers a hand to Hawke waits as she accepts the help up leads her to a nearby lake. Herah is not with them has chosen to stay at the camp. Hawke strips carefully her body sore and tired. “Hand me your armor and I’ll clean it while you get clean.” Bull offers and Hawke debates it before nodding. “Arishok is still the same; Ariqun and Arigena have declared you dead but have not pushed him to mate again until after Corypheus is dead. Varric wasn’t kidding when he said it’s gotten worse. Venatori have spread and so has the red lyrium Inquisitor didn’t banish the Wardens set Stroud in charge of them.” 

“Good choice actually he should be able to get things somewhat normal.” She is at his elbow and Bull looks at her. She is wading out of the water and he looks away. “Look all you like Bull, I care not I know my hide is marked more than most.” Bull does, notices the scars on her thigh, the ones on her ribs the jagged line from wrist to elbow on her right arm and the marks from Sten and Arishok. Hawke points at the ones on her thigh, “Dragon I am sure Varric has told the tale.” Bull nods, Hawke indicates the one on her arm, “Deep roads arm shattered when I was captured by the bastards got my ankle too that was fun.” Bull indicates the ribs raises an eyebrow when she shifts to show him the matching ones on the other side. “Arishok" indicates the bite on her right shoulder notices the massive scar there as well. “Ah yes, that is the spear I stepped in front of Arishok for, landed me in the compound for months and started my grand adventure with them. Left mark is Sten’s along with this.” Hawke turns indicates the scar down her spine. 

“Part of your beach adventure?” Varric asks walking out of the treeline. 

“Yes, nearly killed me that night, totally worth it though.” Hawke winks at Varric. 

“He took you on the battlefield, I heard the tales.” Bull finally says hands her armor as she slides on tank and pants. 

“He did, nearly killed me that night.” 

“Wait he nearly killed you? How?” 

Hawke indicates Bull, “Teeth that can go through bone, claws that can rip through armor, horns that can pierce bone and three times stronger than any human use your imagination. Plus hide thick enough to stay most cuts but sensitive enough to be tickled by a feather. Bed sport requires a bit of negotiation but it’s totally worth it.” Hawke winks at Bull as a slow smile spreads across the Qunari’s face. 

“Specific details you want to give Hawke?” Varric asks ever the snoop. 

“No, ask Bull on that he manages to take the humans to bed without scaring them.” 

“If he hurts you.” Varric starts and Hawke holds up her hand. 

“Stop Varric, as I told Healer nothing I didn’t beg for.” 

“There’s my girl!” 

“How has the hostilities been between the Qunari and the humans?” Hawke asks as they walk back to the camp. 

“Decent, killings have started again since you left we can’t figure out who but it is more than one, they are targeting only the Antaam haven’t touched any of the Inquisition soldiers at all.” 

“Kata’s men?” 

Bull shakes his head no, “I took them into my group they’ve been fine he did damn good work with them.” 

“Are we headed back to SkyHold or what is the plan here?” 

“Hawke, Scout Harding. If you’d be willing you can travel with my group back to SkyHold we need to get these reports to Leliana and Cullen.” 

Hawke nods, “When do we leave?” 

“Morning get some rest.” “

“Solas thank you for the heal Inquisitor you got a minute?” Hawke is tired of the hostility needs to figure out what is going on. 

“I do.” Herah is clipped and short indicates her tent takes a look at the weapons. 

“Oh it’s going to be like that huh, fine.” Hawke is stripping weapons off quickly places them near Varric. “Inquisitor I don’t need blades to kill you, if that was my intent you wouldn’t be alive. I just want to know what your problem with me is?” 

“Did you kill Yassin so Kata could be Arishok?” 

“No. Why would I do that? I swore to stop the threat, pledged my blades to Arishok to do that task. I would never risk him Herah. I certainly wouldn’t have left a killer on the loose with him still at SkyHold while I went to deal with Adamant a task you sent me on I might add.” Herah looks at Hawke and it is still with hatred she can be a member of the Antaam she can train with the men they accept her. “You want to be Yassin? You want my mate?” Herah looks over to Bull. “Not a path he can give you Herah, he is Ben-Hassrath not Sten, you have power you control the fate of nations while I am just a cog in the wheel. Do not envy me, it has been a long, horrible road to get to where I am and I am still just a foot soldier compared to you.” 

“They accept you, they respect you.” 

“Who Herah who accepts me?” Herah threw punches when she spoke and Hawke dodged both sweeps the taller woman and puts her on her ass. 

“Everyone, it’s all bow down to the mighty Hawke even Cassandra wanted you more than I for the Inquisition.” 

“Inquisitor I.” 

“Don’t Cassandra you raised valid points when you attacked Varric.” 

“If I had been at the Conclave I probably would be just as dead Herah, want some reality check all of this.” Hawke encompasses the entire clearing and the demon bodies over the hill “Is MY fault. I was the one who opened the vault and turned him loose; I was the one that helped Anders gather the ingredients he needed to blow up that Chantry and even distracted the grand cleric while he planted it. Do not envy me Herah, you are cleaning up my fucking mess and I know it.” Hawke is glaring at the stunned woman arms crossed. “Also you weren’t kidding about the Venatori, DUCK!” Hawke tackles the woman grunts as an arrow grazes her shoulder rolls over to the blades by Varric. It is steel song and grunts of pain as the group deals with the Venatori Hawke hitting her knees as the souls race to her sees Solas watching her looks up to see Herah. “Let’s get him killed and you can kill me.” 

“I’d never do that to him but there will be a reckoning for what you have caused.” 

Hawke rocks back on her heels and stands, “I know.” Herah leans down and rubs her forehead against Hawke’s 

“I am glad you are back and safe, I thank you for the air clearing it seems to have helped.” 

She arrived back at SkyHold 6 days later handing reports to Leliana and being waved off to food and bath with the others. Her goal lay at the tents but she sees Fenris first watches as he catches her scent watches as he spins to find her covering the distance between them and his lips crashing on hers his markings blazing. She pushes against him he’s got her against the wall his arms caging her and his flood of emotions is all she can deal with. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you I can’t Fenris, I don’t feel like that.” They are both breathing deeply trying to catch their breaths trying to find centers long lost in the whirlwind of emotions. 

“I shouldn’t have done that but I swore if you came back that I would.” 

“Isabella is going to be pissed.” 

Fenris chuckles, “She might be pissed she missed out on a threesome but me kissing you? Jealous maybe.” 

Hawke chuckles as well, “I need my mate Fenris; you are not him it can’t be you.” 

He nods doesn’t let her get off the wall yet. “Damn happy to see you though.” 

Hawke nods, “Same Fenris, same now let me go.” Fenris does falls in step next to her as she heads down the path. 

“I have training with Karasten besides the last time I let you out of my sight you disappeared for 6 months.” Hawke nods listening as he catches her upon the events at SkyHold knows she needs to see Zivini as well but not right now. 

“I will tell Zivini you are back, she was devestated.” 

Hawke nods, “It wasn’t bad Fenris, was actually quite interesting.” 

“I am sure the fade-walker will have hundreds of questions for you.” 

“Solas? Yes he said he would when they returned.” 

“Yassin?” Karasten is shocked to see her walks to her catches her in an uncharacteristic hug his forehead on hers as he smiles. “Yassin” echoes through the camp until Arishok comes out to see what the commotion is sees the circle of men and growls clearing a path quickly as the Karasaad move aside until he is watching her step back from Tracker then she sees him and is running to him and she brake checks at the final moment drops into fealty her knee not touching the ground as he has taught her hand to heart head bowed. “Arishok, I return.” 

“Yassin.” His voice is steady as eyes meet his as he reaches for her pulling her up and to him forehead pressed to hers dragging her scent into him hands chastely on waist as she does the same breathing feels her mouth seeking his mark shifts as he puts her down glances to see his men quickly find other places to be. 

Their walk back to his tent is met with many glances as she is greeted but there is tension as well. He does not lead her to the bedroom instead approaches his chair and Hawke pauses as the Ashaads come in as the Stens and Karastens come in as well. “When you left you had pledged your blades as Katari to Arishok. Since your disappearance 18 more Qunari have been killed.” Hawke is in fealty snaps her head up to look at him when he says that. “Including the deaths of Yassin and two Ashaads the day you left for Adamant. Timing would be suspicious if I did not know where you were personally. Until this task is done Katari you are not Yassin. You are not accorded the rights or privileges of Yassin until this task is done. Do I make myself clear?” 

Fuck is all Hawke can think, she knows her role as Yassin but as Katari she’s a little sketchy on the details. “Arishok, private audience at your convenience.” 

“Denied.” 

“Permission to gather information from members of the Antaam.” 

“Granted with stipulation they must be done in Hissrad’s presence or another Ben-Hassrath.” 

“Arishok.” 

“Katari, accept I will not bend.” 

“Arishok this is.” She is off her knees as she says this and his retaliation of the break in protocol is swift and vicious as she is sent sprawling Hawke rolls to her knees holding her side debates where to go from here decides her knees are just fine. “It will be as Arishok asks.” 

“Dismissed.” 

Hawke stands up keeping her head bowed and spins on her heel to walk out feels Healer’s hand on her. “Come with me; let’s see what the damage is.” 

She is sitting still for inspection when Arishok comes into the tent glares at her. “Hey why are you pissed at me? I was following fucking orders by leaving, I did find out who was behind the threats and dispatched them I thought I was done.” 

“You will hold your tongue Katari.” 

“I can’t fight you in those rules Arishok I don’t know them. I don’t know my roles and responsibilities for that Arishok made me Katari and didn’t explain what it was. All I have is Yassin it’s the only fucking role I know.” 

Hand to throat and he is vibrating with rage, “Silence.” 

“Talk to me dammit.” 

“You will never sacrifice yourself for another Bas am I clear?” Hawke arches an eyebrow at that. “Herah told me what happened in the fade, Stroud could have stayed.” 

“Oh it’s Herah now instead of Inquisitor sharing her with Bull?” It is a petty jab far beneath either of them but she’s tired of the anger and cold shoulder. 

“As I am to share you with Fenris, did you think I would not smell him on you?” 

“Both of you stop.” Healer pushes Arishok off of Hawke his hold on her throat released causing her to rub it absently knowing bruising will be evident. “I declare you Kata and you Hawke for the next 10 minutes get your shit straight and then we can return to Arishok and Katari.” Healer stays between them. 

“Not Arishok? Not Katari?” Hawke confirms and she is launching herself at Arishok lips finding his as fingers find belt her other hanging onto him to keep him close. 

“Not what I meant dammit Hawke.” Healer thinks to stop them gets a growl from Arishok. “Just be gentle please she’s got a broken rib already not caring huh okay then.” Healer turns towards the door shaking his head as the two strip impediments of progress of him in her. 

“Stop Hawke, Stop.” He’s caught her hands above her head he’s between her legs but his pants are still on. “We cannot Hawke, not here not now and not like this.” Her rolls of hips draw a moan from him as he stands tossing clothing at her. 

“Fine, I agree sorry Healer.” Healer chuckles as he turns around once she is dressed again sees Arishok on the other side of the tent away from her. “As Kata how would you answer the question Arishok made me Katari what the fuck does that mean?” 

“I cannot answer that.” 

Hawke debates throwing something at him look to Healer. “Help Healer, please help.” 

“Katari is a death dealer, their mission is killing they are assassins for the Qun work under the Ben-Hassrath and therefore Arigena when did he make you one?” 

“When I was torturing the one who pushed me down the stairs.” 

“Would make sense then though why he watched you do that is a mystery.” 

“Bull told him to, to evaluate my skills and I think to warn him off of me.” 

“He would have wanted you more when he saw your skills Hawke.” Healer admits shakes his head. 

“I can’t ask you about the killings as Hawke and I can’t ask as Katari without another Ben-Hassrath present is that so I wouldn’t torture your men?” 

“Partially, it was also to make sure you got training in your new role.” 

“One of the many reasons I love you.” 

“Ti amo cara mia.” He purrs causing Hawke to flush. 

“None of the antivan if you don’t want to give Healer a show.” Hawke grips the bed to stay put. 

“I did not badly injure you?” He is walking to her running a hand down the side seeing her wince. 

“You are very angry with me still.” He drops his hand goes back across the tent. 

“Your disappearance caused a lot of this shit to get interesting, that you did it deliberately that the attacks continued with you a prime suspect as you vanished not good things.” Healer chimes in sighs at Hawke. 

“I did not mean to worry you Healer, I did not sacrifice myself lightly I knew I could live.” 

“Never again, your life is critical to me I cannot live without you I would not want to.” Arishok is to her again standing between her legs as she stays on the bed her head leaning on his chest wrapping her arms around him as far as she can. 

“I’m sorry; please stop growling at me, I know I fucked up and I will try and make this better. I will get the one hunting the Qunari and I will be more careful from now on. Please don’t hate me.” 

“I cannot hate you, you are my mate my other half, I know you will complete the contract and I know you will return to me as Yassin. I will work on my anger; I have valid reasons to be upset with you just as you have valid reasons to be upset with me.” That reminder gets him a glare storms are in her eyes and he kisses her to clear them wants needs the peace with her more than the fight knows the fight won’t serve either of them. 

She opens to him in a heartbeat her need for him as mate far outstripping any anger she might have. “Arishok.” 

“Katari we cannot.” Hands are tracing curves though he wants his mate as badly as she needs him. He’s still growling his hands frustrated they are not on her skin his fingers wanting to stroke deep his hips thrusting against hers and her fingers are lighting fires on him her fingers cool against his fevered chest reveling in the velvet texture his mouth traces down from lips to his mark traces a tongue over it as her hips coax his length pressing into her through their pants her fingers lightly scratching his chest until they are caught in his hands and he pulls away from her his lips capturing hers for a moment before he is out the door. Hawke falls back on the bed with a glare for Healer. 

“That man is going to be the deaths of me Healer Koslun have mercy on me.” Healer laughs at that. 

“I’m just glad you are back, he is hell to deal with when you aren’t here.” 

“Yeah well now he’s going to be sexually frustrated, should be fun. Oh wait me too I apologize in advance for any shortness.” 

“An apology for normal behavior, my how you have changed.” Hawke’s glare is short lived as she leaves to start questioning people and figuring out the deaths.


	42. -Cole-

When they get back from the Templars Cole is in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by Cullen, Vivienne, Varric and Solas. Each is having a lively discussion with the other though when Cole disappears all conversation stops. “Where did he go?” Cassandra asks her blade out her skills more than ready to meet the foe. 

“Stop.” Herah is down the steps standing in front of Cole who she can see. 

“They fear me; they do not want me here.” Cole is afraid; his hat pulled low his shoulders rounded. 

“They will not harm you, I will keep you safe.” Herah says it with far more confidence than she feels. 

“That is a demon, you can’t protect it.” Vivienne has her arms crossed her commanding aura hard to ignore. 

“He is a spirit, if it wasn’t for him Herah would not be here.” Solas goes for the ultimate test, will Herah allow Cole near him. Herah sidesteps, allows Cole access to Solas, enough so that Solas reaches out to Cole who takes his hand. That is the most telling test of all to the others, Cullen is unconvinced though. 

“I will abide by your request Inquisitor but know I will be keeping an eye on him.” As the others leave Herah turns back to Cole, Varric is still there. 

“You okay kid?” Cole nods at Varric’s question looks at Herah again. 

“Bright like counting birds against the sunlight trying trying not sure how hide hide hide keep it normal.” Cole shakes his head looks at Herah. 

“So hearing me is like counting birds against the sun?” Cole nods, “Well let’s get you set up in the Tavern if you like.” Herah walks with Cole over to the tavern Sera is hiding in her room refusing to have anything to do with Cole.

“Just give them some time Cole, they’ll get used to you.” Varric assures him and Cole nods. 

Giggles, uninterrupted giggles wake Bull from his nap and he rouses himself to figure out where it’s coming from. Looking down in the courtyard he can see Herah, Cole and Zivini and the giggles are from Herah who is watching Cole and Zivini from her patch on the ground as Cole and Zivini go back and forth with wooden swords as they roar at each other wait that sounded like they were imitating him. Truly curious he walks out smiling as Cole charges at Zivini giant sword over his head only for Zivini to smack him across the back with hers. 

“No fair Bull can’t move that fast.” Cole grumps smiling. 

“I can’t eh?’ Cole goes invisible immediately the sword dropping to the ground. “Hey where’d you go?” Bull asks smiles when Cole appears again hiding behind Herah. 

“Care to prove me wrong?” Zivini swaggers, actually swaggers holding the large stick towards Bull. 

“Sure but you are going to use a proper great-sword not that stick.” Bull challenges crossing his arms. 

“You are ON!” Zivini races for the practice ring makes a stop to the training swords hands on hips trying to figure out which behemoth to pick up. 

Bull picks up a hand and a half sword hands it to her, “This will work for this exercise, long enough to work as a great sword for you balanced enough to not give me such an advantage.” Zivini takes the sword takes it over to the ring for a few practice swings has Herah laughing at the look on her face which earns a scowl. 

“No, Zivi you should see your face, oh you don’t like this at all.” Zivini stops for a moment winks at Herah, 

“If I start to really lose I am counting on you to jump in and help me out here we let him win we’ll never hear the end of it.” Cole nods takes a seat next to Herah as Bull and Zivini square off. With a couple of practice swings Zivi is getting faster though hanging onto the big blade when Bull hits it is hard, gritting her teeth though Zivini tries to get her bangs out of her eyes and is failing causing Bull to laugh heartily as she looks up at her bangs still manages to block a couple of the swings before being sat on her ass blade spinning out to the side.

“Okay Bull, this was to prove you aren’t that fast, you trouncing me with an unfamiliar weapon is not that impressive.” Zivini rubs her backside after landing on it again. 

“Fair though you think you got the hang of that thing now?” Bull asks helping her up. 

“Yes what do you have planned?” Bull takes two long-swords off the rack twirls them trying to get used to the weight. 

“Oh ho, now this should be entertaining.” Varric walks up starts taking bets on the outcome. 

“My money’s on the kid, she’s got you all fooled.” Blackwall keeps his money in his pocket smiles at Zivini. 

“Odds are 5 to one in my favor Zivi; sure you want to do this?” Bull purrs and stalks her with his two blades. 

“Oh yeah big man, bring it on!” Zivini drops into a familiar stance that makes Bull pause, “Wait you are going to use my own moves against me?” Zivini nods charges Bull sliding at the last possible moment to graze along the ribs as Bull swings over her head. 

“My moves won’t work for you, you’re too big too slow but your moves work just fine for me.” Zivini scores another hit across his ribs though gets glances on the arm. “I haven’t trained with dual wielding in years.” Bull grouses barely catches Zivini’s blade with one of his own tries to stab her only to find the sword somewhere else. 

“Here let me even it up for you! Cole!” Zivini calls and the rogue lays into Bull making the big Qunari back as he tries to keep them both off of him and doing a damn good job of it. Bull disarms Zivini has a blade to her throat while Bull is yielding to Cole his manhood at stake literally. 

“Think that one goes to Bull, Zivi had to call in help.” Herah concedes pays up. 

“How do you disappear like you do Cole?” Herah asks as the group disperses. 

“Just reach for the thought that makes you see me and erase it for a moment, that and sometimes a can step quickly through the fade.” Cole answers smiling. 

“No” Solas is walking down the stairs; Herah sees them as she is walking towards the keep.

“But you like Demons!” Cole is two steps behind him anxious. Its been weeks since he has been at the castle.

“I enjoy the company of spirits, yes which is part of why I do not abuse them with bindings.” Solas is not looking at Cole his the posture of trying to get out of the conversation.

“It isn't abuse if I ask!” Cole has a hand on Solas to stop him. Herah is quiet as she watches this unfold.

“Not always true. Also I do not practice blood magic, which renders this entire conversation academic.” Solas sees Hera, watches as Cole races to her. 

“He won't bind me, he's a mage and he likes demons but he won't help.” Cole is frantic his hands gesturing wildly. 

“Why would you want Solas to bind you?” Herah is curious about this looks from Cole to Solas.

“So I'm safe!” Cole looks back at Solas again then walks off. “If Solas won't do the ritual to bind me someone else could. Will! Like the Warden mages! And then... I’m not me anymore. Walls around what I want blocking, bleeding making me a monster.” Cole stops he is trembling with fear.

“It's extreme for Solas to bind you? What if that takes away the part of you that makes you...well you?” Herah is afraid for her friend, he who appears suddenly helping as he can. 

“Helping makes me who I am. I help the hurting, that is what I do all I do, am me!” Cole points at his chest. 

“And if binding you erases your mind? Your consciousness?” Solas is shaking his head no. 

“You wouldn't make me hurt innocent people. I don't want to hurt innocent people again.” Cole looks at Herah implores with his hands. 

“There has to be some middle ground between do nothing and bind Cole with blood magic.” Herah regards Solas. 

“Indeed. I recall stories of amulets used by Rivani Seers to protect spirits they summoned from rival mages. A spirit wearing an amulet of the unbound was immune to blood magic and binding. It should protect Cole as well.” Solas says this to Herah. “The resources of the Inquisition could be used to find such a talisman.”

“Good. They will not take me.” Cole storms off leaving Herah and Solas looking at each other. 

“We were able to secure the amulet you were looking for Inquisitor. It was in an old antique shop in Rivani” Josephine hands the box to Herah watches as the Inquisitor fingers it with a smile on her lips. 

“Thank you Josephine, I know it wasn't easy.” Herah walks away with the box heads straight for Cole. In the couple of weeks it's taken to get the amulet Cole has been anxious, more flighty than ever.

“I found the amulet Solas told us about. Would you like to try it on?” Herah offers the box to Cole watches as the eyes light up as he opens it smiling.

“Yes but not here, I like it here. We need someplace that can go away if it becomes sharp.” Cole closes the lid of the box walks with Herah over to Solas' study. “What do I do with it?” 

“You found one of the amulets, excellent may I?” Solas is out of his chair where he was reading and to Cole in a moment. Dorian peeks his head over the railing watching the events unfold like a play. Looking at it Solas nods. “It is simple enough, you put it on I charge it with magic and you should be protected.”

Herah snorts at that, “We know it's not just going to work, right? It never just works.” 

“Have faith Anashira.” Solas chides. Solas reaches up and casts on the amulet the blue swirls of his magic embracing the amulet winks out causing Cole to cry out.

“What was that?” Varric walks in, his face concerned as he looks at the scene in front of him, “Oh, what are you doing to the kid?” Varric scowls at Solas takes in Herah with an arched eyebrow. 

“Stopping blood mages from binding me like the demons at Adamant but it didn't work.” Cole is facing Varric shaking his head sadly. 

“Something is interfering with the Enchantment.” Solas agrees quietly. 

“Something like Cole not being a demon?” Varric is sarcastic his arms crossed. 

“We aren't sure what Cole actually is.” Herah admits.

“Regardless of Cole's special circumstances he remains a spirit.” Solas has his hands behind his back his posture one of relaxed confidence. 

“Yes a spirit who is strangely like a person!” Varric watches as Cole begins to get agitated. 

“I don’t matter just lock away the parts of me that someone else could knot together to make me follow.” Cole walks away from them all he is frustrated and scared. 

“Focus on the amulet. Tell me what you feel.” Solas walks to Cole though doesn't touch the boy. 

“Warm, soft blanket covering but it catches tears I'm the wrong shape. There's something...” Cole points towards the distance. “There that way.” 

“We'll find whatever is preventing the amulet from working and we'll make it right.” Herah steps towards Cole though doesn't touch him either. 

“All right kid, get Cullen and work with him on the map to find out where you’re sensing something wrong.” Varric walks towards Cole, pats him gently on the back. 

“Will you come with me? All of you?” Cole asks looking at them. 

“Sure.” Varric nods they all watch as Cole leaves the room. “All right I get it you like spirits.” Varric walks closer to Solas. “But he came into this world to be a person, let him be one.”

“Cole is a demon, or a spirit. He has magical abilities and magical vulnerabilities we cannot ignore that.” Herah shakes her head at Varric's words.

“Fair enough but that ritual of theirs only works on demons right?” Varric looks to Solas for conformation.

“This is not some fanciful story child of the stone. We cannot change our nature by wishing.” Solas shakes his head. “However we deal with the problem our next step is to track down whatever is interfering with the enchantment.”

Cullen works with Cole, they manage to track the feeling down to an old outpost in the middle of nowhere. As they approach Herah is surprised by the statues of a griffon its wings outspread as it lays on the stone slab. There is a dwarf talking to a human, his face is turned away from them   
his hair dark his beard not nearly as impressive as Blackwall's. 

“Greetings can I help you?” Man asks though Cole walks closer to him. 

“You!” Cole has the man's head in his forcing the man to kneel even as his hands are up in surrender Cole already has his daggers out. “You killed me!”

“What I don't even know you!” Man is looking at Cole confusion stamped clearly on his face.

“You forgot. You locked me in the dungeon in the Spire and you forgot and I died in the dark!” Cole is adamant his blades aching for blood.

“The spire?” The man is still confused. 

“Cole Stop!” Solas is there is enough of a distraction for the man to run. 

“Just take it easy kid.” Varric blocks Cole from going to the man. 

“He killed me he killed me! That is why it doesn't work, he killed me and I have to kill him back!” Cole is adamant though stays where he is at.

“If he killed you would you be dead?” Herah is confused. 

“Cole this man cannot have killed you, you are a spirit you have not even possessed a body.” Solas shakes his head in wonder. 

“A Broken body, bloody, banged on the stone cell, guts gripping in the dark dank a captured apostate.” Cole shakes his head the memory raw, “They threw him into the dungeon in the spire at Val Royeaux they forgot about him he starved to death.” Cole looks back over his shoulder at   
Herah, “I came through to help and I couldn't so I became him. Cole.” 

“If Cole was an apostate that'd make the guy we just saw a Templar must have been buying lyrium.” Varric stays in front of Cole. 

“Let me kill him, I need to I need to.” Cole is pacing now his the gate of a lethal predator scenting the kill. 

“Solas?” Herah looks to the mage. 

“We cannot let Cole kill the man.” Solas watches Cole. 

“I don't think anyone was going to suggest that chuckles.” Varric assures the group as he walks closer to Herah and Solas. 

“Cole is a spirit, the death of the real Cole wounded him perverted him from his purpose. To regain that part of himself he must forgive.” Solas is adamant. 

“Come on you don't just forgive someone killing you.” Varric shakes his head no.

“You don't but a spirit can.” Solas looks to Herah. 

“The kid is angry he needs to work through it.” Varric watches Cole as well. 

“A spirit does not work through emotions, it embodies them.” Solas answers tersely. 

“But he isn't a spirit is he? He made himself human and humans change. They get hurt and they heal.” Varric looks imploringly at Herah. “He needs to work it out like a person.”

“You would alter the essence of what he is.” Solas is quick to point out. 

“He did that to himself when he left the fade. I'm just helping him survive it.” Varric answers. 

“Cole needs to let this go.” Herah won't condone the killing knows Cole wouldn't either he's always begged her to keep him from killing out of revenge. 

“I can help him with this.” Solas walks towards Cole as Varric shakes his head in frustration. “Cole come with me.” 

Man is running away and Cole appears in front of him. He drops to his knees knowing defeat is probably going to happen. “Can you feel this man's pain Cole?” Solas asks.

“He remembers now, he knows he killed me.” Cole stalks towards the man again Solas stops him with his next words.

“No feel his pain, his guilt, the shame that drove him from the Templars.” 

“Don't worry we'll erase his records. They clap me on the shoulder smell of oiled metal and blood. They smile like Louis did when he made me drown the kittens. Laughter bounces off the walls like a think child's fist.” Cole responds as the man repeats a litany of sorries. 

“He's hurting Cole, and you are a spirit of Compassion.” Solas reminds him. Cole places a hand on the man's forehead whispers forget and the man leaves a little bewildered. “I believe we are finished here.” Solas guides Cole back to Herah and Varric. 

“You all right kid?” Varric asks concerned. 

“Yes he's free we are both free.” Cole smiles sadly.

“Amulet seems to be working fine now.” Solas admits as they are back at SkyHold Herah and Varric with him in the study. “He sounds more like a spirit.” 

“Nonsense words, like Bartrand at the end just need to hear the song again just for a minute. I am all right Varric.” Cole appears sitting on the table.

“What matters now is happiness Cole how are you feeling?” Herah asks smiles when Cole places his hand against hers. 

“I am well, there is work wounded to help, hurts to heal, but the weight is off the old chains have fallen.” Cole doesn't smile as much anymore but the boy is still there.

“You're not still angry with the man who hurt you?” Varric asks concerned. 

“No I helped him forget his pain no longer pulls at me. A woman of two names slips a knife in darkness to a left hand honey stirred into Leliana's win faith not revenge.” Cole disappears and Varric shakes his head no leaves as well. 

“You want my help with your task want to know who is killing the Qunari.” He appears as Hawke is walking through the camp Bull with her and Cole catches Hawke’s wrist in his hand when she would stab him. 

“Not a good idea to sneak up on me.” 

“Smiles, fur sliding against skin he won’t touch me want to please him must please him only one I have left not him.” 

“Stop Cole!” Hawke jerks her wrist away from him eyes wide. 

“You don’t betray him; he would want you happy you punish yourself for loving them both but.” 

“Kid stop.” Bull steps between the two. 

“I need to help her, it tangles like a ball bouncing against her it hurts she is tangled in him in both of them and neither will let go they pull at her, tugging can’t please them both.” 

“Yassin.” Arishok is to her in steps assessing Bull and Cole both sees Hawke tears on her face her nails cutting into her palms. 

“You must let him go, he would want you to be happy his last thoughts were of you of watching you in the moonlight watching the blood drip down eyes calm knows he can make them stormy with a look knows Arishok will protect you calls you Kadan his kadan his asala.” 

“Stop Cole, let her go!” 

Hawke is in a ball on the ground arms wrapped around her head as she tries to make herself the smallest target possible. Bull pushes at Cole watches as the boy shakes his head no looks at Hawke. 

“I made it worse, I will try again.” 

Hawke is up now she’s found her center for a moment is up in Cole’s face. “You will not try again; you will leave my head alone. Try it again and I will kill you are we clear?” 

“I can help you.” Cole has his hands out to his side. 

“I don’t want it Cole, I don’t want your help with me I need you to focus on the killers.” Hawke looks to see Arishok still standing there not sure to attack or offer comfort. “Arishok, I did not mean to disturb you, my apologies.” Threads she is hanging onto threads of control needs to find her center quick. 

“Katari?” 

Hawke nods barely watches as Arishok turns walks away from the trio. “Need a minute or are you okay?” Bull asks as Hawke looks like she is going to feint. 

“I can’t focus on the killers with you here Hawke you echo too loud your pain cuts like razors.” 

“But you can help us?” Bull cuts in doesn’t want to be any part of head games with Hawke. 

“Yes. They have dark thoughts about the Qunari, want all of them dead.” 

“What I cannot figure out is how the hell they are doing it? These are not normal people these are 7ft tall soldiers.” 

Hawke frowns at that, “That is why I am suspected, I could do this I have trained with these men and they trust me.” 

“It’s not you, you are under control.” 

“I was gone for 6 months, locked in the fade came out of a rift it’s impossible for it to be me.” 

“Cole what do you mean about control?” 

“I can’t answer that, she doesn’t want you to have that information.” Cole looks between the two of them as they get to Hawke’s tent. Hawke pulls a pad of paper out grabs a charcoal sketches a Qunari body quickly the lines easily coming to her hand looks at Cole and Bull as they watch her. 

“Yassin has been the only female, how were the Ashaad’s killed is there any link between them?” 

Bull points to the chest of the picture. “Always a stab there up through the lung, always a cut across the throat.” 

Hawke is going cold as she hears this. “Did any of them have a stab wound right where the shoulder meets the torso?” 

“Yes why?” 

“Cole show me the people with the bad thoughts of the Qunari, are any in the compound now?” 

“Yes.” 

“Hawke talk to me how did you know about the shoulder stab wound?” 

“Because it’s the way I kill, our killer is a crow.” They are following Cole through the compound headed for the viddathari section. 

“He bides his time waiting for a chance at her, sees snatches at her hasn’t figured out how to get to her yet thought they would ask her to look into it when you left.” 

“What are you talking about who Cole?” 

“Herah.” Hawke answers and Cole nods. 

When Hawke rounds the corner with Bull and Cole their target, brown haired human turns and starts to run along with two others, one blonde and one black-haired elf. “KATOH!” Hawke yells taking off after the elf as Bull goes after the blonde and Cole stops the brown haired man. 

“Stop him!” Bull yells is satisfied when a Karasaad grabs the man though earns a cut and the man is away again he is finally fouled by a Karasaad walking around the corner with boxes boxes going one way the man going the other landing in a heap at Karasten’s feet. Bull knocks the man out carries him to Arishok’s tent. Cole has his there and sets Ashaad to watch them as he figures out where Hawke is. 

“They revere you and they should call you demoness, all you do is corrupt everything you touch. You and your heathens.” 

“Why would you call me Demoness?” They are circling each other are currently in the bathing tent she can smell the poison on his blades has her swords out doesn’t want to get close to him. 

“Because you walk in and they all fall to you, so many follow you away from our good maker and into the dark of the Qun.” 

“So I have a cell of antivan assassins that happen to be religious fanatics. Wow my life is complicated.” Hawke feigns left manages to score a hit on the man dances out of range of the blade. When a Karasaad comes in the man stabs him dashes out and Hawke is stuck trying to decide and decides to chase the man instead of helping the Karasaad uses another to get up onto the tent poles puts her blades up as she gauges where he is headed sees the man slow trying to figure out if he is being pursued. By the time he looks up Hawke is landing on him uses his throw of her to land in a crouch tackles him to the ground ending up in a rolling fight drawing the attention of the men who create a ring. She’s disarmed him and it’s a fist fight now as Hawke tries to use her longer legs to get the man under control but he’s too damn strong. When he lands on top to choke her Hawke manages to get one of her blades free stabs it up into his lung her next cut across his throat spraying her with blood and the final on the shoulder making him release her. Rolling onto her knees she is trying to breathe knows she will be black and blue for a few days as his soul sinks into her. Hawke gets up brushing herself off as she looks at the elf and maneuvers the body so she can carry it is surprised when the weight is removed Bull’s other hand catching her as she pitches forward from the absence of weight. 

“Impressive Katari, other two are alive and in Arishok’s tent.”

“I wish I hadn’t killed this one he was talkative.” 

“You don’t think the others will be?” 

“Bull, I haven’t had sex in 6 months I want them to sing like canaries quickly.” 

“Katari such base needs are beneath a Qunari.” 

“Uh huh, hi pot I’m kettle.” Bull roars at that one as they get to Arishok’s tent. 

“Katari why do I have humans in my tent? Why do I have a dead elf?” Arishok is not amused as he sits on his chair looking at the scene. 

“Because I don’t want them in my tent and you usually like to watch me do this so figured why not.” 

“You cannot torture these men Katari they are viddathari.” 

“I’m not going to torture them Arishok, it won’t work on them anyways they are Antivan Crows. They are actually after the Herald just haven’t figured out how to get to her.” 

“We are after Yassin as well; damn bitch needs to stop taking the faithful.” 

“Did I mention they were Chantry fanatics?” 

“Not viddathari then?” Arishok confirms and Hawke nods. He sits back eyes heating slightly, “Play Katari, do with them as you like.” 

“Oh Arishok you know just the right things to say.” 

“You said you weren’t going to torture us.” 

“That was when you were viddathari, besides its’ not torture when you enjoy it, I do so it’s okay for me.” Hawke is cupping the brown haired man’s chin sees the fear and smiles. “Oh you should fear me crow, you should be very afraid. Table rope, I will be back.” Brown haired man is singing   
like a bird when Hawke leaves but the blonde is silent works to free himself from his bonds they have left his weapons alone. 

When Hawke comes back in with tools she indicates another table be brought over smiles when Ashaad’s comply lays her tools out keeping an eye on the blonde. “Arishok, permission to turn the canary over to the Inquisition.” 

Arishok watches her for a moment. “Granted.” 

“Bull make sure he gets there when I am done.” 

“Watch canary what happens when you cross the Qunari, learn what skills we possess, remember you could have been granted this if your tune was not so sweet.” She walks over to the blonde draws him up blocks his attempt to stab her traces a claw down his neck the poison instant as he goes limp his form relaxed his eyes glassy. “Qunari do not waste, you were silent when your companions sung. Your secrets are deeper, darker and you will give them to me. When I am done you will be loyal to me my wish your command do you understand?” 

“Yes.” 

“Name?” Hawke asks as he follows her to the table gets on it with no problem sits for a moment while Hawke takes his armor off divests him of his blades. Hawke sees his body fighting the effects smiles. “Ah a fellow poisoner, didn’t last nearly as long as I thought it would I do enjoy a   
challenge.” 

“Jergis is my name.” He shakes his head trying to clear it lays back on the table when Hawke indicates him to fights for a moment before he is trapped. Hawke takes the claw off her finger puts a glove on with a set of them dips each claw in a different bottle approaches the table again. 

“Hawke let him go.” Leliana throws her hood back as she walks in regards Arishok, the man on the floor next to Bull’s feet and the dead one. “You cannot do this here, this is Inquisition land and we do not sanction torture.” 

Hawke takes the glove off blocks Leliana from getting to the prisoner. “Take that one, he is yours this one belongs to the Qunari.” Hawke isn’t budging. 

“How did you get here, what are you doing here?” Arishok demands. 

“I planted an agent among the viddathari in hopes I could figure out about the deaths he reported what was happening here. I came myself knowing you would not respond to troops here very well.” 

Arishok inclines his head, “Well played Sister Nightingale, but you are not taking the man. Katari caught him he is killing Qunari this is a Qunari matter.” 

“They may have been killing Qunari but their target was the Inquisitor which puts them in my hands.” 

“You may have one Leliana, him, he is the one who admitted to targeting the Herald this one has admitted nothing.” 

“So you torture him until he does?” 

“He will get off that table alive Leliana, can you say the same of yours?” Leliana turns away. “I thought not.” 

“Choose Leliana, but it will not be both.” 

“Arishok, Inquisitor is demanding an audience.”

“Cole.” Hawke curses glances back to her blonde. 

“Shanedan Inquisitor.” He sighs when he sees Herah.

“Arishok, I demand the release of these men into my custody.” 

“No.” 

“Why?” 

“Because they attacked Qunari, Qunari captured them and they belong to Qunari. This is not an Inquisition problem it is Qunari stay out of it.” Arishok is losing patience quickly. 

“Maraas.” 

“I am not nothing Inquisitor I am Arishok you will not call me that again.” 

“What would you trade for them?” Herah has her hands out at her sides. 

“Do not give me open offers Inquisitor you have much to learn. Take the one Katari offered and remove yourself now.” 

“Yassin, surely you do not require the death of these men. As a bringer of life.” Herah tries and Hawke stops her quickly walking towards her. 

“I am not Yassin Inquisitor I am Katari I am a bringer of death and I do not require their deaths merely the information they have.” 

“Would you share this information?” 

“That is for Arishok to decide not me and I will not negotiate with him for you. You want the information negotiate with him for it or have your spymaster do it.” 

“Hawke.” It is a last chance plea an admonishment and begging all in one. 

“Enough Inquisitor, Spymaster, remove yourself and your prisoner now.” Arishok is done with this shit wants them all gone. 

“As requested.” Leliana takes the one from in front of Bull sees the look Herah gives him and shakes her head no. 

“Now Jergis, where were we?” Hawke puts the glove back on walks over to the man runs one of the fingers down him. “Just a little relaxant to calm you down that was all very exciting wasn't it?” Jergis nods arches into Hawke's hand when she runs the next finger down him. By the time she's done with him he is loyal to her. 

“Mistress how can I serve?” Jergis is off the table his demeanor one of respect and need. 

“No worries Bull, by morning he'll be back to normal if still malleable he had good information he's yours to do with as you like.” Bull nods knows exactly where to use the man his respect for Hawke even higher now as the man before him is not broken just softer. “You will obey Bull as you would me he is your master do you understand?” 

“Yes Mistress.” 

“Who taught you these skills?” Bull asks as he watches her clean up her movements quick and quiet. 

“Many did, but my primary teacher was a master at it spent many years under his tutelage not once did he permanently mark me not once did he break me nor I him.” 

“You honor him with your mastery.” 

“I will tell him that.” 

“He still lives?” Bull tilts his head waiting for the answer. 

“He does.” Hawke nods looks to Arishok. 

“Let’s see if this stops the killings Katari, you are dismissed for the night.” Hawke bows and leaves only letting her frustration show when she sees Bull later that night as he works on the report her prisoner already secured. 

“Still denied huh?” 

Hawke doesn't answer he doesn't expect one.


	43. -Well of Sorrows-

“After Adamant Corypheus is on the defensive. He seems to be moving his troops south to the Arbor Wilds.” Leliana points to the map on the table looks at Herah, Cullen, Cassandra and Josephine. 

“Why would he be going there it's a remote area?” Cullen asks and Leliana shakes her head. 

“Corypheus has been looting Elvin ruins since Haven. We believe he seeks more.” Leliana paces her hands behind her back. “What he wants to find continues to elude us.” 

“Which should surprise no one.” Morrigan walks into the room, out of her royal finery she wears a red top that covers barely anything her hips hugged by a leather skirt. “Fortunately I can assist.” Approaching the table looking at those assembled. 

“You have my attention Lady Morrigan.” Herah regards the witch warily. She was surprised when Empress Celene appointed Morrigan as the Imperial liaison.

“What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten woods is as ancient as it is dangerous.” Morrigan says with a slight smile. 

“What are you talking about?” Herah asks. 

“It is best if I show you.” Morrigan walks away from the table and Herah follows intrigued. Following Morrigan to her rooms off the Garden Herah is surprised to see a mirror as tall as the ceiling swirling with purple light. “This is an eluvian, an Elvin artifact from a time long before their empire was lost to human greed.” Morrigan runs a finger across the mirror causing it to ripple. “I restored this one at great cost, but another lies within the Arbor Wilds that is what Corypheus seeks.” Herah does not touch the mirror looks at it in wonder. “I found legends of an Elvin temple within the Arbor Wilds, untouched. It proved too dangerous to approach and thus I turned elsewhere to find my prize. If Corypheus has turned southward he could succeed where I failed, the eluvian would be his.”

Herah walks around the mirror studying it from all angles fascinated by it. “What does it do?”

Morrigan calls some magic and the mirror pops, the swirls turning into ripples. “A more appropriate question would be where does it lead?” Morrigan walks into the mirror and Herah only hesitates for a moment before following her in.   
Herah feels a slight tug as she walks through the mirror but nothing serious as it seems she walks into a graveyard the trees dead and stretching and the landscape littered with mausoleums some of which hold a mirror like the one they step through. “If this place once had a name, it has long been lost.” Morrigan offers as Herah looks around not sure what to look at first. “I call it the crossroads, a place where all eluvians join, wherever they may be.” Morrigan continues and Herah realizes there are houses, the cobblestone road she walks on lines a park of sort with a fountain. 

“Now this could be useful.” Herah says the pressure on her heart increasing a little. 

“For one who knows how to use it yes, the ancient elves left no roads, only ruins hidden in far flung corners. This is how they traveled between them.” Morrigan says walking along the road pointing at various mirrors. “As you can see most of the mirrors are dark; broken, corrupted or unusable. As for the rest a few can be opened from this side but only a few.” 

“How did you find this place?” Herah asks a sweat breaking out on her brow and she wipes it away shaking her head. 

“My travels have led me to many strange destinations, inquisitor. Once they led me here, it offered sanctuary.” Morrigan smiles as she says this. 

“Sanctuary?” Herah inquires intrigued. 

“Not all the mirrors lead back to our world. The ancients were nothing if not resourceful.” Morrigan starts to walk back to their mirror not wanting to linger long. “They lead to places between, like this one I can describe it no better. For a time I was sage from those who hunted me. Only for a   
time though one cannot remain in between forever.” 

“What did you mean some can only be opened from this side?” Herah asks pointing at a distant mirror that swirls. 

“Some of the eluvians have been left unlocked, like doors accidentally left ajar. All others are closed, they can reopen only from beyond.” Morrigan confides and sits on a bench near their mirror. 

Herah's sweating and clammy, wondering what is going on with her. “How can they be opened?” 

“With a key, it can be many things each eluvian is different. Are you feeling all right? You are pale Inquisitor.” Morrigan looks at Herah worriedly. 

“I'm fine, Corypheus wants to get here?” Herah asks. 

“This is not the fade but very close, someone with enough power could tear down the ancient barriers.” Morrigan says getting up again and walking to the mirror. 

“He could then enter the fade in the flesh like he wanted to do with the anchor.” Herah adds it up and Morrigan nods.

“He learned of the eluvian in the Arbor Wilds as I did, he marshals the last of his forces to reach it. You have made Corypheus desperate Inquisitor, we must work together to stop him and soon.” Morrigan walks through the mirror and Herah follows hitting her knees as pain wracks her. 

“Inquisitor!” Morrigan is to her in a moment kneeling down trying to help her.

“Solas, get me to Solas now.” Herah bites out and Morrigan casts a camouflage on the mirror and is out the door yelling for guards.

“Morrigan, have you seen Herah? It is of utmost importance we find her now.” Cullen is walking towards her as Morrigan hits the main hallway and points to her quarters. “Where have you been? Your chambers were sealed and we could not find the Inquisitor if you have done something to   
her I am not sure I can save you from the Qunari.” Cullen follows sees Herah on the floor and is to her helping her up. 

“I assure you I did nothing to her Cullen, we were talking and then she fell over in pain. I would not harm her Cullen; I need her as much as the rest of you do.” Morrigan is indignant as Cullen and another guard gets Herah to her feet and she is leaning between the two not able to walk on her own. 

An Ashaad enters the main hallway and sees Cullen and the guards with Herah. “Unhand her now human what have you done to her?” He is joined by four others who quickly surround Cullen and Morrigan as the one who spoke scoops Herah up breaking into a run. 

“Move, get out of the way.” Cullen is yelling as the group moves through the hallway and Solas joins them being grabbed by one of the Ashaads and set to running with the rest of them. 

“Special Saarebas, you will come with us Arvaarad will contain you when we get to the compound.” Ashaad who has Herah says dashing down the stairs of the entrance and through the courtyard to the gates and the compound beyond. Gates are opened as the group moves through and   
Ashaad walks directly into the tent placing Herah on the bed watches as Arishok frowns and then turning to Solas and the others. “You will stay here until we know more; if she dies there will be no mercy for you.” 

Solas drops to his knees beside the bed places a hand on Herah's face. “It’s the mark?” Solas looks at her hand watches as the mark pulses and pops. “There is a rift opening near here.” 

Cullen comes in is walking towards Herah, “There is a rift opening not 1000 yards from here with demons coming out. I thought the mark was stable!”

“We need her to close it, let’s see if she needs to be conscious.” Solas grouches follows the Ashaad as he walks out of the tent with Herah in his arms towards the rift that is in the sky. 

Arishok has his axes out as they approach the rift he and the men providing a protective ring around Herah striking down the demons and shades waiting for a pause in the flow before putting Herah’s hand up to stop it. Energy flows between the mark and the rift Solas gritting his teeth as he hangs onto her arm feels his magic being pulled as well. Finally it is closed but there is a huge Pride demon and Arishok smiles signals his men to fall back. Cullen watches in appreciation as the Arishok demolishes the demon in a few swings his power and ability evident. Knows each of the men in this army are just as trained wonders if the Inquisition can really handle a standing Qunari army.

“Show off!” Hawke grouses wiping her blades clean as Arishok approaches her puts her blades up to rub foreheads with him. 

“Well done Yassin.” Heat pools low for that he's finally acknowledging her again after a month with no further killings. 

They are about half way back to the tents when Herah finally wakes up. “Bull.” Herah says the name hides her face as she realizes Ashaad carries her not Bull. 

“Peace inquisitor, I’d never hurt you, keep your blade if you like. We’re almost to the tents and I will release you I promise.” His voice is clam, soothing and Herah tries to relax doesn’t accomplish it but she does try. When she is put down he hangs onto her when she stumbles is grateful when Hawke shows up. 

“I have her Ashaad, thank you.” Hawke grabs Herah’s arm steers her to a chair allows Solas to fuss over her trying to figure out what is going on with the mark. 

“Explain what happened please?” Solas asks is startled when Arishok comes in with Cullen inclines his head to Hawke regards Herah. Herah explains what happened, explains they need to go to The Arbor Wilds, Arishok nods watches as Cullen takes Herah back to the castle. 

“I showed you what the Eluvian can do, we need to get to the Arbor Wilds and claim the one there before Corypheus” Morrigan is in the War Room with the rest of the advisers indicates where the Arbor Wilds are.

“With this power he can enter the fade and do what?” Leliana asks. 

“Make himself a god or and this is the more likely, the lunatic will unleash forces that tear the world apart.” Morrigan says a slight smile on her face.

“I can't allow that to happen.” Herah clenches her fist as she glances at the map. 

“Indeed, should Corypheus succeed do not doubt that you would be the first to feel his holy wrath.” Morrigan confirms and Herah crosses her arms against the chill that goes up her spine at that thought.

“Corypheus already has a head start no matter how fast our forces move.” Arishok adds indicating the map and the target. 

“Pardon me but I think we should gather our allies before we march.” Josephine is dressed in gold and gray today the colors striking against her olive skin though it does nothing to hide her irritation at the events before them. 

“Can we wait for them? We should send our spies to the armor wilds see what awaits us.” Leliana adds.

“Without support of the soldiers you would lose half of them.” Cullen says and Arishok sighs deeply tries to remind himself why he tolerates these meetings. 

“Then you work together, have our allies go and Leliana's spies will meet us there which should slow Corypheus' forces enough to allow Cullen's soldiers to catch up.” Herah says and Arishok sighs again. 

“Such confidence, but the Arbor Wilds are not so kind to visitors. Old Elvin magic lingers in those woods.” Morrigan says and Arishok stops the rest of them with a clearing of is throat. 

“Send the Antaam, after we are done with the wilds Corypheus if he is not defeated will surely come here to attack. If that is the case you will need your soldiers here.” Arishok points to the wilds and then to SkyHold knows the distance to be great. 

“No Arishok, I would rather have the Antaam here in case that happens than the rest of our forces. We took heavy losses of the Antaam after Adamant and I would rather them protect SkyHold than traipse through the forest.” Herah is decisive and Arishok is pleased. Inquisition forces do   
outnumber his Antaam and will until he gets more men from Par-Vollen. 

“Any other instructions?” Cullen asks. 

“The inquisition began as a handful of soldiers. Thanks to you we're now a force that will topple a self-proclaimed god. I could ask for no better council, no better guidance.” Herah says smiling at her council. 

“We could ask for no better cause.” Leliana says smiling. 

“Inquisitor.” Herah is greeted as she walks into their forward camp by a scout. Arbor Wilds is a riot of color and noise between the battle and the din of tropical birds. Heat is oppressive here and they are not pleased to constantly be hot and wet. 

“How goes the battle?” Herah asks approaching the woman. 

“We are holding, barely. The red Templars are fighting harder than ever with their master nearby.” Scout says and Herah shakes her head at this information. “Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling toward an Elvin ruin to the north. We can clear you a path through his armies.” 

“Do only what you must, we need enough for a celebration when we get back to SkyHold.” Herah admits smiling as the woman agrees.

“If your scouts are accurate than the ruins are likely the temple of Mythal.” Morrigan admits. 

“What is that?” Herah asks curious. 

“A place of worship out of Elvin legend if Corypheus seeks it than the Eluvian he covets lies within.” Morrigan is walking with Herah.

“Then let us get there shall we?” Herah smiles turns to her group. “Zivini, take a group and see if you can get to the temple before we do and hold it.” Herah instructs and Zivini nods, takes Sera, Bull, Blackwall and Dorian with her. 

“Unless you'd rather be with your men?” Zivini asks Bull and he shakes his head no. 

“They'll be fine with Herah.” Arishok's mercenary men are there as well now part of the Chargers and she's on edge but not as much. “Krem, Lieu.” 

Krem and Lieu head over to Bull. “Keep close to Herah she won't let the ox-men close to her so be aware. Get the Enchanters down first.” 

“I'm having a flashback here of a similar speech mother please stop.” 

“All right you bastard.” 

“Still one up on you Qunari least a bastard knows who his mother is.” Krem smacks Bull and heads over to stand with Herah. 

“Varric, Cassandra, Solas, Cole with me.” Herah orders and looks to Bull's men. Krem and his men are devastating in their efficiency at clearing a path. Though in places they meet heavy resistance and Herah is gritting her teeth at the wasted time of so many. 

Zivini is lightning on her feet as she quickly gets her group through the fighting choosing to not fight unless forced. Slipping her blade across a Templars throat they are to the temple but must pause, there is way too much resistance at the temple. “Shit, he is here. How did he beat us?” Bull asks slightly out of breath. 

“I don't know but I am all for arrows in the face.” Sera says and Blackwall puts a hand over her mouth to hide how loud she was. 

Bull's men are loud and Zivini hears them before she sees them. “Looks like the cavalry has arrived.” Bull indicates the group taking out the Templars at the front of the ruins. Looking at the forces, Zivini wades in with her group dancing and slashing as needed her magic firmly contained.   
Zivini feels the magic reaching for her though, calling to her Dalish roots and she takes a moment to bask in it. 

“It welcomes you Vhenan’ara. Feel the magic of our race Zivini.” Solas watches Zivini glow as the magic wraps around her and caresses her. When it finishes she is energized and glowing looking at her skin she touches Solas who is also glowing and reaches out to Sera who moves away shaking her head no. “Do not fear Sera, it is your heritage it will not hurt you.” 

“No, I don't want it and I don't need it.” Sera shakes her head no and Zivini corrals her magic indicates they need to move forward and Cullen leaves his men guarding the entrance as the rest of the party ventures in. Hearing voices Herah calls a halt with her hand as Zivini, her, Bull and   
Morrigan creep forward. Looking down they are treated to a group of elves standing on a bridge as Red Templars approach it along with a mage. 

“Na Melana sur, Banallen!” One of the elves say and Zivini shakes her head.

“They still think to fight us master.” The mage says as the elves form a line bows drawn with their keeper in front. Zivini is trying to read their vallaslin is not close enough to nor does she understand what they are saying. 

Corypheus walks towards the bridge, still as huge and powerful as he was when Herah saw him in Haven. “These are but remnants; they will not keep us from the well of sorrows.” 

“Well of Sorrows?” Herah asks and Morrigan shrugs.

As Corypheus walks towards the bridge it's wardstones react though they don't even give him pause. “Be honored, witness death at the hands of a new god.” The stones pop as he tries to cross the bridge burning, searing into Corypheus as he approaches and then there is a huge explosion pushing everyone back. When it is over Herah and group look over the railing to see everyone below is dead. They make their way down and around the bodies; Zivini is shocked to see Warden bodies among the fallen. Across the bridge though is Calpernia and her goons managing to slip across quickly. Herah hears a pop and a groan and looks behind her to see one of the Warden bodies twitching and moving. In a spray of blood and more twitching the body stars to twitch and pop more. 

“It cannot be.” Morrigan is surprised and afraid.

“Go across the bridge now!” Bull is pushing Herah in front of him Blackwall snagging Solas and pushing him along as the group flees across the bridge. There is a roar and Blackwall and Bull are trying to close the door on the other side of the bridge as they get through. As the gates are closed there is a golden light that races to the sky and the temple seals itself. “Keep moving.” Blackwall orders even once the doors are shut and they do Bull snagging Zivini as she stumbles and setting her on his shoulder. 

“I'm fine, keep going.” Zivini drops off Bull’s shoulder summons a batch of undead and set a couple of them to explode. “That should give them pause.” Bull has stopped to wait for her smiles at her eye roll as she runs up the walls to get more momentum and get back with the rest of the group. 

“At last, Mythal's Sanctum let us proceed before Corypheus interferes.” Morrigan says finally slowing down.

“You said Corypheus wanted an Eluvian, but he mentioned a well of sorrows. Which is right?” Cassandra asks glaring at Morrigan.

“I am uncertain of what he referred to.” Morrigan admits rubbing her arms in confusion. 

“Could they be the same? Could Eluvian translate to well of sorrows?” Herah asks and Zivini is shaking her head no.

“It seems the Eluvian is not the prize Corypheus is seeking. Yes, I was wrong does that please you?” Morrigan says to the crossed armed of Bull and Herah. “Well whatever the well of sorrows might be Corypheus seeks it and thus you must keep it from his grasp.” Morrigan crosses her arms too doesn't look nearly as impressive as Herah and Bull. 

“I want to know how he could return to life, we watched him die.” Zivini says as they move out.

“His life force passes on to any blighted creature, darkspawn or gray warden.” Morrigan casts a look at Zivini.

“Then Corypheus cannot die, destroy his body and he will assume another.” Solas confirms and they arrive at a courtyard covered in stones. 

“How did they get through the door?” Blackwall asks looking at the stones. 

“If they can get through than we can.” Zivini answers walking up to the stone in the courtyard and scanning the inscription quickly.

“Atish'all vir arelasan. It means enter the path of the well of sorrows.” Solas offers.

“Supplicants to Mythal would have first paid obeisance here. Following their path may gain us an entrance.” Zivini offers noticing the stones light up as she walks on them. 

“This is easy. Everyone get off I got this.” Sera says and then races around the courtyard hitting all the stones with her feet and they light up and the door opens. 

“Only the reverent were permitted to touch this ground, and only in solemn contemplation.” Solas says and Sera giggles enjoying the blue glow of the stones. 

“If Corypheus can put his body into any blighted thing is he immortal?” Blackwall asks and Morrigan shrugs. 

“I was in Ferelden during the 5th blight, I have personally seen a true arch-demon's rage. We need to answer the question of how he gained the power to jump bodies. That will be the way to stop him.” Morrigan answers as they enter another door. 

“When we are done here I want to spend some time studying these ruins, care to join me Solas?” Zivini asks and Solas nods. 

There is a series of explosions as they get into another section and Herah sees the Templars and Mage moving forward. “Hold them off.” Is all the warning they get as arrows and Templars come at them. Bull roars as an arrow finds his thigh and Zivini is there yanking it out and casting a cleanse and heal on it then sliding between his legs as a blade comes at her head. Coming up behind Cassandra's current target Zivini slices the neck as she sees Herah do the same with Blackwall's target and he blocks an arrow that would have landed in Herah's back. When all are dead Sera and Varric are looting and Herah approaches the hole in the ground. 

“Hold a moment, while they rush ahead this leads to our true destination. We should walk the petitioner's path, as before.” Morrigan steps in front of Herah. 

“An army fights and dies for us, the longer we tarry the more soldiers we lose outside.” Cassandra says shaking her head. 

“Let's jump down and be done with this place.” Blackwall says and Solas shakes his head no.

“I agree with the witch, this is ancient ground it deserves our respect.” Solas offers and Zivini nods in agreement. 

“You want the well.” Sera looks at Morrigan. 

“If you have a moment Inquisitor.” Morrigan indicates to move off a bit.

“There is a danger to the natural order. Legends walk Thedas once, things of might and wonder. Their passing has left us all the lesser. Corypheus would squander the ancient power of the well, I would have it restored.” Morrigan confides and Herah wonders why Morrigan wants to restore the power. 

“Never picked you for a romantic.” Herah says instead. 

“I am surprised by that as much as you. Mankind blunders through the world, crushing what it does not understand. Elves, dragons, magic. The list is endless. We must stem the tide or be left with nothing more than the mundane. This I know to be true. I read more in the first chamber than I revealed. It said a great boon was given to those who use the well but at a terrible price.” 

“What exactly did it say?” Bull asks not amused at this delay.

“The term I deciphered was Halam'shiwanas” Morrigan says and Solas provides, “The sweet sacrifice of duty.”

“It implies the loss of something personal for duty's sake. Yet for those who served at this temple a worthwhile trade.” Morrigan continues. “Your cause is my priority but if the opportunity arises to save this well, I am willing to pay the cost.”

“We will take the petitioner's path.” Herah decides and they turn to it. It is more glowing stones and Sera along with Zivini figure out how it goes quickly running through leading the group. 

“I think they are having far too much fun with this.” Blackwall grumbles watching the two girls dance through the tunnel. 

“My girls can make a game of anything.” Bull comments pride in his voice. 

“Your girls?” Varric asks and Bull nods. 

“Yes, my girls Varric I have pulled both of them out of trouble enough to call them that.” Bull says winking at Varric. 

“So long as they don't hear you actually say that Bull I am sure that is fine.” Dorian observes dryly. When they get to the next open area there is a flutter of wings and its as if the sky is full of all the jewels of the world. 

“Maker look at them all.” Dorian watches in wonder as the birds fly in a group and then land in the tops of the ruins to regard them. 

“Zivini is laughing and Dorian looks to see her covered in the birds their jeweled feathers casting rainbows over her skin. 

“Maker but she is beautiful when she is happy.” Sera says from behind Dorian and he looks at her in question. “What? She is, look at her Dorian bah never mind forget you like stick and berries.” Sera sighs shaking her head at Dorian. 

“Come and dance with me Dorian.” Zivini sets the birds flying and presents Sera with some feathers from the birds. 

“Are we sure we have time for this?” Morrigan says exasperated and Sera nods and manages to snag Blackwall to start the dance with her. 

“And one two three.” Dorian counts and the four of them do the complicated steps to the Orlesian dance and hear the groans of the door as it unlocks. 

“This was faster than Sera and I running all over the place so yes we had time. You dance mighty fine Warden Blackwall, should have taken you with us to the ball.” Zivini waits for the doors to be opened though is just as surprised ad everyone else when they open it and its the hunter's statue greets them. 

“This is not what I expected. What was this chamber used for?” Morrigan wonders as they walk into the hall. It is huge, tall walls arch overhead with a platform and balcony overlooking where they are standing. Interspersed among the columns is the archer statue and Herah indicates they are being watched.

“Venavis.” An Elvin male says walking out onto the platform. Bull sees the archers surrounding him but at Herah's hold signal keeps his weapon sheathed. “You are unlike the other invaders. You have one with you who bears the features of those who call themselves elvhen. You also bear the mark of magic which is familiar.” He is dressed in bronze armor, his head covered by a light brown hood. “How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?”

“They are my enemies as well as yours.” Herah informs the man staying close to Bull but in front of them all. 

“I am called Abelas. We are sentinels tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground.” Abelas indicates the archers behind them. “We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion. I know what you seek, like all who have come before you wish to drink from the vir'abelasan.” 

“He speaks of the well of sorrows.” Morrigan says.

“It is not for you, it is not for any of you.” Abelas narrows his eyes at them. Zivini sees his vallaslin is the antlers of the hunter a line from tip of the nose spreading out into the horns of the deer across his brow.

“Solas?” Herah asks and Solas shakes his head. 

“What am I to do? He clings to all that remains of his world, because he lacks the power to restore it.” Solas says sadly. 

“So you are the elves from ancient times? Before the Tevinter Imperium destroyed Arlathan?” Dorian asks and Abelas shakes his head no. 

“The shemlan did not destroy Arlathan, we elvhen warred upon ourselves. By the time the doors to this sanctuary closed our time was over. We awaken only when called, and each time find the world more foreign than before. It is meaningless, we endure. The vir'abelasan must be preserved.” Abelas is not moving and is content to talk and so is the party. 

“What is the well of sorrows?” Cassandra asks curious. 

“It is a path, one walked only by those who toiled in Mythal's favor.” Abelas answers cutting the air with his hand. 

“He speaks of priests perhaps?” Morrigan suggests. 

“More than that you need not know.” Abelas crosses his arms and the companions feel the archers tighten their bows. 

“The elves could use the knowledge you have.” Solas offers and Abelas shakes his head no. 

“Shadows like her, that flit around the forests with vallaslin on their faces? She is not of my people and you violated our sanctum.” Abelas indicates Zivini. 

“We knew this place was sacred, we've respected it as best we could.” Herah does not allow Zivini to speak sees Bull has a hand on Zivini to stop her.

“I believe you. Trespassers you are but you have followed rite of petition you have shown respect to Mythal.” Sera giggles when Abelas says this a little and Blackwall glares at her earning a tongue out at him. “If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them.” Abelas   
waves a hand and the sentinels disappear. “When this is done you shall be permitted to depart and never return.”

“This is our goal, is it not? There is no reason to fight these sentinels.” Solas pleads eyeing Morrigan. 

“Consider carefully, you must stop Corypheus, yes but you may also need the well for your own.” Morrigan is pleading with Herah. 

“I accept your offer.” Herah says bowing. 

“As for the vir'abelasan, it shall not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself.” Abelas turns and runs away.

“No!” Morrigan turns into a crow and flies after Abelas and Zivini looks to Bull and gets a running start as he tosses her up high enough to let her fingers grab the edge of the platform and pull herself up. 

Blackwall and the others head to deal with the mage and the Templars with the elves help. “Chased us across Thedas, should have figured you'd chase us into here as well.” Calpernia says and throws a fireball at them. Dorian blocks it with a barrier shoots lightning through the woman. It is a quick fight after that with Calpernia gasping. “He chose me twice, once as his apprentice and then as the vessel for the well of Sorrows. I will not fail him.” Calpernia is all bluster at this point. 

“Corypheus was going to possess you after you drank the well, you'd be no better than a slave to him.” Solas says and that makes her pause. 

“I was doing this to make the Imperium better, to help the elves.” Calpernia confides. 

“Then do that, but he is not the way to get that done.” Dorian offers allowing Calpernia to get up. “You are Tevinter, I know you.” Calpernia says and Dorian bows. 

“Dorian Pavus, house Pavus actually. I've been with the Inquisition for a while now though, they can't function without me.” Dorian bows in the most courtly bow Herah has seen yet. 

“They'd never forgive me the crimes I have committed on his behalf.” Calpernia admits and Sera nods kills her with an arrow to the throat.

“Sera! She was just trying to make things better.” Dorian is to the fellow mage frowning as he knows she is dead. 

“Maybe, maybe she was just trying to get close to us. Either way she couldn't live, let's get to the well.” 

Running to the well they see Zivini hamstring one opponent as she kicks another one and slices a third. Varric and Sera take out the two others and they are following her as she runs. “Abelas stop!” Zivini says as the elf waves a hand creating stairs leading to the well. More elves are there and Zivini is delayed again and cursing as she slays more running up the stairs Morrigan lands in front of him Zivini behind him. 

“You heard the elf he means to destroy it.” Morrigan is furious. 

“Than to let the undeserving have it yes.” Abelas shakes his head. 

“Fool! You'd let your people's legacy rot in shadow?” Morrigan is trembling she is so angry. 

“The well might have knowledge to stop Corypheus” Herah is trying to reason still. 

“I care nothing for your petty conflicts Qunari.” Abelas is backing away from them. 

“You'll care when Corypheus comes for it.” Herah answers absurdly.

“The well clearly offers power, Inquisitor. If that power can be turned against Corypheus can you afford to lose it?” Morrigan wants the well, is willing to go to any lengths to get it. 

“Do you even know what you ask?” Abelas says looking at the well. “As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on through this.” Turning back to Herah he tries to reason with her. “All that we were, all that we knew. It would be lost forever.”

“Its better that knowledge remain in the well, never passed on? You'd rather destroy it?” Zivini asks quietly. 

“Yes. For know you this, whoever drinks from the well is bound to the will of Mythal.” Abelas is starting to cast. 

“Bound? To a goddess who no longer exists if she ever did?”Morrigan scoffs. 

“Bound. As we are bound, it is a heavy burden.” Abelas looks at Zivini even as the elf is moving closer to him. 

“Elvin legend says Mythal was tricked by Fen'Ryiel and bound to the beyond.” Morrigan states. 

“Elvin legend is wrong; the dread wolf had nothing to do with her murder.”

“Murder? I said nothing of.” Morrigan states frowning.

“She was slain, if a god can truly be, betrayed by those who destroyed this temple. Yet the vir'abelasan remains as do we that is something. But our duty is done with this last task.” Abelas is casting and Zivini is behind him stabs him as he casts and falls backwards into the well. 

“NO!” Morrigan is trying to grab for Zivini but being held by Blackwall.

Zivini is in the well under the body of Abelas and takes a deep breath and as the water enters her lungs it explodes out. Darkness greets her as she gets up; the world has a fuzzy dream like quality to it. 

“Garas Quenathra? Why am I here?” Zivini asks and is surprised when her own voice answers behind her. “Corypheus a Magister wishes to rip the veil open, I must learn to stop him.” Whispers greet these words demanding what this knowledge is worth. 

“If you can help me vanquish Corypheus, take whatever price you wish.” Zivini begs. 

“You did not ask for this, you were not supposed to fall into the well. Would you truly offer your life for a cause not even yours?” Her own voice asks and Zivini thinks hard about this. 

“Yes, because it is my cause. If Corypheus rips open the veil then I will perish and I do not want to die.” 

“Then you shall have it all.” Lights float to her, tickle and tease and then the hot sear of knowledge leaves her gasping as she wakes. 

“Darling! Zivini talk to me!” Dorian is at the edge of the well all held back by Bull. 

Zivini regains her knees and then her feet falling again as more lights and smoke come at her and she grits her teeth against the pain. “I'm all right Dorian, I'm all right.” Zivini finally manages to stand glancing back at the entrance and seeing Corypheus coming towards them. “Quickly through the mirror.” Zivini waves her hand and the mirror opens and they are racing towards it Bull scooping her up as she stumbles. 

When they are through the mirror Zivini lights another one close to the base camp and they jump through landing hard Bull landing in a crouch but keeping his hold on her. “Stupid child! Why would you do that? That well was not meant for you!” Morrigan is after Zivini who drops into a fighting stance though relents when Zivini hits her knees again.

“Solas! Make it stop. Please make it stop.” Zivini is curling on herself and it's Morrigan who walks towards her and places her hand on Zivini's brow. 

“Sleep child, knowledge is never easy and only knowledge gained with pain is usually worth having.” Zivini goes limp and is scooped up by Bull. Getting to camp Cullen is there and striding towards them when he sees Bull has Zivini. 

“Ziv, let me have her.” Cullen takes Zivini from Bull looks at the group for answers. 

“It's a longer story than I want to tell fresh from a fight, she should be fine just different.” Varric says placing a hand on Zivini's head and Cullen takes her into a tent. Zivini remains unconscious the entire trip back Cullen not leaving her side. Taking his reports into the tent and working while Zivini laid and sometimes thrashed. When Varric had told him all that had happened Cullen had been furious with Zivini too but knew she would have done it no matter what. 

Waking up in degrees Zivini hears the scratch of pen, sees Cullen's shiny armor and smiles. “Hi.” Zivini croaks and Cullen is to her running a hand across her brow smiling as he sees she is awake. 

“Hi yourself. Remember who I am?” Cullen asks tracing a line on her face and then stroking her face again. 

“Commander Cullen, and I am Zivini Tellas and from the looks of the walls I am back in SkyHold and in my bed.” Zivini answers seriously and sees Cullen's confusion. 

“Elvin you are speaking Elvin.” Cullen says and Zivini sighs repeats in common and Cullen nods. “So you fell in a well and gained the lost knowledge of the elves. How is that?”

“Noisy.” Zivini answers instantly and Cullen smiles despite himself. 

“Now that you're awake we need to get you food.” Cullen stands and yells out the door and a servant pokes his head in and nods when Cullen requests broth and water. “You've been asleep for four days, no one could wake you.” Cullen admits and Zivini nods. 

“Darling you're awake!” Dorian is through the door and in the bed with her hugging her and she is laughing as she is pressed to his chest. “Ugh but you are in need of a bath.” Dorian lets her go and Zivini laughs at this even more. 

“I shall come see you when I am properly coiffed for your company.” Zivini teases and Dorian hugs her again. 

“Don't ever do that again, had us all scared shitless.” Dorian is hugging her again and Zivini is trying to extract herself from him. 

“Enough Dorian.” Cullen says as the servant gets there with the food and drink.


	44. -Walk Away-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, one of my favorite chapters for this story line.

He needed to leave. For months he had thought about it but with the missive from Leliana's men that had spurned him into action. “You are who you choose to follow.” It was an interesting statement for him. In truth he follows two, very different women. The Inquisitor, a woman thrust into the spotlight from mercenary background who's had to learn the hard way about leading, men,war and governing. Then there is the kid, blade wielding mage who cried when she killed a bunny but meted out death to her enemies with a warrior's enthusiasm. Both led from the front more than willing to put their lives on the line for their companions and cause and both were hell bent on making the world better for everyone not just their own races. He'd watched both women make life changing choices both personal and on the field that had dire consequences. Now it was his turn.   
He'd told her they could never be, he was not worthy of her and he had meant it. Tightly laced, perfectly coiffed Josephine Montilyet was not someone he had any business near much less flirting with as he invited her to walk the ramparts with him to check the fortifications. She'd been insistent though, had told him he mattered to her and to be careful she would be very cross if something happened to him. 

When she'd caught him making a griffon rocker for the children he'd tried to shrug it off as something to keep his hands busy. She'd offered another way for that task walking close to him her brown eyes looking up at him and he'd wanted to use his hands to stroke her hair to see if it was the silk he thought it was. When she'd reached up and run her fingers through his beard he'd groaned kept his hands behind his back by sheer force of will and discipline but he'd not denied her the kiss she requested had loved the feel of her nails on his face as she'd kept his lips close had leaned away only when she had requested it. He'd regaled her with a tale of the Grand Tourney and how he had won it with the help of the Chevalier who would give him his motto. “When the fight was over he offered to mentor me, I turned him down flat. I didn't need him, I regretted that for the longest time but if I'd taken the offer we might not have ever met.” 

“That would be a great shame Warden; I do enjoy you very much.” Blackwall loved her accent, the way she rolled her r and carefully said her phrases. He'd never met a woman so skilled with words and he'd not been disappointed at the skill of that tongue when he'd kissed her again this time his hands did find her hair, putting a strand behind her ear and smiling as it did feel like silk. He'd been afraid to touch her face with his sword rough hands but she'd grabbed his and placed it on her cheek kissing the palm before putting it there. “I need to return to my duties Warden, but I do thank you for the distraction.” He'd laughed at that had been tempted to swat that very pert bottom as she'd left but he'd returned to his carving instead. 

When Josephine had shown up again in the stable he'd not had the griffon to hide behind had leaned up against one of the supports to look at her and enjoy the spicy scents that made up the complicated Ambassador. “I do hope you will forgive me for pushing you away.” 

“I'm sure you have your reasons.” 

“But I can't ask you to trust those reasons blindly. I owe you an explanation, give me some time and I will give it to you.” He'd stepped back when she'd reached for him the hurt in her eyes had nearly been his undoing. 

She'd dropped her hand had taken a deep breath to steady herself, “Then I await your return.” She'd walked away then and he'd thought again about turning away from her but he couldn't. Instead he sought out the Inquisitor she'd been with Solas working on the mark and trying to get it stable again. 

“Inquisitor, if I may have a moment?” Herah had gritted her teeth as Solas again tried to cast on the mark. “I can come back if you'd prefer?” 

“No, a distraction from this pain would be most welcome actually. What can I do for you Blackwall?” That question was followed up by some creative cursing from both as her mark   
flared and shocked Solas. 

“Inquisitor if you are going to learn curse words from me at least have the decency to get the pronunciation correct. It is Kaf faas not Kofus or Coffee.” Dorian has his hands braced on the railing looking down at the rest of them. “Why do you not have Zivini heal you?” 

“Because she is perfectly healthy, it is the mark that is the cause of the problem and unless your pupil has increased her knowledge beyond blades and making flowers I doubt she would be any use here.” Solas jumps away from the blade that lands mere inches from his hand. 

“We both know my healing is far better than yours as is my blade skill. If you are going to mock me at least be man enough to say it to my face.” Zivini is on the railing her feet balanced perfectly her hand holding another blade to throw. 

“I have more important things to do than feed a child platitudes she does not deserve. Now leave me to my work child.” 

“Enough Zivini, I thank you for the offer of a healing and will ask if it is necessary.” Herah bites out clenching her teeth and Zivini does cast a soothe instantly causing Herah to sigh in relief as the teen comes down the steps and grabs her knife leaving out the door with a glare at Solas. 

“Now Blackwall, what is it you need?” Herah looks again at the Warden. 

“I know we are headed to the Storm Coast soon, I would like to come if possible there are a few Warden camps I would like to search to see if I can find out where they have gone.” Herah nods and smiles. 

“Of course, we are leaving in two days I'd love to have you come with us.” Satisfied Blackwall leaves. 

When they'd found the constable badge he'd been surprised he hadn't thought he'd actually find it. “This is what I did before I joined you. Crumbling ruins and endless battles.” 

“It is something we have in common Blackwall, I have been led through more ruins and battles than I care to admit. Now I lead people through them and I am not sure which I envy more my leader who used to make the ruins interesting with tales about them or you and the others who get to follow me through the ruins without having to think about if it is a good idea or not.” 

“Hey, you’re a good leader boss we've done pretty well so far.” Bull walks closer to Herah sees the fear in her eyes and steps away again. They could all see Herah's fear back then and none of them had known why only that it applied to only Bull and because of it the easy going Merc had met with hard resistance when he'd tried to be friends with any of them. 

When they'd returned to SkyHold he'd gone to Josephine's quarters that night he owed her the explanation. “What can I do for you Warden?” Josephine was in her relaxed clothing, a tunic and leggings her feet bare. 

“I needed to see you.” He's to her his hands pulling her close his lips finding hers without even a greeting. She tastes of spices and cinnamon and all the goodness he doesn't deserve but he needs this, she wants this and he'd not deny either of them. “No, this is wrong I shouldn't even be here.” 

Josephine catches his arm as he retreats, “This is not wrong it is my choice.” 

“I want to give in. Maker knows how much I wish I could I am not what you want I could never be what you deserve.” Wrong, he needs to get out of this make her see he is not worthy of her and never will be. 

“You are wrong, you are a good man.” 

“Am I?”

“I see it, others see it, I am not sure why you do not see it.” 

“There is nothing I could offer you, you'd have no life with me. But I need you to end this because I cannot.” He's not stepped away from her grip on his arm.

“I am not letting you go.” Josephine pulls him back to her. 

“You'll regret this my lady.” Then he's kissing her he can't stop and won't. Even when she's managed to get him out of his doublet and he's released the stays on her corset he didn't stop. She'd begged for more as he'd laid her bare under his hands, caressing and finding all the places she needed him to touch her coffee with cream skin. When she'd run her hands through his chest hair he'd kissed her again couldn't let go of her hips as he'd impaled her again and again until she is calling his name the wrong name as a talisman against the dark. 

She'd listened after Adamant when he'd been afraid Herah would send him and the rest of the Wardens away. “For a man who wanted to push me away you do not seem to want to leave me anymore.” 

“Never” He'd said and it had tasted so bitter on his tongue he'd almost wanted to call it back. More sins were added to his soul when he'd told meddling Leliana he had true feelings for Josephine. Those he did have but when he'd said he'd not break her heart he hadn't been able to face the knowing spymaster. Had left the room in such a hurry the crows had called at him in their haste to get out of his way. 

“Before I was part of the Inquisition I was a Warden, it's not the armor or the trappings its the promise you make that may one day cost your life.” He'd told Varric over pints one night as the dwarf had scribbled notes. Blackwall had liked talking to the dwarf, told him tales of fighting alongside other Wardens of the Dark-spawn and the blight. It had been partially true, tales woven of his life as a soldier where the enemies became dark-spawn. 

When she'd kissed him silent from trying again to convince her he wasn't worthy his mind was made up. He'd taken her there on his bed in the stables, a final insult to the honor that was Lady Montilyet to be taken by a murderer in a barn in the hay. He'd left shortly after, his neat script penning the note and leaving it and the badge behind.   
There is little I can say that will ease this pain. Just know that it hurt to leave, it would hurt more if I stayed. I am sorry.

“Gone? What do you mean he's gone?” Josephine is holding the note out to Herah who scans it quickly and hands it back. 

“Leilana's people might have a lead on this.” Bull had offered glancing to the man who waits in the corner. 

“Not much to find in his quarters Inquisitor but this which was missing from last week's report. I don't know what Blackwall's particular interest is in this matter but it could be a   
good place to start.” Deacon is his name and he hands the report to Herah who places it on the desk for them all to read. 

Lieutenant Cyril Mornay, one of the soldiers responsible for the Callier Massacre was captured in Lydes. Like the others who were arrested for their involvement Mornay insists that he did not know who he was assassinating and that he was just following the orders of his Captain. This Captain Thom Rainier is still at large, Mornay is to be executed within the week in Val Royeaux.

“We leave in the morning, Bull I'd like you, Solas and Cassandra to come with me. Let's see what this is about.” Herah decides glancing at Josephine's pale face. 

“You might want to let the kid tag along on this one Boss, her and Blackwall are tight and I doubt she's going to sit on her hands here.” Bull crosses his arms knows Zivini will tag along even if she's not invited. 

“Fine, bring her but you get to babysit her and Solas. She's throwing knives at him now and I am not sure if that is a prelude to magic or her just trying to carve him up.” Herah sighs exasperated at Solas and Zivini both. 

“Fair enough, I'll keep the little mage leashed.” Bull winks at her and walks out. 

“Ambassador, Josephine, do you want to come with us? I know you and Blackwall are close.” Josephine shakes her head no. 

“I can't, I am afraid of what I will find I am afraid of what he might have done and I am afraid to watch him die.” Josephine is rattled to her core and Herah rubs her back though is thankful when Leliana comes in and wraps her in a hug murmuring Josie to her over and over. 

“I won't let him die Josephine; I will bring him back alive of that I do promise.” Herah hates to see Josephine like this, it is not her fault. 

Gallows, Herah is greeted with gallows when they get to Val Royeaux and she is scared of the implications of this. “Well this is grim.” Bull comments quietly as the charges are read out for Mornay. But as the noose is placed on the man's head there is a shout of “Stop!” Blackwall is climbing the steps to the gallows his a steady stride of a warrior doing battle. 

“Grey Warden.” Executioner shakes his head in disgust as the crowd gasps. 

“This man is innocent of the crimes that are laid before him. Orders were given and he followed them like any other good soldier. He should not die for that mistake.” 

“Then find me the man that gave that order!” Executioner demands stepping towards Blackwall.

“Oh shit.” Bull puts the pieces together looks to see where Zivini is catching her arm but not before she yells, “Blackwall!” Struggling against him Blackwall sees it's Bull relaxes his instant need to go to her.

“No, I am not Blackwall. I never was Blackwall, Warden Blackwall is dead and has been for years. I assumed his name to hide like a coward from who I really am.” 

“Easy kid, you need to let this play out.” Bull is still hanging onto Zivini sees when she accepts this has to play out stops struggling but stands in front of him holding his hand now instead of fighting. 

“You, after all of this time.” Mornay recognizes Blackwall now.

“It's over, I'm done hiding. I gave the order, the crime is mine. I am Thom Rainier.” This is met with gasps and Blackwall is put in chains, marched to the dungeon. 

“Out of the street Inquisitor, let us retire to our rooms for a moment to deal with this.” Cassandra is right and Herah is numb as she follows Cassandra is aware of Zivini following her arm still trapped in Bull's hand. 

“I can't this can't be true.” Herah is only saying out loud what everyone is thinking. 

“You aren't going to let them kill him are you?” Zivini asks pacing now staying out of the way as Herah paces as well. 

“I promised the Ambassador that I would bring him home alive to her so no I am not going to let them kill him but I need more information, why would he do this? Why would he   
lie for so long? There must be reasons for this. Cassandra, can you get me in to see him?” Cassandra nods leaves to do that. 

“Don't even think about it kid.” Bull knows Zivini, has traveled too long and too far to not know what the little minx wants to do. 

“Vhenan’ara, he is seeking balance, if that is his cause you will not dissuade him from it. If it is his wish to do this who are you to deny him that?” Solas places his hand on Zivini's face watches as she tenses from it places her forehead against his the two elves seeking solace in magic. “Peace Zivini, let us see what the Inquisitor and Cassandra bring back before we jump to drastic measures.” 

Cassandra is back shortly,shakes her head no. “They will not allow you to see him, Cullen will be here in the morning he'd already left when he got more information. We need to wait this one out.” Last sentence is said directly to Zivini who sighs dramatically as she flops on the bed. 

“I will not go to him, I will not try to get him out, I will obey and behave.” Zivini finally promises looking at Herah and inclining her head in submission. 

“Here is Leliana's report on Thom Rainier.” Cullen hands it to Herah, watches as she quickly scans it frowning. 

“Summarize it for me please.” 

“Looks like our friend was once a respected Captain in the Orlesian Imperial army. Before the civil war he was turned, persuaded to assassinate one of Celene's biggest supporters.   
He led a group of fiercely loyal men on this mission and told them nothing of it. His men took the fall for him, a few lucky ones like Mornay managed to escape. I'm sorry, I know he is a good friend.”

“Thank you, I know is for you as well.” 

“What do you want to do now?” Cullen asks sadness in his eyes. “Blackwall, I mean Rainier has accepted his fate but that does not mean you have to. If he's released to us you might still be able to pass judgment on him yourself.” 

“If it were up to you, what would you do?” Herah asks curious. 

“What he did to the men under his command.” Cullen shakes his head turns away to pace the angry lion showing a bit of temper. “It was unacceptable. He betrayed their trust, betrayed ours I despise him for it.” Cullen stops crosses his arms and shaking his head. “Yet he fought as a Warden, joined the Inquisition gave his blood for our cause and the moment his past caught up to him he owned up to it, why?” 

“Josephine, he did it for her.”

“Then I would let her decide this, if he's succeeded in beating his past.” Cullen sighs sadly. 

“Get him out of here, get him to SkyHold. He's not to be out of the chains and he will be put in the dungeon but he will not be abused.” 

They'd brought him back to SkyHold in chains. Contempt rolled from almost everyone along with an unexpected feeling of respect. When he sees Josephine and only Josephine he   
is nervous. He'd accepted his fate, hadn't wanted this hadn't wanted to face her. “I didn't take Blackwall's life, I traded his death. He wanted me for the Wardens but there was an ambush, Dark-spawn he was killed. I took his name to keep the world from loosing a good man. But the good man, the man he was wouldn't let another die in his place.” He's sitting on the bench in his cell refusing to look at her and when he is done confessing she walks towards the bars. Varric called her Ruffles as a nickname but to him she'd always been Gilded Beauty, she looked so out of place in the dungeon. 

Her fine silk slippers had no place here on these dirty stone floors, her soft hands had no business grabbing the rusty, grimy bars of his cell and her sweet tilting voice the one that could quell the angriest noble with a few words should not be offering her voice to one as condemned as he. “Did you really do what they said you did? I don't want to believe you are a murderer.”

“Believe it, it's all true. Take a good look at who I really am.” He still can't face her, wouldn't dare. “I lied to you, that's all there is to say about it. You weren't supposed to find me you were just supposed to think I was gone. I didn't want you to see me like this.” 

Steadying breaths, she's taking steadying breaths those that she takes right before she walks into a large meeting or she is about to deal with one of Zivini and Sera's pranks. “You mean you didn't want me to see the real you?”

“Don't you understand?” He's up grabbing the bars a small dagger to his heart when she jumps back as he grabs them. “I gave the order to kill Lord Callie, his entourage, and I lied to my men about what they were doing.” Bright, she is too bright for him to look at he has to duck his head. “When it came to light, I ran.” She has to hate him, needs to hate him so he faces her his gilded beauty. “Those men, my men paid for my treason while I was pretending to be a better man.” 

Josephine backs away, he is both happy and sad at that looks away so she can't see how much it hurts to watch her back away. “This is what I am, a murderer, a traitor, a monster.” Standing is far too difficult he kneels before her, “Wouldn't you be better off thinking me a noble man, a Grey Warden, instead of this. I would have saved you all the pain of learning it was a lie that you loved a lie.” 

“There was truth to what we had and there is good in you. I have to believe that.” Tears, please don't let her cry for him please no. “Who was the real Blackwall?” 

“He found me on the run, must have found something in me because he recruited me. We were to go to Val Chevin for the joining but he insisted on stopping at some ruins that had an entrance to the Deep Roads. We were ambushed and he took a blow for me, I should have died there.” He turns away from her paces now, he can't face her tears. “I thought I couldn't become a Warden without Blackwall but I didn't want the world to lose a good man so I took his name and his duties. When my second in command Mornay was captured I had to speak up. Now you know it all.” 

Soft clicking of heels, the swish of her clothing as she leaves and he is faced with silence. 

“For Judgment this day Inquisitor I must present Captain Thom Rainier who was known to us as Warden Blackwall. His crimes, well you aware of his crimes the decision of what to do with him is yours.” Josephine's voice is steadier than she had been when she faced him a few days ago but not much. 

He takes a moment to look at her sees she is wearing the gold blouse with the blue brocade corset it's richness gives her the confidence she needs. Those curls he has run his fingers through that he aches to run his fingers through are confined to the severe bun he loved to tug out as he undressed her. His gaze finds Zivini who stands with Bull his hand heavy on her shoulder with Cassandra on her other side. Oh mockingbird, she who imitates to hide her brilliance steals others songs to hide her own and then turns them into something more beautiful and complicated than the original. He wants to tell her not to try anything; he has accepted whatever they do to him only hopes she will as well. Finally he looks at Herah, Inquisitor and the woman that has his life in her hands. She who holds so many, he betrayed her as well; she had trusted him to keep his shield between her and danger only for him to turn and thrust his sword into her heart. She'd never forgive him, none of them should.

“I didn't think this would be easy but it is harder than I thought.” Herah sits in the dragon throne; it's the most comfortable throne for her tall frame. 

“What did you have to do to free me?” He's curious how much he's tainted them all. 

“Our Ambassador called in a few favors, we have a few now.” That hurts more than he expected.

“What happens to the reputation the ambassador has so carefully cultivated?” Herah arches an eyebrow at that one, ah so the Inquisitor knows about the two of them he wonders if all of the companions know. 

“It will recover, she has a way of making the dirtiest copper turn into a sovereign worthy to line any noble's pocket.” 

“I accepted my punishment. I was ready for all this to end. Why would you stop it? What becomes of me now?” He's stopped running, wonders now what the women in his life have in store for him.

“You have your freedom.” It is said quickly, without fanfare or pause and he looks at the Inquisitor in shock. 

“It cannot be as simple as that.” 

“It isn't, you are free to atone as the man you are. Not the traitor you thought you were or the Warden you pretended to be.” Herah waves her hand the guards coming to remove the shackles.

“It will take time, you would accept that? What I used to be?”

“Yes, I will.” Herah steps towards him places her forehead on his rubs gently. “Come with me.” Herah takes him to Josephine's office takes a seat in the chair in front of the fire looks to see Josephine enter from the passage to the war room. Herah nods as she heads through the passage silent support to the woman who's heart he broke. 

“Is it you who decided my fate?” He walks towards her watches as she clasps her hands behind her back nods silently. Fingers ache to touch her he's willing to gamble and cups her face gently his thumb tracking back and forth over the beauty mark on her cheek. “I don't know how to be with you as Thom Rainier, I don't know how you can forgive me.” 

“You were ready to die but I am not ready to let you go, we all make mistakes we all do horrible things but few are willing to spend their lives making up for it. When you chose to be Blackwall you made that choice, the choice to spend your life being something better someone better. I want to be there to watch you do that, I have been here to watch you do that. I love Blackwall, the man you want to be the man you are now, leave Thom in the past and I will too.” Pillows, cinnamon scented pillows meet his lips and petal soft skin meet his hands as he kisses her. He wants her; she needs him but not here and not now. Breaking the kiss he keeps her close, hands won't let go his want to finish what they started knows what the bounty the layers of silk and brocade hold and hers are lighting fires that have him moaning in want. 

“You deserve better than for me to take you on your desk or the floor my lady, I will come to you tonight and if you have not changed your mind we will celebrate my return. If you have just keep the door locked and I will never bother you again.” Her hands are in his, she is flush to him her body trying to keep as much contact between the two of them as possible. 

“I will see you tonight Blackwall, I will not be parted from you again. I will warn you though, run from me again and I will make sure you are hunted the rest of your days.” He smiles at that meets the threat with a throaty chuckle, for all she is a gilded lady she is gilded in steel.


	45. -Cullen-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild warnings for this one.

It’s a twist on the same dream that has haunted Cullen since Ferelden. Neria possessed by a desire demon torturing him her long blonde hair cascading down her back as she rides him and then morphs into a demon that sinks her claws in. This time however there are voices whispering in the back and after the claw scene it’s Neria on her knees in chains screaming. Cullen comes off the bed and wipes his face relieved he is alone in his chambers. Pain wracks him, his lyrium withdrawal ever haunting him. Dawn is a promise over the horizon and he gets up disturbed by his dreams and the twist in them. Getting up he puts his armor on and heads to speak with Solas. 

“Cullen, it is early even for you to be up.” Solas greets smiling slightly as he opens the door. 

“I am sorry, did I disturb you?” Cullen turns and Solas places a hand on him. 

“No, I was just eating some breakfast would you like some?” Solas offers and the men eat in silence. Solas enjoys Cullen, for a human he is never bothered by the silences. 

“I have been having a disturbing dream and I need to make sure it can’t actually happen.” Cullen finally says and Solas sits back and watches as Cullen paces in front of him. “Can you bind a mage’s soul like a demon from the fade?” Cullen finally asks looking at Solas in fear. 

“Yes, that is how Revenants and Arcane Horrors are made you know this so why? What is this dream that disturbs you so?” Solas tilts his head to look at Cullen and places a hand on Cullen when the man puts his hand on the table in bracing. 

“Then they might actually be trying to do it.” Cullen finally says and frowns. 

“What are you talking about?” Solas asks and Cullen looks at the elf and shakes his head. 

“Does it require a body?” Cullen asks and Solas shakes his head no. 

“They would need something very personal to complete the ritual but no they don’t need a body they can force it into another Cullen what is your dream about?” Solas is crossing his arms at the warrior. 

“Neria, I am afraid they are trying to bind her. If Corypheus has her at his disposal, she could burn the world in a heartbeat. Her mana pool is immense, her power devastating.” Cullen shakes his head in fear. 

“Cullen, it was a dream besides they would need something personal of hers and don’t you have those?” Solas asks and Cullen shakes his head no. 

“Alistair has her chains; they were used to make her statue. There is nothing more personal than those chains Solas she wore them even in death. Cullen wipes his face with his hand shaking his head. 

“Neria was an amazing mage I am sure but she is no match for Corypheus plus why would they want to summon her? What would they gain by using her? Hold that thought, I was supposed to meet with Dorian this morning.” Solas opens the door to Dorian who smiles at Solas and Cullen. 

“Neria burned an entire village down in a matter of moments, she was damn near immune to smite when bound and her control was shaky on a damn good day.” Cullen sighs. 

“Ah yes, Hero of Ferelden now that was a primal mage. Not the simpering idiot we have at the tower right now.” Dorian says picking up the conversation easily. 

“Imperium has a primal mage?” Cullen looks warily at Dorian and then at Solas. 

“Yes, same age as Zivini actually. They were raised together she is a powerful mage as well Cullen.” Dorian cocks his head to the side. “What are you two going on about anyways?” 

“Cullen fears someone is trying to bring Neria over from the fade, binding her.” Solas watches Dorian go pale. 

“Now that is not something to joke around about Cullen, she was damn near unstoppable alive. Add in a few years of fade dwelling and put her in front of some Venatori and even I’m shuddering at the thought.” Dorian paces in front of them both his staff crackling with magic. “They would need her chains that would give them the strongest emotion since she feared them. They wouldn’t be able to touch them though which is a boon plus I’m not sure with her wild magic if they would even try. She might be too unpredictable for them to worry about but her mana pool oh it is tempting.” Dorian finishes tracing a finger over his lips. 

“I need to contact Alistair; I am not leaving this to chance. Would her chains bind her magic in death?” Cullen asks and goes pale when Dorian shakes his head no. 

“Purely artful decoration once she is dead Cullen, most Revenants are made from Primal Mages and she would be the most powerful one of them all. If Alistair has lost her chains we might want to start hiding.” Dorian says and Cullen leaves. 

“Cullen, there is a dispatch for you and a message from King Alistair Sir.” One of his men runs up and passes the messages to him. Cullen tears the message from Alistair open and his heart is in his throat as he finds Leliana and Herah. 

“We need to find those chains Inquisitor. This is not good at all if they are raising her it will be very like having another Corypheus” Cullen says shaking his head. 

“Do you want to personally take care of this Cullen or do you want our agents to figure it out?” Herah asks and Cullen shakes his head. 

“I will lead the Templars and deal with this, I know what Neria’s magic tastes like and I’d like to make sure it’s done correctly. I will melt her chains down when this is over.” Cullen says. 

“Do you want to take any of the mages with you?” Herah asks and Cullen nods. “Dorian and I know she is not a mage but Cassandra might be helpful.”

“You’re not leaving me here while you go after my mother Cullen.” Zivini is in his quarters as he packs and Cullen turns to regard her. 17 years old and headstrong, so very much like her mother. “Either you take me with you or I go on my own but you will not leave me here.” Zivini walks closer to him and places a hand on his arm. 

“I can’t risk you Zivi, it would kill me if something happened to you. This will not be your mother we face, have you ever seen a Revenant?” Cullen cups her chin gazes into those eyes and catches his breath how much she looks like Neria. 

“I’m telling you I am going Cullen, either with you or on my own. I hope it is with you but don’t push me.” Zivini finally says meeting his gaze with hers. 

“Fine.” Cullen says and Zivini walks out happy that was not the fight she thought it would be.


	46. -Neria-

Nigel finishes with the binding circle, looks warily over at Corypheus as the mage speaks with others and they surround the circle each has the spell needed to do this. In the middle of the circle are the chains of the Hero. They are beautiful to look at really; each bracer is made out of a series of bracelets with a strip of metal on the top and bottom. Each bracelet is dainty and looks like the piece of jewelry it is. Some have flowers, some are plain and yet others are complicated runes. Her chains connecting those bracers are as thick as a man’s wrist and her waist chain is the same. Her leg guards are beautiful as well with scrolls and flowers on them and then the manacles and shackles each have thick chains. Corypheus had the Red Templars handle the chains and now it is up to Nigel and 15 of his brethren to summon the woman who wore these and control her long enough for his master to do what he wants. 

“They are almost here; I need the Elvin girl alive. I can control her, kill the others.” Corypheus demands and the Templars nod and the mages start the ceremony. They need to be done with the summoning when Corypheus takes the girl; this is the part that cannot be disrupted. 

There are too many and Cullen is screaming as the Templars throw him into a cage. He has a front row seat to the summoning but there is nothing he can do to stop it. Cassandra is in a cage next to him and Dorian is screaming as the chains are put on him by the Templars. Zivini is still loose and Cullen is hopeful she can get them out of this. 

“Zivini, child of Neria come to me. You cannot deny my pull to you child you are just as tainted as your mother.” Corypheus beckons to the woods and Cullen is screaming as Zivini walks out and to Corypheus “So nice of you to deliver the well to me, we shall put its power to very good use.” 

Nigel walks towards Zivini says the command and she drops to her knees her hands up and he smiles as he draws a line with his blade across her wrist and then staggers with the heady mix of her blood. She is powerful beyond his wildest dreams and he just wants a sip. Neria falls into her chains which slither up and around her to make her scream with pain and then she falls silent looking at Corypheus and sinks to her knees putting her forehead to her hands in full supplication. “Master, what is your will?” 

“Burn Neria burn them all. When you are done with them find me.” Corypheus says and pulls Zivini up and leaves with Nigel and the others. Above them is a huge hole a twin to the other one Herah closed and Neria turns her gaze to Cullen, Dorian and Cassandra. 

“Neria, please don’t. Please don’t do this.” Cullen begs and Neria tilts her head to regard Cullen. 

“I know you, I loved you and you betrayed me. My son was killed because of you; I was killed because of you.” Neria walks slowly towards them flames licking across her and Cullen cannot face this Neria. She is not beautiful he tells himself over and over and knows it to be a lie. Neria has retained her looks and the growth of her power just makes her more beautiful. 

“I did not betray you to the Seekers, I have no idea how they found you. Our child, Neria I would never risk him or you I loved you. Corypheus is holding your daughter Neria, he is hurting her.” Cullen needs to get out of this cage and is banging on the door trying to get loose. 

“Loud she is too loud she is like Corypheus she needs to die.” Cole is there suddenly looking at all of them. 

“Too late Cullen, Master has told me to burn and I shall BURN!” flames erupt everywhere and then Cole is swinging a stick like a bat to knock Neria out. Neria collapses and Cole drops the now flaming stick heading to Dorian’s cage first and hitting the lock with his pommel while using picks on the other two. Getting the chains off of Dorian Cole helps him up and gets him to Cullen who dribbles a health potion into the mage’s mouth. 

“Can you bind her Dorian? Can you release her?” Cullen is begging and Dorian shakes his head no. 

“She is way beyond my skills, it took 15 of them plus Corypheus to bind her and it will take at least that many to unbind or release her. We need to leave now we don’t stand a chance against her.” Dorian is quickly recovering. 

“Go, I will hold her. You need to get Zivini Cullen, get Zivini.” Cole says and Cullen nods taking Dorian and Cassandra leaving to see if they can find Zivini. 

They stop as they see where the mages and Templars are crossing there are far fewer now most having broken off. Corypheus is in the front, but his dragon flies overhead and he is gone leaving without Zivini. Zivini shakes her head when he leaves looking around a bit mystified but pretends nothing is different. 

Neria comes to in the woods and shakes her head, they are gone and her anger is not there either. Getting up she looks and sees the dragon and it lands in front of her. “Come with me Neria, we are needed elsewhere.” Neria douses her flames and steps into the dragon’s claws using one of her chains to hang onto it. Cole appears in front of Cullen who shakes his head in surprise. 

“She is gone, along with the dragon. We need to get Zivini away from them let’s do this, they want to hurt Zivini.” Cole is worried and Cullen nods charging into the mages and Templars with the rest of the group. Arrows fill the sky and Cullen is dodging those as well wondering what is going on. Looking at the trees Cullen sees the lines of dead and then looks at Zivini who is standing in the middle of the fight hovering over a dead patch of earth and arrows fill the sky again when the battle is over Zivini sinks to the ground tears running down her face as she thrusts her fingers into the damaged land and is pouring her magic into it trying to heal it.

“Stop Zivini, too much magic darling stop.” Dorian is to her pulling her up and Zivini looks at him throwing her arms around him. 

“Oh you’re safe, you are really safe. I thought she would kill you, you are all okay!” Zivini is hugging them all.

“We need to get back to SkyHold; they need to know about the new hole.” Cullen sighs and the rest nod as they leave. “This one needs to come with us as well.” Cullen indicates a bound and gagged Nigel. 

On the way back to the keep Cullen catches Cole, waits for the young man to settle as he stays away from Cullen normally. “I ask a favor.” Cullen regards Dorian, Zivini and Cassandra at the fire. 

“You want me to make them forget about the child, about what Neria said about it.” Cole finally says and Cullen nods. 

“I can make Dorian forget, I can make you forget if you want.” Cole offers and Cullen shakes his head no. 

“That pain is what I need, I will never get past that pain and I don't want to.” Cullen admits and Cole nods. “But Zivini does not need that pain.” 

Dorian doesn't remember Neria's confession and Zivini never knew it.


	47. -Utter Failure-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song in this is "World on Fire" by Les Friction

“So you are telling me not only did you fail to stop the resurrection of Neria but you managed to allow Corypheus to rip a new hole in the sky?” Herah is furious and rightly so. 

“Neria’s magic is chaotic; he will not be able to hold her for long.” Solas hopes and Cullen shakes his head no. 

“It won’t matter how long or little he holds her Neria needs to be stopped there has to be a way.” Cullen says and Leliana shakes her head. 

“Is there anything of the Neria we knew in that monster?” Leliana asks and Cullen rounds on her but thinks better of it. 

“I need to go to this breach and seal it, the longer it stays open the worse it gets. I wonder why he left Zivini with you? She has the power of the well and he chose Neria over her that is odd.” Herah admits frowning. “We’ll leave in the morning, Solas, Blackwall, Vivienne you are coming with me.” 

“What of Nigel, the prisoner?” Josephine asks and Herah sighs and stands up. 

“I want to talk to him before I decide anything.” Herah admits and Cullen follows her down to the dungeons where Templars stand at attention. When the door is open Herah clenches her teeth. Nigel is in chains and Herah can smell the faint tinge of burned flesh telling her the chains are mage metal. “Speak mage and you might get out of this alive.” Herah offers and the mage laughs. 

“He is not going to give you what you want; you will need the skills of someone who can make them talk. Hawke is here, Cullen has used her services for this before.” Leliana says and Herah nods, waits as Hawke is brought to them. 

“Inquisitor wants you in the dungeons.” Guard says and Arishok is curious. “Arishok, Inquisitor is in the dungeon if you wish to join her.” Arishok nods and follows the guard and Hawke down to the dungeon. 

“Ah, Arishok and Hawke I need your skills.” Herah is leaning against the wall and points to the mage in the middle of the room. 

“What do you need?” Hawke asks glancing at Herah wonders if the woman has the stomach to watch her do what needs to be done. 

“Everything he can give us about Corypheus and his plans, more importantly where the base is if possible.” Herah glances back at the mage and then at Hawke. 

“I have never used my skills on a mage before, when pushed it is their way to lash out with their magic or worse turn into an abomination. I am not equipped to deal with either but I have before.” Hawke keeps her voice low knows she does not want the mage to hear her. 

“Do what you can, I can send Templars down here to help if needed.” Herah offers and Cole appears. 

“Hurt, pain, you are causing it.” Cole accuses Hawke and Hawke nods. 

“It is what I do little one, do not fear me. My skills are not asked for on your behalf.” Hawke leaves her hands off the weapons on her side. 

“You are dark, this is not right.” Cole is between her and the mage. 

“Cole, this needs to happen unless you can get us the information we need?” Herah asks and Cole shakes his head no. 

“Mind protected, Corypheus has protected them.” Cole confides and bows his head. “You are like I was, you are bad but good. I cannot be here for this.” Cole disappears and Hawke turns back to Nigel. 

“Herah, you do not have to be here for this. This is not pretty and it is not kind, no part of this will be anything other than what it needs to be.” Hawke is taking out her vials laying her weapons on the table and takes out a smaller set and lays them out as well. 

“I will bring you the information. Send the Templars down.” Arishok catches Herah's jaw as she watches Hawke in fascination as the woman quickly cleans her weapons and begins to mix vials tilting some and shaking others. “Go.” 

Hawke waits for the Templars to show up nods at them. “Up, I want him strung up. Keep the mage metal on him and keep the chain short. Nothing on his throat I need him to speak freely.” Hawke instructs and the Templars jump to do as told. “Staying for the show Arishok?” Arishok is on a stool and Hawke walks to him smiling as he hooks her waist pulls her close the movement hidden by the fact the Templars are out of the room getting shorter chains. 

Arishok's breath is on her chest and Hawke's body reacts causing Arishok's eyes to widen in surprise at the reaction. “Hawke, Parshaara woman now?” Arishok places a hand on her waist keeps her close.

“Always Arishok, imekara gueras ardo I am always yours; my blades are yours I am yours use me as you will.” Hawke places her forehead against his rubs and traces a finger over his lips then cups his face. Both are surprised when he turns his mouth to it and gently nips and then kisses it he pulls her down to kiss her traces his teeth along her neck feels her shiver even as she tilts her head to allow him to bite. Arishok groans as he hears the clank of the Templars coming back. “Yassin, get your task done.” Arishok pushes her away as the Templars come back in and Hawke shakes her head getting her brain under control.

Hawke stretches her neck, pauses as she wants to go and finish what her and Arishok started and is startled at the need. “Focus Yassin.” Arishok rumbles and Hawke nods use her skills to get the mage to talk. It is a dance in control with the mage; Hawke uses the Templars to control Nigel and at the same time pushes him to the brink to get the information. 

“He has given us what we need, have one of the mages heal him and return him to his cell. I will put my findings in a report and give it to the Inquisitor before the day is out.” Hawke finally says and waits for Solas to come. 

“Why would you do this to him? What was the point?” Solas asks casting heals on the mage. 

“That is none of your concern Solas, get him healed I am done with him.” Hawke is dismissive towards Solas and he realizes just how tired she is. 

“I will heal him but I will not do this again, I will not tolerate you torturing mages.” Solas is indignant and Hawke spins and regards the mage. 

“You will not speak to Yassin that way Saarebas.” Arishok growls from his corner and Solas spins had no idea Arishok was there. 

“Always know who is in the room Solas.” Hawke chides and continues cleaning her tools. 

“Would you like him disciplined Lady Hawke?” Templar asks and Hawke looks at Solas and shakes her head no. 

“He is the Inquisitor’s to discipline or not as she sees fit. My tasks are done and so is yours, get the mage down and into his cell now.” Hawke snaps and the Templars leave with the mage. 

“At least take the mage metal off of him.” Solas requests and Hawke shakes her head no. 

“He stays bound Solas; he uses blood magic and sacrifices. I will allow neither to be free.” Hawke shakes her head doesn't realize Solas is casting until it is almost too late. 

“Mage No!” Templar turns and smites Solas another one following suit. 

“Enough.” Hawke commands and the Templars leave and she helps Solas up. 

“I am sorry Solas; I did not want them to hurt you.” Arishok is glaring at Solas glaring at Hawke as she admits she doesn’t want him hurt. 

“He meant to hurt you Yassin.” Arishok is up walking towards them not happy at all. 

“We all attack in fits of anger. You are forgiven Solas, attack me again and you will not live are we clear?” Hawke is standing slightly in front of Arishok, close enough to provide protection but stay out of his range if he was to pull his weapon. 

“We are I apologize.” Solas finally says and Hawke nods goes back to cleaning her tools and Solas leaves as Arishok walks up behind Hawke. 

“Tent Yassin, come to me.” Arishok is waiting when she gets there runs fingers over her as he pulls her close reminds them both why this woman is his world.

Hawke comes to quickly, her senses well aware of the hard muscles beneath her and she smiles slightly stroking the muscled chest and going to trace a scar that is on the left pec, crosses in a straight line down and her fingers brush smooth skin. Grief/guilt hits her for a moment, remembered pain of not waking on Sten anymore before she schools her emotions to gaze into the eyes of Arishok. Arishok’s familiar face, the tiny scar on his cheek and the luscious lips far too soft for a warlord to have and she traces them pulls herself slightly up wincing at how sore she is to kiss him. 

“Inquisitor, Antaam has been ordered home, we leave in three days.” Arishok informs the council. 

“Why?” Herah asks waves off the question knowing Arishok won't answer it. 

“Venatori have spread to Seheron and need to be taken care of.” Arishok answers candidly. “I am leaving 1,000 men here with a Sten in charge to continue to show support of the Inquisition.” 

“We thank you for the forces.” Cullen had intoned knows the men will be welcome. 

“What of Hawke?” Cassandra asks curious.

“Yassin's place is at my side Seeker.” Now it's Leliana who steps forward. 

“Yassin serves as ambassador between the Qunari and the humans, with her gone who will serve that role?” Arishok had crossed his arms raised an eyebrow at the question. 

“One Yassin has already been murdered in SkyHold land if you think I will leave her here you are mistaken.” When Leliana would speak he cuts the air with his hand, “Hissrad will fulfill the role Yassin did here. If Alistair requires her, he can petition the Qunari for her. She is Qunari Spymaster, remember that.”

“So you are leaving with them in three days?” Varric had asked as he, Fenris, Zivini and Hawke all sit in the tavern enjoying drinks. It's a farewell party of sorts and there are many who would not see Hawke leave. 

“Yes Varric, I am leaving.” Hawke links her fingers with Zivini theirs is a bitter goodbye without Zevran here. 

“How about you Broody? Sticking with us or headed out?”

“I'm staying for the moment still needed here especially with Zevran missing.” 

“Okay if you are leaving I want a song!” Zivini finally says and Hawke laughs. 

“As you wish which one do you want.”

“World on Fire.” Zivini holds the lute out to her. Hawke had taken it fingers caressing the strings smiles as the tavern falls silent. 

I'll return from darkness and will save your precious skin  
I will end your suffering and let the healing light come in  
Sent by forces beyond salvation  
There can be not one sensation

World on fire with a smoking sun  
Stops everything and everyone  
Brace yourself for all will pay  
Help is on the way

Girl I will cover you when the sky comes crashing in  
I'll go the distance, lead the way to your darkest sin  
You know there's something coming down from the sky above

We will save your precious skin  
Let the healing light come in  
I'll cover you when the sky comes crashing in

Arishok had come in with her singing had watched her as she stroked the chords the song echoing through him knows she sings it for all of them knows she means every word. Catching his eyes at the end of the song Hawke hands the lute back to Bard Marian who nods in thanks. “Truly a voice meant to sing my lady.” 

Arishok marches out Yassin with him and Cullen admits to a bit of a sigh of relief even as Bull claps him on the back. “Relax Commander, only 1,000 of the oxmen hell bent on taking over Thedas you got this.” Cullen didn't answer.


	48. -Singing Shards-

Zivini is pacing and it is driving Dorian insane. Back and forth across the hot sand she paces and rubs her arms and keeps looking up at the mountainside. They are in the Forbidden Oasis, a hot dry land that is all sand and stone all baked a uniform shade of orange. “Darling, do stop pacing I am not sure why you cannot stand still for even a moment.” Blackwall looks over at the mage as well, Varric is still asleep. 

Bull is with them along with Sera who is lounging on the ground using Bull as a sunscreen. Bull has accepted the heat the same way he accepts any weather with his thick hide neither pebbling with cold nor burning with exposure to the sun. Bull regards Zivini's pacing and looks to the tents where Herah is currently resting. “Are we sure we are in the right place? There is no tomb marked on any of the maps and with the platforms and mining operations you would think they would have found it.” Bull says and Zivini stops to regard Bull. 

“Venatori are here, both Dorian and I can feel their magic and you have seen the camps. Why are they here if the tomb is not? We need to find it before they do, what I don't understand is why we are waiting on Herah to wake up when she should be closing rifts.” Zivini is edgy and moody and Bull takes a moment to really study the young woman. In the years since all of this madness started she has grown into both her magic and her body. Years of blade training give her lithe body a grace he admires while the magic makes her snap with power that cannot be ignored. Suddenly Zivini bursts into flames and Dorian is yelling and the entire camp comes out including Herah. 

“Everyone hang on, I think I can handle this just give me a moment.” Zivini is breathing calmly reaching for her magic to calm down and eventually it complies.

“Zivini, control your magic now!” Herah bites her lip and shakes her head no. “Zivini, are you okay and what was that?” She helps Zivini up from the ground though steps back when Zivini bursts into flames again. “Ziv, what is going on?” 

“It's my magic, I am not sure what is going on.” Zivini places a hand on her arm to try and smother the flames and it's not working. 

“Let your magic go vhenan’ara and it will go away.” Solas suggests and it works causing Zivini to breathe a sigh of relief. 

“You have been agitated since we made camp here. Why?” Bull asks standing up and walking over to Zivini causing Sera to complain about being blinded by the sun. 

“There is something above us and it is singing to me in the most annoying fashion possible.” Zivini points to the outcrop over their heads. 

“Then let's find out what it is and make it shush, can't have you being all flames and pissing off big cranky horns.” Sera says smiling and pointing at Herah who glares at her.

“Since I'm up we can go close rifts, Sera and Zivini can go find the singing all they like.” Herah is looking at Bull.

“I'll stay close to Zivini and Sera if you don't mind. You have Blackwall for meat shield if you need him.” Bull looks at Blackwall as he says this though it's Herah who nods. 

“Dorian and Solas, with me please Varric demons or rock climbing?” Herah walks towards the dwarf who looks at Sera and Zivini already shimmying up the face of the rock. 

“Demons, I hate rock climbing.” Varric picks up his crossbow and the group heads out. 

Bull takes a seat to watch Sera and Zivini climb hoping neither fall to their death. Zivini makes it to the ledge where the singing is the loudest and spots an oddly shaped rock with veins of blue through it pulsing and wanting to be touched. Sera spots the rock as well though stays away from it shaking her head when Zivini walks closer. “Don't touch it Z that rock is bad news.” Sera is scrambling away from the rock while Zivini gets closer and closer until she reaches down and touches it. As soon as she picks it up there is a pop and Zivini is flying and falling towards the ground. “Z! Bull!” 

Sera's fear gets Bull on his feet and he looks up to see Zivini falling towards him something clenched in her hands. “Fuck!” Bull is moving and hoping he is fast enough to catch Zivini as the elf plummets towards the ground completely unconscious. Bull dives and Zivini lands in his arms though her impact has him slamming to the ground with her wrapped in his arms. 

“She is okay.” Cole appears suddenly as Bull groans and sits up with Zivini in his arms and he places her in his lap rotating his arms and stretching his chest to make sure nothing is broken. He will have bruises but knows a worse fate would await him at Cullen's hands if Zivini fell to her death. “You saved her Bull; she is okay just resting a moment.” Cole crouches near Bull tilting his head this way and that regarding Zivini and then looking over his shoulder at Sera. 

“Ouch, what was that?” Zivini comes to still clutching the rock and looks up to see Bull looking at her. “Thank you for catching me Bull that could have gone very badly.” Zivini places a hand on Bull and he feels her magic race across him healing and soothing even as she does it to herself as well. “So this is the singing rock though they say they are shards for doors.” Zivini holds the rock up and Bull declines to touch it. Zivini gets up and walks over to the potion table and places the rock on it. 

“What is it?” Bull asks and Zivini reaches for her magic and looks at it. When her magic starts going out of her hands Bull places a hand on her shoulder and it snaps back inside her with an audible pop. 

“It’s a shard, knowledge from the well says there are many all over the lands and if we collect them they will open doors and give us knowledge.” Zivini shrugs and speaking a few words the rock changes shape and grows smaller and Zivini gets a jar and places it inside it. “This should quiet it a bit though now that I know what I am looking for we need to get the rest of them.” Zivini hands the bottle to Bull who looks at them and shakes his head no. 

“I don't hear the singing but if it will open doors than I am all for finding the rest though can we be a bit more careful about falling off rocks please?” Bull scratches his head and Zivini reaches up and strokes where the horns come out when he bends far enough for her to. Sera joins in on the other side soon and Bull is moaning with how good it feels, “Yes that feels wonderful, here let me lay down and you will have more access.” 

Herah laughs when she sees Bull laid out with Sera on one side and Zivini on the other rubbing and scratching Bull's head and the big man in ecstasy at the attention. “So we leave for a few hours and Bull has managed to indenture the elves to cater to his every whim.” Varric chuckles and Zivini looks up smiling at him waving a hand that has Varric moaning as well when ghost hands scratch under his chin. “Zivini, stop little one before you make Bianca jealous.” Zivini winks and runs the ghost hands across his chest and Solas dispels them with a frown. 

“Enough Zivini, that was inappropriate.” Solas scolds and Zivini sticks her tongue out at him. “Oh and that is so much more mature, when will you grow up?” Solas crosses his arms and Zivini stops scratching Bull and narrows her eyes at him. 

“When will you stop pretending to be who you are not? You are not who you say you are.” Zivini matches Solas' pose though tilts her head in thought. 

“You know not what you say vhenan’ara, did you find the singing rock?” Solas is trying to distract her and Zivini nods and hands him the bottle with the shard in it. Solas slides the shard out and frowns at it looking at Zivini and shaking his head. “I feel nothing from it but a faint magical signature, does it still sing to you?” Zivini nods and Solas puts it back in the bottle and hands it back to her. “Are there more of these?” Zivini nods again and places a hand on his face. 

“I will show you if you like Solas, walk with me?” Zivini asks and Solas nods heading into the tent with her and Herah frowns. 

Dorian shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders at the questioning look Herah gives him. “She has gotten stranger and stranger since the well and I am not sure if it’s the combo of knowledge and the fact she is already Elvin or if its hormones or all of the above.” 

“Is that something we need to worry about?” Varric indicates the tent and Bull looks thoughtful. “She and Solas have gotten rather chummy lately.” 

“She is still a kid Varric, Solas wouldn't look at her that way.” Bull knows where Varric is going with that and shakes his head no. 

“What Z and old know it all? As if! She's not interested in anyone and certainly not Solas.” Sera is laughing and shaking her head no.

“Scout Harding?” Bull approaches the dwarf waits for her to look up from her reports. 

“Yes?” 

“Need this message to get to the Qunari compound at SkyHold as soon as possible.” Harding had nodded and Bull had sat down to watch Zivini carefully. He hopes he’s wrong, please let him be wrong.


	49. -Tell me your secrets and I will hide all of mine-

Solas holds her hand as they lay down and Zivini clears her mind the best she can and then she is dreaming and Solas is with her in the fade. Solas has brought her to the oasis they found while closing rifts and Zivini gasps in wonder at the huge waterfall and the lush vegetation that is so at odds with the stark brown landscape. “It's beautiful here; thank you Solas though where are we?” 

“Oasis not far from the camp actually, found it and wanted to share it with you. Why is that? Why do I want to show you everything? You make me break my own rules and that is not okay.” Solas pulls her up to her feet and retains Zivini's hand. “You are a child and I want you show you the world.” Solas takes the hand he holds and kisses the palm places it on his chest and cups her face with the other one. Zivini can hear his heart racing knows what he intends and is terrified. As Solas pulls her closer she uses the hand on his chest to push him back traces a glyph on the ground and steps onto it. 

“Stop Solas, this is not what I want from you and it is not what you want of me. Teach me da'len, teacher and mentor that is all I want from you and all you will give. I will not play your games not while you wear the mask of another.” Zivini has her staff in front of her holding it lightly with one hand while the other crackles with magic. 

“You know I wear a mask but have no idea who I am do you little one? You will keep my secret and I will keep yours. You who burn and freeze just as much as your mother did you almost gave yourself away today when you burst into flames. I wonder what the reaction would have been if I had said your primal is showing?” Solas circles her on the glyph and Zivini follows him around. 

“I'm not her, I'm not my mother you can't make me her.” Zivini fears this Solas and watches as his shape changes for a split second and it is too fast for her to follow what he was. Flames burst all over her and Solas smiles and shakes his head. 

“Tell me what you found little one; show me the shards and what they open.” Solas distracts her and the flames douse themselves and Zivini concentrates on showing Solas the shards and the maps. It is a rush of knowledge and the landscapes where they stand change and Zivini shows him the mage skulls that show where they are. “You will find these, and you will bring them to Herah these will help us against Corypheus” Solas waves a hand and they are back at the oasis and Zivini is kneeling drooping with weariness. “They will figure out your deception Zivini, this will keep you out of their grasps but they will figure it out and when they do they will chain you. Hide little one, your flames cannot eat you and I will figure out a way to help you if I can.” 

Zivini wakes up shaking and tired though Solas wakes up refreshed and places a hand on Zivini's forehead. Her memory is fuzzy of what happened in the fade and Solas wipes her brow with a rag to remove the sweat and casts soothe on her to calm her fears. “You showed me the shards; I will mark the locations of the occuluses on the maps for you if you like. Those shards will benefit us greatly if you can find them Zivini.” Solas says and she nods. 

“What of my magic? I am branded life and death and we both know one of those is a lie.” Zivini says it in a hushed whisper dares not say it louder for fear it will be heard and she will be dealt with. 

“I will help you where I can but you will need training. You cannot just keep hiding it Zivini it is going to tear you apart and there is a good chance when it does it will explode in a spectacular fashion.” Solas is whispering as well his lips close to hers though she turns away and gets up when he goes to cup her face. 

Walking out Zivini is greeted by Dorian when he notices how pale she is he is to her feeling her head even as her teeth start chattering. “Darling, you are freezing here come to me.” Dorian guides her to the fire pit and waving a hand lights it and stands behind Zivini keeping her wrapped up in his arms. His chin is on her head and he rubs her arms and then keeps her close waiting for her body to warm up again. “Flames would be nice right about now wouldn't they?” Dorian teases though notices Zivini goes stiff and trembles slightly. 

They all watch the sunset and marvel at the different colors the desert offers. Zivini passes out rations to everyone. Fed everyone goes about what they normally do and Zivini seeks comfort in the regular task of mixing potions and tonics for the group and Solas joins her. Working in silence Varric watches the two with interest noticing how Solas leans towards her, makes excuses to touch Zivini and how she stiffens and looks to Dorian. “Oh little one, that one will break your heart. He doesn't even think that way and the wolf on your side needs a reminder you are still a child.” Varric mutters to himself and catches Bull's gaze and nods towards Zivini. Bull shrugs and looks at Sera instead watching the elf clean her bow. 

“Care to join me in meditation Zivini? It might help you sleep better.” Dorian offers and Zivini stops making the potions and nods gratefully taking Dorian's hand as they walk off into the dark together and Varric indicates for Bull to follow him for a moment. 

Varric walks far enough away from the camp none of the occupants can hear and Bull leans against a tree. “You see it don't you?” Varric asks and Bull nods. “Well what would you do about it?” Varric asks and Bull turns to the direction he knows Zivini went. 

“She's just a kid we all keep saying that and we all know exactly how old she is. We can't keep putting her into a box when it comes to the whole love and sex thing and then forcing her into the adult world when we want her to fight and kill things. She's 17 years old Varric, what were you doing with the girls at that age?” Bull asks and Varric shakes his head a gloating smile playing on his lips. 

“Bull she can't even control her magic; I don't think we need the extra of a boy. Hell I'd be okay with a boy but not Solas, I don't trust him and I know Herah does but it's just wrong.” Varric shakes his head no. 

“It's her choice to make Varric, if she wants one of her own kind than let her. However if she's not interested I am positive she can and will tell him no in a way he will understand. We've all seen her fight Varric; she can handle herself just fine.” Bull heads back to the fire and Varric stays looking between Solas and where Zivini is with Dorian. He's not positive Zivini can tell Solas no. 

“How do you know if you love someone?” Zivini looks at Dorian as she says this, they are sitting cross legged facing each other and Dorian pops an eye open at the question and frowns when Zivini has her eyes still shut. 

“You just do, surely you've seen enough of others in love to get an idea.” Dorian is not sure how to explain love to a teenager isn't sure he wants to. 

“I asked Sera and she said love is for books and if I wanted to fuck someone than I just should.” Zivini still has her eyes closed so she misses Dorian's shocked expression.

“Growing up you saw Arishok and Hawke, you can’t say that isn’t love. I got to hear her in the Tavern before they left, she has a beautiful voice, did she teach you to play?” Dorian is fine with this line of talk doesn't want to touch the L word with a ten foot pole. 

“No and you are distracting me, or trying how do you know Dorian? Have you ever been in love?” Zivini has her eyes open now and is regarding Dorian seriously. 

“When you kiss them butterflies wing through your stomach and you can't imagine life without them. They are the best thing about your day when you see them smile and the most devastating thing to you when it goes so very wrong. Why are you asking me this Zivini has someone caught your fancy? Cullen would be a better one to ask than I am darling he is closer to being your father than I am.” Dorian is completely unprepared for Zivini to lean forward and press her lips to his though instinct has him cup her head and use his other hand to trace her jaw pulling on her earlobe gently causing her to open her mouth to him allowing him to sweep his tongue in twirling with hers. When she moans Dorian gently bites her bottom lip and ends the kiss placing his forehead on hers. “Now before you go proclaiming your love to me Zivini you need to hear me very clearly. I don't fancy women and I don't fancy you that way, however I am a firm believer in if you are going to kiss or be kissed do it well. Besides I think there is another young man you would prefer to practice on.” Dorian smiles slightly and leans back away from Zivini catching her chin when she blushes and looks embarrassed. “Don't hide darling, don't be embarrassed for your feelings. Best part about being young and new to love is figuring it all out. Don't be in such a hurry though.” Dorian stands up and offers his hand to her to help her, “I haven’t found mine maybe I will though.” This is said with that signature Dorian wink that is all heart shattering in its beauty and arrogance. 

“Solas wanted to kiss me; I don't want to be kissed by him.” Zivini admits as she walks towards camp and Dorian snags her arm turns her to face him all traces of kidding aside. 

“If he makes you uncomfortable tell him and if he still persists you will tell me Zivini. Are we clear on that?” Zivini nods and places a hand on Dorian's shoulder looking up at him in earnest. 

“He is not who he seems to be Dorian, do not trust him.” Dorian frowns at this shakes his head. 

“You have said this before and I am still not sure why.” Dorian cups her face traces her kiss swollen lips with his thumb. 

Zivini snags his thumb in her teeth and nips him gently causing Dorian's eyes to go wide even as he narrows them at her. Finally she answers though, “Everything in me screams not to trust him and since the well it's just been reinforced and I have no idea if it's my feelings from before being amplified or if there is real cause.” Zivini shakes her head turns away and walks back to camp telling everyone good night and getting in her tent.


	50. -Shard Collector Extraordinaire-

“If you are going to go all over the place collecting shards you are going to need mounts.” Herah says the next morning and Zivini nods and smiles secretly to herself. 

“I will take care of our mounts Inquisitor; I know you need to get the rest of the rifts closed in the area.” Zivini waves as the group heads off turning to regard Sera, Dorian and Bull who are all glaring at her. 

“You're going to do something elfy aren't you? Well I'm not riding anything magical if that is what you are thinking.” Sera crosses her arms and Zivini is still smiling as there is a rumbling and soon there are Dracolisks standing in front of them. Bull looks appreciatively at the one meant for him, it is huge towering over the others. Dracolisks are dragons without wings in a sense though their legs are longer still ending in claws. 

“Greetings children of the desert, I am Zivini that is Sera, Dorian and of course The Iron Bull. I greet you and ask a boon to be rewarded by good hunting of whatever beast you like save those who walk on two legs like me.” Zivini is bowing low to the largest of the beasts and it sits along with the others for a moment to contemplate the offer. 

“We accept these terms and name wyverns as our prey one for each of us.” Zivini nods knowing where to find their prey and knowing that will not destroy the numbers that the wyverns command in the area. “You will not be able to pronounce our names so we will not give them to you. I will allow you to call me Hagrin and I will take The Iron Bull as my rider unless one cares to challenge?” None step forth for the challenge and Hagrin bends his head low circling Bull and sniffing him. 

“Zivini, what is he doing?” Bull asks not sure if he should take his blade or not. All that he's understood from the Dracolisks is hissing and roaring. 

“He has claimed you as his rider Bull; they are each picking one of us. When he kneels you may get on and you will hold on by the spine ridge on the neck there. Don't grab for their horns, they don't like it.” Zivini says her hand being demanded to stroke by the smallest female. Zivini takes out the fresh nugs she killed this morning and tosses them to each of the Dracolisks as they settle for their riders. Once mounted it is a comedy of sorts for the companions to figure out how to hang on and steer their mounts. 

“Enough riders, elf will direct us since it is she who struck the bargain.” Hagrin hisses and Zivini smiles as Bull settles immediately faced with a mouth full of teeth on his eye level. Shaking his head and looking at Zivini they head out to find the rest of the shards. 

As Herah travels to close rifts and try to figure out where Corypheus' base is Zivini asks for the local fauna to help them and often find the Dracolisks in the harsher environments. Sometimes Blackwall or Cassandra join Zivini instead of Bull but Dorian and Sera are constant with her.   
They are camping one night in the Western Approach, another hot harsh desert and Zivini is having more and more nightmares and more and more problems with her magic. She has taken to slipping away from the group and sleeping as far from them as she can. One night as she slips off a hand clamps on her wrist and her mouth and she relaxes when she realizes its Blackwall. “Off to scream where they can't hear you?” Blackwall asks and Zivini nods. “You could tell him you dream of him, you could tell us whatever this big secret you’re hiding is and we could deal with it.” Blackwall sits with her at the dying fire. Zivini's face dances in the flames of the fire shadow and light hiding and showing her face as she looks at it. 

“How did you know?” Zivini asks instead looking at Blackwall, Blackwall who's full beard and mustache must drive him crazy in this dry heat Blackwall whose brown eyes are always kind and calm. 

“Bull gave me the heads up last week, he's been watching you do it for days but wasn't sure how to handle it.” Blackwall admits throwing another log into the fire causing sparks to fly up and blinding him to her face for a moment. 

“If I share my secret you won't look at me the same, none of you will. My secret will get me put in chains much like many others.” Zivini shakes her head hugging her knees and placing her head on them to regard Blackwall. 

“At this rate you are going to get yourself killed by some wild animal you aren't awake enough to charm.” Blackwall tries reason and Zivini shakes her head no. “No I suppose not, you do have a disturbing way with them all it seems.” Blackwall indicates the fennec fox that has come out of the night and curled up next to Zivini to enjoy the flames and her company. 

Brushing the soft fur delicately Zivini smiles at the little creature when it regards her with sleepy eyes before settling back down with a yawn. “My magic is just giving me hell and with the well's knowledge my dreams are” Zivini pauses for a moment looking for the right word, “busy.” Zivini settles on the word and Blackwall chuckles at that softly. 

“I've traveled with a few mages when they were going through what you are. It's not fun but you can manage it. However the vain peacock you call your teacher can't help you if you don't make enough noise for him to look past his own feathers.” Blackwall's description of Dorian is apt and Zivini laughs silently at it smiling at Blackwall. “Now there's a sight to warm an old man's heart. You truly are beautiful when you smile Zivini it's not something I've seen enough of lately.” Zivini's smile turns brittle and she looks away. 

“Why the self-doubt? Surely there is someone you are sweet on? Pretty girl like you and oh so skilled I am sure they are lining up.” Blackwall regards her seriously and Zivini shakes her head no her body telegraphing clearly she doesn't like this enough to disturb the fennec from its spot and send it into the night. “ I do not mean to harm nor was I offering. Keep it to yourself if you're so inclined.” Blackwall's voice is deep and gravelly reminding of the soft roar of a waterfall. 

“There is no one and there never will be. I have kept you from your bed long enough Thom Rainier, my apologies.” Zivini stands and walks away from the fire and Blackwall frowns not sure how to handle that bit of information. When they had first met Zivini had been stiff and formal with him, not sure how to deal with him but his preference to stay near the horses encouraged a quick friendship over horses and animals in general. This dive back to formality confirms there really is something very wrong. 

Morning has them up and looking for shards again Zivini standoffish with all of them enough for Dorian to call her on it. “I say darling, if you get any colder to us I think we might just sprout icicles which in his heat would be impressive. What's got you in a mood?” 

Zivini ignores them getting off the mount and scrambling up the ladder and out onto the ledge to get the shard. She doesn't hear the growl until it’s too late being hit from the side by a Hyena. Zivini is rolling with it even as she hears Blackwall's curse as he heads up the ladder to help her. “Stop Blackwall, I can handle it.” 

“Never said you couldn't however there is more than one and that puts the odds decidedly in their favor. Humor a warrior that would rather not have his favorite mage have teeth marks on her bones.” Blackwall makes the ledge and squares off against the other four members of the pack. 

“You're favorite mage huh? I will remember that the next time you need me in battle like now.” Dorian crosses his arms as he waits for Sera to make the climb. 

“Only way you are going to become my favorite Dorian is if your peacock feathers actually get up here and help with these Hyenas.” Blackwall pushes one of the Hyena's off the ledge and it lands with a yelp next to Dorian who quickly scales the ladder to get away from the injured animal's snapping jaws. 

“He compares me to a noisy bird more prone to waving his pretty feathers around and making a lot of noise than actually doing something useful. I'd be hurt if it wasn't such an apt description!” Dorian sends lightning through the three Blackwall is holding off. Zivini is circling hers with her blades out and Dorian notices and shakes his head. “Darling you are a mage, use your magic! I do not spend all my time teaching you magic just for you to refuse to actually use it when you need it like now.” Zivini ducks out of the way as the Hyena lunges at her though she misses with her blades and slides sideways almost off the edge. “Zivini cast something darling anything would be great.” Dorian sends lightning down on one of Blackwall's three and sees Sera put arrows in the other two. 

Zivini calls on her magic and it races through her coming out in a gout of flames that roast the Hyena and nearly gets Dorian who casts a barrier to protect himself and Blackwall's exposed back. “Hey no shooting flames at me Zivini, that isn't nice you know!” Sera rolls out of the way and finishes off the last of the Hyenas. All of them are looking at Zivini and Zivini is walking backwards flames sprouting all over her again. “Oh not the flaming torch thing again, Z you need to calm down.” Sera is holding her hand out to Zivini and Dorian grabs Sera and pushes her behind him along with Blackwall understanding dawning on his face and then sadness. 

“Oh Darling, I should have figured it out months ago. How long have you been hiding this? How have you been hiding this?” Dorian holds his hands out to her and Zivini keeps him at bay her hands out to stop as he comes towards her. 

“No, I won't hurt people like she did please stay away Dorian I don't want to hurt you.” Zivini has tears falling down her face turning into steam as they hit her cheeks. 

“We can work with this Zivini, you aren't like her. You can't hurt them unless you want to, let the magic go Zivini trust me darling.” Zivini shakes her head no and Dorian sighs. “Forgive me darling, please forgive me.” Dorian hits her with a mindblast rendering her unconscious. 

“She was talking about her mum wasn't she? Her mom's the one in chains all big and huge in Denerim Guess they'll put her in chains too now won't they?” Sera is tracing a finger down Zivini's face as Blackwall carries her to the ledge with the ladder on it. 

“Hopefully not, depends on how much primal she is. She can cast soothe so it can't be her primary but she's mastered entropy as well so I am not sure what is going on.” Dorian catches Zivini as Blackwall tosses her to him then climbs down the ladder as well. 

“How's that work in the Imperium anyways?” Blackwall asks as they set up camp Sera watching Zivini as she slumbers on a bedroll. 

“We have all the regular schools of magic, entropy, creation, spirit and primal. Then their specialties Necromancy, healing, force and elemental but we normally don't do the primary secondary schools since we tend to focus on only one. I of course am necromancy with a bit of elemental lightning thrown in for fun. Most every mage in Tevinter can cast barrier if they are worth their salt and a few can cast mind blast like I can. I can't heal and I can't summon water nor can I channel magic which makes me an utter failure at helping her control her magic.” Dorian frowns as Zivini thrashes in her sleep strokes her face and she settles again. 

“What would you call the Hero of Ferelden then?” Blackwall asks and Dorian shrugs keeping a hand on Zivini's ankle as he regards Blackwall. 

“Neria was primal, though I know she could heal with the best of them. What made Neria so damn scary was her lack of control and the fact her mana never settled which meant with each passing day she just got stronger and stronger. Zivini's mana has settled and she's powerful but not first enchanter status or wasn't until the well. That's added a bit to her mana but not to her magic persay but Zivini doesn't like her magic or I am sure she'd get a better mana pool and be a force to reckon with. Right now she's kind of like a little kid trying to play with her father's great-sword She could do some serious damage if she would just get strong enough to lift it and wield it properly.” Dorian uses a stick from the fire to indicate his point waving it until Sera laughs and knocks it away making it land back in the fire. 

“I have seen what untrained men can do with swords too big for them, they either get cut down by a more well trained enemy or they end up cutting down their own friends.” Blackwall sobers Dorian with a glare and Dorian shakes his head at the man. 

“Embrace the flames or be burned by them forever.” Zivini regards the sky her arm across her forehead other one in flames as she looks at her hand making a fist and then spreading her fingers watching the flames dance and pulse orange and red. “It's what they used to tell Thorin all the time when he was scared. He is the primal mage for Tevinter, sad little boy really. So scared of his power he refuses to learn how to control his magic at all.” 

“Reminds me of someone else I know.” Blackwall comments and Zivini turns her head and regards Blackwall. 

“You would be too if you lived your life in chains, chains that burn on contact so you smell of slightly crispy flesh all the time. He doesn't have my mother's creation magic so his skin burns and decays and they have to rub pastes on him to keep his skin from completely falling off.” Zivini closes her eyes though knows Cole is there and they all regard the boy as he continues, ”No one wants to hold his hand because the mage metal will burn them too, no one wants to be near him because he smells bad and no one knows what to do with him so he sits bound on a board unless they need him completely alone in the dark. Sometimes they forget to feed him and he hurts, oh he hurts and that is when they would bring her. Drain her blood so he can channel her to heal himself enough so they can use him again never enough to kill, just enough just enough to.” 

“Maker stop Cole, please stop.” Dorian gets up and walks away from the fire tears forming in his eyes. He looks back at Zivini regarding him from her now sitting position. “They won't chain you Zivini, if you can show you have control they won't chain you.” Dorian is anguished at the pain revealed by that memory of Zivini's. 

“I did it wrong, I was trying to help and I got it wrong I can try again?” Cole tilts his head questioningly at Zivini who shakes her head no and holds out her hand smiling when he takes it. 

“You did fine Cole, there is no better way to say what you did it is what I went through and it is the past therefore we cannot change it.” Zivini smiles briefly at Cole and the boy nods and disappears. 

“Damn creepy when he does that, I don't like him.” Sera admits when Cole is gone and Blackwall nods agreement. 

“We both know it is a fool's hope to think Cullen won't put chains on her the moment she throws some fire Dorian. Father figure or not he's an ex-Templar and had no problem chaining her mother. He'd not blink at doing the same to the daughter in the name of greater good.” Blackwall shakes his head and Dorian runs a hand through his hair messing up the perfectly coiffed mane in a fit of frustration. Zivini is long since asleep her golden hair ever dancing in the light of the fire. 

“Fire's not much different than lightning and I can teach you control if you let me but you have to let me Zivini. I can teach you to channel your flames like I do my lightning making it part of you to summon or hide at your will. We can also explore what other elemental tendencies you might have. We can do this Zivini I just need you to trust me. Trust I won't hurt you and trust I know what I am doing.” Dorian is crouching in front of her the next morning holding her hand looking at her with all the charm he can manage and Zivini nods then smiles. 

“We can do this, I'll be Zivini shard finder extraordinaire and you'll be Mrytian, gifter of magic and teacher.” Sera snorts at this and so does Blackwall. 

“I rather like the sound of that but I think there must be a joke in there somewhere at my expense to have you all cackling in laughter at me. Okay who is Mrytian?” Dorian asks as Blackwall and Sera dissolve into hysterical cackles. 

“She was an old crone and very ugly, while she gave the world magic she also played some very naughty tricks on her fellow gods in the process.” Sera is holding her sides as she laughs and Dorian's smile turns into a haughty pose enough to have even Zivini laughing with them all. 

“Surely you jest to compare such perfection as myself to an old crone! You my darling Zivini are a cruel woman!” Zivini nods still laughing.


	51. -Exalted Plains-

“Humans know this as the Exalted Plains, I know this as DirthHaven.” Zivini is off of her horse kneeling in the dirt tears streaking down her face as the land does not heal or even acknowledge her presence. 

“What does it feel like kid?” Varric asks as he sits his sturdy pony. It was the one time Zivini had told them they needed to bring mounts from SkyHold. 

“Nothing, it feels dead. After the Imperium destroyed Arlathan we made a last stand here. Woefully outnumbered they would not give in, chose death rather than giving up these lands. Magisters killed all of the Elves to a man, used their magic to ruin the land because Andraste had promised this land to the Elves if she helped them. Time has healed some of the land but not all of it, not enough for it to celebrate me. It is still not ready for me and won’t be for several more lifetimes.” Zivini stands dusts herself off swings back up onto her horse letting them approach the camp and Scout Harding. 

“Zivini, Inquisition sent you to stabilize this region?” Harding is surprised Zivini shakes her head no. 

“I am here to collect shards, what’s going on?” Zivini is curious now wonders why Herah isn’t here with her forces to settle the area. 

“Orlesian civil war has been going on for a while now, with Gaspard and Celene settled word really hasn’t trickled down to the front lines yet. Add in some undead and demons along with a group of rebels calling themselves the Dalesmen and it’s very dangerous. We were expecting the Inquisitor with some troops, not you.” Harding finishes as she feeds Zivini's horse a treat rubbing a hand on it. 

“I am not sure where the Inquisitor is, she was not at SkyHold when we left but I’ll see what I can do with the region.” Zivini has Bull, Dorian, Blackwall and Varric with her. Sera is off doing Red Jenny work and Zivini misses the smart mouthed elf. 

“Close to dark, any shards close or do you want to get a fresh start in the morning?” Bull asks though Zivini shakes her head automatically. 

“I need to study the maps of the region, we need to come up with a plan to stabilize it and still get the shards.” Zivini has loosed her horse, smiles as she goes off and rolls and is joined by a couple of the others. Walking over to the map Harding points where they are, where they want camps established and where the forts are with the armies. Zivini adds in the locations of the occulus, frowns as she realizes some of them are in very hostile territory. 

“There are also signs of at least one Dalish clan in the area as well.” Harding points to an area not far from where they are at now. It is long past dark, Zivini points to the nearest fort. 

“Let’s see if we can get into here and settle those folks down, if we can then they can spread the word to the other outposts and that might actually manage itself. We need to find the source of the undead, where might they have been coming from what or who is driving them?” 

“Okay kid, how did you get to be a battle captain?” Varric asks watching Zivini’s mind calculate distance, rate of travel and impact. 

“Cullen of course, never knew how to read a map when I first came to the Inquisition. Was a way for he and I to spend time together and him get his work done while keeping track of a wild elf.” Zivini smiles as she says this traces a finger along a water source. 

“Dalish will follow the water through the Dirth they won’t want to get caught out on the land.” Zivini watches Bull and Blackwall as she says this both nod in agreement. 

“Shall we see if you can light the fire without blowing everything up?” Dorian asks causing Varric to laugh a little. 

“He’s kidding right?” Varric looks at Zivini in speculation. 

“Unfortunately no, its been interesting to see what we get on a daily basis. Sometimes we get flares and sometimes we get infernos. On the bright side she does have the flaming torch thing down pat.” Dorian winks at Zivini who sighs and reaches out a hand to the fire. “Gently Zivi, like a sigh.” Dorian encourages only to be jumping back when the flames jump up 50ft and hisses. 

“Right, that was a fireball, better than inferno still not the flare we are looking for put it out and try again.” Dorian has his hands on his hips trying to not be exasperated. 

Zivini lets the flames go, takes a deep breath and tries again; everyone dives out of the way when a meteor crashes down where the fire pit was. Blackwall goes to settle the horses all of whom have decided to vacate the premises. “That felt right but the result wasn’t.” Dorian concludes walks closer to Zivini. “Here.” Dorian grabs her hand holds it between them. “Focus Zivi, you can do this just breathe.” 

Dorian this close to her, their hands together the fact her body would like to do other things. Bull smells it and shakes his head as Zivini casts another meteor to be followed up by another fireball. “Dorian, you are not helping.” Bull offers and Dorian looks at Zivini, notices the parted lips, flushed skin shakes his head and cups her face. 

“Easy Darling, control the feeling and control your magic. You will need control for those times too. “ 

Zivini looks at Dorian licks her lips tentatively places a hand on Dorian’s chest. “Feel what I do when I cast this Dorian, every time I cast my flames this is it.” Zivini flicks a finger, watches as the flames jump but not as high listens as Dorian reacts to the magic as well, feels the heady pull of her fire. 

“Maker, how are you dealing with that?” Dorian lets out an unsteady breath. 

“Feel this.” Zivini keeps a hold of him, lets the flames race over her skin and then his, watches as the slow burn turns into a full-fledged conflagration of need and feeling in his eyes tries to breathe through it when she just wants to kiss Dorian, bury her fingers in his hair have his body slide against hers trying to get rid of the flames. Dorian breaks the contact, walks away trying to regain himself trying to banish the reaction that caused. 

“I need to, I will be back.” Dorian excuses himself walking away from the group away from the flames of the fire and prying eyes. 

Bull is just as affected, being able to smell the arousal, clenches his teeth against the need to grab Zivini “Don’t do that again Zivini.” Bull manages to grit out past clenched jaw reaching for training to stop the reaction. 

“Every time I use my flames it’s like that Bull, I can’t stop that. That is what it’s like to cast the flames, to burn add in hormonal teenage part and yeah this control thing is going great.” Varric snorts at that shakes his head thankful he’s not affected. Blackwall walks back to the fire having settled the horses 

“Where is Dorian?” Blackwall asks sitting down. 

“Tending to himself.” Varric finally says earning a glare from Bull. 

“I missed something here, what happened though good job kid on the flames nice and toasty without too much trouble.” Varric laughs at that earning a baffled look from Blackwall. Dorian does come back eventually, stays far away from Zivini who frowns even as she understands it completely. 

Zivini is in her tent, trying to get her mind to settle and it won’t. Finally manages to drift off only to be pulled into the fade feeling the well give her the history of the plains in vivid details. Waking she is covered in sweat, needs to see the stars heads out of the tent to do just that. Bull is by the fire, smiles at her as she gets water, heats it and sips at it. “Want me to heat yours?” Zivini offers Bull shakes his head no. “I didn’t mean to do what I did to Dorian or you for that matter. I can’t I don’t want to stop my feelings for Dorian. He’s the most incredible man I know, funny, smart, amazing, wicked sharp tongue.” 

“Utterly devoted to men, don’t. You’re the kid; don’t twist what he has for you into something he doesn’t want. You keep asking him a question he can’t answer the way you want. Eventually he will stop answering and walk away. Are your feelings worth that? Accept what he is willing to give you or loose him for good.” 

Zivini shakes her head no. “I thought if I showed him,” 

“No, you manipulated him, you pushed him too far tonight Zivini. Put yourself in his shoes, how would you fee?” Bull is level with her; Zivini appreciates the man’s candor. 

“Betrayed, I want more, he’s told me no and I keep pushing. Creator I’m acting like Solas!” Zivini is up pacing, Bull is eyeing the fire that is reacting to her. 

“What does Solas have to do with anything?” Bull is curious now. 

Zivini spins to Bull shakes her head no. “Nothing, I thank you Bull. I’ll stop.” Zivini is headed back to her tent gets two steps before Bull is there blocking her. 

“Sit, speak. Tell me what Solas has to do with this.” Bull is using his commander voice which Zivini obeys out of habit sits down. 

“Solas keeps calling me his ma vhenan when I am near him. Will occasionally push me to be close to him I can’t talk about this, this is way too embarrassing.” Zivini shakes her head tries to calm herself and doesn't. 

“Easy kiddo, I didn’t mean to upset you this much. Lecture and an interrogation, seems I am in a mood as well. Oh, no don’t cry shit.” Bull is up to her wrapping her up as Zivini dissolves into tears. 

“I can’t lose Dorian; I can’t please help me make it better with him.” Hiccuping tears Bull is patting her head as he sits with just holding her trying to get her to settle down. 

“Bull, what the hell!” Dorian is out of his tent dousing the fire completely as Zivini’s turned it into a towering inferno that pops, hisses and sputters in turn with her tears. 

“Oh Dorian, I’m sorry I won’t do it again please don’t leave me!” Zivini is out of Bull’s arms and into Dorian's who has his hands up in surrender mode. 

“Why would I leave you? Who else is going to teach you? I’m not going anywhere what the Maker did you tell her Bull?” 

“I keep asking the wrong questions, you’re going to get tired of answering and you’re going to leave. I can’t deal with this without you.” Zivini is speaking coherently which is better than most crying females in Dorian's experience. 

“Part of learning is asking questions, you are a very bright girl and don’t normally ask stupid questions so I am not sure where this is going.” Dorian pats awkwardly at her back is bemoaning the fact her tears are going to ruin his robes at this rate. 

“Not those questions, the fire question. What I did to you.” 

“Oh that.” Dorian says it flatly, is suddenly very stiff. “You think you’re the first girl to do this? Though I will give you points for creativity and persistence. Top marks there.” 

“Dorian, don’t.” Bull admonishes too late watches as Zivini goes stiff steps away wipes her eyes and nods to Dorian. 

“Right, I am just like the others. If you’ll excuse me I need to get some sleep.” 

“Darling.” 

“Don’t, I’m going to pretend this never happened. I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable; it was not my intention to either of you. Good Night.” Zivini douses the flames that had popped up during her tears manages to put a layer of ice over the top of the logs. 

“Well that could have been handled better.” Dorian admits sitting close to Bull. 

“Never tell a woman she isn’t special, never compare her to others, I know you know this. Why would you tell a hormonal teenager she isn’t special? Why would you tell Zivini she is basically a trollop?” Bull holds up his hand, “Wait that is really what she heard. Granted I did take her to task for her little stunt with the flames, thankfully I have as much training as I do otherwise that would not have gone well.” 

“She was doing that to me, how would it affect you?” Dorian is curious. 

“Emotions smell, elves and Qunari both have better sense of smell then humans so her little stunt? She was all kinds of aroused, you both were by the way. She basically doused herself in must have sex now and lite a match and burned you both up along with me. Even now I am tempted to do things to her. I will happily teach her control as she submits to me and that is not okay. It is not the relationship I want with her, not what she wants either. Which is why I told her what I did, freaked her out a bit which is good but then she said something about being like Solas. That sent her into a tailspin and what is going on with her and the fade walker?” Bull firmly places his mind off the image of his hand coming down on that ample but of Zivini’s to Solas. 

“Solas has expressed his interest in her, she’s told him no but I think he’s being persistent.” Dorian steps carefully around this one, isn’t sure how to present this info. 

“Varric pointed that out to me, at the time I didn’t think anything of it however if she is comparing what she did to you to that I will pay more attention.” Bull watches Dorian’s face over the iced fire pit. 

“I really messed things up with Zivini didn’t I?” Dorian says softy. 

“No worse than what she did with you, I like her approach of pretend it never happened. She is a kid and you are likely her first crush, how did your first crush go?” Bull smiles as he asks. 

“Very well actually, I managed to spend most of my teenage years in his bed taught me a great deal about love and sex actually.” Dorian smiles at the memory. 

“Well unless you want to apprentice Zivini I strongly suggest you keep the boundaries firmly in place. Unless you fancy yourself an Elvin lass.” Bull is curious. 

“No, I did try girls for a short time, I really do prefer men. I am also positive Cullen would kill me for even trying it.” Bull laughs at that. 

“I will have to remember that.” Bull heads to bed leaving Dorian up who finally raps on Zivini’s tent to get her up for her watch. 

“Inquisition? Mind helping with the undead please?” Corporal Hennigan is woefully out of his depth as the undead head towards the group. It is morning with the group headed to the outposts Zivini ignoring them all though that is brought up short.

Zivini reaches for her creation magic finds it gone. “Interesting, guys I can’t heal.” 

Bull finishes with the group he has walks up to Zivini. “Can’t heal or can’t cast?” Bull is a little panicked at this. 

“I can reach the fade but I can’t reach the land which is where my creation magic comes from.” 

“Cast your creation magic through the fade.” Dorian shrugs as he says this though Zivini shakes her head no. 

“I don’t know how Dorian, I get my entropy from the fade, creation from the earth and my fire just presents itself. I don’t even know how to reach for that.” Zivini takes her blades out. 

“Okay, I know you can heal yourself with your entropy why not tweak it to include the rest of us?” Varric asks curiously. 

“Reach, pull spread. Okay let’s see if this works.” Zivini pulls the energy from the corpses feels it reaching for her directs it to include Bull and Varric slams it against them. 

“Okay ouch.” Varric frowns holding his head a bit. 

“Dorian?” Zivini asks as Dorian tries and utterly fails. “I can do this, I will do this.” Zivini sets her mouth in a stubborn line reaches again slamming it into Bull knocking the Qunari out cold. “Bull!” Zivini is to him trying to wake him up, reaching and pulling and finding nothing to grab. 

“What happened?” Bull finally comes to rubs his head. 

“Her healing hits like a bronto.” Varric sighs, debates having her try again. 

“Please don’t Zivini. I keep telling you entropy is not something you wrestle with, it just is. You approach the fade like an enemy to be killed that is not how it works Maker what did they teach you in the circle?” Dorian is shaking his head at her. 

“How to offer up my wrists and stay silent when the mages sacrificed my classmates that ran out of magic or weren’t powerful enough.” Zivini says it quietly; almost a whisper stands up and removes the dust from her pants. 

“How old were you when they Harrowed you?” Varric asks curious. 

“9, I had met a demon in the fade while learning how to control my casting. It was a pride Demon. Not sure who was more surprised, me or Magister Pavus, your cousin I think Dorian. He said I tasted like honey and moon flowers.” Bull is up now manages to shake his head to clear the cobwebs. 

“Normally they don’t Harrow the mages until they are done growing into their magic, did that count as your Harrowing?” Dorian asks thoughtful. 

“Dorian, you know we aren’t allowed to talk about it, big secret and all.” Zivini winks as she says it gives that heart stopping smile that makes Dorian remember he is a man. 

“Indulge me.” Dorian crosses his arms regarding her. 

“Fear demon, a few terrors and another pride demon. I was allowed whatever magic I could bring to the table though since I don’t channel through the fade for creation that left me entropy and a staff. I thought it was the best game ever! Summoned a few skeletons, sent them after the terror convinced the pride demon the fear one was showing him up though seeing the Fear demon turn into my magic book was kind of hilarious.” Varric laughs at that. “What I was 9! What is a 9 year old afraid of?” Zivini points their attention to the next round of undead and demons coming at them. “Seems they are being caused by the arcane horror up there let’s take the party to them, I’ll work on healing but for the moment just assume you brought no healer.” 

Zivini is getting skeletons up and sending them forth against the undead. “Bull that was mine!” Zivini crosses her arms when Bull takes out a few of her skeletons. 

“Right, this is when I would like to color our undead.” Dorian winces as his too are taken out by Blackwall. 

“If we are doing that I want mine to be orange.” Zivini smiles as she says this casts a meteor that crashes down inches from Blackwall causing the man to glare at her. “Sorry about that, was going for flare I swear!” Zivini puts her staff up and starts in with her blades, tries again to heal and encompass Bull and manages to get it done. “YES! I am an amazing mage oh oops; Dorian I think our undead are getting distracted by the other soldiers.” Zivini unbinds them watches them fall in front of the soldiers races to join Blackwall as he deals with the Arcane horror standing in front of a pit raising undead. Barrier is no match for Zivini’s flames also manages to light the pit on fire causing the rest of the undead to fall over without getting back up. “Ah so we need to find these pits and light them on fire, I can do that.” Zivini confirms as they head deeper into the outpost managing to take out another pit. 

“Should be it, let’s blow the signal and see if we can settle these folks down.” Blackwall comments and Bull does the honors as they wait for the soldiers to come Zivini checks for injuries reaches for her creation magic still finding it locked. Done with the outpost Zivini hands over the cease fire orders and heads back out into the surrounding desert seeing a sad copse of trees they can use as a camp for the night. 

“Varric your turn for stories, I want to know about Bianca.” Dorian asks though Varric shakes his head no, 

“That is the one story I will never tell.” 

“All right, Bull I am curious about Par-Vollen can you talk about it?” Zivini asks knees pulled up arms wrapped around them she looks like a little kid with her hair all loose. 

“Par-Vollen is the first island the Qunari captured down here; the records are sketchy on where we came from before. That is the name of the city and the island as we know it. There are three pyramids on it, they were there when we took over the island but each one is dedicated to a branch of the Triumvirate or the ruling houses. Arishok, Arigena and Ariqun each have one to base their operations out of. There are houses laid out each with running water carried through the aqueducts paved roads as well. I miss the gardens, there are flowers there that won’t grow here often times the air is filled with their perfume especially at night. Orlais is a lot like Par-Vollen structure wise, more organization on the housing though and there is no political jockeying its simpler.” Bull smiles as he says this watches as Zivini closes her eyes in concentration then realizes the mage is falling asleep. 

Bull gets up, walks over to Zivini and scoops her up placing her in the tent she grabs his pant leg. “Don’t.” 

Bull nods, grabs his bedroll placing it in front of Zivini’s tent, smiles as the tiny hand is placed on his arm. “You lied about what happened in your Harrowing. You didn't know how to bind undead until Dorian taught you.” Bull says quietly, looks at the tent flap places a hand over hers. 

“I had plenty to fear when I was 9 Bull, I was never going to be a Magister I was a slave. Dorian understands but doesn’t. He was the prodigal son, best tutors, best everything. I was a blood donor; I have been channeled so many times I don’t even blink when it happens now. Give me the command right now and I would likely offer my blood to you with little hesitation. My Harrowing was horrible, my best friend had been killed the morning I was harrowed, and she was 11 and made a deal with something. Hawke and Fenris saved me. Now she’s gone and there is nothing I can do to change it. I will miss her smiles.” 

“You and me both kid, she was an amazing woman Zivi. She did good with you too, don’t think I don’t recognize her footwork in your fighting.” Varric walks close. “Get some sleep kid; we are all going to need it.” Bull keeps his hand over hers waits until her breathing slows before moving away to his tent. He’s not surprised his dreams feature a scared little girl all blonde hair and big eyes cowering at the feet of a demon. 

“Greetings Da’len, I am Keeper Hammel it is good to see one of the people.” Keeper Hammel is silver of hair, eyes and clothing as he greets Zivini as they approach the Dalish clan carefully. “Da’len has joined the Inquisition?” Keeper is wary of Zivini. 

“I am Lathisirin Zivini of the Rothsa clan I offer greetings to you on behalf of the Inquisition and my clan.” Zivini sketches a formal bow reaches for her magic and comes up empty. 

“Ah, we have heard of you we offer refreshments to you and yours.” Keeper shows them to a group of stumps. 

“I met one of your Hunters along the way, we were told to inform you he is still trying to find a clear path for the Aravals will come back when he has found something.” Zivini takes the offered food and water smiles as Bull manages the tuberous bread without a flinch. 

“We are low on stores, one of our numbers has wandered off into Bel’Harus and I am afraid he will not return. Those sacred grounds have been overrun by demons and undead.” Keeper informs her. 

“I am in the area for the next few days, get me the list of what you need supplies wise and I will clear out the demons from Bel’Harus.” Zivini offers quietly. 

“We’ll not be beholden to Shems, or their pet elves.” A woman says from the edge of the people around them. 

Zivini’s ears go flat at that, she is thankful none of her companions can understand this conversation. “If that is the way you feel then stay here, starve and deal with the demons on your own. I am Lathisirin da’len, I wear the vallaslin and I command the land. I am just as Dalish as any of you, if you do not want my help that is fine but if I walk out of this circle without what you need I will not return nor lift a finger to help this clan again your choice.” Zivini is standing though her magic is not popping her companions know something is not going the way it should. 

“Zivi?” Blackwall asks unsure if he needs a blade for this or not. Zivini visibly relaxes, tries to master her anger. 

“See how she defers to him, she is a pet she has no power.” That is said in Common by a male; Blackwall is bristling in an instant as is Dorian. 

“I am the pet of no one particularly a Human’s, call me that one more time and I will challenge you.” Zivini has lost all premise of being calm or cool. 

“She doesn’t refer to the Shemlins by proper name, dresses as they do, we do not need her help she is knife ears to them.” Zivini is to the person who says this in a moment, his vallaslin marks him a hunter, he wears a two-hander on his back doesn’t back down when she is in his face. 

“I think I’d rather bed her Hamell, sweet ass like that you know one of the Humans are enjoying her.” 

“Enough!” Blackwall walks towards the group that has Zivini in the middle of it. “You’ll not treat her like that in my presence, apologize now.” Before one of the elves can approach Blackwall Zivini reaches out to him. 

“Kerimu.” 

He turns to her, sizes her up again walks around her. “You would invoke Kerimu here and now?” Hamell is walking around her now. 

“I do need a first, she would be an asset.” Keeper is skeptical. 

“Okay, I need some explanation.” Varric asks not liking the sounds of things. 

“Which of the Humans would you pick to defend you? Unless the great horned heathen claims you currently? Which one is your vhenan?” Hammell asks curious. 

“I fight on my own, no magic.” Zivini smiles seductively at Hammel, includes the other males in her smile. 

“No, you cannot fight for your own Kerimu; it has to be one of the others.” Keeper shakes his head no. 

“Give me a moment then and I will choose.” Zivini is furious takes her group away from the circle a bit. 

“What the Andraste’s tits is going on Zivini?” Varric asks scowling at her. 

“Need Blackwall or Bull to duel for me, winner gets me as their uh mate.” Zivini says the last word quietly. 

“No.” Blackwall says it automatically is shaking his head no. Zivini turns back to the Keeper, “This is to prove I am no human’s pet therefore I must fight this for myself. I do not have a vhenan, I would fight for myself.” 

Keeper regards her, “You are old to not have a vhenan, and I have not heard from or seen the Rothsa clan since the sky had holes. If you are clanless we will take you in.” Keeper offers even as Zivini is shaking her head no. 

“Kerimu only.” Zivini crosses her arms glares at Hammell. 

“No magic, I accept.” Hammell is smiling slightly. 

“If I win I revoke vhenan, I have nothing to offer him, would not make a good Keeper at this time.” Zivini watches Hammel frown but nod. Hammell takes off his big blade watches as Zivini pulls her cloak and staff off puts them down. 

“So if she loses this we lose her? I am not sure I like this.” Varric grips watching the elven male with his blade as he tests Zivini’s blades sees Zivini falter on a simple step watches as Hammell goes to take advantage and is met with air. 

“I can’t watch this; tell me when it’s over.” Dorian turns away can’t admit he is afraid to lose her. 

“So vhenan, whose pet do I get to enjoy by the fire tonight?” Hammell is taunting Zivini smiles as he catches Zivini on the edge of his blade. “You can stop this at any time vhenan, this does not have to end in blood, come to me come for me.” 

Zivini is losing this fight, Hammell is everything she hates about the Dalish but his skill is undeniable. Muscles protest badly as his blade kisses her thigh he is hissing as well, his arm bleeding freely along with his back.   
“You are no one’s vhenan, no one’s slave Zivi, never submit Zivi never.” Bull says loudly Zivini catches Hammells blade places a foot in his chest to send him flying following it up only to be rolling sideways with a slash on her chest. 

“You cannot win this vhenan, give it up.” Hammell strikes a series of blow meant to rattle and break Zivinin’s guard. Zivini slides to the left hits her pommel against Hammell’s temple smiles as the elf collapses to the ground. 

“I am the winner, I revoke vhenan, give me the supply list and we will be on our way.” Zivini is trying to stay on her feet is winning for the moment. 

“Well fought we bow to you.” Keeper does just that handing her the list and watches them leave the grove. Zivini is leaving a blood trail but won’t let Bull or Blackwall help her knowing the eyes of the Dalish are on them. Only when they are clear of the grove, only when they are near the river does she put up her blades even as she falls into the water wincing as the cold water tugs and hits her wounds not even trying to move out of it. 

“Zivini, what was all of that about?” Dorian is staying out of the water watches as Bull pulls her out and binds her wounds, gives her a health potion. 

“He called me a pet, a human pet. Asked which one of you I was sleeping with and then I challenged him to our equivalent to a duel stakes are winner can invoke bride or groom rights or in my case deny and walk away.” Zivini spits is not surprised to see blood in her mouth. 

“I have seen people at SkyHold say worse to you and you not even raise a finger why now and why this one?” Varric asks curious. 

“Accusing a Dalish female of being a human pet is whatever insult would push you to violence. Children of human mixing are not welcome in the clan usually, she must choose to leave the child with the human or leave her clan. I chose to join the Dalish, Fenris and Isabella offered to raise me and I chose them, chose to honor my mother’s promise. To be called pet, for it to be insinuated I would accept to be ruled, I can’t.” Zivini is boiling the water around her takes a breath to calm down again. “Besides, any man daring to call himself my vhenan had better be able to beat me in a fight.” Zivini winks at Varric takes Bull’s offered hand to get up. 

“Supplies they are requesting aren’t bad; we can give these to the Requisition officer and likely have them within the week.” Varric looks at the list shakes his head. 

“What about the other place?” Dorian asks. 

“We’ll head there now, will give me fodder for healing, ugh I want my magic back!” Zivini pouts. 

“You have magic Zivini; you just don’t know how to get at it.” Dorian reminds her. 

“Please no lectures Dorian, I just had to defend my own honor.” Zivini winks to ease the sting. 

“Had you explained that I might of actually fought it for you.” Blackwall grouses. 

“Fine with me, glad to know you don’t see me that way.” Zivini shrugs. 

“Maker no, you are young enough to be my daughter!” Blackwall shakes his head no. “Why didn’t you volunteer Bull?” Blackwall asks curious. 

“I think I got hung up on being called the big horned heathen. It’s been a while since I’ve been called that anywhere but in a city.” Bull admits quiet falls over the group as they get to the holy ground. 

“Are my eyes deceiving me or is that Solas?” Varric points to the mage battling demons. 

“It is but where is Herah? She’d not let him out of her sight without protection.” Bull swings off his horse unsheathe his axe to wade into the fight. Zivini takes the moment to heal herself taking her staff out using its ice properties to freeze the demon in front of Solas. Solas looks back to see the group and waves quickly going back to fighting when the burrows are empty they gather at the large oak tree that dominates the center of the circular graveyard. 

“I thank you for the rescue.” Solas is out of breath casts a rejuv on himself and then the group. “You can’t heal here can you?” Solas asks Zivini walking towards her to cup her face frowning when she steps out of his range. “Show me Zivini.” Solas demands as he steps closer to Zivini again this time she allows it. Placing his forehead on hers, his lips are inches from hers he would very much like to close that gap is well aware of the others watching them wants to pull Zivini flush against him and doesn’t. “Vhenan’ara you could have been lost. I would not have been pleased, there is a tomb near here that honors Sylaise, we can camp near there and honor her in the morning.” Solas shows her the waterfall with the wolf on it, the path to the tomb takes his forehead away from hers but kisses it as she pulls away.

Getting to the tomb that night Zivini is sad to see the tomb has been raided. “Where is Herah Solas, why would you travel without her?” Bull asks curious. 

“My friend is being held near here, Herah is dealing with the rifts. I knew you were closer to my friend than she was decided to try and find you. I was distracted by Bel'Harus, was lucky you came along with you did.” Solas answers waits as Zivini lights the fire watching her carefully. 

“Okay kid; tell us about Sylaise or however you say her name.” Varric asks sitting between Solas and Zivini on the log as dinner is done. 

“Sylaise the Hearthkeeper is seen as the sister of Andruil the Huntress. While Andruil loved to run with the creatures of the wild, Sylaise preferred to stay by her home-tree, occupying herself with gentle arts and song.

It is Sylaise who gave us fire and taught us how to use it. It is Sylaise who showed us how to heal with herbs and with magic, and how to ease the passage of infants into this world. And again, it is Sylaise who showed us how to spin the fibers of plants into thread and rope.  
We owe much to Sylaise, and that is why we sing to her when we kindle the fires and when we put them out. That is why we sprinkle our aravels with Sylaise's fragrant tree-moss, and ask that she protect them and all within.” Zivini smiles as she finishes lays her head on Varric's shoulder as she sings to the fire in Elvin smiles when Solas joins in. 

“So you really do a lot of singing and frolicking in the woods.” Dorian asks with a wink at Zivini. 

“Yes, its pre determined though and only in certain locations.” Solas says it dryly. 

“Okay I can't tell if he's serious or not.” Dorian admits. 

“Zivini come we shall honor Sylaise.” Solas is standing in front of her offering his hand to her but Varric can feel her heart beating a mile a minute knows it’s a mix of fear and curiosity that has her holding his hand and following him into the tomb. “Have you honored her since you received your vallaslin?” Solas asks smiles when Zivini shakes her head no. “This will connect you back to Gaia, you will like this.” Solas has her inside the tomb walks her to the alter has her sit on it facing him as he sits cross-legged with her. Holding hands out to Zivini she gently takes them smiles as Solas floods her with creation magic from the fade. “Now share it with the land, open yourself to Sylaise.” Zivini opens gasps as the magic floods her feels the laughter and happiness of the spirits that have come to honor Sylaise. 

“Solas, thank you.” Zivini has tears in her eyes as the magic dances with her lets it soak into the land feels it call back to her. “This land is not ready to heal Solas; I cannot keep this magic or this connection. Sylaise promises one day but not today oh the land is so sad.” 

“Shh, I did not mean to cause you pain. I truly thought it was ready, vhenan I share your pain.” Solas is cupping her face smiles sadly but does not kiss her knows the others have come in due to the light show. “Sleep Zivini, you need to recover from using that much magic.” Solas catches her as she slumps forward cradles her as Bull comes towards them. 

“Bull.” Zivini reaches up for him, rubs her cheek against his armor traces it with her fingers sleepily as he carries her to the tent. When he would put her down she hangs onto his armor. “Don't let him get me.” 

Bull frowns walks out of her tent and into his. “Dorian, bring her bag in here.” Dorian jumps to comply not sure what is going on. “Don't disturb either of us tonight, she needs sleep and I am not letting her out of my sight.” Dorian shakes his head walks back out. Bull places her on the bedroll, sits on his smiles when she reaches a hand out to lay it on his shoulder places a hand over hers. 

“What was that about?” Varric asks only to have Dorian shake his head no while keeping an eye on Solas. 

“Can you help me free my friend?” Solas is watching Zivini as she cooks passing oatmeal to him and the others in the morning. 

“We can, do you know where they are being held?” Zivini asks sitting near Bull doesn't jump when Bull places a hand on her lower back but does stiffen. 

“Easy Zivi, need to check your injuries you still aren't able to heal completely.” Bull notices she instantly relaxes allows him to lift the edge of her tunic to check it. “It's clean, shouldn't scar.” Bull takes her bowl and his to Dorian who is doing dishes this morning. 

Done they head out are riding down a path near the river when they are jumped by bandits. Quickly dispatched Zivini is tossing the camp which is in a set of ruins when she sees a barrier. Casting against the barrier there is a body behind it that is clutching a locket. Zivini's scalp is prickling as she picks it up, feels the magic and the memories of it. “Oh, now this one is sad.” Zivini is frowning though puts the locket in a pocket. 

“Another story?” Varric asks and Zivini nods. 

“Not a very happy story and technically it's a song. Ready?” Zivini asks helping Varric up and he nods. “Lindiranae’s Talisman.”

“Oh the last one of Elves that stood during the fight. Chantry does her no favors in her portrayal.” Blackwall shakes his head no. 

“Shush Warden, let Zivini sing her song.” Bull is riding close to Zivini she smiles at him.

“I do not have a very good voice for singing so I am going to talk this one out, trust me you will be thankful I didn't try and sing.” Zivini winks at Varric.  
“Bright silver were his helm and chain,   
Bright silver on this horse's rein;  
He rode upon the golden plain,   
The brave and comely knight.” 

“Solas, those bodies have claw marks in them what exactly is your friend?” Blackwall interrupts getting off his horse to look at the bodies closer tossing his reins to Zivini who catches them staying on her mount. 

“A spirit of wisdom, no surely they didn't.” A roar of pain rips through whatever Solas wants to say sending the horses dancing sideways. Zivini jumps down takes the reins off hers and Blackwall's mounts waits for Bull to turn Bitch loose who rounds up the rest of the horses. 

“Keep them close, I will call you when we need them.” Zivini reaches up to stroke Bitch is yanking her hand back and casting a sour glance at the horse when she tries to bite. “Bull, your mount truly lives up to her name. Then again without my connection to the land I am not sure she even understands me.” 

Bull shrugs as they head on foot quickly towards the cries of pain are stopped short by a group of mages. “Do you have any lyrium potions with you? We are about done trying to defeat the demon.” Mage points a thumb at the rocks used as wardstones and the pride demon in them roaring in pain and defiance. 

“You said your friend was a spirit of wisdom, not a fighter.” Zivini approaches Solas quietly. 

“A spirit becomes a demon when denied its original purpose.” Solas is angry the pain of the spirit ripping at him.

“So they summoned it for something so opposed to its own nature that it was corrupted, fighting?” Blackwall is skeptical. 

“So do you have any lyrium potions? Can you help us with the demon?” Mage asks Zivini is not sure Solas won't attack them at this point. 

“You summoned that demon! Except it was a spirit of wisdom at the time.” Mage is backing away from the rage of Solas. “You made it kill; you twisted it against its purpose.” 

“I understand how it might be confusing to someone who has not studied demons. But after you help us I can...” Mage stammers but Solas cuts him off. “We are not here to help you.”

“Word of advice, I'd hold off on explaining how demons work to my friend here.” Varric smiles as he says this. 

“Listen to me! I was one of the foremost experts in the Kirkwall Circle.” Mage is going on though stops when Solas holds up his hand. 

“Shut Up! You summoned it to protect you from the bandits.” 

“I, yes.”

“You bound it to obedience, and then commanded it to kill. That is when it turned. The summoning circle we break it, we break the binding. No orders to kill no conflict with its nature no demon.” Solas is vibrating with rage his magic snapping. 

“What? The binding is the only thing keeping the demon from killing us! Whatever it was before it is a monster now!” Mage is really not earning points with anyone in Zivini's group.

“Vhenan’ara, please.” Solas looks to her reaches out to her is surprised when she goes to him places her forehead on his. 

“I can break this; we will free your friend.” Zivini steps away when Solas would pull her towards him. “Blackwall, keep it occupied rest target the binding stones we need to do this quickly.”

Zivini is casting flames on the closest binding stone smiles when it pops heading to another one. When the last stone is done there is an Elvin woman sitting in the middle, her skin green her hair short her eyes obviously not of this world. Solas approaches, sits on the ground in front of her Zivini standing back with the others though close enough to hear. “I'm sorry.” 

“I'm not, I'm happy I'm me again.” Zivini translates the words quietly for the others. “You helped me. Now you must endure, guide me into death.” Zivini frowns when she says this. Solas' eyes meet hers his pain raw and real. 

“As you say.” Solas does not hide his grief as the spirit fades away. 

“It was right, you did help it.” Zivini offers dares not get in range of Solas. 

“Now I must endure.” Solas watches her as he says this, curious if she will come to him or not.

“Let me know if I can help.” Zivini does step towards him; his pain is tearing at her. 

“You already have.” Solas walks to her kisses her brow accepts the hug she gives him though pulls away to walk towards the mages his magic already at his fingertips. “All that remains now is them.”

“Thank you, we would not have risked a summoning, but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected.” Mage is walking towards Solas his other two companions with him.

“You tortured and killed my friend.” Solas walks towards them the mages retreating from his rage. 

“No, we didn't know it was just a spirit! The book said it could help us!” Mage gives a last attempt to not be killed. 

“You would not stop him?” Blackwall is curious. 

“No, I would do it myself if needed. They would do it again; they do not regret what they did to that spirit. Go, I will bring him with me. Catch up to Herah and the others, they are over that direction.” Zivini points to the west. 

“I don't think it’s a wise choice to stay here with him.” Bull approaches Zivini. “He wants more than you are willing to give; you wanted my protection from him last night.”

“It is daylight, he is in pain and though I am my father's daughter I'd rather not have my first time be next to dead bodies.” Zivini smiles as she says this strokes Bull's horns when he would growl. “I will be okay; it's the nights that are the worst.” 

Bull walks away with the others; Solas is standing next to the bodies as Zivini approaches carefully. “Solas.” 

“I need some time alone; I will meet Herah back at Camp.” Solas walks to her cups her face. “You comfort me, came to help me when I needed it. I thank you.”

“Solas, I cannot leave you. Herah will nail my hide to the wall.” Zivini shakes her head no. 

“I would never let her harm you Zivini, you are my vhenan, you will realize that one day.” Solas traces a thumb down her vallaslin. “But that is a problem for another day, I wish to fade walk. You are welcome to watch over me.” There are ruins close by Zivini takes them to, finds a spot for Solas to lay down and he does his head in her lap. 

They are back to the camp as night falls, being able to find the group by letting the horses lead. “This is frustrating not being able to talk to them. I've never felt so blind.” Zivini admits sadly. Off their horses Zivini takes Solas' as he makes his way to Herah. 

“Anashira.” Solas greets as Herah is to him rubbing foreheads with Solas running hands to make sure he is intact. “How are you?” 

“It hurts, it always does but I will survive.” Solas admits. 

“I was worried about you, had no idea you had gone.” Herah is upset less now that he is back. 

“Zivini's group was closer; they did everything they could to help.” Solas smiles at Zivini even as she finishes dealing with the horses. 

“Where did you go after?” Herah is curious why Zivini would be alone with Solas. 

“Found a quiet spot and went to sleep, visited the place in the fade where my friend used to be. It's empty but there are stirrings of energy in the void. Someday something may grow there.” Solas rubs his face against Herah's hand.

“Next time you need to mourn, you do not have to do it alone.” Herah smiles lets her hand drop. 

“I was not; I will remember that though and thank you.” Solas walks past Herah to the fire, takes the offered plate from Cassandra. 

Zivini takes the offered plate and smiles at Cassandra, catches up with Herah about the rifts. “How many more shards do you have to find?” Herah asks. 

“All of them here, we've been a bit distracted trying to settle the region down. No one told these soldiers the war was over plus the undead have been fun to deal with. Add in a Dalish Clan needing supplies and I've not collected any.” Zivini shrugs. 

“Focus on the shards; we'll take care of the rifts and settling the region down.” Herah orders Zivini nods. “Sera should be back at SkyHold when we get there, I know you miss her.” Herah smiles as Zivini looks thoughtful at that. 

“You still owe us the rest of the song Zivini.” Varric reminds her causing Zivini to blush a bit. 

“Fine, I’m still not singing though.   
The elves stood fast, their banners high.   
They would not flee, they would not fly,   
Though knowing they would surely die,   
The last of the Dalish might.

He met them on the golden field,   
The fate of elvenkind now sealed,   
In mercy, urged them all to yield,   
He sorrowed for their plight. 

But prideful were the Dalish kin,   
Their vengeful hearts could not give in,  
With raging cry and dreadful grin,   
They struck against the Light. 

Beneath the red and fading sun,   
The elven stand was swift undone,   
'Til they were vanquished, all but one:  
Defiant in her fight. 

Her brothers on the field lay slain,   
He would not see her die in vain,   
In grief, cried "Yield!" to her again,   
That good and gentle knight. 

He could not strike; his shield dropped low,   
She lifted sword against her foe,   
They did not see the far-off bow,   
Its arrow loosed in flight. 

A sharpened thorn, a searing brand,   
A shot the elf could not withstand;   
The sword fell lifeless from her hand,   
With drops of crimson bright.

He said no word, he made no sound,   
But caught her, falling to the ground.   
Her dark hair flowing, all unbound:  
A veil as black as night.

And up around him came the call,   
That celebrated Dalish fall,   
The cry of vic'try came from all,   
Except the silver knight. 

The glimmer of his helm and chain,   
Now dull with dark and bloody stain.   
He looked and saw upon the plain,   
The dying elven light. 

Elf sword in hand, heart filled with woe,   
No one would ever see him go,   
But with a solemn prayer, spoke low,   
He vanished into night.

They say he rode on easterly,   
The sword he placed beneath a tree.  
And there remained, on bended knee,   
That grave and mournful knight.  
That is the song of Ser Brandis, the woman he talks about is Lindiranae. When we are in the Emerald Graves we will have to see if we can find her tree.” Zivini finishes standing and stretching eyeing her tent knows she needs to meditate before she tries to sleep. Getting up Zivini takes her staff with her paces away from the group into the night settles on a rock far from the camp's fires. 

“She shouldn't be by herself, not if her magic isn't there.” Blackwall gets up to go to her. 

“How is her magic not there?” Cassandra looks to where Zivini is a small spec then back at Blackwall. 

“This land is dead; it doesn't speak to her at all. Solas and her went into a tomb and tried to get it to work and that didn't work either.” Blackwall is messing up this explanation Cassandra turns to Solas now.

“Explain.” Cassandra asks seeing Herah's interest in the answer as well. 

“I will not, that is her magic to explain or not. I will not provide you information you do not need to use against her.” Solas glares at Blackwall sees the man frown shake his head no and apologize. 

“You do not trust I have her best interests in mind?” Cassandra is glaring at Solas now. 

“You are Seeker, you will use whatever information you can get to control her. They may forget that but I will not.” Solas shakes his head looks to see Zivini walking back towards them. “Matters not, she returns.” 

Zivini walks back to the tents all eyes on her and frowns. “Why are you all staring at me like I am various things between a morsel to be eaten to something that needs to be studied at great length? I went to meditate, going to bed now no one come near my tent and you'll live to see the morning.” Zivini walks through them gets into her tent tying the flap closed. 

Next few days is shards for the group Zivini relaxed though mournful at the loss of the land. “We need to get out of here soon; I can't stand being this empty.” Zivini grouches for the fifth or sixth time that day setting Dorian's teeth on edge. 

“Enough! You know it is there, you felt it and we are getting out of here aren't we onto our last shard?” Dorian finally asks causing Zivini to nod. 

“Peacock, what is wrong with you?” Blackwall asks knowing Dorian is not one for fits of temper. 

“I, nothing.” Dorian shakes his head keeps silent for the rest of the day. Once camped though he approaches Bull waits until the rest are asleep including Zivini who happens to be curled up on Bull's lap tracing patterns as she dreams. “Why does she use you as a pillow?” Dorian asks indicating the sleeping mage. 

Bull looks down, seeing she is indeed asleep puts her in her tent brushing hair away from her face closes the tent returning to the fire and Dorian. “Because she is safe with me, it makes her sleep better and it’s better than her wandering off into the night to scream where no one can hear her.”

“How long has that been happening?” Dorian is curious now; ashamed he has missed this much of Zivini's behaviors. 

“Since the well her dreams are...busy as she likes to say. Blackwall and I take turns making sure she is safe to scream though for the most part it's not a big deal since nothing will hurt her. Here though, without her magic I can't risk it so I get to be a pillow.” Bull shrugs looks back to the tent knowing Zivini is moving. 

“I can't picture Blackwall playing pillow to her.” Dorian admits glancing at Zivini's tent. 

“I don't. She usually doesn't let me that close, she does like it when I hum though.” Blackwall walks towards her tent humming and hearing Zivini settle again. 

“How do I not know this?”Dorian is truly concerned now. 

“Because you tend to not see past your nose since the fire incident I get the boundaries setting but you've completely shut her out. You haven't trained with her magic since that night, haven't said more than 10 words to her really. She says anything and your either ignore her or yell at her, it would be hilarious if it wasn't two people I care about. Did you ever ask her what happened after her and Solas spent the day together as he fade walked? Dorian I know would be all over that, you told her you didn't want to hear about Solas or spirits when she offered to tell you about the ruins she found.” Bull smiles sadly at Dorian as the man realizes how much of an ass he's been to her. 

“She stopped talking to you about four days ago until today. She's a child; she'll take any attention she can get so she irritated you.” Blackwall shrugs as he says this. “Sleep Bull, we both know she'll be up in 5 hours and you need to be able to keep a hold of her.” Bull nods goes into is tent. “Sleep Dorian, you are an absolute bitch when you don't get your solid 8.” Blackwall banishes Dorian as well. 

Like clockwork Zivini is up in five hours and so is Dorian, curious to see what happens at this magic time of night. It's two hours before dawn and Zivini is fighting with Bull about being allowed to leave. “I need to get out of here Bull, I can't hear the land I need to hear it.” Bull is shaking his head no is ready for the assault of her fists against him. Bull's axe is on his back while Zivini's weapons are no where in sight. “Bull please, I need to leave please.” Zivini is trying to summon skeletons, anything to help her but Bull keeps interrupting her knocking her off her feet pushing her anything to keep her from casting. 

“Beat me no weapons and you can leave Kid those are the rules, besides today is the last shard so we'll head to the Hinterlands after this.” Bull reasons with her as she attacks him again shakes her hand out as it is like hitting a brick wall when it comes to Bull. 

“Darling, what is going on?” Dorian asks arms crossed looking at the pair of them. 

“Dorian! I need to leave; please you don't understand I can't feel my magic it's like I don't have it at all.” Zivini is approaching Dorian hands out in entreaty. 

“Don't let her channel you Dorian or have your staff or your weapons, go back to bed Dorian I got this.” Bull is between them catches Zivini as she charges at him tosses her gently back onto the ground. 

“ENOUGH!” Zivini channels Dorian feels the mage gasp as she pulls from him. 

“Zivini, let me go. You can't channel me without permission, don't act like they did. Let me go.” Dorian is on his knees gasping as she pulls. “STOP!” Dorian yells hitting her with mindblast causing her to crumple. 

“What did you do?” Bull asks walking to Zivini sighs when he realizes she is knocked out. 

“Mind Blast, she'll only be out a couple of minutes she was pulling way too much magic from me. I am impressed I managed to get her out even for a couple of minutes Maker but she's gotten strong.” Zivini comes to swinging stops when she sees Bull's face above hers. 

“Kiss me or kill me either way let me go.” Zivini struggles against him frowns when she realizes she is not getting anywhere. 

“Neither, you good now or are you going to do a jailbreak attempt again?” Bull asks watching her reactions. 

“I'm good, Dorian I'm sorry. I don't always know what I am doing when that happens, lets get Varric and Blackwall up I need out of here today I am getting worse.” Zivini is set down looks at Dorian to make sure he is indeed okay. 

“Why haven't you been telling me something is wrong?” Dorian is all disapproving teacher and Bull sighs at this approach. 

“I did, you didn't listen to me so now I'm done talking about it. Let's go get the shard these two can sleep.” Zivini shrugs walks towards the horses. 

“Zivini, solorbi.” Zivini spins on her heel walks to Dorian drops to her knees and offers her wrists her head bowed in supplication. “You will never ever channel me without permission otherwise I will see if you really do taste of honey and moonflowers. Are we clear?” Zivini would look up at him Dorian hisses at her. “Are we clear?” 

“Yes Magister Pavus.” Zivini intones perfectly hers an automatic response even after so many years away. 

“Get up, clean yourself. Get the horses ready to go and prepare breakfast.” Zivini doesn't look at him looks away instead. 

“Dorian, please.” Zivini wants to get back her friend, wants things back the way they were before the flames. 

“Zivini, you could have killed me. You would have killed me, if I had not rendered you unconscious.” Dorian is not backing down. Bull is warily watching this play out. 

“That does not give you the right to treat me as a slave Dorian. I do not belong to you, I am not your slave and you are not a Magister. Release me.” Zivini is looking up at him now eyes blazing. 

“Solorbi.” Dorian repeats and it is enough to have Zivini back to supplication. 

“Release me or I swear when I do finally get loose I will kill you. I will not bow to you, let me go.” Zivini is wrestling against the mental bindings on her. 

“Not enough power Darling for you to defy me.” Suddenly he is gasping though as Zivini drives a dagger into his shoulder. 

“I have more than magic Dorian, you will never try that again. Be thankful I was feeling merciful this morning. Oh and get your own damn breakfast.” Zivini yanks the blade out knows it will scar. 

“Well done Darling.” Dorian murmurs keeps the wound covered with his hand even as he tries to heal with his entropy manages to get it to stop bleeding. 

“What was that?” Bull asks truly curious. 

“Magic training, pity I don't have the power to truly make her submit but it will work in emergency situations like this morning when you are tired of playing punching bag. Next time Darling is doing this sort of thing do tell me it will get us all more sleep.” Dorian winks and walks over to Zivini. “You know I had to do that.”

“No you didn't but that does not matter, it is done and we are leaving out of here that is what matters. I miss you Dorian but if this is the relationship you want where we do power plays before the sun rises we can do that. But there will come a time when I win and I will be out of mercy for my abuser.” Zivini walks towards him hands him his breakfast. Dorian misstep on his approach tries to remember why he did this tactic. 

“I want it back too Zivi, but you pushed me too far both the night of the fire and this morning. My apologies if I do not trust you or your magic right now.” Dorian is cold knows they both need it. 

“Let it go Dorian, I haven't made a pass at you or even tried anything. I got the picture when I was compared to every other female in Thedas. This morning was desperation, I truly wish you could understand what it is like for me right now but I hope you don't either because that would mean you are tranquil or dead neither fate I am willing to accept for you yet.” Dorian shakes his head places his food down and hugs her. 

“We'll get out of here soon and you can take all the time you need discussing things with all the animals looking all kinds of crazy with your one sided conversations and I'll even admit to knowing you.” Dorian feels her laugh joins her. 

_Arvaarad,_   
_Her magic grows worse not better her control is not there either. She is lacking in control and training I request you presence at your earliest convenience._

_Hissrad,_   
_Arishok has tasked me with the control of your sarebaas. I will join you in Emerald Graves. Watch her closely, fire calls to demons more than any other school._


	52. -Walk with me in the graves of our madness-

“Hissrad.” Arvaarad walks through the trees waits as the man approaches him. 

“No Sarebaas?” Bull is surprised Arvaarad is alone. Waits and then sees the two Karasaad he has with him. 

“No, I’ve been doing more training of the Sarebaas than actual fighting with them hence the lag in my transit. Where is she?” 

Hissrad nods but places a hand on Arvaarad before he lets him go, “She does not know I have requested you, Yassin and Arishok both know her well she speaks some Qunlat.” 

He nods, “Arishok and Yassin both told me what they could of her. She learned blades with Yassin, she would be formidable with them.” 

Bull smiles at that, “Yes but she fights her magic her land magic is natural her other though.” 

Arvaarad nods, “I will control her Hissrad without chains hopefully.” Bull tilts his head at this, “Yassin wants no chains on her, does not want her to be like the mother.” 

Bull nods, “I have promised to keep her out of chains, at the time I made the promise.” 

“She did not have her fire, she’s always had it she just hid it she deceived you such is the nature of Sarebaas such is the nature of humans.” 

“She’s not human, she’s a dalish elf.” 

“How good is her Qunlat?” 

Bull shakes his head no, “she speaks Common, antivan, and elvish her qunlat is limited to military terms only.” 

“Common then.” Bull nods and leads him towards the group. 

“Careful of the inquisitor.” 

“Arishok briefed me.” 

Bull nods again indicates where they are going, “Head over to the camp let me round up the group and give everyone a heads up.” Arvaarad nods and heads towards the tents. 

“So the Emerald Graves, what do you know about it?” Blackwall asks Zivini as they walk into the territory and Zivini looks over her shoulder at him and Blackwall stops in admiration of her beauty. 

“Andraste's tits but she is beautiful.” Sera shakes her head and starts to move again pushing Blackwall out of his revelry as well. Sera was waiting on them at the last camp in Exalted Plains accepting Zivini's squeal of delight and hug. 

"Our people call this place the Emerald Graves. Long ago, before the fall of the Dales, a tree was planted for every warrior who pledged themselves to the guardianship of the Dales. Together, these warriors were the Emerald Knights of Halamshiral, and the forest of their trees was named the Emerald March. When the humans began encroaching once again on our borders, the Emerald Knights banded together to protect us from the incursion. But the humans were many, and their Chantry powerful and they eventually conquered the Dales. The Knights fought in defense of our land, and almost all perished. The trees that once represented a might army were now living symbols of sacrifice” Zivini says as she places a hand on the tree in front of her saying a quiet prayer in her language. Blackwall has moved off and Solas joins her taking her other hand as he places his on the tree as well. Zivini stumbles in the prayer at the contact though continue with a small frown at Solas. Finishing the prayer Zivini lets go of the tree and tries to pull her hand from Solas only for the man to retain it an using it to pull her into his arms. 

“I have missed you latholan, the travels have suited you though.” Zivini bares her teeth in challenge trying to move out of his arms and failing as he easily restrains her keeps him close to her tipping her chin up to look at him. “Do not fight me little one, we both know you will not win.” 

Zivini's heart is racing and she knows he speaks the truth as he looks at her lips and bends down to kiss her only to hear a throat clearing and Zivini uses his hesitation to slip out of his arms turning to Bull who stands there regarding them both. “Zivini, I am not sure our regular transport will be enough for all of us.” Bull is offering his hand to her to help her over a log and placing his blade over his shoulder in a casual show of strength while glaring at Solas. 

“Thank you Bull.” Zivini whispers tracing a hand down Bull's arm as she gets her heart under control clenches her fist as well. 

“No problem kiddo, you didn't look like you were enjoying that.” Bull says just as quietly and Zivini shakes her head no. Bull regards Solas with speculation now. 

“Doesn't matter, right now you are correct with the number we have I cannot ask our usual transport for help. This is the last area for rifts and shards and honestly it's not that big oh no.” Zivini looks to her left and is off like a shot running her lithe form having no problem with the logs and trees. Zivini shoots past the rest of the party startling the few mounts they have brought and causing Arvaarad and his men to draw their weapons as she charges past them using magic to help her move quickly. Bull is running after her yelling for her to stop and she does long enough to silence him with a glare. “Hush you big ox, if you want to come fine I will need your help but you must be silent.” Cole appears next to her and she nods in silent communication with the boy and heads back off into the forest and Bull is forced to go slower seeing Blackwall and Dorian following as well as Vivienne. 

When they get to where Zivini is she is on her knees crying a pack of wolves lay dead at her feet some singed some having evidence of hers or Cole's blades. “Help the hurt Zivini, you can do this. Erase the pain of the others, you had to she is special and you know it.” Cole is crouched next to Zivini hand on her back running fingers up and down her spine. Beyond the wolves is their prey who lifts her head and thrashes a log keeping her pinned to the forest floor. 

“What is that?” Vivienne asks and it's Blackwall who answers in awe as he kneels down on one knee bowing his head to the beast. 

“That is a Brecilian Sure-Foot though why it is here is a mystery. That is one of the rarest Harts in all of the lands, we have to help her.” Blackwall is standing and setting his shield and sword aside walking towards Zivini. “What do you need to happen Zivini, can you save her?” Blackwall asks and Zivini looks up and nods. 

“She is pinned by that log; if we can get it off of her I can heal her.” Zivini says standing and placing her staff on the ground and then her blades. 

“Well get over here your big ox, if there's anyone suited to moving large logs it would be you.” Blackwall orders getting Bull't attention. 

“Don't call me that, oxen are lazy and slow and I am neither. Kid can call me that because I really was acting like one making all that noise following her. You however will not call me that.” Bull places his blade on the ground and walking to where Zivini and Blackwall are. 

“I can lift it off her without the use of blunt force if you like Zivini.” Vivienne offers and Zivini reaches out placing a hand to tell her to stop. 

“No you cannot use magic for this Vivienne. She won't like it and it'll make things worse.” Vivienne releases the magic gently and arches an eyebrow at Dorian who is still standing there. 

“What you really don't expect me to manually lift something do you?” Dorian indicates himself at Vivienne's look and sighs when she purses her lips. 

“Oh fine, let it never be said I didn't contribute to the saying this much muscle is only for looking at.” Dorian goes towards the others as Zivini kneels down to the Hart and strokes her face gently blowing and keeping her calm. 

“Okay gentlemen, when you are ready lift it up and I will get her out, careful of her horns though you don't want to touch them they have poison on them.” Zivini informs Dorian who is reaching out to touch them though yanks his hand back. 

“Here, I'll stand here and Dorian and Blackwall can get on the other side slightly behind her shoulder. I'm probably immune to her poison and I know you two aren't.” Bull orders and they count down and lift. She scrambles forth though is not making it and Bull reaches down with one hand putting the log on his shoulder and grabs the Hart by the neck and pulls her out. She scrapes him with her horns causing him to grunt a bit but doesn't release the log until she is clear and then they drop it with a clatter. 

Zivini is running hands over the Hart's light brown hide healing as she goes being careful over the striped hindquarters. She reaches out a hand and purges the poison from Bull's pores causing him to sweat a little. “Vashadan, Zivini I can handle the poison. Save your magic for the deer.” 

“She's not a deer she is a hart.” Dorian corrects Bull smiling as he does it. 

“Dorian.” Zivini requests and he reaches towards her nodding as she channels him and heals the hart the rest of the way. 

“I would not do that particular trick in sight of the Seeker or the Commander you two, while I do understand what you did it smacks of Tevinter blood magic and they won't like it.” Vivienne says and Zivini blushes prettily. “It is good all this time in the wood has managed to teach you control over your magic though I've never seen you happier or more radiant dear.” 

“Does she know about the whole flaming bit?” Sera asks and Dorian claps a hand over her mouth and she bites him making him yank his hand away. “What? I'm just curious if she knows about the flaming bit since we're keeping stuff from Cass and lionhead.” Sera is looking at Zivini and Blackwall expectantly. 

“She knows about the flaming bit now thanks to you. What part of tell no one was unclear?” Dorian rages at Sera and then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

Zivini's concentration is on the hart and when she rises she tips her head to Zivini and then lays back down licking Zivini in the face. “Oh you mean it? I can't though they might hunt you if I turn you loose near SkyHold. Otherwise you'd have to stay in the stables with the horses and I am not sure if the horses would like you.” Hart rolls her eyes and shakes her head and Zivini breaks out into a goofy grin. “I promise to keep you safe if you wish to join me. I am honored, what shall I call you?” Zivini tilts her head and looks at the animal. 

“Brekka.” Blackwall offers and Zivini nods when the Hart nods. 

“Does she always have one sided conversations with animals?” Vivienne asks and the rest of them nod. 

“You get used to it, now the flaming thing Sera so elegantly put out there for you to know.” Zivini places a hand on Brekka and holds the other towards Vivienne and it flames on and the enchanter's eyes go wide. 

“Oh dear, that is not good.” Vivienne finally says and Zivini douses the flames and nods. “Not your primary but pretty strong I take it? How much control do you have?” Vivienne walks towards her tips her chin up so Zivini has to look up into the chocolate cat eyes that see so much. 

“Enough to hide it indefinitely if it's necessary It's what we've been working on since it manifested I am still of the opinion it is a gift from her mother. Did your research ever turn up exactly who Neria's parents were?” Dorian asks and watches Zivini regard Vivienne with more interest now. 

“Yes, her father was the keeper of the clan and her mother was a city elf. Her father actually was one of the dead found at the scene. Neria had an older brother though I do not think they share a father. Nothing is known of his whereabouts though many searches have tried. It was interesting getting the information and thankfully Solas was willing to translate for me.” 

Zivini's interest immediately goes frigid at the mention of Solas and she turns to the Hart. “We need to get back to the others; they will wonder where we are.” Zivini is stiffly picking up her staff and her blades and handing Blackwall his sword and Dorian his staff. 

“Did I say something amiss dear?” Vivienne asks and Zivini shakes her head touches her fingers to her forehead and executes a small bow. 

“I thank you for the knowledge Enchanter Vivienne, my apologies for my poor manners.” Dorian frowns and they head back Bull falling back to walk with Dorian. 

“Watch Solas with her will you? Caught him trying to kiss her in the woods and normally I'm all for it but she didn't want it.” Bull says casually and Dorian smiles up at Bull earning himself a wink. “Wish I could Vint boy, however Herah is about all I can handle. I am serious about Solas though.” 

“I know, he's all over her when he comes with us which is why I told him no when he asked last time. She doesn't trust him and she isn't interested but he is.” Dorian shakes his head glances at Zivini to make sure she is out of ear shot. 

“Zivini, come here please need to introduce you to someone.” Zivini knows he’s an Arvaarad that he travels with Karasaad as he approaches. 

“Arvaarad, anaan es Qun ash aqun.” 

Arvaarad smiles slightly at her pronunciation. “Yeah, you learned from Yassin didn’t you. Should have paid more attention to Arishok.” 

Zivini tilts her head at him, “you know Hawke?” 

“Yes.” 

“Zivini, he’s an Arvaarad I asked him to come help you control your magic.” 

Zivini takes a step back glares at Bull. “I won’t be chained, I won’t be silenced you will not try it.” Zivini draws her blades drops to fighting stance. 

“Easy Zivini, no one is putting chains on you but you have got to get control on your magic and that is what he does. You don’t trust the Templars, you don’t trust the mages so I called in a favor and got you one that was bred to control magic, Hawke agreed to this so did Arishok.” 

“Arishok agreeing to put chains on me is no surprise Bull, he’s never trusted me even when I was a child he probably suggested this shit. No Bull I don’t agree.” She’d put blades up and walked off her steps angry. 

“You did not tell me she was a teenager.” 

“You’d never had agreed to come if I had told you.” 

“Her reaction was instinct; she reaches for blades before magic if she is Dalish that means she was born with magic so she did not learn blades first. Faced with something that might threaten her magic instinct has her hide it if she can.” 

“She can control it, so you sticking around then?” 

“Yes, if she is like Yassin she will accept the teaching because she needs it.” They move to join the others and Zivini scowls at them but offers no hostilities. 

As they camp that night Zivini sees Brekka settle down near the horses and they don't seem to mind. Settling down to sleep Zivini is tired and is quickly dreaming. “Wake up latholan; I want to show you this world.” Zivini's eyes pop open and her head is in Solas' lap and he is gazing down at her. “You are so beautiful I must have a taste and this time there will be no interruptions.” Solas leans down and places his hands on her shoulders effectively pinning her as he places his lips on hers upside down chastely. Moaning slightly at the taste of honey that is her lips he keeps her arms pinned and sits her up kissing her again running his tongue along her lips demanding entry. Dorian's advice of kiss or be kissed well pops into her mind as she opens her mouth to Solas and lets her tongue merge with his. Solas' kiss becomes more demanding as it goes on and Zivini doesn't move not sure what to do at this point since this is all she's ever done. When he lays her back down his form over her she is still kissing him though he finally breaks it. “As much fun as that will lead to I really did want to show you the fade here. Feel how thin it is how it tickles your skin?” 

Zivini blinks catching her wayward thoughts and nods as she does feel how thin the fade is. “This is a great place to experience history as it happened a thousand years ago. Each of these trees tells its own story and you can learn them all.” Solas holds her hand and the landscape changes to an older time and the trees are fewer and Zivini hears a great battle. 

“What is this?” Zivini asked as the battle raged around her and Solas keeps her close keeps her in his arms so he may feel her against him and feel her excitement at the battle and the history. 

“This is the stand of the Emerald Knights as the Imperium marched on them. See their Halla as they use them in battle to leap and fight so well? This is what I offer you vhenan’ara, give yourself to me and I will share it all with you.” Solas watches her face as the knight falls and is replaced with another and sees the tears she sheds for the fallen knights and their mounts. 

“Stop Solas, I can't watch this please have mercy on me. No one tells the animals why they must die oh their pain and confusion. Please Solas.” Solas waves his hand and the battle disappears to be replaced back in the forest where they were before. 

Solas kisses her tear holds her as she mourns the halla and horses of a thousand years ago. “Hush now, you are okay you know things must die without death there is no life.” Solas goes to kiss her again and Zivini places a hand on his chest. 

“Don't Solas, I am not interested. I respect you as a teacher and as a friend but I don't want you that way.” Solas shakes his head in confusion looking at her. 

“But you kissed me back.” Solas says tracing her lips with his finger. 

“Dorian said if you kiss or are being kissed do it well.” Zivini is looking at Solas in confusion as well when Solas narrows his eyes at Zivini. 

“Did he now? What else did the peacock teach you? Did he give up his boys for you little one? Do you bed a human instead of an elf as you should?” Solas still has her arm and Zivini yanks it away. 

“I don't bed anyone Solas, I'm not interested. Dorian has been an excellent teacher.” Zivini is wary now and Solas holds out his hands in peace. 

“I am jealous of the peacock that spends so much time with you Zivini, I meant you no harm. If this is not what you want I will stop.” Solas walks towards her and Zivini steps back a bit shaking her head no. 

“Come to me Zivini, I still have much to show you. I will not kiss you again if it will make you more comfortable.” Solas continues forward and Zivini stops and takes his hand.

“Careful vhenan’ara is that the Solas you want?” There is another Solas and Zivini turns to face this new one. 

“A demon Zivini, do not trust it. Know that I am here and I can help you, we need to leave now.” Solas behind her says and Zivini trusts her instincts know the one behind her is the correct one. 

“Leave us be demon, you will not tempt me. By the dread wolf we will banish you.” Zivini is crackling with power and demon Solas laughs a long low laugh that sends shivers down Zivini's spine. 

“Careful who you swear by little one, you are a creature of Mythal now shouldn't she be the one you swear by?” Solas is stalking her like a predator and Zivini takes a fighting stance her feet apart her breath calm and even as she holds her staff in front of her and her magic crackles around her surrounding her in flame. 

“You will not have me demon, not in this life and not in the next. I am not yours and I never will be now let me go. Do not push me you will not like the results.” Demon morphs and keeps walking towards her and she starts shooting flares and flames which glance off of his barrier spell. Zivini cracks her staff on the ground and lightning arcs through the air to hit multiple times around the demon and he just shrugs it off and keeps coming. “Creator bless me for I have found a demon among your garden and I will not let it touch me. Grant me your wisdom and strength to deal the blow I must.” Zivini circles around the demon Solas with her casting spirit bolts while she is still throwing fire and then she reaches for the dead. 

“Zivini no, do not call them here!” Solas shouts but it is far too late as Zivini calls forth the dead to deal with her enemy and screams erupt around her enough to wake her.

Herah is on her feet blades flashing as the dead come at them in waves. She is fighting near Arvaarad and his men even as Vivienne erects a barrier around them all and sees Zivini outside of it the ground bubbling around her as more and more undead climb out of the bubbling mess below her feet. Herah takes a few precious seconds to admire Bull’s presence on the field as he swings his axe. “Kadan, to me now.” Herah executes a roll that lands her behind him as she stands ducking his axe and swinging her swords against another undead. 

“Zivini darling stop!” Dorian is unbinding the undead as fast as Zivini is calling them and reaches her as Vivienne's barrier falls. Dorian grabs her and kisses her feeling her channel him in the process and then stop pushing his magic back as she matches the kiss and its all the symphony and music of the world as it hits a crescendo and then floods out as she pulls her lips away gazing up at him with wonder and then blinking again and stepping away from him. Flowers are everywhere, the entire clearing is covered in moonflowers and all of the undead are statues with flowers growing through their rib cages and out of their eyes. 

“Oh well done dear, bit macabre but I like it!” Vivienne walks around the skeletons and picks a moonflower placing it in her hair. “Who would have thought it would take a slip of a girl to turn the peacock into a,” 

“Now let’s not get carried away nice thinking there kid but why were you summoning undead in the first place I thought you were asleep.” Bull interrupts Vivienne who scowls at him but says nothing else. 

“Saarebas you will submit to the Qun.” Arvaarad walks towards Zivini and Bull steps between them. 

“Not like this Arvaarad, you will not take another step towards her.” Bull still has his blade out and Arvaarad looks at Zivini debating. Bull feels Zivini place a hand on his back to let him know exactly where she is and casting rejuvenate in the process. 

“Arvaarad it's under control.” Herah says quietly and he nods. 

“Enough, since we are up do we want to move out or are we in need of more rest?” Bull looks to Herah knows what he would like to do and she smiles as she picks up on the scent and answers it with her own causing him to clench his fist. 

“Let's go, there are rifts not far from here and shards that I am sure are singing the kid's name.” Varric votes and the others nod. 

“Solas with me, rest of you figure out which activity you want to do just make sure one of the warriors comes with me please.” Herah says dousing the fire and getting her mount ready to go. “Arvaarad, with me as well I would know you better.” Bull sighs at this notices Arvaarad does as well but nods in agreement. 

Blackwall, Bull and Cass huddle together figuring out who wants to go where. In the end Bull, Blackwall, Dorian, Varric and Sera go with Zivini while Vivienne, Cassandra, Cole head off with Herah, Arvaarad and his men. “Okay folks, let’s see what the forest wants us to ride shall we?” Zivini smiles as she says this and she is greeted with a group of Red Harts. “I thank you Brekka for summoning your brothers and sisters to help us will they be able to carry Bull?” Brekka nods as one steps forward kneeling at Bull's feet and he looks at Zivini nervously before getting on. When they are all mounted Zivini makes sure Varric is secured before heading out. 

“Now you promise we can get done with this and get back to the keep in time for her birthday?” Varric asks Bull and he nods. “Can't believe we have been doing this shit for two years! If we aren't back in time Josephine is going to have my head.” Varric says in a whisper and Bull laughs. 

“No worries dwarf, kid will make it to her own party after all you only turn 18 once.” Bull smiles as he says this and Varric nods. 

“Darling I'm sorry about the kiss, it was unkind of me to do that but I didn't have a better plan at the time.” Dorian maneuvers his hart near Zivini's and she nods smiling at him. “You are a quick study in the art of kissing, have you been getting practice when we stop at SkyHold?” Dorian asks and sees Zivini stiffens. 

“In a manner of speaking yes you asked why I was summoning undead in my sleep and I will tell you it is because a demon attacked Solas and me while we were walking in the fade.” Dorian shakes his head tries to calm his galloping heart. 

“If you are attracting demons than you cannot continue to walk the fade. Work with Solas, he can help you control your reactions to the fade." 

“I tried that Dorian and it isn't working. Besides Solas is still trying to make me his.” Zivini is pale and shaking and they have come to a stop Dorian is off his mount and pulling her off hers hugging her. “Don't tell the others, I will figure this out I just need more time.” Dorian frowns at her request but eventually nods when she glares at him. 

Zivini starts climbing a rock before any of the rest of the group can ask why they have stopped. Zivini and Sera have come up with a pretty decent tactic at getting the shards and Sera uses her increased acrobatics to get where Zivini needs to be and either helps her up or kicks it down to her. “It's a good thing neither of them are afraid of heights.” Varric comments shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun as he looks at the two elves nimbly dancing from rock to rock. 

Sera executes a perfect backflip getting her from one level to the next and Zivini smiles and does three somersaults in a row to land almost on top of the shard. Picking it up she does a swan dive and is caught by Bull who tosses her to the ground and catches Sera as well. 

Next couple of days Zivini is off her food and isn't sleeping which has Dorian frowning. They stop near a waterfall and find a cave behind it making camp quickly and easily. “Take a walk with me?” Dorian asks Bull and he nods leaving the others in the cave as they walk out into the night. 

“What's up Dorian?” Bull asks and smiles a knowing smile when the mage blushes.

“Demons have been hunting Zivini in her dreams, Solas is trying to help doesn't want to hurt her but he does anyways.” Cole appears and Bull steps back a step then relaxes his hand on his weapon and glares at the boy. 

“Never did figure out why you wanted to be more of spirit than a human Cole, but you have got to stop sneaking up on people!” Dorian says finally and Cole bobs his head in apologies. 

“So demons are attacking Zivini in her dreams? Solas is trying to help but isn't?” Bull asks and Cole shakes his head no while Dorian shakes his head yes. “Okay I have two different answers to the same question since Cole can actually hear thoughts we're going to let him speak first.” 

“Right okay Solas wants Zivini for more than just her, she is her but she is more now and he wants that. He also wants her though for that other thing you do with Herah. Zivini is loud when she sleeps, I can't help her like I helped Herah.” Cole finishes pulling on the brim of his hat and looking up at Bull. 

“So Solas wants her for her knowledge? But he also wants her as a mate? She's a kid compared to him what's the appeal?” Bull shakes his head and then looks at Dorian. “Demons attacked her while she was fade walking with Solas which is why she summoned undead.” Bull frowns at this and shakes his head no. “I still don't understand why he wants her I don't get the appeal.” Bull finally admits and Dorian smiles at that. 

“Good, she doesn't need more men after her in life or sleeping, what are we going to do about her though?” Dorian asks and Bull crosses his arms scowling slightly. 

“I will talk to Herah myself about the demons and Solas, if she knows and still does nothing then at least we know she knows. I am guessing she told you not to tell anyone?” Dorian nods and Bull sighs. 

“Still glad I told you though, I despise keeping secrets especially ones like this.” Dorian shakes his head and walks back with Bull Cole having already disappeared. There is commotion behind them and Herah is off her mount looking at Dorian and Bull. “Ah Inquisitor, there is plenty of room in the cave if you care to make camp with us tonight.” Herah nods and heads towards the cave Solas following and then Arvaarad and his men.


	53. -Are we done yet?-

“If you have a moment Inquisitor?” Bull asks and Herah stops looks back at him. “If I might get a moment of your time alone Inquisitor the matter is urgent.” Herah narrows her eyes and Dorian makes to stay Bull shakes his head no. Dorian changes routes quickly especially when he sees Solas headed into the cave. 

“Solas? What are you doing here? I thought we wouldn't be meeting until I collected the last two shards tomorrow.” Zivini is surprised and Solas is smiling. 

“We closed the last rift not far from here and decided to keep moving knowing where you were headed. Herah was able to track where you had been it was simple to figure out where you would be.” Arvaarad says looking down at the little mage. She is young and smells of grass and death to him. “There will be no more sleep summoning are we clear? If needed I will have you chained Saarebas.” 

“You are welcome to try Arvaarad but I promise no more sleep summoning unless it’s something you like.” 

“I doubt you could do that Kameishiri.” Arvaarad admits quietly. 

“Karemishi? What is that?” Zivini asks and Arvaarad answers, “Promise kept. It is how we know you from Yassin. She was very proud of you for trusting Fenris to get you to safety. It is not always the best action to leave your comrades behind but it is unacceptable to sacrifice all when some can be saved.” Arvaarad inclines his head to her slightly. 

“You really aren't that scary when you aren't waving your stick and shocking me.” Zivini taps her foot in emphasis and Arvaarad smiles slightly. 

“You are still Saarebas and I am still Arvaarad but Hawke is Katari and Yassin and she would not like you treated unkindly.” Arvaarad says and Zivini nods. This Arvaarad has three swirls on his chest the paint freshly applied. 

“After her mother was killed by mages, after Anders blew up the Chantry she didn't trust mages at all but Fenris trusted me.” Zivini admits and watches as Solas walks towards her and she bows her head to Arvaarad again and moves away. “Solas, the dreams are not getting better. I have attracted a demon that only hunts me with vengeance when you are close. ” 

“Vhenan’ara do not fear me, do not run from me.” Solas catches her arm pulls her to him and then down one of the passages deeper into the cave. Zivini is pulling against him trying to get away and Solas stops long enough to scoop her up bounce her to keep her from resisting and keeps walking through the caves finally stopping in a deep one that has a platform and places her on it. She who is so damn good at fighting cannot seem to get away from Solas; he is not what he seems. “Talk to me, we will work through your fears. Zivini I can help you if you will let me?” Solas has not let her go and Zivini crosses her legs and regards him. How do you explain to a man you don't feel that way about him?

“Solas has kissed her? Has made unwanted advances towards Zivini?” Herah is in shock and is positive her instinct to laugh at these allegations is not the right ones. “How long has this been going on?” 

“That I do not know but I thought you might want to know. I have personally seen him try to kiss her and she was not happy about it. Zivini does not like Solas that way, I am unsure if she feels that way about anyone.” Bull has his arms crossed and is close enough to offer protection if needed but not touching her he really wants too though with Arvaarad there he can't. “Right now it needs to stop, we've kept them apart as much as possible but if he's hunting for her in dreams she is well and truly fucked if we can't convince him to stop.” 

“I will speak to him, if she wants the relationship she can come to me. As his Anashira I am surprised I have not picked up his feelings for her.” Herah admits crossing her arms and scowling. “Let's get back to the cave; I am looking forward to some sleep.” Herah nods and follows Bull. 

“Talk to me Zivini, we need to figure out how to stop the demons.” Solas is cupping her face and places his forehead on hers trying to get her to open to him. “There now open your mind to me and share little one share with me the knowledge you keep in the well.” 

Zivini shakes her head no and pulls away from him. “I can't Solas the well doesn't want you to have the knowledge. As for the demons I have been hunted before but this one is strong and very persuasive. I am scared and that is never a good thing.” 

Solas hugs her and she stiffens. “Zivini, you told me no and I respect that. You do not want me that way and I will not push you, I will teach you and help you if I can. Friends only Zivini, you are too precious for me to ruin it with unwanted advances.” Zivini nods gratefully and smiles getting up and leaving the chamber. Herah heads into the chamber having seen Zivini exit Arvaarad behind her when the Karasaad quickly tell him what is going on. “Arvaarad, there is no reason for you to be involved in this.” Herah says and he shakes his head no. 

“What he is accused of is grievous; if the charges are proved true I will kill him. She is Karemishi, and Imikaara, a child she deserves better from those around her.” Herah frowns at the term and Arvaarad waves away her questions, “After we will discuss that for now deal with this.” 

Herah looks at Solas and takes his hand rubbing a finger over his knuckles where their fingers interlace. “Solas you stand accused of harassing Zivini both in and out of sleep to the point it has the rest of our group on edge. What do you say to these charges?” Herah looks at Solas and waits tensely for his answer. 

“It is true I have feelings for the child but she is still a child and I would no more tempt her than you. If she misconstrued my intentions towards her I will endeavor to be clearer. I did not mean to cause this much distress among our group or embarrass you in any way.” Solas returns her gaze and Herah looks to Arvaarad who has a tick in his jaw and shakes his head no. Herah looks back at Solas and she smiles at him. 

“I am glad we were able to clear that up, just for the moment stay away from her. Thank you Solas.” Herah dismisses him and walks towards Arvaarad. “He was not lying Arvaarad, you cannot act on this there is not enough to go on.” 

Arvaarad still is not sure. “I will find the truth of this Inquisitor. She is Sarebaas but I will not have her abused by anyone.” 

“Hawke holds to her contract Arvaarad.” Karasaad finally says and Arvaarad nods in agreement. 

“She is not Hawke though and Hawke did not raise her, there is no bond beyond the one we acknowledge. I agree to keep them separate for the moment though with us returning to the castle that will be more difficult.” Arvaarad shakes his head again. 

“You told Dorian about us little one. That you should not have done but it did not matter did it.” Demon says as Zivini stands in front of him in the fade. 

“No but I will never give into you. I am not yours and you will not have me.” Zivini is not afraid anymore and is proud of herself for that.

“Give me the knowledge of the well Zivini, you owe me that much at least.” Demon walks towards her and Zivini stands her ground. 

“If I give you the knowledge will you leave me be?” Demon shakes his head no. 

“You are mine little one and I would no sooner part with you than give up my life. It will take lifetimes to show me what this knowledge is and I shall have lifetimes with you.” Demon is suddenly in front of her stroking her face. “You will never be free of me Zivini, give me what I want.” Zivini places her hands on Demon's face and burns him. 

Demon roars in pain and backs off and Zivini is attacking with her blades, trying to find a weakness of the demon and not finding one. He is blocking her with his hands and his hide is thick as her blades glance off him. “Give in child, you cannot fight me here and we both know it.” He has her in his hands and is crushing her.

“Stop, leave me be please stop stop! STOP!” Flames wash out and over Zivini causing everyone to jump out of bed trying to put the flames out. Group yells of pain and surprise bring Zivini awake and casting group heals and sooth as she figures out what happened. 

“Maker's breath what was that? That was you Zivini, your magic did this but how?” Cassandra is striding towards her reaching for cleanse and suppress even as Arvaarad is headed towards her as well his control rod out. 

“Oh darling, I'm sorry I'm so sorry.” Dorian is back with Vivienne who keeps a hand on him as the rest of the companions back off after Vivienne doused the flames with water. 

“Answer me Zivini! How is this possible I thought you were creation and entropy, you are not primal have shown no aptitude for it.” Cassandra is reaching for her remembers too late her armor has mage metal in it and Zivini screams as it touches her wrist. Smell of burned flesh fills the room   
and Zivini gags. “I did not mean to hurt you but we must bind you. Arvaarad do you have the means?” Cassandra asks retaining the hold on Zivini's arm. 

“I do Karasaad are bringing it now, she will be collared and chained we will not silence her for now.” Arvaarad lays out the collar and manacles and the chain that connects them out. They are not as thick as what are used on their people and Cassandra wonders if they were made for Solas. 

“I can't I can't watch them do this, Herah stop this please don't let them do this to her!” Dorian pleads and Cassandra looks at Herah and shakes her head no. 

“As Seeker I Cassandra Pentergast take one Zivini Tellas into custody on charges of use of uncontrollable Primal magic in the form of fire. Until such a time as we return to the castle and then she shall be remanded into the custody of the Templars do you understand what I am saying Zivini?”   
Cassandra asks as Zivini has stopped screaming her wrists and throat bound with a chain between. Zivini nods, she cannot speak the metal biting into her skin too much. 

“We have earrings to bind her more if necessary or leg and waist chains.” Arvaarad offers and Cassandra shakes her head no. 

“Get some rest folks, Zivini in the morning I will release the throat and remove the chains but the manacles stay until we get to the castle are we clear?” Zivini nods again and Arvaarad takes her to another small cave off the main and placing Zivini in it after her bedroll is brought in and placed on the floor and she is stripped of her weapons. Arvaarad along with some help roll a boulder to block her in Zivini on her knees her hands in front of her as if she is praying is the last thing Dorian sees before the rock is in place. Dorian does not sleep merely looks at the boulder knowing Zivini is on the other side crying. He has failed her, sees Bull is looking as well and walks over to him. 

“I swore I would keep her out of chains but I cannot go against my own instincts in this, she must be bound until we can figure out how to control her. How is this possible? I though you two had this figured out? I brought Arvaarad to help her.” Bull is frustrated and partially blaming Dorian. 

“Fire must be bound.” Arvaarad says stretching as he gets up checks to see Solas still asleep. Arvaarad walks towards Dorian and Bull sits on a rock near them. 

“Fire is the hardest to control of the elements, it is the first to go out of control and the one most feared. Vivienne is ice, her element is easily controlled with her spirit primary she just channels the excess magic into the fade and calls it a day. My lightning is not all that great, more flash bang than actual damage. Fire though, fire folks must be bound theirs is the most powerful of the elements. There is plenty of study that will tell you there is no connection between parents and children about what their magic will be but there is plenty of study that will tell you there is.” Dorian shows his wrists, shows the skull with the 6 rings on it. “Zivini was branded 7th level creation at the age of 9, her Entropy was branded level 5, that’s before she hit puberty and without her being truly tested.” Bull looks over at the boulder it is a surprise. “Neria was tested as a level 7 primal at the age of 7; her creation tested level 7 at her Harrowing. Now she was branded that high with bindings on, there are those who think Neria tested off the charts. Having worked with Zivini, if the mother was more I have no idea how they contained her. Zivini fights her magic; she approaches her entropy like a fight she must win. She breathes creation, much like I do entropy.” Dorian looks and sees Arvaarad and Bull are utterly confused sees Bull’s blade on his back. 

“Zivini sees her Creation magic like you do your Axe; it is an extension of you. You know every way to make it move to do what you want. Now imagine being forced to fight with a dagger instead of your axe. Awkward right you can do it, but you won’t be as fast and it will take adjustment. That is Zivini’s entropy, it is not her natural magic she forces herself to use it. Now add in the fire, it’s like a pot of water over flame. Unless you put a lid on the pot the water will boil out, binding her fire will put a lid on it. She’ll still be able to use it but it won’t boil over, done young enough in magical development there are fire users who never need binding but she fights her magic, fights what she is and it’s boiling over. She needs to be bound, will always need to be bound. Otherwise any emotional outburst will send us all running for water.” Dorian is sad but Arvaarad is thoughtful, control he can teach he moves to talk to Cassandra. 

“Tell me about Kameishiri Arvaarad.” Herah asks approaching him she can’t sleep. 

“That is how we know her, Yassin rescued her from the Imperium as a child took her to the Dalish as they had promised. Hero made Commander Cullen and King Alistair promise to get her there and they did. Kameishiri showed great courage leaving behind what she knew to go with Yassin and Fenris. So we call her what she is which is promise kept.” Arvaarad answers carefully.


	54. -Just a Little Farther-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow updates. Been a bit chaotic at my house.

Morning finds Arvaarad rolling the boulder away and Zivini still in the kneeling position. Arvaarad releases the chains and the band on her throat and pulls her up inspecting the wound. “Heal yourself if you can, you magic will heal you for the most part. Your life will now include this pain and it is something you will need to embrace and overcome.” 

Zivini nods slowly and heals her neck screaming as the manacles on her wrists bite in response to the casting. “Creator do not forsake me now, give me courage to overcome this challenge.” Zivini hopes someone is listening to her as her voice comes out raspy and ill-used. She is given water and Arvaarad takes out his control rod. 

“I can increase or decrease the amount of pain from the cuffs. You will obey me in everything; you will not leave my side nor speak to anyone unless I give you permission. You will not cast anything unless given a direct order to and you will not speak or look at Inquisitor are we clear?” Arvaarad is tipping her chin to look at him as he speaks and Zivini cuts her eyes away. 

“I thought I was under Cassandra's care until we got back to the castle.” Zivini asks and Arvaarad shakes his head no. 

“She has released you to me as she has a personal connection to you. Are there any other questions that you have at this time?” Zivini shakes her head no and Arvaarad hands her food and water waiting for her to eat. “You still have two shards to get is this correct?” Zivini nods and Arvaarad frowns, “Does your throat still bug you? Is that why you are not offering your voice?” Zivini nods and Arvaarad inspects her throat noticing the scarring and bruising. “Come we need to see if you can cast with the metal on.” Zivini follows meekly behind Arvaarad outside and he points to the ground. “Make something bloom there.” Zivini waves a hand and then grits her teeth when the spell falters. “Fight through the pain Saarebas, embrace the pain and do not let it control you.” Zivini nods and the flower blooms where he wanted it to. “Well done Saarebas now put it back.” 

Dorian watches as Zivini works with Arvaarad watching the lively woman turn into a shell of herself. “It had to be done Sparkler and you know it as well as any of us.” Varric says watching the scene as well. 

“That does not make it any easier to endure. Why did she explode? What caused it? Why is no one asking that, they feel her flames and trap her in iron not caring she might have a reason for the outcry? Maker help us this must change.” Dorian vows and Varric shakes his head and pats Dorian on the back. 

“Come see me when your city has been leveled by the ambitions of a mage. Come see me when your mother is cut apart and brought back to life by a necromancer.” Varric says and Dorian shakes his head. 

“Why must the many pay for the actions of a few? Why are we not innocent until we prove ourselves guilty?” Dorian asks and Vivienne places a hand on Dorian's shoulder. 

“Because dear, those few who do terrible actions inflict them on the many when the many outnumber you they think it their place to restrict the few and then find it odd when the chained dog bites its master after years of abuse. We are in a position to change how we are treated Dorian but   
we cannot allow the few to hurt the many.” Vivienne nods her head towards Zivini who has encased herself in flames. 

“She is still just a child, she had it under control.” Dorian is watching Solas having seen Zivini do her flames more than one time. 

“That is probably what Knight-Commander Gregor said of her mother when she killed her first man at 12 darlings and she massacred an entire village of 200 in a matter of hours. Gave her life killing an arch-demon and stories of the damage she did to the darkspawn during the final battle is staggering. It is in her blood to devastate and as a product of careful breeding you should not truly be that surprised when she does what she is born to do.” Vivienne leaves after that and Dorian puts his head on his arms. 

“Maker's breath she is right but all I can see is a scared little girl trying desperately to control what cannot be.” Dorian frowns and Varric pats his back. 

“I know Sparkler, I know and I see her too but I also see the woman who sent well trained warriors scurrying in fear in the blink of an eye. Imagine her sitting in the library or in the classroom near a group of kids.” Varric moves off and Dorian walks over to Zivini sees her look to Arvaarad for permission to speak and holds a hand out to Dorian she knows he won't take so long as she is wearing the manacles. 

“Why did you explode? What caused this Zivini, you were in control.” Zivini shakes her head no, indicates her throat and Dorian looks at Arvaarad. “Can you release her long enough for her to heal her throat we need this information and you know it.” 

“Speak Saarebas, master the pain and find the words.” Arvaarad orders and Zivini reaches deep and heals and then screams silently as the metal bites her again. “Well done, now speak Saarebas so we can get moving.” Arvaarad crosses his arms and nods his head. His face is covered in the mask of his station and his war paint is freshly applied. 

When Zivini would tell him her mouth closes up and she cannot. Hot tears flow down her face and Dorian frowns would wipe the tears away but Zivini jerks away holding her hands out to stop Dorian. “I can't Dorian, don't ask me just please let it go. I can't stop it and I can't change it, creator knows I wish I could.” Zivini looks at Arvaarad and he is scowling at her but doesn't press her for the information. He and his men are mounted on giant horned beasts called Doth Rassi that look like giant Rhinos with horns growing out of their heads in a spiral like a sheep. Brekka does not mind the beasts though she does mind the rope that connects her rider's hands to Arvaarad. When they get to the ledge Zivini indicates for her hands to be loosed. “I need to get to that ledge and I need my hands free to do that.” Zivini asks and Arvaarad shakes his head no. “Not the manacles just the rope,” and Arvaarad shakes his head no again. 

“Ziv this one is not far up, I can probably lift you to it.” Bull offers and Zivini nods as Bull places her on his shoulder walking to the ledge. Placing both of her feet in Bull's hand he lifts her to the ledge and she snags it doing a front flip off Bull's hand and he catches her easily against him. Bull sets her down and she looks at Arvaarad who nods and casting on the shard she places it with the others in the jars on her belt. Remounting they head to the last shard and Zivini frowns at how high up it is. Zivini and the others loop again and again trying to see a way up and finally Sera does pointing it out to Zivini. 

“Release her Arvaarad, this task needs to be done. She will return.” Herah says flatly and everyone's looking at her.

“As you wish Inquisitor, I shall return with the shard to my leash.” Pain lances through Zivini as she says this and she hits her knees looks up at Arvaarad and bows her head in submission. “My apologies Shiral, it will be as requested.” Zivini walks to Bull points at the ledge she needs to be on and he nods tosses her easily and catching footholds scaling gracefully across the face of the cliff with only a couple of heart stopping moments where she loses her footing. 

“Why does she call me that?” Arvaarad asks Solas. 

“It means journey, it is likely what she sees you as. Either part of her journey or a journey she must endure. I would have called you Din or nothing.” Solas answers his glance cutting. 

“Maker tell me when she is safely on the ground, I can't stand to watch her do that.” Varric says choosing to look at Cassandra instead. “Why are the big angry horned ones as Sera refers to them holding the leash of one of our mages?” Varric asks and Cassandra has the conscience to look guilty. 

“I have never minded seeing the mages in chains until I smelled her flesh crisp under my gauntlet. Her screams will haunt me forever now. After Neria, now her daughter to be treated the same way by my order it is too much.” Cassandra claps a hand over her mouth and Varric looks at her intently. 

“There were no Seekers in Ferelden during the blight Cassandra so what exactly are you talking about?” Varric asks and Cassandra shakes her head no. “Now come on Cassandra, you can't just say something like that and then clam up now you have my curiosity piqued.” Cassandra shakes her head no and crosses her arms. “Fine, but I will figure it out Cassandra would be better if you just told me.” 

Cassandra continues to shake her head and Varric heads over to see Blackwall who is keeping an eye on Zivini and tossing insults back and forth with Sera. “Butcher hair” 

“Squirrel face.” Sera answers back cheekily. All conversation comes to a halt though when Venatori attack them and for a moment it is all the group can do to stay alive. Zivini is blissfully unaware of the commotion below her until she hears a yell from Blackwall and looks down to see an assassin on her tail along with three others. 

“She needs help Sera, up you go lass. Just take out the baddies and I'll see no one takes a shot at you from down here.” Blackwall is looking at the rock and then at Sera. 

“Arvaarad up!” Sera yells running full force at the Qunari and he links his hands allowing Sera to step as he throws her up and she lands on the ledge Zivini started on and starts firing. 

“Seems you've tossed a few acrobatic people in battle before,” Blackwall comments and he nods. 

“Hawke trained with my men and liked that tactic to get high enough to get around us. She was light enough to do it and short enough to keep out of our blade range.” Arvaarad takes the head off of one of the Venatori and hooks a hand around Herah to keep her out of his swing range shoves her towards one of the Karasaads who uses his body to block her from moving out from behind him. “You trusted Hawke at your back but you don't trust Herah?” Arvaarad splits another man in two and shakes his head no. 

“Herah has not trained with my men, Hawke did for years.” He blocks a blow meant for Blackwall and sends the Venatori flying. Arvaarad looks to see there are more enemies headed towards them looks up and sidesteps a falling body. 

“I understand that completely but it might behoove you to train her anyways so she is not a hindrance on the battlefield to the rest of your men.” Blackwall points to where her and Karasaad are holding off enemies and Arvaarad notices Herah is a hindrance to the man as he tries to not hit her with his big blade as she tries to dart around him to help him. 

Shaking his head swinging his blade and decapitating both the assailants and noticing Karasaad flattening against the rock wall to Keep Herah safe. “Parshaara, this will not do I need more structure on this field than the chaos I am greeted with. Karataam form up, Herah fight with Blackwall and use your blades at the back of his enemies. Bull with me on the front we form an arrow clearing to the back Cassandra you will be beside Blackwall and those two will give you targets. Saarebas just watch you don't hit us and say Mikra for left and Kem for right to tell us where your spell's are going to land. Varric, have Bull toss you to the ledge Sera is on so you can shoot freely. Did I miss anyone?” Arvaarad nods as everyone falls into what they are supposed to. Halfway through the fight Zivini has waded in and is using his men as springboards dashing here and there flashing with her blades having an uncanny sense to know where the blades are landing and it hurts him to watch the familiar patterns she paints with her blades. Landing gracefully on the back of the last target Zivini slices the throat of the mage and then backflips to land on her knee in front of Arvaarad head bowed in submission. “Well done Karemishi you do your Tamassran proud though your style varies from Yassin's in your footwork.” 

Zivini nods though stays bowed and offers her wrists to Arvaarad who secures her with the rope and pulls her up. Arvaarad places his forehead on hers and rubs gently smiling behind his mask. “Anaan Karemishi kost you have brought honor and peace promise kept.” 

Zivini smiles back at the Arvaarad and remount Brekka turning to face Herah though stops when she realizes she wants to speak and instead says to Arvaarad, “One last stop and then we can go home. I know how to open the tomb of Sahron we need to use the shards.” 

Arvaarad nods at the information and they head back to the Hidden Oasis and Varric looks at Bull nervously. “We only have a couple of weeks until her birthday; do we know how long it will take for us to do this tomb?” Bull shakes his head no. 

Hidden Oasis is just as hot as Zivini remembers it when they get there in three days having had to release the Harts and wait for the Dracolisks to pick up part of the group. Brekka does not like the beasts but Zivini soothes her and keeps the meat eaters happy with another wyvern hunt.


	55. -Tomb of Sahran-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my favorite chapters, this could have been written so much better and I just wanted it done. Any critiques on this would be MUCH appreciated.

Getting to the oasis Zivini is off her mount and impatient for Arvaarad to undo her hands. Her magic is swirling and he waits until she calms down before releasing her. Every day they work with her magic and everyday Zivini grows stronger learning control over all of it. Zivini has figured out how to keep a barrier up between her wrists and her manacles to keep the hated metal from continually eating into her skin. Her scent has returned to the grass and death it was before to everyone. “Still, be still and I will release you. Continue this dance and we will work on mastering your pain again.” Zivini stops and looks at Arvaarad and he finally releases her. “Blades no magic unless I tell you.” Zivini nods and dashes off standing near Herah Arvaarad behind her. 

Zivini takes a moment to enjoy the beauty of the oasis before indicating they need to head into the mine and then up. “Through the mine and then onto the upper Terrace the door is hidden in the walls there.” 

All of the mages feel the shift in power and Cassandra goes pale, “Maker what is that?” Cassandra and the others turn to figure out what is coming at them and are met with walls of flames. All of the mages cast Barrier at the same time and Zivini screams as the metal bites into her wrists again. “Release her Arvaarad, that is Neria we face and we need all of the mages at full strength if we hope to get out of here alive.” Cassandra has her blade out and Arvaarad releases Zivini though all know even unbound they don’t stand a chance against this mage. 

“Burn so I may take the shards burn!” Neria keeps the flames up and then casts a combo storm to send them all scrambling. 

“We cannot stand against her, she is shrugging off cleanse and suppress and there is no lyrium in her blood for me to use!” Cassandra is falling back and sees Dorian trying to figure something out. 

Zivini hands the shards to Herah, closing her hand on them. “Go, take Solas and get into the tomb. I will buy you as much time as I can but you must hurry Herah.” Zivini is keeping her barrier up and dashing between the bolts to the others. “Vivienne, Dorian with me the rest of you get out of here it’s only her so there is no need for you all.” Zivini has gathered the group and Vivienne is holding the barrier for the moment with a very pissed off Neria still casting wave after wave of flame. 

“We can’t leave you kid don’t ask this.” Bull is to her shaking his head. 

“Go Bull, I will be fine.” Zivini is pushing him tears running down her face. 

“Darling, I am flattered by your confidence but your mother is a helluva mage and even three to one I am unsure of our outcome.” Dorian is sweating as his barrier spell holds against a fierce lightning storm. 

“Hissrad, come now we do not have time for farewells we have a task that needs to be done.” Arvaarad is all commander and the others follow though Solas walks to her and Zivini steps away. 

“Leave her be Solas, she is not yours.” Blackwall shoves Solas in front of him and Zivini relaxes a little. 

“What is your plan dear? Our barriers aren’t really taxing Neria much.” Vivienne grits out and Neria sends a wall of ice right through the barrier almost impaling Vivienne who turns her own element aside with a flick of the wrist. “Your mother has mastered them all hasn’t she? A true primal oh we have our work cut out for us.” 

“We do but each of us has a part of her we control. I might be able to deal with her flames if you can deal with her ice and Dorian can deal with her lightning.” Zivini calls on the dead to help her and Dorian does as well. 

“We will run out of mana and skeletons before she runs out of mana darling, you really don’t understand just how powerful your mother is.” Dorian throws a fresh wave of skeletons at Neria as the mage arcs lightning through the ones already sent. 

“Can she be reasoned with?” Zivini asks and Vivienne shakes her head no. 

“She is a tool wielded by someone much stronger than her, your mother is gone child only the commands remain.” Vivienne frowns. 

Any other conversation is stopped as Neria summons roots to hold her targets still and flames to roast them. Dorian is out of mana and so is Vivienne. Zivini has sparingly used her magic trying to get close enough to Neria to take her out with her blades and keeps seeing a shadow doing the same. “Who are you to think to sneak up on me to stab me?” Neria pauses in her casting looking at Zivini. 

“I am your daughter, Zevia Neria.” Zivini walks towards her blades at her sides. 

“My daughter is a mage, creation at least.” Zivini causes a flower to bloom out of the ashes surrounding Neria. “Oh, how is this possible? They took you from me and then I died and I never knew you. I did not give you up Zevia; I would never give you up.” Neria is holding her arms out to Zivini. Neria has chains attached to her wrists; Zivini sees the ones that drag at her ankles and the thick collar around her neck. 

“Stop this mother; please do not burn the world.” Zivini is begging as she walks closer and smells the burning flesh looks back at Dorian with a frown on her face. If her mother was a revenant the chains would not still burn her. Zivini walks up even as Dorian and Vivienne yell no and touches her mother’s face, it is warm under her hand as Neria hugs her daughter and Zivini grits her teeth feeling the metal bites into her back and across her stomach that meets with Neria’s waist chain. “How is this possible? How are you here? You died, your body is gone. How is it you look like her, smell like her and I can hear the metal burn you smell it cooking you.” 

“Could it be an illusion?” Dorian asks and Zivini reaches for her magic casts a dispel and still it is the same. “This isn’t possible, she wouldn’t have a body. For once I would like Solas.” Dorian is shaking his head no. 

“Da’len, hortia moira lanan get away daughter, Neria let her go.” Zevran is behind Neria has his blades out and Neria turns looks into the man’s eyes who she thought was dead. “Look at my scar on my neck Neria, my love know that it is me. Let me give you peace we both know you cannot be here.” Zevran puts one of his blades up cups Neria’s face and kisses her looks at Zivini. “Go, your group returns with their objective done, do not watch this Zevia.” 

“No, we can be a family we can make this work please no.” Zivini is begging and Neria turns to her daughter stays in Zevran’s arms as Dorian puts an arm around Zivini to pull her back. “No! Let me go, please papa please don’t do this!” Zivini fights Dorian and Neria calls on her magic to defend and Zevran grabs her hands hisses at the burn. 

“Love, you know this cannot be, do not do this. You are dead and you need to go home, please Neria. Let me end your pain, you suffer.” Zevran is running hands over her this is the woman he has loved and lost. 

“Mommy, Mom!” Zivini is screaming and fighting Dorian trying to get loose and he is not releasing her. 

“Little help here would be fabulous.” Zivini breaks away from Dorian to find herself held by Bull who takes her punches and kicks hands his blade to Blackwall as he wraps her up in his arms when she is spent and holds her. 

“Easy kid, let him deal with this if he can. Not sure who he is but be thankful.” Bull cradles her, just holds her. 

Neria is kissing Zevran, feels her magic zinging and popping knows an explosion is imminent. “I always loved you Zevran, I never stopped loving you. I hurt, why does it always hurt?” 

“I know my love, I know. I miss you. She is just like you in some ways, so stubborn and her smile, her eyes and her tears. She dances with flowers and blades in equal measure and she has never been chained.” Zevran is kissing her between her words and Neria feels her flames spreading and places fingers over his lips. Smiles as her flames choose not to burn him, this is her love and she knows he is right. So long as he is in it, her daughter is in it she will not destroy it. He can end her suffering, she needs this to stop. 

“Peace Zevran, grant me peace please.” His dagger has already found her heart his lips still on hers as he eases her to the ground and the flames lick and pull and he is forced to let her go, step back as the flames take body and bone leaving the wind and the chains in a pile. Zevran hits his knees next to the chains; this kill is the one he never wanted but knew he might have to do. He is aware of footsteps coming, knows his daughter’s tread anywhere knows her too well as he hears the blades come out of sheathes. 

“You killed her! Why! Why! You didn’t have to do that! She was here and she was mine!” Zevran blocks the daggers sets Zivini on her ass with a well-placed sweep. Zivini is up and at him again with her blades and he is blocking them knows this to be grieving and anger and he deserves both. 

“That was not your mother Zivini, that was a spirit bound and trapped here.” Solas says reaching for Zivini and Herah is there to block Zivini’s blade that tries to hurt Solas. “Calm yourself vhenan, this is not needed.” Solas tries again as Zivini is still attacking Zevran. 

“Who are you?” Zevran asks catching Zivini’s blade in a parry and fouls her blade on his. 

“Solas, Zivini’s latherin.” Solas bows and watches Zevran disarm Zivini quickly as he walks towards him. He will not tolerate another male’s attention for Zivini, especially an Elvin male.

“Solas you are not my Latherin, you aren’t even Dalish. You cannot claim what I cannot and would not give to you.” Zivini looks at her father holds out her hand for her blades and he gives them to her absently his attention on Solas. 

“So you claim to be her protector of heart but she claims you are not so which is it?” Zevran arches an eyebrow at Solas his pose relaxed as he crosses his arms regarding the mage with interest his blades are still out. 

“She does not accept it yet but I will be you will not have her.” Solas crosses his arms and regards Zevran with severity. 

“Ah, here let me put you out of misery then, introductions are in order. I am Zevran Ariani, currently her Latherin and her father pleased to meet you.” Zevran bows and winks pulling Zivini into his arms as she hugs him. 

“Papa, where have you been? It’s been,” Zivini hugs him tight again. 

“I know how long it has been, I apologize for my absence vhenan.” Zevran kisses her brow keeps an eye on Solas. “Do you want this bond with Solas?” Zevran asks and Zivini shakes her head no. “Then it shall not be, Solas she denies your claim and you will honor that wish.” Zevran shrugs and puts his blades up. 

“Her,” 

“Careful what you say Solas, you cannot recall the words once they are spoken and not even the Inquisitor will save you from me if you push this.” Zevran has put Zivini behind him, puts hands on his daggers and sees Herah do the same. Solas shakes his head walks away and the others approach Zevran and Zivini. 

“Saarebas.” Arvaarad says when the hugs have stopped and Zivini steps to him places her wrists out. 

“Zivi, what is going on?” Zevran asks as Arvaarad puts the manacles on and Zivi hits her knees biting back on the scream and gagging at the smell of her flesh roasting before she casts a barrier to keep her wrists whole. “Unchain her she is not primal!” 

“Papa, I am primal my secondary is fire I hid it, you didn’t want me to be like mom so I hid it as long as I could. I’m sorry papa so sorry.” Zivini keeps her head bowed can’t look at her father’s face. Zevran pulls her up hugs her wipes away the tears. 

“Don’t be ashamed Zivi; there is nothing to apologize for.” Zevran tips her chin up winks at her and smiles at Zivini causing her to smile as well. “Inquisitor, I take it the Tomb was a success?” 

Herah nods and indicates the torque she holds in her hands. “It is a sight to see honestly, one of the most profound experiences I have ever had. I want to get this back to Dagna and see exactly how it will help us against Corepheyus but we should be ready to face him and with Neria taken care of we now stand a better chance of getting this done.” Herah is excited and they camp at the mouth of the mines that night and it’s a celebration of sorts. 

Zevran stays close to Zivini, keeping an eye on her and smiling every time he sees her. “She is a remarkable young woman.” Varric says handing Zevran a cup with ale in it and not taking offense when Zevran swirls and it and smells it before drinking. “She does the same thing though I think she does it from watching you not because she is afraid someone will poison her.” 

Zevran smiles at this, “She is as trained as any Antivan crow Varric I would raise no less as my daughter.” Varric loses the smile for a moment runs over the information he knows about the crow that traveled with Neria. “She was not raised in a kind world Varric, she was abused by her own kind, has a father that is hunted and will be until I die and she is the daughter of the most powerful mage the world has ever seen. They will see her chained and either try to destroy her or control her. So I gave her blades and bid her play and she did, trained with Hawke, Fenris and I and whoever would teach her.”

“How do you know who we all are?” Varric asks thinking about it now noticing there were no introductions. 

“Observation Varric, plus Leliana gave me decent descriptions of all of you.” Zevran admits seeing Solas watch Zivini. “You will tell no one who I am Varric, Zivini’s life depends on no one knowing.” 

“It can’t be easy to raise a child in those conditions.” Varric is careful with this one, knew Hawke and Fenris had kept close tabs on Zivini and now knows why. 

“Fenris and Hawke helped, the clan helped there are parts I would change but I do not regret her not growing up in the tower. The chains though, there has to be a better way.” Zevran says it somewhere between resigned and angry. 

“There is, I am doing it. I will teach her control, if it can be done I can do it. I will free Kameshiri if it is possible.” Arvaarad walks with Zivini behind him and she sits near Zevran who grasps her wrists sees her skin is not scarred. “She keeps a barrier between her skin and the manacles; it keeps her intact and also shows just how much control she has already. She needs something to take the edge off, something to keep the fire inside when she grieves.” 

Zevran hangs onto Zivini as he takes her away from the others. She is so happy to see him, so happy he is here and so sad. “Not sure which emotion to give into?” Zevran asks and she nods contents herself to be held like she is a child again. Zevran just sits with her and she is thankful for that. Neither of them have ever been much for speech though eventually she is curious about where he has been, what he has seen and he is the same.


	56. -Dance with me by the light of the moon-

“Saraabas, train with Inquisitor.” Arvaarad asks and Zivini nods taking her daggers out and squares off against the Inquisitor. Herah executes a series of thrusts and parries meant to test Zivini who answers lazily not showing her skill at all. Zivini sees the slide step of Herah before the next thrust and cuts through it sliding into Herah’s guard and pretending to stab through the heart. Herah nods the defeat and they square off again and Herah tries the same move though manages to get out of Zivini’s killing blow but ends up on her ass when Zivini hooks a foot under hers and sends her sprawling. 

“Inquisitor, close your stance when you see her coming at you and step slide left bring your right blade up and around like so.” Zevran demonstrates and Herah does the maneuver and Zevran nods. Herah manages a hit on Zivini for the next fall and the last one ends with Herah on her ass Zivini having used her horns to put her there. “Dance with me for a moment vhenan I learned some new tricks.” Zevran offers and Zivini nods changing her hold on her blades. 

“Now we get to see what she really knows.” Bull nudges Blackwall both of whom have sparred with Zivini before and found her passing at best. Watching Zevran and Zivini Varric is reminded of watching Hawke and Fenris, both so in tune with the movements of the other’s body and at times too fast for even his eye to catch the subtle changes in dance and thrust. 

“Enough play Zivi, show me show them your truth.” Zevran says and Zivi frowns and shakes her head no drops out of stance and puts her blades up. “vhenan, jarem aniki.” 

“No papa not even for you will I do that. Do not ask me that.” Zivini doesn’t see him come behind her but she catches the blade and turns it away answering with a flurry of her own. “Fine, you want the truth? You want to see just how awesome your daughter is?” Zivini reaches for her magic allows it to settle like a blanket over her and she glows faintly as she sends a flurry of attacks at Zevran sending the assassin dancing backwards and up away as Zivini calls on the earth to hold him. When he is far enough away she sends flames at him which he ducks and ends up having her retreating dancing backwards against his attacks. It is a give and take until they are both dripping sweat and the sun has been set for hours Vivienne’s mage light giving the combatants and spectators something to see by. “Enough play papa I am hungry.” Zivini puts her blades up and Zevran smiles putting his arm around her and kissing her. 

“You have learned well, I was afraid they would make you a mage and give up your blades.” Zevran confides and Zivini shakes her head no. “I usually travel with Blackwall and Bull who practice with me though now I am probably going to have to work harder thanks to you.” Zivini grouches and Zevran laughs. 

“You could learn a lot from Karasaad and Inquisitor teach each other.” Arvaarad looks at each of them and Zivini nods.


	57. -Marks in the Sand-

Zivini convinces the Dracolisks to take them all the way to SkyHold and is honored when the one carrying Bull asks to stay with him. “She wishes to bond with you Bull, for you to be her rider.” 

Zivini looks at Bull and he nods, “I would be honored.” 

Zevran has not let Zivini out of his sight the entire trip back and Zivini has pushed Herah hard in training. Arvaarad has figured out Zivini can also cast ice and Vivienne works with her to master the ice as well as the flames. “When you are ready I will teach you how to use your ice for other pleasures.” Vivienne smiles at Zivini's blush. “You have grown so much since you embraced your magic. I don't approve of Arvaarad's methods or at least the pain part but you seem to learn well from it.” 

“Yes but now I am going to be handed over to the Templars and I am not sure if I should fear for my life or,” Vivienne holds her hand up to stop the sentence. 

“They are not handing you over to the Templars darling, they can't. Your mother burned a lot of the land on her way to us and you will already be hated being her daughter. Admit you are also primal and it will be signing your own death warrant.” Vivienne shakes her head no looks at Cassandra who nods. 

“How are we going to hide it?” Zivini asks and Arvaarad takes off the manacles and holds up earrings. 

“We will have to tell Cullen Zivini, he will figure it out.” Cassandra admits and Zevran shakes his head no. 

“If he hasn't figured out she is Primal yet he won't figure it out anytime soon.” Zevran says stroking Zivini's face smiles when she kisses his palm when he pretends to find a copper behind her ear. Grabbing the coin from him Zivini walks it across her knuckles in a display of dexterity.

“You are back! Were you successful?” Cullen asks coming down from his office and Herah nods. “Good, take a moment to rest should be ready for council in three hours?” Herah nods and heads to the stairs up. 

“We need to get the earrings in Kameshiri come with me.” Arvaarad motions and Zivini follows him to the Qunari compound nodding when Zevran comes with them along with Bull. Bull is stopped by another Qunari and Arvaarad continues on until he reaches a blue tent with the gold Qunari symbol on it. Moving the flap Zivini ducks under his arm to enter the tent Zevran with her there is a table set up with chains on it. Pegs behind the table hold collars, manacles and shackles another table holds the huge collar all Qunari Saarebas are fitted with. 

“I liberated Neria's earrings from Cullen's possessions years ago if you would like them Zivini. Your mother's bindings were true works of art.” Zevran looks at the display of earrings Arvaarad has pulled out. 

“It is to bind her magic, it should not matter what it looks like.” Arvaarad shakes his head as he places various earrings back into the box and Zivini's eyes fall on what looks like a tattoo needle. 

“What is that for?” Zivini indicates the tattoo needle and Arvaarad sees where she points. 

“Amekari. It is what we use to tattoo the Saarebas that will tell an Arvaarad their skills. It is inked on their skin with melted mage metal much like your circles brand you so do we with ours.” 

“Would that bind my magic more than the earrings? Why do I need to be bound anyways I am not primal as my primary which means technically I am an elementalist.” 

“Binding you keeps your explosions down to a minimum, gives you more emotional freedom without the consequences. Yes it would bind your magic more than the earrings but it is excruciatingly painful.” Arvaarad catches her eyes tries to make her understand. 

“Show me how painful it would be to be tattooed and what would the pain tolerance have to be on a daily basis? With my healing would that even work for me?” Zivini is curious and Arvaarad shakes his head no. 

“I will not tattoo you Kameshiri, you would not be able to tolerate it and your healing would be ineffective over the tattoo area. It works like a spell, once applied it does not continue to eat just sits on your skin like a barrier binding your magic or in your case dampening it.” Arvaarad holds the earrings out to her. 

“Tattoo me Shiral; I will not wear chains or anything that was put on my mother. I am not her and I don't want to be.” Zivini crosses her arms and looks up at Arvaarad.

“You take the same stance Hawke does when you want to be stubborn.” Arvaarad offers and Zivini looks at her father who is silent through this. 

“It is your choice Zivi, I loved your mother and you look like her but you also look like me and I would not make you either your mother or I. You are you and no other.” Zevran shrugs and smiles, “You already have your vallaslin so more tattoos should not bug you that much.” 

Arvaarad takes out the manacles and places one on her wrist. “Come I will show you the pain and you can decide on your own. This is your choice Kameshiri, if you truly want the Amekari than that is what we will do.” Arvaarad grabs a chain, shackles and a torque. “This should be enough.”   
Arvaarad walks out of the tent towards the practice arena. Zivini is thankful for the thick fence keeping her out of sight of the rest of SkyHold but is painfully aware of the battlements. 

“Out of here Shiral, the battlements can still see me.” Zivini indicates the battlements and Arvaarad shakes his head no. 

“We do this here.” Shiral walks over to another Arvaarad and Zivini is surprised to see another Saarebas walking towards them chained and collared. Shiral checks the runes on his skin nods and the Arvaarad takes the leash off of the Saarebas. Magic spills forth out of his hands and soon   
there is a milky barrier erected with the Saarebas standing off to the side. “This will shield us from view and the chains will keep you from exploding. This is a pain exercise not magic you will cast instinctively and you will lash out with your magic but that is not the point of this.   
Understand?” 

Zivini nods and puts her hands out and Shiral puts the other manacle on, attaches the chain around her waist and Zivini is gritting her teeth. 

“Do not fight it Zivini, treat it like a wave and you are the shore. You know the wave is coming and there is nothing you can do to stop it just stay on top of it.” Zevran offers as he has been regulated to stand near the Saarebas. Zivini nods and Shiral puts one shackle on steps out of her way when she falls to her knees. 

“This is the pain for day to day Kameshiri, this is the pain you must master and over the years you will. Eventually you will be numb to it and it will not matter. That is why our mages are chained and marked; the pain keeps their control intact. That is why your mother started out with just earrings but ended in more than this, your Templars use the metal wrong. They use it to bind you, it cannot stop your magic but it can dampen it and make you control it more. Nothing can stop your magic Kameshiri, nothing can take it away but we can control it.” Shiral puts the other shackle on and Zivini curls in on herself flips on her back as it touches other parts of her. 

“Now to feel the pain of Amekari.” Shiral takes out the remote and shoots it up and Zivini is screaming and then she is silent as her magic explodes out. Shiral waits for the magic barrier that was tossed around Zivini to dissipate and looks up to see the barrier still in place. “You barriered your explosions on instinct very well done are you still with me or did you pass out?” 

“I am still here Shiral, have I passed your test?” Zivini looks up at him and manages to stand up with the metal on her teeth gritted against the pain. 

“You have, I am going to unbind you and you will heal yourself completely. As we are hiding your bindings I will tattoo your back, there is ritual involved in this and it will take several days. We will start in the morning. Go and enjoy the rest of the day Zivini.” He releases her and Zivini heals herself goes to her father and smiles. 

“Let me show you SkyHold papa.” Zivini stops her smile when she sees the tears going down Zevran's face. “I'm sorry papa.” Zivini is hugging him and Zevran breathes deep basking in the clean scent that is Zivini and finally places his forehead on hers rubbing and then kissing it. Nodding at Zivini he follows her as she shows him the castle and introduces her to the various people. Zevran watches as SkyHold celebrates Zivini's return and is thoughtful when they head to the battlements. 

“This is Cullen's territory up here though he has learned to share it with me and whatever animals decide to join me.” Zivini offers her arm to a circling Hawk that lands gracefully and takes the piece of meat Zivini offers it as she strokes it and then releases it back to the sky. Zevran is used to the animals near Zivini and has always smiled as the flora and fauna celebrates Zivini. Looking around Zivini sees Cullen and the Commander comes towards them embracing Zivini in a hug and then looking at Zevran. 

“So the rumors of your existence are true, I congratulate you on faking your death so well.” Cullen smiles to take the sting out of the words and Zevran arches an eyebrow. Zivini beats a hasty retreat away from them and both watch as she leaves. 

“It has been a long time Chantry boy and it seems they have given you so many men to play with now too. Long step up from Templar to Commander and it seems to have suited you well.” Zevran is cold with this man and Cullen understands. 

“Neria has done great damage to the land; we are unsure how to stop her.” Cullen admits stepping away from Zevran who shakes his head no. 

“Neria is dead; I carry her chains in my pack Cullen. She will plague you no more, I do thank you for keeping Zivini safe.” Zevran watches the pain and sorrow cross Cullen's face know his matches it. 

“Shall we mourn her together?” Cullen finally offers and Zevran shakes his head no. 

“I will mourn her the same way I always have, every moment of every day and enjoying that moment and day. She would not want to be mourned Cullen, she was light and fire and a scared child who became a tormented woman. How sane was she when she climbed that tower to kill the arch-demon? Those chains are far heavier than the ones she was bound with when I left.” 

“She volunteered for the tower Zevran, it was her or Alistair and we both know he was far more valuable alive than dead after the blight. No one forced her to kill the Arch-Demon and no one mourned her more than I, she was everything Zevran. I envied you for your ability to touch her, she left the circle broken and battered and climbed that tower happy and healthy. I may have had her body in the end Zevran but she never loved me the way she loved you. She mourned you every day, she took revenge for you that shattered any trust her and Alistair might have had.” Cullen is angry though turns when he hears Leliana walking to him and then past him to hug Zevran. 

“Zevran!” Zevran catches the bard and hugs her as well. “Scared me half to death when I couldn't find you after the explosion and then you haven't come to get Zivini and you can't scare me like that! At least let me know you are still alive. If Hawke hadn't told us I would think your bones part of the ones at the shrine.” Zevran places a hand over her mouth and kisses it to stop the admonishments. When Leliana bites at his hand Zevran growls and releases her mouth. 

“What did I interrupt? You two looked like you were in a very serious discussion.” Leliana asks standing between them still feeling the tension roll off Cullen though Zevran has retreated behind years of training to seem indifferent. 

“I was telling your Commander Neria has been dealt with, I carry her chains in my pack.” Zevran is unable to keep his eyes on Leliana. 

“Oh I am sorry for you both, I know what she meant to you. Did Zivini see her? We must have more detail than that.” Leliana admonishes and Zevran tells them what happened. 

“It is good Neria got to see Zivini though I am sorry you had to do that Zevran I know it was not easy. Now Zivini's party is in two hours and I need both of you to contain her until it is time for it.” Leliana takes both their arms and leads them down the stairs pushes them into the tavern. 

“Maker's breath, she is 18 tomorrow! She can't be 18 she can't be.” Cullen is in shock and Zevran laughs a little at that. 

“You kind of get used to it after a few birthdays though with the past couple of years I am just happy she is alive to celebrate it.” Zevran says and they all nod in agreement at that. 

“I am going to let you two catch up, I still have a mountain of paperwork to get through before tonight's festivities.” Cullen excuses himself and heads to the rookery knowing that is probably where Zivini is. When he sees her she is tending to the wing of one of the crows gently unbinding it and running a finger over and over it until the crow spreads its wing and flies away. 

“Got a second Zivini?” Cullen asks and Zivini looks over her shoulder at him hands rested on the railing and she looks away and down at the all the activity below. 

“I do, want to stay here or shall we walk the battlements?” Zivini asks and Cullen smiles, “I was actually thinking my office if you don't mind?” Zivini arches an eyebrow and follows Cullen there. Once inside Cullen closes the door and takes a seat behind his desk, offers her water from a pitcher which she takes. They regard each other in silence for a moment and Zivini enjoys the silence before leveling a look at Cullen. “For a man wanting to speak to me you are imitating a statue rather well.” 

Cullen laughs at that, takes a breath and then starts to speak and shakes his head. It is a start stop a couple more times before Cullen finally just asks, “Tell me about Solas and the demon.”   
Zivini scowls and pretends to look at her nails for a moment before looking at Cullen again. “Who told you?” 

“Dorian, he was quite concerned.” Cullen says steepling his fingers and leaning back in his chair. 

“Did he also tell you I embarrassed myself by kissing him?” Cullen laughs at Zivini's petulant tone at her crossed arms and huff as she admits it. 

“No but I am sure he told you he prefers men still not a bad one to try as far as first kisses go.” Zivini rolls her eyes and then narrows her eyes at Cullen. “What?” 

“I was expecting an antidote about my mother, you seem fond of them.” Zivini shrugs at the admittance. 

“No I will not be making that mistake again, the last time I compared you to your mother I ended up with a barrier in my office and you beating a hasty retreat reminding me you are not your mother. You're not her Zivini and I did not mean to offend you with my comparison. If you want to   
know about your mother than ask, otherwise I'll keep my mouth shut. Now tell me about Solas and the demon.” 

“I can't Cullen, I want to and the words are there but anytime I try to say them I can't. He tried to claim me when I was fighting with Zevran. I am not sure how to handle him.” Zivini admits and is up pacing her braid bouncing as she moves agitated. “He doesn't want me for a mate or maybe he does but he wants something else from me and I cannot figure out what nor can I speak about it. Cullen I am scared. As for the demon, I am handling that the only way I know how which is battle.” It is enough of a revelation to have her stop and look at Cullen surprised at herself and it is obvious Cullen is too. 

“Fight him Zivini, you are the master of your own mind and dreams. Each of us see the fade differently and though he is experienced it is your mind he must walk through. Templars and Seekers both go through extreme mental exercises to prevent mind control. Talk to Cassandra, she would be able to help you more than I.” Zivini nods and Cullen checks the time realizes it is time for the party. “Join me for dinner?” Cullen smiles slightly and Zivini nods taking the arm he offers her.


	58. -All Grown Up-

“Surprise!” Is yelled and Zivini dispels the barrier she automatically threw up and Cullen laughs at that. “I notice you didn't include me in that, figured I was not worth protecting huh?” Zivini blushes. “Not to worry, I can usually take care of myself in a fight. Happy Birthday little bird.” Zivini shakes her head and hugs Cullen. It was the book he had read to her when he met her all those years ago. 

Zivini is surrounded by people wishing her Happy Birthday and she sees Varric in a corner and he raises a glass to her. When she spots Josephine she mouths thank you and the woman nods and smiles. 

“Happy Birthday Vhenan’ara, I will give you your gift later.” Solas whispers bending and giving her a kiss on her neck just behind her ear. Zivini shivers at the touch and turns to glare at Solas who waves at her innocently from the other side of the room. 

“Here, have a drink!” Bull hands Zivini a tankard and watches her swirl it and sniff it before she takes a swig. “Now this is a man's drink!” He pats Zivini on the back as she coughs and Zivini smiles and clinks glasses with Bull taking another swig. When she finishes the tankard Bull smiles hands her a glass of water. “Drink just as much water as you do anything else and you won't get too sick.” 

Zivini nods and walks towards Dorian and is interrupted by the sight of a tall red haired human smiling and winking at her. “Pirate Zivini all grown up.” He bows and Zivini shakes her head looks again at the young man and hugs him. 

“Prince Duncan, it is good to see you seems the years have let you finally grow into your feet.” He catches her and hugs her back. 

“Yes and it seems you have not figured out how to handle your drink just yet.” Duncan keeps a hand on her back refills her glass with more water. “Drink.” Zivini does the same ritual she always does before she drinks and smiles over her glass at Duncan. “Your eyes are still as beautiful as I remember too your vallaslin is exquisite as well.” Duncan reaches up to trace the lines but stops and waits for Zivini to let him. 

“You know about the markings?” Zivini asks when he has traced them for a bit and stops to smile shyly at her. 

“I have studied Elvin culture extensively and speak it passably well as my tutor says. I do wish I knew more but the books on Dalish are more legends than actual history and fact. It is frustrating.” Duncan snags drinks off a passing waiter's tray hands one to Zivini who doesn't let him drink until she has tested it. “Making sure I don't get poisoned, you always did enjoy protecting me.” 

“Did you ever get your Templar training?” Zivini asks and Duncan nods, “Father taught me what he could with no lyrium of course and I had other Templars teach me what they could as well so if needed I can cleanse or smite as necessary.” Duncan winks at the end of the admission and Zivini laughs and shakes her head. 

“Come meet Blackwall, he's going to be a Grey Warden like your dad. How is your dad doing anyways?” Zivini asks and Duncan smiles a breathtaking smile that has her pause for a moment. 

“He is fine, sent me with some soldiers to bolster the Inquisition numbers for the fight against the big baddy. I am looking forward to it actually; my commander wants all this business to end as soon as possible. I agree though I am not sure what the best course of action for everything is especially since the Chantry can't even pick a divine.” Duncan shakes his head and his bangs block his view and he rakes his fingers through it trying to fix it and only making it worse. “Can't imagine aunt Leili as divine but they say she is in the running.” 

“Of the two I think Cassandra would be a better fit but thankfully I get no vote on it. Now come meet Blackwall.” Zivini grabs his hand and pulls him to Blackwall. “Blackwall, Prince Duncan Therien of Ferelden.” Blackwall formally bows and Duncan shakes his head. 

“Save the bowing for my father, he currently wears the crown. I am glad to meet you though, I heard they all disappeared shortly after this all started and then Adamant. I am glad the Inquisitor let them stay, we need the Wardens.” Blackwall nods and smiles. 

“You'll do Duncan, I am glad the Wardens got to stay as well. So you came with the rest of the royal army? How is your Commander?” Blackwall asks and they are off speaking about military and orders and Zivini excuses herself when she sees Dorian motioning her over. 

“You look positively bored darling, though the company you keep is certainly dashing.” Dorian winks at that and Zivini looks over her shoulder and smiles. 

“Prince Duncan, King Alistair's son. He came with the royal army so I figured Blackwall could entertain him for a few minutes.” Dorian laughs at that. 

“Yes our Blackwall can talk military and soldiering for hours and your prince will walk away thankful for the knowledge. Up for a bit of dancing?” Dorian winks as the minstrels start playing and he twirls her onto the floor. Dorian is an excellent dancer and Zivini makes a striking partner for him all light against his dark. 

“It's a pity you don't prefer women.” Zivini says quietly and Dorian shakes his head pulls her closer as the music slows down. 

“If I did it would be you darling. I do adore you but I do not wish to bed you, and I am thankful you don't take offense to that like so many women would.” Dorian bows to her as the dance ends smiles as he sees her next partner. “However your next partner is decidedly interested.” Zivini turns to curtsy to Duncan who offers his arms for Zivini to step into lightly. 

Duncan steps her through the complicated Orlesian dance with practiced ease gliding her across the floor without touching her and Zivini is surprised she wants him to. This dance is all about the anticipation of the clasp of hands at the end of the first stanza and then the hands to elbows of the second to finally end up in each other's arms at the end of the song. By the end of the song Zivini's heart is racing and she seeks the quiet of the upper levels choosing to look down at the rest of the dancers for a couple of songs. “You like him, why then do you run?” Cole asks sitting on the rail and Zivini shakes her head at Cole. 

“I don't want that with anyone Cole, not yet and besides he is human and a prince.” Zivini admits and Cole tilts his head. 

“But you want Dorian?” Cole is confused and Zivini shakes her head again. 

“My feelings towards Dorian are innocent; I would never actively pursue him as he is not interested that way. When I kissed him it was amazing, when he kissed me during the battle all I could think about was him and me and what all the poets write about but that isn't what he wants and I know that now.” Zivini looks to see Dorian and the mage looks up and winks at her. 

“He felt it too, it was a symphony and songs and everything right but you are the wrong one so he kisses no one. You confuse him, his heart wants you but his body does not.” Cole shrugs and Zivini offers her hand to Cole and wiggles her fingers. 

“Dance with me Cole, it is my birthday and I want to dance.” Cole and Zivini dance and are laughing until Leliana finds them and admonish them for skipping the party. 

“It's too noisy down there and this gives me a good view of everything.” Zivini says and Leliana nods. “I will be gone after tomorrow for a few days, I need to complete some Elvin rituals to honor my clan but I will return. Send Hyrim after me if something urgent comes up.” Leliana nods and knows the recalculate crow will happily go to Zivini if needed and Zivini holds Cole's hand to keep him quiet. Leliana heads back down and Zivini turns to Cole. “They won't understand Cole, I must keep it secret and I will be back.” Cole nods and heads back down to the party. 

Bull carries Zivini to her bed the elf curled up against his chest after declaring herself tired. “I think she confused you with her bed.” Varric says smiling. Bull doesn't discount it knowing it had been a tactic to get her to sleep after Solas had attacked her and it is a habit. Putting her in the bed Bull pulls off her boots already removing her weapons and placing one of her daggers under her pillow. 

Zevran is there to tuck her into the bed kissing her forehead and then leveling a look at Bull. “What has Solas done to her?” 

Bull shakes his head not sure how to answer the assassin father. “I can't answer that Zevran, whatever Zivini has been able to tell you is all there is. Solas is precious to the Inquisitor and she will not see him harmed.”

“So it is okay for him to hurt my daughter?” Zevran has a tick in his jaw and then his mask slides into place. “He will not hurt her again of that I can guarantee.” Bull nods and leaves as Zevran locks the door and lies in the second bed in the room. 

Morning brings a knock to the door and Zevran opens it allowing Shiral in. “Wake her, we need to go. She cannot eat but make sure she drinks.” Zivini is blinking at them owlishly brushes and braids her hair and has Zevran attach her weapons smiling at the old habit to check his pockets for trinkets as he arms her. “You may come as far as the gate but no farther Zevran; this is something Kameishiri must do on her own.” Shiral continues as they walk to the compound and Zevran hugs her and kisses her before she walks into the gates. He takes her though the compound to a red tent on the back wall and Zivini is greeted by other Saarebas who regard her quietly behind their masks not speaking to her. “You will sleep here; do not speak to the other Saarebas as they will not be able to speak to you. Put your blades and armor in the chest at the end of the bed you cannot carry them while you are here. Only I may touch you only I may bind you. Do not speak to other Arvaarad's or anyone else unless you are spoken to. If given an order from another Arvaarad answer them but do not obey them. If given an instruction by someone other than me request your Arvaarad and repeat I am Kameishiri Arto Arvaarad. Most will not try because you will not understand them. Do you understand?” Zivini nods and Arvaarad has her repeat the sentence over and over until he is happy with her pronunciation. 

He takes her to the bathing area points to the tub farthest away from anything else, “You will only bathe in that tub and you will never do it alone. I will escort you everywhere and you will never walk in front or beside me, I know this is a lot Kameishiri but it will make sense before this is all over. You walk a fine line between Saarebas and honored guest and the only way we make that work is if I am with you at all times. Understand? Bathe, change into this and then we will get started on your tattoo.” Zivini takes the offered clothes and goes to the tub undressing quickly and climbing into the tub though she yelps at the frigid temperature. When Shiral joins her not even noticing the cold water she gently heats it though he gives her a glare and says nothing. With his helmet off his face is chiseled much like the rest of the Qunari though his hair is golden like hers and is pulled halfway back the rest falling to his shoulders. Grabbing the soap and rag he reaches out to grab her and Zivini moves away instinctively. “Peace Kameishiri, I need you clean I will show you and you will do this from now on.” 

“No please Shiral let me do this.” He tilts his head at her fear nods and watches her clean herself. When she has soaped herself three times he is satisfied and allows her out of the tub. Zivini dries herself with magic and does him as well. “I know but I'm cold and scared others will be in here shortly and I don't want them to see me naked.” 

Shiral indicates her breastband and small clothes. “You are not naked you do not have anything they have not seen.” 

“That maybe but it is mine and I don't want others to see it except on my terms. It is my body and I will show or not as I see fit.” Zivini is popping with magic and he reaches for his control rod eyeing her. 

“Peace Kameishiri let us go others are coming in.” Shiral puts his helmet back on and turns and Zivini follows him quickly staying behind his shoulder, close enough to be grabbed if necessary but far enough not to impede him if he pulls a weapon. “Well done, now in here.” He has taken her to another tent and there he has her sit on the table as he gets the inks and needle ready. “This is what we are writing on you.” Hands her a piece of paper and there are four lines of 8 runes each. “They will go here.” He traces a claw down her spine, “They will start just under your hair and stop at your breastband or I can start them at your breastband and stop them at the base of your spine.” 

“Start at the top and stretch them until they hit my waist, can we do that?” Zivini asks tracing down his back with a finger and he nods. 

“You will lie on this table on your stomach; we will do a break every four hours though you will not eat but once a day until the runes are done. I will do as many per day as your body can take, this will make you sick as your body has to accept the ink. It is why it must be done on an empty stomach, I would prefer not to bind you until I have to so please keep firm control on your magic and let me know if you feel like you are having issues. I will teach you the runes and what they mean you will know each one until you can say them in your sleep or under duress if asked. Do you have any questions?” Zivini shakes her head no. “Then we begin.” Zivini lays on the table and Shiral hands her the paper has her trace the first rune with her finger. Placing his helmet within her reach she studies it the back is solid but the front is slotted and Zivini wonders how well he can see. 

He lulls her into a dream state as he tells her about the rune, what it means and how it is important and only after she has repeated what it is and why and how does the needle pierce her skin and the hot metal is etched Zivini bites back screams. “Steady you have trained for this you can take this.” Then he is having her repeat what the rune is, what it means and why it is important as he places it on her skin. They manage two runes that day and he leads her to the mess tent having her sit with the other Saarebas as they eat. Zivini sees the Saarebas eat gruel that can be sipped like soup as their mouths cannot open fully. Zivini is given the same and she is sat next to one of the Saarebas notices he sits with others like him between the Saarebas and the rest of the occupants. Among the other occupants of the meal there is no rhyme or reason to where they sit or why they are there, elves, humans all sit among the Qunari speaking freely to them. Zivini notices female Qunari among the ranks as well notices all of them wear the same halter style dress that shows shoulders bare held with a torque that has various symbols on it. As the Arvaarad’s finish eating they gather up their mages and escort them out and she is joined by several others as she exits with Shiral. Though all the Arvaarad look very similar Zivini notices hers has three lines that swirl across his chest while others have other designs she knows better than to touch it knows it is poison from Hawke’s stories. 

“Arvaarad, a moment.” All of the Saarebas bend on one knee when he turns to face the Qunari woman who has spoken. “Tamassran, how may I help you?” She has spoken in Common and he answers in the same. “Why is the elf with you? Is she a convert?” Qunari woman walks towards Zivini who hasn’t knelt merely stands there. 

“She is honored guest Kameshiri, has chosen to receive Amekari,” Shiral answers crossing his arms. 

“She is Saarebas?” Tamassran asks walking closer to Zivini who stands her ground. 

“She is hence her presence with me. She is gifted in healing and primal.” He admits and the woman steps back regards him carefully. 

“How gifted in healing? Would she be able to help with the wounded hunters in the tents now?” He glances at Zivini who nods. 

“Follow, secure your Saarebas and bring her to the tents. Time is of the essence.” She walks off and he barks some orders to the Saarebas and they do a controlled run to the tent where other Arvaarad help to secure his Saarebas. Quickly Shiral’s are chained together and then to a ring in the ground and the other Arvaarad grabs Zivini to put chains on her as well. Zivini shies away ducks under his hand looking for Shiral. “Saarebas.” Is called at her and she hits her knees head bowed hands offered repeating what her Shiral has told her until he looks up and sees what is going on.   
“Katoh, Kameishiri, arto Tamassran.” Shiral pulls her up and they walk to the healing tent. “Don’t ever run from an Arvaarad, they will kill you.” Zivini nods and enters the tent under his arm and gags with the smell of decay and infection. Letting her magic fill her she grits her teeth as the Amekari react and breaths through it calling her magic again approaching a warrior that smells of death. Reaching out to touch the patient her hand is grabbed and Shiral shakes his head no. 

“Zivini, what are you doing here?” Healer comes towards her passing the bandages to another elf. 

“She is here because she is receiving Amekari, Tamassran asked for her healing skills.” 

“Right Saarebas use Arvaarad and one of the converts as your hands. If you cannot heal them let me know and we will ease them into death do not do it yourself are we clear?” Zivini nods and Healer grabs the wrist he knows has the skull tattoo, “This is important Zivini, only work on the ones you can save, do not touch the ones marked for death.” Zivini nods turns away from the man she was walking towards and Healer nods has two men move the cot to another section of the huge tent. Zivini spends the next few hours working from bed to bed, healing those she can and indicating which ones she cannot help. 

Elf she works with is delicate and petite and utterly in awe of the dalish elf weaving her sacred magic through these men. “Da’len honors us with her magic may your steps be shaded and your path easy.” It is a sentiment said several times as Zivini heals until she is dropping with exhaustion.   
“Saranas, Arvaarad she is spent.” 

Healer is to her immediately handing her a lyrium potion which she recoils from. “No, I do not take lyrium just give me a moment allow me outside and I will be fine.” Shiral scoops her up carries her outside and Zivini indicates she wants down places a hand on a tree. 

Shiral watches as the tree stretches taller to shade her watches as the grass reaches up to touch her and she laughs as the squirrel hiding in the upper branches of the tree come down to greet her. “Your magic is spent yet the land heals itself near you how is that possible?” He asks and Zivini smiles offering her hands to a group of birds that land to eat the bread she has in her hand. 

“It has always been this way with me Shiral, my people call me Lathisirin.” 

“Little Keeper, ma seranus.” Healer says coming out of the tent watches her carefully. He’s met her only a couple of times was impressed when she helped Hawke has seen her magic and her healing. 

“I can ease those that need it into death Healer, I can send them with no pain and they will not suffer you know I hold the power.” Zivini offers and Healer shakes his head no, “This is not for you to decide Zivini each must make their own way into death only then are they part of the Qun.”   
Zivini shakes her head sorrow in her eyes. “Their pain calls to me Healer, let me ease it let me make it painless.” 

“No, pain allows us to know we are still alive we do not want their ghosts lingering to haunt us let them go. Can you finish your healing or do you need rest?” 

Zivini looks back at the tent and then looks at Shiral, “How are the other Saarebas? Will someone see to them while you are here or do you need to tend to them as well?” 

“Others will tend them if needed, continue Kameishiri.” Zivini nods and heads back into the tent turns pale when she sees Herah and Solas there. 

“Zivini? What are you doing here?” Herah is striding towards them a frown on her face. “Are you injured?” Solas gets closer and Zivini sees an Arvaarad with him as he heals with his magic. 

“No, she is here to help with the wounded.” Shiral answers and Zivini nods and goes back to working through the wounded staying well away from Solas. 

“Vhenan, help me with this one?” Solas asks and Zivini hesitates. 

“Do not call me that Solas, I am not yours.” Zivini finally answers and Solas inclines his head in acknowledgment. 

“What shall I call you then?” Solas asks and Zivini hesitates at this too, he is Elvin but not dalish and there was a time they were friends and Zivini inclines her head. 

“You may call me Zivini or Zivi, I deny you Elvin kinship.” Solas narrows his eyes at this but nods. All of this is spoken in Elvin and Healer notices the elves that were helping Solas are stiff and cold to him now wonders why Zivini would deny kinship. Solas finishes working on the wounded and then leaves Arishok and Herah with him. The moment Solas is gone Zivini relaxes and finishes healing those she can. “I am done, I will come back tomorrow if you like to work on more but my magic is spent.” Zivini admits to Shiral and he nods takes her back to the tent with the Saarebas in it. 

“Hands, you have to be bound to sleep just your wrists.” He holds the manacles and chain and Zivini complies finally able to lay down and relax. Sleep eludes her as the chains clank and rustles as the Saarebas move in their sleep but eventually she is in the fade and Zivini heads to the Temple of Mythal quickly going to the well and sitting in it. 

“So this is where you ran to vhenan’ara, come to me.” With a twist of his fingers Zivini’s body gets up and walks to Solas and he wraps her in his arms kisses her. Zivini is stiff and Solas teases her lips trying to get her to submit and Zivini is not pushing him away but she is not accepting either. “Give me what I want Zivini, vhenan give me what I desire.” Solas runs hands up and down her chuckles as she still doesn’t respond. “Shall I be someone else for you? Would you prefer this face?” It is Dorian she is looking at and she gasps and his tongue is sweeping in hungrily trying to get her to submit to him. Zivini pushes against his chest manages to get free and reaches for her magic only to hit her knees in pain. “They bound you, oh vhenan it is time to have some fun now.” He is securing her hands and there is a bed and Solas is pushing her onto it. Zivini’s hands clank as the chains rattle and he is undoing the buttons of her shirt pulling it open hands and mouth greedily finding her breasts and Zivini is screaming and thrashing this will not happen Cullen’s words echo back to her and she is using her chains to choke the demon he has transformed into then he is standing in front of her. “You are no match for me in here Zivini, this is my realm and you will not win this match.” 

Gone are the chains and Zivini has her blades, “Take me if you can demon for I will never stop fighting you.” Zivini reaches for her magic finds it still barred and curses but keeps the demon in front of her circling him her blades in her hands. “Never, you will not get me demon not now not any lifetime will I be yours.” 

He has her wrists sweeps her and follows her down kissing her again and he is looking into her eyes. “Look at me Zivini, know your vhenan, give me what I want and this will be so much easier.” Zivini is screaming for anyone and anything to help her and there is a laugh and Zivini sees they are surrounded by demons the bed she lies in is in the middle of a barren landscape. “You summon demons? You think others will help you?” Demon inquires and Zivini stills stops thrashing in his hands. “You would become an abomination rather than submit to me? You would become like your mother a mindless tool to be used by someone else?” Zivini shakes her head no. “I love you Zivini, I need you and you will accept me eventually.” 

Zivini relaxes her body and Demon releases one of her hands and she cups his face. “I will end this here and now demon.” Zivini reaches for her magic, screams as the bindings and her back burn but douses her blades in the fire and plunges it into the demon watching him and the others fade. 

She is exhausted, her nightgown is ripped and in ribbons and her wrists are burned with metal. Zivini sits on the bed hugging herself. 

“Zivini darling? What is going on and why are you here?” Zivini is up and in Dorian’s arms hugging him. “Darling hush, what’s wrong? Did the demon do this?” Dorian indicates her shirt and Zivini blushes gives herself another nightgown to wear. Dorian waves a hand puts them in Zivini’s quarters in the castle walks to the bed and places her in it kisses her forehead gently, “Rest darling I will watch you while you sleep no one will hurt you.” Zivini drifts to sleep her fingers laced with Dorian’s as he stretches out next to her.   
Dorian is exhausted the next morning shakes his head at the dream he had and walks over to have breakfast with Bull. “Dorian? You okay? You look like you didn’t sleep a wink.” 

“I didn’t get any sleep last night and I don’t think I will be for sometime.” Dorian replies downing the cup of tea Bull left on the tray and pouring another downing that as well. 

“What’s going on?” Bull asks not liking the tone. 

“Had the oddest dream I found Zivini scared out of her mind bruised and battered and watched over her all night. She isn’t in her room and I have no idea where she is in the castle. When I ask Leliana’s people they all said she was in the woods doing a Dalish ritual and would be gone for days but why would she not tell me that?” Dorian is confused and worried. 

“When I put her to bed Zevran did say she would be gone for a few days and I know he left earlier today though he did not say where, maybe she is with him?” Bull asks and Dorian shakes his head no. 

“If Solas is hurting her I might kill him myself.” Dorian glares at the mage as he enters the room and Bull follows the mage’s progress around the room to sit with Herah. 

“He is untouchable Dorian and he knows it.” Bull says and Dorian shakes his head no. 

“He isn’t if he is attacking her Bull we both know Herah won’t protect him if she knows there is something wrong.” 

“I'll talk to her again.” Bull states heads over to Herah indicating for her to follow him back to her quarters. 

“I grow weary of being careful around Qunari Bull, I need you.” Herah is kissing him and he answers laying her out on their bed lips tracing over her. When they are sated and she is sprawled over his chest he looks down at her. 

“This wasn't my original intent when I came up here but I like it more.” Bull traces fingers down Herah's spine enjoying the texture of her skin on his. 

“You still worry about Solas and Zivini.” She's looking at him hands under chin as she rests. 

“I do, it is not getting better.” Bull sighs when Herah shakes her head no. 

“Solas says he is not doing anything that if she is seeing him it is a demon taking his form and she does not trust him enough to get help from him to deal with it.” Bull closes his eyes in defeat. “I cannot do anything if Zivini does not say there is something wrong, she refuses to speak of it therefore I cannot fix what I do not know is wrong.” 

Zivini wakes realizing her wrists are raw and bleeding from her yanking on the chains and her mouth is cotton. Shiral comes in and releases her and she falls in line with the other Saarebas as they head to the food tent though he only hands her water and a piece of bread and Zivini eats it ravenously. Waiting for the others to finish she glances at the other people in the tent notices some of the elves and humans have earrings in their ears and so do the Qunari though none that are marked with the Vitaar or war marks and Zivini is curious about that. Finally they are alone in the Tattoo tent with Zivini depleted of magic after healing the injured again. “May I ask questions about the Qunari?” Zivini asks as he gets the ink and needles ready. 

“You may but there are some things I will not answer.” 

Zivini nods at that, understands he won’t be able to answer some questions. “Why does everyone but the Antaam wear earrings? What does that mean?” 

Shiral regards her sets the inks and needle aside, “They represent our commitment and knowledge of the Qun. Arishok wears the pillars of the Qun for the Antaam.” 

Zivini ponders this and then nods, “That makes sense. Hawke mentioned there was no other women in the compound but there are here why?” 

Shiral debates answering this one and choosing his words carefully. “Tamassran are teachers and travel to instruct the converts. When we landed in Kirkwall that was only a fraction of the Antaam and we did have Tamassran with us but they were lost in the shipwreck.” 

Zivini thinks back on what she has seen with Herah and the Qunari men and then looks at her own shoulders which are somewhat bare in the gown she wears. “Why are all the women showing their shoulders? Wouldn’t that be hard to fight in?” 

Shiral indicates her shoulder runs a claw across the smooth skin exposed and Zivini shivers. “Qunari women do not bear blades, they can’t. As for the bare shoulders that is for claiming or formal bonding. It is considered to be bad form to touch another mate and since we prefer our women to not be topless it is easy to see if she is claimed or not at a glance. It is illegal for a Qunari woman to cover her shoulders; Herah is the exception to that rule. Katoh Kameishiri we need to work.” Zivini pulls the tunic over her head and he grabs her shoulder tips her chin up, “Who marked you?” 

Zivini looks to see teeth marks on her chest and shakes her head no. “I do not know I went to sleep and I woke up I do not remember anything else.” Zivini can’t look at him and he bares his teeth at her hands her shirt to her. 

“If you will lie to me then we are done, you are not worthy of the Amekari.” 

Zivini shakes her head, “No, please I am sorry do I have to answer you?” 

He closes his eyes looks away for a moment then looks at her again. “If it happens again yes you will need to tell me what you can. I know Dorian worried Solas was attacking you though it is rare for events that happen in the fade to feed over here.”   
Zivini shivers at the mention of Solas. “You are very informed about magic.” Zivini admits smiling shyly. 

“I am Arvaarad, control rod. To control something you must understand it now work so we can avar your magic.” Zivini obeys and the runes are more painful and Zivini begs for him to stop and he does bringing her water and covering her as she shakes and sweats. “Three more done with time to do three more if you can tolerate it. You will need a day of rest before we start the next line once started I cannot stop that one until it is complete.” Zivini nods wraps her arms around her middle and keeping her head between her knees as she tries to control her body’s reaction to the pain. 

When they are done Zivini follows him to the food tent and notices it is very empty. “It is very late Kamishiri, we will need to make our own.” 

Zivini wanders over to the fires and pulls a big pan from the stack and places it over the flames. “Hand me some of the eggs and whatever else you want in this.” Zivini indicates what she wants and he hands it to her. 

“These are for baking, what are you doing?” 

Zivini regards him in shock and then smiles, “You’ve never had an omelet? Oh Shiral you are in for a treat.” Grabbing the eggs she breaks them into the pan controlling the heat with a wave of her hand and taking bacon and ham dicing it and placing it in the pan and finds some cheese requests his knife and slices that as well. Wielding the spatula with skill she makes the omelets and places them on plates and hands one to him who looks at it dubiously. “Relax; you took all my poisons when you took my weapons. Learned most of that from Hawke, she was very creative.” He regards her and shakes his head. Sitting down he takes his helmet off and begins to eat pausing after the first bite to savor it and then eats the rest quickly. Zivini had made hers with vegetables so does not offer hers but does make him three more which he eats and indicates he is done. 

“That was good, you are a good cook.” Zivini smiles at that and is exhausted. “Sleep you have a free day tomorrow what would you like to do?” 

“Can I train with the men?” 

Shiral tilts his head thinks and nods slowly. “I would need to clear it with Sten but you should be able to, no magic though and he might want you bound to make sure of that.” Zivini frowns and nods sadly he tips her chin up puts his forehead to hers, “Saarebas is not an easy burden and you confuse it for me. I see the scars on your arms and hands see the brands on your wrists and I know what was done to you. I see you wrestle with your magic and yet embrace it at the strangest times. You awe me Kameishiri. We do the Amekari so you will never wear the chains again and you have accepted my control over you easily.” 

He releases her and puts his helmet back on the mask hiding his face and Zivini shakes her head no. “Would this have helped my mother?” Zivini asks and he shakes his head no. 

“Your mother was going to die no matter what Zivini, Her mage metal would have driven her insane and there was no controlling her power only trying to contain it which isn’t possible either. Primal mages are killed as soon as they develop under the Qun. We have elementalists but we do not allow Primals to live, not worth risking the population.” He opens the sleeping tent and chains her to the bed again leaves her to sleep. 

Dorian greets Zivini in the fade wrapping her up and kissing her forehead gently before taking her to her bedroom allowing her to rest on his chest. “Dorian thank you.” 

Dorian smiles leans down and kisses her nose, “For you darling anything.” Zivini looks at his lips and then at his eyes and he cups her head places his mouth on hers and Zivini is kissing him and he is drowning in her traces a hand down her spine to cup her ass and pull her closer. Zivini’s moan matches his as he deepens the kiss and she is running her hands over smooth skin. He shifts laying her under him as he keeps the assault on her lips tracing her body with his hands and she wants his hands everywhere. Dorian stops kissing her for a moment traces kissing down across her chin and to her throat nipping lightly causing Zivini to arch. “Feel the sensations darling, feel what touch can do.” Hands trace across her shoulders down her arms and skim her sides. Dorian pulls her nightgown, frees one breast for attention and Zivini arches into him runs fingers though his hair causing him to smile. A practiced mouth swirls around her nipple and Zivini can feel him against her thigh knows he is aroused by this as well. Another pull has her other nipple free and Dorian is expertly handling that one as well and Zivini is feeling something building. 

“Dorian! Ah vhenan, what ah oh what is this?” Zivini is a slave to her body's needs as Dorian slides a hand down to her sex cups it gently stroking a thumb over it. 

“Let go Zivi, let go darling come for me.” That building sensation rockets and she is falling and lands on the floor next to her bed her body jarring from the impact on the hard ground. 

Zivini sits up, shaking her head and hisses when the manacle touches her face healing it automatically and biting back screams as the metal bites into her. Looking around she realizes all of the Saarebas are awake and looking at her. Looking up she sees Arvaarad looking down at her, she realizes its not her Arvaarad though and remains on her knees repeating the sentence until hers does arrive looking rather pissed off at being awakened. His helmet is under his arm and he is glaring at her then he smells her and raises an eyebrow. “Come.” Shiral says after he has put his helmet on and unchained her. Zivini arches an eyebrow at the use of the word and he shakes his head takes her to the bath. “Bathe and then we will talk.” 

Done with her bath Zivini takes the dress held by him and puts it on. It is a lot more revealing than the last one with a band around the neck and the shoulders left bare and the hem falls in a high in front low in back thing. “Why is this different than the last dress I had on?” Zivini asks and he frowns. 

“You are Yuniri, ready.” Zivini tilts her her brow furrowed trying to figure out what she is ready for. “A mate Kameishiri, your arousal was evident which means you are ready to have children. Last dress declared you not able; this one marks you as available. As honored guest this is acceptable as Saarebas it is forbidden, you are frustrating.” He takes her to the mess hall and sits her with the Saarebas and more than a few notice the change in the dress though her sitting with the Saarebas soon wanes the interest thankfully. 

When they get to the healing tent Healer approaches and frowns at the dress looking at Shiral, “She is Yuniri? But she is Saarebas. Sten chose Yuniri?” Shiral shrugs and Healer circles Zivini and she stays very still. “You should have brought her here before she bathed.” Looking at an elf, “Arto Tamassran Yuniri.” 

Zivini looks at Healer and then at Shiral eyes wide. “Someone tell me what is going on, I am a guest I do not want a mate I came for Amekari not anything else. I am supposed to be armed and kicking someone's ass not being put in revealing dresses and having males stalk me like I am their next dinner.” Zivini drops into fighting stance when Healer is in front of her and is fast enough to get Healer's dagger off his belt and into her hands. “Shiral I will not accept a mate, not now not ever. Do not push this please.” An Elvin female comes in dressed as a Tamassran and Healer blocks her from getting close to Zivini. “Honored guests are treated this way? Is this what you did to Hawke? Was she forced to take a mate?” Zivini has grabbed another knife off the healing table and faces the three people and settles her mind for whatever fight she needs. 

“Peace Kameishiri, Katoh Kameishiri we would not harm you.” Tamassran says and Zivini shakes her head no. 

“I will not accept whatever you intend to do to me, I want something to fight or we do the runes. Those are the two options I will allow chose.” Zivini is not backing down and Shiral registers all of the emotions on her face, her body and the stories her scents are telling him.

“You were attacked, you are being attacked. You are being forced to be Yuniri, you are not though you are still an Imikaari, child. Peace Zivini, Katoh Kameishiri arto Arvaarad. Stop Zivini, go to control.” Shiral holds out his hands for the blades and Zivini hesitates, doesn't trust him slashes at him when he steps close causing a growl. 

“Zivini? What are you doing here?” Bull is in the tent holding his arm and Zivini takes a running start and jumps on the healing table and flips over Healer's head who tries to grab her. Landing on her feet she is to Bull in a moment healing him with a wave of her hand and dashing behind him casting a rejuvenate. “Zivini, kid talk to me here why are you wearing a Yuniri dress?” 

“I came to receive Amekari and had a dream last night and it’s embarrassing and now I am in this dress and the Tamassran is here and I don't want a mate, did they do this to Hawke? Was Hawke forced to take a mate? Bull take me home, please just get me out of here.” Bull's never seen Zivini this rattled this out of control and is expecting her magic to start popping but it doesn't and he takes a moment to assess the situation. He hears her take a gasping breath and realizes she is crying reaches behind his back and feels her grab his hand feels the moisture from the tears   
on his hand. Feels as she places her forehead on his back, he needs to fix this quick. 

“Hawke was not forced Zivini more than that I cannot say.” Healer cannot tell this one or anyone, Yassin would be pissed. He’s not missed Zivini’s reference to Arvaarad being journey it’s an apt name for the man. 

“If I take you home your Amekari will not be finished and it will start to poison you, you have to stay until it is done Zivini. As for the Yuniri, it is a big deal in a Qunari woman's life. Without children there is no Qun, you are not Qunari though and you are a mage so these two things do not apply to you. Saarebas don't have children; they are rendered sterile as soon as they manifest magic. Which will not happen to you either so calm down, I need you to settle down and get control Zivini. We do not want your magic reacting right now and for the moment it's not but I'd rather not press my luck.” Zivini takes a breath and Bull pulls her gently and she walks around to stand in front of him and he's pulled her into a hug strokes her hair keeping his claws from tangling. When her breathing has settled he tips her chin up to look at him. “Better, go wash your face in the next section and return here afterwards. Hand me the blades please.” 

Zivini casts a glare at Healer and Shiral but hands the blades to Bull and leaves. “Shanedan Tamassran, Healer, Arvaarad.” Bull inclines his head and walks to the group holding the blades out hilt first. Healer takes the blades and replaces the one on his waist and places the other one in the sheath on the table. “Arishok?” Bull asks and Shiral nods. “Okay, let’s get her out of the dress please and no more talks about Yuniri. Castle is getting antsy about her being gone and it's been less than 2 days. I am not even going to try and explain her coming back with a mate.” Bull crosses his arms hopes the others agree with his assessment. 

“We will need to speak to Arishok about this Hissrad; we will go when she comes back. Arvaarad you will control your Saarebas or she will need to be bound. I know she is Kameishiri but she is Saarebas before that and she needs to be controlled.” Tamassran folds her arms over her chest glaring at the three Qunari. They nod and see Zivini is back and her head is bowed. 

“Apologies Arvaarad, I meant no disrespect and I did not wish to disobey. I am not ready for a mate and would wish to be respected in that regard. May I be accommodated?” Zivini keeps her head bowed but does not submit and Bull is proud of her for that. 

“Hissrad and I are going to speak with Arishok now about that, you will stay with Arvaarad as you are Saarebas and not allowed in his presence unless he requests you.” Tamassran scolds and they head over to the central tent and Shiral and Zivini wait outside Zivini chooses to kneel at his feet as another Saarebas and his Arvaarad are there and the Saarebas is on his knees. Arvaarad sees her kneel and looks at Shiral clear questions to which he shrugs. Zivini takes the moment to meditate trying to piece together what she felt the night before with what her and Dorian were doing. Zivini does this on a distracted level keeping her surroundings clear in her mind knowing she is safe no where and with no one. Exploring what happened and how she feels Zivini is confused, she knows Dorian does not see her that way so why would she dream like that? Zivini is confused about her body and her mind and wishes both would just settle down.

“Kameishiri, follow.” Shiral pokes her with his foot and Zivini stands dusting off and following him into the tent. He pauses for her eyes to adjust before walking forward and kneeling to Sten. Zivini knows the proper greeting in formal setting but has no idea what it is when you are a mage and stays standing. 

“Kameishiri offers no greeting to Sten?” He is surprised and amused. 

“Arvaarad, I do know proper greeting but I do not want to offend Sten as I am Saarebas as well as Kameishiri” Zivini says clearly keeping her head bowed knowing not to look at or speak to him from Shiral’s instructions. 

“Greet me as Kameishiri.” Sten commands and Zivini offers homage, one knee on the ground her head bowed left hand to breast and then looks at him directly. 

“Andaran atish’an Sten, I bid you welcome to SkyHold and offer you greetings and blessings as Lathisirian to the Rothsa Clan.” Zivini does not cast the blessing she normally would at the end of this knows casting any kind of magic on Sten will likely get her killed. 

“You have petitioned to not be Yuniri even though you are. You have also petitioned to train with the Antaam. Is this correct?” He asks and Zivini takes a moment to inspect this Sten he has smaller horns like Healer and she knows she would easily confuse the two.

“Yes.” Zivini answers staying in homage though rises when Sten indicates. 

“Granted so long as you tell me about the Dalish.” He says and Zivini gasps. 

“No.” Zivini finally says and Sten regards her. 

“Explain.” 

“Explain the Qunari.” Zivini says and he levels her with a glance. 

“You are not Viddathari to ask such a thing, no.” He cuts the air with his hand. 

“You are not Elvin to ask such a thing, no.” Zivini stands tall and crosses her arms. 

“You will answer my questions Kameishiri or you will not be allowed to fight and you will be treated as the Saarebas you are.” Sten has his hands on his knees and Zivini stifles the smile this elicits courtesy of seeing Bull and Arishok do the same pose. It is you will do what I say or I will crush you pose but it does not intimidate Zivini in the slightest. 

“Then bind me Sten, I am Kameishiri, I am Zivini daughter of Neria Tellas, Hero of Ferledan and I am 7th level creation mage if you think you can hold me without consequences than go ahead and try.” Shiral hisses at her even as Bull clears his throat. “I am also a member of the Inquisition, the very people whose castle you reside in. I humbly request to finish my task and be allowed to leave unharmed and without malice.” Zivini watches the Sten's face go from rage to thoughtful; he needs lesson from Arishok about schooling his features. 

“As you are Kameishiri you will be allowed to complete your task, you will not wear Yuniri and you may practice with the men so long as your Arvaarad is with you. You are still remanded to Arvaarad's care and are not allowed out of the compound until the task is done. Bargain well struck Kameishiri, go in peace.” Shiral gets up and Zivini follows him out waiting until she is to a tree to throw up he snags her braid to keep it out of the way. 

“Well done kiddo. Now do you want to spar with me or with someone else?” Bull asks and Zivini looks up at him and he reaches out realizes how cold and clammy she is. “Kid?” Zivi faints though when Shiral would reach to grab her Bull stops him. “Watch the earth Arvaarad; it will heal her better than anything Healer can cook up if you give it a minute. Is this from the Amekari?” Shiral nods and kneels on the ground next to Zivini and doesn't touch her just waits for her to recover. 

“When she didn't have the sickness this morning I thought she would be spared, it's been a helluva morning so far though and it may have just set her off. She is not Yuniri; Solas' advances have forced her to go through it too soon.” Shiral is looking up at Bull and Bull grits his teeth. “I cannot help her in the fade.” 

“None of us can which is the biggest part of the problem.” Bull admits seeing Zivini curl on herself and retch more reaching for Shiral and crawling to him and he catches her hand before she can touch him. “Vitaar Zivini it is poison to you.” Zivini shakes her head no presses her fingers to his chest and smiles at Bull. 

“Hawke made me immune to it, just as she is. She saw Healer making a batch of it and paid attention and eventually she was helping Healer make it and apply it to Sten and Arishok.” Zivini confides in a whisper. 

“Hawke applied Arishok's paint? She applied both of their paint?” Shiral is shocked and Zivini nods. 

“Was a morning ritual, she would apply Sten's and then go to Arishok while Sten took the men running. Can I do yours?” Zivini asks curiously and Shiral keeps her hand on his chest but shakes his head no. 

“That is the right of a mate only, for Hawke to have done it for Arishok and Sten meant they both accepted her as their mate.” He says and Bull shakes his head no. 

“Changes nothing, Arvaarad let this go, Hawke was Yassin which meant she did all the duties a mate of Arishok was to perform. He claimed her she is his now.” Bull fixes a glare on Shiral and he shakes his head no. 

“Did you know Hawke when she was with Sten?” Zivini asks and he nods. 

“I trained with her quite a bit actually, I was her Arvaarad when she first joined the Antaam until she was fit enough to join Sten's regular group.” He indicates for Zivini to move and she gets off his lap tugs the revealing gown into place with a blush. “Out of this dress and into your armor if you still want to fight?” 

Zivini nods and follows them to the armory accepting the armor and blades slipping behind a screen to quickly change. Dressed she follows to the sparring ring set up in the compound and Bull unhooks his axe places it on the weapons rack and picks up the wooden equivalent. Zivini keeps her steel twirling the blades and Bull notices there are more than a few curious Qunari watching and smiles as Zivini attacks in a flurry of daggers which he turns aside with a flick of the axe and then he is after her and she is slip sliding and dodging his attacks slipping into his guard and gently grazing her blades against him. When he swings his blade low Zivini jumps onto the handle between his hands and flips over his head managing to twist and kick in the process. Landing in a crouch she is dodging his swing and sliding between his legs kicking with hers to bring him down. Landing on his knee he feels her blade caress his neck smiles when she kisses his head and heals him. “Well done kid, you still good or do you want rest?” Zivini walks to the edge of the ring throws up but wipes her mouth and signals him to attack her. 

“Ashaad, you will spar with her.” Sten's voice rings out and Zivini turns to regard him at the edge of the ring and inclines her head in acknowledgment. Bull steps away watches as the Ashaad grabs two swords off the rack. When Zivini goes to grab wooden swords he shakes his head no and Ashaad stops her. 

Zivini barely has time to nod to Ashaad before he is on her and Zivini is retreating before the blades doesn't dodge one just right and catches it on her rib frowning when he smiles. “Ah, seems you guys are actually good. Shall we play?” Zivini tilts her head and he is coming at her again only to find her not there and feeling a shallow cut on his back. Zivini uses the Ashaad's blade to flip and hit him in the jaw and managing to score a hit on the opposite rib with her blade. When she backflips hitting him with one of her feet and using his temporary stun to hit him again square in the chin causing him to hit his knees completely stunned and Zivini flips over him and uses his horns to slam him into the ground knocking him out. Zivini salutes Sten who nods and then stumbles over to Shiral before fainting again with a “This is embarrassing.” He catches her carries her over to Healer's tent who forces a potion down her gut. 

“It’s the ink; she'll be okay but no more fighting she needs to recover. How did she do?” Healer cleans her face and arms and Arvaarad smiles. 

“She did very well, beat Bull handily and then trounced an Ashaad. No major damage on either even with her blades she has good control.” Shiral moves loose strands off her face and Healer shakes his head. 

“How are the runes going?” Healer moves to the table sets to making poultices. 

“Good she has one line done; we will be doing the second one tomorrow if she can tolerate it.” Shiral sees Zivini is waking looks down at her. “Peace Kameishiri you fainted.” Zivini nods and sees Bull coming in reaches out to him and he takes her hand smiles as he feels a rejuvenate roll over   
him. “Rest Kameishiri you may sleep here unbound if you like.” Zivini nods and curls back up slipping back to sleep. When she wakes it is dark and Healer walks towards her offering her a bowl of broth.

“Drink this, you've slept a good deal and need more yet Zivini. I can give you dreamless sleep if you want.” Healer offers crouching near the cot and Zivini shakes her head no. “Rest Zivini, you are safe.” Healer says and Zivini drifts off again. 

Zivini wakes up and stretches looks to see it is false dawn and gets up anyways, her stomach is roiling with the lack of food but she can’t go anywhere. One of the elves comes to her bows respectfully, “da’lan how may I serve you?” Zivini smiles at the elf and shakes her head no and the elf nods. “I shall get Arvaarad, will that help you?” Zivini nods and the elf leaves. 

Shortly Shiral is there concern radiating off of him, “You are unwell?” 

Zivini shakes her head no smiles slightly, “Hungry but I am okay and sore throwing up takes a lot out of a girl.” 

His answering smile is genuine as he takes her to the food tent gives her broth bread and water. “Eat quickly, sooner we get this done the better off you will be.” 

Lying down on the table Shiral gets the ink and needles ready watches as light plays over the runes already in her skin. They are still raw but they are not causing her pain nor are they infected. “This line has to be done this way because it is a binding. Even number lines are bindings that make the ink work as a spell. That is why I cannot stop until all 8 of the runes are on your skin, there will be no breaks there will be nothing until this is done. I will not explain these runes to you; it is not explained to any Saarebas. Are you ready?” Zivini is topless on the table as this line is goes thorough where her breast band would normally be. 

“I am ready.” Zivini closes her eyes and lays her head down looking at the door as the needle bites down. This one is painful, he is chanting low enough she only catches snatches of what is said and Zivini remembers the wave analogy and embraces the pain letting her mind drift soothed by the bite of the needle and Shiral's voice. 

“It is done.” Shiral finally says voice hoarse from use and he is exhausted. Zivini sits up gingerly winces as the skin protests the movement along with the rest of her. “Rest.” He says and Zivini nods, realizes there is blood dripping from a cut on his arm and reaches to heal him. “No. Leave it, let it be.” Zivini can see he is about to drop and looks to see where she can lay him down spies a cot and shoves him into it. Falling he takes her with him and she lands on his chest with an arm pinning her when she would move he growls, “Sleep.” Zivini settles and he adjusts his arm to not be on her runes and drops into a dreamless sleep. 

“Kameishiri, wake you need to get up.” Shiral is distressed; Zivini feels the wrongness of the situation and gets up and away from him. “This is wrong; you are Imekari, Saarebas I apologize.” 

“You wouldn't let me up; it was easier to sleep than fight with you.” Zivini shrugs and he shakes his head no. 

“I should not have, I am out of words. This is not okay, if it was found out.” He places a hand on the table tries to find his control, his center and looks over at Zivini who is in her tunic, her shoulders covered looking exactly like what she is. A child and a mage and yet the child calls to him like a woman would turning away he frowns at this traces a claw into the wood of the table debates how to handle this. “You will not speak of this, if you are okay to continue after the sun rises we will train. How is the pain?” 

Zivini can read him like a book, he is embarrassed, angry and confused. “Negligible, I will be fine oh not again.” Zivini is racing for the door manages to get out and retch next to the tent and Arvaarad has his hand on her back other hand keeping her hair out of the fray. When she starts to hit her knees he keeps her up wrapping his arm around her middle until she is done. 

“Are you still with me or did you faint?” He asks and Zivini straightens up takes a steadying breath and steps tentatively away from him. “Are you hungry? Need a bath? What do you want to do?” 

Zivini looks at him like he has lost his mind. “Arvaarad is asking me? Avar Avarad, find some and lead. I am Saarebas, here to serve and obey not lead.” Zivini doesn't want things to be awkward between them can't figure out why he is so rattled over them sharing a bed but knows asking now is wrong. 

Shiral looks at her and shakes his head no. “Bathe, food and then we will see if you will train or spend it in the Healer tent.” He leads her to the baths after picking up the rest of his Saraabas. Zivini debates throwing a fit about bathing with this many men but finds it unnecessary as he points to a much smaller tub closer to the front. “It's to wash clothes but will fit you easily use that.” Zivini nods and walks to it stripping and sliding quickly into the tub heating the water and wincing at the sting of the runes in the water and cools it sighing in contentment as the cool water feels wonderful on the runes. “Yes that is why the Saarebas tub is cold to them it feels good against the runes.” Shiral is leaning a hip on one of the platforms keeps an eye on his Saarebas as well as Zivini. When she is done Zivini dries herself rakes fingers through her hair to untangle it and then separates it into sections and braids it and then twists it into a complicated knot and securing it. Shaking her head to see if it will hold she sighs as a few strands fall around her face. 

There is a minor uproar at the front of the bathing tent and Zivini drops back into the shadows and Shiral motions for his Saarebas to get out of the tub and they do quickly a couple of them drying the others and they dress quickly taking up a formation behind him. Zivini is pinned by his gaze as he motions her to join the rest of the Saarebas and she does. Sten is striding towards them his Ashaad with him most dwarfing him as he makes his way to them. “Sten.” Shiral salutes though his voice betrays his confusion. 

“Bring Kameishiri, she will tell me of the Dalish. We have shared knowledge with her; gift her with Amekari she will tell me.” Another Arvaarad steps forward manacles and chains in his hands and Zivini walks forward when Shiral stands aside kneels and offers her hands to the Arvaarad. She is secured and follows behind the Arvaarad and Sten chained like a dog. She dares not look back at Shiral and she is lead into the big tent and a pillow is placed on the ground and she is indicated to kneel. “Your Arvaarad trained you well, you do not offer insult nor resist.” Sten says and Arvaarad stands next to her holding her chain. “Have you eaten?” He asks and Zivini shakes her head no. Broth is given to her along with bread and water and Zivini eats it quickly and quietly not offering to speak to him. “Tell me of the Dalish.” Zivini debates it, wonders what she could tell   
him that might answer some of his questions while not telling him anything. 

“I will tell you the tale of the Brecilian Forest, it is a forest in Ferelden that held some Dalish in the old days. There are places in the Brecilian Forest where the Veil is so thin the difference between awake and dreaming is next to nothing. In one such place, a wood-shaper was born under such unfortunate stars that his mother named him Abelas, which means "sorrow." And he lived up to his name. He could keep no apprentices, and lost his stock of bows in mishap after mishap, until finally he had nothing. The rest of the clan began to fear that his ill luck would harm them, too, and whispered among themselves of casting him out. Abelas heard them and resolved to change his luck, and so went into the forest alone to seek a suitable tree from which to make bows.  
At last he spied a young rowan growing beside a stream. He drew his axe, and the tree cried out in fear, begging to be spared. But Abelas said, "If I do not take your life, mine will surely end." With two strokes he felled the tree. From the tree, he made the finest three bows he had ever crafted. Pleased, Abelas returned to camp and gave his bows to the hunters at once.

By nightfall, however, the camp was in an uproar. The hunters had returned with braces of hares which, when cut open, revealed only worms and sawdust. The elder said it was a sign that the hunters had robbed some spirit of its host, for it is well known that spirits do not go about the waking world on their own, but inhabit another creature's body. The elder worked a charm to banish the spirit back to the Fade, and the clan went to sleep hungry.

The next day, the hunters brought back a doe, and again the beast bled sawdust. Now the clan began to fear the spirit would starve them, and wondered what they had done to deserve it. Abelas came forward then and told of the rowan tree. The Elder considered for a long time before declaring that they must replace what Abelas had taken from the spirit. So he sent the hunters to dig up a rowan sapling, and bring it, living, to the camp. There the elder ordered the sapling planted, and appealed to the spirit for forgiveness.  
There was a terrible sound then, as if the whole forest were crying out in protest. Darkness fell upon the camp, though it was just past midday. And when the darkness passed, a rowan grove, every tree bearing the frozen face of a terrified elf, stood where the camp had been. From then on, it was forbidden in every clan to cut living trees in the Brecilian Forest. The spirits know nothing of forgiveness.” Zivini finishes watching Sten as her meaning sinks in. 

“Your people command the forests?” He asks and Zivini smiles and gets up indicates for him to follow her and he does as she walks up to a tree placing her hand on it. This tree reaches up farther its trunk becoming straight and strong, its leaves turn a glossy green and the hint of disease on its upper branches are turned away. 

“We do not command the forests Sten; we command the land and all of its beasts. You can put all the mage metal you want on us and it will make no difference.” She indicates her bindings smiles as elves come to watch her. 

“Da'len, Lathisirin you honor us.” One of the elves say and Sten looks at her in speculation. 

“They honor you, why?” Zivini shrugs and smiles coyly at him walking flowers spring in her wake and Zivini bends throwing dirt up into the air that turns into seeds which birds soon come to get. “I bring life and death to the land Sten, I am balance and order.” Zivini passes her hand over the flowers and they wilt, die and retreat back into the land. 

“My mother was the same though hers was a different kind of balance.” Zivini admits sadly. “I have answered your questions may I train now?” Sten nods and Zivini is led to the rings to join Shiral and the rest of the Saarebas. There is a Karasten there working with his men and the Saarebas as the mages try to hit the men and Zivini marvels at the raw power these mages wield. Pure energy bolt after bolt is shot at the men and they duck, dive and dodge it. One of the men is caught in the chest and Zivini is off like a shot only to come up short as her chain stops her. “Let me go, I can help him. Arvaarad let me go.” Zivini is trying to pull the chain out of his hands and he does not yield. 

“Sten haas-toh! Bas nehersaam saata shok!” Arvaarad says along with a string of other words and Zivini shakes her head no. Arvaarad starts to pull her towards him and Zivini is looking over her shoulder at the man on the ground and his pain is calling to her. Zivini judges the distance, weight of the chain and the Arvaarad's reaction time and she is running at him places her hands together and uses them as a club hitting him on the side of the helmet her hands stinging from the impact. Flipping forward she kicks and manages to hit him in the face as well his arms windmilling and he lets her chain go. Zivini uses the chain as a whip smacking him with it and takes off to the man on the ground. Landing on her knees next to him the rest of the men surprised by her sudden appearance as she places one hand on the ground using the land to anchor her and place her other hand on his chest channeling the heal. Zivini is biting back the pain smells her skin charring as the metal bites her but she continues to heal. Finally the man is breathing evenly, his color better Zivini stops realizes her wrists are bleeding chaffed raw from the movements and magic. 

Suddenly she is yanked back by her hair and then she is flying landing with a groan on the ground in the ring. Zivini rolls as she sees a boot headed towards her but she is not fast enough is kicked roughly and then picked up, punched and tossed down again. Zivini shakes the stars from her mind manages to get away from the next kick and gain her feet seeing it is the Arvaarad she attacked and he is furious. Well so is she, he should have let her heal the man. “You asshole, I healed him and this is the thanks I get?” Zivini dodges the series of punches taking her chain with her and wrapping it around her for the moment. It's not a familiar weapon and she does not want him to get a hold of it. More punches head her way and she ducks dives and weaves away from them. “You wouldn't let me heal him what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't let him die, is that what I should have done?” Zivini isn't fast enough to dodge the hit to her stomach manages to hit him in the nose as the Arvaarad has lost his helmet. “Say something to me dammit!” Zivini is furious and her magic is popping. Arvaarad does not stop merely gets faster when he realizes her magic is coming out. “Enough of this shit, I am tired of the chains. I am tired of being bound because you fear me and I am damn tired of being hit.” Arvaarad takes out his control rod and Zivini hits her knees and screams at the pain. It is so much pain she can only scream and then something breaks in Zivini, she has had enough. 

Casting ice on her manacles she gasps at the bite of the cold and then superheats them not even blinking as the metal melts off. Arvaarad stops as she does this and Zivini unwraps the chain around her waist wraps it around her hands smiles as it doesn't even burn her anymore. She is so far beyond feeling pain and looks down to see she is faintly glowing. “Time to die Arvaarad, you have punished your last mage. Make peace with your god for you will see him very soon.” Zivini wonders why no one else has joined in the fight looks to see there is a barrier up between her with Arvaarad and the rest of the ring. 

“Katoh Saarebas, bas nehersaam saata shok!” Zivini tilts her head at the man and he is attacking her again. She uses the chains and heats them as they connect with Arvaarad's skin and he does not scream in pain as she would like for him to. When he does get his hands on her it is to try and wrap a hand around her throat and Zivini wraps the chain around his arm yanks it and twists using him as a fulcrum to wrap the chain around his throat and twists. Her knees are on his back and she is using her weight to bring him to his knees and he finally does. As Zivini goes to break his neck she sees Shiral outside the barrier and his look of fear stops her. She releases the man and drops the chain, reaches out and heals him and drops her barrier. 

“I am sorry Arvaarad, I have dishonored myself in my display.” Arvaarad tilts his head at her and Shiral is there. 

“Kameishiri, why would you do this? Why did you attack Arvaarad?” Zivini looks at the ground but then remembers he started this. 

Crossing her arms and glaring at him Zivini bites out with as much venom as possible, “He wouldn't let me heal the man that was hurt by Saarebas. Wouldn't tell me why I couldn't heal the man and then attacked me.” 

“He doesn't speak Elvin or common, he couldn't tell you that information if he wanted to. It was not your place to heal the Karashok that was injured and you were very disobedient.” Shiral is glaring at her his stance matching hers. 

“Bas nehersaam saata shok,” Arvaarad says and Zivini throws her hands up in the air in frustration. 

“Lathisirin anas tori Karashok.” Zivini says in response and the Arvaarad looks at her and shakes his head no. 

“Exactly, I told you I am healer and I needed to heal Karashok what did you tell me?” Zivini glares again at him. 

“He told you no, healer will deal with the injured.” Shiral says and Zivini snorts and shakes her head. 

“I AM A HEALER! You should be thanking me not telling me no, you should be happy I healed him but you are not and,” Zivini spins and kicks the chains at Arvaarad “I am done with these and I am done with you.” 

“Kameshiri, Zivini Katoh.” Shiral begs and she stops walks back to him and sighs. “You showed mercy where you did not have to, you healed him when you did not need to.” 

“That is as close to a thank you as I am going to get aren't I? Why are you doing it and not him though?” Zivini asks gesturing at the other Arvaarad. 

“He is shamed before Sten and the others; he will be punished for losing control of a Saarebas and having his chains used against him.” He indicates as the other Arvaarad walks towards Sten with two Ashaads. 

“What will happen to me?” Zivini asks curious and Shiral shakes his head no. 

“Nothing, it is not your fault you fought against him it is his for giving you a reason. Control in all actions is what we do, if you had done it to me I would be in the same position he is. If he had subdued you he wouldn't face punishment now but he lost. Now follow me, we must collect the rest of the Saarebas and you are in need of a bath.” Zivini follows meekly behind him ignoring the attention the other Qunari give her. When they get to the tent he secures the other Saarebas and Zivini grabs her change of clothes and he takes her to the bathing tent. Zivini strips and enters the small tub dunking her head and looking at her hair as it floats on the water. 

“Dagger please.” Shiral hands her his and watches as she carefully cuts a few inches off the bottom of her hair and then gathers it together placing it in her hand she offers a prayer and the hair crisps in her hand as flames lick up and down and flies away with the wind. Handing the dagger back Zivini washes off the dirt of the ring and he walks to the tub watching her as she rinses off and looks up at him. 

“Your markings on your face what are they?” Shiral asks reaching out to touch one of the lines. 

“Blood writing, they say I am of age. They also tell of my commitment to our gods, mine mark me as Keeper and of the Rothsa clan.” Zivini leans away and gets out of the water drying herself and waiting for the next order. 

“Your answers want more questions but more questions and your answers become less helpful.” He indicates and Zivini smiles at that assessment. 

Next morning Zivini is receiving the next lines of ink and wonders if this will hold her now that she has melted mage metal and she wonders if she can do it again. “Can I try to melt the mage metal?” She asks and he shakes his head no indicates she needs to be still and concentrate. It is another week and finally Zivini is finally inked. “Last rune Kameishiri, you have handled this well. Usually this is done and you are presented to Arigena, Ariqun and Arishok in a ceremony. There is a celebration as the Arvaarad claims his or her Sarebaas for the first time it is a lifetime commitment. Part of the runes is my name etched on your skin, a permanent marking showing who you Arvaarad is.”

“Wait you etched your name onto me?” Zivini is a bit indignant at this. 

“Yes it is the last line of the runes, it is done for various reasons but mostly to know who is responsible for you in this case it’s me. Know that if you are captured by Qunari they will read it, if I am still alive you will be returned to me. If I have gone Tal-Vashoth you will be killed, it will be assumed I corrupted you.” 

“This just gets better and better Shiral, but we are done right? I can walk out of here and no one will stop me right?” 

“Correct. Sten has said you can and you will. Let’s get you to your father who I am sure is dancing at the entrance. I sent him a message you were done, told him to meet us.” 

Zivini puts her shirt on, grabs his hand laces her fingers with his. “Ma serabbas, ma shiral halam thank you my journey is finished.” Kissing his brow Zivini smiles at him. “This is the proper farewell between those of the tribe and you are and as much as I know about the Qunari culture I hope I never have need of your services again.” Shiral nods leading her to the entrance of the compound that the Qunari have claimed. 

“Papa!” Zevran enfolds her into his arms kissing her brow and tracing a finger down her face from brow to throat. 

“She should be in full control of her magic at all times now even when she sleeps.” Shiral says and leaves. Zevran takes her back to the castle though Zivini stops by the stables seeing Brekka and feeling the Hart's love wash over her. Blackwall is there and Zivini catches up with him, he's been carving toys and trinkets for the children of SkyHold and Zivini smiles at that. 

“Z! You're back! Where were you?” Sera is hugging her, Zevran slips away shaking his head and Zivini is catching the elf's hands as she tries to lift her dagger and manages to snag a feather from Sera's pouch. Presenting it back to the elf she doesn't answer the elf instead distracting her with questions about what is going on and where everyone is. “Was a right nasty fight Cullen and Vivienne had a couple days ago about mages and you in particular. Seems all the mages are wandering in here and Vivienne wants to teach them and Cullen wants to control them. Vivienne said you needed to be Harrowed, whatever that is. What is that?” Sera asks pulling on part of her hair looking at Zivini questioningly. 

“It is a test to see how much magic a mage has. It is done to all circle mages to make sure they can resist the temptation of demons.” Vivienne walks up smiling at Zivini, “Glad you could join us again Zivini. It would be good of you to go through the Harrowing, would be nice to see exactly how much flame you contain.” 

Zivini shakes her head no turns away and sees Bull headed into the tavern. “No Vivienne, I am not a circle mage and you will neither chain nor brand me. You will leave me and my magic alone. Besides I was Harrowed at 9.” Pulling Sera with her Zivini leaves an indignant Vivienne and greets Bull. 

“Kiddo, glad to see you are back. Stay away from Vivienne her and Cullen are having a spat over you and you'd best stay out of it.” Bull hands her a drink and then Sera leads them over to a table and Sera perches on her chair while Zivini sits in hers careful to not let her back touch the chair. “How is it?” Bull asks and Sera is off like a shot distracted by something shiny. 

“There is no pain if that is what you wonder, I had an incident a few days ago.” Zivini shakes her head. 

“Melted chains and attacking an Arvaarad? Yeah already know about that. You should know Fenris is here, arrived yesterday. Not sure what his plan is but I know you two are close.” Bull says and smiles causing Zivini to look over her shoulder and see Varric coming in. Zivini answers some of Varric's questions and waves off a few others. 

“Don't ask me about her Varric, I can't.” Zivini shakes her head and Varric shuts his mouth on his next question. 

“You got to meet her Zivini, you got to touch her and she you. Zevran was right for what he did and you know that.” Varric finally says and Zivini shakes her head no. 

“Part of me understands why he did it, knows I wouldn't have if she asked me. Other part of me is throwing a tantrum at being denied any of my mother again. Papa told me what they did to her, what she did to them. She burned hundreds of acres of land in her wake for Corypheus, when this is over I will need to heal all that she damaged.” Zivini's stomach grumbles and Bull laughs as they head into the castle and into the mess hall to eat. Dinner is noise and chatter and Zivini is happy to be back, begging off a game of Wicked Grace she heads to her quarters fully intending to sleep. 

A knock on the door has Zivini up and answering it. “Darling you are back!” Zivini wraps her arms around Dorian holds him close and then cups his face and goes on tip toe to kiss him only to be stopped when Dorian leans back and looks at her confused. “Zivini, we've had this conversation and since then nothing has changed.” 

Zivini's heart is going into a panicked rhythm and she is out of Dorian's arms and pacing as Dorian watches her with interest. “Zivini, tell me what is going on? Where were you? Why would you try to kiss me?” Dorian stops her tilts her chin up and pulls her bottom lip out of her teeth. 

“I was with the Qunari learning control. As for the kiss, I apologize. I had a most interesting dream about you and me, led to a dress and discussions of mates.” Zivini blushes paces again. 

Dorian's eyebrows lift at the revelation, “You've had a dream about you and I? Oh this I have to hear.” Zivini tells him in halting waves that have them both laughing at her antics and thankful Bull was there to help her. “I am thankful your body is willing to grow up but I am truly not interested. I won't risk our friendship with false promises.” Dorian hugs her and Zivini smiles stretching across the bed happy to be back home. “Defeated your demon too? Wow little miss kick ass is living up to her name!” 

Zivini smiles at that, “I get Hawke's draw to the Qunari Dorian, they are ordered and structured and there is no what do you want you already know.” 

“They do not have personal freedom though.” Solas says from the door and Zivini smiles shyly at him. 

“They have more than you think Solas; I have heard you and Bull go at each other about the Qunari. Honestly life with them is not much different than life with the elves, though the way they treat their mages is appalling. I was honored guest as well as mage and it was difficult to reconcile those two. Shiral called me frustrating.” Zivini smiles at this. 

“You are an embodiment of that word on occasion darling.” Dorian admits teasing her. 

“I did almost kill an Arvaarad though, that was not okay what I did to him.” Zivini says sadly and Solas frowns as she explains what happened. 

“You melted mage metal chains? How is that possible Zivini not even your mother could do that.” Solas asks shaking his head. 

“Something broke in me, I was so angry he was trying to hurt me for healing Karashok and he wouldn't tell me why. I think that was what pissed me off the most, no matter how many times I asked he wouldn't explain it was all punishment. Plus he put me in chains and then used them to control me.” Zivini shakes her head absently rubs her wrists where the chains were. 

“Were you able to heal yourself completely from the chains?” Solas asks indicating her covered wrists and Zivini nods. 

“Are you done making inappropriate advances towards her Solas or did you come to her bedroom tonight to push your suit?” Dorian asks crossing his arms. 

“I, she had told me no Dorian. I respect her wishes and wish only to be a teacher or friend if she will let me.” Solas glares at the other mage with Zivini between them. 

“Solas, I think it best if you stay away from me. I was not so hunted by demons until you started fade walking with me, my creation magic calls the spirits to me like honey but my fire calls the demons. It is not safe for me to walk the fade conscious so I will do everything in my power to make sure I do not. You have taught me all you can, if you want to be a friend that is fine but make a move towards me again as more and I will be forced to tell Herah.” Zivini has her arms crossed and is all capable warrior and Dorian is proud of her. 

“Seems little keeper has gained her voice, I bow to thee Lanaya Keeper you have finally gained all that you are.” Solas bows and Zevran is there and frowning. 

“You cannot deem her so Solas; you are not Dalish just as I am not. She must be declared by another Keeper and that we do not have.” Zevran shakes his head knowing Zivini is not ready to be Keeper. 

“I, I need to be somewhere else.” Zivini retreats walking past her father and heading to the battlements. 

Fenris sees her and smiles a greeting at her. “Come catch up with me?” Zivini nods and follows Fenris as he heads up the steps. Fenris senses her unease but doesn’t bug her, knows she will tell him or not as she sees fit. 

“How are things?” Zivini asks the burning question and Fenris smiles, “Good, the final battle coming I knew I needed to be here. I hear you have grown up a bit, interesting couple of years huh?” Fenris chuckles at her eye rolling. “All the chess pieces are on the board now, guess it’s time to see if we can win this. What’s the plan after this is done? You are the only Dalish I have seen at SkyHold and I don’t know if that is a good thing or a bad?” 

“I have kept in contact with Keepers from the other clans, they are staying away. Even after we close the hole in the sky there is a lot of work to be done and we will have the Qunari here as well.” 

“Arishok left men here they are controlled by a Sten do you think it will be a problem?” Fenris asks and Cullen joins them, “It will. We know nothing about this Sten other than he is here. He stopped all training with our forces and has kept the Qunari separate; there is tension between them and the Chantry of course. I will not deal with another Kirkwall.” 

Fenris shakes his head no, “We can’t go through that again Inquisitor is not strong enough to be our ambassador to the Qunari people I thought Bull was. Hawke is Yassin now is with Arishok in Par-Vollen” 

“What if she could be?” Cullen asks and Fenris shakes his head no. 

“Let her be Cullen, please just let her be.” Fenris sighs as he says this, “You and your advisers have already reached out haven’t you?” 

Cullen has the decency to look apologetic for a moment, “She lives with them, is a respected member of the community and she speaks the language. To be honest this discussion was happening before her Arishok became Arishok again.” 

“There must be more qualified people for this task Cullen; doesn’t Josephine know any others who would work for this?” Cullen shakes his head no to Zivini’s question. 

“All philosophers or scholars more interested in understanding them or converts the Chantry won’t trust. Then with Leliana, Cassandra and Vivienne all vying for the Divine throne all of them know and trust Hawke and that means Chantry support she is ideal to the position and Maker’s breath I sound like Josephine.” Cullen shuts his mouth and Zivini smiles at the Commander. 

“What did you do with my mother’s chains?” Zivini asks and Cullen shakes his head no, “Zevran took them with him.” 

“Zevran is here?” Fenris asks and Zivini nods looking at Fenris with questions but he shakes his head no to answer them.

“Yes, he is I wonder if I could see mom’s chains.” Zivini is curious about them has never seen them. Headed back to her room Dorian, Solas and Zevran are still there talking fall to silence when Zivini enters. “Papa can I see mom’s chains?” 

Zevran nods pulls them out of the foot locker at the end of his bed lays them out. “They are beautiful.” Dorian observes as Zevran shows them to Zivini. 

“Bracelets I, Alistair, Travis and Fenrik got her through the years. 7 pair in total, though she had more these were her favorite.” Cullen takes the offered bracer from Zevran shows the detail in each pair. “It was a competition between Travis, Fenrik and I when she was growing up. Travis’ ideas originally damn Orlesian. Neria was uncontrollable from the start and had to be negotiated with usually to wear her bindings. Travis gave her the first pair of earrings when she was 6; I gave her the last set of bracelets these with the flowers. She was jingly so Alistair had the blacksmith make them into bracers. Had the leg bracers made as well those match the flower bracelets.” Cullen points at the bracers. 

“I thought he hated her.” Dorian asks confused. 

“He did at the end, still does if you ask him. By the time I got there they’d already done too much damage to each other to see the middle plus she was tortured on his behalf on more than one occasion.” Zivini places her hand on the bracers hisses as the metal burns though looks at her palm to see the pattern. 

“She would have had burn scars in these patterns on her arm.” Zivini heals herself from the burn puts her glove back on. 

“No, she wore a liner underneath them her burns were uniform, her hands were the worst though. We had to put the gloves on her and it made it where she couldn’t even hold a fork sometimes, thankfully Anders healed her or she would be able to heal herself the few times we could unbind her enough to allow it. She wore a matching set of bracelets that had cleanse on them at all times.” Cullen puts the bracers down. 

“She was never allowed to be completely unbound was she?” Solas asks earning a glance from Cullen. 

“No. From the time Neria was 6 until the day she died she was bound. It wouldn’t have been possible for her to not be. She killed her first Templar with a laugh.” Cullen arches an eyebrow at Zevran who is tracing a finger up and down the bracers. 

“How could she kill a man with a laugh?” Dorian asks eyes a bit wide. 

“Came out as lightning and he wasn’t wearing a helmet.” Cullen admits. 

“If that was the case how did she not kill you papa?” Zivini is truly curious. 

“We had a couple of close calls but mostly it was her setting the bed on fire literally.” This is said with a wink at the scarlet face of Zivini who responds with a signature “Papa!” 

“Ah yes, ritual mental scarring of the children. So glad that is done everywhere.” Dorian laughs at Zivini’s scarlet cheeks. 

“It is late; hopefully we will march soon Zivini.” Cullen leaves and Zivini walks out with Fenris back to the battlements places her head on Fenris’ shoulder and he smiles and they watch the sky pointing out the constellations and Zivini is stifling a yawn. 

“Sleep Zivi, you have had a long day.” Zevran wraps an arm around Zivini when he sees her again and she hugs him allowing him to lead her to her chambers but she is stiff as she approaches the door. 

“Ziv, what’s wrong?” Fenris asks markings faintly glowing and Zivini can’t walk into the door of her chambers knows it won’t matter what chambers she is in she will have to face sleep. “Nothing, I am fine.” Zivini shakes her head no and Fenris looks at Zevran over Zivini’s head brow tracing in concern. 

“Demons.” Zevran says the name as a curse and Zivini smiles and pats her father, “No it’s just me being silly. Did you want to see the Tattoo?” Zevran nods and Zivini pulls Fenris as well, “It’s very interesting how they did this Fenris come see.” Zivini pulls her tunic off and faces away from the men and Zevran marvels at the silver runes that skate in broken lines down her spine. First line traces down and then the second starts on the other side the third and then the forth. Zivini had been shown the ink when it was done and been impressed with the way the runes seemed to move and change as she moved through the patterns Arvaarad showed her to quiet her mind more. 

“Are they tender?” Fenris asks and Zivini shakes her head no, “They are still raw only being a week old and the last line on the right was finished today but there is no pain from them.”

“It’s mage metal?” Fenris asks and Zivini feels him trace the runes shivers slightly. 

“They are, it’s a spell really that is etched into the skin to bind my magic, it allows me more control since my fire seems to want to burn the house down.” Zivini puts her tunic back on turns to see Zevran smiling at her sadly. “Papa, you knew it was a possibility, if I hadn’t been so scared of showing you what I was I might have learned to control it without needing to be bound.” 

Zevran’s smile is sad, “You have not had the life we wanted for you vhenan. You have adapted and changed to what is needed though and for that I am thankful, you are remarkable and I am done embarrassing us both.” 

Fenris smiles and winks at Zivini, “Let’s not tell him I agree completely with him.” 

Zevran laughs at that. “Want to spar tomorrow? I am curious to see how your runes work in battle before we go marching.” Fenris asks and Zivini nods, “Come for breakfast with father and I we can grab a picnic and head out into the woods. I know I just got back but the less time I spend here the better.” Zivini says and Zevran nods and kisses her and says, “Goodnight.” 

Zivini slips the pouch of dreamless sleep out of her pocket and pours the dose into some water and downs it falling quickly into sleep. Waking she is groggy and slow but smiles anyways at the fact there are no traces of Demons in her mind and figures out how to get more. Wandering down to the kitchen she grabs what she needs and knows the woods will hold the herbs she needs though there is one ingredient they will not have and she finds Varric, “Varric, I need a favor and no questions.” 

Varric arches an eyebrow at her, “Okay what do you need kid?” 

“Dreamroot, raw form I need a couple of them today if possible. I am headed out with Zevran and Fenris for part of the day but I will need it tonight.” Varric goes to ask questions and Zivini shakes her head no, “Fine. I’ll put it in your stash of adventure novels.” Zivini feigns surprise he knows she has a stash, “Don’t get all offended, not sure why you read that trash but I added a couple more and I’ll put the root in with it.” 

Zivini kisses his forehead and dashes off to the kitchens gathering supplies for the picnic and seeing Fenris talking to Cassandra and Blackwall who looks up and sees her smiling. “Zivi, headed to the kitchens for supplies?” Zivini nods, “get some for a large group, going to make this a nice mock battle and need the provisions for it. Can you let Bull and Cullen know?” 

Zivini nods and sees Cullen eating breakfast by himself and then sees Bull and Dorian join him. “Battle in the woods, are you up for it?” Zivini asks and the men nod, “Shall I inform the Inquisitor?” Cullen asks and Zivini looks away and catches Solas watching her shakes her head no and walks off. Zivini is not paying much attention to where she is going and runs smack into a hard chest looks up to see vallaslin in the shape of a deer and the greenest eyes she has ever seen. “Excuse me, ah harmesha da’len.” 

Zivini steps out of the arms that have caught her and bows to greet the man better, “the fault was mine da’len I am Zivini, I bid you welcome to SkyHold.” 

“Thank you; I am Guerrin, Harshia clan answering the Inquisitor’s request for aid against Corepheyus.” He is the same height as Dorian, his body broad and she sees the hilt of a sword over his shoulder sees the shield as well. 

“Do you have plans for the day?” Zivini blurts out and Guerrin shakes his head no, “Care for a picnic and battle?” 

Guerrin tilts his head to look at her a thousand questions on his lips but stops and nods, “I would be delighted. Allow me to tell my second in command and I will meet you here.” Zivini nods goes to the kitchens to make the arrangements of food. 

“Ah Zivini, I have arranged for the food for your guests to be delivered to you when it is closer to time to eat. This way you and your group may get underway, Inquisitor has declined to join though Cassandra and Cullen will be there.” Josephine is there with her familiar list and the cooks are scurrying around. 

“You are amazing Josephine, thank you.” Josephine nods pleased. 

Heading out her group is pretty large, Bull, Zevran, Fenris, Guerrin, Cassandra, Dorian, Varric, Sera, Vivienne, Blackwall and even Cole. There is also a contingent of mages with them and Templars as well. Zivini asks the trees to guide her to a sufficient location and leads them to it humbles by the forest’s guidance. “This will work give me a moment.” Zivini is off her mount Zevran holding the rest back as Zivini walks into the middle of the field and asks the land to go bare for a time. “I’ll put it back when we are done but I don’t want us hurting the land too much. I, Vivienne or Dorian will have a barrier up at all times when the spells are slinging.” 

Cullen splits the group into units and looks at Zivini, “Are you using your magic or blades or both?” Cullen asks and Zivini shrugs, “Both.” 

Zivini, Dorian and a group of mages square off against another group with Templars and Zivini sees Zevran along with a few other rouges in the ranks as well. Zivini smiles as the groups clash and raises an undead army with Dorian and sees a few of the Templars go pale. First battle goes smoothly with the Templars focusing on the mages and the Mages working their magic, there are enough creation mages on hand to heal most of the injuries which are minimal. 

Taking her blades out Zivini sees Guerrin stay close to her and winks at him earning a dazzling smile. Dancing sideways as a Templar comes at her she smiles as Vivienne freezes the Templar solid and then Zivini hears true screams of terror looks to see Venatori coming out of the woods for real. “Da’len, with me, shall we teach the Vints to behave around you?” Guerrin catches an arrow meant for her on his shield and Zivni nods takes her staff out and summons a fresh batch of skeletons wrapping a few of them with the energy to explode when their health is low enough. For every 2 or three Zivini and Guerrin manage to stop there are 5 or 6 more and Zivini realizes the Venatori mages are binding and raising the fallen and it is causing confusion and chaos. 

“Dorian!” Zivini yells seeing the mage fighting off an assassin with his staff and casts gouts of flame to roast the man. Dorian nods heads to her as Guerrin keeps the blades away from the two mages and Blackwall joins them. 

“Zivi, can you do the thing you did in the Graves?” Blackwall asks and Zivini debates it, feels her mana pool very low. 

Suddenly Fenris is beside her glowing, “take it Zivini. Use me, we need to stop this.” 

“Fenris.” 

“Debate later, da’len he freely offers.” Guerrin snaps turning another blade away and ducking an arrow. Fenris places her hand on his face and Zivini traces the lines on his throat with her fingers feels them react to her and Fenris grit his teeth. Fenris places his hand on her face putting his marking in contact with her skin which starts to glow and Zivini grabs Dorian’s hand channeling the mage and then she is casting her magic rolling out and the land grabs the undead and holds them giving the troops a chance to cut down the remaining Vints and Zivini hits her knees with Dorian and Fenris. 

“Zivini!” Zevran is to her as she raises her hand to indicate where she is on the field and he is hugging her looking around at the macabre graveyard. 

“I am fine Zevran, Fenris!” 

Fenris smiles weakly touches her again his marking dull now. “Fine Zivi, just a bit tired please tell me they are all dead.” Bull nods and another mage casts rejuvenate on the three and Zivini stays where she is at on the ground letting the land heal her asking to be forgiven for the death. Brekka makes her way to Zivini and lays down and Zivini crawls over to the Hart and hugs her gets unsteadily to her feet and looks to see the dead and dying men on both sides of the field. 

“Da’len, anahylian goin dula.” Zivini nods at Guerrin and the warrior goes with her as she walks among the wounded seeing the other healers spread out and do the same task she is. Zevran is there as well the three walking quietly and Zivini using Brekka as support. 

“What did he ask her?” Dorian asks and Fenris follows the trio with his eyes as he stays where he is at. 

“He asked if he could be her guard as she balances, he is the head of the Harisha clan from the looks of his vallaslin.” A Templar holds out a hand to Dorian and casting cleanse on the grateful mage. When Josephine arrives with food she organizes to get the wounded back and when everyone is full they do head back, Cullen having already sent guards out to secure the rest of the woods. Zivini and Guerrin do their task in silence as she heals or helps those towards their destinations and Zevran is there to deal the deathblow when necessary. When Zivini is drooping with weariness Guerrin steadies her steps and Zivini is grateful.


	59. -Final Stanza-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're done!

“Magic is made to serve man not rule over him.” Knight-Lieutenant says and the Templars repeat after him dutifully. Walking the ranks he directs a Templar to stand straight or demands them to fix something. His troops are ready to face Corepheyus and everyone is getting impatient for the fight. Looking at the scar in the sky he wonders where the next battle will be. 

Herah looks at the map shakes her head and bangs a fist on it. “Where is he? Where could he be?” Herah is frustrated and clueless where Corepheyus could be. “Have we checked Neria's path? Are we sure she didn't come from his base?” 

“Neria just dropped out of the sky near the breach and started walking burning everything in her wake.” Cullen is shaking his head. 

“I need to close that thing, my last attempt failed but now that I have the torque from the tomb maybe we can close it. If nothing else maybe it will force Corepheyus to confront us.” Herah is looking at her advisers. Cullen is dressed in his armor, Josephine in her finery; Cassandra is in her armor as well. Morrigan is silen Sten is in the back of the room quiet as they discuss battle plans.

“I can have us marching in a week if you want Inquisitor.” Herah nods, “Let’s take this battle to him and see if we can end this.” 

After the battle in the woods Guerrin is never far from Zivini who flits from mages, to fighting to healing and looking utterly exhausted while she does it. Herah and Zivini are sitting on the battlements swinging their legs and Herah stretches rolling her shoulders and looks at Zivini, they are marching in less than 2 days and Herah has a million things she does not want to do. “Hiding from your duties in plain sight huh?” Zivini teases and Herah nods. “I am ready for this to be done and I am not sure how to deal with everything that needs to be done.” 

“You both look lost.” Guerrin says walking up to them and accepting the Dalish greeting of clasped hands Zivini gives him. “I watch you both flit around the castle like demented bees and neither of you know where to go or who to be, you are Gormira.” 

Both women ponder this and look at each other. “Do you feel confused about what you are? I do. I was a mercenary, normal no big deal and then I was herald and now I am Inquisitor and kadan and I have no idea what I am supposed to be now.” Herah admits and Zivini chuckles, “I am Servant of Mythal, mage, Keeper, Dalish and a few other titles depending on the day.” Zivini indicates with a wave of her hand. 

“What do you want to be?” Guerrin asks and Zivini smiles sadly, “happy.” Guerrin frowns at that response puts a hand on her back as Herah regards her as well. 

“A sentiment shared by many vhenan.” Solas says and Zivini stiffens and glares at him. 

“Enough Solas, I am not your vhenan and you will stop your pursuit of me. Inquisitor I demand protection from Solas as he is your responsibility and has acted improperly to a child of the clan.” Zivini is up and standing away from Solas her stance one of fight or flight. 

“You are not a child of the clan to demand such protection vhenan, your vallaslin marks you are ready for the commitment.” Solas smiles as he says this. 

“She is Keeper of her clan; she is accorded all the rights of that Solas. You are not of the clan, are an outsider and cannot claim her.” Guerrin is standing slightly in front of her and Herah is not sure what is going on as it is all said in Elvin. 

“Solas I would rather die than be your vhenan, I would rather take my own life than continue this dance with you.” 

“da’len, Keeper no.” Guerrin is utterly lost would not see her harmed.

“You heard her Solas; Zivini would rather kill herself than join with you.” Zevran is behind Solas and Herah is up holding her hand out to him trying to get Solas loose from them. 

“Zivini, what is this? Why would you kill yourself?” Herah looks at Zivini anguish in her eyes. 

“He says he will stop but he does not, he hunts me and I am done being hunted. He will tell you he does not, he used Dorian against me. I am not sure if I am insane or awake or dead and I just want it to stop.” Zivini is exhausted, it shows but this is too far. Herah looks at Solas and the elf has the guilt to look sadly at Herah. 

“You do not understand Anashira; none of you understand what she is.” Solas says sadly would take a step but Zevran keeps him pinned not allowing the mage to move an inch. 

“Zevran, please let him go, he is Anashira to me.” Herah pleads and Zevran shakes his head no, 

“Something he uses to continue his abuse of her Inquisitor she is not safe awake or asleep this has gone on for months and you have done nothing. You will continue to do nothing and that is not okay.” Zevran stays his knife still and looks hurt at his daughter. “I will not lose her Inquisitor, not to karemshival I will not lose her because of some animal” Zevran snaps his teeth close to Solas’ ear, “has decided to claim her when she is but a child.” 

“Solas, I charge you with rape and harassment of a child.” Cullen is there with guards and Zivini wants to melt and get away from this very public scene. “Zevran let him go he is mine.” Cullen orders and Zevran releases him. 

“You cannot charge me with something I did not do; all that we have done is consensual between adults Cullen.” Solas has a slight smile on his face as he gazes at Zivini. 

“No it was not. He has attacked me for over a year oh ah, Solas you bastard don’t don’t take this please Solas.” Zivini is on her knees as Solas is speaking quickly and Zivini is writhing in pain and she is back in the fade. “Illusion? Why do you torment me so?” Zivini screams and wakes up in her room crying and knowing no one can help her. 

“Kiddo are you okay?” Varric asks and Zivini shies away from his touch takes the stale bread the kitchen has set out for her and finds a quiet spot in one of the courtyards and feeds the birds smiling at their antics as the animals try to show off for her. 

She is freezing and leaves the birds to their feast heading to the stables and sitting in Brekka’s pen as the Hart curls up and Zivini lays with her stroking the hair of the Hart and speaking to her quietly. “The runes help, they don’t hinder but I am not sure now what is real and what is illusion. For all I know he is you and I’m just telling him again how much I hate him and he will use someone else to get close to me. I go through the motions of the day only to find out I am dreaming and it is confusion and I need to be let go but he won’t. Worse I think Cullen suspects something, what if he gives me to the Templars because he thinks I am insane, what if I am insane? He tells me it will be easier if I accept him but I can’t, he is not the one I want. I’ve had wonderful conversations with Guerrin but I can’t even tell if that big battle happened in the woods or if that was an illusion. I don’t even know if I ever met a Guerrin.” Zivini is crying harder than ever now though finally she runs out of tears. “I never used to cry, never made a peep when they marked me with the vallaslin, didn’t cry when my father left for weeks on end and I was never sure if I would see him again but this man has me reduced to tears. No one can help me and I am not strong enough, Creator I am tired.” 

“You could try passwords.” Zivini jumps looks over at Blackwall guiltily. 

“I did not mean to disturb you Warden, my apologies.” Zivini is up wiping her tears away thoroughly embarrassed. 

“Who hunts you child?” Morrigan drops out of crow form. 

“Solas, he’s hunted her for months.” Blackwall growls and Morrigan shakes her head. 

“How do you not distinguish between the fade and real life child? Have you not walked the fade since you were a child, why now would you not know if you were in the fade or not?” Morrigan asks her golden eyes flashing. 

“Because he is master of the fade, he can take the memories you think you have and twists them until you are convinced it is real.” Zivini admits quietly. 

“With all of the knowledge the well gave you and you still are ignorant.” Morrigan shakes her head crossing her arms. 

“Enough Morrigan, she did not chose the well was not offered the chance to drink or not, it chose her and she has lived with the consequences.” Blackwall has had this argument before will not allow the witch to make Zivini feel guilty. 

“There are always ways to tell when you are in the fade, you know this Zivini. Do not let yourself forget the signs and your training. If you like I can teach your personal wards against this kind of thing. You are an apt pupil and it would benefit you to learn more magic.” Morrigan regards Zivini coolly but smiles at the child. “I am sorry for your loss Zivini, your mother was an incredible woman and one of my only friends.” Morrigan smiles sadly. 

“Then I am sorry for your loss Morrigan, from all the tales she was wonderful.” 

Zivini is in full pity me mode and Morrigan snorts, “Your mother was not wonderful she was a sad child who was frighteningly powerful. Like all things powerful she was feared and those that were entrusted to keep her safe betrayed her over and over again until she was a bitter defeated woman. Your father kept her sane, that love Zivini that is the love you fight and die for. When she lost both of you she broke and in the wake of that she destroyed herself. Zivini your mother was not wonderful, you are wonderful. Now come with me child you must learn to protect yourself.” 

Zivini follows Morrigan as she takes the stairs down into the basement of the castle and finally into the practice room. “I want you to channel me Zivini, now merge. Zivini easy child, you taste like your mother though yours is more disciplined. See the fuzzy edges? This is the fade Zivini; now show me where Solas has taken you.” Morrigan keeps a hold of Zivini, and gasps when they snap to the temple of Mythal. “This is very accurate, I see why you have problems he is a true master. But see the edges of the surfaces? They should be hard and they are not, you will see slight distortions in places and that is how you tell you are in the fade. Now take us home Zivini.” Morrigan follows Zivini and both sag with exhaustion on the floor of the practice room and Dorian is standing at the alchemy set Zivini has used several times now. 

“Morrigan, if you don’t mind I need a moment with my student.” Dorian is furious and Zivini is unsure what she could have done wrong looks to the edges and sees the hard edges of reality. 

“You are not in the fade now child, I will stay if you ask.” Morrigan offers and Zivini shakes her head no wonders what Dorian could be upset about. 

“That you would not tell me you were still having problems with Solas that you threatened to kill yourself. That you are drugging yourself into a stupor so you do not have to face him, that you did not trust me enough to tell me the extent of what he has done to you as me.” Dorian reads her and ticks the points off on his fingers. “Blackwall told me if you are curious, he heard your entire confession to Brekka and came to me immediately. I am your teacher, more than that I am your friend Zivini.” Dorian is hurt and Zivini crosses her arms shakes her head at Dorian when he would walk close to her. 

“Don’t, there is nothing you can do to help me Dorian. There is nothing any of you can do and I can’t keep on like this I am losing my mind.” Zivini wraps her arms around herself looks again around her to make sure she is awake and moves again when Dorian would come to her. 

“Darling, don’t shut me out.” Dorian is anguished and Zivini shakes her head no, 

“You cannot help me Dorian, none of you can and I am tired of being a victim. I was not raised to be a victim but he has utterly torn me down and I am not sure anymore if that is a bad thing and that scares me. I am not sure if this is really you and I or if he is messing with my mind again.” 

Zivini screams as the images change again, she is frustrated and afraid and Solas walks towards her circles her quietly, “Give in Zivini. Show me your secrets and I will stop. Give me the knowledge I seek.” Zivini wants to give in but has no idea how or what knowledge he wants. “You beg and plead and nothing gets done. Share your knowledge with me and this will go much easier.” 

She is so tired, there is no where she can run to and nothing she can do to stop this and him. “I will give,” 

“No you will not child. You will not give him anything and he will leave you alone from now on.” Morrigan is there standing her staff snapping power as a cage wraps around Solas. “If you ever touch her again I will know it and I will fight you. You will not have her, be GONE!” Zivini wakes up coughing her entire room is in flames and she sits in the middle of the bed. 

“Zivini! Let the flames go!” Lance is jumping the flames to get to her and Zivini douses the flames and passes out. 

“She's okay though?” Zevran asks Shiral nods. 

“What is this mark on her arm?” Zevran asks and Shiral clenches his jaw and is not sure. 

“It is Elvin, old and powerful.” Lance says looking over at her sleeping form it is all he can do to not touch her face to brush back the hair falling across her cheek. Finally he does give in and his wrist is caught in her hand and he is looking down into lavender eyes. 

“Seems you needed rescue again, I was in the neighborhood.” Lance doesn't try to remove his wrist from her grip. 

“Ever the knights in shining armor, Shiral what are you doing here?” Zivini glances at the man and then realizes her room is burned. “Damn that actually happened?” 

“Want to shed some light on that?” Shiral asks arms crossed at her and doesn't miss the chance to use a pun as well. 

“Doesn't matter it's over now.” Zivini answer and Shiral tilts his head at her. 

“I don't have to answer you Shiral, you are not mine and I am not under your rule anymore.” Zivini crosses her arms and he shakes his head uses the control rod to tilt her chin up. 

“You are welcome in the compound Kameishiri, you are allowed to train with Sten's men if you like. With your Amekari you should not have been able to do this; clearly whatever happened in the fade was very emotional. Your runes bled, I have only seen that happen a handful of times and when it did it was because my Saarebas was being attacked by demons. If that is the case, if there is a chance you are possessed than you will need to be destroyed. Do not think I will hesitate to destroy you if you turn into an abomination.” Shiral's mask hides his face but Zivini knows the lines of his face well enough to know they are formed in tight lines of determination. 

“I understand and would welcome it Shiral.” Zivini answers placing her hand on the rod. “Now out, I need clothes to deal with this and Josephine is going to be furious with me.” She is left alone and gets dressed then leaves her door open as she starts to go through what can be salvaged. Watches as Lance and Shiral both leave.

“I am all for redecorating but this is a bit much.” Dorian is leaning on the door frame and gives her a rakish smile. “Enough of this for the moment, let's get you out of the castle for a bit.” 

“I don't want to talk about it, just know it's over Dorian. I am finally free and I have never been so happy.” Zivini wipes her face and Dorian smiles as she smudges more soot on it. 

“Fine, we can stay here and finish this where were you at in this mess?” Dorian walks in and Zivini shakes her head no. 

“That tactic won't work either, besides we both know you do not want to get dirty, leave me be Dorian. I just want to do this on my own.” Zivini threatens to touch him with her blackened fingers and he darts out of the room with a very girly shriek causing her to smile. 

Zivini is almost done when there is another knock on the door frame and Zivini sees Lance standing there. “As Knight in shining armor I demand you come out of there and enjoy some food with me.” He holds up a basket that smells divine. “I won't take no for an answer so either come out of there of your own free will or I am dragging you out by all that beautiful hair.” She snorts at that, knows for a fact her hair is in a horrible mess and looks terrible. Covered in soot, hair a mess yes definitely par for the course when dealing with Lance. 

“Help me with this trunk and I will come out.” Zivini indicates the one she needs and Lance places the basket on the floor and grabs one side of the trunk while Ziviini grabs the other. 

“What do you have in here bricks?” Lance is surprised at the weight of it. 

“No, it’s my armory. Swords, knives, extra armor and such basically it’s my one stop shop for how to kill things.” Zivini smiles when they move it closer to the door and she waves a hand and opens it showing neat stacks of blades and armor. “Do I have time to clean up a bit or are you going to waste away on the spot?” Zivini asks and Lance shakes his head no. Zivini grabs her clothes heads into the bathroom. 

While she is in the bath Bull comes by and sees Lance in Zivini's room. “Who are you and why are you in this room.” Bull is careful not knowing who the strange man is. 

“Name is Lance, Harshia clan here to take Zivini on a picnic actually.” Lance indicates the basket on the floor and Bull tilts his head hears the water in the other room. “We both know she can take care of herself, and we both know you know I am the one who got her out of the flames. She and I met at the Winter Palace.” Lance is still relaxed and he hears the jangle of weapons right before Zivini opens the door. 

“Dammit Bull, what are you doing in my room?” Zivini jumps dropping the brush she was using to go through her hair. 

“Well there was a strange man in your room, thought I would investigate and also let you know your new quarters are over the kitchens, has a balcony and clear sight to the stairs as requested.” Bull regards her smiling. 

“Ah, well The Iron Bull, meet my knight in shining armor Lance from the Harshia clan. He's second in command to Guerrin. We are going on a picnic somewhere and then I am going to play princess as I order men to haul my stuff to my new room.” Zivini winks to take the sting out of her words. 

“Zivi.” Bull admonishes and Zivini shakes her head. 

“Fine, thank you for making sure the male intruder with a wide open door was not trying to kill me.” Bull laughs at that and shakes his head. 

Lance takes her to the stable and she leads Brekka out, “Brekka offers to carry you as well if you like, she would rather not deal with a horse today.” Lance shakes his head no though strokes Brekka in comfort. 

“We don't ride horses Ziv, we ride Harts and mine is here so give me a moment.” He leads out a beautiful Hart that is a steel gray with wide brown stripes along its flanks the same color as his hair. “This is Tamis; he's been with me a long time. I am hoping Brekka will not mind him, as he seems to think she is gorgeous.” Zivini tilts her head and asks Tamis who rolls his eyes. 

“Your mount calls you a liar; he can't speak to you though he wishes he could.” Zivini smiles as she says this and Lance blushes. Lance leads her out of SkyHold and they head into the forest not far away smiling as Zivini races him and enjoying sunlight. Easing their mounts up when they cross a stream Zivini accepts Lance's help as he helps her down from Brekka smiling at the Hart's teasing she was just trying to get his hands on her. Laying out lunch they enjoy water from the stream as they eat cold chicken and salad and splitting an apple tart for dessert. “How's life been after I saw you in the Palace?” Zivini inquires replete and enjoying the view of sunlight through the leaves above her. She’s seen Lance since he came to the castle but she’s been busy with other things to see the elf out.

“We left shortly after to help inform the front lines the war was over fought a few demons doing that as well. Then started making our way here and cutting through Venatori as we went. When we got here your commander asked us to settle a couple of regions and reach out to the Dalish clans as we went.” 

“So you were the network I set up, that was nice work. It's been interesting to read what some of the clans have been dealing with out there. It has been disturbing how many of the Bann's are taking advantage of the chaos to burn the forests and push the Dalish out. I have been dealing with it as I can using the Inquisition but it’s not enough, my people are dying and the forests are dying and I cannot help them.” Zivini shakes her head and Lance strokes her face with his fingers and then catches her jaw. 

“You have done wonders Zivini, you have managed to save more clans than you know and the Banns have taken your warnings to heart. You are a fine Keeper and a good leader.” Zivini smiles at that shakes her head. 

“I have no clan Lance, I am the only one left of the Rothsa clan and a Keeper needs a clan to be of any use. What I am is an apostate mage with markings on her face and a tendency to get into more trouble than I am wo,” Lance is kissing her then and she answers pulling him down to wrap arms around him even as he wraps arms around her. When they are both out of breath he puts his forehead to hers kisses the tip of her nose keeping his hand on her waist the other on the back of her head.

“You will not speak of yourself like that again Zivini, and I have wanted to do that since I first saw you.” Lance is surprised when Zivini pulls him down and kisses him again then bites his lip teasingly. “Oh you minx!” Lance rolls her under him cupping her face in his hands as he presses his erection between her legs eliciting a moan from her. She's running her fingers through his hair and runs a hand down his side which makes him moan and laugh. Breaking the kiss Zivini runs her hands down his side again and Lance is moving away from her laughing. 

“Oh, my knight is ticklish is he?” Zivini is on him in a moment tickling him as he rolls with her trying to stop her and managing to catch her hands and get them over her head. They are gazing at each other and Zivini moves her head up and sees where the sun is in the sky. “We need to head back Lance, I have a date with another tonight.” Lance is letting her go and brushing himself off the change in his demeanor immediate. 

“Should I tell him about your dalliance with me or does he know his vhenan is unfaithful.” Lance hears her laughing and looks over at her. “What is so funny now Zivi?” 

“Oh I'm sorry but you,” Another fit of laughing and she is wiping tears away from her eyes she is laughing so hard. 

“I do not mind being the butt of a joke but I like to know why I am being laughed at so hard.” Lance is bitter and Zivini is up and placing a hand on him covers her mouth to stifle her laughter and when he would scowl at her she kisses him causing a moan from him as he drops the blanket he is holding to pull her closer. Breaking the kiss he shakes his head turns and lets her go. “I should not; I will not be second to another.” 

“Lance, stop my date is Zevran and Fenris. I have a blade lesson with them this evening. I do not have a vhenan; no one holds my attention in that regard other than you.” Zivini kisses him again traces kisses across his jaw and nipping his chin. “We march in two days. You are welcome to join us if you like, I don't get much practice with board and a sword user since Blackwall has been working with the recruits more and Cassandra is well Cassandra.” Zivini helps clean up the mess and gets on Brekka when the Hart lies down. When they get back to the castle Zivini is still getting leaves out of her hair and finally gives up tossing one of the leaves at Lance as they put their mounts away. 

“Zivini.” Herah is there along with Shiral and Zivini heads over to them saluting Herah formally knowing if Shiral is there its official capacity. “War room please, council needs to discuss some things.” Zivini frowns slightly but follows Herah and when she gets in the room Sten, Josephine, Cullen, Leliana and Morrigan are there.

“We've noticed there has been more and more movement among the Dalish, also there has been rumors of forests being burned. I know we've been dealing with it as we can but this is more than that.” Leliana says indicating the map with little golden pieces on it with the green banner indicating the clans. Zivini is appalled at how few there are. 

“They seem to be headed west, towards the Brecillian Forest. Do you have anything to do with this?” Cullen asks and Zivini looks at Cullen debates telling him and decides it is not their concern. 

“No, if that is where they are going than let them. I cannot tell you all about Dalish just as you cannot tell me all there is to know about Templars or politics or being a bard. Those forests are steeped in old magic and mystery if they are going there it is the wish of Mythal and the Creator that guides them.” Zivini catches each of their eyes. 

“Would they try to attack the humans?” Cullen asks and Zivini shrugs again, “I have no clan Cullen, I have no voice to offer them at this time for them to heed. I am not a full Keeper and I do not have a strong vhenan to enforce my rights. My Keeper was at the Conclave, my clan is dead I have no one. Most Dalish do not accept me as I am not born of the clan, I am promise kept and that is all. Now that my clan is dead none of the other clans have to honor that promise, they could banish me if they wanted.” Zivini finishes. 

“Do they have the numbers to make a go of it against us if they wanted to?” Cullen needs to know what he might be up against. 

“No, we are broken and scattered. We have shown such animosity to our city brethren they would likely not even rise up with us if we asked.” Zivini cuts the air with her hand then spies a clan off at the top of the world near the Arlathan forests. “Which clan is this?” Zivini points to it and Leliana consults her notes. “Bellanaris, they have been in those woods for many years along with a couple others but when the others moved they stayed.” Zivini purses her lips looks at the others and then back at the Bellanaris. 

“What is it Kameishiri?” Sten asks and Zivini looks at him knows he smells her fear and her puzzlement. 

“Nothing.” Zivini shakes her head and Shiral comes towards her grabs her by the chin and forces her to look at him. 

“Kameishiri, you will tell Sten the information he needs.” Zivini glares up at Shiral yanks her chin out of his hand. 

“It has nothing to do with you; it is a Dalish matter and none of your concern.” Zivini glares at Shiral who shows her the rod and she gnashes her teeth at him in challenge her ears laid flat. “I said leave it be, you cannot force me Shiral I am not yours to command.” When he would go to grab her she is already under his arm heading to the back of the room. 

“Stop.” Sten says and Shiral does looks at him. “Tell us about the Arlathan forest Kameishiri, share your knowledge.” He asks and Zivini shakes her head no. 

“It’s where the ancient Elvin city is to have resided, it is full of old ruins and very old magic.” Zivini says with a flourish of her hand. 

“Here I was looking forward to one of your stories and that is all you are going to give us?” Josephine's disappointment is palpable. 

“I am sorry to disappoint you but that is all I am going to tell you about it. I am really not in the storyteller mood right now.” Zivini shakes her head looks back at the map. “We march in two days is there anything you need from me before then? Have we figured out where we are marching to?” Zivini asks and Cullen nods. “Have we figured out how to deal with the dragon?” Zivini asks and Morrigan shakes her head no. 

“Does the well have any help it can give us about that?” Morrigan asks and Zivini searches her knowledge but shakes her head no. 

“We have killed dragons before we can kill this one as well.” Herah adds smiling as she says it. 

“If you are done with me I have a lesson to attend.” Zivini asks and she is waved out of the room. Her feet are light as she slips into the shadows and up to her room. Grabbing her blades she is down to the courtyard and into the practice ring as she sees Fenris and Zevran squaring off against each other. Fenris is more blur than actual person as Zevran dances and dodges around him Zivini takes her daggers out and jumps into the fray catching Fenris off balance for a moment as the warrior adjusts to having four blades instead of two coming at him. Fenris disarms Zivini with a flick of his wrist and Zivini dashes to the left to get her butt smacked by Fenris' blade as he plants a foot in Zevran's stomach to send him flying. Putting his blade up he offers Zevran a hand up and smiles as Zivini gets her blade and puts it up as well. 

“Shall we add some difficulty to the next match?” Zivini asks eyeing the battlements in speculation then walking towards them and taking her staff out striking at Zevran as he follows her up the steps. His response is quick as he grabs the end of the staff giving Zivini the leverage she needs to toss him over the side and nearly clock Fenris in the head in the process. Fenris sweeps her feet and she sends her staff into his chin snapping his head back with an audible crack and then she is back on her feet twirling her staff as Zevran and Fenris approach her weapons drawn. 

“Da'len, you have better be thankful there is no limit on my knight in shining armor rescues.” Lance inserts his Shield to block Zevran's thrust manages to follow up the block by using the shield to shove Zevran. 

“Ah and now that all the players are on the field let’s see if you can get your purses back from me.” Zivini holds up the coin purses she has lifted from them and beats a hasty retreat. 

“You little minx!” Lance is after her with Zevran hot on his heels as Fenris smiles and puts on a burst of speed that has him phasing through a wall and directly in Zivini's path causing her to crash right into his chest. 

“No fair!” Zivini is laughing as she hands over the purse. 

“Gonna tell us why you decided a merry chase on the battlements was necessary?” Zevran asks taking a pull from the skin Zivini hands over and taking a seat on a crate. They are in one of the towers and Zivini knows it is empty. 

“Clans are moving to the Breceilian Forest except for the Bellanaris which are staying in Arlathan. Cullen is suspicious of the movements. I am not sure my answer of it's a Dalish thing leave it alone exactly appeased them.” Zivini answers chewing the inside of her lip. 

“You would think big battle would keep the Commander busy enough to let a few Dalish moving go unnoticed.” Lance says with a wry grin on his face. 

“Cullen was always a quick study in details; it has always served him well.” Zevran shakes his head no. “He does not have the man power to send troops to investigate.” 

“No but Leliana does and she has enough elves among her people to probably slip in a few unnoticed into those moving along the paths.” Fenris takes his dagger out digs some dirt out of his nails.”No matter, I am hungry shall we go eat?” Fenris stands and they file out though Lance grabs Zivini kisses her and places his forehead on hers. 

“Be careful; whatever you are doing please be careful.” Lance kisses her again and leaves her stunned and shaking her head. 

“She was lying.” Herah looks at Sten for conformation and he nods. 

“She is protecting her people Inquisitor; you cannot fault her for that.” Leliana sighs though looks back at the Arlathan forest. 

“You think there is something there?” Sten asks watches as Leliana nod. 

“That forest is one of the oldest most protected in all of Thedes the fact you have to go through Antiva to get there is not easy either. There are many tales of adventurers and scholars going into those woods and never coming out. Zevran is from there if you want to hear his stories of the place but I don’t think you are going to get much from him.” Leliana shrugs. 

“Who is he to her?” Sten asks. 

None of the humans offer an answer. “Why would you protect him? Arvaarad bring him to me, find out who he is to her.” 

“Why? What does it matter who he is to her?” Cullen asks blocks Arvaarad from leaving. 

“He’s part of her clan, one of the only ones alive.” Leliana states knowing it will ring as truth enough. 

“I was under the impression Zevran was her father.” Herah frowns looks at Shiral confused. 

“I’m Zivini’s father Herah I am not allowed to claim her, obvious reasons being I am a Templar and her mother was a mage under my charge it would be like Arvaarad having children with Sarebaas. Our Chantry would normally take the child and raise it away from either parent, I would have been stripped of my orders, and she would have been punished severely.” Cullen answers levels Herah with a glance. 

“None of this matters right now Inquisitor do you want to talk to Zevran or are we still set to march in two days?” Josephine is trying to pull this all back away from this question of parentage for Zivini. Eventually the discussion is dropped much to Cullen’s relief. 

Zivini is slipping quietly out of the stables having said goodbye to Brekka late that night when Blackwall clears his throat. “Where are you going that you would not need to take your mount?” Blackwall steps into the light and Zivini has the decency to look guilty. 

“I have to do this; this will help us I promise.” Zivini says and Blackwall sighs and then she is engulfed in a hug and kisses rained down on her head.

“Be careful kid, I do not want to lose my favorite mage.” Blackwall releases her and places a hand on Brekka as the Hart rubs against the hand. “I'll take good care of her.” Zivini nods and is headed to Morrigan's rooms. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Morrigan asks looking at the mirror in front of her. 

“We don't have a choice, without doing this we aren't going to be able to stop Corepheyus.” Zivini takes the offered hand and they step into the mirror. 

They are greeted by a white room that is full of mirrors some that are dark and others that pulse with light. “Think Zivini; think which one the well wants you to go to.” Zivini closes her eyes and focuses turns towards it and Morrigan follows her as she walks towards it. When they get to the mirror Zivini steps through with Morrigan and finds herself stepping out of a tree. There is a pale white halla that greets them ducking its head as they follow it through the ruins and to a shrine. 

As they get closer to the rift Herah is in utter pain as her mark flares and acts up with the rift getting closer and closer. “Anashira, your mark is acting up? It is spreading again.” Solas is beside her as they stop to eat. 

“Inquisitor, there is a rift that needs to be closed, are you up for it?” Leliana asks striding through the Qunari. 

Zivini walks through the field to the alter or what is left of it. It is a winged statue of a woman, one of her wings and arms gone and the alter is covered in vegetation. “This is all that is left of the alter, it's sad really.” Zivini traces a hand over the arm of the statue reads the inscription. “We, few who travel far, call to me, and I will come, without mercy, without fear.” Morrigan stays off the shrine but feels the power of the words. “Cry Havoc in the moonlight, let the fire of vengeance burn, the cause is clear.” Zivini finishes walking around the shrine her body sheathed in flames though not burning the flowers as they bloom under her feet. “This is where my people called to her, spoke to Mythal. Then one day she disappeared and they had no one to speak to.” Zivini sounds sad turns and stands in the middle of the shrine. “Halani Mythal Isala ma. Ma Nuvenin na nan sahlin.” 

There is a crisp breeze that bends the grass followed by the black smoke that is steeped in power. Out of it steps a woman, her hair white and her body clad in the armor of war. “Mother.” Morrigan says it with contempt.

“Your mother?” Zivini is confused looks to Morrigan and then the woman in wonder. 

“Now isn't this a surprise. My daughter and the daughter of the one I saved so long ago.” 

“You are Mythal?” Zivini is surprised, doesn't know how to handle this. 

“She is a deceiving witch!” Morrigan stands between Zivini and the woman starts to cast.

“Oh be a good lass and restrain her.” Mythal commands and Zivini grabs Morrigan is fighting against the compulsion and losing. 

“What are you doing? Zivini release me!” Morrigan is frantically trying to get loose from Zivini. 

“I would love to! Morrigan I can't! I don't know what I am doing.” Zivini is panicking. 

“Of course you know. You drank from the well did you not?” Mythal puts her hand on her hip, looks utterly bored at the scene. Zivini releases Morrigan when she feels the magic leave the witch. 

“Then you are Mythal?” Morrigan is surprised can't hide the disdain and shock in her voice.

“Whatever holds you have on me, release me now!” Zivini is furious. 

“That is entirely up to my dear daughter.” Mythal tilts her head at Morrigan. 

“I do not understand. How can you be Mythal?” Morrigan is surprised shakes her head in disbelief.

“Once I was but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice. She came to me, a wisp of an ancient being and she granted me all I wanted and more. I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since. Seeking the justice denied her.” Mythal looks at the statue in reverence as she tells her tale. 

“That could have been a demon.” Zivini has battled and been tempted by enough of them lately. 

“What do the voices tell you?” Mythal asks and Zivini ponders it.

“They say you speak the truth.” Zivini is in awe. 

“But what was Mythal? A legend given a name and called a god or something more? Truth is not the end but a beginning. You child, are a promise and you have grown into and embraced that promise. Interesting they would name you promise in Tevinter, that the Dalish would embrace it and that the Qunari would know you as that as well. You are exactly what your name is, a promise to the land and the heavens and you have done well. As for me, I have had many names, you will call me Flemeth.” Flemeth smiles at Zivini, runs a finger across her vallaslin and Zivini gasps at the pain. “Your vallaslin now show who you are, what you are a true reflection of your soul.” Flemeth waves a hand shows Zivini it has changed, three lines of dark on the left and is reversed on the right of her forehead. “You are balance, promise of death and life.” 

“Flemeth, you are an ancient Fereldan legend. It says long ago, you left your husband for a lover, your husband then ticked you killed your lover and imprisoned you.” Zivini closes her eyes against the pain of that. “But a spirit came to offer you vengeance. Mythal, that's what you spoke of.” 

“One day someone will summarize the terrible events of your life so quickly.” Flemeth says it without malice but with the bitterness of an old hurt. “But yes I was that woman that is how my tale began.”

“Flemeth appears in other legends, helping heroes for reasons of her own. Like my mother's.” Zivini says it with a smile knows her mother owes her life to this woman. 

“I nudge history when it's required, other times a shove is needed.” Flemeth chuckles at this.

“Why did Mythal come to you?” Zivini is curious. 

“For a reckoning that will shake the very heavens.” Flemeth says this with the thirst of a woman long owed her vengeance. 

“You follow her whims? Do you even know what she truly is?” Morrigan is still hurt and angry.

“You seek to preserve the powers that were but to what end? It is because I taught you girl. Because things happened that were never meant to happen. She was betrayed as I was betrayed as the world was betrayed! Mythal crawled and clawed her way through the ages to me and I will see her avenged!” Flemeth throws her head back at this last part seems to howl her promise to the sun. “Alas so long as the music plays we dance.” 

“This was no accidental meeting was it? The voices from the well directed me here and you direct them.” Zivini is unraveling the mystery and is wary of what it all means. 

“Clever girl, the voices did not lie Promise, I can help you.” Flemeth casts on the alter and Zivini feels it race through her as the alter glows with golden light. “The guardian of the alter will come, master the dragon and it will be yours to command against Corepheyus, fail and die.”

Flemeth turns to leave, goes down the steps though Morrigan goes to the edge and holds out her hand. “Wait!”

Flemeth turns, regards her daughter and smiles, “I wished to see who drank from the Well of Sorrows, and it has been a very long time. Now I have and she is free to go.” 

“But what of us?” Morrigan asks reminding Zivini of a little girl scared to ask her mother something. 

“A soul is not forced upon the unwilling Morrigan. You were never in danger from me.” Flemeth walks away fading into the black smoke she arrived in. 

“All things considered Zivini; I am rather pleased you drank from the well instead of me.” Morrigan smiles slightly as she says it. 

“Definitely goes into my book of weird.” Zivini shakes her head returns Morrigan's smile. 

“Yes well mother has always had that effect on people. Now I believe you have a guardian of the alter to master.” Dragon scream answers Morrigan’s words as she backs away from the alter into the relative safety of the forest and Zivini walks off, goes to stand in the field keeping her blades and her staff put away. 

This dragon is beautiful and deadly as all dragons are. Zivini enjoys the play of the sunlight off of the golden hide as it lands in the field screaming in challenge. Zivini reaches for its mind, braces for the power pull and is not surprised as the Dragon accepts the pull forces her to her knees in supplication. “You have need of me Promise, how may I be of assistance to a servant of Mythal.” It is said in all the colors of the world smashing into her mind and Zivini feels her runes bleed at the power running through her now knows her runes bleed due to the amount of power not if she is dealing with demons. “Focus Promise, I cannot do this for long your mind cannot contain it.” 

“I need you to bring balance; a false god wants to combine this world with the one beyond. I am not strong enough; he has an old god with him your enemy.” Zivini speaks it softly knows she does not need to shout to be heard. 

“I see your memories of this dragon, yes he is an old enemy and he has shared his life force with this false god. I will help you, come your final battle already starts we will either be too late or just in time. Climb aboard and bring your servant.” Golden dragon allows Zivini to stand, withdraws her mind gently though it still causes Zivini to ache with longing. 

“Come Morrigan, we are riding a dragon into battle.” Zivini scrambles up the leg and holds her hand out to help Morrigan up. Morrigan waves off the hand turns into a crow and flies with Zivini. 

Herah is exhausted, there are demons and shades everywhere and she has been fighting for hours. Their battlefield is a field below the mountain where the breach is. “Duck!” Bull yells and Herah does allowing him to take off the head of a Venatori that was going to stab her in the back. “Hang in there boss, you can do this.” Bull smiles at her and sets off to do more damage. 

“Tell me where is your Maker now?” Corepheyus says as Herah approaches him, the land has erupted with red lyrium and Herah approaches carefully, has Solas, Dorian, Blackwall and Sten with her. “Call him, call down his wrath upon me. You cannot for he does not exist. I am Corepheyus and I shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger.” Corepheyus spins the elven orb in his hand its glow completely red. “Bow before your new god and be spared.” Corepheyus sends the red orb up above him as he speaks. 

“Never!” Sera says shooting an arrow at him.

Corepheyus glances at the arrow as it passes through him and shakes his head. “As you wish.” Slamming his hands down the orb pulses throwing a wave out that throws them all to the ground also summoning greater terrors and more shades. “I knew you would come Inquisitor.” Corepheyus offers a mocking bow. 

“It ends here Corepheyus.” Herah is challenging him and Corepheyus nods. 

“So it shall.” With a wave of his hand the breach opens father and Solas is anguished as more spirits fall landing and becoming more demons. There is a rumbling as the field where they stand shakes and quakes as parts of the Mountain starts to float cutting them off from the rest of the army. Herah takes stock of who she has with her smiles as it is most of the companions. Varric, Sera, Vivienne, Dorian, Sten, and Blackwall all stand with her. “You have been most successful in foiling my plans but let us not forget what you are a thief in the wrong place at the wrong time an interloper, a gnat.” Corepheyus smiles as he says this, it is a bearing of decayed teeth in a face that has not gotten more handsome over the years it has taken to get to this. “We shall prove here, once and for all which of us is worthy of godhood.”

“I came here to stop you Corepheyus nothing more.” Herah bares her teeth at the man has her blades in her hands. There is a dragon's chuff and Herah looks to the rocks sees the dragon Corepheyus has at his beck and call. Herah is not sure she can beat this dragon, isn't sure how to handle something capable of spitting red lightning. There is another roar and a golden streak as another dragon crashes into Corepheyus' and Zivini lands neatly next to Dorian; Blackwall manages to catch Morrigan as she falls. 

“Well hello darling, I thought you were back at the castle.” Dorian winks at her. 

“Thought I'd bring a friend to the fight she promised to take care of the old god.” Zivini takes her staff out smiles as her flames race across her.

“A Dragon? How predictable, it does not matter. You will fall as a warning to those who oppose my divine will!” Corepheyus is casting at them now and Herah dodges, runs to get to him as the mages cast spells and Varric and Sera shoot arrow after arrow. “If you desire death, you shall have it!” Corepheyus strikes down with red lighting the arcs bouncing between the companions causing Sten to grits his teeth even as he swings his axe into a terror. Blackwall sees Corepheyus close to him bashes with his shield and follows up with a swing that barely misses. Herah dances backwards as a bolt comes at her uses her momentum to strike and land a blade into Corepheyus. “You think to kill me? You do not deserve godhood, you will not have it.” Zivini and Vivienne manage to land a freeze on Corepheyus as they combine their powers allowing Dorian to strike several time with his lightning. 

When he is free Sten is there to swing his axe and hits nothing but air as Corepheyus vanishes appears behind Blackwall and sinks his claws deep. “Blackwall!” Zivini uses her staff to smack Corepheyus away and heals Blackwall in the process. “Your companions will fall one by one Inquisitor you cannot stand against me.” Sera is thrown into a stalagmite of lyrium, crumples into a heap and does not get back up. Zivini casts enough of a heal on Sera to allow soldiers to come grab her knows her mana is precious at this point. Corepheyus blankets the entire field in red lightning making the companions seek shelter among the lyrium. Dorian is already drinking a potion along with Vivienne while Zivini sinks her fingers into the earth sighs as it reaches for her healing her. 

Dragons scream as they tumble through the sky and Zivini watches as the golden dragon shoves her shoulder into one of the floating rocks makes the other one pause as it pulls short to miss the rocks and then the gold is flying up and up into the breach. Powerful wings pumping until she can go no higher and then she turns, reaches out her claws to wrap around the old god and plummets towards the ground. Zivini cries out in anguish as the Golden dragon crashes to the earth knows she will not rise again is surprised when the old god gets up and walks towards them. “Darling can you talk to this one too?” Dorian asks already stepping back trying to keep an eye on Corepheyus as well. 

“No, this one is an old god in the body of a dragon. More like a demon than an actual dragon this puts it firmly out of my range of communication while I am awake.” Zivini puts her staff up and pulls her daggers. 

“Just no one climb up on top of it please, everyone stay on the ground.” Varric has shuddering thoughts of Zivini being crushed like Hawke was. 

“Does it spit fire?” Zivini asks and is answered as a fireball comes at them and she catches it tosses it back at the dragon. 

“Now that is a nifty trick.” Blackwall admits as he strikes at the leg with his blade along with Sten and Herah. Dorian and Vivienne have set themselves up on one side while Solas is on the other with Zivini keeping the dragon entertained with flames of her own and an army of undead. “Careful Sten, that glowy undead there will blow up when its health is low enough.” Blackwall advises as Sten nods and backs off as Varric hits the skeleton causing an explosion under the dragon. Screams and flashing teeth Herah rolls away from the head stabbing the neck as she slides under it. Old god casts a lightning ball at Zivini and she barely dodges it grits her teeth as she feels her skin blister from it. 

“Vivienne, see if you can freeze the foot.” Sten orders and Vivienne does allowing him to cut the foot off making the dragon thrash on the ground. Bolts are coming at them from Corepheyus along with demons causing all of the companions to panic a bit. “Hold your ground, Varric and Dorian keep shooting at Corepheyus, Blackwall see if you can keep the demons occupied with Solas, Herah see if you can get to Corepheyus and Kameishiri, Vivienne and I will take care of the dragon.” Cole appears and follows Herah to deal with Corepheyus as Zivini and Sten keep at the dragon. It is a long fight and finally Blackwall joins back in to help with the dragon as Sten finally severs the head causing the dragon to fall. A blinding red ball comes from the dragon and heads above their heads. 

Herah watches in horror as Corepheyus is once more up the light filling him causing Cole and her to hit the deck as the red explodes out. “Let it end here, let the skies boil, let the world be rent asunder.” Corepheyus yells casting the red orb into the sky allowing it to blink, sending random strikes of lightning out. Rest of the companions join Herah and Cole where Corepheyus is and Herah puts one of her blades up, with her mark sending green light up and down her arm pulsing and pulling at her as it reacts to the red orb. Herah gnashes her teeth points the mark at the orb and casts at it causing Corepheyus to pull the orb to him. “Not like this, I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages. Dumat! Ancient ones I beseech you, if you exist if you ever truly existed aid me now!” He is cut off as the orb is yanked through him and into her hand. Herah sends the orb into the breach and is not prepared as Corepheyus' hand snakes out and through her chest. 

Herah's face doesn't even register surprise as her hand falls opening a rift that takes Corepheyus with it. In his hand is her heart her body falls to the ground as the sky pulses once the breach sealed. “Inquisitor!” Sten is on his knees beside her body knowing there is nothing and no one there. With the magic done their floating island is falling to the ground below. “Shit!” Blackwall is grabbing onto anything that will stay down as they are plummeting. 

“Dorian!” Zivini shouts causing him to look at her smiling slightly as he grabs Solas and Vivienne. Zivini opens herself to Dorian asks the earth to help, to reach for them and it does slowing them as the roots from below race up growing a tree to catch the island with a hard slam causing them all to fall down. All of the mages fall completely exhausted. Varric walks to where Solas is by the orb, it’s broken and empty. “I know you wanted the orb saved Chuckles, I'm so sorry.”

“It is not your fault.” Solas is looking at Varric past him to the dead body of Herah, his Anashira. “There's more isn't there?” Varric studies the elf. 

“It was not supposed to happen this way.” Solas shakes his head walks closer to Herah's body. “No matter what comes, I want you to know I regret what happened with Zivini. I never meant to hurt her. She will never see me again.” Solas walks to where Zivini is unconscious strokes her face and smiles as Zivini moves away from him even in her sleep. 

“Inquisitor are you alive?” Cassandra asks climbing up the root stairs provided by the tree to the island. 

“No, she is not.” Varric says it sadly watches as Cassandra and Leliana run to the body. 

“Kameishiri!” Shiral is to the still Elvin form relieved she is breathing scoops her up as Bull lands on his knees next to Herah his voice raw as he roars and Vivienne is held by Blackwall. 

“Get them to the Healing tent.” Cullen orders as Shiral stops long enough for the Commander to stroke Zivini's hair. Shiral meets Zevran as he enters the tent smiles as the man growls out a few choice expletives for his daughter that rides into battle on a dragon.

“Your mother killed a dragon so you thought it funny to ride one! You brave stupid child.” Zevran kneels near her bed sobers as they bring Herah's body in. 

“She is not alive.” Shiral answers Zevran's question as the Qunari stands near Zivini. As the news Herah is dead spreads celebration turns somber even as loved ones are reunited. Cullen organizes the army to march back to SkyHold organizes the wounded and dead to be burned or buried where they are at. This is the part Cullen hates about battles, he sees Tarbaas, Quanri blade collectors walk through the dead Qunari followed by one of the Tamassran or priests. He's paid attention when the Arishok has spoken, watched and listened as the Qunari integrated but kept themselves separate from the rest of the army. 

Dorian wakes in degrees, his body feels like it has been trampled on by a herd of Druffalo and his head is convinced it is the container of at least a few dozen drums all banging different tunes. “Maker, please tell me we won.” Sitting up he looks around realizes he is in a tent with other forms wonders if he is in the tent for the dead when he sees another occupant move. He lowers his head as the pounding in his skull causes his stomach to try and rebel. Gripping the cot he makes out the forms of other occupants and sees a priest helping another occupant to sit up. Dorian reaches for his magic and finds it gone, not since he was a young child has he felt this empty and he frowns reaches again and nothing. 

“Dorian, you are awake.” Cassandra walks towards him her voice low and calm. Making it to him she reaches out to him smiles as he flinches then relaxes noticing her hands are bare. “No mage metal Dorian, I am happy you are awake.” She fills a cup with water hands it to him watches him drain it then refills it. “How are you feeling?” 

“Empty.” Dorian admits sadly. 

“You over used your magic, or rather Zivini channeled you too much. It needs time to recover but it will be back, no worries you will be summoning the dead in no time.” Cassandra assures him causing Dorian to sag in relief. “She raised a tree to catch an island, she is extraordinary.” 

“She is alive then? Who did we lose?” Dorian braces for the worst. 

“Only Solas and Herah of our companions Solas disappeared and no one has seen him. Bull was badly injured but he will recover as will Sera. Vivienne is already up has already regained her magic but Zivini still sleeps. It's only been a day since the battle.” Cassandra sits on the bed across from him and Dorian looks past her sees Shiral and at his feet is the golden hair of Zivini. 

“Will she still have her magic?” Dorian asks and Cassandra shrugs. 

“Vivienne says she felt Zivini pushing her magic back when she got the tree up but lost consciousness. They are calling her the hero because she rode in on a dragon and killed many demons in the process. We have still had to do some cleanup but for the most part the demons are gone, the rifts are sealed and the world is safe if not better.” Cassandra smiles bitterly. 

“So let me guess, the moment the bad guy is down the Mages wanted freedom, the Templars wanted to lock them up and a bunch of the Bannons declared themselves king?” Dorian smiles as he says this. 

“Close, Imperium has landed in Antiva. City is burning as we speak along with Celene using what is left of her army to take Griffon's Rest Keep and she is laying siege to Denerium. As for the Inquisition, with Herah dead it is quickly falling apart. There are some that would name Zivini in Herah's place.” Cassandra shakes her head at this. 

“Her mother was dead by the time she was 19 after having saved the world, this one lives and we still want her to do more. Why can't we just let her grow up? Why can't she just be normal?” Dorian shakes his head groans as it protests the movement drinks more water. 

“Children of heroes are never given the chance to be normal. They are expected to be just as good if not better than the predecessor.” Varric watches Dorian carefully. 

“Why is the Qunari with her?” Dorian asks seeing Shiral as he glares at one of the priests attending Zivini sends the woman away with a baring of teeth. 

“They are the best bodyguards we could find at the time.” Cassandra frowns as she says this. 

“They are afraid she will explode like the mother, Cullen fears her fire when she is unchained but they won't let him put chains on her so he waits, waits and wonders if the chains would be better. Hates the fact he can't help her, no lyrium makes him no match for her. Wants to chain her sorry he hurts her round and round he goes.” Cole says quietly and Varric shakes his head. 

“She doesn't need chains; she is not her mother Maker's breath I sound like her now! Go away all of you I want to go to sleep and wake up in my own bed!” Dorian lays down with a huff as the rest disperse. 

“Commander, the casualties along with the list of wounded. Not as bad as we thought and the pyres are built.” Harding says and Cullen nods takes the paper and reads it as he makes notes on another piece of paper. He needs to get these notes to Leliana she will need to send crows out to inform the families and Cullen looks back at the tent where Zivini lays hoping she wakes up soon. 

Green eyes greet her when she finally opens hers and she smiles as her hand is clasped in the long tan fingers of the owner of those eyes. “Papa.” Zivini says it slowly and Zevran smiles kisses her forehead sweeps her hair out of her face and kisses her again. “Oh I hurt, wait where is my magic?” Zivini sits up suddenly falls when she tries to stand is caught by Zevran who eases her back on the bed. 

“Easy Zivi, you are okay.” Zevran hangs onto her as she tries to stand again. 

“No I'm not papa, where is my magic I need the magic I can't hear the song.” Zivini is fighting him falls onto the earth cries out as she lands is frustrated by the mat that keeps her from the land. 

“Kameishiri, Katoh Taashath Arvaarad shok.” Arvaarad reaches for her and Zivini stays on her knees. “I am Kameishiri Arto Arvaarad” This is repeated over and over until Shiral comes and tilts her chin up with his rod. “Taashath Kameishiri, Calm, I am here Shiral is here. You cry why? You are not hurt, you have done nothing wrong.” 

“I am Maraas empty, my magic I can't hear the song.” Shiral frowns at this looks at Zevran who shrugs. “I need to get to the land, Arvaarad wanted to stop me. Take me to a tree.” Zivini is pleading. 

“Stand, you are not prisoner Kameishiri. We were here to make sure your sleep was not disturbed and that when you did wake up you were controlled. No chains Kameishiri you are free your Amekari keeps you free.” Shiral waits for her to stand catches her as she falls and scoops her up striding towards a tree Zevran behind him. Placing her in the grass near a tree Zivini places her hand on it her other resting on the ground. Placing her head on the tree she waits and cries harder as her magic doesn't answer and she is left alone. 

“Leave me.” Zivini finally begs looking at Zevran and Shiral who both do as she asks. 

“She is awake then.” Cassandra looks at the small golden form of Zivini as she sits under the tree. 

“No magic though, she mourns.” Zevran admits watching her as well then sees Cole appear beside her. 

“You are not empty, it sleeps.” Cole places a hand on the tree and one on Zivini's head as it is bowed. Zivini regards Cole hope in her eyes. “The well sleeps, it is tired after so much magic but it will wake up.” Cole assures her and Zivini shakes her head no. 

“My magic Cole, will my magic wake up?” Zivini dares not hope. 

“I do not know, your magic left and is in the tree. I do not know how to help this hurt.” Cole admits smiling sadly. Zivini gets up slowly her muscles sore, tired and utterly abused. Cole loops her arm around his neck and helps her to the tree though is wary when people start to gather around Zivini blocking their progress to the tree with hail the hero and Inquisitor. “Loud, they are loud.” Cole lets Zivini go and she falls the crowd getting closer and she wants to be alone. 

“Rescue again Zivini? I swear you are the most exhausting damsel in distress ever.” Lance is to her scoops her up and his men surround her and their shields keeping the crowd back as he takes her to the tree. 

“My magic is gone, I am alone.” Zivini admits sadly making Lance pause a step and then continue. When they get to the tree he sets her down among the roots the men making a half circle with the tree to their backs. Zivini places her hand on the tree tries desperately to get to her magic and finding it not answering her at all causing fresh tears. 

“Zivi, da'len do not cry you are breaking my heart. Dorian and Vivienne both woke with no magic and regained theirs and if those two got theirs back you will as well. Gaia calls to you and you will answer patience da'len.” Lance sits down with her eyeing the men as one of them is jostled as the crowd tries to get to them. 

“Leave her be, you will back off now!” Cullen is there Inquisition soldiers with him and is let in by Lance's men taking him to Zivini's side in a moment. “Zivi, are you okay did they hurt you?” Cullen is Commander and concerned father in one. 

“I am fine, why are they calling me hero? I am not the Inquisitor she is the one who stopped Corepheyus not me.” Zivini is shaking her head in disbelief. 

“You rode in on a dragon Zivini, your dragon burned down a lot of demons and it took out the other dragon. Kind of heroic there, plus you managed to stop a falling island by growing a tree. I am definitely impressed.” Lance says it wistfully and she laughs at him really laughs at the look on his face as he described what she did. “Oh you laugh at me again! Why oh why are you always laughing at me?” When his words turn to grumbling and it doesn't look like he is going to shut up Zivini grabs the front of his armor and kisses him moaning as he meets her kiss and deepens it. 

“Um, uh Zivini.” Cullen is embarrassed but smiling. Zivini is oblivious to him, is surrounded in the heat of Lance's mouth and the grass below her and the tree beside her and she breaks the kiss off turns and places her hands on the tree breathing deep as the earth reaches for her feels the new grass tickles her boots and cries as the tree gives her more magic. 

“Enough friend, hold what you have and I will heal. You cannot drop your load on our heads, can you hold it or do you need help?” Zivini runs her hands over the bark and the crowd steps back as the ground around the tree and Zivini sprouts into flowers spreading out covering the freshly covered graves. “Commander, push them back. I need to help the tree more, I need them gone.” Zivini glows slightly. 

“Darling no, too soon you must rest.” Dorian is there though stays away from her. 

“I can't Dorian, I must do this now.” Zivini shakes her head no. 

“If you do it again you may lose your magic permanently, don't do this dear.” Vivienne shakes her head no. Tilts her head to the side a bit, “Wait we can do this but you will have to trust me Zivini.” 

“What are you up to Madame?” Dorian asks crossing his arms and Zivini notes he is still pale his dusky skin having a pale sheen to it. 

“We will gather the mages and help the tree I am the Spirit primary it will be less risky for me to use the magic than to channel it through Zivini.” Vivienne stands her gaze thoughtful as she regards Zivini. Vivienne is perfectly coiffed along with Dorian while Zivini knows she looks an absolute wreck. 

“That would be very dangerous; the chance of possession is very high when you do those kinds of spells.” Cullen is regarding Vivienne. 

“Magic is always dangerous, but I agree with Zivini this needs to be done.” Vivenne arches an eyebrow at Cullen daring the Commander to disagree with her. 

“Fine, gather mages and the Templars, how long will it take for you to prepare?” Cullen asks smiling slightly. 

“We will do it at sunset, if we’re doing this mine as well make a good show of it. Come Zivini, you need to rest and we will prepare you.” Vivienne takes in Zivini’s disheveled appearance in a glance and scowls. 

“I’ll take care of darling Madame; get the rest of the mages ready.” Dorian volunteers and Vivienne gives him a critical gaze nods in acknowledgment as the fellow mage meets her critical eye. “Don’t look so relieved Zivini, one of you males get her back to the tent and then find me a tub I have my work cut out for me.” Signature wink from Dorian and he is walking off. Zivini glares at Lance and Cullen both of whom offer to pick her up and stands on her own starts to walk gingerly towards the tent. “Up get her off the damn ground, she needs to heal her magic not use it more.” Dorian glares at Zivini as the grass grows plusher and the flowers spring into full bloom. 

“Dorian, it heals me as well not just takes I need it and it needs me. Let me hear the song, I thought I had lost it forever.” 

Dorian relents at the sadness in her voice remembers what it felt like to be empty and shudders. “Fine but if you are actively casting I will throttle you. Do not risk your magic Darling; there is no reward worth an empty life.” Dorian says it with a sadness that makes Zivini reach out to comfort him he accepts it but keeps moving towards the tent. Once in the tent Dorian sees the tub Cullen has managed to get and the mage that magically fills it. He waves his hand and frowns as the water boils and the other mage cools it with a glare to Dorian. “Sorry chap seems my magic is overachieving today.” 

Zivini turns to Lance, accepts as he keeps her standing by holding her. “Thank you, I swear eventually we will talk more than rescues and war.” Zivini smiles wryly at that as Lance kisses her vallaslin. 

“I like the change, very you. I need to get my men settled and find a bath and food of my own.” 

“Would Guerrin consent to your clan being my guard during the ceremony?” 

Lance frowns slightly, “Guerrin was killed during the fight. I am commander now and we would be honored vhenan.” 

“Lance.” Zivini recoils from the word shakes her head no but Lance smiles sadly. 

“No, I presumed, get your work done, we have much to discuss.” Zivini slips behind the screens, Lance leaves and Dorian looks at the screen sadly. 

“How’s she holding up?” Bull asks his arm in a sling his ribs wrapped as he walks towards Dorian who gently squeezes his hand. 

“So long as we don’t give her a chance to breathe she’ll be fine but eventually she’ll crack. How are you?” Bull wants to die, wants to scream to the Heavens and can't he's too raw too much. Dorian seems to know stays near him offering silent comfort. “Sera is still unconscious, healing mages say she will recover but it was damn close. We should be headed out tomorrow to Skyhold, we lost a lot of good men and women to Demons but we did win.” Bull looks to see where Sera is lying with a priest next to her with Varric close walks over to hear Varric telling a story. 

“Ah Bull good timing, was telling Sera about the time Hawke killed a baby dragon. Well she called it a baby, it was a mature Dragon but compared to the dragons we have killed it was tiny.” Varric laughs at that a little. “Anyways heard rumors there were something going on at the Bone Pit which was a mine Hawke owned a part of and we headed to investigate. When we got there the entire place was crawling with dragon babies. Daisy wanted to tame them all, Broody wanted to see if he could stick his hand through them and Aveline was giggling like a school girl at being able to see her fantasy of being a dragon slayer become reality.” Varric pauses to allow the crowd to chuckle in appreciation. “Daisy got over trying to tame them when one of them tried to use Aveline’s shield as a chew toy and laid a claw on her precious Carver, Hawke’s brother. We were cleaning them up nicely when the big Dragon showed up, it was not happy about our slaughter of its little ones. Managed to lay open Hawke’s thigh to the bone and get teeth marks on Broody. Watching Aveline shelter Hawke from the flames with her shield was like something out of a fairy tale book. None of us expected Hawke to use Aveline as a springboard to get on top of the thing and chop its head off like a snake. When it was dead we found a rather nice stash of loot and Hawke declared the Bone Pit aptly named and reopened the mine.” Varric finishes to laughs and applause. 

“That was an excellent story Varric; I like it when you talk about your adventures.” Sera is smiling up at Varric, taking his hand. “So’d we get Coreface in the dangly bits?” Sera asks and Varric nods though frowns. “Who’d we lose?” Sera inquires quietly. 

“Herah and Solas.” Varric says it quietly sees the tears spring to Sera’s eyes lays a hand gently on the elf as she turns and hides her face in her pillow. 

“That’s going to fuck some shit up. Not good when the top hat dies, too much to do still right?” Sera asks and looks at Varric. 

“Yeah, still a lot to do.” Varric confirms and Sera sits up carefully gingerly and then lays back down again. 

“Think I am going to stay here a bit longer ugh I hurt.” 

Varric smiles at that. “You’re alive and we’re happy about that. Take it easy a bit Buttercup, you’ll be up and shooting in no time.” 

Zivini is out of the bath, scrubbed within an inch of her life by Chantry sisters and stands freezing as the sisters try and get her hair into a manageable chaos. “ENOUGH!” Zivini walks to her dirty clothes after the sisters are sent scurrying and Leliana comes around the screen. 

“Had enough with the poking and prodding I take it?” Zivini nods as Leliana dismisses the rest of the sisters and starts to dry her hair brushing it gently as she does it. 

“Was my mother’s this bad to tame?” Zivini asks looking in the mirror at the bard who greets her eyes and smiles. 

“Yes, she used to let me play with her hair for hours.” Leliana finger combs her hair as it dries and then takes a brush to it dividing it into sections. “She found it soothing to have it brushed when she was strapped to the board at night, a way to keep her distracted.” Leliana’s face is haunted as she remembers that. “There, much better I think. Let’s get you covered before Dorian gets in here.” 

Leliana is handing her a towel as Dorian comes in his eyes meeting hers in the mirror. “Well done Leliana, I can work with this.” Leliana tilts her head at Dorian though doesn’t leave. “Since we are still in a battlefield we are a tad low on finery but I have been known to work miracles what shall we do with you? Do we present you as the mysterious elf? Do we turn you into a living symbol?” Dorian holds her hair as he says this twists it this way and that for different looks. 

“I am Zivini, Keeper of no one, and slave to Mythal. Daughter to a woman who killed thousands of acres of land and people who was killed by my assassin father in front of me I am shard finder extraordinaire and fire mage who is hunted by demons. I am symbol of nothing.” 

Dorian shakes his head and rolls his eyes at Zivini’s assessment. “Dramatic are we? Without those shards Herah wouldn’t have had the power necessary to defeat Corephyus, you will heal the land your mother destroyed and you saved so many with your dragon stunt as well. Stop your pouting, stand up straight and remember you are you and can stand on your own achievements. Besides I want to see the look on Vivienne’s face when you walk out there all regal and know I made you look fantastic.” Dorian winks at her and Zivini sighs dramatically. 

“Fine, I want to look like an elf, none of this proper formal lady crap and I am wearing my blades that is not negotiable.” Zivini catches Leliana’s gaze as she says this. 

“Elf it is, rest we’ll wake you when it’s time.” Leliana helps Zivini back to the bed after putting her in a nightgown. 

When she wakes up hours later Zivini is disoriented, feels a hand coming at her face catches the wrist and is greeted by chocolate eyes in a face half hidden by a mask. “Little Keeper, the Crows send their regards.” Zivini is struggling against the other hand that has a knife coming at her is not managing to get loose of her covers as she struggles with the assailant “You will not win this Little Keeper, you need to die, you cannot unite the elves and hope to live.” 

“Get away from her!” Priestess says and then the weight of the man is off her the assailant held by Cullen. 

“Ah I do like when they have a bit of fight in them, there that should calm him down.” Cullen hits the man with the pommel of his sword lets the man drop and is rifling through the pockets. “Did he hurt you Zivi, are you okay?” Cullen asks and Zivini nods as he looks at her. “Bull, stay with Zivini while I secure this one please.” Bull comes over assess the situation. 

“He, I need Lance.” Zivini sits up looks for the target of that name finds the tent lacking his presence. 

“Rest Zivini.” 

“No, I am done resting, I need Lance now and I need Zevran.” Zivini is up and wobbling casts a heal on herself and takes a deep breath. 

“What’s going on kid?” Bull asks as Zivini grabs her staff looks down at her nightgown and scowls. 

“Cullen, lend me your cloak? I’d rather not gallivant around the camp half naked.” Bull grabs Cullen’s cloak drapes it over Zivini it dwarfs her which is good. 

“I’d rather you not gallivant at all.” Cullen says worriedly. 

“This cannot wait, no I can’t explain it. It’s an elf thing that has nothing to do with you or the Qunari. Bring him; I need a place to question him that isn’t so public. BRING ME LANCE!” Zivini orders Bull who looks her arching an eyebrow. 

“Kid, you are not the boss so settle down and explain.” Zivini looks at Cullen who has the crow over his shoulder and then at Bull and sighs. 

“No, not here.” Zivini adds when both men look like they have nowhere better to be. Zivini leans on her staff and follows Cullen as he leads her to his tent. Tied in a chair Cullen waits as runners bring Zevran and Lance. Once the two men are inside Zivini looks at Cullen and Bull, when it looks like they are not going to leave she smiles and speaks in Elvin to Lance and Zevran. “This man said he was a crow, and then said I couldn’t live to unite the Elves, what does this have to do with the grouping? Is this part of the migration? Are they going for the last stand? Do we have the numbers to do it?” Zivini is speaking quickly pacing a short circle and looks at the captive. “Can you make him talk Zevran?” Zivini says that in Common and Zevran nods. 

“Do you have that skill set?” Cullen asks shocked. 

“Not to the extent Hawke does but yes, it is a skill taught to Crows Zivini is trained as well.” Zivini turns away at that don’t want to see the shock in the faces of Lance or Cullen. “You put her in the not dangerous box and then are all shocked and amazed when she comes out of it wielding knives at you. Zivini, do not let them shame you because of your skills. Their hands are just as bloody as yours and you do not look at them different I never want you to rely on your magic you are more than your magic.” Zevran kisses her forehead smiles as he notices the captive is awake now. “Our captive is awake, speak if you want or not and I play.” Zevran offers and the elf goes pale as he sees Zevran. 

“You are supposed to be dead, why are you not dead?” Elf asks and Zevran smiles, “I get that a lot, why are you after Little Keeper?” Zevran inclines his head to Zivini who stands with the cloak around her keeping her hidden and looking very innocent. 

“She cannot live; she cannot unite the Elves they can never rise again.” Cullen tilts his head at this. 

Zevran had spoken in Elvin this one wants the others to know, thinks to gain an ally. “Qunari is her companion, the human her step father you gain no allies by telling them your plan.” Zevran smiles as he says this. 

“Migration is happening, let the aravals roll, may the huntress be loosed and may the dread wolf hunt the unfaithful. She is not worthy to lead us, wasn’t even born among the people. She is a filthy half-blood whose mother was chained and defiled, whose mother burned the land and made the Halla flee.” 

“You are not wise to speak of the mother in this company elf but they will not kill you as you hope what migration? What faithful?” Bull asks as Zevran keeps a hand on Zivini allowing her and himself to calm down. 

“I will not speak to a godless heathen.” Bull smiles at that, “One of Solas’ friends then how fun.” Then the man is screaming as Zivini lets her fire lick slowly across the man’s legs. 

“You will tell me what I want to know or I will roast you alive. You wish to compare me to my mother than burn.” Zivini allows the flames to lick a bit further up towards the man’s privates before dousing them and casting a soothe and a heal. “See I am not as bad as my mother, I heal what I hurt, now tell me what I want to know or we start again.” Zivini pulls another chair in front of the man sits down regards the prisoner dispassionately. 

“Clans talked, said it was time for the migration so they are, we will stand we are many. You bring the well and its knowledge to the people. You will take us back to Arlathan; will lead us to the promised land. You are not worthy though; the Dread Wolf’s Children will hunt you and kill you. I have failed but there are others, they will kill you Little Keeper you are not worthy.” He makes a lunge at Zivini all are surprised when his hands are free allowing him to grab Zivini by the throat dumping her out of the chair and they are wrestling. 

“Do not touch him this is her enemy she must defeat it.” Zevran holds Lance back as Zivini rolls with the elf manages to land underneath his hands wrapped around her throat and squeezing. Zivini lets go as she sees spots asks roots to grab and secure and they do. 

Rolling to get a deep breath Zivini stands asks the roots to hold the man spread eagle as she walks to him. “Know me for who I am elf, I am balance, I am more than the well I am more than Little Keeper I am Vallenhal, I bring will of the gods and you will all bow to me.” Zivini places a hand on his face, feels his life force drain watches as his face ages drains him almost to death and stops. “Beg elf, beg me for mercy.” 

“Please, Vallenhal, I beg you for mercy.” Elf is withered and old, his skin spotted with age his body wasted. 

“Pity, I have none.” Zivini turns and walks away leave the tent, “Zivini!” Lance grabs her arm and she whirls knocks his hand away. “This is who you want as your vhenan? You have seen what I can do, what I am and you want me? They will bend me, twist me, make me into a monster or a god and that is who you want to be your vhenan? Can you love a woman that can reduce a man to bones with a touch? Enjoys the rush of power it gives her from it?” Zivini stands hands on hips waiting for a reply as Lance pulls her close and kisses her. 

“No, I can’t love that woman but it’s not you. I want the storyteller; I want the wry sense of humor and the quick wit. I want the covered in mud, hair an absolute disaster in need of rescue you. I want Zivini, Who you are to them is not the real you it is a mask you put on and take off. I see you, I see the real you and she is amazing and beautiful.” Lance is kissing her between his words smiles at Zivini’s snort of chuckle are still kissing her when Dorian clears his throat and Zivini looks at him innocently. 

“Zivini! Your hair, what the Maker did you do roll around in the mud?” Dorian is going to faint at the state of Zivini when Bull catches him and pulls him close. 

“Easy Dori, she fended off an assassin and made herself a god you might want to show some respect.” Bull says it so deadpan Zivini rolls her eyes. 

“Ah, dramatics then? Let’s see if I can salvage her hair.” Dorian is leading the reluctant Zivini away who does not want to let go of Lance. “You can kiss him later, we have stuff to do.” 

“What about the elf?” Bull asks and Zivini stops. 

“I will not show him mercy, if you wish to that is your will.” 

“I am not sleeping in a tent with a dead body.” Cullen counters. 

“We can move your tent.” Zevran offers and Zivini pulls away from Dorian walks back into Cullen’s tent and holds her hand out and the earth parts, letting the man slowly sink into the earth still bound in the tree. He is struggling against his bonds as Zivini lowers him until he is just a head out of the ground. Taking her boot knife out of its sheath she slices his neck waits as the man takes his last breath and sends the body down allowing the earth to smooth over watching Cullen. “There, done now Dorian you need me?” Zivini wipes the dagger off and puts it back in her boot wipes off some of the dirt as she can and regards the shocked faces of the men. “Dead body is gone, Cullen’s tent has rested over the remains of people before I am not sure why all the shock is there.” Zivini walks out walks back in and snap her fingers in front of Dorian who follows her. 

“So moving the tent?” Bull asks and Cullen nods along with Zevran. 

“I can move the body if you like.” Zivini offers and is not surprised to hear no thank you. 

“We do not have time for a bath, going to have to use magic to get your hair clean. I think you will like your gown and Blackwall has a surprise for you that you will not see until you are dressed don’t mess with me Zivi.” Dorian threatens when Zivi would run to Blackwall. 

“Oh Dear, Dorian you have your work cut out for you.” Vivienne clucks when she sees Zivini waves a hand and removes the dirt from Zivini and manages to get her hair decently clean. “Better.” Vivienne says as Dorian leads Zivini behind a screen plays lady’s maid as Zivini pulls on her pants and handles a dark green tunic with a long front and back tail but cut high on the sides. 

“Thank Lance for this, I am to understand the runes on the tunic are Elvin and offer protection.” Zivini has tears springing to her eyes smiles at Dorian. 

“These are sacred runes, known only to the Keepers and their Latholan’s. “ 

“He is strong enough to stand with you, his clan has proven itself many times over.” Zevran admits looking at the tunic knows if Zivini wears it she is declaring to Lance her acceptance of his suit. “You do not have to accept it Zivini, if you are not ready than don't. I cannot publicly stand as your Latholian but that does not mean you need one.” 

Dorian frowns at both of them, “What does the tunic mean? Was I wrong to accept it?” 

Zivini shakes her head no. “It is accepting a marriage proposal, I wear it and it ties me to him and his clan forever. I am not sure that is what I want right now, I have a lot on my plate already I am not sure I want that responsibility as well, I would be Keeper to his clan, wife to him, leader of a clan I do not know.” 

Zivini is panicking Zevran takes the tunic and lays it down. “Breath Zivi, easy darling we will not wear the tunic, it is not what you want right now and he will either accept it or he won’t. You have your Rothsa Clan tunic, wear it. Represent the clan you did have, you can do this.” Zevran pulls the tunic out and Zivini smiles she has not seen the tunic in a long time. “Found it in your trunk at Skyhold, brought it for sentimental reasons when I couldn’t find you before we marched.” Zivini turns, pulls the nightgown off and pulls the tunic on smiles as the tunic still fits and is now filled out where before it sagged. 

Deep purple with silver and gold thread this tunic tells the story of her people, of her clan and as she puts her belt on and her weapons Dorian smiles. “You look amazing darling.” 

Zivini walks out sees Lance and reads his face as he sees her tunic, walks to him and kisses him deeply. “I cannot accept this Lance; I cannot fulfill my obligations as your Keeper and be what I am supposed to be. All of the clans need me, not just yours and I have a very long path to walk. When I am done, I will find you and I hope you are happy, find your vhenan hold her save her and enjoy your babies but it will not be me. I will try my best to not need too many rescues.” 

Lance kisses her smiles as the crown he has in his hand reacts to the presence of Zivini and flowers more. “I will.” Zivini places a hand over his mouth and shakes her head. 

“You cannot wait for me Lance, you are the leader of your clan, and you have just as many obligations as I do. Do not shirk your duties for me be my guard tonight and go in peace in the morning. Tell the clans I am coming, I will be with them before frost hits the paths.” Zivini takes her hand away from his mouth allows him to put the crown on her head walks to join Vivienne and the rest of the mages. 

Lance and his men form a circle around all of the mages, integrating with the Templars as they go to the tree. Passing the pyres Zivini lights them as she passes causing the spectators to burst into songs for the dead celebrating life and renewal. Vivienne leads the mages stopping next to the tree as the rest form a circle around her all placing their hands on the earth in a unified motion looking like they are kneeling to Vivienne. Vivienne raises her arms as one by one the mages start to glow ending with Zivini a brilliant golden light allowing her magic and the others to drape over Vivienne. Vivienne is in solid white the glow of the magic casting a rainbow as she casts her magic and the others onto the tree. Magic races to the tree, roots burst from the ground wrapping and making more of a trunk melting and melding into each other some with flowers others with fruit as they race to support the massive island at the top of the tree. One by one the mages stop their casting as Zivini stands her magic still glowing to clasp hands with Vivienne with a final rainbow the casting stops Zivini and Vivienne both kneeling in front of the tree as the last of the magic seeps into the bark then it is dark again. 

When people are starting to leave though the leaves of the tree start to glow a blue soft light causing Vivienne to gasp, “That should hold it.” Vivienne finally says smiling at the glowing blue leaves, “what are they?” 

“Just Magic being magic, something pretty for the people to look at.” Zivini shrugs and heads back with the mages accepting the cleanse from a Templar as it washes over her. 

“Back to SkyHold?” Vivienne asks and Zivini nods, “For a short time yes. I have things I need to do but I need to rest.” 

She is caught off guard as she is swung up into the air hugged close and kissed laughing as Lance has her. “Enough with the obligation, be my vhenan tonight Zivi, just for the night.” Zivini smiles at the request looks over at Vivienne who shrugs and then sees Blackwall and races towards him dragging Lance with her. 

“Blackwall!” 

He catches her, hugs her close she smiles as his beard tickles her face. “I have Brekka here for you.” Blackwall leads her to the horse lines Zivini racing to Brekka as the Hart comes towards her rubbing against her careful of her horns. 

“Yes I rode a Dragon into battle, no I won’t do it again, yes you are the most magnificent hart ever!” Zivini is answering the questions rapid fire and Brekka is laying down wanting Zivini to get on. “Join me beneath the stars?” Zivini invites Lance who nods and gets Tamis swinging up on his Hart and they are off like a shot. 

“Zivini!” Cassandra yells as the two race past her. 

“Leave her be, you can pester her soon enough in the morning Seeker. Let them say their goodbyes.” Varric says it sadly knows it to be true. 

Brekka runs to run, finally slows when they are far enough away from death and people for the night to only filled with the movements and sighs of animals and plants. Sliding down she is in Lance’s arms as he kisses her, asking all the questions she can answer and she wants to smiles at that admission as she unbuckles his armor pushes his pauldrens off uses his cloak to put her down as his hands skim over her stomach under the tunic and it is off as he smiles running hands over her feeling her body react to him. “Zivi, vhenan, tell me to stop and I will.” 

Zivini pulls him down at this kisses him and keeps her mouth pliant as she runs her hands under his tunic pulling it off causing him to smile as he kisses from one breast to the other and then down little nips on her stomach as he pulls her pants down along with smalls leaving her bare to him. Lance gazes at her marveling at the taut lines and muscles of a life spent outdoors licks once twice on the inside of her thighs marvels as she moans running fingers in this hair gasps as he licks her apex traces kisses back up to kiss her again and then back down. Licking and nibbling Zivini is burying her hands in his hair her heels grinding against the ground as his hands keep her hips still lapping as she comes apart for him. “vhenan! Lance!” 

Fingers join the assault “Taste yourself vhenan, you taste like honey.” Zivini tastes herself agrees as his fingers cause her to shatter again as she rides them and is pulling at his pants wants to touch and taste him. 

“Enough vhenan, you will not have all the fun.” Zivini smiles as she flips him on his back yanks pants and small clothes down allowing his erection to spring free and very hard. A lick from root to stem has Lance arching off the cloak and Zivini smiling. Zivini licks more takes him in her mouth and sucks. 

“vhenan, Zivini have mercy I don’t want to finish there.” Zivini smiles lets him go with a pop Lance kisses her tastes the combination of them both moans as he pushes her back fits himself between her thighs kisses her as he enters slowly. Stops as he hits her barrier eyes wide, “vhenan, Zivini you humble me.” 

Lance surges forward stays still as her body adjusts, “No child vhenan, know I let you go free with no obligation.” Zivini says it quietly cups his face as she says it light passing over them both. Lance nods kisses her as he moves knowing it will cause pain catches her cry in his mouth as she tilts her hips moans as both of them enjoy the angle. They are both crying out in joy as he keeps her on his chest as she kisses him looks to Brekka and Tamis, “They will keep watch while we rest. Stay with me Lance, do not leave me so soon.” 

Lance kisses her, wakes her to take her again laughing as she rolls to ride him enjoying the angle. “Zivini, vhenan we need to get up. My men are coming and I would rather them not see you all naked and wanton.” Zivini blinks owlishly at him sits up blushing. Zivini casts a rejuv on them both giggles as Lance moans and tries to pull her down again. 

“Men coming we need clothing vhenan.” Zivini reminds him pulls pants and tunic on. 

“Say it again, Zivini call me yours again.” Zivini laughs kisses him and allows him to pull her down again gasps as his mouth catches first one nipple and then the other. He releases her and gets dressed pulling her to him again. “Do you want me to escort you back to the camp?” 

Lance asks and Zivini shakes her head no, “Go Lance. Tell the clans my message. Be careful vhenan, please be careful.” Zivini is up on Brekka and away without a backward glance. 

“Lance are you okay?” Therin asks and Lance shakes his head no looks at the fellow elf. 

“They will rip her apart and make her into someone I won’t recognize; I am hoping I don’t share that fate. Vallhelen has commanded us clan, let us do her bidding.” Lance is away with his hunters as Zivini stops at the horse lines lets Brekka get some breakfast as she goes in search of food as well. 

Getting oatmeal from the pots she heads to see Sera smiling that the elf is sitting up and moving around feels guilty for not coming to see her sooner. “Ah, remembered I exist huh? No worries you’re off now being a big hat. I don’t normally like big hats.” Sera takes the offered oatmeal digs in with gusto as Zivini smiles. 

“I don't want to be a big hat but it looks like I will be, promise to knock me on my ass when I need it?” Zivini asks and Sera nods laughs and takes a scoop out of Zivini's oatmeal. 

“Oaf, don't make me laugh it hurts! We headed home today?” Sera asks as soldiers and others come and break down the beds and the tent. 

“Yes, I can ride with you if you like.” Zivini offers and Sera nods as Bull heads over to them. “I think your ride is here.” 

Bull picks Sera up easily smiles as Sera scratches his head and then sighs. “Oh don't stop now Sera, I need to shave my head again its getting itchy.” Sera obliges digs her fingers in and Zivini waves a hand sets ghost fingers on Bull's head. “Oh I have missed my girls, come we have a long way to march.” Bull walks out with Sera and her gear while Zivini carries hers seeing her father near Brekka with his horse eyes trace to see where Lance is before she remembers he is not here, looks to see Cullen seeing the Commander walking away from Cassandra shaking her head at him as Josephine folds her arms and shakes her head as well. “Looks like the Commander needs another male to balance out the Harpies.” Bull sets Sera up on her horse keeps a hand on the elf as she tilts a bit here and there. 

“Bull you might pull her on your Dracolisk and I'll take her horse with me. I don't think she'll be able to sit on her own.” Zivini observes as Sera almost slides off the horse. 

“Yeah, give me a second to make sure she won't eat the horses or try again.” Bull walks off leaving Zivini hanging onto Sera. Bull manages his mount and grabs Sera settling the surprised elf with a rumble from his chest. “Not a hum, not compatible.” Bull says quickly and Zivini arches an eyebrow. 

“What?” Zivini asks truly confused. 

“Kameishiri, Hissrad talks about the mating of our people. Interesting topic unless you are Yuniri now?” Shiral asks causing Zivini to blush. 

“Strangest sex talk I have ever heard and I'm not even able to follow it very well. Who is Kameishit?” Sera asks sleepily. 

“Zivini is Kameishiri it means Promise Kept.” Shiral explains. 

“Oh, her name Zivini means Promise as well in Tevinter, fun. Now what does Yuni mean?” Sera is warming to this talk gently scratches Bull's chest as they start moving with the rest of the military. 

“Means she is ready to mate.” Bull answers. 

“Oh, won't you need Lance fellow for that? Thought you two were all hot and heavy. Where is he anyways he was nice to look at for a male.” Sera is innocent in her request but Zivini looks away, anywhere but at Sera and those questioning eyes. 

“I told him no. I am not ready for a mate; I have too much to do. I am not Yuniri Shiral, now explain the hum thing.” Zivini is false bravado and happiness and Sera is snoring in a moment. 

“Compatible mates can hum to soothe each other. Its how we know we are compatible, no hum means no mate though we may still procreate with each other if requested.” Bull shrugs. 

“Are you okay Bull?” Zivini stops at the look on Bull's face. “My apologies Bull, I did not mean to pry Shiral why have you decided to ride with me?” Zivini looks at the male on his Doth Rassi, he towers over her. 

“Arishok has requested I stay close to you as you seem to be attracting more attention than you want.” Bull frowns at this regards Shiral levelly. 

“You are lying though which part of that I am unsure of, why does Arishok want Kameishiri?” Bull's mount snaps at Shiral's as he maneuvers it between Zivini and Shiral regarding him carefully. 

“Arishok offers an exchange of information; I will teach her more of the Qun if she will tell him more of the Dalish.” Shiral finally comes clean. 

“No.” Zivini says it instantly with no hesitation and levels a look at Shiral. “You think me stupid to not see the conquering army on our doorstep? You think us fools for trusting you this far knowing you would attack us as soon as we are back at SkyHold?” Zivini is baring her teeth at Shiral. 

“We shall see. I delivered my request and you declined, I meant no offense.” Shiral backs his mount off as Bull glances back at the Qunari. 

“Next time just say no. Less you give the better; Arishok does not underestimate his opponent Zivini. He knows exactly what he is doing and how it’s going to happen.” Bull adjusts Sera so the elf is curled quietly against Bull, He's used his sling strap to secure Sera to his chest freeing his hands to control his mount that would really like to take a chunk out of the passing horses. “What happened with Lance?” Bull asks after a while clenching his jaw when Zivini shakes her head no. “Tell me now or have Dorian tell me later, either way I will have the information.” Bull smiles as he says this winks at Zivini's blush. 

“Nothing Bull, I let him go. I want him to remember me as I was, not as what I am about to become when they are done with me.” Zivini waves her hand towards the front of the line knows that is where Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine are. “Don't even try to sugar coat it Bull, I have long outgrown candied words and empty platitudes.” 

“My people don't pick leaders from the strongest, or the smartest, or even the most talented. We pick the ones willing to make the hard decisions... and live with the consequences” Bull says it evenly and looks at Zivini. 

“Oh so because I can kill a man without blinking I'm perfect for the Inquisitor role?” Zivini says it with sarcasm. 

“No, because you can choose to send the man you love off somewhere knowing he might not come back but knowing he is safer away from you. Because you can ride a dragon into battle and still give credit where it's due because rather than fight to be center stage you let the right woman for the job do it you can take shit and give it and are still sane at the end of the day. That is what makes you perfect for whatever they want you for. What I haven't seen yet, what I haven't heard yet is what you want to do. That's what I'm waiting for, they may turn you into a monster Zivini, but you have to let them.” Bull smiles as he says this and Zivini shakes her head no. 

“That's the illusion Bull; it’s the small decisions that lead to the monster. It's the path of good intentions that make monsters of us all.” Zivini answers Bull's smile with tears in her eyes. “I nearly lost my mind to a demon and a man who was supposed to be a teacher. It wasn't a sudden attack Bull, it was days, weeks, months of small steps and then I watched myself turn into someone I didn't recognize. I turned into a weak, weepy mess of a child who wanted to kill herself. I've been there once, what makes you think they won't be worse than I already faced?” Bull doesn't have answer for that. 

“Cause I'll put arrows in their faces if they try.” Sera offers sleepily causing Zivini and Bull to laugh a bit. “Now stop making Bull all growly, I want to sleep.” Sera pokes Bull's chest seeming to want to make her pillow a bit more comfortable sighs when she gets it and snores again. 

Cullen keeps asking about the Dalish and Zivini refuses to answer to the point Cullen is shouting at her. “Commander! I am not your subordinate, I am not a member of the Inquisition and you will not ask me questions you know I cannot answer!” Zivini is shouting right back banging her fists on the table with the map. 

“I need to know what the Dalish are planning Zivini, I don't want an army on our doorstep.” Zivini shakes her head no. 

“Rifts are closed, Corypheus is dead. You want to worry about an army how about the Orlesian one outside Denerim? Or the one attacking Antivan city? Dalish will not help you, they are not in this fight Commander now leave it be!” Zivini slices the air with her hand breaks out into a sweat to contain her magic feels Shiral shift towards her. “Back off Shiral, I do not require your assistance I require NONE of your assistance. I have done what I said I would do, I leave by the end of the week any and all elves are welcome to join me.” Zivini is about to leave when Cullen grabs her arm and her blade is on his throat his arm twisted behind him. “Remember your promise Commander, you swore no chains and I promised no mercy if you went back on those words. Choose.” 

Cullen has his arm out of her grasp has his sword drawn and pointed at her. “Do not think a slip of a girl will hold a blade to my neck and get away with it.” 

“I didn't just hold a blade to your throat Commander; I am after all my father's daughter.” Cullen feels the blood trickling down his neck inclines his head to Zivini. 

“Well played Zivini, but this is not the point of this meeting. We would like you to be the Inquisitor.” Cullen puts his blade up regards Zivini levelly. 

“No.” Zivini says it simply. 

“Why not?” Josephine is sputtering in surprise. 

“I have other things to do Josephine, I have no interest in what you want, need or require of me. My own people need me and I am not the best option for this and you all know it. I nominate Cassandra, she'd make a perfect person for the job and with Leliana as the Divine it should go perfectly well. I need to step off the stage Josephine I have work that needs to be done without the trappings of the Inquisition.” Josephine nods her head in agreement of the assessment. 

“Then I wish you good luck and please be safe.” Leliana says inclining her head to Zivini allowing her to turn on her heel and walk out.


End file.
